Atómic Betty, En el Amor de la Gran Fallera Mayor
by Ricku
Summary: Atómic Betty y los suyos, se encuentran en la ciudad de Valencia, por unos motivos que podrían poner en peligro sus fiestas Falleras, y el planeta entero. Aviso, el Fanfict está en progreso, pero pongo complete, porque, si nó, no puedo publicarlo.


Atómic Betty.  
En El Amor de la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil, hacia Connan Edogawa.  
Esta historia Ocurrió desde el 1 de Marzo hasta el 1 de Abril de 2099 DC.

Solo para PC Portátiles, de sobremesa, y Pocket PC.

¡Sinópsis!  
en esta historia, se cuenta que Atómic Betty, sigue siendo la almirante del cuartel general de los Guardianes Galácticos. pero no se dan cuenta, de que en las misteriosas profundidades del espacio, un temible y gran Tiburón Blanco, posiblemente un carcharodon carcharias, que no se sabe de donde salió, hará de las sullas, y sembrará el cáos en toda la Galaxia, y en el resto del huniverso. sin envargo, os puedo adelantar, que el Gran y temible Tiburón Blanco, que se haya en el espacio, fue probáblemente, de un científico malvado, que encontró ADN de los muchos Tiburones Blancos, que asolan las playas de hawai. nada más, no puedo deciros, ni quien es el científico, ni puedo adelantaros nada más. podrán los guardianes Galácticos derrotar a la gran Bestia de los mares, que ahora Reside en el espacio? o perecerán alguno de los muchos guardianes Galácticos entre sus Fauces. será capáz Atómic Betty, de matar al gran Tiburón Blanco sin que la Vida de su Esposo Noah Peligre, o será Noah, alimento del gran Tiburón Blanco, que asola el espacio entero. nada más, todo esto y más, se descubrirá en el Fanfict, Solo para PC Portátil, Atómic Betty, en el Tiburón en el Espacio, en Spanish, y. In The JAWS In The Space. en inglés. también, quiero aclarar, que el temible y gran Tiburón Blanco, no solo es capáz de vivir en el Espacio. devido a su esperimento, se ha demostrado que puede vivir, tanto en Tierra, como en el Mar, y en el espacio. pensaréis vosotros que Atómic Betty, es todopoderosa? me parece que os váis a llevar una gran decepción, cuando leáis este Fanfict. sobre todo, para los fans de Atómic Betty, que os gusta la serie. ya sé que Atómic Betty, es famosa en la Galaxia, por haber derrotado a Máximus IQ, como muchos más villanos. pero ella¡le tiene un miedo terrible, a uno de los vichos, nunca vistos en el Espacio! a cual? ya lo veréis. nada más, comenzemos. por otro punto, Aquí Sale también su amiga Paloma, o mas bien, Paroma. por otro punto, Degill, el machista de la Serie, ha muerto de Viejo, mientras iba de paseo con sus amigos del cuartel Galáctico. pero no lejos de la realidad, una chica de solamente 12 años de Edad, y que es elegida como Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil de la ciudad de Valencia 2098/2099, se enamora locamente de Connan Edogawa. pero ella misma no se imagina, que va a ser utilizada como señuelo, para los malvados planes de Karina, Sephiroth, y a cuantos les llegue la noticia. será su gran amor que siente por el detective Connan Edogawa, la perdición para connan¿podrá Atómic Betty, parar los malvados planes de Karina, he impedir que ésta se lleve a la gran fallera mayor infantil para sus perversos planes¿será capaz la malvada Karina, de llevarse como señuelo a la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil para atraer a connan hacia la trampa? eso se descubrirá en este Fanfict, que se le ha canbiado el nombre. otro punto, el nombre de la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil de la ciudad de Valencia 2098/2099, no os lo voy a decir. si queréis saber quien es, leéros este Fanfict, y lo descubriréis, a parte de que habrá más Sorpresas que nunca.

Capítulo 1. 1 de marzo de 2099. un día ajetreado en Moosejaw. pelea en la universidad, entre Betty Bárret y la señorita Lang.

todo transcurre en una mañana del día 1 de Marzo de 2099 en moosejaw, en la que todos sus habitantes, posiblemente unos 20.000.000 de habitantes, dormían tranquilamente. pero en una de las casas mas alejadas del centro de la ciudad de moosejaw, probablemente en las afueras de moosejaw, una chica de pelo Rojo con cola de Caballo, y que tenía ya unos 25 años de edad, dormía tranquilamente, también. pero en cuanto dieron las 7 y 30 de la mañana, por cierto, de una mañana, llena de espléndido Sol, el despertador, comenzó a sonar, con aquella melodía del grupo missy-mís. en ese mismo instante, la chica que tenía ese pelo rojo, y esa cola de caballo, se levantó de la cama, y se fué directamente, al cuarto de baño, a bañarse, como todas las mañanas, solía hacer. mientras estaba en el cuarto de Baño, Betty, pensaba. (ahora cuando termine, iré a despertar, a mi esposo Noah, para ir ganando tiempo, ya que a las 8 y 30 de la mañana, empieza la universidad.) tras pensar esas palabras, Betty Bárret, se metió en la bañera, y se sentó en su interior, para disfrutar de un Cálido y confortante Baño, sin nadie, que la molestase. tras haberse labado el pelo, y haberse labado el cuerpo, y haberse aclarado completamente, Betty, salió del baño, y secándose con una toalla, que tenía un dibujo de X-5, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Baño, y salió con dirección hacia la habitación. cuando llegó, se fué acercando sigilosamente, al lado izquierdo de la cama, en el cual, dormía tan agusto, el señor Noah. en ese mismo momento, Betty, dió unos pequeños golpecillos a Noah, en toda su espalda, y le dijo. ¡Noah, despierta, que ya son casi las 7 y 50 de la mañana! pero tras decir esas palabras, Noah, solo soltó. ¡aun nó mamá, déjame dormir un poco más, que anoche estube de juerga con un amigo de la universidad! en ese momento, Betty, le quitó las Sábanas a Noah, y le dijo. ¡Arriba, pedazo de bago, o me voy sin tí, a la universidad! en ese momento, Noah, se levantó sin rechistar, y dijo. buenos días Betty. como has dormido? preguntó Noah. yo bien. y como has dormido Tú? preguntó Betty. yó, muy bien. oye, como está nuestra hija, Susy? preguntó Noah. Susy? contestó Betty. sí, Susy. como está? preguntó Noah. ha, susy, está durmiendo, todavía. pero no te preocupes, que cuando llegue la hora en su despertador, ella sola, se irá al colegio. dijo Betty. ha, bueno. pues nada, voy a labarme el pelo, y a Arreglármelo, para que huela Bien. dijo noah. bueno, pues vale, pues vé a arreglarte el cabello. pero no tardes mucho, ya que si nó, llegaremos tarde a la universidad, y tendremos problemas con el director Píterson. dijo Betty. en ese momento, Noah, salió de la habitación de su casa, ya que Betty, vivía con su esposo noah, en su casa, ya que a su madre, pues, no la soportaba. pasados unos 5 minutos, en los que noah, estubo con frascos de laca, fijadores para el pelo, y perfumes, apareció en la habitación, y dijo a Betty. bueno, cuando quieras, podemos irnos a la universidad. dijo noah, mientras cogía su mochila de colorines. sí, espera, que termine de ponerme las zapatillas, y me arregle el pelo. dijo Betty, mientras se colocaba las zapatillas en los piés, y se arreglaba su hermoso cabello Rojo. Betty, ya no presentaba una medida de 85 CM. si no que presentaba una figura guapa y esvelta, de un metro 65 Centímetros de altura. en ese mismo instante, Betty, había acabado de colocarse las Botas, y de arreglarse el cabello. por lo que dijo a noah, que presentaba también, un metro 70 Centímetros de altura. bueno, ya nos podemos ir. en ese mismo momento, Noah dijo. vale, vamos, que llegaremos tarde. en ese mismo instante, Betty Bárret y Noah Parker, salieron juntos de su casa, no sin antes prepararle una taza de leche con cereales muy crujientes a Susy, que metieron en la nevera, puesto que estos 2, desayunarían en la misma universidad. en ese mismo momento, y mientras Noah y Betty, hiban caminando por muchísimas calles, y se hiban contando sus cosas, como 2 de los mejores amantes, por el otro punto, la señorita Lang, estaba espiándolos, desde una distancia muy prudente, para que noah y betty, no la vieran. y a su vez, estaba preparándo los insultos, que iba a soltar a Betty, en la misma universidad. Penélope Lang, también medía yá un Metro y 65 Centímetros, puesto que tenía ya 26 Años de edad, y presentaba un cuerpo esvelto y muy femenino, al igual que Betty Bárret. casi se podría decir, que parecen primas, pero no lo són. en ese mismo momento, y por una de las muchísimas calles que tiene moosejaw, se descubrió, un magestuoso y gran edificio, formado relativamente, por aulas. era la universidad de moosejaw, a la que hiban a estudiar Noah, y Betty. finalmente, noah y betty, llegaron a su destino. frente a ellos, se encontraban las escaleras de la universidad de moosejaw, en cullo final, se encontraba la puerta habierta. en ese mismo momento, noah dijo. bueno Betty, vamos a desayunar algo, ya que tenemos algo de tiempo. betty, cogiéndo de la mano a noah, dijo. vale, vamos a la cafetería que tu y yó conocemos, ya que las demás cafeterías, no me agradan en absoluto. dijo ella. vale, vámonos. dijo noah. y en ese mismo momento, noah y betty, entraron por las puertas abiertas de la universidad de moosejaw, sin sospechar, que la señorita Lang, les estaba siguiendo muy de cerca, pero parapetada tras los objetos. tales como estatuas, de los que estaba formada la universidad. pasando a otro punto, y después de mucho caminar, los 2 niños, llamados Noah y Betty, entraron en una gran cafetería, toda ella adornada con gemmas y piedras preciosas, pero con unos camareros, que a betty, le eran agradables. en ese mismo instante, el dependiente dijo. buenos días señores. que es lo que van a tomar para desayunar? preguntó el camarero. yó quiero 2 Donuts de Chocolate, y un vaso de zumo de Manzana. contestó noah. yo quiero una Coca-cola, y 3 Donuts de Azúcar. dijo Betty. bien, en seguida se los llevo. dijo el camarero, dirigiéndose a la mesa, en la que se encontraba la señorita Lang. al llegar a ella, preguntó. buenos días señorita lang. que es lo que vá a tomar? preguntó el camarero. yó, voy a tomar, un poco de chile muy picante, y una cerveza sin alcol. dijo penélope, de muy buenos modales. bueno, pues espere un momento, mientras le traigo, lo que me ha pedido. dijo el camarero. y en ese mismo instante, el camarero, se dirigió a la cocina, y preparó 2 donuts de chocolate con un Zumo de manzana para nóah, 3 donuts de azúcar junto con una coca-cola para Betty, y un poco de chile muy picante con una botella de cerveza sin alcól, junto con una copa de cristal de boemia, para la señorita Lang. tras haber preparado todo lo pedido, el camarero, salió de la cocina, con 3 bandejas. tras acercarse a la mesa de Betty y noah, depositó las 2 bandejas, sobre ella, sin que se le callese la tercera bandeja. después dijo. que aproveche, señores. después, salió corriendo con dirección a la mesa de penélope lang, y depositó la vandeja con su servicio. después dijo. que le aproveche, señorita lang. y diciendo estas palabras, el camarero, se acercó de nuevo a la mesa del Señor Noah, y la señorita Betty Bárret, y dijo. en total, la cuenta Asciende a 40,95 Euros. en ese momento, Nóah dijo. ves lo que pasa Betty, los camareros, cuanto más amables, mas caro te ponen el servicio. en ese momento, Betty dijo. aquí tiene señor, 42 Euros. el Euro que le sobre, quédeselo de propina, ya que yó no lo quiero. dijo ella, sacando 2 Billetes de 20 Euros, y una moneda de dos Euros, y se los entregó al camarero. gracias señorita, por su propina. dijo el camarero. y tras cobrar su cuenta, el camarero, se acercó a la mesa de Penélope Lang. buenas de nuevo. dijo el camarero. la cuenta le asciende a 130,40 Euros. dijo el camarero de nuevo. ha¡no importa! aquí tiene, 132 Euros. ha, y el euro con 60 que le sobre, démelo de nuevo, ya que yo no dejo propinas. dijo la señorita lang, sacando un billete de 100 Euros, 3 billetes de 10 Euros, y una moneda de dos Euros. gracias, dijo el camarero. aquí tiene, el euro con 60 sobrante. dijo el camarero de nuevo, mientras entregaba a la señorita Lang, el Euro con los 60 céntimos sobrantes. gracias, señor. dijo Penélope. y tras haber cobrado la cuenta de la señorita Lang, se retiró a cobrar cuentas mas elevadas, que superaban los 300 Euros. en ese mismo instante, y tras haberse tomado Noah y Betty su desayuno, los dos juntos, se levantaron, y salieron de la cafetería, con dirección a la universidad. pero dejemos la tierra, y vayamos al espacio, directamente, a la Vía Láctea, nuestra Galaxia. en la cual, en un remoto planeta de Color Rojizo, que se encontraba después que el planeta Tierra, y que su nombre era el Planeta Marte, era obvio. verdad? bueno. pues en ese mismo planeta, el malvado Máximus IQ, que era el malvado supremo de la galaxia, estaba con un Experimento, que se constaba de una gran geringuilla, que contenía sangre de un gran depredador Acuático. y como contenía Sangre, también contenía ADN. el ADN, era de un Carcharodon Carcharias, o sea, un Gran Tiburón Blanco, encontrado muerto, en las proximidades a las costas de Moosejaw, por su fiel ayudante Mínimus PU, que había bajado a la tierra, en busca de esa insoportable Atómic Betty. en ese mismo momento, el malvado Máximus IQ dijo. ya está casi terminado mi nuevo experimento, Mínimus. dijo Máximus. y de que se trata señor? pero al jirar su cara dijo. hem. y que mierda de experimento es? preguntó Mínimus. no se trata de ninguna mierda mínimus. si no del mejor experimento, que haya podido crear. se trata de un Carcharodon Carcharias, que es capáz de vivir en la tierra, en el agua, y en el espacio. dijo Máximus. si amo. pero como va a navegar por el espacio, y de cuantos metros es? dijo Mínimus. bueno, eso ya está soluccionado. verás, por el espacio, navegará usando las corrientes estelares, y impulsándose con su aleta dorsal. y por los demás sitios, ya se Adaptará el solito. dijo Máximus. y ahora, observa mi máquina de matar, mas sofisticada, que se haya podido crear, a base de ADN, de un Carcharodon Carcharias, Muerto. dijo Máximus, mientras que el gran y temible Tiburón Blanco, era lanzado al espacio. en cuanto el malvado Animal se ayó libre de la Cápsula que lo mantenía, Máximus dijo. en poco tiempo Mínimus, el malvado Tiburón Blanco, se habrá comido a todos los guardianes del espacio, y a todos los abitantes de la tierra, y los demás planetas. ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! y también, a esa miserable, y pestilente, Atómic Betty. ja ja ja ja ja ja já! se reía máximus. pero dejemos marte, y volvamos a las misteriosas profundidades del espacio. donde una nave, que estaba patruyada por dos chicas del cuartel general Galáctico. una rubia, y una de pelo Castaño, estaban vigilando que nadie atacase a ningún planeta. todo parecía muy silencioso, sin imaginarse, lo que se les echava encima. por los monitores de la nave, las 2 chicas vieron acercarse algo tan gigantesco que no se podía distinguir en la oscuridad del universo. pero que a decir verdad, los monitores, ni si quiera dieron lectura, de lo que podría Ser. pero a medida que el gran animal, se hiba acercando, se podía distinguir la silueta de un temible y gran Tiburón Blanco, que iba hacia la nave de las 2 chicas, a gran velocidad. en ese momento, las 2 chicas que se llamaban Atómic Laura, y Atómic Pilar, dijeron. como es posible de que exista ese animal en el espacio? pero antes de que pudiesen deducir algo más, el gran Tiburón Blanco, ya estaba encima de ellos. en ese momento, el tiburón Blanco, Abrió sus enormes fauces, que mostraban una gran hilera de dientes en forma de cuchillos, una hilera, a cada lado. pero en cuanto tocó la nave de los guardianes, el tiburón Blanco, mordió la nave de las 2 chicas, haciéndo que la nave, diese unas cuantas vueltas, hasta que final mente, las 2 chicas guardianas, calleron dentro de las Fauces del temible tiburón, que las devoró sin piedad. terminado su trabajo, desapareció del lugar de Alimentación. volvamos a la universidad de moosejaw. donde en la cual, habían comenzado las clases, ya que eran las 8 y 30 de la mañana. en el interior de la clase, se encontraban todos los alumnos de la universidad, colocados, según el número de sus pupitres. o sea se. Betty, al lado de Noah, paloma al lado de Betty, Duncan al lado de Penélope, Dylan, al lado de Roger, que se había metido a estudiar en la universidad, por órden de la almirante Betty, para que aprendiese unas cuantas cosas, mas. y muchos chicos y chicas de moosejaw, al lado de otros chicos y chicas. en ese mismo instante, un hombre de unos 39 años de edad, con un hermoso pelo castaño, con unos ojos verdes, y que vestía una cazadora vaquera de color azul, y unos pantalones, de color kaky, entró en la clase. ¡Silencio¡No quiero oir ni una mosca! gritó el hombre. en ese preciso instante, todos los alumnos y alumnas de esa clase, se callaron. bien, hoy vamos a aprender todos, a manejar, un Escáner, que cuenta como aprendizaje, en la carrera de informático. dijo el chico. ya que en los cursos pasados, hemos aprendido, a saber, lo que es un PC, y de que se compone un PC, las variables de programación, las arrais, los lenguajes de programación, el sistema operativo y sus funciones, y además, nos hemos hecho con un sistema operativo, y lo hemos manejado. verdad? preguntó el chico. Sí señor, dijo Betty. nos hemos hecho con un sistema operativo de un ordenador, muy antiguo. ¡Si señorita! y alguien me puede decir, de la marca que era el PC? preguntó el profesor. sí profesor, yo le puedo decir de la marca que era. dijo Dylan. bien, haber, dígamelo, señor dylan. contestó el profesor. me parece, si no estoy equivocado, que era de la marca, "XMS". contestó dylan. ¡nó señor! no es esa marca, ya que los PCs con la marca XMS, no tienen sistema operativo, como sistema, si no que tienen entornos de programación. ¡Pero¿alguien me puede decir, cuantos entornos o también dicho lenguajes de programación existen? preguntó el profesor, que no era otro que el Padre de Betty. ¡yo se lo puedo decir, profesor! dijo duncan. haber, conteste, señor Duncan. dijo el profesor. me parece que entornos, o también dicho, lenguajes de programación, hay vastantes, en todo el mundo. dijo duncan. ¡muy bien, señor duncan! pero haber. dígame, como se llaman, esos lenguajes de programación, y para que sirve cada uno? preguntó el profesor. hay lenguajes, como el BASIC, lenguaje C y el PASCAL, que se usan para hacer programas. tales como calculadoras, blocs de notas, procesadores de textos, ETC. y hay otros lenguajes, tales como el Fortran y el Cóbol, que solo sirven para hacer programas numéricos. dijo Duncan. bien, señor duncan, veo que ha estudiado. dijo el profesor. Señorita Betty Bárret. haber. quiero que me diga, de que partes se compone un PC. dijo el profesor. verá usted, señor profesor. las partes de las que se compone un Ordenador, son. 1. unidad central de proceso. (CPU) 2. la placa madre, que es la que contiene, la Bíos, las tarjetas de Red, de Video, de Sonido, y si las tienen, hasta de Wireles. en definitiva, todo el mecanismo interno. 3. memoria RAM, Necesaria para que arranque el PC. 4. Memoria ROM, Necesaria para que se almacene la Bíos, o en este caso, los entornos de programación, en ordenadores antiguos. 5. unidad de disquete, para poder introducir los discos de 3 un medio. 6. un disco duro, o varios, necesarios, para almacenar la información, como por ejemplo, un Sistema Operativo. ETC. dijo Betty Bárret. ¡muy bien, señorita Betty! veo que has estudiado todo este tiempo. dijo el profesor. si usted, supiera, profesor. en ese momento, el profesor, se dirigió a la mesa de Penélope Lang, y la dijo. vamos ha ver, señorita penélope. quiero que me digas, para que sirve un teclado de un PC. dijo el profesor. bien, señor profesor. un teclado de ordenador, en primer lugar, se utiliza para introducirle los datos a la CPU, para que el procesador de dicha CPU, pueda procesar las órdenes que se le introducen, al PC, a través del teclado. Satisfecho? preguntó Penélope. ¡si señorita lang, estoy Satisfecho! gritó el profesor. después, se dirigió a la mesa de noah, y le dijo. haber, señor noah. quiero que me contestes ha esta pregunta que te voy a formular. dijo el profesor. haber, formule la pregunta, señor profesor. dijo noah, con buena educación. bien. haber. ¿cuantos sistemas operativos existen en todo el mundo? preguntó el profesor. pues, señor profesor, hay muchos sistemas operativos en todo el mundo. ya bien sean Ingleses, japoneses, ETC. pero los mas conocidos, son. 1. Microsoft MS-DOS. 2. Microsoft Windows. 3. Únix. 4. Línux. 5. OS/2. 6. Maquintosh. 7. un sistema operativo, que no lo conoce ni su madre, pero que dícese llamarse Degill. no lo sé, pero hace tiempo, que oí el nombre de ese sistema operativo, ya que una empresa, se dedicó a vender copias baratas de ese Sistema operativo. bueno. mejor dicho, Mini Sistema operativo, ya que solo lo portan los Brazaletes. ahora bien, no me preguntes que brazaletes lo portan, ya que no tengo ni idea. pues del sistema operativo, que yo te estoy hablando, es una versión, hecha especialmente, para esos PCs, que está sacando esa maldita empresa. pero es muy malo, ya que es una Versión, Mini. y además, no permite hacer ni actualizaciones, ni bajarse a una versión anterior. 8. Solaris, de la compañía Sum Micro System. ETC. dijo noah. ¡bien, noah! pero hay una pregunta que quisiera hacer a Betty. dijo el profesor. adelante, profesor, hágame la pregunta. dijo Betty. bien. se trata sobre ese sistema operativo. sabes tú, por casualidad, porqué se están distribuyendo copias de un sistema operativo, que ni siquiera se ha oido nombrar, hasta ahora? preguntó el profesor. verá usted. como ya dije hace mucho tiempo, yo soy almirante de un cuartel Galáctico, que se encuentra en los límites de nuestra Galaxia. así que, nosotros, llevamos estos mini Sistemas operativos, que como bien ha dicho noah, solo valen para los Brazaletes de los guardianes Galácticos. en cuanto a eso de las copias ilegales de ese mismo mini sistema operativo, seguro que se trata de una trola, ya que no se pueden hacer copias, de ese mini sistema, ya que senecesita el código de los guardianes, para poder, engañar al sistema. lo que seguramente, se está haciendo, será un Emulador, que tenga una Versión Emulada del sistema. dijo Betty. ha, bueno. eso ya es otra cosa. y será funcional? preguntó el profesor. no lo sé, ya que yo no llevo esa empresa. seguramente, sí. pero emulado. dijo betty. ha. y sabes de donde probiene ese emulador? y de que compañía es? preguntó el profesor. bueno, según parece, es de una compañía, que trabaja en el espacio, en algún mercado espacial. la compañía, no tengo ni idea, ya que no tube el placer, de visitar el almacén. según parece, es que el emulador, se llamará "BRAZEMU". y según parece, traerá la Versión emulada, por supuesto, del sistema Degill Versión 20.0. pero eso sí, que lo tengo claro. es para PC, ya que se trata de un emulador. por supuesto, solo valdrá para los PCs con Microsoft Windows Vista. dijo Betty. bien. de acuerdo. bueno, prosigamos con la clase. señor noah. ahora, quiero que salga al centro de la clase, y quiero que repartas estos escáners, a todos los alumnos. de acuerdo? preguntó el profesor. si señor, enseguida. dijo noah. en ese momento, noah, salió al centro del aula, donde el profesor, le entregó una gran cantidad de escáners. después de haber recibido todos los escáners, para todos los alumnos, noah, fue pasando por cada mesa, y fue repartiéndo a todos los alumnos, de cada mesa, su escáner. después de haber repartido todos los escáners a cada alumno de esa clase, noah, volvió a su pupitre, con su propio escáner. después, el profesor, dijo. haber alumnos, alumnas, quiero que os fijéis completamente, en buestro escáner. dijo el profesor. en ese momento, todos los alumnos y alumnas, se fijaron completamente, en su escáner. el profesor, dijo. bien, Véis que tiene muchas entradas, para conectar cosas. verdad? Betty dijo. si señor profesor. aquí, hay 3 entradas, para conectar algo. ¡muy bien, señorita Betty! hay 3 entradas. las véis? preguntó el profesor, a todos los alumnos. Si profesor, contestaron todos. muy bien. las 3 entradas de buestro escáner, son. la primera entrada, es para conectar el puerto USB que tiene el propio escáner, a cualquier ordenador, que disponga de un Puerto USB. la véis. nó? preguntó el profesor a los alumnos. si señor profesor, contestaron los niños. ¡bien! la segunda entrada de buestro escáner, sirve para conectarle un puerto, que solo sirve, para aclarár las imágenes, que se generen en el bug de escaneo, cuando el ordenador, ya haya dado la orden de escanear, lo que se muestre en la pantalla del PC. dijo el profesor. después, se volvió a jirar a los alumnos, y les dijo. bien chicos. hasta aquí, estamos todos de acuerdo. nó? preguntó. si señor maestro, dijeron los alumnos. bien. y por último, el puerto donde se conecta el cable, que ba a la toma de corriente de la pared, para que nuestro escáner, pueda funcionar. dijo el profesor. os habéis enterado todos? preguntó el hombre. si señor maestro, nos hemos enterado todos. dijeron los alumnos. en ese momento, el profesor, se dió la buelta, y se dirigió hacia su pupitre, en el centro de la sala de la universidad. pues bien. chicos y chicas, quiero que ahora, lo intentéis vosotros solos, para que yó pueda determinar, si habéis prestado atención, a lo que yó he explicado todo este tiempo. dijo el profesor. en ese momento, la chica Betty Bárret, se puso delante de un Ordenador de esos que por motivos de negocios, la academia galáctica, prestó a la universidad, para que pudiesen trabajar en la clase de informática. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, sacó un pequeño escáner, que llevaba en el interior de su cacharro espacial. en ese momento, sacó 3 puertos de conexión, tales como el puerto de aclarador de imágenes, el puerto que va conectado al PC, y el puerto que vá conectado a la toma de corriente de la pared. a continuación, Betty encendió el Ordenador de los guardianes, y esperó a que se iniciase el sistema operativo Degill. en cuanto el sistema degill se hubo iniciado, Betty Bárret, con la ayuda del mouse, se dirigió hacia la carpeta mis Fotos, y abrió una foto de Betty y Paloma, juntas en la cama, y completamente desnudas. después, pulsó el botón de escaneo, y el ordenador, comenzó a escanear la imágen, que luego, salió por la bandeja del escáner, ya que el escáner de Atómic Betty, era un escáner, impresora, cortesía de los guardianes Galácticos. pero en ese momento, el profesor, dijo.. bien chicos, se ha terminado la primera media hora de la clase. ahora, podéis salir al recreo, para que podáis hablar de buestras cosas. en ese preciso momento, Betty Bárret, acompañada por Noah Parker, salieron a una gran sala que se encontraba en el interior de la gran universidad de Moosejaw. en ese momento, Noah, dijo a Betty. oye Betty, sabes tú, como se utiliza un Sistema operativo? es que yo la verdad, no tengo mucha experiencia con eso de los ordenadores, aunque mi padre sabe cosas de informática, ya que él, trabaja con eso de investigar Alienígenas. dijo Noah. pues verás Noah, dijo Betty. un ordenador, no es un juguete, confío en que eso lo sepas, Noah. dijo Betty de nuevo. vale Betty, eso lo entiendo. un ordenador, es un objeto de trabajo. pero resulta, que yo tengo un Ordenador Portátil, y me parece que es un Intel 80486, de esos que tienen el sistema operativo MS-DOS, y resulta que me han contado, que tú, sabes algo de MS-DOS. ahora yo te pregunto. que es lo que sabes tu de MS-DOS? preguntó Noah. verás Noah. el sistema operativo MS-DOS, es un sistema que funciona a base de comandos por teclado. Verás, te Explicaré. resulta que cuando tu enciendes el PC, te Aparece una pantalla que dice. "Iniciando MS-DOS". verdad? Noah dijo. sí Betty. si eso contesta a tu pregunta. pues bien. esa pantalla, no es Más que el inicio del sistema. después, en el sistema MS-DOS, hay 2 archivos que son. Config.sys, y Autoexec.bat. verdad? preguntó Betty. bueno, dijo Noah. yo la verdad, es que no he visto esa pantalla que aparece cuando el sistema está leyendo no se qué del config.sys, y no se cuantos del autoexec.bat. ¡Noah, pon un poco de atención, por favor! gritó Betty. bueno, como te estaba diciendo, el sistema MS-DOS, es muy Sencillo, ya que cuando ha terminado de cargar todo lo que el sistema operativo, necesita, se carga el Promp, que se encuentra en la última línea del autoexec.bat, junto con el y aparece un Símbolo como este. "C:\". ha quedado claro hasta este punto, Noah? preguntó Betty. si Betty, hasta este punto, lo he entendido. dijo Noah. bien, dijo Betty. ahora, Vamos a crear nuestro primer directorio, y a acceder a ese mismo directorio. para crear un directorio en MS-DOS, tenemos que escrivir el comando MD, que significa Make Directory. escribimos, por ejemplo, MD Betty, y le damos a la tecla enter. si todo ha ido correctamente, ya tenemos el directorio Betty, creado. ahora, para acceder al directorio Betty, ponemos CD Betty. y le damos a enter. si todo ha ido correctamente, estaremos dentro del directorio Betty, y el promp, aparecerá así. "C:\Betty. las Siglas CD, para que lo sepas Noah, significan Change Directory. de momento, quédate con esos comandos, y empieza creando pequeños directorios, accediendo a ellos, y después, yo te enseñaré a crear documentos, a copiar archivos, a copiar directorios, y a instalar unidades de CD, DVD, o de lo que sea, y hasta te enseñaré a borrar los directorios, que hayamos creado. vale? preguntó Betty. vale, dijo Noah. pero en ese mismo momento, la señorita Lang, dijo. ¡bag, no creo que betty, te enseñe a manejar nada, ya que no sabe hacer nada, esta Estúpida! en ese momento, Betty Bárret dijo a Penélope, de muy mala gana. ¡mira penélope¡en primer lugar, no tienes por qué meterte en los asuntos míos y de Noah¡y en segundo lugar, no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar estúpida, o te aseguro que de esta no sales, si no es en una camilla, directa al hospital! en ese momento, Penélope, sacó de los pelos a Betty, y Arrastrándola por el cesped del patio, se la llevó hacia un camino rocoso. en cuanto llegaron al camino rocoso, la malvada penélope lang, dijo a Betty Bárret. ¡ahora me vas a decir lo mismo, que me has dicho delante de Nóah¡venga, a que no te atreves ha decirme eso mismo a la cara, maldita hijadeputa! en ese momento, Betty Bárret, se levantó del suelo, y acercándose a penélope Lang, y de un gran puñetazo en toda la cara la dijo. ¡no vuelvas a llamarme, hijadeputa, Lang¡porque como vuelvas ha abrir tu sucia bocaza para volver a insultarme¡te juro que me las vas a pagar todas juntas! dijo Betty, sacando su super fuerza, solamente para amenazarla, ya que no hiba a usar con ella, su superfuerza, ya que podría reventarla, con tan solo darle la primera patada, o el primer puñetazo. en ese momento, penélope salió corriendo hacia el vestuario que había, no lejos de allí, y se cambió de ropa. pero una ropa, muy especial, ya que se trataba de un Kimono de Karatee, con el cinturón, de color negro. en ese momento, y mientras Betty esperaba impacientemente a Penélope Lang, sentada en uno de los muchos bancos que se encontraban en ese sitio, Betty sacó un pequeño sistema de posicionamiento Global, (GPS), y a través de unas ondas electromagnéticas, Betty, consiguió seguir a Penélope Lang, y consiguió ver todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. justamente, y cuando estaba mirando el vestuario de la señorita lang, ésta, apareció por detrás, y la dijo. ¡Betty, tenemos que pelear. recuerdas? dijo penélope, con recochineo. pero en ese mismo instante, Betty se Levantó del banco, y se puso en frente de la señorita Penélope Lang, amenazante, y la dijo. ¡pues si tenemos que pelear, deja de hacerte la graciosa¡y peleemos de una vez! tengo ganas de ponerte las manos en Cima, para que dejes de molestarnos de una vez¡a Noah, y a Mí! dijo Betty, alzándose contra Penélope Lang. ¡iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! dijo Betty, alzando sus piernas contra la señorita Lang. mientras las 2 chicas, se estaban pegando de ostias hasta en el DNI, por el otro punto, la chica de coletas negras que era nada más y nada menos que Paloma, se acercó a Noah, y dijo. oye Noah. te gustaría que tu y yó, fuésemos a la Playa esta misma tarde, después de las clases? dijo Paloma, con una sonrisita, muy Pícara. en ese momento, el señor Noah, dijo. verás paloma, es que tengo planes esta tarde, ya que había quedado con mi Amiga, bueno, es decir, mi esposa Betty Bárret, para que fuésemos a mi Casa. dijo Noah, muy convencido. en ese momento, la chica paloma, dijo. te digo Noah, que tu esposa, como tu dices, No Vá a ir a tu casa, esta tarde, porque ya me dijo a mí, hace mucho tiempo, que había quedado con Dílan, esta misma tarde, para irse al cine, con el chico de pelo Rubio y ojos azules. así que, mira tú, lo mucho que te quiere Betty Bárret. dijo Paloma. Betty, no es mas que una Puta, que solo le gusta, quedar con los chicos, para que luego, se la follen, por todos los agujeros disponibles. después de haber conseguido lo que ella quería, dice que tiene otros planes, y les deja con ganas de haberse ido con ella a esos mismos planes. por eso te digo, Noah, que no deverías ir con Betty, a ver lo que ella quiere de tí. pues lo único que ella quiere de tí, es tu Polla dentro de su culo, de su Boca, y de su coño. sin envargo, si tu te vienes con migo, te haré el hombre más feliz, y jamás, tendrás cuernos tan grandes como las torres Kío, De Madrid. dijo paloma. en ese momento, Noah, se quedó como pensativo, dándo bueltas a su cabeza, y se preguntaba si era verdad, todo lo que Paloma, le había contado sobre Betty. en ese mismo momento, Paloma, preguntó a Nóah. que me dices Nóah. Aceptas Venirte con Migo a la playa esta misma tarde? o prefieres irte a otros lugares con una gran Puta como Betty. en ese momento, Noah, dijo. Bien paloma. verás, se me ha ocurrido una idea. A parte de que me voy ha ir a vivir con tigo, y a la playa esta misma tarde, voy a pedir el divorcio para Betty Bárret, y voy a reclamarle a mi niña. haber si ahora que se queda Sola¡aprecia mejor lo que tenía, y no trata a los hombres como objetos Sexuales! gritó Noah. en ese momento, paloma dijo. no creo que betty, aprenda esas cosas. a Betty, de siempre le ha gustado Follar, Follar, y solamente Follar. si no te tiene atí, tiene a Dilan, Duncan, y a muchos otros niños, y niñas. porque como tu no sabes, pero te lo voy a decir, vetty, es una Lesviana, a parte de que le gustan los chicos, le gustan también las chicas. o sea, en otras palabras, que me equivocado, es una ViSexual. en ese mismo momento, Noah dijo a paloma. bien Paloma. verás, necesito que me hagas un, pequeño Favor. Paloma dijo. Que pequeño Favor Noah? preguntó Paloma. verás paloma, necesito decirle a Betty, la decisión que he tomado. pero si se lo digo yó, seguro que me matará. por eso te pido, que se lo digas tú, ya que seguramente, Betty Bárret, irá a las playas de Moosejaw, también esta Tarde, y seguramente, si se lo dices tú, no te Matará. de acuerdo Paloma? preguntó Noah. de acuerdo Noah, no te preocupes por eso, ya que yo se lo diré, cuando llegue el momento bien indicado. dijo Paloma. en ese momento, noah, dijo a Paloma. y respecto a otros asuntos, quiero que me ayudes con los juicios que tengamos Betty y yó, por el divorcio, y la separación de bienes. vale? volvió a preguntar Noah. de acuerdo, Noah, no te preocupes, que si esto llega a manos del consejo Galáctico, esos seguro que me echan una mano. no te preocupes, que con migo a tu lado, Atómic Betty, tiene el juicio totalmente Perdido. dijo Paloma. y mientras estos hablaban de como iban a vengarse de Betty Bárret, ésta, estaba torturando a Penélope Lang, haciéndole de todo a la pobre niña, ya que había perdido en la batalla que han tenido en el camino de rocas, la niña de la coleta, bueno, más bien la mujer de la cola de caballo de color rojo, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la pobre de penélope lang, a su antojo, hasta que le hizo todo el daño, que ella quería. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, se fugó del lugar, dejándo a la pobre penélope Lang, hecha polvo completamente, y regresó a la clase de informática, donde el profesor, empezó a dar clase de como manejar un escáner, como escanear imágenes que salían en el cristal del escáner, como guardar las imágenes que han sido escaneadas, ETC. así estubieron hasta bien abanzada la tarde, que terminó la universidad. en ese momento, Noah, acompañado de la señorita Paloma del Planeta Sarbena, se dirigieron a las playas de moosejaw. mientras recorrían tiendas de la ciudad de Moosejaw, Canadá, fueron comprando, todo lo necesario, para poder disfrutar de una tarde en compañía de la señorita paloma, del planeta Sarbena. después de haber comprado un Biquini, un bañador, una crema de protección solar, una crema de protección para después del sol, y otros utensilios, Noah y Paloma, salieron de la tienda, con dirección a las Playas de Moosejaw. finalmente, Noah, y Paloma, llegaron a un gran lugar grande y extenso, en donde toda la gente, estaba Tumbada en la Blanca Arena, y unos metros mas alejados de la blanca Arena, se extendía todo el gran y azulado océano, en el que mucha gente de Moosejaw, se estaba bañando, sin problemas, ya que por esas zonas, no Solía haber Tiburones. y casi nunca, se habían rejistrado muertes de bañistas por causas desconocidas, como por Ataques de Tiburón. pero todo eso bá a cambiár, de un momento a Otro. aunque una vez, y por eso digo casi nunca se rejistraron Ataques de Tiburón, ya que el único Ataque de Tiburón, que se rejistró en las playas de Moosejaw, fue el que sufrió Betty Bárret, cuando tan solo tenía 8 Años de Edad. Fue Atacada por un Tiburón Tigre, uno de la especie, GaleunoCerdo Cubier. gracias a que pudo salir nadando, evitó que el Tiburón Tigre, la devorase por completo. desde entonces, no han vuelto a rejistrarse Ataques de Tiburón, a personas, o Bañistas. y por supuesto, Betty Bárret, no volvió a meterse en las Aguas de las Playas de Moosejaw, solo por prevención. pero dejemos los Ataques de Tiburón, y volvamos a ese día Felíz, que nóah, estaba pasando con Paloma, sin sospechar, que Betty Bárret, había ido a las Playas de Moosejaw, solamente, para Vijilar que no Apareciese ningún Tiburón de las Especies, Carcharodon Carchariass, o Galeunocerdo Cubier, que pudiesen poner en peligro la vida de nuestros Bañistas. mientras Betty Bárret, estaba subida en una pequeña Torre que hacía posible las constantes Vijilancias de toda la playa, Noah, y Paloma, fueron a bañarse, como ellos mismos, habían acordado. tras correr los 2 juntos, se metieron en las frías aguas de las Playas de Moosejaw, Canadá. y una vez dentro, comenzaron a jugar, como todos, a lanzarse chorros de Agua con las manos, y Algunas otras personas, a navegar en Barca.

Capítulo 2. Un Trájico momento, en las Playas de Moosejaw. la Aparición de un Carcharodon Carcharias, en las Playas de Moosejaw.

mientras todos estaban contentos y felices en el interior de las aguas de la playa de moosejaw, Atómic Betty, estaba subida en su pequeña Atalaya, para vijilar mejor las azuladas aguas, ya que no quería que nadie, sufriese un Ataque de Tiburón. pero por las alejadas costas de la Playa de moosejaw, un enorme animal Acuático, se iba acercando, a gran velocidad, hacia las playas de Moosejaw. el animál, Tenía el Morro, como de punta, y en casi la mitád, casi llegando al Morro, presentaba una gran Boca, con un Radio de Mordedura, de 50 por 60. la parte de Arriba del animal, era de color verdoso, por lo que no puede ser descubierto en las Aguas. la parte de Abajo del Animal, era de color Blanco, ya que esa parte no tiene problemas, a ser descubierta, ya que la parte que puede ser descubierta, es de color verdoso. el animal, medía lo menos 13 metros de largo. y era un gran Tiburón Blanco, de eso no cabía la menor duda, se trataba de un gran Carcharodon Carcharias, que se iba acercándo rápidamente, a donde estaba su gran alimento. mientras la gente estaba bañándose sin sospechar de lo que se les echaba encima, el animal, o gran escualo, porfín, se dió a conocer, sacándo su gran Aleta Dorsal, que sobresalía de las Aguas. en ese momento, el gran escualo, Centró su mirada en una chica de piel morena, y el pelo,de color Rubio, o castaño, eso no se sabía, devido a la lejanía, que Tenía el Gran y Temible escualo, de su situación, con respecto a la Víctima. pero en cuanto el gran y temible escualo, entró en las costas de las playas de Moosejaw, Escondió de nuevo su gran Aleta dorsal, para no ser descuvierto, y así poder hacer su Ataque por sorpresa. en ese momento, el gran y temible Tiburón Blanco, se puso a nadar más Rápido, ya que tenía a la Víctima muy cerca. y en cuanto llegó a su lugar, el tiburón, mordió una de las piernas de la Víctima, y esta empezó a Sangrar, de inmediato. en ese momento, la chica de piel morena, y pelo castaño, empezó a dar gritos, y a patalear en el Agua, mientras ésta se volvía de color Rojo. de Repente, una gran cabeza de tiburón, Salió de las Aguas, y mordiéndo a su Víctima en el Pecho, que le atravesó la Caja Toráfica, se la llevó hacia el fondo, entre sus dientes, mientras una gran escena de terror, mostraba como en el fondo de las Aguas, subían Burbujas de Sangre, y la iba despedazando, por completo, esparciéndo sus pedazos, por las playas de Moosejaw, mientras que en el exterior, solo quedó un gran charco de Sangre. terminado su trabajo, el Gran Tiburón Blanco, desapareció de Allí. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, bajó de su Atalaya, lo más Rápido que pudo, aunque ya era demasiado Tarde, ya que la niña de piel morena y pelo castaño, había sido destrozada por un gran Carcharodon Carcharias, que apareció en el horizonte de las playas de Moosejaw. pero en ese momento, por debajo de las piernas de un niño de piel Blanca y el pelo Moreno, de nuevo el traqueteo submarino y la espuma que levantaba el nadar de un gran escualo, hizo Presencia en la playa de moosejaw, y en cuestión de segundos, el malvado tiburón Blanco, mordió una de las piernas del niño, haciendo que éste mismo, se revolviese, en el agua, dando gritos, y chapoteando en ella, mientras ésta se volvía de nuevo de color Rojo. en ese mismo momento, de nuevo, y lo que pudo Ver Betty, fue lo más terrorífico. ya que vió de nuevo, la cabeza de un Tiburón de 13 metros de largo, Asomar por encima de las aguas, llevándose entre los dientes, medio Torax, y Caja Toráfica, ya que lo había seccionado por la mitad. en ese momento, el malvado Tiburón Blanco, arremetió contra 3 personas más, Seccionándolas también por la mitad, y probocando más charcos de sangre en las playas, haciendo de Ellas, un verdadero infierno. una vez que el Carcharodon Carcharias, se hubo Alejado, después de haber matado a 5 personas en las playas de moosejaw, se alejó, satisfecho de su banquete. en ese momento, Noah dijo. Paloma, será mejor que salgamos del Agua, no vaya a ser que ese maldito Tiburón, Regrese. en ese momento, Betty, Calló al suelo Desmayada, por lo que vió en las playas de moosejaw. pero al estár 2 minutos inconsciente, despertó de su desmayo, y se alejó corriendo de allí, para que Paloma, y Noah, no la descubrieran, que estubo en las playas de moosejaw. una vez pasado todo el peligro, y cuando por Órdenes extrictas de la Policía de Moosejaw, a la que se le había contado que un gran Carcharodon carcharias, había Aparecido en las Playas de Moosejaw, Ésta, mandó Cerrar todas las playas de Moosejaw, hasta que no se le diese muerte a ese animal Marino. en ese mismo momento, Noah dijo. no es posible¡si por estos lugares, no suele haber Tiburones Blancos¡como es que ha aparecido un Gran Tiburón Blanco de 13 Metros por estas playas? preguntó Noah a paloma. No tengo ni idea Noah, pero lo que sí es seguro, es que 5 personas, han muerto hoy destrozadas en la playa. lo cual, y más probable, es que ese maldito tiburón, haya presentido que había gente en las playas, lo cual, y mas posible, es que se trate de un Grandísimo Carcharodon Carcharias, muy inteligente. en ese momento, noah dijo. un tiburón inteligente, donde se ha visto eso? preguntó noah. no estoy segura Noah. pero no es de extrañar que no sea un tiburón normal, ya que un Galeocerdo Cubier, solo mide, el mas largo, 8 Metros. y significa que ese tiburón Blanco, o Carcharodon Carcharias, ha medido 13 metros, y pesa por su tamaño, yo diría que 6 Toneladas. lo que me sorprende de verdad, es la reacción que ha tenido Betty, ante ese mounstro marino. al ver a ese Tiburón Blanco, deborar a 5 personas, Betty, se ha desmayado, y no ha Dado señales de heroína¡lo cual me sorprende mucho! dijo paloma. ante esta afirmación, Noah solo pudo decir. si me permites paloma, puedo ir a casa de Betty, y preguntarle, algo de ese maldito Tiburón Blanco. dijo Noah. De acuerdo Noah, como tu Quieras, Ve a casa de Betty, y pregúntale, si sabe algo de ese maldito Tiburón Blanco, y si conoce Mas planetas que la Tierra, en los que se supone que pueda haber Vida. dijo Paloma. de acuerdo Paloma, voy a preguntarle a Betty eso. dijo noah. y diciendo estas palabras, el Chaval Noah Parker, salió corriendo hacia la casa de Betty Bárret, para Preguntarle si sabía de algún planeta del sistema Solar, o más Alejado del Sol, en el que se supiera si hay Vida Extraterrestre. así estubo corriendo durante 10 minutos seguidos. pero en cuanto llegó a casa de Betty, Noah, llamó a la puerta, con sigilo y delicadeza. toc toc toc. en ese momento, la voz dulce de betty Bárret dijo. quien es el que llama a mi puerta? en ese momento, Noah dijo. soy yo Betty, tu esposo noah. en ese momento, Betty, se levantó del sillón, en el que estaba sentada, no sin antes, dejar en cima de la mesa de su casa, el libro, que se titulaba, "The Great Withe Sark". después, con pasos delgaditos, Betty, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa, y la abrió. en ese momento, Betty dijo a Noah. ¡ha, hola, Noah! no te había reconocido, Pasa, pasa! dijo Betty. en ese momento, Noah, pasó al interior de la casa de Betty. pero antes de sentarse en el sofá, Betty le dijo. no quieres tomar nada para comer y Beber? preguntó Betty. sí, como quieras, dame una Coca-cola, y un paquete de Bettys de patatas fritas. dijo noah, sentándose en el sofá. en ese momento, Betty, se dirigió hacia la cocina, y abrió la nevera, en la que se encontró, con un Pack de 6 Latas de Coca-cola, y una gran cantidad de bolsas de Bettys de Patatas Fritas. en ese momento, Betty sacó un paquete de patatas fritas y una Coca-cola, y cerró la nevera. después, se la llevó a su marido Noah, que estaba sentado ya en el sofá. Aquí lo tienes noah, un paquete de Bettys de patatas fritas, y una lata de Coca-cola. dijo Betty mientras se lo entregaba a Noah. Gracias, Betty, eres la mejor de todas las mujeres. dijo noah, cogiendo el contenido de las manos de Betty Bárret. en ese momento, y tras haber entregado el contenido a su esposo Noah, Betty se sentó con él, en el Sofá, y le preguntó. y bien Noah, que es lo que pasa, o que me quieres preguntar? en ese momento, noah dijo. verás betty. me gustaría que me respondieses a 2 preguntas. ¡Dispara, te escucho! dijo Betty, de mal humor. en ese momento, noah, dijo. mira Betty. solo quiero saber, si tu sabes si hay mas Planetas que la tierra, que contengan vida en el Sistema Solar, o mas alejados del Sol. dijo noah, con cara de un niño que escucha a su profesora. en ese momento, Betty, se puso de piernas cruzadas, y dijo a Noah. bien Noah, tu lo has querido. te contaré todo lo que sé, sobre los planetas exteriores a la Tierra. eso incluye también, a todos los planetas Exteriores o gaseosos. empezaré por el primer planeta del sistema Solar, y acabaré por el último del sistema solar. dijo Betty. y tras decir esto, Betty, le dijo a Noah.  
1. Planeta Mercurio. El Más Cercano Al Sol.  
este planeta, es un planeta hecho de hierro, y es el más cercano al Sol. recibe el nombre de Mercurio, en honor al mensajero de los dioses, según la Mitología Romana. este planeta, o sea, el planeta Mercurio, es un planeta estéril, o sea, es decir, no puede contener vida, y no contiene Vida, devido a que no posée una Atmósfera que pueda disipar la luz, y los Rayos ultra Violeta. en cuanto a sus movimientos, como el de Rotación, y el de translación, son muy bariados. el planeta Mercurio, tarda en dar una vuelta completa alrededor del sol, 88 días. en cuanto al Día en mercurio, es de 176 días Mercurianos. las temperaturas en el Planeta Mercurio, son muy elevadas, pudiendo alcanzar unas temperaturas diurnas que oscilan entre los 470 ºC. y por la noche, en el planeta Mercurio, las Temperaturas, Bajan muchísimo, tanto como que se sitúan entre los 170 ºC bajo Cero. no existe nada de Agua sobre la Superficie del planeta Mercurio. pero si existe en los Casquetes polares, donde no dá el Sol, ya que se encuentra en las profundidades de los enormes Cráteres que pueblan el planeta Mercurio. pero se encuentra en estado congelado, ya que al no poseer Atmósfera ninguna, capaz de disipar los rayos ultravioleta del sol, y toda su radiación solar, el Agua en estado Líquido, no puede existir en el Planeta Mercurio. además, fue lo primero, de lo que nos dimos cuenta, Esparky, X-5, y yó, cuando Visitamos Mercurio, cuando nos mandaron hacer una gran exploración de toda la Galaxia, y todos sus sistemas y planetas. en definitiva. Mercurio, no tiene Vida. Ahora Vamos al siguiente Planeta del sistema Solar.  
2. Planeta Venus. el planeta bajo un Velo.  
este planeta, de dimensiones ecuatoriales muy similares a las de la tierra, se le parece mucho. pero he aquí el parecido. el Planeta Venus, solo es similar a la tierra, en sus dimensiones ecuatoriales. al contrario que Mercurio, Venus si posée una densa Atmósfera irrespirable compuesta principalmente por Dióxido de Carbono, que contiene un 95. También contiene Idrógeno, Metano, Etano, Argón, Anídrido carbónico, ETC. También está compuesta por grandes 3 densas capas de Nubes, que posiblemente, en la tercera y última capa de Nubes de Venus, si puede que haya Agua. pero ¡Atención! he dicho que puede que haya agua, no que la alla. ya que las nuves del Planeta Venus, están compuestas principalmente por Gotas de Ácido de Azufre, y Ácido Sulfúrico. al contrario que en el planeta Tierra, Venus no poseé océanos de Agua, ya que al no disponer de ella, Venus, nos ofrece un panorama desolador, y además, gracias al efecto invernadero, Venus es también Abrasador. las temperaturas Diurnas sobre la superficie del Planeta Venus, oscilan entre los 480 ºC. mientras que las temperaturas Nopturnas sobre la superficie del Planeta Venus, son las mismas que durante el día. es decir, 480 ºC. el movimiento de Rotación del Planeta Venus, es lento y además, es Retrógrada. por lo que si se pudiese vivir en el Planeta Venus, veríamos salir el sol por el Oeste, y Ponerse por el Este. los días Venusianos, son muy largos. no sé exactamente lo que durarán. pero creo que da una vuelta cada 243 días. es decir, son muy largos, ya que como he dicho, el movimiento de rotación de Venus, es lento y Además, Retrógrada. por lo que en este planeta, tampoco se puede desarrollar la vida. ya que al no poséer Agua sobre la superficie del planeta Venus, y como las nubes de Venus están compuestas principalmente de Ácido de azufre y Ácido Sulfúrico, no puede haber nada más que lagos grandes, compuestos principalmente de esos 2 Ácidos. el de azufre, y el Sulfúrico. a parte de eso, Venus se puede ver varias horas antes del amanecer, y un par de horas después del anochecer.  
por último, y esto quiero que te quede claro Noah, nosotros resistimos solamente, Visitando 2 horas, el Planeta Venus, ya que como ya te he contado que el Planeta Venus, poseé exactamente un 95 de Dióxido de carbono. un 18 de Gas Metano. un 0,003 de Gas Etano. un 0,001 de Gas de Argón. un 0,10 de Anídrido Carbónico. un 0,0001 de vapor de Agua. un 0,0001 de Idrógeno. y un 0,000 de Gás de Oxígeno, en la Atmósfera del Planeta Venus. por tanto, las 2 horas que pudimos aguantar en la superficie del planeta Venus, pudimos ver la montaña más alta de Venus, vautizada como el Monte Maxuey. y también, pudimos ver un gran río de Lava, recorriendo la superficie de Venus. nada más, esto es todo lo del planeta Venus. ahora, vamos, al siguiente planeta, a excepción de la tierra, que esa nos la Saltamos. vamos al planeta que viene después.  
3. Planeta Marte. el polvoriento planeta Rojo.  
Marte es el tercer planeta del sistema solar, a excepción del Planeta Tierra. Marte recibe su mismo nombre en honor al diós de la Guerra, en la mitología Romana. el color Rojizo del Planeta, se da de origen en onor a la sangre. y a toda la superficie de Basalto del Planeta. Marte, Posée una Atmósfera irrespirable compuesta por Dióxido de Carbono, que se compone de un 100. también se compone Por Metano. Etano. Elio. Idrógeno. Anídrido Carbónico. Argón. Vapor de Agua. el Oxígeno, muy esencial para la Vida en la Tierra, no está presente en la Atmósfera Marciana. Marte, también, tiene 3 capas de nuves de 3 colores. sin envargo, Marte, parece que en un pasado remoto, si ha sido capaz de alvergar vida inteligente, y si no es así, en forma de Musgos, likens, y otras plantas. pero para su desgracia, Marte, es un Planeta que se estaba secando, y que ahora, es totalmente estéril, sin ninguna forma de Vida, aunque nosotros cuando estubimos en ese planeta, pudimos observar rodeados Por una Atmósfera irrespirable de Dióxido de Carbono, que muy por debajo de la superficie Marciana, parece subsistir un lago de Agua Subterránea. los Movimientos de Rotación y de translación del Planeta Marte, son muy Variados. por ejemplo, un Día en Marte, dura 24 Horas y media. mientras que un Día Terrestre, dura 23 Horas. por lo tanto, un Día marciano, dura una hora Más. el Año Marciano, dura mucho más que en la tierra. por ejemplo. si un Año terrestre son 365 Días, un Año Marciano, dura 687 días terrestres. al contrario que Venus, Marte, Posée 2 Casquetes polares, en los que se Alverga Agua en forma de Nieve Carbónica. Marte, también poseé 2 Satélites, llamados Fobos y Deimos. Marte, o el Planeta Marte, es Todo Rojo, porque la superficie del planeta, parece que está formada por Rocas de Vasalto, lo que le dá un color si se mira desde la Tierra, con Telescopios CCD, de un Color Rojo. de ahí, a que al Planeta Marte, se le llame el Planeta Rojo. por otro punto, en Marte, a pesar de que hay 3 capas de nubes en la Atmósfera Marciana, no puede llover, al no haber Agua en Forma líquida Sobre la superficie del Planeta. sin envargo, Enormes Tormentas de polvo y Arena, Azotan constantemente Todo el Planeta, haciendo que los pocos Granillos de polvo, se eleven hacia la Atmósfera, de ahí que la Atmósfera del planeta Marte, tenga ese color Asalmonado. sin envargo, Marte, es muy similar a los grandes desiertos del Sájara. bueno, por lo que se ha demostrado hasta ahora, es que en Marte, no parece existir la vida de momento, ya que el planeta Marte y rojo, es escesivamente frío. en el mejor de los casos, por encima del punto de congelación. ahora vamos a por el Mas gigante de todos los Planetas.  
4. Planeta Júpiter. el gran gigante gaseoso.  
Júpiter, es el cuarto Planeta del sistema Solar, a Excepción de la Tierra. el Planeta Júpiter, es un planeta Gigantesco, ya que está formado solamente Por Gases. como hemos dicho, es un Planeta, que forma parte de los denominados Planetas Exteriores o Gaseosos. júpiter está Formado principal mente por Gases, como ya hemos dicho. tiene unas dimensiones ecuatoriales muy exajeradas, devido a su gran tamaño. Júpiter, recibe su nombre, en onor al diós Júpiter, en la Mitología Romana. el Planeta Júpiter, tiene una Magnetosfera, mayor que la de la tierra, ya que su atracción Gravitatoria, es de 22 MS/2. de gravitación. Júpiter está formado por una Atmósfera irrespirable de Gas Metano y de Vapor de Amoníaco. pero también contiene Elio. Nó hay Superficie Sólida en Júpiter. Solo Gases y Mas Gases, a Parte del Metano, Amoníaco, y el Elio. el Planeta Júpiter, está formado también, por muchas zonas y Bandas de nubes. que entre las cuales, se destaca, La gran Mancha Roja. La Gran Mancha Roja del Planeta Júpiter, es en realidad una fuerte tormenta, 3 veces superior, que se ha estado devatiendo por todo el planeta, desde hace 4 millones de Años, y que aún continúa, Activa. el Planeta Júpiter, también contiene muchísimas lunas. el número real de lunas, no lo se a ciencia cierta. creo que son 16. pero hay 4 lunas, que són. IO, Europa, Ganímedes, y Calisto. estas Lunas, o estas 4 lunas forman parte del grupo de los Satélites Galileanos, ya que fueron descubiertas por Galileo Galiley. dijo Betty, para que nóa escuchase más convencido. el movimiento de Rotación del Planeta Júpiter, es más Rápido, ya que al ser solamente un planeta Gaseoso, pues su movimiento de Rotación, es más Rápido, y Tarda 9 horas en dar una vuelta sobre si mismo. por lo que los días y las Noches Jovianas, pasan mucho antes que en la tierra. ya que si el Planeta Júpiter Tarda 9 horas en realizar una vuelta completa sobre si mismo, la tierra Tarda 23 horas en realizar una vuelta sobre si misma. así queda demostrado que el Planeta Júpiter, es más Rápido en su Rotación, al solo tardar 9 horas en realizar una vuelta completa sobre si mismo. pero y el de Translación? en estos Aspectos, Júpiter, tarda más en realizar una vuelta completa al rededor del sol, ya que está mucho mas lejos que Mercurio y que Venus. por ejemplo, la tierra tarda 365 días en dar una vuelta alrededor del Sol. pues bien. el Planeta Júpiter, Tarda 12 Años en realizar su vuelta alrededor del sol, devido a su lejanía. pero es solo eso. aunque quisiéramos vivir en Júpiter, ningún ser umano ni animal, ni microorganismo, puede vivir en el Planeta Júpiter, al poseér una Atmósfera irrespirable de Gas Metano y de Vapor de Amoníaco, pero que es rica en Elio. y además, no podríamos vivir allí, ya que la presiónAtmosférica es Terrible, de miles de kilómetros por centímetro cuadrado. nó, no podemos ir allí. júpiter, poseé un tenue sistema de Anillos, que no es visible a simple vista. pero que el sistema de anillos, están hechos de cristales de hielo y polvo cósmico. bueno, pero júpiter, nos reserva muchas Sorpresas, que no sean las grandes y terribles Tormentas eléctricas que se generan en el interior del planeta, con vientos de hasta 500 KM por H. me estoy refiriendo al Satélite Europa. Europa, no es más, que un Satélite Joviano, que poseé una gran corteza Elada, que proteje un Océano Cálido, de Agua Salada. y posiblemente, la presencia de Vida Marina he inteligente.  
Nóah, estaba escuchando Atentamente, lo que Betty Bárret, le estaba diciendo sobre los Planetas del sistema solar, con gran Alegría y entusiasmo, por su parte. Mientras Tanto, Betty Continuaba.  
Bueno, he a quí, todo lo del planeta Júpiter. ahora vamos ha ver el siguiente planeta Gaseoso.  
5. Planeta Saturno. El Señor De Los Anillos.  
Saturno, es el quinto planeta del sistema solar, a Excepción de la Tierra. Saturno está formado también, principalmente por Gases, ya que también forma parte de los denominados planetas exteriores o Gaseosos. sin envargo, Satturno, tiene un Visible sistema de Anillos, y muy grandes y brillanntes. pero desgraciadamente, el Planeta Saturno, tampoco puede Ser visitado, al poseér una atmósfera irrespirable de Gas Metano y de Vapor de Amoníaco, muy similar a la de júpiter. Saturno recibe su mismo nombre, en onor al dios Saturno, no se en que mitología. a parte del sistema de anillos de Saturno, Saturno tiene principalmente 28 lunas, que de las cuales, solo se conocen 2. la Mas Grande, Titán, tiene una Atmósfera, muy similar a la de la primitiva tierra, con muchas nubes, compuestas principalmente, por Gotas de Metano, y Etano. Saturno, tiene un movimiento de Rotación un poco mas lento que el de júpiter. ya que tarda en dar una vuelta sobre si mismo, unas 10 horas Aproximadamente. por tanto, los Días y las noches Saturnianas, son un poco mas Léntas que en Júpiter. sin envargo el Año saturniano, dura 30 Años Terrestres, que es el tiempo que tarda Saturno, en dar una vuelta alrededor del sol. otro Satélite de Saturno, llamado Encélado, no es ni similar a la Tierra, ya que no poseé Atmósfera, y está poblado de Cráteres de impacto. Saturno, también poseé una Atmósfera con Bandas de colores, pero con menos intensidad que las Bandas de júpiter. bueno, esto ha sido todo sobre el planeta Saturno. ahora vamos al Siguiente planeta del sistema Solar, que también es Gaseoso, Como júpiter, y Saturno.  
6. Planeta Urano. el Planeta que orbita de lado.  
Urano, es el sexto planeta del sistema Solar, A Excepción de la Tierra. poco conozco yo sobre este planeta, ya que está muy alejado del sol, y las temperaturas, no superan los 280 ºC bajo Cero. pero principalmente, el Planeta Urano tiene una Atmósfera Irrespirable de Gas Metano y de Vapor de Amoníaco, muy similar a la de Júpiter y Saturno. el planeta Urano, recibe su mismo nombre en honor a uno de los hijos de Crono, y Zéus. en la mitología Griega. Urano, se presenta en el cielo nopturno como un Disco AmarilloVerdoso. por lo demás, Urano es muy similar a los planetas Júpiter, y Saturno, porque es del mismo grupo que esos 2 Planetas. los movimientos de rotación y translación de urano, no son similares a los de Júpiter y Saturno. urano tiene una duración en el día y la noche, de 18 horas. mientras que el Año urañano, dura 84 Años terrestres.  
Urano tiene un sistema tenue de 11 Anillos, todos hechos principalmente, por Partículas de Amoníaco, Metano, Etano, ETC, y Polvo Cósmico. bueno, esto es todo lo que te puedo contar de urano. solamente, que en el Planeta Urano, no existe Vida Alguna. Vamos al siguiente Planeta.  
7. Planeta Neptuno. el último planeta gigante.  
Neptuno, es el Séptimo Planeta del sistema Solar, A Excepción de la Tierra. neptuno está formado también por solo Gas. ya que también forma parte de los planetas exteriores o gaseosos. neptuno está formado principalmente por una atmósfera irrespirable de Gas Metano y de Vapor de amoníaco, como los demás planetas exteriores o gaseosos. sin envargo, neptuno, tiene 8 lunas, de las cuales solo se conoce una, Tritón, la luna mas grande del Planeta Neptuno. por lo demás, es muy similar a Júpiter, Saturno, y Urano, en su composición Atmosférica. los movimientos de rotación y translación de neptuno, son estos. Neptuno tarda 16 horas en dar una vuelta sobre si mismo. por lo que el día y la noche en neptuno, solo duran 16 horas. mientras que el año en neptuno, dura 165 años terrestres. las Temperaturas en neptuno, son super frías, no llegando a superar los 300 ºC bajo cero, o los 380 ºC bajo cero. esto es todo, lo del planeta Neptuno. ahora, vamos con el siguiente planeta, después de plutón, y de Sedna, que no forman parte como planetas.  
8. Planeta Lite. (Planeta Ligero)  
Lite, o Lijero en español, es el Optavo planeta del sistema Solar, a Excepción de la Tierra, Plutón y Sedna. Lite está formado principalmente por Gases, y forma parte de los denominados planetas exteriores o gaseosos. pero sus características, son distintas a las de Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, y Neptuno. en lugar de poseér una Admósfera irrespirable de Gas Metano y de Vapor de Amoníaco, el planeta lite, poseé, una Atmósfera irrespirable de ANídrido Carbónico, y Dióxido de Carbono, congelados, ya que está muy alejado de nuestro Sol. el Planeta Lite, presenta un Disco de color Morado, ya que no posée Metano, ni Amoníaco. el color morado del planeta, lo producen el Dióxido de Carbono, y el Anídrido Carbónico, que subsisten congelados en la atmósfera del planeta Lite. el Planeta Lite, no posée ningún Satélite, y eso que es Gaseoso. la rotación del Planeta Lite, solamente es de 5 horas. mientras que el movimiento de translación, o sea el Año liteano, dura exactamente 390 años terrestres. por lo que si vamos al planeta Lite, un Año liteano, son 390 Años terrestres, devido a la lejanía a la que se encuentra el Planeta Lite, del Sol. Lite, tiene un interior gaseoso, por lo que no tiene superficie Sólida. pero no puede tener nubes, en estado de Vapor, ya que está muy alejado del sol, y las temperaturas en el planeta lite, son de 500 ºC bajo cero, las diurnas. por lo que las Temperaturas Nopturnas en el Planeta Lite, pueden llegar a alcanzar, los 800 ºC Bajo Cero. si no fue así, una vez, que fue invierno en el planeta lite, se han llegado a medir temperaturas muy inferiores, como por ejemplo, de día, las temperaturas invernales del planeta Lite, han sido de 1024 ºC bajo cero. por lo que las temperaturas nopturnas en el Planeta Lite, han sido de 2284 ºC bajo cero. o sea, que en definitiva, el planeta Lite, no es recomendable para la vida, ya que es todo hielo.  
9. Planeta Tanky. un planeta Telúrico y rocoso helado.  
Tanky, es el noveno planeta de nuestro sistema Solar, a excepción de la Tierra, Plutón y Sedna.  
Tanky, nos recuerda mucho a nuestra tierra, cuando entró en la era glacial, ya que tanky, si puede ser visitado por el ser humano, siempre que vaya con trajes especializados, devido a que el Planeta Tanky, forma parte de los Planetas Telúricos y Rocosos. Tanky, posée una atmósfera respirable de Oxígeno, y dióxido de Carbono, pero en menos cantidades, aunque por desgracia, está helada. ya que el Planeta Tanky, está muy lejos del sol. pero muy lejos. sustemperaturas diurnas, alcanzan los 3000 ºC bajo cero por el día, y por la noche, alcanzan los 9000 ºC bajo Cero. así que si estáis pensando en visitar Tanky, hacedlo, con trajes super especializados, o moriréis allí, congelados. bueno, esto ha sido todo, ya que no hay Más planetas en nuestro sistema Solar, que pueda decirte. que. te ha gustado la clase de Astronomía Noah? preguntó Betty Bárret. sí, me ha gustado, y al Menos, ya sé, que tanto el Planeta Tierra, como el Planeta Marte, y Como el Planeta Tanky, han tenido Vida. dijo noah. sí. pero ten cuydado, que el Planeta Tanky ese, puede poseér Vida, yo no digo que nó, pero es muy poco probable, que la tenga devido a la lejanía del Sol. al menos, si tiene una Atmósfera en condiciones para contener Vida. dijo Betty. ha. entonces, ahora quisiera hacerte otra pregunta, antes de volver comn Paloma. dijo Noah. Adelante, pregunta, que te escucho. bien, es Sobre ese maldito Tiburón, que ha aparecido en las playas de Moosejaw. dijo Noah. ha, eso? sí. y qué quieres saber? preguntó Betty. piensas tú que haya podido venir de algún planeta del sistema solar, como por ejemplo Tanky o Lite? preguntó Noah. lo dudo mucho. ya que Lite, es irrespirable. y Tanky es respirable, pero está muy Frío como para alvergar Vida. dijo Betty. en ese momento, noah dijo a Betty. entonces, de donde ha podido venir ese maldito Tiburón? preguntó Noah. No estoy segura noah. pero pienso que ha podido venir de uno de los planetas Líquidos o acuosos, del sistema de lubina6. dijo Betty. Lubina6? preguntó Noah. que es eso de lubina6? volvió a preguntar noah. Mira Noah. lubina6, es otro sistema solar, como el nuestro, pero que solo está formado por planetas Líquidos o acuosos. dijo Betty Bárret. Vale, pues eso es lo que yo quería Saber. dijo Noah. bien, si necesitas que te explique Algo, tan solo, tienes que pedirme ayuda. ha, volverás para Cenar? preguntó Betty Bárret a Noah. en ese momento, noah, empezó a quedarse como pensativo, y al fin dijo a Betty. claro, tengo Ganas de saludar a Susy, nuestra hija. no te preocupes, que volveré para Cenar, dijo Noah. Betty dijo a noah, mientras le habría la puerta. ¡Noah, toma. por si te interesa, aquí tienes un libro sobre Toda nuestra Galaxia, y las Galaxias vecinas, con sus sistemas solares, sus planetas, y todos sus cuerpos celestes, por si te interesa saber algo sobre ese maldito Tiburón Blanco, que ha aparecido en las playas. en ese momento, Noah, dijo a Betty. Gracias, gran maestra Betty, lo leeré, en cuanto tenga tiempo. de acuerdo? preguntó Noah. bien, cuando tu quieras, buscas un ratito libre, y te lées el libro. dijo Betty. Noah dijo. ¡Gracias, ahora, me voy, que me espera Paloma, para jugar un Ratito¡Adiós, Betty! dijo Noah, mientras salía corriendo de la casa de Betty, justo en el mismo momento, en el que llegaba Susy a su Casa. Susy, era una niña de lindos ojos Verdes, como los de su madre, Betty. tenía también un lindo pelo Rubio, con una Preciosa cola de Caballo, del mismo color que su pelo. tenía en la cabeza, una Diadema de color Azúl, y una Goma de color Azul. tenía una estatura de 85 centímetros, al igual que su madre, cuando tenía su edad, ya que susy, tenía 12 años. en ese momento, Betty dijo a su hija. hola susy, como te ha ido en la escuela? preguntó Betty, deseando saber los progresos de su hija. vueno, contesto la niña. me ha ido bien, si no fuese por un hijodeputa, que ha intentado propasarse con migo. dijo Susy, con un gran mosqueo. ¡baá, no te apures hija mía, que todos hemos pasado por esos malos ratos, y esos terribles avusos. dijo Betty. Mamá, quiero hacerte una pregunta. dijo susy. haber, ya sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, hija mía. estoy a tu total disposición. dijo Betty, mientras preparaba, una supulenta Cena. en ese momento, Susy, se dirigió a la cocina, con su madre, para preguntarle, lo siguiente, que la tenía preocupada. verás mamá, prosiguió la niña. no sé, como puede sentarte esto. pero resulta que en el colegio, al niño que me estaba puteando, pues, claro, me tuve que defender. pero cuando le metí un puñetazo, y una patada, el niño, ha salido volando, hacia la otra punta de la escuela, llendo a estrellarse, contra la pared, de esa punta. dijo Susy. hajam. y que pasa por eso Susy? preguntó Betty. nada mamá. pero quiero saber, porque tengo tanto poder, como el que dicen por ahy, que tienes tú? en ese momento, Betty, se sentó en el suelo de la cocina, junto con su hija Susy, y la dijo. Verás susy. como tu bien sabes, tu madre, o sea yó, es una Guardiana Galáctica. bueno, no lo sabes. Verdad. y como tu eres mi hija, esos genes de fuerza, se quedan en los descendientes, que por normas de larguirucho tankanushu, los descendientes de los guardianes, pronto, tendrán que prepararse, para cuando, el guardián Galáctico, falte, o le pase Algo. lo que te quiero decir con esto, hija mía, es que pronto, tendrás que hirte, porque larguirucho tankanushu, te llamará, a su presencia. dijo Betty. y tu no puedes hacer algo para impedirlo, mamá? preguntó Susy. nó hija, nó. yo no puedo intervenir en esa ley, que tiene larguirucho tankanushu. y muy Pronto, tendrás que irte. dijo Betty, con tristeza, y con alegría, al saber que su hija, pronto se convertirá en una auténtica Guardiana Galáctica, protectora del cosmos. en ese momento, Susy, dijo. Mamá, cuando sucederá ese acontecimiento? preguntó Susy, a su madre Betty. Betty dijo. muy pronto hija, muy pronto. quizás esta misma noche, sea la última noche, en la que te pueda abrazar entre mis brazos. dijo Betty. bueno, que sea lo que diós, quiera, y que tankanushu, decida mi destino. dijo Susy. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡susy¡eso es! casi ya hablas como una auténtica guardiana Galáctica! ahora¡necesitas entrenamiento! así, que espera a Tankanushu, que pronto llegará!, y envíame una carta, en cuanto llegues al planeta de nushu. dijo Betty Bárret, mientras continuaba preparando la cena, en compañía de su hija Susy. en ese momento, Betty, dijo a susy, nuevamente. verás susy. se me había olvidado una cosa Más. dijo Betty. cual? preguntó Susy. verás. ten paciencia con Tankanushu, ya que si tu entrenas bien, serás una estupénda Guardiana Galáctica. y tu madre, o sea yó, quiere que te combiertas en una auténtica Guardiana Galáctica, protectora del cosmos. dijo Betty, volviendo a Abrazar a su hija, Susy. después de haberse habrazado, volvieron a la cena, y sus grandes queaceres, nopturnos. dejemos a Betty Bárret, y a susy, y volvamos a las calles de la ciudad de Moosejaw, donde en la cual, Noah, había llegado a la parada del Autobús.

Capítulo 3. El Juicio de Betty Bárret, contra Noah Parker. y Tankanushu, comienza con el entrenamiento de Susy Bárret. la hija de Betty Bárret, Primera parte.

en ese momento, Noah, esperaba impacientemente en la parada del autobús, la llegada de Paloma, para irse a su casa, que era en donde habían quedado, para Cenar juntos, sin que Betty Bárret, supiese nada de esto. en ese momento, un gran autobús de color Azul, había llegado a la parada, en la que se encontraba Noah Parker, esperando a Paloma. en ese momento, la figura de Paloma, se alzaba sobre el asfalto de las Aceras canadienses. en ese momento, Paloma dijo a noah. hola noah. me has estado esperando mucho tiempo en la parada del autobús? preguntó Paloma. nó, nó. solo el suficiente, Para que tu llegases. pero ya que estás aquí, dijo noah. en ese momento, paloma dijo. verás noah, tenemos que coger otro autobús, ya que he canbiado de planes, con respecto a lo de cenar en mi casa. dijo paloma. ha, dijo noah, sobresaltado. bien, y que planes has tomado ahora Paloma? dijo noah de nuevo. verás noah, he pensado, que podríamos cenar tu y yó, en un restaurante de 5 estrellas. dijo paloma. ¡de 5 estrellas has dicho! dijo noah sobresaltado. sí, de 5 estrellas. porqué, esque tienes alguna otra idea para nuestra Velada nopturna? preguntó Paloma. pues no lo sé, paloma, ya que yó gano muy poco dinero. aunque mi padre es rico, pero yo solamente recibo una paga semanal de 3 Euros. dijo Noah, con cara Triste. Solamente 3 Euros por Semana? preguntó Paloma. sí. solamente 3 Euros por semana. dijo noah. bueno, no es problema. déjame esos 3 Euros, Noah, y de ellos, haré que salga mucho dinero, para tus necesidades y Gastos semanales. dijo Paloma. de acuerdo Paloma, aquí tienes los 3 Euros semanales, es decir, la mierda de 3 Euros que me dá mi padre, cada semana. dijo noah, mientras le entregaba a paloma, los 3 euros semanales. en ese momento, paloma dijo a noah. y no solo eso noah, no solo voy ha hacer que tengas dinero ahora. voy a concederte un don, para que cada vez que tengas 3 euros en tus manos, esos 3 euros, se conviertan en muchísimo dinero. de esta manera, tu padre, no sabrá, que tienes mucho dinero. dijo paloma a Noah. pero de verdad, puedes hacer eso Paloma? preguntó Noah. ¡ponme a prueba, noah, y te demostraré de lo que soy capaz! dijo paloma, muy segura de si misma. Bien¡adelante Paloma, Dame ese Don Tuyo, quiero que cada vez que mi padre me dé 3 Euros, estos se combiertan en mucho dinero. dijo noah Paloma. Bien noah. ahora, solo me tienes que decir, en cuanto dinero quieres que se conviertan los 3 Euros, cada Vez, que te los entregue tu padre. dijo Paloma. en cuanto dinero quiero que se conviertan? preguntó Noah a paloma. sí noah, en cuanto dinero quieres que se conviertan. en 1000, en 2000, en 3000, en 4000, en 5000, en 6000, en 7000, en 8000, en 9000, en un millón, en 2 millones, en 3 millones, en 4 millones, en 5 millones, en 6 millones, en 7 millones, en 8 millones, en 9 millones, en 10 millones de Euros, etc. dijo paloma. pues haber, dijo noah, pensando, en todo lo que podría hacer con un montón de dinero. después de tanto pensar, dijo a paloma. ya lo tengo paloma. quiero que los 3 euros semanales, se conviertan cada vez que me sean entregados, en 90 millones de Euros. Vale? preguntó Noah a paloma. de acuerdo noah, como tu has pedido, ayá van tus primeros 90 millones de Euros. dijo paloma. en ese momento, paloma, cogió los 3 euros semanales de noah, y dijo. por el poder de Sarvena, deseo que a este chico, los 3 euros semanales, se conviertan en 90 millones de Euros en Metálico, ahora, y siempre que le sean entregados cualquier Cantidad inferior a los 900 Euros. dijo Paloma. en ese momento, y tras pronunciar estas palabras, las 3 monedas de un Euro, que se encontraban en las manos de Paloma, se transformaron en montones de Billetes de 100 y 50 Euros. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. aquí tienes Noah, tus primeros 90 Millones de Euros, entregados en metálico. dijo Paloma, extendiendo a las manos de Noah, todo el Fajo de Billetes de 100 y 50 Euros. en ese momento, Noah dijo. Gracias Paloma, en un Segundo, me has hecho el hombre Más Rico del mundo. dijo noah, mientras miraba una y otra Vez, sin descanso, el Fajo enorme de Billetes de 100 y 50 Euros. bueno Noah, esa ha sido mi voluntad. pero ahora, deverías ir al Banco, a ingresar todo ese dinero, Para que no corra ningún peligro. ya que si te ven con 90 millones de Euros en metálico, te Matarán, para conseguirlos. dijo Paloma. ¡de acuerdo, voy a ingresarlos, en la cuenta que tengo Abierta, y que estoy compartiendo Con Mi esposa Betty Bárret! dijo Noah, muy contento. Con Betty Bárret? preguntó Paloma a Noah. sí, con mi esposa Betty, ya que como es mi esposa, pues, yo tengo la misma cuenta Corriente, abierta para los 2. eso sí, Betty es la autorizada, y yó, soy el titular de la cuenta Corriente. dijo Noah. en ese momento, Paloma dijo a Noah. bueno, si es la autorizada, siempre puedes desautorizarla, para que no saque de tu dinero. dijo Paloma. nopodría hacer eso, aunque quisiera Paloma, ya que Betty, es pobre, y no tiene un Solo Duro en su cuenta Bancaria. dijo Noah. ¡que no tiene un puñetero Duro¡eso es mentira nohah¡ves, te maneja como quiere! quieres que te diga como está la cuenta de Betty Bárret? o en este Caso de Atómic Betty? preguntó Paloma a noah. Bien, si insistes Paloma, adelánte, dime como está la cuenta de mi esposa, y te diré yó, si es verdad o es mentira. dijo Noah, a paloma. bien noah, como tu quieras. en ese momento, y mientras noah y paloma, empezaron a caminar por las calles de Moosejaw, Canadá, Paloma, dijo a noah. Verás Noah. hay un Banco Galáctico, que se llama, el Banco degill, que ahora mismo, tiene a más de 200 millones de clientes, a su disposición. y sabes por qué? preguntó Paloma a noah. no lo sé, paloma, haber, dime por qué. dijo Noah. ¡pues porque, cuando Atómic Betty, se hizo guardiana Galáctica, el Banco degill, la obligó a que se hiciese una libreta, ya que ese banco, no admite cuentas corrientes nominales, ya que hay mucha gente, y se harían un lío. y cada més, entran en su cuenta del banco degill, casi un total de 4500 gemmas vizcorianas de esas, que pasadas y cambiadas a Euros, son en total, 3000 millones de Euros. y eso que solo son 4 mil quinientas Gemmas Vizcorianas de esas. tu imagínate, lo que es, cambiadas a Euros. para que lo sepas, noah, Betty Bárret, tiene cada Mes, 3000 Millones de Euros, en su cuenta de Ahorros, del banco Degill. y si todavía no me creés¡dile a la puta de Betty, que te enseñe su libreta del banco degill, haber si yó, te estaba mintiendo! dijo paloma. no creo paloma, que betty, tenga ya esa libreta del banco degill, ya que ya no es guardiana Galáctica del cosmos, suponiendo que alguna Vez, lo haya sido. porque lo que tu dices Paloma, si que es cierto, ya que hay otra chica, que se llama Atómic Betty, que esa, si es guardiana Galáctica, y ahora, es almirante del cuartel general Galáctico. pero no creo que esa Tal Atómic Betty, sea mi esposa Verdad? preguntó Noah a Paloma. ¡no lo sé noah, yo solamente, te he dicho, que le preguntes a Betty Bárret por su libreta del banco Degill, haber si la tiene, o nó! dijo paloma. y cuando yo te digo que Betty Bárret tiene una libreta del banco Degill, es por Algo. dijo Paloma. pero tu has visto la libreta de ahorros del banco degill, de Betty? preguntó Noah. paloma, se quedó como pensativa, y después dijo a Noah. bueno, alguna Vez, la ha llevado a la universidad, ya que si introduces la libreta en un Cajero Automático, y le marcas su Clave Secreta o personal, y después marcas un Código espacial, pero que pueden entender los cajeros, ya que los ha hecho tu padre, y después marcas la cantidad que vas a sacar del banco degill, el cajero Automático, da el aviso al banco degill, y Automáticamente, los empleados y directores del banco degill, sacan la cantidad solicitada por la libreta, y la cambian a Euros. de ese modo, Betty Bárret, puede obtener desde la tierra, la cantidad de dinero que necesite, para sus gastos. del mismo modo, tu metes una moneda de 1 y 2 Euros, o los Billetes de 5, 10, 20, 50, 100 y 500 Euros, en una ranura que tiene la libreta del banco degill. después, de que la libreta ha tomado los datos legales de la moneda o Billete de tanta cantidad de dinero en Euros, introduces la libreta de nuevo en el cajero, y haces los pasos de clave secreta, y código espacial. después de que el cajero inventado por tu padre, ha aceptado la libreta del banco degill, solamente, tiene que dar al botón ingresar dinero, y esperarse a que le introduzcas la cantidad que quieres ingresar, y de que cuenta, lo quieres ingresar. una vez que Betty en este caso, introduzca una cantidad, por ejemplo, de 300 mil Euros, y el número de cuenta corriente, en este ccaso el tuyo, la libreta del banco degill, tomará los datos de la operación, y se mandará a tu banco donde está tu dinero ingresado, sacando de tu misma cuenta, los 300 mil Euros, que se han solicitado, para la operación, y se mandarán al Banco degill, principalmente, a la cuenta de Betty Bárret, cambiados a la cantidad de Gemmas Vizcorianas, que corresponda. ten en cuenta, que el Código que se introduce después de la clave secreta, es en realidad, el código de cuenta espacial, por lo que solamente, solo tendrás que dar el número de control de cuenta Corriente de la que vas hacer la transferencia, solamente, cuando bayas a sacar dinero, para llevarlo al banco degill, ya que la libreta, sabe perfectamente, a que cuenta, tiene que mandarlo, ya que está especificado en el Código Espacial, que le has introducido al cajero. por eso noah, betty Bárret, no devería estar autorizada en tu cuenta corriente, ya que con esa libreta, podría dejarte en las ruinas, si ella se lo propusiese, para hacerte Daño. dijo paloma, a noah, mientras que habían llegado al Banco de Canadá, llamado, Caja de Moosejaw. en ese momento, Noah dijo a Paloma. no te preocupes Paloma, que ahora cuando salgamos de cenar, y volvamos a casa, aunque tenga que suplicárselo a ostias, conseguiré que Betty Bárret, me entregue la libreta del banco degill. dijo noah, convencido de si mismo, de que conseguiría persuadir a Betty Bárret, para que le entregase la libreta del banco degill. pero en ese momento, Paloma le dijo a Noah. nó noah, ten cuidado con Betty Bárret, ya que si es cierto, que Betty Bárret, poseé una fuerza descomunal, y que si le declaras la Guerra, tienes todas las de perder, ya que puede mandarte al otro mundo, de un solo Golpe. así que trátala bien, y no la amenaces, ya que será mejor para tí. y te lo digo enserio Noah, no la amenaces, ya que Betty Bárret, no se anda con chiquitas, y puede hacerte Daño. dijo Paloma a Noah, Mientras entraban en Caja de Moosejaw. una vez dentro, Noah, se acercó a la mesa de recepción del banco, y dijo al banquero. buenas noches señor. he venido a ingresar, 90 millones de euros en metálico, en la cuenta 0040/333/4839573850034849304. dijo Noah. bien, pero no hacía falta que me dieses los 20 dígitos de cuenta. tan solo dame el número de control de tu cuenta corriente, y te lo ingresaré. dijo el banquero. de acuerdo, dijo noah. el número de control de cuenta, es el 333/599. dijo noah, nuevamente al banquero. bien, haber. dame los 90 millones de euros en metálico, que te los voy a ingresar, en la cuenta corriente, 333/599. dijo el banquero, a noah. bien, como usted quiera, señor banquero. dijo noah, extendiendo el fajo de Billetes de 100 y 50 Euros, al banquero. en ese momento, el Banquero, cogió el fajo de billetes de 100 y 50 Euros, de las manos de Noah, y los ingresó en la cuenta de Noah. después de haberlos ingresado en su cuenta, el banquero dijo. le recuerdo, señor Noah, que usted, tiene en la cuenta Corriente 333/599, a su esposa Betty Bárret, Autorizada, para sacar dinero. desea desautorizar a su esposa, para que no saque más dinero? preguntó el banquero a Noah. en ese momento, paloma dijo. oiga señor banquero. me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. dijo Paloma. Adelante, señorita, pregunte. dijo el banquero. de acuerdo. usted, tiene los datos de una libreta de un banco espacial llamado Banco degill? preguntó Paloma al Banquero. en ese momento, el banquero dijo. lo siento señorita. pero eso es información confidencial, no puedo ayudarle en eso. dijo el banquero. nó, solo queremos saber si usted tiene los datos de esa libreta, nada más, no queremos usarla. dijo paloma al banquero. ya le he dicho señorita, que los datos de esa libreta, son confidenciales, y no se los puedo dar a nadie. lo siento muchísimo, pero no puedo ayudarle con eso. dijo el banquero. bueno, lo hemos intentado, noah. dijo Paloma. no pasa nada paloma, no te preocupes. Betty, jamás me ha negado nada a mí. dijo noah. y respecto a lo que me ha dicho señor, nó, deje la cuenta como está, no desautorice a nadie, de momento. dijo noah, al banquero. de acuerdo, señor noah, dejaremos la cuenta como está, con su dinero ya ingresado. dijo el banquero. Gracias, señor Banquero. dijo noah. de nada, señor noah. dijo el banquero. y diciendo estas palabras, los 2 chicos, noah y paloma, salieron del banco de Caja de moosejaw, con dirección, a un restaurante de 5 estrellas. cuando llegaron al restaurante, Paloma dijo al camarero. disculpe señor. pero queremos una mesa para 2, ahora mismo. dijo Paloma. bien, de acuerdo, vengan con migo! dijo el camarero, conduciendo a los 2 chavales a través de las mesas llenas del restaurante, hasta que les situó en una mesa, para 2, que se encontraba en el rincón del restaurante. pero que en la cual, ya les estaba esperando, el camarero, que preguntaba lo que iban a comer. en ese momento, el segundo camarero dijo. y bien señores, que es lo que ban a tomar esta noche? noah dijo. haber, léa la carta, haber que hay para cenar. dijo Noah. en ese momento, el camarero dijo, mientras abría la carta, de menú. bien, de primer plato tenemos una especialidad de la casa, que se consta de unos buenos tacos con salsa de chile, con un conjunto de Cabiar. de segundo plato, tenemos también otra especialidad de la casa, con un platillo delicioso, llamado chid a la Roger. y por último tenemos de postre un platillo muy delicioso, que no sé ahora mismo como se llama, pero que les vá a gustar, muchísimo. dijo el camarero. de acuerdo, dijo Noah. bien. pónganos el primer plato especial de la casa, el segundo, y el postre, también. dijo noah. bien, y que van a beber? preguntó el camarero. pues pónganos 2 coca-colas, en copas de cristal de Boemia. dijo Paloma al camarero. bien, de acuerdo, enseguida les traigo la cena. dijo el camarero. la cuenta, es de 584 Euros. dijo de nuevo el camarero. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. bien, aquí tiene 585 Euros, y en Paz, a por cierto, el Euro sobrante, Quédeselo, para usted, de propina. dijo Paloma. en ese momen to, el camarero dijo. gracias Paloma, me hacía falta. y diciendo estas palabras, el camarero, Salió corriendo hacia la cocina, para preparár los Platillos, para que pudiesen cenar. después de varios minutos esperando, el camarero, volvió a pasar por la mesa, con 2 vandejas, que tráian los 3 platos especiales, cada una. en ese momento, el camarero dijo a los señores. espero que cenen bien, y que les aprobeche, la cena. dijo el camarero. en ese momento, noah dijo. gracias, igualmente, se lo deseamos a usted. dijeron noah y paloma a la vez. en ese momento, el camarero, desapareció, por la puerta de la cocina, mientras los 2 niños, hablaban de Betty Bárret, mientras Comían los Platos que les habían hecho los cocineros, a cambio de pagar 585 Euros, por el servicio de la casa. después de haber terminado de cenar, noah dijo. pues eso, ahora, yo me voy a dormir a casa de Betty, que si nó, me mata, y en cuanto llegue, le pediré a Betty, la libreta del banco degill. dijo noah. pero en ese momento, Paloma dijo. oye noah. y por qué en vez de dormir en casa de Betty Bárret, no duermes en la mía, por esta noche? preguntó Paloma. en ese momento, Noah dijo a paloma. mira Paloma, como estoy biendo que Betty me oculta Cosas, que no me dice, pues,que la den morcillas, Mira, me voy a tu casa, a dormir. vale? preguntó noah a paloma. vale, vamos a mi casa, a dormir, que ya es muy tarde. dijo Paloma. en ese momento, y tras decir esas palabras, Noah y paloma, cogidos de la cintura, fueron caminando por las desiertas calles de moosejaw, Canadá. así estubieron un par de minutos, yo diría que 10 minutos caminando, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Paloma. en ese momento, Paloma, abrió la puerta de su casa, y noah y Paloma, entraron en el interior de su casa, que pasará en ella? lo sabremos en un minuto. en ese momento, Noah, dijo a paloma. oye paloma. en donde tienes tu la habitación? preguntó Noah. arriba, de las escaleras, es decir. subiendo las escaleras, se encuentra un gran pasillo, largo y oscuro, que lleva a los dormitorios. bueno, pues en el segundo dormitorio, es donde tu y yó, vamos a dormir, esta misma noche, y las que bienen. dijo paloma, a su amigo noah. en ese momento, noah, dijo a paloma. como que las que vienen. a que te refieres con eso, de las que bienen? preguntó noah, a paloma. verás noah¡eso ya te lo diré, cuando llegue el momento. de acuerdo? preguntó paloma a noah. de acuerdo, dijo Noah, a paloma. en ese momento, noah y paloma, atravesaron las escaleras, que subían al gran y oscuro pasillo. después de que noah y paloma caminaran durante 3 minutos encontrando la susodicha habitación, paloma dijo a noah. mira noah, esa es mi habitación, la que tiene la puerta Verde. en ese momento, noah, dijo a paloma. pues bien, a que esperamos Paloma, vamos a entrar en la habitación, y vamos a dormir. dijo noah a paloma. pero en ese momento, paloma dijo a noah, con cara de coqueta. pero porque vamos a dormir noah, si tenemos muchos días para hacerlo. ahora, vamos a divertirnos. vale? preguntó Paloma a noah, mientras se estaba quitando las gomas que le mantenían el pelo sugeto, haciendo que el pelo, se soltase a lo largo, dándole un aspecto de niña guapísima. en ese momento, Noah dijo. Paloma, porfavor. no... pero paloma, se acercó más a noah, y le dijo. vamos cariño, hazme tuya por esta noche. vale? preguntó Paloma a noah, mientras se estaba quitándo el jersey, y la pequeña camisa blanca, dejándose ver unas pequeñas pero matonas Tetas. Vale, si no tengo otra opción, de acuerdo. dijo noah, quitándose la chaqueta vaquera de color Azul, y la camiseta de color Blanca. después, noah ayudó a Paloma, a quitarse los pantalones de color azul y las bragas, quedando paloma, completamente desnuda, ante la mirada de Bobo de noah, que estaba sacando la lengua, y relamiéndose, del festín de sexo, que se iban a dar los 2. en ese momento, noah, acercó su boca, a la boca de Paloma, y las 2 Bocas, se juntaron en un apasionado morreo con lengua, mientras Paloma, desabrochaba el pantalón de noah, que era de color Verde Kaky. en ese momento, y tras desabrochar el pantalón de noah, la polla de noah, salió de entre los calzoncillos, tiesa, y dura, como si fuese un guerrero. en ese momento, paloma, se apartó de los labios de noah, y comenzó a bajar su cabeza, por todo el cuerpo desnudo del niño noah, lamiéndolo, y besándolo con ternura, hasta que la boca de paloma, tocó la punta de la polla de noah. en ese momento, noah dijo. ¡si paloma, chupa la punta de mi polla¡verás que rica está! dijo noah, contento. en ese momento, paloma, sacó su pequeña y rosada lengua, de su boca, y comenzó a juguetear con la punta de la polla de noah. en ese momento, Noah, se empezó a quejar del gusto, que le estaba propinando, la niña paloma. ¡haaaaaaaaá, haaaaaaaaaaá, haaaaá, haaaaaaaaaaá! se quejaba noah. en ese momento, paloma, abrió su boca, y se metió el pene de noah, hasta la garganta. haaaaa, haaaaa, haaaaaaaaaa, haaaaaaaaaaaa, haaaaaaaaaaaaá¡si¡si¡si! sigue, sigue, sigue, Paloma, Paloma¡si, que gusto que me dás! dijo noah, entre quejidos de gusto. así estubo paloma, chupando la polla de noah, unas 20 Veces. en ese momento, Noah, bajó su cabeza, después de chuparle las pequeñas tetas a paloma, hacia el coño de la niña. después de que la boca de noah, tocó la vagina de la niña, nóah, sacó su lengua, y comenzó a moverla de lado a lado, siempre, teniendo cuidado, de que su lengua, no se saliese de los labios vaginales. en ese momento, Paloma, comenzó a gemir con fuerza, ante los lametazos de noah, que le estaban afectando en el coño. haaaa, haaaaaa, haaaaaaaaaaa, haaaaaaaa, haaaaaaá¡noah, noah, noah¡si¡si¡sigue¡sigue¡sigue¡que me destrozas por dentro¡noah! en ese momento, noah, levantó en volandas a paloma, y la llevó hacia la cama de su dormitorio. después, noah, se metió en la cama con ella, y tras voltearla boca abajo, noah, le metió el pene, por el culo, y comenzó a bombear dentro de paloma. mientras noah, hacía el característico mete saca, Paloma, se estaba quejando, a más no poder. haaaaaaaa, haaaaaaaa, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, haaa, haaaa, haaaaaaaaaa, haaaaaaaaaá¡noaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! gritó paloma, y soltó de su coñito, un líquido de color blanco. sin duda, noah, vió como el líquido de paloma, caía en las sábanas de su cama. después de que noah, y paloma, se quejaran, mientras noah, continuaba bombeando dentro del culo de paloma, Noah, volteó de nuevo a paloma, y la puso Boca Arriba. después, noah, con su pene, lo metió dentro del coño de paloma, y comenzó de nuevo, con el mete y saca, pero esta vez, dentro del coño de Paloma. después de que noah y paloma, disfrutasen de lo lindo, por parte de paloma, con el pene de noah, dentro de su coño. y por parte de noah, por estar follándose a paloma, a noah, le empezó a doler el pene. en ese momento, paloma, se quitó del pene de noah, y se colocó con la boca abierta de par en par, cerca de la punta del pene de noah. en ese momento, noah, quejándose del gusto, noah, comenzó a cascarse una paja, hasta que noah, gritó a todo gás. ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! en ese momento, de la punta del pene de noah, salieron grandes chorreadas de Semen, que pusieron el interior de la boca de paloma, perdido de blanco, y que se le caía por los lados de la boca, chorreándole a las Sábanas. en ese momento, y trás beberse el Semen de noah, Paloma dijo a este. Me ha gustado mucho, noah. ahora, vamos a Dormir, y mañana, ya hablaremos. dijo Paloma, dándose la vuelta, y quedándose frita en el Acto. noah dijo para sí. se nota, que te ha gustado, paloma. después, se dio el también la vuelta, y se quedó dormido. ahora, volvamos a la casa de Betty, donde en la cual, Betty, estaba ya preocupada, por la tardanza de noah, que decidió irse a la cama, mosqueadísima. mientras Atómic Betty dormía, y Susy También, por el cielo nopturno, pasó volando una nave espacial, de dimensiones exajeradas. la enorme nave espacial, era de color Rojo, con unas manchas similares, a las de una nave, que pasó a recoger a Atómic Betty. en ese momento, la nave de color rojo y gigantesca, descendió 2 metros por encima del tejado de la casa de Betty. y abriendo una compuerta extraña, la nave, se preparaba para lanzar su Rayo de translación. en ese momento, la nave de color Rojo y gigante, disparó su rayo de translación, sobre el dormitorio de Susy, alcanzando a la niña, y haciendo que esta, desapareciera de su cama, y apareciese en la cama del dormitorio de la nave, que había venido a recogerla. terminado su trabajo, la nave extraterrestre, se elevó por encima de los tejados de las casas de moosejaw, hasta que desapareció del Planeta Tierra. mientras tanto, continuaba la noche oscura en la gran ciudad de moosejaw, Canadá. donde en la cual, un cielo precioso y extrellado, se cernía por encima de todos los tejados de Moosejaw. pasó la noche ermosa, y llefgó la mañana del día siguiente, en la que Betty, se levantó de un humor de perros. en ese momento, Betty, ya sabía que su hija susy, había sido capturada por tankanushu, ya que devería ser la próxima guardiana Galáctica, que ocupase el Cosmos. pero en ese mismo momento, el niño noah, apareció en la casa de Betty, tras haber desayunado con paloma, y haber charlado con ella. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, al ver a noah, dijo. ¡donde demonios te habías metido a noche¡sabes que te estube esperando para ver si llegabas a cenar¡he¡lo sabes¡que pasa, que cenaste con otra chica! dijo Betty, a grito limpio. noah dijo a Betty. ¡mira Betty Bárret¡no eres tu quien, para decirme lo que no debo hacer, y lo que devo hacer¡queda vastante claro! gritó noah, a pleno pulmón. ¡amí no me grites, jilipollas¡que pasa, que no querías cenar con migo, porque en secreto, estás saliendo con otra chica! verdad? preguntó Betty a Noah. pero ante esta pregunta, noah, no contestó. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡no se lo que está pasando noah, pero ten la seguridad, de que lo voy a averiguar¡y si me entero de que estás saliendo con una chica, que no sea yó, tu y yó, habremos terminado para siempre, y además, iremos a juicio, para pedirte el divorcio, y la separación de bienes! gritó Betty a Noah. en ese momento, Noah, estalló de pura rabia y dijo a Betty. ¡y tu qué¡que me entero por parte de paloma, que tienes una libreta de Ahorros, por parte del banco degill, que te permite Robarme el dinero¡cacho puta¡no eres más que una puta varata, que nada más que vives del cuento, y así te aprovechas para robarle todo el dinero a la gente! dijo noah, a gritos. ¡pero bueno, tú que te has creido¡hijodeputa? gritó Betty. ¡mira, en primer lugar, esa libreta, del banco degill, no es asunto tuyo! y en segundo lugar, la libreta del banco degill, ya está dada de baja¡inútil! gritó Betty de nuevo. ¡me dá igual, lo que tu digas¡Betty¡creés que me vas a engañar con un truco tan malo? tu libreta, según me ha contado paloma, que para que lo sepas, es mi nueva novia, y además, ya hemos follado los 2 ayer por la noche, y esa fue la razón de que no fuese a tu casa, ayer, a cenar, ni ha dormir! dijo noah. ¡ha¡y como te estaba diciendo, Paloma me contó que tu libreta del banco degill, tiene una Ranura, en la que se pueden introducir monedas de 1 y 2 Euros, y también, tiene una ranura un poquito más grande, donde se pueden introducir, los distintos tipos de billetes de Euro. de este modo, te haces con el dinero de cualquier persona, y lo ingresas en tu cuenta, y así, consigues mas dinero¡que te crées que no lo sé¡puta, más que puta! gritó Noah. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, dijo a noah, con la cara llena de Rabia he ira. ¡Fuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá deeeeeeeeeeeé miiiiiiiiiiiiií caaaaaaaaaaasaaaaaaaaaaaá¡laaaaaaaaaaaargoooooooooooooó! y otra cosa más. ¡noooooooos Veeeeeeeereeeeeeemooooooos eeeeeeeen looooooooos juuuuuuuuzgaaaaaaaaadooooooooós¡deeeeeeee eeeeeeestaaaaaaaaaa teeeeeeee vaaaaaaaaaas aaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaacooooooordaaaaaaaaár! y ahora¡fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! gritó Betty, a pleno pulmón. en ese momento, noah dijo a Betty de malos modales. ¡yoooooooooooo taaaaaaaaaambiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeén puuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeedoooooooooo griiiiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaar aaaaaaaaaaal iiiiiiiiiiiiguuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaal queeeeeeeeeee tuuuuuuuuuuuuuú! dijo noah, a pleno grito. Acto seguido, noah, agarró a betty por el cuello y la dijo de muy malos modales. ¡ahora, niña mía, adelante¡llaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaá aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Pooooooooooooooliiiiiiiiiiiiiciiiiiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! eeeeeeeeeeeestoooooooooooo seeeeeeeeeee vaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa caaaaaaaaaaaaabaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! en ese momento, Betty Bárret, tras haber gritado con noah, los suficiente, y haber forcejeado con él, y haberse puesto las manos en cima, y cuando noah, ya se fue de la casa de Betty, se presentó de improviso en la comisería de policía, y le dijo al comisario de policía. Verá usted señor, me gustaría presentar una denuncia contra mi esposo noah. dijo Betty. en ese momento, el comisario dijo. bien señorita. por favor, siéntese ahí, ahora mismo, le tomaremos declaración. en ese mismo momento, el ayudante del comisario, sacó una libreta de apuntes, y se sentó en el sitio del comisario. después, dijo a Betty. bien señorita, mi nombre es el ayudante o subcomisario tomy. quiero que sepa señorita, que apartir de ahora, el comisario jan y yó, el subcomisario tomy, nos encargaremos del caso, una vez usted, haya puesto la denuncia contra su esposo noah. de acuerdo? preguntó tomy a Betty. bien, como usted quiera. dijo Betty a tomy. bien, señorita. por favor, empecemos el caso, por el principio. haber. dígame su nombre completo, por favor. dijo Tomy. bien. mi nombre completo, es Betty Bárret Espace. dijo Betty. Betty, Bárret, Espace. hajám. bien. por favor, ahora dígame la fecha de su nacimiento. dijo tomy. bien, la fecha de mi nacimiento, es el 22 de Enero de 1952. dijo Betty. el 22, de Enero, de, 1952. Perfecto. bien, ahora, necesito que me deje su DNI, para que podamos hacer una fotocopia del mismo. dijo Tomy. vale, aquí lo tiene, señor tomy. dijo Betty, mientras entregaba el DNI a Tomy. Gracias, señorita. dijo Tomy, mientras cogía su DNI, y lo metía en la fotocopiadora. después de haber hecho la fotocopia del DNI, tomy, se lo entregó de nuevo a Betty. después, tomy, se sentó en su sillón, y continuó con la libreta de apuntes. Bien señorita, ahora, ya puede poner usted, su denuncia contra su esposo noah. dijo tomy. bien, pues ayá boy. verá usted. quiero poner una denuncia contra mi esposo Noah Parker, porque resulta que esta mañana, me ha dicho un montón de cosas sin sentido, como por ejemplo, que yó soy una hijadeputa, una puta, y que yó robo el dinero de todas las personas, ya que poseo esta libreta del banco degill. dijo Betty, mientras entregaba la libreta del banco degill, al subcomisario tomy, que estaba apuntando lo que había dicho Betty ahora mismo. en ese momento, el subcomisario tomy, cogió la libreta del banco degill, y intentó hacer una transferencia, a su cuenta bancaria, cuando la libreta le dijo. lo siento señor. cuenta en el banco degill, cancelada. en ese momento, el subcomisario tomy, entregó la libreta a Betty diciéndole. Efectivamente Señorita, su libreta de Ahorros del banco degill, está cancelada. así que lo pondré a su favor, en la denuncia. dijo tomy, mientras escribiá en la libreta. Betty, dijo. bien, pues prosigo. y también, me dijo que yo usaba la libreta de ahorros para arruinar a cualquier persona, y que yo vivía del cuento, ya que yó poseía dinero en la cuenta del banco degill, y que sería capaz, de quitarle todo su maldito y apestoso dinero, de su cuenta bancaria. después, discutimos, y nos pegamos, después, de que él, intentase violarme, nos gritamos, y finalmente, le heche de mi casa. ya está señor, eso es todo. dijo betty, a tommy, que estaba finalizando los apuntes, que había dicho betty, hace un momento. después, el subcomisario tommy, dijo a Betty. bien, pues ya tiene usted, la denuncia puesta. le recuerdo señorita Betty, que si le ocurre algo más, usted puede ampliar la misma denuncia, añadiendole lo sucedido hasta la fecha, en que se puso esa misma denuncia. así mismo, se le notificará por una carta, si usted, quiere retirar su denuncia, o quiere dejarla como está, o ampliarla más, en caso de que le suceda algo más. de acuerdo? preguntó el subcomisario Tommy a Betty. bien, de acuerdo. muchas gracias, por todo, señor. dijo Betty, saliendo de la comisería de policía de Moosejaw. venga, hasta pronto señorita, la llamaremos muy pronto. dijo el subcomisario tommy, desde la puerta. después, el subcomisario tommy, se metió dentro del despacho del comisario jan, y le dijo. señor comisario, respecto a lo del caso de Betty Bárret Espace, que es lo que vamos a hacer? preguntó tommy. pues, verás Tommy, lo mejor, es que mandes la libreta con los apuntes de la denuncia, al abogado de Betty, llamado Conan Edogawa. dijo Jan. Señor, a Conan Edogawa, a ese detective juvenil? preguntó Tommy. así es, a ese detective Juvenil, que ahora, ha estudiado para Abogado. dijo Jan. está bien jan, así, lo haré. mandaré la libreta de apuntes, a la ciudad de Beika, Tokio Japón. dijo Tommy. a Japón? para que vas a mandar la libreta a Japón? si se puede saber? preguntó Jan. pues para que la lea connan edogawa. dijo tommy. ¡Eres un idiota pedazo de animal¡Connan Edogawa, no está en Japón ahora, si no que está en esta misma comisería de policía! gritó jan. ha, bueno, haberme dicho eso antes, dijo tommy. ahora mismo, se la llevo, y que la investigue, haber, que es lo que saca en clave, ese detective juvenil, y Abogado. dijo tommy. y diciendo estas palabras, el Subcomisario Tommy, salió del despacho del comisario, con la libreta en la mano, y se metió en un pasillo, todo lleno de oficinas de Policía. en ese momento, Tommy, entró en un despacho de Abogados, y dijo. Buenos Días, señor Connan Edogawa. dijo Tommy. buenos días. que es lo que se le ofrece? preguntó Connan. Bien, he venido hasta este despacho, porque el comisario jan, quiere que usted, sea el Abogado de la señorita Betty Bárret Espace, con respecto a la denuncia que ha puesto, contra su esposo noah parker. de todos modos, señor Connan, aquí tiene la libreta, en donde e apuntado todos los datos de la denuncia, de Betty Bárret Espace. dijo Tommy. bien, señor Tommy, deje la libreta Aquí mismo, me pondré a investigar, sobre el caso, de inmediato. dijo Connan Edogawa. bien, que le aproveche. dijo Tommy, saliendo del despacho. en ese momento, Connan, agarró la libreta de apuntes, y comenzó a examinar los datos de la denuncia de Betty Bárret Espace. después de haber examinado y requete examinado la libreta, dijo. bien, ahora, solo me queda contactar con la señorita Betty, y hablar un poco sobre el tema. dijo connan, al tiempo que agarraba el Teléfono inalámbrico que tenía en su despacho. en ese momento, Connan, marcó el número 921-324-543-544. en ese momento, en la casa de Betty, otro teléfono inalámbrico, comenzó a sonar. en ese momento, Betty, que se encontraba en su casa, dijo. ¡ya voy, ya voy! en ese momento, Betty, descolgó el teléfono, y dijo. al habla Betty Bárret Espace. en que puedo servirte? preguntó Betty Bárret. en ese momento, Connan dijo por el otro lado. Señorita Betty Bárret Espace. verdad? preguntó Connan. así es, señor. pero, quien es usted? preguntó Betty. ho, lo siento. verás, me llamo, Sinichi Kudo, pero estoy protegido de una organización de los hombres de negro, bajo el nombre de Connan Edogawa. dijo connan. ha, bien. y que es lo que quieres de mí? preguntó Betty. nada en especial, solamente, quiero que me comentes todo lo que te ha pasado, que está escrito en la libreta, ya que yó voy a ser tu abogado defensor. dijo Connan. ha¡vale! se lo comentaré Todo, ahora mismo! en ese momento, y mientras Betty Bárret, le estaba comentando a Connan edogawa todo lo que le había sucedido, al dedillo, volvamos al espacio, y al cuartel Galáctico, en donde Esparky, y X-5, estaban vigilando que nadie, saliese de la celda de mayor seguridad. en ese momento, Esparky, mientras vijilaba la pantalla del Escáner, que detectaba a todos los villanos, estaba hablando con X-5, sobre un asunto. y que me dices tú X-5, que te parece encontrar el espacio tan limpio? preguntó Esparky. me temo que el espacio, no está tan limpio, ya que examinando por el escáner que detecta cosas, he detectado que hay dos niñas flotando por el espacio, con medio Tórax Seccionado por la mitad, como si se tratase del ataque de un gran escualo. dijo X-5 a esparky. ¡no puede ser¡no hay Tiburones en el espacio¡no es posible que un gran tiburón, esté sembrando el terror en el universo! y por cierto. has identificado ya a las 2 Víctimas del ataque de Tiburón? preguntó Esparky. según parece esparky, son 2 niñas de la academia Galáctica. sus nombres eran Atómic Laura, y Atómic Pilar. y no solo eso, esparky. También se ha registrado en el planeta Tierra, precisamente en las playas de moosejaw, 6 Ataques de Tiburón, y precisamente del mismo Tiburón, que destrozó a las 2 niñas. dijo X-5. ¡pero eso es imposible¡de donde ha podido salir semejante Bestia Marina! grunió Esparky. pero en ese momento, el escáner del Cuartel, detectó una gran Mancha enorme, en el monitor. en ese momento, Esparky, gritó. ¡X-5, ven enseguida! dijo esparky. en 2 segundos, X-5, se presentó en la sala de los Escáners, y dijo a esparky. que ocurre esparky? preguntó X-5. ¡mira eso X-5¡míralo más de cerca! dijo esparky, nervioso. en ese preciso momento, X-5 dijo. tranqui Esparky, no te pongas nervioso¡yo miraré lo que és! dijo X-5, acercándose al monitor. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. ¡hoooó, Es enorme! en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡que es ese animal X-5? X-5 dijo. mucho me temo Esparky, que se trata de un Gran Tiburón Blanco, posiblemente un Gran Carcharodon Carcharias. lo que no me explico, es como ha podido llegar hasta el espacio. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡déjalo X-5, Vamos a escondernos, antes de que nos Vea, y nos devore! ya que los Tiburones Blancos, pueden percatarse de una presa, a millones de Kilómetros de distancia. dijo Esparky, Asustado. No son esos, Bobo. dijo X-5. Ese es el Galeocerdo Cubier, O propiamente dicho, Tiburón Tigre. el mismo que Atacó a la pequeña Betty, en las playas de moosejaw. y mientras el gran Tiburón Blanco, rodeaba la base del Cuartel Galáctico, esperando el momento Para Atacar, volvamos a la nave de color Rojo gigantesca, en la cual, el gran Larguirucho Tankanushu, dijo. Buenos días, Pequeña Niña Atómica. dijo larguirucho a Susy. en ese momento, Susy dijo. buenos, los tenga usted, Señor Tankanushu. dijo Susy. en ese momento, Tankanushu dijo. bien, susy, deja que te Explique las Bases de mi entrenamiento, al que te vas a tener que someter, para poder convertirte en una Guardiana Galáctica, protectora del cosmos, como tu madre, Atómic Betty. dijo nushu. en ese momento, Susy dijo. bien, adelante señor nushu, cuando quiera. dijo Susy. bien señorita Susy, el entrenamiento, que vamos a tener tu y yó, va a Ser muy similar, al de Atómic Betty, excepto, en algunas ocasiones, en las que te lo voy a poner más Difícil, que a tu madre, ya que quiero, que me saques a relucir, totalmente, todo tu potencial, como guardiana Galáctica del cosmos. porque quiero ver, si merece totalmente la pena, ponerte en el segundo puesto, frente a tu madre, y así, podáis estar las 2 en la misma Nave. dijo Tankanushu. en ese momento, Susy dijo a Tankanushu. y dígame señor Tankanushu. usted creé que yo podré superar a mi madre Betty Bárret Espace en Todo su potencial? preguntó Susy. ¡haaaaaaá!, eso depende de lo que tu te entrenes, pequeña! ten en cuenta de que tu madre Betty Bárret Espace, ha entrenado muy duro, para poder llegar a Ser, lo que ella, es ahora mismo. y. Déjame decirte Susy, que el Poder de tu madre, supera el 500 de su potencial. por lo que ahora mismo, con solo un 40 por debajo de tu potencial¡te será imposible, además de improbable, que venzas a Atómic Betty. dijo tankanushu. en ese momento, susy dijo. me está diciendo señor, que yó tan solo tengo un 40 muy pordebajo de mi potencial? preguntó la niña. eso es, señorita, y sin enbargo, Betty Bárret, o Atómic Betty, posée, ahora mismo, un 500 de fuerza, por encima de su potencial, lo cual, aumenta, su poder múchísimo más. ya que una persona galáctica, como atómic Betty, me entró en entrenamiento, con un 70 por debajo de supotencial. que es el 100, ese es el límite, si no se entrena más, o no lucha. pero eso no ocurrió con tu madre, Atómic Betty, que aumentó 400 veces Más de su potencial, y que por momentos, sigue aumentando su poder, ya que cuando se enfada, con Alguien, no puede dar Golpes Flojos, y casi siempre, suele haber Víctimas Mortales, o mal eridas, de muerte, ya que al no poder dar golpes flojos, porque el poder oculto, no se lo permite, si el impacto de su puño lo recibe un ser humano, este, quedará mal erido, o posiblemente, salvo en algunos casos¡Muerto! o Morigundo. por eso, Betty, se comporta como una niña Pacífica, ya que no quiere desencadenar un ataque contra un Ser humano. dijo Tankanushu, a Susy. en ese momento, Susy dijo. entonces, Betty, o sea es decir, mi madre, siempre está expuesta a malos Tratos, si se encuentra con un Violador? preguntó la niña de pelo Rubio. así es Susy. dijo tankanushu. y no solo eso, está expuesta a que la peguen, la estiren de la cola de caballo, y le hagan las mil putadas. ella, nunca atacará a un ser humano, por lo que yó te explicado. ¡Ahora Bien! existen 2 Situaciones, en que Betty deja de ser Pacífica, y se transforma en una mujer agresiba. dijo Tankanushu. haber, dígame esas 2 circunstancias, señor nushu. dijo la niña. bien, señorita. la primera circunstancia, es que si Betty Bárret, es golpeada fuertemente, de tal modo que su Rabia llegue al límite de 90 de hira, se transformará en una mujer agresiva, Parcialmente. en estos casos, el ser atacante, podría quedar muerto, morigundo, o mal Herido. ¡ahora bien! en la segunda circunstancia, si el Atacante se Lanza contra Atómic Betty, con un Arma Negra o Blanca, y le amenaza con ella, en estos casos, el ser Atacante, puede quedar Muerto, de ante mano, y Además, desintegrado, ya que la Rabia de Betty, Alcanzará el nivel porcentaje del 100 muy por encima del 90 que es el Límite en los guardianes Galácticos. dijo Nushu. ha, bien, Vale, de acuerdo. dijo Susy. pero en ese momento, la niña Susy dijo a Tankanushu. oiga Señor. eso que estamos sobrevolando, es el sistema Solar? preguntó Susy, a Tankanushu. Así es susy, vamos a la zona más caliente del sistema Solar. es decir, nos dirigimos al Planeta Venus. dijo nushu. en ese momento, la niña susy, dijo a nushu. ¡Planeta Venus, a dicho! gritó la niña. sí, al planeta Venus, ya que tengo que buscar un material, que solamente, se haya en Venus. aunque ya sabiendo lo que es Venus, vamos preparados. dijo nushu. pero, cuanto tardaremos en llegar al planeta Venus? preguntó Susy. no mucho, contestó tankanushu. de hecho, estamos ya cerca de Venus, ya que desde la nave, ya se Ven las Núbes Tóxicas de Venus. en ese momento, la niña dijo. oiga Señor, es cierto que en este sistema solar, hay otro planeta similar a la tierra? que tiene Variación en las Temperaturas? preguntó Susy. no señorita, en este Sistema, no es. lo que si te puedo decir, que el planeta, ese que tu dices, se encuentra en el sistema Silen. pero está solitario, junto con su estrella. dijo nushu. ¡haaaaá? y como se llama ese planeta? preguntó la chiquilla. bueno, eso es lo mas Raro del universo. porque a pesar de que no tiene los colores de un Tablero de Parchís, el Planeta, se llama, "Planeta Parchís" dijo nushu. Planeta Parchís? preguntó la niña. y eso a que se deve? preguntó Susy. bueno, los de mi planeta, dijeron, que 5 niños de un grupo musical, estuvieron una noche, con unos Telescopios CCD, observando el universo, y vieron el sistema silen, y a un planeta Girando alrededor de su estrella. los niños, afirmaron, que ese planeta, podría Ser Abitable, ya que se encontraba en la zona abitable del sistema Silen. dijo Nushu. haa, continue, por favor. dijo Susy. bien, entonces, Gemma Prratts Tremens, afirmó a la prensa de astronomía, que ese planeta, que se hallaba solitario, en el sistema Silen, podría ser Abitable, y no solo eso, si no que dieron por hecho, que podría haber vida, en forma de musgos, Níquels, ETC. por eso, todas las noches, los 5 niños de ese grupo musical, estubieron observando aquél extraño planeta del sistema silen. y mira por donde, tras noches y noches de observaciónes, hacia ese planeta, Fue Yolanda Ventura Román, quien descubrió Superficie Verdosa en ese Planeta. después, Tino, fue quien descubrió océanos azules y claros como el agua de vuestro planeta Tierra. dijo nushu. ha, claro. dijo susy. y después de que los 5 niños,, del Grupo musical ese, descubrieron todo lo que Tenía ese extraño planeta, lo bautizaron. Nó? preguntó de nuevo la niña. bueno, hay casos, y casos. porque a pesar de sus pormenores, en Parchís, que es ese planeta, de momento, no se ha encontrado ningún Rastro de vida parchiana. esto no quiere decir, que no haya vida parchiana, en ese planeta, ya que Frank, testimonió ante la prensa astronómica, que el Planeta, llamado ya, Planeta Parchís, tenía océanos, y grandes Vegetaciones. pero de momento, no sabemos ninguno, si en ese planeta Solitario, su estrella central es lo suficientemente fuerte, como para poder Calentar lo suficiente la superficie Planetaria, y de este modo, evitar que su Atmósfera Rica en Oxígeno, escape al espacio, y se quede una Aplastante Atmósfera de Dióxido de Carbono, como la del Planeta Venus. después, de que se descubriese, el Planeta Parchís, muchos científicos de otros planetas habitados, han ido a investigar, pero ninguno, volvió de su investigación. Será quizás el Planeta Parchís un Misterio? solo el tiempo, lo dirá. dijo Tankanushu. en ese momento, Susy, empezó a pensar en ese planeta Extraño, y solitario. que giraba alrededor de su estrella. sus pensamientos fueron estos. Será Parchís, un Planeta habitable? Tendrá Parchís, una Atmósfera Rica en Oxígeno? o será de Dióxido de carbono en estos pensamientos, estaba, cuando la nave roja de larguiruchotankanushu, atrabesava una niebla Tóxica de nuves, y se posaba en una superficie moldeada por volcanes. en ese momento, tankanushu, dijo a Susy. bien, susy, ya hemos llegado al planeta Venus, mira, y explora lo que és. en ese momento, los 2 chicos de la nave, o sea, tankanushu, y Susy, Allí. en un planeta, Rodeados por una Aplastante Atmósfera de Dióxido de Carbono. cubiertos por una gran y densa Capa de nuves, que no dejaban penetrar el sol, en la superficie planetaria. con una temperatura durante el Día y la noche de 480 Grados Centígrados, aunque la luz, Solar, nunca penetrará en sus cielos Venenosos. y para colmar el horror? Arriba? las nubes están empapadas de Ácido Sulfúrico. Tankanushu y Susy, habían ido a buscar un material de combustión, a un planeta, que está atrapado, en una gigantesca olla a presión. el Duro. Agobiante. Aplastante. Agotador, y asfixiante entrenamiento de susy, había comenzado. dejemos a esos 2, que continúen con su entrenamiento, y ballamos a un Planeta Cálido y habitable. La Tierra. adentrándonos en la tierra, iniciamos nuestra Ruta, hacia Barcelona, donde en una de las muchas Casas, Constantino, también llamado Tino, estaba escribiendo, sus observaciones hacia ese planeta, que se descubrió, mas bien, que ellos descubrieron, hace exáctamente 2 años. en ese momento, la señorita Gemma Prratts Tremens, dijo a Tino. que haces Tino? preguntó Gemma. verás gemma, estoy escribiendo, algunos datos, que estoy observando con mi telescopio CCD, y mirando hacia El Planeta Parchís. dijo Tino. ha, muy bien. y has encontrado algo interesante? preguntó Gemma. bueno, tanto como interesante, nó. pero estoy seguro, de que ese planeta Solitario, es más que habitable. aunque pruebas desde otros planetas habitables, an dado negativo, ya que no volvieron sus científicos, para demostrarlo. vaya, vaya. pero en ese mismo momento, la puerta de la casa de Tino y Gemma, que estaban casados, se Abrió. de su interior, apareció una figura Femenina, mas Guapa y Esvelta. Tenía el pelo pintado de Rubio, y sus perfectos Senos, ya destacaban, ya que tendría ya sus 16 años recien cumplidos. en ese momento, Tino dijo. ¡Yolanda! como estás? preguntó Tino. yo muy bien, he estado observando desde mi antigua casa, aquél extraño planeta que descubrimos en el sistema silen. y he llegado a la conclusión, de que la estrella, que contiene el Sistema Silen, es demasiado pequeña, he incapaz, de calentar lo suficientemente, la superficie del Planeta Parchís. por lo tanto, niego toda Evidencia de Vida en El Planeta Parchís, y Además, digo que ese planeta, poseé, una Atmósfera de Dióxido de Carbono. 100, Si es que poseé Atmósfera. en ese momento, Gemma dijo. ¡pero si tu misma fuiste la que descubrió Verdosidad en el Planeta Parchís! gritó Gemma. Exacto. dijo Tino. además, yo descubrí Océanos claros y Azules. de que me vienes diciendo de que niegas toda evidencia de Vida en el planeta Parchís? además, si la atmósfera es de Dióxido de Carbono, no puede haber Agua. por tanto, la Atmósfera es rica en Oxígeno, puesto que el Planeta Parchís, tiene grandes y azulados océanos. dijo Tino. ¡Y qué¡pueden ser Océanos Azules y Claros, pero venenosos¡pueden ser claros y azules, pero pueden estar compuestos por Dióxido de Carbono, y Anídrido Carbónico! dijo Yolanda. en ese momento, Gemma dijo a Tino y a Yolanda. bueno chicos, cuando alguien de la tierra, consiga llevar una sonda hasta el sistema Silen, y entre en contacto con el planeta Parchís, ya nos dirán, si es un mundo habitable, o nó. de acuerdo? preguntó Gemma. de acuerdo, contestaron Tino y Yolanda a la vez. dejemos a esos chicos, y volvamos a canadá, donde en la casa de Betty Bárret Espace, la mujer, o sea Betty, estaba hablando, con el Abogado, Connan Edogawa, y le estaba contando, todo lo que le había sucedido, con Noah Parker, al dedillo. en ese momento, Connan, dijo. hajám. bueno, devido a lo que me has contado Betty, boy a tomar grandes medidas, y lo mas seguro, es que podamos ganar el juicio. por Cierto. quieres tener testigos? preguntó Connan. Testigos? contestó Betty. sí, testigos. personas que contarán en tu defensa, lo que pase después de esta mañana dijo Connan. De acuerdo, Connan. dijo Betty. pero a que testigos, vas a conseguir? preguntó Betty. a unos amigos de Sora, y tuyos, ya que los tubiste en tu nave. al menos a 2. dijo connan. no será por casualidad, a Tino y a Gemma. Verdad? preguntó Betty. hajám, pero esta Vez, serán 5 niños, que te protejerán, y espiarán todos los movimientos, de tu agresor, y si te hace algo, ellos, lo contarán en el juicio, si tu los solicitas. dijo Connan. Bien, de Acuerdo¡llámalos. dijo Betty a su Abogado. vale, pues no te preocupes, que yó los llamaré a canadá, y haré que se pasen por mi despacho. después, yo me pasaré por tu casa, con tus testigos contratados. Vale? preguntó, el Abogado Connan. de acuerdo, Connan, como tu quieras. venga, me despido de Tí. dijo Betty. venga, pues ya nos veremos. hasta luego. dijo connan. y Acto seguido, Connan, colgó su teléfono inalámbrico del despacho. Apto seguido, cogió su Teléfono móvil, y marcó. 696-34-43-55. en ese momento, en la Cálida casa de Tino, su móvil inalámbrico, comenzó a sonar de inmediato. ¡Riiiiiiiiiíng. Riiiiiiiiiiiiíng. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiíng! en ese momento, Tino, cogió su móvil inalámbrico, y descolgando la llamada, dijo. hola¡aquí tino, del grupo Parchís! en que puedo servirte? en ese momento, Connan edogawa, que es el abogado de Betty, dijo. Tino? eres tú? preguntó Connan. Sí, soy yó. que quieres? Contestó Tino. Verás Tino, te llamo, porque, hay problemas en canadá, ya que Betty Bárret, está sufriendo muchas amenazas de su marido, Noah Parker. y me ha pedido Telefónicamente, que quiere que le mande a unos testigos. dijo Connan. hajám. y que le has dicho a Betty? preguntó Tino. pues la he dicho, que tenía a unos amigos que conoció en su nave, que estarían dispuestos a ayudarla. porque vosotros soy sus amigos. Verdad? preguntó Connan. sí, por supuesto que somos sus amigos. por? contestó Tino. por nada. solamente, que quiero que vayáis a Moousejaw, en la ciudad de Canadá. dijo connan. ha, vale. si ella quiere a 5 testigos, que la protejan, allí estaremos, en un santiamén. porque como ya sabes, nuestra ficha Amarilla, Poseé en su interior... decía tino. pero connan dijo. sí, ya, la famosa llave del Anime. pues nada, cuando lleguéis a moousejaw, pasaros por la comisería de Policía, que yó, os esperaré, en el despacho de Abogados. de acuerdo? preguntó Connan. De acuerdo, contestó tino. ya nos vamos para allá. dijo tino. bien, venga, os espero. dijo conan, colgando la llamada Telefónica. en ese momento, Tino, hizo lo mismo. colgó la llamada Telefónica. Apto seguido, se acercó a sus compañeros, y les dijo. bien amigos, puesto, que detrás de Yolanda, vino Frank. tenemos una misión, en la ciudad de moowsejaw, Canadá. Gemma dijo. ¡handa, Mira¡donde Vive Atómic Betty! verdad? preguntó Gemma. así es Gemma. dijo Tino. donde vive Atómic Betty. en ese momento, Yolanda Ventura Román dijo. se puede saber quien es Atómic Betty? preguntó Yolanda. en ese momento, Tino dijo. Verás Yoli. es que tú, no estubiste, cuando estubimos de misión Con Atómic Betty. por eso te lo voy a explicar. dijo Tino. Adelante, Tino, explica. dijo yolanda. en ese momento, Tino, dijo a Yolanda. Bien Yoli. verás. Atómic Betty, es una niña de 85 centímetros de largo. pero que tiene una gran fuerza, ya que es una guardiana todopoderosa del cosmos. en otras palabras, es una guardiana Galáctica. pero no te preocupes, que Atómic Betty, es una niña muy maja, amable y simpática, con las nuevas amigas. dijo Tino a Yoli, con mucho detenimiento. en ese momento, Gemma dijo a Yolanda. ¡aunque con Tigo, no lo creo¡porque eres más puta, que no quiero saber, si no acabarás robándole a Noah, al igual que casi me intentas Robar a Tino! gritó Gemma. en ese momento, Yolanda, dijo. ¡cierra el pico, Gemma! en ese momento, Tino dijo. no te apures Yoli. no creo que Noah, te interese, ya que está con Paloma, que es otra amiga de Betty. en ese momento, Yolanda dijo a Tino. ¡eso depende de lo guapo que sea, de lo amable que sea, y de lo dulce que sea con las chicas! porque si me acaba gustando, le pueden dar por culo a Paloma, y a su puta Madre, que noah, será mío! dijo Yolanda, tan convencida. en ese momento, Tino dijo. bueno, eso ya depende de tu elección. bueno. cambiando de Tema, yolanda, necesitamos de tu nuevo poder, para poder ir a la ciudad de Moousejaw, Canadá, Aceptas darnos tu poder, y venirte con nosotros? preguntó Tino. en ese momento, Yolanda Ventura Román, empezó a quedarse como traspuesta, en sus pensamientos. después de mucho pensar, Yolanda, alzó los brazos hacia el cielo. en ese momento, una Llave de color Dorada, se dibujó en las alturas. se la llama, "La Llave Del Anime". en ese momento, la Llave del anime, explosionó en el aire, formando un portal, con un Solo destino. en ese momento, Yolanda dijo. Bien, Adelante, ya podemos pasar, al portal. dijo Yolanda. en ese momento, Tino, dijo. Gracias Yoli, recuérdame que te debo una. dijo Tino. en ese momento, los Parchís, entraron en el Portal del Anime, que inmediatamente, se cerró, quedando de nuevo, la llave del anime, en el Aire. de repente, la llave del anime, se fusionó en el corazón de la joven Yolanda, desapareciendo de la vista de Todos. en esos mismos instantes, el portal del anime, se abrió de nuevo, expulsando a Gemma, Yolanda, Tino y Frank, a una superficie Rocosa, de la ciudad de Moousejaw, Canadá. en ese momento, Yolanda Ventura Román, dijo a Tino. Canadá, se parece mucho a mi ciudad, México. dijo yolanda. bueno, si tu lo dices, la verdad, es que si tiene un cierto parecido a México. pero no llega a igualarse a México. dijo Tino. en ese momento, Gemma, Frank, Yolanda, y Tino, mientras paseaban por la gran ciudad de Moousejaw, Canadá, vieron, grandes y hermosos parques, con niños jugando en los columpios. grandes y floridos jardines, que desprendían grandes olores y aromas. y en el centro de la ciudad, vieron la comisería de Policía. pero mientras Yolanda, estaba caminando junto con sus amigos, vió pasar, al marido de Betty Bárret Espace, Noah Parker. en ese momento, Yolanda, comenzó a seguir con la mirada de sus lindos ojos marroncillos, a Noah Parker, como si algo empezara a latir en su interior. pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Noah Parker, iba al mismo sitio, al que iban los Parchís. así, y tras tanto caminito, Tino, Gemma, Frank y Yolanda, llegaron a la comisería de Policía, tal y como connan, había calculado. en ese momento, Tino dijo. bien chicos. ahora, Connan, me ha dicho, que debemos acudir a su despacho de Abogados, para irnos con él, a casa de Betty Bárret. dijo Tino. en ese momento, Gemma dijo. Bien, pues aqué esperamos¡vamos para adentro! dijo Gemma impaciente, mientras la joven yolanda, con la mirada puesta en la cara de Noah, no podía articular palabra alguna. finalmente, yolanda, salió en su estado de Sock, y dijo. hola, me llamo yo, yo, yo, yol, yol, yol, yola, yola, yola, yolan, yolan, yolan... en ese momento, Noah dijo. que te pasa. no puedes hablar con normalidad? preguntó Noah. no...no...no...no...pu...pu...pu...pue...pue...pue...pued...pued...pued...puedo...puedo...ha...ha...ha...hab...hab...habl...habl...habl...habla...habla...habla...hablar...co...co...co...con...no...no...nor...nor...nor...norm...norm...norm...norma...norma...norma...normal... dijo yolanda, entrecortada. en ese momento, Noah dijo. quien eres tú, preciosa niña de ojos marrones y rubios cabellos, y que vas vestida de amarillo? preguntó Noah. en ese momento, Yolanda, ante esa pregunta, se decidió a hablar, y le dijo. yó, me llamo yolanda Ventura Román, y soy del grupo Parchís. dijo al fin. se me conoce como la ficha amarilla del Parchís. dijo yolanda, Mientras caminaba con noah, y el resto de sus amigos, hacia el despacho del Abogado Connan Edogawa. al final, y tras haber caminado unos cuantos minutos por grandes pasillos, oscuros, en los que había más departamentos de Policía, los 5 niños de Parchís, habían llegado ante el despacho de Connan edogawa. este les dijo. hola, os estaba esperando. Yolanda dijo. hola, saludos niño. me llamo yolanda Ventura Román. y soy miembro del grupo de Los Parchís. dijo Yolanda. en ese momento, Connan Edogawa, dijo. Encantado de conocerte, Yolanda Ventura Román. Yolanda, dijo. lo mismo, dijo Connan. después de conocer a Connan, Yolanda le dijo. oye connan. crées que yo podría casarme con Noah Parker? es que me enamorado de él, sin remedio. dijo yolanda. bueno, claro que podrás, ya que Betty Bárret, ha Puesto una denuncia contra él, porque intentaron Violarla. en ese momento, Noah dijo a connan. ¡que conste, que yo no violaría a ninguna mosca, ni chica! dijo noah. en ese momento, connan, se acercó a noah, mientras Tino, Gemma, Yolanda y Frank, vieron desde lejos, la escena, sin mover un solo dedo. verás noah, dijo Connan. según Betty Bárret Espace, dice en su declaración, que fuiste tú, la que la quisiste violar, porque no te dió la libreta del banco degill, para ver los ahorros que tenía ingresados. en su mitad de la cuenta del Banco de moousejaw. dijo Connan. ¡eso es mentira¡Betty Bárret Espace, es una mentirosa! gritó Noah. en ese momento, connan edogawa, dijo. bien, si no me crées, vamos a tu casa, que es donde se originó la bronca matutina, y hablemos con Betty. vale? preguntó connan a noah. ¡de acuerdo, no tengo miedo a enfrentarme a esa puta! gritó noah, insistiendo, en que era mentira, todo lo que decía Betty de él. en ese momento, Connan Edogawa dijo. bien¡en marcha, a casa de Betty! y tras decir estas palabras, Noah, cogido de la mano de Yolanda, de los parchís,, y con sus 3 nuevos amigos de los Parchís, Tino, Gemma, y Frank, Acompañados por Connan Edogawa, salieron de la comisería de Policía, con dirección a la casa de Noah parker, donde estaba viviendo Betty Bárret Espace para noah Parker, y Atómic Betty, para los Parchís, Tino, y Gemma. en ese momento, Connan, dijo a Tino. oye tino. una pequeña preguntilla. según me han llegado comunicados, de otras fuentes, tengo entendido, que Yolanda y tú, habéis tenido una pequeña discursión. nó? preguntó Connan. bueno, sí. pero de eso ya hace tiempo, que pasó. dijo Tino. y que es lo que pasó entre vosotros 2? preguntó Connan. bueno, resulta, que Gemma, estaba colada por mí, y resulta que Yolanda Ventura Román, También, lo estaba. dijo Tino. hajám. y que pasó? preguntó de nuevo Connan. bueno, pasó, lo que tenía que pasar. que aquí, nuestra Ficha Amarilla, se nos puso Celosa, y hubo una pequeña pelea. bueno, mejor dicho, gran pelea, entre Gemma y Yolanda. por mis huesos. y yó, claro. sin hablar, para no decir nada. pero esque al final, tube que reventar, devido a que la cosa, se estaba poniendo más, y más, seria. ya las 2 chicas, tenían Sangre ya hasta en los pies, devido a que se estaban estampando la cabeza, contra las paredes de la Academia. y yó, claro. no podía permitirlo, ya que se iban a matar. en ese momento, Connan, dijo. bien. y entonces, harmaste un pitote, de aquí te espero. nó? preguntó el detective juvenil. así es, Señor Connan. dijo Tino. en ese momento, Connan, se paró en medio de un lugar, que nadié, le podía ver, y les dijo a los 4 niños de Parchís. en realidad chicos, me llamo shinichi Kudo. pero me mantengo oculto con el nombre de Connan Edogawa, ya que hay por ahí, una organización, que viste de negro. así que si vosotros fuisteis los parchís, tened cuidado, ya que la organización que viste de negro, siempre suele cometer Asesinatos, en las personas ricas. dijo Connan. en ese momento, Noah, agarrado de la mano de la pequeña Yolanda, la dijo. oye tú. puedo hacerte una pregunta? preguntó Noah. sí, claro que puedes preguntarme. pregúntame lo que quieras, noah, no te cortes. dijo la pequeña Yolanda. en ese momento, noah, dijo. pues, es que es una pregunta muy simple. verás. donde Vives en primer lugar? preguntó noah a yolanda. yó vivo en la ciudad de méxico, en un Rancho que tengo a las Afueras de la ciudad, llamado Rancho Ventura. dijo Yolanda. ha, dijo noah. y es muy grande? preguntó el niño. bueno, depende de como lo quieras imaginar. pero, sí. si es vastante grande, y solitario. dijo Yolanda. vale. aproximadamente, cuanto mide en metros cuadrados? preguntó Noah. en metros cuadrados? pues mide, exactamente, 299 metros cuadrados. o sea sé, inmenso. pero carece de una piscina, ya que en las afueras de México, no hay suficiente agua para poder racionarla. aunque he estado hablando estos días, con una constructora, que me ha dicho, que ellos me pueden hacer una piscina, en el lugar que yo quiera, de esos 299 Metros cuadrados de Rancho. dijo Yolanda. en ese momento, Noah dijo a la pequeña Yolanda. ha, pues baya, anda, que 299 metros cuadrados, dan para mucho. y otra cosa. las habitaciones de tu rancho, son separadas? o son Mixtas. preguntó noah. yolanda, dijo a noah. mira noah. en mi rancho, tengo 2 plantas de habitaciones, una al lado de otra, o sea que hay en total, 300 habitaciones. eso sí, todas son mixtas. yo no tengo habitaciones separadas, puesto que yo soy liberal. dijo la pequeña yolanda. en ese momento, el señor noah, dijo a la pequeña yolanda. oye, y cuanto te costó el Rancho? preguntó noah. el rancho? contestó yolanda. sí, el rancho, que cuanto te costó. dijo noah. bueno, el Rancho, con todo, en sus 299 metros cuadrados, me costó 11 millones de pesos. lo que pasa, es que ahora, en cuanto pasan los 2 meses, ha subido a 20 Millones de pesos. menos mal, que yo ya lo tenía pagado, desde el primer día en el que lo compré. dijo la pequeña yolanda, al señor noah. y que te hiba a decir yolanda. pero tu Rancho, tiene Árboles, o es todo plano, como si fuese Césped. dijo noah. mi rancho, dijo yolanda. es todo plano, ya que amí, no me gustan los Árboles en los jardines. yo lo prefiero, Con Solo Césped, y Flores en el Césped. pero a decir verdad, el Rancho en los días y las noches Veraniegas de México, es muy Cálido y confortable. mientras que en los días y las noches invernales, es muy Frío y Castigador. por eso, yo siempre me voy para el Rancho, en los tiempos Veraniegos, ya que no hace ni mucho frío, ni mucho Calor. dijo la pequeña Yolanda, mientras se acercaba más, al rostro de noah. en ese momento, noah dijo a la pequeña Yolanda. oye, y tú crées que yo podría visitar ese rancho con tigo algún día? preguntó Noah, a la pequeña Yolanda Ventura Román. Claro que sí, noah, porque me dices esas tonterías? preguntó la pequeña Yolanda. pues no lo sé, seguramente, por si acaso, me dijeras que nó. dijo noah. no te preocupes Noah¡primero, el rancho es mío, y yo decido quien va a visitarlo, y quien no vá a visitarlo! dijo yolanda. en ese momento, noah, se acercó a la pequeña Yolanda, y le dijo. oye yolanda. una pregunta sin importancia. mejor dicho, me gustaría hacerte una preguntilla sin importancia, pero que seguramente, revoluccionaría el mundo del Espacio. dijo noah. adelante, pregunte lo que quieras, noah. dijo yolanda. en ese momento, noah, sacó una pequeña Grabadora de Voz Digital, y le dijo a la joven yolanda. me podrías dar los datos exactos del planeta que se ha descubierto en el sistema silen? esque hace unos días, la prensa canadiense, anunció que unos científicos del planeta Acuos, fueron a visitar el Planeta Ese, y han dicho, que no parece ser un mundo habitado, y que su atmósfera, parece estar compuesta, por un 70 de Amoníaco, y un 50 porciento de Idrógeno. aunque parece que contiene un 30 de Nitrógeno, y un 80 de Oxígeno. me puedes explicar por qué? preguntó noah, a la pequeña yolanda. en ese momento, y mientras Connan, Tino, Frank y Gemma, estaban caminando junto con noah y yolanda, ésta le empezó a explicar, el origen del Planeta que se haya en el sistema Silen. bueno, noah, es una cosa, muy difícil de explicar, ya que es un mundo, muy similar a la tierra. no obstante, te voy a contar, lo que nosotros hemos descubierto, sobre Ese Planeta, con nuestros avances Tecnológicos, y nuestro gran conocimiento. dijo la pequeña yolanda, al gran señor Noah. en ese momento, noah, pulsó el botón REC, de su grabadora de Voz, digital, y dijo a la Pequeña yolanda. Adelante, Dígame lo que Sepa de ese planeta misterioso. dijo noah. en ese momento, Yolanda dijo. bien¡ayá Vóy! en ese momento, la pequeña yolanda, se Explicó mas Detalladamente, ante la Grabadora de Voz digital, del señor noah.  
los datos que yo te pueda contar del Planeta del Sistema Silen, son los siguientes.  
1. Planeta Parchís. el Planeta más extraño del Sistema Silen.  
Este Planeta, gira alrededor de la estrella Silania, de allí el nombre del sistema Silen. fue apodado como el Planeta Parchís, devido, a que lo descubrimos nosotros, los parchís, hace ya mucho tiempo Atrás. las Características del Planeta Parchís, como las dimensiones ecuatoriales, son estas. Parchís, como Planeta, tiene un diámetro de 132 por 302 de largo. mientras que de dimensiones ecuatoriales, tiene una dimensión de 203 por 103 de ancho. si miramos más de cerca al planeta? veremos que es más Gránde aún que júpiter. pero con la suerte de que no se parece nada a júpiter, o al Planeta Gemma, que se alla más lejos que el planeta Parchís, y que no posée nada de vida. volviendo a Parchís, como planeta, tiene una Atmósfera, Respirable, aunque se compone exáctamente de un 70 de Vapor de amoníaco, un 50 de idrógeno, un 30 de nitrógeno, y un 80/90 de gas De Oxígeno, a parte de un 100 de Vapor de Agua. Parchís, como planeta, tiene grandes y extensos océanos de Agua salada, a parte de grandes canales y Ríos de Agua Dulce. También Sabemos que Parchís, como planeta, tiene grandes llanuras Verdosas, con muchísima Vegetación, que aumentaron el Oxígeno hasta el 100, haciendo de Parchís, como planeta, un mundo Respirable. las temperaturas en el Planeta Parchís, suelen ser muy bariadas. pudiendo alcanzar unas temperaturas, superiores a los 20 ºC, pero no mas arriba de los 60 ºC. mientras que en las zonas polares del planeta, las temperaturas, suelen llegar a los 10 ºC, bajo cero. por lo que en las zonas polares, la vida, no puede existir. sin envargo, en las zonas no polares, en el Verano, en el planeta Parchís, las temperaturas, oscilan los 30 ºC. mientras que en el invierno, en las zonas no polares, las temperaturas, llegan a los 5, o a los 0 ºC. el movimiento de Rotación del planeta Parchís, es Muy Variado, devido a la proximidad, media de silania. el día en el Planeta Parchís, es exactamente, de 30 horas. lo que quiere decir, que el día en el planeta Parchís, al ser de 30 horas, dura 7 horas más, que en el planeta tierra, ya que el día Terrestre, es de 23 horas. por tanto, cuando en el Planeta Tierra, es de noche, en el Planeta Parchís, Silania, que sería como nuestro Sol, está Poniéndose aún, por el Este. ¡ahora, Bien! porqué la estrella silania, sale por el oeste y se pone por el este? pues bien, es muy sencillo. El Planeta Parchís, a parte de ser Avitable, Tiene un movimiento de rotación, Retrógrada. por lo tanto, Silania, saldrá por el oeste, y se pondrá siempre por el Este. el movimiento de translación, del planeta Parchís, es el siguiente. Parchís, como planeta, Tarda en dar una vuelta al rededor de Silania, unos 400 días. por tanto, el Año en el Planeta Parchís, es de 400 días Terrestres. pero es solo eso. los científicos que fueron a investigar Parchís, no pudieron volver, devido a la fuerza gravitacional del Planeta Gemma, que se encuentra También, en el Sistema Silen, y que voy a mencionar a continuación. dijo la pequeña Yolanda, ante la grabadora de voz de noah, que grababa todo.  
2. Planeta Gemma. el Planeta de Ácido.  
Gemma, como planeta, es el segundo planeta del sistema Silen, después de Parchís. pero al contrario que el planeta Parchís, no puede ser habitado por nadie, ya que el planeta Gemma, posée una atmósfera de Ácido Sulfúrico, y es de color verdoso. por tanto, forma parte de los denominados planetas Líquidos o Acuosos. fue descubierto por la señorita Gemma Prratts Tremens, en el año 1980. las corrientes de Ácido Sulfúrico del planeta Gemma, corren a velocidades exageradas. corren a 75000 KM por h. he incluso, se generan holas de hasta 5000 km de altura, que son capaces de abarcar todo el Planeta Gemma Entero. en ocasiones, devido a las corrientes cálidas de Ácido Sulfúrico, las temperaturas en el interior del planeta Gemma, alcanzan los 7000 ºC. por tanto, un verdadero infierno, para la vida. la atmósfera del planeta gemma, es principalmente, de Ácido Sulfúrico. pero a parte de eso, también contiene gotas de Gas metano, un 50 mas o menos de Gás metano. un 89 de Gotas de Ácido de Sulfuro de Amónio. un 100 de gotas de sulfuro de amónio. un 100 de Gotas de Agua y Amónio. un 90 de Gás líquido de Idrógeno, un 100 de Elio Líquido. y un 100 de Dióxido de Carbono líquido. pero lo que más Abunda en la Atmósfera Gemmana, es el Ácido Sulfúrico. un 600 de Ácido Sulfúrico, abunda en la Atmósfera Gemmana, del Planeta Gemma. el movimiento de Rotación del Planeta Gemma, al Ser un Planeta Líquido, es mucho más Rápido que el de los planetas del sistema Solar Júpiter, Saturno, Urano y neptuno, al ser estos, gigantes gaseosos. por tanto, al ser Gemma, como planeta un planeta Líquido o acuoso, el movimiento de Rotación, es mucho más Rápido. casi como que el Día Gemmano, dura exactamente 3 horas. por tanto, en el Planeta Gemma, si se pudiese vivir en él, el día y la noche, solamente durarían 3 horas. pero como el Planeta Gemma, no puede ser habitado, devido a todos los líquidos venenosos y mortales que contiene, el Día y la noche Solitarios, siguen durando 3 horas, pero no podremos observarlos. esto quiere decir, que mientras en el planeta tierra, amanece y anochece cada 12 horas, en el Planeta Gemma, amanece y anochece cada 3 horas gemmanas. pero y el movimiento de Translación. que me dicen de las estaciones Gemmanas? pues muy sencillo. devido a que en el planeta Gemma, corren grandes holas de Ácido Sulfúrico, a temperaturas elevadas al rededor de los 7000 ºC, no existen estaciones del año. pero lo que si existe, es el movimiento al rededor de la estrella silania. el Planeta Gemma, tarda seiscientos Días Terrestres, en dar una vuelta completa al rededor de la estrella silania. por tanto, el año Gemmano, es de seiscientos Días Terrestres. bueno, esto es todo lo que yo te he podido comentar sobre los 2 planetas que orbitan en el sistema Silen. dijo la pequeña yolanda, ante la grabadora de Voz, que se hallaba en frente de su boca. en ese momento, noah, cortó la grabación, y dijo a yolanda. bien chica, esto me servirá para que las naciones estado unidenses, manden Sondas a investigar, por lo menos, si en el Planeta Gemma, se puede desarrollar Vida microscópica. en ese momento, Connan dijo. noah, eso será mejor, que las naciones de USA, busquen esos 2 Planetas que orbitan en el sistema Silen, y si les merece la pena, vayan a investigarlo. dijo connan. por cierto chicos, hemos llegado a la casa de Noah, que es donde se supone que Vive Atómic Betty. en ese momento, Tino, dijo a Gemma. oye gemma, es cierto que tu has descubierto ese planeta que orvita al lado del planeta Parchís, en el sistema Silen? preguntó Tino. bueno, sí. pero me costó mucho, ya que desde la tierra, mirando al sistema Silen, ví como un disco Verde, pero muy Fuerte. Yo no sabía lo que era, hasta que lo miré más de cerca. entonces, me dí cuenta, de que Era un Planeta líquido y Acuoso, y lo Bauticé con el nombre de Gemma, que es el mío. dijo Tino. en ese momento, y mientras Tino, Frank, Gemma, Yolanda, y Noah, hablaban de Planetas, Connan edogawa, abrió la puerta de la casa de Noah, ya que se podía abrir, y dijo a noah. bueno noah, será mejor, que no estés aquí, ya que voy ha hablar con Betty Bárret Espace, de lo que ella quiere hablar con migo. dijo Connan. en ese momento, alguien, salió a Recibir a Connan edogawa, y a sus amigos, a los 2 conocidos por ella. en ese momento, Betty dijo a los 2 niños, Tino y Gemma. ¡chicos, cuanto me alegro de volver a Veros! dijo Betty, que salía a las afueras de la casa. en ese momento, Gemma dijo. gracias chica, nosotros, también, nos alegramos de volver a verte. verdad que sí tino? preguntó Gemma. en ese momento, Tino dijo. claro que sí Gemma. después, acercándose a Betty, la dijo. Atómic Betty, cuanto has crecido, desde que no nos hemos visto en 9 Años. verdad? preguntó Tino. a Betty. en ese momento, Betty dijo. sí tino, así es. no nos hemos visto en 9 años, y ya soy toda una mujer, hecha, y derecha. dijo Betty Bárret. en ese momento, Tino, dijo a Betty Bárret Espace. he, Betty, Te presento a nuestra Ficha Amarilla, Yolanda Ventura Román. dijo Tino a Betty. en ese mismo instante, Yolanda Ventura Román, con su largo Pelo Rubio, y un traje de color amarillo, que se constaba de una Falda muy corta de color amarillo, y un Top del mismo Color, que dejaba Ver el Canalillo de sus pechos, se presentó delante de Betty, y la dijo. Saludos, Betty. yo soy Yolanda Ventura Román, y fuy miembro del Grupo de los Parchís, ya disuelto. dijo la joven. en ese momento, Betty dijo. un placer yolanda. estoy encantada de conocerte, De Veras. dijo Betty, estrechando la mano, con la de Yolanda. en ese momento, Yolanda, dijo a Betty. oye Betty. que me han comentado, o mas bien, que he oído. que tu eres una gran y todopoderosa guardiana Galáctica? preguntó Yolanda a Betty. en ese momento, Betty dijo a yolanda. así es, yolanda. yo soy una gran guardiana Galáctica, que su misión o culla misión, es la de proteger el cosmos, de cualquier amenaza, a parte de los planetas. en ese momento, Yolanda dijo. bueno, pues mucho gusto, el haberte conocido. pero ahora, si nos importa, me tengo que pirar al Rancho Ventura. ya que me voy a ir con mi nuevo Amigo Noah Parker. dijo la mujer Yolanda. en ese momento, Connan edogawa, dijo. toma esto yolanda. dijo connan, mientras le entregaba una chapa de detective juvenil, que le serviría como Teléfono, para comunicarse con Yolanda. en ese momento, Yolanda dijo. que es esto, Connan? preguntó la Joven Yolanda. en ese momento, Connan, dijo a yolanda. esto es, una chapilla de metal, que dentro, tiene como una puertecilla, en la que se oculta un teléfono Móvil, para que yó te pueda llamar, estés donde estés. de acuerdo? preguntó Connan, a la joven Yolanda. bien, si tu insistes? de acuerdo. dijo yolanda, aceptando la chapilla, que le entregó Connan. en ese momento, y mientras Tino, Gemma, y Frank, se metían a dentro de la casa de noah parker, junto con el detective juvenil Sinichi kudo transformado en Connan Edogawa, ya crecidito, Yolanda Ventura Román, dijo a Noah. bueno noah, en vista de que no puedes estar, en la casa de Betty y tulla, ya que cuando un abogado habla con sus personas contratadas, que te parece si te llevo a mi Rancho, para que lo Explores con más detenimiento? preguntó Yolanda a Noah. en ese momento, noah dijo. bien, como quieras. Vamos, llévame a tu Rancho, Yolanda. en ese momento, yolanda dijo. bien, vale, te llevaré. y diciendo estas palabras, la joven yolanda Ventura Román, alzó de nuevo los brazos al cielo, y en las alturas de su cabeza, se proyectó de nuevo, la imagen de la llave dorada. después de que la llave dorada, diese 3 vueltas sobre si misma, yolanda dijo. Yave del anime¡llévame de nuevo a mi casa, en la ciudad de México! ordenó Yolanda. tras haber ordenado eso, la llave del anime, Explotó en las alturas, formando de nuevo, el portal, con solo un destino. en ese momento, Noah, dijo. Ese es el portal, que nos vá a llevar a méxico? preguntó noah a yolanda. en ese momento, yolanda dijo. bien, Pruébalo tu misnmo, yo pasaré detrás de tí. dijo yolanda. en ese momento, Noah, saltó hacia las profundidades del portal. tras haber saltado, el portal, lo subcionó, hacia adentro, haciendo que noah, se diese una gran ostia, con el suelo, de una gran casa. en ese momento, y tras haber aterrizado yolanda, el portal se cerró de nuevo, volviéndose a transformar, en la imágen de la llave dorada. después, la imágen de la llave dorada, se fusionó en el interior del corazón de la joven Yolanda. en ese momento, Noah dijo. esto es tu casa? Preguntó el Joven noah. sí, esto es mi casa. dijo la joven yolanda. este pedazo de Rancho, aunque está un poco descuidado, es mi casa. dijo yolanda, poniendo cogines nuevos, ya que había ido al armario, donde se guardaban los cogines nuevos, seguida de cerca por noah parker. en ese momento, unas temperaturas Cálidas y confortables, inundaron la estancia, que no era más que el Salón, de aquella inmensa casa. en ese momento, Noah dijo. bueno Yoli, salgo a tomar un Ratito, el fresco de la mañana. vale? en ese momento, yolanda desde la cocina, le dijo. bien, noah, sal si quieres. pero ten cuidado, ya que ese jardín, tiene muchos caminos, y podrías perderte, en alguno de ellos. dijo yolanda, desde la cocina, mientras fregaba los cacharros, ya que Frank, no daba palo al agua. en ese momento, noah dijo. vale, he captado el SMS. en ese momento, Noah, abrió la puerta del salón. en ese momento, un Expléndido Sol, invadió la estancia del salón, poniendo unas temperaturas de 25 ºC. hacia a las afueras de aquella puerta, un gran he inmenso jardín, se extendía por los cuatro puntos cardinales. noah, dijo. bien, esta es la mía. seré el primer hombre, que consiga explorar este inmenso jardín, lleno de abundante Vegetación, en forma de Césped. haber, por donde empiezo a explorar, ya que es cierto, de que hay muchos caminos, por los que me podría perder. aunque a decir verdad, solamente Yolanda Ventura Román, se conoce estos parajes. si me pierdo, será ella, la que salga a buscarme, y me encuentre. aunque con 299 metros cuadrados, este jardín, tiene que ser inmensamente Grande, he inexplorable. dijo noah. en ese momento, noah parker, comenzó a andar, por aquellas llanuras de Césped, y Flores, alejándose de la gran casa, que estaba ya de por sí, en el interior del gran he inmenso Jardín, que la cubría. dejemos a esos 2 cada uno en sus que haceres, y volvamos a moousejaw, canadá. en el cual, en la casa de Betty, ésta, dijo a connan, mientras los 3 chicos que quedaron de Parchís, se escondieron, tras una gran maceta, que hevitaría que los descubriesen. volvamos a la sala de estar. allí, connan dijo a Betty Bárret Espace. y bien, que es exactamente, lo que te ocurre, con tu exposo noah parker, al que quieres darle el diborcio, según pusieron en la denuncia? preguntó Connan Edogawa. en ese momento, Betty Bárret Espace, dijo a connan edogawa. bueno, verás. es que hace un par de horas, más atrás, tubimos una gran discursión, en la que por desgracia, tubimos que llegar a las manos. dijo Betty, mientras connan Edogawa, como buen avogado, apuntaba. en ese momento, connan dijo. y según parece, noah, perdió los estrivos, he intentó violarte. verdad? preguntó Connan Edogawa, a Betty Bárret. bueno, sí. pero no de la forma que tu crées. el quería apresarme en la pared, y de esa forma, le resultase más fácil la violación. pero como es natural, yo no me dejé, que lo hiciese, y le metí una ostia, que le resonó en toda la cara. dijo Betty. en ese momento, connan dijo a Betty. vale. pero haber. lo que quiero saber, es porqué, ha empezado toda esa discursión, y ese intento de violación. dijo Connan edogawa, a Betty Bárret. bueno, verás, señorito connan. que por cierto, estás muy guapo con esas gafas. lo sabías? le dijo Betty mirándole fijamente a los ojos. (ya, como que las llevo, para ocultarme de la organización de los hombres de negro, ya que en realidad, yo soy un detective juvenil, y me llamo Sinichi Kudo) pensaba connan edogawa. después, dijo a Betty Bárret. jejeje, sí, son muy bonitas, dijo connan, con una sonrrisita. ji, ji, jí. (¡si descubre que soy sinichi kudo, me puedo meter en un lío gordo!) pensaba connan. (¡será mejor, que me quede como Connan Edogawa, y así no tendré problemas Serios!) volvió a pensar Connan Edogawa. después, Connan, Edogawa, dijo a BettY. bueno, vale, venga, los ligues, para después. ahora, quiero saber, porqué comenzó Esa discursión. dijo Connan Edogawa. en ese momento, Betty Dijo. bien, te lo diré. verás, todo comenzó así.  
------------------------------------Reconstrucción del Caso-  
a la mañana siguiente, noah parker, entró decidido a su casa, que es en la que Vivía Betty Bárret Espace. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, le estaba esperando, a las afueras del salón. y cuando lo vió entrar, le dijo. ¡bueno, al fín Apareces¡se puede saber en donde estubistes en toda la noche, que ni siquiera has aparecido para cenar! preguntó Betty Bárret, con un gran mosqueo. en ese momento, noah, se explicó. verás Betty, he estado con mi amiga paloma, cenando en un restaurante de 5 tenedores. y por eso, no aparecí, en toda la noche, ya que luego, me fuí a dormir a casa de Paloma, porque ella, me lo pidió. dijo noah, ante la mirada furiosa de sus ojos verde manzana, que tenía Betty, en ese momento. después, Betty, se acercó a noah, y le dijo. ¡así que para eso me haces preparar cena¡para que luego, se tenga que tirar¡sabías que a mí no me apetecía preparar cena esa misma noche? he, lo Sabías! gritaba betty, a pleno pulmón. en ese momento, noah parker, se unió al Griterío, diciendo. ¡y qué¡es que no puedo salir ni siquiera con mis amigos¡es que tengo que estar sujeto a tus malditas y miserables órdenes¡pues sabes Que? Betty? dijo noah. ¡que! contestó Betty. ¡que ya me tienes hasta las mismísimas narices¡y otra cosa¡no quiero estar con tigo, ni un minuto más! gritaba noah, a pleno pulmón! en ese momento, Betty dijo a noah. ¡a mí, ni se te ocurra chillarme otra vez, porque te puedes enterar¡vale! pero en ese momento, noah, sacó una nabaja, que tenía dentro de uno de sus volsillos, y le dijo a Betty Bárret, poniéndole la nabaja en el cuello. ¡si se te ocurre chillar pidiendo ayuda, te juro que te corto la cabeza! me has entendido¡he dicho que si me has entendido! dijo noah, golpeándo fuertemente a Betty Bárret Espace, con toda la pared del comedor, haciendo que un pequeño charco de sangre, proveniente de la cabeza de Betty, se formase en el suelo, donde se produjo el gran golpe. en ese momento, Betty, estaba acojonada, y estaba llorando lágrimas, a gorgotones. en ese momento, noah, guardó su gran navaja, y dijo a Betty. ¡espero, que eso te haya servido de lección, y que sepas que nunca podrás pegar a un hombre! pero en ese mismo momento, la chica, saltó por encima de noah, sacudiéndole, de lado a lado, y después, de que se huvo divertido sacudiéndo a noah de lado a lado, le metió una espectacular patada en todos los huevos, haciendo, que noah, quedase estampado en la pared del frente. pero en ese momento, noah, se acercó demasiado a betty bárret, que en esos momentos había cambiado de traje, mostrando el de color Fuxia y blanco. es decir, se había transformado en Atómic Betty, ya que tenía el cinturón, con la chapita, con el Símbolo Atómico. en esos momentos, se produjo un gran y terrible forcejeo entre los dos chicos, que por pura suerte del destino, no se convirtió en una trajedia. pero en ese momento, noah, se enfadó, y dijo a Betty. ¡ya me he enterado por parte de mi amiga Paloma, que tu eres una guardiana Galáctica. así que solo te voy a decir esto. ¡te atreves a pegarme! gritó noah. ¡no te lo dijo paloma¡gilipollas! lo dije yó, en las clases de aller! que pasa, que se te olvidan las cosas? preguntó Betty. ¡a mí no se me olvida nada¡y no me grites, porque te puedes enterar, de quien soy yó! dijo noah. en ese momento, Betty, dijo a noah. mira noah, no me apetece mandarte al hospital, así, que no voy a seguir tu juego. dijo Betty, destransformándose, por completo. en ese momento, noah, dijo. ¡quiero que me dés ahora mismo, tu Libreta de ahorros, ya que quiero ver lo que tienes ahorrado,! gritó noah. ¡eso si que nó¡de eso te olvidas, ya que no te la voy a dar¡no tienes ningún derecho a ver lo que yo tengo ahorrado, o dejo de tener! dijo Betty a noah. pero en ese momento, noah dijo. ¡que me la dés, si no quieres ver, lo que puedo hacer con tigo! gritó noah. ¡inténtalo, si te atreves! dijo betty, mientras concentraba energía, y la canalizaba. bueno, mejor será que lo deje, que de tí, no me fío ni un pelo. ¡eso sí¡en el juzgado, me las vas a pagar todas juntas! gritó noah, mientras se alejaba. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡fuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! o te juro, que no sales vivo de aquí¡lárgate, antes de que me arrepienta, y te despedaze, en 40 trozos! gritó Betty. en ese momento, noah Parker, salió por la puerta de la casa de Betty, que es la de noah, también.  
-----------------------------------Fin de la Reconstrucción del Caso-  
en ese momento, Connan, dijo a betty Bárret Espace. bien Betty, como ya sabrás, es mejor, que no tires esa prueba, o sea, es decir, que no tires tu libreta del banco Degill, ya que el juez, la querrá Ver. dijo Connan edogawa. ¡pero si no tengo nada¡si esa libreta, la cancelé hace 20 días¡para que quieren ver esa libreta del banco Degill¡si está cancelada! dijo Betty, a connan Edogawa. ya lo sé, que está cancelada. me lo dijo el subcomisario Tommy, ya que te intentó hacer una transferencia, cuando le dijeron que la libreta, había sido cancelada, hace 20 Días. pero el juéz, querrá verla, devido al orificio, para las monedas de 1 y 2 Euros, y los billetes de 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, 500 Euros. según parece, noah, dijo que esa libreta, consigue tomar los datos legales de las monedas y los billetes de Euros, y transmitirlos de Forma ilegal, según noah, que no es nada ilegal, tranquila Betty, ya que si la libreta, tomaba la banda magnética de los billetes de Euro, y la tinta invisible de las monedas de euro, no es nada ilegal. pero por parte de noah, dice que eso es ilegal, ya que estaba mandando información, al Banco Degill, para cambiar todo lo que tubieses en Gemmas Bizcorianas, y pasarlos a una moneda, que para el banco degill, es totalmente ilegal, ya que el Banco degill, es un Banco Galáctico, y no tiene derecho a tener esa moneda en su catálogo de monedas Galácticas. pero no te Apures Betty, que yo hablaré con el juez, y le diré que tanto el banco de España, o Canadá en este caso, y el banco degill, tienen el mismo derecho, a tener la moneda del Euro, en su catálogo de monedas Galácticas. dijo connan Edogawa, y conseguiremos, ganar el juicio, contra Noah Parker. cijo connan, porque como dice una canción mía, en este mundo de sombra y de luz, la verdad, se logra ocultar, pero siempre suele, llegar, alguien que no la deja de Buscar. y ese alguien, mi querida Betty, soy yó. dijo connan Edogawa. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, se abrazó a conan, y le dijo. muchas Gracias, connan. en ese momento, Connan, dijo. no soy connan, Betty, me llamo sinichi Kudo, y ten por seguro, que vamos a ganar este juicio. en ese momento, Betty, sentó a connan, en el sillón, de su casa, y le dijo. quieres tomar Algo? preguntó la chica. bueno, dijo connan. tráeme una Coca-cola. en ese momento, y cuando Betty, se hubo alejado hacia la cocina, connan, sacó su libreta de apuntes, y apuntó, todo lo que Betty, le había contado. y encima de la mesa, Connan, encontró una libreta de color rosa, en la que ponía. Banco Degill. Titular de la libreta, Atómic Betty. en ese momento, los 3 amigos del grupo Parchís, salieron al encuentro de connan. en ese momento, Tino dijo. olle connan. que se supone que hace esa libreta? preguntó Tino. nada tino, nada. solamente, copia la banda magnética de los billetes de euro, o cualquier moneda, al igual que las monedas de cualquier moneda, y transmite la información al banco degill, que es un banco, que se encuentra en nuestra Galaxia. dijo Connan. ha, yá. dijo Tino. y te la ha dejado Betty en cima de la mesa? preguntó Gemma. pues, sí. me la ha dejado Betty Bárret, encima de la mesa, para que la echara un vistacillo. en ese mismo momento, Connan, cogió la libreta, que parecía Estar hecha de un metal, muy resistente, pero que poseía unos 4 tornillos. en ese momento, connan, con un destornillador de precisión, consiguió desmontar la tapadera de la libreta del banco degill, descubriendo un mecanismo, muy complicado para sus conocimientos. en ese momento, conan, empezó a aberiguar, de que se trataba, el mecanismo de la libreta del banco degill, y como funcionaba su sistema de copiado y lectura de bandas, y tintas invisibles. en ese mismo momento, conan, explorando la libreta con sus anteojos, con una visión, que era capaz de mirar, entre los cables de esa cosa, descubrió, que en cada Ranura, de monedas y villetes, se hallava una lente, que se constaba de un Láser, detector de Bandas, y un láser ultravioleta, para que fuese capáz, de leer las monedas. pero en ese momento, más, allá de los lásers, se hallavan unos cabezales, de Rayo láser, que daban calor, y que ponían lo que le quedaba a Betty, impreso en el papel. en ese momento, Gemma dijo. pues, que yo sepa, no hay nada ilegal, en esta libreta. dijo Gemma. en ese momento, connan, dijo a gemma. así es gemma, no hay nada que pueda ser ilegal, para Betty Bárret. así, que voy a montar la libreta del banco degill¡nuevamente, y voy a dejarla encima de la mesa, de donde, la he cogido. dijo connan. en ese momento, el joven Tino, dijo. bien, así se habla connan, ya que podríamos tener problemas, si Betty Bárret, se diese cuenta, de que has desmontado la libreta, para ver su contenido. dijo Tino. en ese momento, connan dijo. sí, es mejor, que vuelva a montar la libreta del banco Degill, antes de que venga de nuevo, Betty Bárret, y se arme la de diós. dijo connan. en ese momento, conan, con el mismo destornillador, que utilizó para desmontar la tapadera de la libreta del banco Degill, montó la tapadera de la libreta, encajándola en los enganches, que tiene la libreta, haciendo, que los hagujeros, de la parte no desmontable, encajaran, con los de la parte desmontable, ya que es, la parte donde van encajados los tornillos, que no son más, que 4 minúsculos Tornillos, que van encajados en la parte de arriba de la tapadera, que es lo que cubre el gran y complicado mecanismo de la libreta. en ese momento, connan, atornilló los 4 tornillos, dejándo de nuevo, la libreta, reconstruida, sin señales, de haber sido abierta. después de 5 minutos, Betty Bárret, regresó de la cocina, y dijo a connan. vaya. me has esperado mucho tiempo? preguntó Betty Bárret a conan. en ese momento, connan, dijo a Betty. pues, nó, ya que estaba desmontando la libreta, para ver, que clase de mecanismo, tenía, y como hacía, para leer las bandas de los Billetes, de euro, y las monedas, de Euro. dijo conan a Betty. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, se acercó a la mesita del comedor, y depositó el bote de coca-cola, encima de la mesita del comedor, para que connan, pudiese alcanzarlo. después, Betty Bárret, se sentó al lado de Connan, y le dijo. oye connan. porqué no me cuentas la vida, que tuvistes, y quienes son tus amigos? preguntó Betty Bárret. en ese momento, connan Edogawa, dijo a Betty. verás Betty, en primer lugar, como ya te he dicho, yo no me llamo connan edogawa, si no que me llamo, Sinichi Kudo. yó, la verdad, ahora no me acuerdo de todos los amigos que tube en mi infancia. pero si que me acuerdo de un detective juvenil, de la ciudad de osaca, Japón. su nombre, es ehigi Atory, que es igualmente listo, como yó. también, me conseguí a una gran chica, y que además, sabe Karate. su nombre, es Ran Mouri. pero de todas formas, ya no la quiero. dijo conan a Betty. y eso? preguntó Betty. y eso que. dijo connan. que porque ya no la quieres? volvió a preguntar Betty. ha, bueno, porqué, me llamó de todo, antes de salir de paseo, en esa misma tarde, que fuimos a un parque de Atracciones. pero justamente, esa misma tarde, fui testigo de un delito, producido por la gran organización de negro, de la que te he hablado, hace un momento. dijo connan. ha bien. y que te pasó con esa organización? preguntó Betty. bueno, no me pasó nada. simplemente, que no me di cuenta, cuando uno de los hombres, seguramente fue Vozca, me golpeó por detrás, y caí inconsciente, mientras otro hombre de negro, creo que fue jim, me hizo tomar la píldora APTX 4869, que contiene Aptoquicina, según me contó su creadora, pero, que no sabe como neutralizar la Aptoquicina, para que yo vuelva a mi estado normal. aunque ahora, la verdad, ya no la necesito, ya que he vuelto a crecer, convirtiéndome de nuevo, en Sinichi Kudo, o más bien, en Conan Edogawa. ya que como no te he contado aún, la Aptoquicina, es capaz de destruir todas las Células del sistema nervioso. pero como estaba en proceso de pruebas, solamente, me encogió, hasta la estatura de 8 años, convirtiéndome de nuevo, en un niño. mejor dicho¡la organización, pensó que esa píldora, la APTX 48-69, me mataría. pero no fue así, ya que Shiho Miyano, mi nueva amiga, que ahora se ha cambiado el nombre a hai haibara, la tenía en proceso de pruebas, y no funcionó. es decir, que fue un experimento Fracasado! dijo Conan a Betty, que escuchaba con gran atención. pero tenéis idea, de si la APTX 48-69, puede matar a un niño? preguntó Betty. bueno, atí, solamente, te encogería diez años menos. por lo que si ahora tienes 25 años, si te tomas una Cápsula de APTX 48-69, quedarías Reducida, a una edad de 15 años. y si teniendo 25 años, te tomas 2 Cápsulas de APTX 48-69, quedarías reducida, a 20 años menos. por lo tanto, solamente, tendrás 5 años. y si teniendo 5 años, Te tomas otra, Morirás, ya que no puedes retroceder más, porque ya no tienes límite. dijo conan. en ese momento, Betty dijo. bueno, mejor será que no pruebe esa maldita Píldora APTX 48-69. dijo Betty. bueno, lo más que te puede pasar, es que te quedes con una edad, de 15 años. pero te aconsejo que no se te ocurra, ya que puede ser doloroso. y además, no existe Antídoto que pueda eliminar los efectos de la Aptoquicina, para siempre. dijo connan. en ese momento, Betty, se levantó del sofá, y se dirigió a su habitación, solo um par de minutos. durante los cuales, connan, pensaba. (esta chica, es tan tozuda, que acabará tomándose una de esas malditas he infernales Píldoras) en ese momento, Tino, que estaba parapetado tras una columna dijo. ¡que píldora tan extraña! si existe esa píldora, yo podría volver a ser un niño, y buscarme a otras chicas. pensaba Tino. en ese mismo instante, Gemma, se acercó a connan, y le dijo. oye connan. no te has dado cuenta, de la forma en que Betty te estaba mirando? preguntó Gemma. de que forma me hablas? preguntó Connan. te estoy hablando, de los ojitos que te estaba poniendo. no los has visto? preguntó Gemma. pues, la verdad, no estaba mirando a Betty. si no que os estaba mirando a vosotros, que os habéis escondido muy bien. dijo connan. sí, nosotros sabemos parapetarnos en cualquier sitio. dijo Frank. ¡sí, lo que me extraña, es que con lo gordo que estás, no se te viese por detrás de la columna¡ja. ja, ja, ja, ja, já! se reía tino, agusto. pero en ese momento, Betty Bárret, bajaba por las escaleras que daban a su cuarto. en ese mismo instante, los 3 amigos de parchís, se escondieron, tras una planta, que había cerca de una ventana, a las afueras de la casa, y se pusieron a escuchar. en ese momento, Betty, dijo. oye conan, verás. he estado pensando, y quiero volver a ser una niña de 15 años. dijo Betty. por qué? que pasa, es que te gusta un chico que tiene esa edad? preguntó connan. sí, me gusta un chico Rubio, que se llama Dilan, y tiene unos ojos azules, preciosos. dijo Betty, a connan. ¡nó me digas que dilan, tiene 15 años! dijo connan. así es, dilan, tiene 15 años exactos. dijo Betty. me ayudarás? preguntó Betty. de buena gana lo aría Betty. pero sabes que si lo hago, tendrás que volver a crecer, hasta alcanzar, tus 25 años, otra vez. pero si estás dispuesta, solo por conseguir a Dilan, te ayudaré. dijo Connan. ¡gracias connan, Eres un Sol! dijo Betty. bueno calma, tampoco es para Tanto. dijo connan. en ese momento, Betty, se abrazó a conan, al que puso perdido de vesos, y de lápiz de labios, de color Rojo Carmín Fuerte. en ese momento, connan, pensaba. (si haibara descubre esto¡seguro que me mata!) pero dejemos a connan, completamente lleno de manchas, causadas por el Lápiz de labios, y volvamos al Planeta Venus.

Capítulo 4. El Juicio de Betty Bárret, contra Noah Parker. y Tankanushu, comienza con el entrenamiento de Susy Bárret. la hija de Betty Bárret, Segunda Parte.

como he dicho antes, volvamos al Cálido. es decir, al infernal, Planeta Venus, en el cual, nuestros 2 amigos, Tankanushu, y la hija de Betty Bárret, Susy Bárret, estaban con el entrenamiento, que tankanushu, había puesto a susy. en ese momento, Tankanushu, dijo a susy. bien Susy, se que eres capaz, de hacer polvo a mis guardianes, aunque no sean seres humanos. así que como en este planeta, no pueden sobrevivir los seres humanos, si no es con un traje especial, por el momento, Tóma, pruébate esto, haber que tal te sienta. dijo tankanushu, mientras entregaba a susy, un objeto, muy familiar. en ese momento, Susy dijo. y que se supone que es esto? Tankanushu? preguntó Susy. bueno, pequeña Niña Atómica, esto es, un Brazalete, que te permitirá sacar un traje muy especial, ya que te ayudará a protegerte de los planetas con atmósferas irrespirables, como la de Venus. dijo Tankanushu. en ese momento, el brazalete, entregado por tankanushu, encajó perfectamente, en la muñeca izquierda de Susy Bárret. bien susy. dijo tankanushu. ahora, para poder sacar tu traje, debes pulsar, el botón Amarillo, que se encuentra al lado derecho de la pantalla. ¡Adelante, púlsalo! dijo tankanushu. en ese momento, Susy, dijo. ¡sí, maestro! dijo Susy. en ese momento, susy, pulsó el botón, que tankanushu, le había indicado. en ese momento, una gran luz blanca, envolvió a Susy, hasta que 2 henormes volas de color blancas chocaron entre sí, con el cuerpo de susy, produciendo un Destello blanco Cegador. en ese momento, y pasado el gran destello blanco Cegador, la niña se transformó, en una gran guardiana Galáctica, con untraje igualito al de Atómic Betty. es decir, de color Fuxia y blanco, con la chapilla de principiante. en ese momento, Susy, apareció, ante tankanushu, con su traje fuxia y blanco, con la chapilla de principiante, que su símbolo, era solamente una P. en ese momento, el traje de susy, quedaba bien, con su hermoso pelo rubio, y su hermosa cola de caballo Rubia, hondeando al caliente Viento de Venus. en ese momento, Tankanushu, dijo. bien. ahora, va a comenzar, tu duro entrenamiento. en ese momento, el honorable Tankanushu, soltó 2 grandes Robots, y los transformó en ologramas humanos. en ese momento, Tankanushu, dijo. Bien Susy, verás. para poder Ganar a estos 2 Guardianes, necesitarás, controlar tu gran Fuerza. así que, solo quiero que canalices esa hira, que te invade, y controles, el poder, que quieres que tenga tu fuerza. podrás hacerlo? preguntó tankanushu. bueno, nunca lo he intentado. haaaá¡no es tan Fácil, así que, concentración Susy, concentración. eso se necesita. yó sé, que puedes ser mejor que tu madre, Atómic Betty. ha, otra cosa, necesito que canalices tu hira, porque en cuanto termines este duro entrenamiento, Vás a tener que enfrentarte a tu propia madre, y te advierto¡que ella no va a tener piedad con tigo! dijo tankanushu. en ese momento, Susy, se puso enfrente de los 2 Robots Guardianes, y comenzó a mirarles fijamente a los ojos. en ese momento, los 2 guardianes Robots, se lanzaron contra Susy, a la que pusieron perdida de golpes y puñetazos. en ese momento, Tankanushu dijo. Vámos, se que podemos mejorarlo. pero en ese mismo instante, susy, impulsada por la Rabia interior, se lanzó contra los 2 Robots. ¡iiiiiiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaaaá! y saltando por encima de sus cabezas, susy, la emprendió a grandes y poderosos puñetazos, patadas, y toda clase de Artes Marciales. después de 3 minutos, en los que se produjo una gran pelea, los 2 Robots, quedaron Reducidos a Chatarra. en ese momento, Tankanushu dijo. ¡estoy impresionado, Pequeña Niña Atómica! después dijo. bien, ahora, vamos a poner cuatro guardianes Robots, en tu camino. ¡Destrózalos! ordenó Tankanushu. pero recuerda, controla tus poderes. dijo de nuevo Nushu. en ese momento, del cielo Venenoso de Venus, salieron 4 Robots Guardianes, que se plantaron en frente de Susy, con ganas de matarla. lamentablemente, los 4 Robots, no duraron mucho tiempo en el Planeta Venus, ya que la gran Susy Bárret, saltó por encima de ellos, con su gran fuerza, canalizada y controlada, dándoles una gran paliza, hasta en su carnet de identidad, o número de Serie, si es que alguna Vez, lo tubieron. después de haberse divertido con los 4 Robots, de lo lindo, éstos, quedaron Reducidos a Chatarra, inmediatamente, tras golpear contra la superficie del planeta Venus. en ese momento, Tankanushu dijo a Susy. ¡Bien! ahora, te lo voy a poner mucho más ddifícil, Pequeña Niña Atómica. ahora, en vez de haber 4 Robots, guardianes, va haber 10 Robots, impidiendo tu camino. ¡quiero que te desagas de Todos. pero no te creas, que ahora, te va a ser tan Fácil, acabar con Ellos, ya que estos 10 Robots¡Disparan grandes Rayolazos Lásers! ahora, te ha llegado la hora de esquivar grandes Rayos Láser, que podrían atravesarte y matarte. dijo Tankanushu a susy. en ese momento, Susy, dijo a tankanushu. y dígame maestro. que posibilidades tengo de sobrevivir contra estos 10 Robots? preguntó Susy. las mismas posibilidades, que tendrás de sobrevivir, contra tu propia madre, Atómic Betty, si pasas todos los entrenamientos, que yo te ponga. dijo Tankanushu, a susy. en ese momento, de los cielos Venenosos de Venus, aparecieron 10 robots, completamente Armados, hasta los dientes, y se pusieron, al lado de Susy, Rodeando Toda la zona. una gran Batalla, está a punto de comenzar. en ese mismo momento, los 10 Robots, guardianes, empezaron a disparar, sus grandes armas, contra la pequeña Susy, para intentar matarla. pero la pequeña Susy, empezó a dar Saltos, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos, esquivando grandes y poderosos Rayos Lásers, Rojos, Verdes, Azules, Violetas, ETC. en ese momento, Susy, comenzó a moverse más deprisa que de costumbre. en ese momento, los Robots, no podían detectarla, ya que la Velocidad de susy, había aumentado considerablemente. pero en ese momento, en las alturas de los cielos Venenosos de Venus, se desencadenó una terrible Batalla, contra los 10 Robots Guardianes. en ese momento, Tankanushu, vió, como volaban puñetazos, patadas, Rayolazos. después de haber peleado, casi 3 horas, los 10 Robots, guardianes, calleron al suelo, hechos totalmente chatarra. en ese momento, la figura Femenina de Susy Bárret, bajó de los Cielos, y se posó con Éxito, en la superficie del Planeta Venus. en ese momento, Tankanushu dijo. ¡Muy Bien, Susy¡has mejorado considerablemente¡creo que estás lista, para enfrentarte a tu madre! si la vences, habrás terminado tu entrenamiento. pero si tu madre te vence, tendremos que entrenar, mas duramente! dijo Tankanushu. en ese momento, Susy, dijo. ¡venga, Adelante! llama a mi madre, que la voy a romper las piernas! dijo Susy, tan segura de si misma. en ese momento, Tankanushu, dijo. ¡estoy asombrado¡mi primera alumna, que no ha necesitado de 3 días, para aprender los movimientos más Básicos! en ese momento, Tankanushu, envió un mensaje, al Brazalete, de Atómic Betty, que se encontraba en la tierra. dejemos Venus, y volvamos a la Tierra. donde en la cual, la chica Betty Bárret, estaba hablando con su avogado, el detective Conan. en ese momento, Conan dijo a Betty. bueno, en vista de que quieres volver a ser una niña de 15 años exactos para conseguir a Dilan, voy a hablar con mi amiga hai haibara, para que me preste...mira, es mejor que no lo hagas, ya que te puedes arrepentir, ya que ya te he contado, que no existe ningún antídoto, que pueda contra arrestar los Efectos de la Aptoquicina, para siempre. y además, déjame que te diga, que dilan, tiene la misma edad, que tú. a no ser, que el quiera ser un niño, cosa que dudo. dijo conan. en ese momento, Betty dijo a conan. pero, es que la verdad, es que Dilan, me gusta mucho. dijo Ella. yá, pero no puedo permitirte, tomar una cosa, que pueda perjudicarte, para el resto de tu vida. además, dime una cosa. de que demonios, te serviría volver a ser niña otra Vez? preguntó conan. bueno, me serviría, pues, para volver a ser niña otra Vez y... ¡eso es una jilipollez. dijo conan, interrumpiendo a Betty. tu ya tienes tus 25 años cumplidos, así que deja que tu vida siga adelante, y no la hagas retroceder, porque además, no te serviría de nada. además, Betty, y esto te lo digo de corazón. esa maldita y mugrienta píldora, lo único que puede hacerte, es joderte la vida, ya que aquí, no vas a encontrar a nadie, que tenga 15 años. eso tenlo por hecho. y vas a terminar arrepintiénndote. antes o después. pero entonces, para ese momento, ya será demasiado Tarde. así es, que goza de tu vida, y no la hagas retroceder, es un consejo. ahora, hayá tú, haz lo que te de la gana. pero yo que tú, me lo pensaría 2 Veces, antes de dar un mal paso. dijo conan. además, eso. otro contratiempo. que pasaría con tu nombre en el registro Civil¡ya no podrías Ser Betty Bárret! además, ten cuidado, porque si te haces otra Vez pequeña, en el registro Galáctico, en el que tu estás, tu jefe, te tiene registrada, con 25 años. además, tu Fuerza, ahora, seguro, que es capaz de matar a alguien, si te lo propusieras. si menguas, menguaría tu fuerza, y te verías, en grandes peligros. además. ¡que nó¡y esto, no es discutible¡no voy a permitirte, que heches tu vida al traste, solo por una tontería, que además, no vas a conseguir! gritó Conan. ha, y otra cosa. que pensaría tu hija? si te viese. como una niña? creés que a tu hija, le hubiese gustado verte encogida? y además, al malvado Máximus IQ, le hubieses venido de Perlas, ya que te Mataría, con más Facilidad. dijo Connan. ¡bueno, Bueno! vale, Cálmate, Solo era una Bromita. hera para ver si te preocupabas por mí. dijo Betty. pues, claro que me preocupo por tí, Betty. claro que lo hago. no quiero que tu Vida, se haye jodida, como la mía. además, que podría pensar Paloma, si te viese convertida en una niña? mira, es que son muchos contratiempos, y no puede ser. además, sé, que tu prefieres ascender a los 30 años, que descender a los 15. verdad? preguntó Conan. bueno, solamente, quería saber, lo que se vive siendo niña. dijo Betty. ¡ha! eso tiene fácil Solucción, vamos a tu pasado quinceañero, y lo Ves. dijo Conan. a mi pasado quinceañero? se puede hacer eso? sí, pero nó. ya que implica un viaje en el tiempo. mira Betty. lo vivido, Vivido Está. ahora, hay otra solucción. tu no quieres envegecer. verdad? es a lo que tienes miedo. verdad? preguntó Connan. sí, conan. es a lo que tengo miedo. tengo miedo a morir, como todas las personas. dijo Betty. bueno, tu quieres seguir manteniendo los 25 años que tienes ahora, para toda la eternidad? preguntó Conan. sí. dijo Betty. pero se puede hacer eso? preguntó Betty. ahora mismo, lo vas a comprobar. dijo conan. en ese momento, conan, se levantó del sofá, y acercándose a las puertas de la casa de Betty, dijo. ¡Sónic PuercoEspín.¡ven inmediatamente! gritó Conan. en ese mismo instante, un gran resplandor de color azul, apareció en frente de las puertas de la casa de Betty, colándose dentro, como un avión, supersónico. después, el gran resplandor azul, empezó a desaparecer, dejándose Ver, a un gran erizo de color azul, con Botas Rojas. en ese momento, Sónic Dijo. que queréis del gran Sónic el puercoespín? preguntó el erizo. en ese momento, Conan edogawa, dijo. Verás Sónic. esta chica, se llama Betty Bárret, y es una gran guardiana Galáctica, en el Cosmos. pero el problema que ella tiene, es que tiene miedo a crecer, y a envegecer, como todos los seres humanos. dijo conan. ya, dijo Sónic. entonces, me preguntaba, si puedes hacer, que Betty Bárret, se quede para siempre, con sus 25 años, recién cumplidos, y que nunca envegezca. dijo Conan. ¡claro que puedo hacerlo! dijo Sónic. ¡solo tiene que pedírmelo, y yó, lo haré encantado! dijo Sónic de nuevo. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, se acercó al Erizo de color azul, y cogiéndolo en sus lindas manos, le dijo. Sónic, haz que mi crecimiento, se detenga, para siempre, a partír de los 25 años. dijo Betty. en ese momento, el erizo, dijo. bien, lo haré. en ese momento, sónic sacó de su medallón Real, la piedra de la juventud, eterna, y dijo. o gran piedra de la juventud eterna. concédeme este deseo, que te pido. haz que ha esta chica de 25 años que tiene el pelo rojo con una cola de caballo del mismo color, ojos verde manzana, de mirada dulce, y unos lavios, tan rojos como los pétalos de una rosa, se le detenga el crecimiento, para toda la eternidad. dijo Sónic, a la piedra de la juventud eterna. en ese momento, la piedra de la juventud eterna, comenzó a brillar, de un color blanquecino. en ese momento, varias lenguas de luz Blanca, empezaron a envolver a Betty Bárret, por todos los lados de su cuerpo, mientras un suave y agradable vientecillo, salía del interior de la piedra de la juventud eterna. después, de que las lenguas de color blanco, hubieron recorrido todo el contorno femenino de aquella hermosura de chica, Sónic Dijo a Betty, mientras las lenguas de luz, desaparecían. bien, Betty. Tu proceso de crecimiento, ha sido detenido para siempre. a partir de ahora, tendrás exactamente 25 años recién cumplidos, para toda la eternidad. ¡pero¡ojo! esto no quiere decir, que seas inmortal. si no te hacen nada, serás inmortal, para toda la eternidad, ya que no crecerás, ni envegecerás. ¡pero! si te pegan un tiro, te clavan una navaja, o cualquier tipo de arma blanca, Morirás, aunque no crezcas ni envegezcas. dijo Sónic. te ha quedado claro? preguntó el herizo. sí, me ha quedado bastante claro. dijo Betty, al Erizo. gracias, por todo, Sónic. dijo Betty de nuevo, a Sónic. en ese momento, Sónic Dijo. de nada chica¡para eso vivo, y eso es lo que hago! ayudar a personas que tengan problemas con la vida. y diciendo estas palabras, Sónic desapareció, en medio de una espectacular Ráfaga de luz, azulada. en ese momento, connan, dijo. Bien Betty, tu sueño, ya se ha cumplido. bueno, más bien, tu deseo. dijo Conan. sí. y todo te lo devo, a tí. dijo Betty. pero en ese momento, y justo cuando Conan y Betty Bárret, iban a juntar sus bocas, el brazalete de Betty, comenzó a sonar de imprevisto. en ese momento, Betty dijo a connan. un segundo, conan, que voy a contestar a la llamada. dijo Betty. no tengas prisa Betty, contesta a la llamada, que lo otro, ya vendrá. dijo conan, con unas ganas terribles, de chingarse a la chica de pelo rojo con cola de caballo. en ese momento, Betty, descolgó la llamada. pero en la pantalla del aire, se mostró una carta que decía. grán mujer Atómica, preséntate inmediatamente, en el planeta Venus, ya que tenemos que hablar de un asunto muy importante. puedes transladarte inmediatamente, desde la tierra a Venus, eso sí, con el traje de guardiana Galáctica, ya que necesitarás una cosa que en Venus, no hay. oxígeno. podrás transportarte hasta Venus, ya que he ampliado los canales de translado, porque has ascendido en tus progresos, Betty. ahora, podrás ir a todos los planetas, que te plazca, Atómic Betty. pd, por favor, Azlo pronto, ya que en Venus, está a apunto de desencadenarse una Tormenta Ácida. y por desgracia, la academia de guardianes galácticos, al estar algunos de Baja, ha perdido mucho, es decir, que ha perdido muchísimo dinero, y los trajes, no podrán soportar las Gotas de Ácido Sulfúrico de Venus. pero tu traje, si puede soportarlas. así que¡Date prisa, por Favor! tankanushu. en ese momento, Betty dijo a conan. lo siento conan, pero tengo trabajo en el espacio. dijo Betty. vale, lo entiendo. eres una guardiana Galáctica, y tienes misiones. pues nada, venga, ya nos veremos, cuando regreses. Sí regresas. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, cambió su traje de color Fuxia y blanco, por otro de color Rojo y blanco, que tenía protección contra el clima de Venus. después, envuelta en una luz Blanca, Betty, empezó a desaparecer poco a poco de la tierra. en ese momento, en el inmenso planeta Venus, se vió como se abría un gran portal de translado, y como de él, surgía la gran figura de Atómic Betty. en ese momento, Tankanushu, dijo. Bienvenida a Venus, Gran mujer Atómica. dijo Tankanushu. ¡déjate de rollos! para que me has llamado? preguntó Betty, muy seria. en ese momento, Tankanushu, dijo. Verás Betty, tu hija Susy Bárret, ya sabe lo necesario, para que pueda enfrentarse a la prueba final, que eres tú. su objetivo. dijo tankanusu. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, dijo. crées que es necesario? preguntó la chica. sí, por desgracia, para que pueda pasar las pruebas, sí. dijo Tankanushu. ¡bien¡la voy a destrozar! dijo Betty, poniéndose en posición de combate! en ese momento, Susy dijo a tankanushu. ¡no, no podré hacerlo nushu¡es muy fuerte, eso se ve a la legua¡no sobreviviré contra mi propia madre! dijo susy, muerta de miedo. Eres una guardiana Galáctica? o eres una nenaza. dijo Atómic Betty. soy mucho mas fuerte, que tú, y eso te lo voy a demostrar, mamá¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! por favor¡deja que me ría un poco¡ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡de esta no sales Viva, Susy¡eso tenlo por seguro¡voy a liquidarte de una vez por todas! en ese momento, Tankanushu, dijo. preparados? listos¡Yá! gritó tankanushu. en ese momento, las dos chicas, se empezaron a pelear, de lo lindo. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, dió un gran salto, hacia el cielo de Venus, y se dejó caer, en picado, contra la pequeña Susy, que no pudo parar el Fatal impacto de Atómic Betty. en ese momento, la pequeña susy Bárret, ya chorreando sangre desde un principio, se lanzó como una vala, contra atómic Betty. para intentar pegarle con sus grandes y poderosos puños. pero desgraciadamente, Atómic Betty, era más Rápida en los movimientos, que la pequeña susy. y por desgracia, Atómic Betty, era intocable, a causa de su rapidez. se movió tán Rápidamente al rededor de susy, que no dejaron de lloverle grandes y dolorosos puñetazos y patadas. finalmente, Betty Bárret, cogió a susy por la cola de caballo, y la dió tantas bueltas en el aire, hasta que la soltó, llendo, a estamparse, contra una montaña de Venus. pero no dándose por vencida, Susy Bárret, Atacó a Atómic Betty, por la espalda, dándola una gran y fuerte patada, en toda la espalda, haciendo que la chica, saliese disparada, callendo al suelo de Venus. pero no lejos de la gran batalla, estaba susy, concentrando energía, que por desgracia, Atómic Betty, no dejó que llegase a utilizar, pisándole la cabeza a susy. en ese momento, Susy, sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer contra el tremendo y devastador poder de su madre, intentó una última jugada. en ese momento, Susy, saltó hacia Arriba, y dejándose caer en espiral, se dejó caer con las piernas extendidas, dándo una gran patada a su madre, en todo el pecho. haciéndo que esta, callese al suelo de venus. pero justo antes de que la madre tocara suelo venusiano, agarró a susy por los brazos, y la lanzó hacia los aires. después, dando un Salto, Atómic Betty, se situó encima del pecho de su hija. y soltándole una gran patada, Susy comenzó a caer en picado a gran Velocidad, hasta que se dió una gran y tremenda ostia contra el suelo Venusiano, abriendo un gran Cráter, por el impacto. en ese momento, la niña, se levantó, casi sin fuerzas, para intentar golpear a su madre. pero tankanushu, detuvo la batalla. bien, no has ganado, pero eso era obio. pero has demostrado, que puedes hacer bastante daño, y eso es algo, de lo que yo estoy orgulloso. estoy seguro que algún día, podrás vencer a tu propia madre, si sigues entrenando. y hablando de entrenar¡vamos, que tenemos que seguir entrenando! dijo tankanushu, a susy. mientras que susy, se iba alejando a una vase que tenía tankanushu en el planeta Venus, tankanushu dijo. y tú, gran mujer Atómica, estoy impresionado, de como has aumentado tu poder, casi tanto como que ahora, es de un 600 porciento de tu potencial. por tanto, no me ha extrañado, que Susy, no haya podido vencerte. dijo tankanushu. en ese momento, Betty dijo a tankanushu. bueno, es normal. pero verdaderamente, mi hija Susy Bárret, no ha luchado mal. pero pienso, que le hace Falta, mucho más entrenamiento. no crée usted, señor tankanushu? preguntó Betty. así es, gran mujer atómica, así es. el potencial que tiene susy, es muy bajo. tan solo ha conseguido reunir un 90 por debajo de su potencial. que eso ya es algo. pero lo que yo quiero, es que algún día, consiga vencerte, Atómic Betty. dijo tankanushu. bueno, algún día, si consigue alcanzar mas del 800 de su potencial, logrará vencerme. mientras Tanto, seré yó, quien la venza a ella. dijo Betty. bueno, pues nada, ya puedes volver a la tierra, hasta que yo te llame, o hasta que alguien de tus amigos, te llame. dijo tankanushu. Gracias, señor nushu. me he divertido un ratito, luchando. dijo Atómic Betty. de nada, contestó tankanushu. en ese momento, y tras haberse hido tankanushu, Atómic Betty, Volvió a ser envuelta por la gran luz blanca, que la hizo desaparecer poco a poco, del planeta Venus. mientras tanto, en el Planeta Tierra, en la casa de Betty. un gran resplandor de luz Blanca, apareció en la estancia del comedor, que cegó la mirada de connan. después, de que la habitación, se llenase de una luz tan blanca, la figura de Betty Bárret, con su ropa terrestre, tales como una falda más grande de color Verde claro, y una camisa de color blanca, acompañada de un gerséy de pico de color amarillo con rayas verdes y amarillas en los 2 lados del gersey, eso era en el cuerpo. mientras que en la cabeza, tenía una diadema de color verde, y una goma de color verde, que sujetaba la cola de caballo, apareció de nuevo en la estancia. en ese momento, conan dijo. y bien, betty. que tal te ha ido en Venus? preguntó conan, a la pelirroja. bueno, no me ha ido mal, ya que acabo de venir de un combate de entrenamiento, contra mi hija. dijo Betty. enserio? preguntó conan. y quien ha ganado el combate? volvió a preguntar connan. yó connan, lo he ganado yó. dijo Betty. a connan. y eso? preguntó el detective. pues verás, resulta que yó soy mas fuerte que mi hija Susy Bárret, pero mucho más. a parte de que soy mucho más Rápida, en los movimientos. dijo Betty a connan. en ese momento, conan dijo a Betty. hajám, y devido a eso, susy, solo ha podido rozarte, pero nada más. nó? preguntó connan a Betty. así es, conan. solo eso, porque no ha podido tocarme un solo pelo. bueno, aunque he de reconocer, que si hace daño, cuando pega fuerte. dijo Betty, mientras se quejaba de las 10 patadas, que le había metido susy bárret, en el culo a su madre. en ese momento, connan, se volvió a sentar en el sillón, ya que estaba levantado, observando fotos de Atómic Betty, y Betty Bárret, cuando solo era una niña de 12 años, y medía exactamente 85 centímetros de largo. pero su figura femenina y sexy, de una niña doceañera, le hicieron que su pene, empezara a empinarse, poco a poco. en ese momento, Betty Bárret Space, se sentó al lado de conan edogawa, en el sillón del comedor, y le dijo. oye connan. dijo Betty. que quieres Betty? preguntó conan. por donde lo habíamos dejado cuando me ha llamado Tankanushu? preguntó la joven pelirroja. creo, que por aquí. y diciendo estas palabras, connan y Bétty, juntaron sus labios, hasta encontrarse, conque se estaban morreando con lengua, sin importarles, lo más mínimo. pero en ese mismo momento, Connan, dijo a Betty. porqué no te quitas la ropa, y te quedas al desnudo delante de mí? preguntó conan. de veras no te importa? contestó Betty Bárret. nó, no me importa en absoluto, que te quedes desnuda! dijo conan, quitándose la chaqueta de color azúl, y después, la camisa. después, conan se quitó una especie de camiseta que llevaba puesta, cuando salía a la calle. en ese momento, Betty, al verle desnudo por la parte de Arriba, se sonrrojó, y empezaron a salirle corazones rojos, por los 2 lados de la cabeza. en ese momento, conan dijo. ya está. lo ves? yo también me he quitado la ropa, de arriba. dijo conan, mientras se pasaba la mano por todo su cuerpo o parte de arriba. a betty Bárret, eso la estaba poniendo muy caliente. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, se levantó del sillón del comedor, y subiéndose muy lentamente con movimientos sexis y provocativos, el jersey de color amarillo, a la vez, que iba contoneando sus caderas, provocando en conan, una subida de temperaturas. después de que Betty Bárret, se hubo quitado el jersey de color amarillo, completamente, dejándo al descubierto su camisa blanca, ésta, mientras contoneaba sus caderas, comenzó a desabrocharse lentamente la camisa, hasta que al final, se la quitó del todo, dejándo ver, la silueta de unos grandes y bien formados pechos, cubiertos tras su sostén, de color Rosa. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, comenzó a pasar las manos por detrás de la espalda, para agarrar la parte, donde se encontraba el cierre del sostén. una vez la hubo localizado, Betty bárret, muy lentamente, comenzó a abrirse el sostén, y a bajárselo muy lentamente, dejando al descubierto, sus grandes y formados pechos, de joven de 25 años. en ese momento, Betty bárret, desnuda ya completamente por la parte de arriba, se acercó poco a poco a conan, y le dijo. conan, chúpame los pechos, que tengo ganas de que me los lamas y me los subciones. dijo Betty con voz sexy. en ese momento, conan, atrapado por aquellas manos suaves y cálidas, que no dejaban de acariciarle el cuerpo, acercó la cabeza a uno de los pechos de Betty, y con la lengua, comenzó a lamérselo y a subcionárselo, como si fuese un experto. en ese momento, de la boca de Betty, comenzaron a escapar pequeños gemidos, que pusieron a conan, aún más Caliente. ¡haaaaaaá¡haaaaaaaá! haaaaaaá¡sí¡sí¡sigue¡sigue conan¡sí¡chúpamelos¡no pares! gemía betty flojamente. en ese mismo momento, conan se desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones baqueros. después, Betty Bárret, con sus suaves y delicadas manos, le bajó por completo el pantalón a conan, descubriendo, nada más, y nada menos, que 15 Centímetros de polla. en ese momento, Betty bárret, fue bajando su cabeza por todo el cuerpo de conan, al tiempo que lamía y relamía todos los pliegues de su piel. finalmente, betty bárret, notó con sus labios, la punta de la polla de conan edogawa. después, y lentamente, Betty Bárret, sacó su suave y rosada lengua, que tocó el suave Glande de la polla de conan. a continuación, lentamente, provocando que el pene de conan, se empinara aún más, betty Bárret, comenzó a mover su suave y rosada lengua por el glande de conan, chupándolo, y rechupándolo bien, para que quedase bien empapadito de la saliva que brotaba del interior de la boca de Betty Bárret. después, Betty Bárret, Abrió su boca de par en par, y se metió la polla dentro de ella. después, con la polla dentro de su boca, Betty Bárret, comenzó a mamar y subcionar la polla del detective, a ritmo muy lento, y provocativo. tanto es así, que conan, dejaba escapar de su boca. ¡haaaaaaaá¡haaaaaaaaaá¡haaaaaaaaaá¡haaaaaaaaaaá¡sí¡sigue Betty¡Sigue, Atómic Betty¡que bien me la mamas, puta¡zorra, sigue!¡haaaaaaaaaaá¡haaaaá¡haaá¡haaaaaaá¡haaaaá¡siiiiiiiiíiiiiiiiiíiiiiii! se quejaba connan. mientras que betty, solo hacía. ¡huuuuuuuuuum¡huuuuúm¡huuuuuum¡huum? haaaaaaaaaá¡sííííííííííííííí¡huuuuum¡huuuuuum¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá? se quejaba betty, con la polla de conan, dentro de su boca. de repente, conan, comenzó a tener espasmos, como si le doliese el pene. de repente, conan dijo a betty, entre quejidos. ¡betiiiiiiiiiiiiiiy¡bettiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiy¡me corrooooooooooooooooó¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá? en ese momento, Betty, se sacó la polla de conan, del interior de su boca. pero no se la apartó mucho de ella, ya que en cuanto Betty abrió su boca, el pene de conan, comenzó a soltar grandes chorreadas de semen, que le calleron a betty, por todos los lados de su boca, y de su cara, haciendo como pequeñas cataratas, salpicando hasta las manos de la joven pelirroja. la lengua suave y rosada, se quedó blanca, a causa del semen, que le calló dentro de la boca. fue tal cantidad de semen, que le calló en el interior de la boca, que todo su interior, se volvió de color blanco. pero aún así, betty, saboreaba alegremente, los restos de semen, que quedaban en el glande, chupando de nuevo la polla de connan. finalmente, conan, se levantó, y colocó a la joven pelirroja Betty Bárret, tumbada en el sofá del comedor, pero boca abajo. después, conan, con un dedo empapado por su saliva, se lo metió por el culo a Betty, agrandándole aún más el agujero anal, que tenía betty, en su culo. después, con su polla completamente empapada, por las chupadas y las mamadas de Betty Bárret, conan, consiguió, encajar por completo, su polla, en el culo de betty Bárret. después de haber conseguido su doloroso esfuerzo, conan, satisfecho, comenzó a bombear la polla dentro del culo, de la joven pelirroja. en ese momento, la joven Betty Bárret, comenzó a quejarse, mucho más fuerte que antes. haaaaaá, haaaaaá¡sí¡sí¡sí¡sigue conan¡sigue conan¡clávamela en el interior de mi culo! haaaaaá, haaaaaaá, haaaaaaaaaaá, gritaba betty como una posesa. así estubieron unas 20 veces. hasta que al final, Conan, volvió a sentir esos terribles dolores, y espasmos. finalmente, Betty Bárret, sintió como un líquido caliente, invadía su culito. después, de nuevo Betty, volvió a lamer la polla de conan, recogiendo los restos del semen que quedaba en el glande. después, y finalmente, Conan, colocó delicadamente a Betty, boca Arriba, y procedió a meterle el pene por el coño. después, de nuevo, comenzó la misma maniobra, llamada, el Mete y Saca. en ese momento, conan, disfrutaba como un niño, con aquella chica, que estaba más buena que el pán. así estubieron unos 6 minutos. bueno, mejor dicho estubieron unos 20 minutos, disfrutando los 2, en un mundo de pasión, y fuego ardiente. finalmente, connan, de nuevo, tuvo esa sensación de dolor y espasmos. pero en esta ocasión, no quiso arriesgarse, y se quitó justamente, en el mismo momento, en el que grandes chorros de semen, salieron disparados, hacia los pechos, y Cara de Betty. pero que ésta, se tomaba con gran placer, y alegría. finalmente, Betty bárret, lamió, los últimos restos de semen del glande del pene de connan edogawa. después, se vistieron los 2, jústamente en el momento, en el que el Teléfono de conan, sonó, irrumpiendo en el silencio, de aquél cálido y confortable hogar, de moose jaw, Canadá. en ese momento, Conan Edogawa, cogió su Teléfono Móvil, y descolgando la llamada, dijo. aquí connan edogawa. en que puedo servirte? preguntó conan. en ese momento, la voz dulce y femenina de Ayumi, resonó en el auricular del Móvil, de connan Edogawa. en ese mismo instante, connan edogawa, dijo. ¡hola ayumi! como estás? preguntó connan. pues yo estoy muy Bien. y tú, como estás? preguntó Ayumi. bueno, pues, yo estoy en la ciudad de Moose jaw, en casa de una gran guardiana galáctica, llamada Atómic Betty. contestó Connan. Atómic Betty has dicho? preguntó Ayumi a conan. sí, atómic Betty, contestó el Detective. otra cosa. como está Tío Kogoro mouri? preguntó Conan. bueno, kogoro mouri, está muy bien, está metido en un caso de un asesinato de una pareja de Ricos. dijo ayumi a connan. ha, y ha solicitado a la LJD? preguntó conan. a la LJD? respondió ayumi. sí, a la LJD. ya sabes, a la Liga Juvenil de Detectives. dijo conan a ayumi. ¡ah, sí! pero no en este caso. si no que kogoro mouri, solicitó a la LJD, o sea a nosotros, en un asesinato, que ocurrió ayer, a las 11 de la mañana, en la hora de recreo, de una escuela. dijo ayumi a conan. ha, vaya. así que los niños, también se matan unos a otros en las horas de recreo de las escuelas) pensaba connan. en ese momento, conan, dijo a ayumi. ¡vaya con los niños, que pronto aprenden a matar! gritó connan. así es conan, los niños, si no hacen caso a sus padres, y sus padres o madres, no pueden con ellos, porque los niñatos, resultan ser unos malditos caprichosos, cabrones de mierda, pues cuanto alguien con mala leche, le obligue a matar, la primera vez, y en la segunda el niño se niegue ha hacerlo de nuevo, el hombre, ya le puede decir, que como tu ya has matado, si no accedes a matar otra vez, le digo a la policía, que tu mataste a ese hombre. y así, es como los niños, se vuelven unos asesinos. pero en fin¡que te voy a contar a tí¡si ya lo sabes todo! dijo ayumi a conan. yá. y como se encuentra haibara? está bien? preguntó conan a ayumi. bueno, está con nosotros, pero por muy poco tiempo, ya que tiene otro experimento entre manos. dijo ayumi. un experimento? preguntó conan. ¡no, perdón, que me hequivocado¡es una cita, lo que tiene entre manos. dijo ayumi. (una cita, con quien tiene una cita Shío millano?) pensaba connan. después dijo. bueno, ya veo que estáis todos muy bien. yo precisamente, estoy en Canadá, en la casa de la chica que te he dicho, porque dentro de 10 minutos, va a dar comienzo, el juicio, al que yo devo asistir. dijo connan. ha, un juicio? que se supone que ha pasado? preguntó ayumi. pues nada, malos tratos, ya sabes, lo que siempre investigamos nosotros. dijo conan, a aiumi. ha, ya. dijo ayumi. bueno, pues espero que el juicio, quede bien, y no pase nada malo, durante el juicio. dijo ayumi a conan. bueno, espero que a todos vosotros, se os dé bien, la mañana. y dile a haibara, que se lo pase muy bien, en su cita. dijo conan, a ayumi. bueno, calma, no te preocupes, que se lo diré. dijo ayumi. venga, te dejo, que el tiempo, se me hecha en cima. dijo conan, a ayumi. bueno, hasta luego, conan. en ese momento, conan edogawa, colgó la llamada de su móvil. después dijo a Betty Bárret. bueno, te ha gustado el gran polvo del siglo? preguntó conan, a Betty. bueno, no ha estado mal. dijo Betty, a conan. en ese mismo momento, conan, dijo. bueno, dentro de 9 minutos exactos, empieza el juicio, ya que me ha llamado el juez, y me ha dicho, que nos vallamos preparando, que el juicio, iba a empezar de un momento a otro. dijo connan. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, subió las escaleras, que daban a su cuarto, y se metió en él. en ese momento, los 3 amigos del grupo Parchís, salieron de detrás de la planta, y se metieron en el interior de la casa. cuando llegaron, el mas gordo de los 3, Frank dijo a conan. oye conan, es cierto que el juicio de Betty y noah, va a empezar de un momento a otro? preguntó Frank. así es. el juicio de Betty Bárret, y Noah Parker, va a comenzar de un momento a otro. y vosotros, vais a ser los guías, por si noah, intenta acusar a Betty Bárret, mas de la cuenta. dijo conan. ¡nosotros, dijo tino. ¡de eso nada¡nosotros no sabemos nada, del juicio de Betty y noah! dijo tino. bueno, pero si os cuento lo que pasó todo al dedillo, me ayudaréis? preguntó conan, a los chicos. ¡claro que sí! dijo Gemma. ¡de eso no te quepa la menor duda! dijo de nuevo, Gemma. en ese momento, conan, se reunió con los 3 amigos de parchís, y les explicó todo lo sucedido, completamente al dedillo. después de haber explicado todo lo sucedido, Gemma, exclamó. ¡bien¡cuenta con nosotros! dijo gemma. conan, dijo. gracias chicos, sabía que podía contar con vosotros. gemma, dijo. de nada chaval, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, siempre que lo requieras. dijo gemma. connan, dijo. gracias. en ese momento, conan, sacó su chapilla pequeña, y marcando el número de la otra, pulsó el botón de llamada. Volvamos aMéxico. en el suave y cálido Rancho de la joven Yolanda Ventura Román, el silencio, fue interrumpido, por el sonar de la chapilla de yolanda. en ese momento, yolanda, que se había tumbado en una silla Amaca, dijo. ¡mierda¡con lo agusto que yo estaba, me han tenido que despertar¡y yo quería dormir un ratito más! en ese momento, yolanda, aún entre murmúros, se levantó de la amaca, y cogió el móvil, que se allaba en el interior de la chapilla. después, yolanda, pulsó el botón verde de su móvil, y dijo. aquí yolanda Ventura Román. en que puedo servirte? en ese momento, conan dijo. Yolanda? Eres tú? dijo conan. sí, soy yó. que es lo que quieres? preguntó yolanda. nada en especial, solamente, quiero que bayas a la ciudad de moose jaw, canadá, ya que el juicio, va a comenzar, en breves instantes. dijo conan. ¡si conan¡enseguida, estoy allí! dijo yolanda, colgando la llamada. apto seguido, yolanda, salió a los terrenos del gran rancho, y llamó a noah. ¡noaaaaaaaaaaaaáh¡noaaaaaaaaaaaaaáh! donde estás¡noah! gritaba yolanda, desde el principio del gran Jardín. pero nada. noah, no contestó, por ninguna parte. entonces, la joven yolanda, salió al gran jardín de su rancho, y se puso a buscar a noah, por todos los lados del jardín. estubo exactamente, 3 minutos, buscando y buscando, sin parar. finalmente, encontró a noah, en medio de ninguna parte. en ese momento, yolanda dijo. ¡ya te lo advertí noah, te dije que te perderías! gritó yolanda. después, noah dijo. es normal que me pierda, ya que este jardín, es muy grande. dijo noah. en ese momento, yolanda, alzó sus brazos al cielo, y de nuevo, la imagen de la llave dorada, apareció, en la cabeza de yolanda, pero muy por encima. finalmente, yolanda dijo. ¡llave del anime, quiero ir a moose jaw, canadá, a la casa de Betty Bárret! dijo de nuevo Ella. en ese momento, la llave dorada, explotó, formando nuevamente el portal de un Solo destino. después, yolanda y noah, entraron en el portal. en ese momento, el portal, los subcionó hacia adentro. finalmente, y tras haberse cerrado el portal, yolanda, y noah, aparecieron en la puerta de la casa de Betty, en moose jaw, Canadá. en ese momento, conan dijo. bienvenida yolanda, a casa. esperad a que vaje Betty Bárret, de su cuarto, y enseguida, nos marcharemos a los judgados de Moose jaw. dijo conan, a los 2 nuevos visitantes, que llegaron del portal. aunque la llave del anime, ya se había fusionado en el interior de yolanda. en ese momento, conan dijo. bueno chicos, no creo que Betty Bárret, tarde mucho en bajar de su cuarto. así que esperaremos sentados en el sillón. dijo conan. y así fue. mientras conan, y todos los presentes en el juicio, esperaban sentados, Betty Bárret, estaba en su cuarto, cogiendo todas las pruebas posibles, para no perder el juicio, contra noah. después de haber preparado una bolsa con todas las pruebas posibles, Betty Bárret, cogió la última prueba, que era la dichosa libreta del banco degill. finalmente, Betty Bárret, bajó por las escaleras, que daban a su cuarto. cuando llegó al salón, conan dijo. Bien, ya estamos listos? preguntó conan. así es, contestaron todos. en ese momento, conan, sacó la llave del anime, y dijo. ¡llave del anime! llévanos al juzgado de moose jaw. dijo conan. en ese momento, en el laterál de un Semáforo, se abrió un portal, que en su interior, mostraba la sala de los jueces. en ese momento, todos, se metieron en el portal. una vez todos dentro, éste, se cerró al instante. en ese momento, conan dijo. haber, id tomando sitio, que el juez, tiene que estar al llegar. en ese momento, todos se pusieron en sus respectivas butacas, mientras que noah, se sentó en el banquillo de los acusados, y betty, en el banco acusador. en ese momento, yolanda, ya que fue la única que se sentó en una butaca, esperó impacientemente, a que diese comienzo el juicio. por el contrario, los otros 3 chicos, es decir, Gemma, Tino, y Frank, se quedaron, en la sala de Testigos, hasta que estos fuesen llamados, por la acusada, Betty Bárret. en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la sala, y un hombre, que vestía un chaqué de color Gris, con una camisa de color blanca con una corbata de color negra, y que tenía un pequeño bigote, apareció de repente, y dijo. Buenas Tardes, soy el juez, Kogoro Mouri! y estoy aquí, para dar comienzo a un juicio de una pareja. así mismo, vamos a comenzar. dijo kogoro mouri, sentándose en el sillón de jueces. en ese momento, y una vez sentado, el juez kogoro mouri, sacó una gran libreta, con todos los apuntes, que le entregaron en la comisería de policía de moose jaw, Canadá. en ese momento, el juez kogoro mouri, dió la orden, para que se repitiese el caso. en ese mismo momento, kogoro mouri, dijo. ¡Caso 1533! Betty Bárret, contra Noah Parker. en ese momento, conan, dijo a kogoro. ¡en vista de lo que he oido y escuchado, pido que se repitan contra la acusada, los cargos, con los que se le acusa! dijo connan. en ese momento, kogoro mouri, dijo. ¡señorita Betty Bárret¡Se te acusa de agresión contra un ser humano, aún no permitiéndotelo tus normas, convertida en Atómic Betty¡luego, se te acusa también, de ilegalización, con una libreta de un banco Galáctico! y por último¡Se te acusa, de robo indiscriminado, de dinero, de la cuenta de un tal noah, que dice haber visto, que sustraías 40000 euros, de su cuenta corriente, 333/599. tienes algo que alegar en tu defensa? preguntó mouri. en ese momento, Betty dijo. su señoría, en primer lugar, yo no robé el dinero de nadie, eso quiero que le quede claro. por tanto, esa acusación, es Falsa. dijo Betty, tranquila y con calma, al juez, kogoro mouri. ¡Protesto! dijo noah. en ese momento, el juez kogoro mouri, dijo. ¡Denegada! gritó mouri. en ese momento, mouri dijo. ¡por favor, continúe, Señorita Betty Bárret! dijo kogoro. en ese momento, Betty dijo al juez kogoro. su Señoría, quiero que sepa, que yo nunca, robaría a ninguna persona, en parte, porque eso es un delito, y eso lo tengo yo en cuenta. en primer lugar, si saqué esos 40000 Euros de la cuenta 333/599, pero porque los necesitaba, no porque quisiese Robárselos, ya que yo no necesito su maldito, mugriento, y apestoso dinero! dijo Betty a Mouri. ¡Protesto! dijo noah. ¡Se Admite! dijo kogoro. en ese momento, noah dijo. Su Señoría¡eso es una mentira como un templo! dijo noah. en primer lugar, Betty, ni siquiera me consultó expresamente, si podía sacar ella esos 40000 Euros de mi cuenta! por tanto, si yo no la dejé, porque no me lo consultó, eso es un delito, porque ella me ha robado 40000 Euros de mi cuenta! gritó noah. y por el momento, no tengo nada más que alegar, Su señoría. dijo noah, a kogoro. en ese momento, conan, el avogado de betty dijo. ¡Protesto, su señoría! kogoro dijo. ¡Se Admite! en ese momento, conan dijo. con la venia, su señoría. mi acusada Betty bárret, lo último que aría, sería robarle a las personas, ya que eso a ella, no le serviría de nada, sabiendo que eso es un delito. dijo conan. Tienes algo más que alegar? preguntó cogoro mouri. nó, Su Señoría.  
dijo conan. en ese momento, kogoro mouri, dijo. y tu betty, tienes algo mas que añadir a tu defensa? preguntó kogoro mouri. nó, su señoría. todo lo que he dicho, es cierto. no tengo nada más que añadir. dijo Betty. en ese momento, kogoro dijo. ¡bien¡siguiente punto! Betty, quiero saber, si has trabajado ilegalmente, con ese banco degill, en el que te as abierto una libreta. dijo kogoro. nó, su señoría, nunca, he operado ilegalmente, con ese banco. dijo Betty. ¡Protesto! gritó noah. ¡Se Admite! dijo kogoro. en primer lugar, su señoría, copiar los datos legales de una moneda, o billete de cualquier moneda legal, y operar con ellos en el espacio, es ilegal, puesto que el banco degill, no opera con monedas de Euro, si no que opera con Gemmas Bizcorianas, de esas! dijo noah, al juez, kogoro mouri. bien, y usted, crée que eso es ilegal. verdad? preguntó el juez kogoro mouri. sí, su señoría, pienso que eso es tan ilegal, como que me llamo noah parker. dijo noah a kogoro mouri. en ese momento, kogoro mouri dijo. tienes algo más que alegar? preguntó kogoro mouri. nó, su señoría, no tengo nada más, que decir. dijo noah, al juez kogoro mouri. ¡Protesto! dijo Conan. ¡Denegada! dijo mouri. bueno, sigamos! dijo kogoro mouri de nuevo. ¡betty, sabes, que lo que has hecho, con las monedas de euro, y los billetes de Euro, es completamente ilegal? dijo mouri a Betty. ¡pero, su Señoría¡ya le he dicho, que nunca hago nada ilegal¡yo no opero con monedas ilegales, fuera en el espacio! dijo Betty al juez kogoro mouri. puedo ver su libreta del banco degill Por Favor? preguntó el juez kogoro mouri. sí, claro, aquí la tiene. adelante, sírvase usted, mismo. dijo Betty, mientras le entregaba la libreta al juez, kogoro mouri. en ese momento, cogoro Mouri dijo. ¡Eres culpable de un Delito, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario! dijo el Juez Kogoro Mouri. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, dijo al juez, kogoro mouri. su señoría. ¡que quiere que demuestre¡ya le he dicho, que yo no opero con moneda ilegal, fuera de mi tierra, o fuera de Mi Galaxia, en este caso! dijo Betty. ¡entonces, como se explica Betty Bárret, que tu libreta del banco Degill, tiene una Ranura, para las monedas de 1 y 2 Euros, y para los Billetes de 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, 200, y 500 Euros¡vamos contesta! gritó Kogoro Mouri. ¡a mí, que me dice, su señoría. yo no sé como fabricará ese banco, sus libretas¡que pasa, que porque la libreta del banco Degill, ya tenga una ranura para monedas y Billetes de Euro, o cualquier otra moneda Legal, ya tengo que ser sospechosa? preguntó Betty Bárret al juez. Kogoro Mouri. ¡escúchame bien Betty¡no quiero que grites, porque si gritas, te estarás acusando a ti misma! ya que si gritas, pierdes toda la Razón! queda claro? preguntó el juez Kogoro Mouri. sí, su señoría. dijo la chica Pelirroja, al juez, kogoro Mouri. ¡Bien¡y por lo que amí se refiere, si tu poseés una libreta ilegal del banco degill, cosa a la que podías haberte negado¡eres cómplice de una ilegalidad, contra la moneda de esta ciudad, ya que el Banco Galáctico, no tiene ni un Solo derecho a poner esa moneda Legal, en su Catálogo de Monedas Galácticas! dijo Mouri. en ese momento, Conan dijo. ¡Protesto! dijo el Detective Juvenil¡Se Admite! en ese momento, el niño dijo al juez kogoro Mouri. ¡Con la Venia Su Señoría, ese banco Galáctico, si tiene el mismo derecho, a obtener los datos de esa moneda, o cualquier otra moneda legal, ya que la única moneda que utilizan los bancos Galácticos, como en este Caso, el banco Degill, es la Gemma Bizcoriana! y como usted comprenderá, Su Señoría, no le van a dar a Betty Bárret Space, todo su dinero en Gemmas Bizcorianas! dijo conan, a kogoro mouri! deveras? y dime. como estás tan seguro de eso. dijo mouri. no has pensado de que ese banco, no esté cometiendo grandes delitos, a escala Galáctica? preguntó Kogoro a conan. ¡no lo creo, su señoría. ese banco, al igual, que todos, tiene tanto derecho, como ya le explicado antes, a tener los datos legales de esa moneda, o cualquier otra moneda legal, en caso de que se encontrase en otro planeta. puesto, que para eso es la dichosa libreta, simplemente, introduciendo una moneda como esta, de otro país, los del banco degill, puedan saber el valor, y lo que sería las gemmas Bizcorianas, al cambiarlas a cualquier moneda legal de este Planeta! dijo conan al juez kogoro Mouri. ¡puedes demostrar lo que dices conan? preguntó el juez kogoro Mouri. ¡por supuesto que puedo demostrárselo, Su Señoría. dijo conan¡bien, entonces, demuestra la inocencia de esta chica, con respecto a la libreta y la ilegalidad! dijo kogoro Mouri. ¡claro que lo haré! dijo conan. en ese momento, conan, cogió una moneda de 100 Pesetas, y la metió en la Ranura de monedas, ya que tenía 2. una para las monedas, y otra para los Billetes. sigamos con la moneda, al introducir conan, la moneda de 100 Pesetas, en la Ranura de monedas de la libreta, esta dijo, en una pequeña pantalla LCD iluminada de Verde. Por Favor, Espere. Tomando Datos Legales de La moneda. después de 3 Segundos, en la pantalla, se pudo leer. Datos Tomados. Transmitiendo información Legal al Banco Degill, por favor, Espere. Tras haber concluido la operación, que fue en 3 minutos aproximadamente, en la pantalla se pudo leer en letras Rojas. Error. no se puede realizar el cambio de Gemmas Bizcorianas, a Pesetas, porque no se dispone de dicha cuenta, y dinero, ya que la cuenta 222/454, ha sido Cancelada. Apto Seguido, la Libreta, Devolvió la moneda de 100 Pesetas, a conan, y este dijo. ¡ya vé, su señoría, no se ha cometido ni un Solo delito! dijo conan. por tanto, mi acusada, es inocente, en ese término. dijo conan, a kogoro Mouri¡Protesto! dijo el Señor Noah Parker. ¡Se Admite! dijo kogoro Mouri. en ese mismo momento, Noah Parker, dijo al juez kogoro Mouri. ¡es una mentirosa, y su Maldito Avogado También¡esa libreta, si comete aptos de delito¡ya que no tienen derecho los Báncos Galácticos, a tener dinero Terrestre! dijo noah Rabiando, porque la cosa, no le estaba saliendo Bien. en ese momento, kogoro mouri. dijo. lo Siento Noah, no es Válida tu Protesta, ya que he visto con mis propios ojos, como la libreta de Betty Bárret, solamente copiaba los datos de la moneda, y los enviaba al Banco Degill. pero como la cuenta, no existía, no nos ha dejado hacer nada Más, devolviéndo la moneda al avogado Conan. por tanto, tu protesta Noah¡No es Válida! gritó el juez, cogoro Mouri. ¡No he terminado! dijo noah. ¡lo siento, pero has terminado! dijo kogoro Mouri. a noah, ya que vuelve a tener la palabra Betty Bárret. dijo Kogoro Mouri. gracias, su señoría. dijo la chica pelirroja. con su permiso su Señoría, no quería decirlo, pero no tengo más Remedio que hacerlo. dijo Betty. y Apto seguido, se levantó, y dijo. Señor Noah, hace un par de semanas, me dí cuenta, gracias a una persona, que me faltaron 12000 Euros, de mi Volso de color Morado. Sabes tu donde están esos 12000 Euros? preguntó Betty, con cara de pícara. de que 12000 Euros me hablas. Betty? preguntó Noah. ¡no te hagas el inocente ahora, y responde¡donde están esos 12000 Euros Míos! dijo Betty Mosqueada. en ese momento, Kogoro dijo. ¡Alto! ordenó el juez Kogoro Mouri. Señorita Bárret. explica otra vez eso de que te faltaron 12000 Euros. Vale? dijo kogoro Mouri. Claro, su Señoría. con gusto, lo explicaré. en ese momento, Betty, se colocó al lado del juez, kogoro Mouri, y le dijo. verá usted, su Señoría. hace un par de semanas, un amigo, me dió un tanto de dinero, porque yo estaba trabajando como niñera, cuidando a 4 niños. y gracias a mi buen, esfuerzo, se me pagaron 20000 Euros, por mis esfuerzos. dijo betty. hajám. dijo el juez kogoro Mouri. en ese momento, kogoro Mouri, dijo. bien Betty, ya puede sentarse, en su Banquillo. dijo el juez kogoro Mouri. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, se sentó en su banquillo de acusados. en ese momento, el juez kogoro Mouri, dijo. ¡Bien, continuemos con el Juicio! dijo el juez Kogoro Mouri. después, poniendo su visión hacia el centro de la sala dijo. ¡Siguiente Caso¡la desaparición de 12000 Euros de una casa, y un Bolso! dijo el juez kogoro Mouri. en ese momento, Conan, dijo. tranquila Betty, que ganaremos el juicio, te lo prometo! en ese momento, el juez kogoro, dijo. bien, resulta que en este caso, hay un solo culpable. dijo mouri. a continuación, kogoro Mouri dijo a noah. Señor noah. Betty ha comentado que le faltaron hace 2 Semanas, 12000 Euros de un Bolso Suyo. tienes idea, de donde pueden estar? preguntó Kogoro Mouri. le digo, Su señoría¡que no tengo ni idea, de donde pueden estar los 12000 Euros, que le han sido Robados de su Bolso! dijo noah. ¡Mientes, Eres un puto Mentiroso! gritó Betty desde su banquillo! en ese momento, el juez kogoro dijo. ve usted, alguien dice, o en este caso, Betty, dice que mientes. porqué lo dice¡conteste! se enfadó el juez kogoro Mouri. en ese momento, noah dijo, al juez. ¡le repito que no tengo ni idea, de donde pueden estar los 12000 Euros, de esa maldita y sucia Puta! dijo noah, con mucha rabia, al juez kogoro Mouri. en ese momento. Betty dijo. ¡Protesto! dijo la chica pelirroja al juez kogoro Mouri. ¡Se Admite! dijo el juez, kogoro Mouri. en ese momento, Betty dijo al juez Mouri. ¡eso es una mentira como una Casa! dijo Betty, ya que él si sabe, donde están esos 12000 Euros, que me faltaban! dijo Betty. ¡donde estaban! dijo Mouri. en ese momento, Betty dijo a noah, desde su banquillo. quieres que diga donde estaban los 12000 Euros que faltaban Noah? quieres que el juez kogoro Mouri se entere de lo que tu Eres? quieres que te arruine por completo la vida, y te caigan 50 años de prisión? y por último. quieres que te deje marcado para toda la vida como un ladrón? he¡porque tengo a un Testigo, desde hace días! dijo Betty a Noah. ¡Maldita Puta, como me hagas esto, Date por muerta! me entiendes¡Date por muerta! dijo noah. en ese momento, Betty dijo. hoó? una amenaza¡me estás amenazando tu a mí! Error tuyo noah. señor Kogoro Mouri? por favor, haga pasar al Señor Dilan. quiere? dijo Betty. ¡bien, dijo kogoro Mouri. en ese momento, el juez, dijo al avogado de Betty. ¡haz pasar a Dilan, a mi presencia! dijo kogoro Mouri a conan. en ese momento, conan, salió a la puerta, y dijo. ¡Señor Dilan, puede pasar al estrado. dijo conan. en ese mismo momento, un hombre de pelo Rubio, de la misma edad que Betty, y con los ojos de color azul y que bestía una camiseta de color azúl y blanca, junto con un jersey Azul. después, tenía unos pantalones de color Kaky, y unas Botas de color Negro. era Dylan. el gran amigo de Betty. en ese momento, el juez kogoro Mouri dijo. bien Dylan. juras decir la verdad, toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad, en presencia de todos aquí presentes? preguntó mouri. Sí, su señoría. dijo Dylan. en ese momento, kogoro Mouri dijo. bien dylan. haber, siéntate en el banquillo de los testigos. dijo mouri. en ese momento, Dylan, se sentó en el banquillo de los testigos, y dijo al juez, kogoro Mouri. ya estoy listo. dijo Dylan. en ese momento, Kogoro Mouri, dijo. Bien Dylan. ahora quiero que me cuentes exactamente, que pasó hace dos semanas en casa de Betty. dijo mouri. se refiere al Sábado de la semana antepasada, señor Mouri? preguntó Dylan. así es dylan, al Sábado de la semana antepasada. dijo Kogoro Mouri. bien, pues todo, fue muy apacible y tranquilo, ya que yo estaba con Betty, jugando a un juego de Alces, cuando noah, se acercó cautelósamente, al Bolso de color morado, que se hallaba en la habitación de al lado, y abrió, una de las cremalleras, descubriendo una cantidad de 20000 Euros, que se había ganado Betty, trabajando de niñera, ya que el Espacio, se encuentra muy tranquilo en esos días. dijo dylan. hajám. dijo mouri. por favor, continúe. dijo kogoro. bien, dijo dylan. pues como iba diciendo, noah descubrió la cantidad de 20000 Euros, en el Bolso de Betty, por suerte, yo salí al cuarto de baño, porque resulta que me estaba meando, cuando le ví, como sustraía 12000 Euros, de los 20000 Euros, que había en la cuenta. luego, le ví bajar, puesto que yo empezé a perseguirle, hasta que alcanzó la salida. después, le perdí de vista, y noah, consiguió su propósito, cometiendo un Robo de 12000 Euros, en propiedad privada. yo, como es natural, no me quedé quieto, y subí Rápidamente, a contarle a Betty, que Noah, su mejor Esposo, había sustraído 12000 Euros, de su propio Bolso. en ese momento, kogoro Mouri dijo. así que todo lo que tu has dicho Dylan, es cierto. nó? preguntó el juez, kogoro Mouri. así es, su señoría. todo lo que yo he Dicho, es la pura Verdad. dijo Dylan. en ese momento Noah dijo, al juez Kogoro Mouri. ¡Protesto! dijo noah. ¡Se Admite! dijo kogoro mouri. ¡haber, que tienes que decir en tu Defensa, noah? preguntó Kogoro Mouri. ¡Muchas cosas, demasiadas, diría yó! dijo noah con un gran mosqueo, al juez, kogoro mouri. ¡pues habla, yá! dijo kogoro Mouri. en ese momento, el señor noah, dijo. ¡en primer lugar, Betty, devo advertirte, que estás muerta! y en segundo lugar, yo nunca robaría a una Asquerosa pobre, sucia, mal hablada, y además, puta, ningún duro, de su maldito Dinero! dijo noah, con la cara roja como um pimiento. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, dijo. ¡Protesto! dijo Betty. ¡Se Admite! dijo kogoro Mouri. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡eres un sucio, cabrón, he hijodeputa, como he podido confiar en tí, sucio, cabrón¡ten por Seguro, que te voy a matar, ya lo verás! dijo betty bárret, furiosa, al 100 por 100, al señor noah. pero en ese momento, el juez kogoro mouri, dijo. ¡ya basta¡No os pienso permitir, que os peleéis en el juzgado¡queda Claro? preguntó Kogoro Mouri. en ese mismo momento, Betty Bárret, dijo al señor juez. ¡mire usted, su señoría¡vamos a quedar en que noah, en ese aspecto, noah, es culpable. verdad? preguntó Betty, al señor Kogoro Mouri. ¡Sí! en eso estoy de acuerdo, con Tigo, Betty. dijo Kogoro Mouri. ¡bueno, dijo Kogoro Mouri¡vamos al último Caso, de este juicio, que es el siguiente¡caso 1400¡el divorcio contra la señorita Betty Bárret Space! en ese momento, conan, dijo. en virtud, de los casos ya resueltos, pido señor kogoro, que se repitan, los cargos que pesan sobre Betty Bárret, en este último Caso. dijo conan, a kogoro Mouri. en ese momento, kogoro mouri, dijo. bien, Señorita Betty Bárret. en este último caso, estás acusada por el señor Noah Parker, de maltratos a él mismo, y Maltratos, a buestra propia hija. dijo kogoro Mouri. en ese momento, conan, dijo. Verá usted, Señoría, que yo recuerde, Betty Bárret, nunca. y repito nunca? ha maltratado a su hija, susy Bárret. y si no tiene ningún inconveniente,, me gustaría hablar un momento, con el señor noah, parker. de acuerdo? preguntó conan, al juez, kogoro Mouri. de acuerdo conan, puedes hablar con el señor Noah. dijo el juez, Kogoro Mouri. en ese momento, conan Edogawa, se presentó ante noah, y le dijo. ¡señor Parker! no es cierto, que tu odias a susy, porque no te gusta como es en realidad? preguntó conan a noah. ¡eso es mentira conan, yo nunca he odiado a susy, ya que a mí, me gusta mucho mi hija, ya que la tube con Betty Bárret, por pura voluntad de Dios. dijo noah, a conan edogawa. ¡entonces, porque Betty Bárret, me ha dicho que tu una vez, azotaste y maltrataste a su hija Susy Bárret¡contesta! gritó conan Edogawa. a noa parker. ¡pero bueno, esa maldita niña¡ya se ha terminado¡ya estoy asta las narices de sus malditas mentiras¡se acabó¡ya no quiero declarar Más¡así que por mí, ya pueden terminar! dijo noah. en ese momento, conan dijo. bien, ya ve su señoría, que noah parker, tiene un gran miedo, a seguir declarando. así, que nosotros, de momento, hemos terminado. dijo conan, al lado de Betty. ya todo depende, de lo que elija usted. dijo conan, al juez, kogoro mouri. en ese momento, kogoro mouri, dijo. bien chicos. en vista, de que no hay mas declaraciones, dejo el juicio¡Listo para Sentencia! dijo kogoro Mouri. después, con la maza, el juez kogoro mouri, dijo, golpeando 2 Veces la mesa. ¡se levanta la sesión! en ese momento, la gran sala de juzgados, empezó a ser desalojada, de inmediato. y el juicio, contra Noah Parker, Terminó, con la decisión del juez, Kogoro Mouri, de. ¡Listo Para Sentencia! a continuación, volvamos al planeta Venus, con Tankanushu, y Susy Bárret. en el cual, el señor honorable Tankanushu, dijo a la honorable aprendíz, Susy Bárret. bien, niña atómica, ahora, necesito que aumentes, tu poder muscular. para eso, necesito que me cojas a hombros, y dés 400 vueltas al Planeta Venus, pero con migo en tus hombros, así que ya sabes Susy, y tranquila, que sé, que podrás hacerlo, ya que sé, que tu eres muy fuerte. así, que Adelante¡pequeña Niña Atómica! dijo el honorable Tankanushu, a la Pequeña susy Bárret. en ese momento, la pequeña Susy Bárret, cogió con las 2 manos, al honorable Tankanushu, y poniéndoselo en los hombros, dijo. bien¡espero que me recompense por esto! dijo susy, a Regañadientes. y tras decir eso, la pequeña Niña Susy, salió corriendo, para darse las 400 Vueltas alrededor del Planeta Venus. en ese momento, la pequeña Susy Bárret, empezó a correr a gran velocidad, hasta que pasadas ya las 5 horas, la pequeña niña Susy, se dió las 400 Vueltas al Rededor del Planeta Venus. en ese momento, algo malo, empezó a ocurrir, en el Planeta Venus, algo, que ni Tankanushu, se esperaba, y ni susy, tampoco. en ese mismo momento, en el interior del planeta Venus, un henorme mounstro de laba, empezó a surgir de la superficie, y dijo. Vaya, vaya, vaya. pero si tenemos aquí a otra chica, que está a punto de convertirse en una guardiana Galáctica. Verdad? dijo el ser de laba. ¡quien eres tú! gritó Susy. ho, perdón. no me he presentado, correctamente. verdad'? dijo el mounstro de laba. ¡creo que no te has presentado de la forma mas correcta, ante la futura Guardiana del Cosmos! dijo susy. en ese momento, el monstruo de laba, dijo. mira esto Susy. tu entrenador, el honorable tankanushu, ha sido secuestrado. si quieres volver a Verlo, Tendrás que luchar contra mí. Sabes? dijo el monstruo de laba. en ese momento, Susy dijo. ¡Bien, sea como tu quieras¡no te tengo ningún miedo! dijo susy, al gran Adversario, que se ha presentado en el planeta Venus. en ese momento, el gran Monstruo de laba, dijo. ¡luchemos, pues, Maldita nueva Guardiana, o a punto de Serlo! dijo el malvado enemigo. en ese momento, la Terrible principiante Susy Bárret, dijo. ¡ahora, vas a morir, maldito monstruo de laba irviendo! gritó Susy. y justamente, en ese mismo momento, la pequeña susy Bárret, se lanzó de lleno contra el monstruo de laba, para intentar darle un gran golpe. pero en cuanto puso sus Puños, en posición, y se lanzó a toda velocidad, el monstruo, se elevó hacia los cielos Venenosos de Venus, y Absorviendo las Gotas de Ácido Sulfúrico, el malvado monstruo de laba dijo. ¡que bien Susy. dime. te gusta estar empapada de Ácido Sulfúrico? preguntó, el maldito monstruo de laba, a la principiante Susy Bárret. ¡no me importa, Maldito Monstruo¡iiiiiiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! dijo susy. y en ese mismo momento, la terrible aspirante a guardiana, alzando sus grandes y poderosas piernas, plantó ante el monstruo de laba, una gran patada, que lo mandó ha la roca mas lejana del Planeta Venus, yendo a estrellarse, contra una superficie irviendo de fuego. en ese momento, el monstruo de laba, dijo a Susy Bárret, próximamente, llamada Atómic Susy. que mala puntería tienes susy, ya que yo no puedo morir, en el fuego, ya que he nacido de él. gracias, por haberme dado mas fuerza! dijo el malvado monstruo de laba, a la principiante atómic Susy. pero en ese momento, la principiante Susy, Saltó por encima del monstruo de laba, y lanzándose contra el monstruo, intentó darle una patada, en toda la cabezota. pero no pudo hacerlo, porque el monstruo de laba, la agarró por el pelo, y dándole primeramente un par de vueltas por el aire, acabó después de mucho tiempo, dándo vueltas a susy, cogida del pelo, dandole de lado a lado, contra el suelo del planeta, haciendo, que susy, acabase, cubierta totalmente de sangre. pero esto, no iba a detener a susy, que cogiendo una manguera de agua ultracongelada, apuntó al monstruo de laba, y le dijo. ¡unas palabras? maldito monstruo espacial? preguntó Susy. ¡sí, dijo el monstruo. ¡no pienses que eso es agua¡idiota! dijo el monstruo. en ese momento, Susy, abrió la manguera, observando que para su desgracia, lo que salió de la manguera, Era Ácido Sulfúrico, pero ultracongelado. pero que el gran monstruo de laba, tomó por combustible, haciéndose, más fuerte, a cada momento. en ese momento, susy, dijo. ¡es imposible, que le venza, devo pedir ayuda. ¡pero a quién! se preguntaba susy. en ese momento, el miserable Monstruo de Laba dijo. ¡Nadie, te va a ayudar, Susy¡y ahora, Toma, toma, y Toma! dijo el monstruo, desencadenando un gran Combo de Ataques, que mandaron a susy, a la otra punta del planeta Venus. Después, el gran monstruo de laba, empezó a expulsar grandes y calientes chorros de mortífera Laba, que comenzaron a extenderse por todo el planeta Venus. en ese momento, y viendo, que se le acercaba su final, Susy, decidió usar su brazalete, para hacer una llamada. en ese momento, Susy dijo. ¡ya está, ya se a quien llamar! dijo susy. en ese momento, susy, pulsó el botón de lanzar llamada, y a la vez, el del flash de emergencia, de color Rojo. ahora, volvamos a la tierra, y a la casa de Betty Bárret, ya que volvieron todos allí, en cuanto el juicio, terminó. en ese momento, Gemma dijo. chicos, donde está Betty Bárret Space? preguntó la chica de color verde, en su ropa, claro. no lo sé, dijo tino. yó, sí. está haciendo la comida, ya que hemos salido por la mañana, y hemos terminado el juicio, a la hora de comer. dijo conan. pero en ese mismo momento, un gran resplandor de color rojo, alertó a Todos los niños, que enseguida, dijeron. ¡Beeeeeeeeeeeeeettiiiiiiiiiiiiiiíy! dijeron todos a Pleno Pulmón. en ese momento, la chica pelirroja, salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la cocina, y dijo. ¡que pasa¡que ocurre! dijo Betty Alarmada. en ese momento, Tino dijo. ¡lo hemos visto otra Vez! dijo tino, nervioso. ¡pero el que habéis visto otra vez? preguntó Betty, muy extrañada. en ese momento, gemma dijo. verás Betty, lo que tino quiere decirte, es que hemos visto el Flasazo de emergencia de color Rojo, procedente de algún Sitio. dijo Gemma a Betty. ¡genial, el espacio, ya vuelve a estar en peligro¡eso era lo que quería, Acción! dijo ella, dando saltos de alegría. pero en cuanto encendió su brazalete y vió de lo que se trataba, sus saltos de alegría, se transformaron en una mueca de Rabia, con los ojos entornados, y intimidatorios. después, Betty dijo a todos. ¡se acabó, me piro a salvar a mi hija, de ese desgraciado! dijo Betty. pero antes de irse, dijo a Tino. ¡tino, te dejo encargado, de que no se queme la comida, que estoy preparando! de acuerdo? preguntó Betty a Tino. de acuerdo Betty, lo que tu digas, dijo Tino. en ese momento, Betty, Bárret, dijo. ¡bueno¡nos veremos en un minuto! en ese momento, Betty Bárret, se transformó, en Atómic Betty, y salió por los canales de translación, hacia el planeta Venus. Volvamos a Venus, donde se estaba produciendo, un gran encontronazo, entre el monstruo de laba, y la principiante, Atómic Susy. en ese momento, Susy dijo. ¡eres laba apagada, y estinguida¡así que vete despidiendo de tu miserable Luz, maldito monstruo de laba! y diciendo estas palabras, la principiante Susy, se lanzó de nuevo contra él, con los resultados, de que Susy, se comió las Rocas del planeta. en ese momento, el malvado monstruo de laba, se lanzó contra la principiante Atómic Susy. para rematarla, ya que mientras la ayuda estaba en camino, y aún lo está, el malvado monstruo de laba y la principiante Atómic Susy, tubieron un gran combate, en el cual, el monstro de laba, la llevaba ventaja, devido, a lo poquito que sabía. pero antes, de que pudiese, el monstruo de laba, Rematar a Susy Bárret, una gran y fortísima patada, venida de quien sabe donde, mandó al monstruo de laba. 15 volcanes mas allá, de donde se iba a producir el final del combate. en ese momento, la figura Femenina, de una chica Pelirroja, apareció en el Planeta Venus, y dijo. ¡Tranquila hija mía, yo acabaré con ese Maldito insensato! dijo, Atómic Betty, preparada para luchar. en ese momento, el malvado montón de laba dijo. ¡maldición, tenías que ser Tú¡maldita Atómic Betty! en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. ¡por que te sorprendes Tanto¡maldito montón de laba Roja¡ahora Verás, voy a estinguirte, para siempre¡prepárate, ya que conmigo, no lo vas a tener tan Fácil! dijo Atómic Betty! pero en ese momento, el montón de laba Roja dijo. ¡maldita Sea, ahora Verás, Maldita Atómic Betty! pero en ese momento, antes de que el malvado monstruo de laba, atacase a Atómic Betty, ésta, alzó sus piernas hacia Arriba, propinándole 120 Patadas, en toda la cabeza al monstruo, que le mandó hacia la Roca mas Grande del planeta Venus! en ese momento, susy dijo. ¡es increíble¡no puedo creérlo, lo fuerte que es mi propia madre! dijo Susy. en ese momento, Betty, saltó contra el monstruo de laba. la gran batalla final, está a punto de comenzar. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, saltó contra el monstruo, y enganchando uno de los ganchos procedentes de su brazalete Espacial, consiguió agarrarse a la gran montaña de laba Roja, y mortífera. mientras Atómic Betty, estaba Agarrada, a la gran montaña de fuego, éste monstruo, se defendía como podía, ya que Atómic Betty, era mas fuerte, que él, y no le iba a ser tan Fácil, desprenderse de ella, por mucho que lo intentara. en ese momento, el monstruo de laba, empezó a expulsar más chorros de laba caliente y mortífera, para intentar dar a Atómic Betty. pero ésta, era mucho más lista que el monstruo, y antes de que el monstruo, se convirtiese en una montaña de fuego, rojo y ardiente, la chica pelirroja, empezó a dar saltos, por su alrrededor. pero lo que el monstruo no sabía, es que por cada salto que daba betty, le estaba propinando 40 patadas, que le estaban haciendo daño, a ese maldito monstruo. en ese momento, el monstruo de laba, comenzó a dar grandes chorrazos de laba irviendo, a Atómic Betty, que gracias a que su traje Fuxia y blanco, la protegía contra las elevadas temperaturas del monstruo, Betty, cogió una manguera, ya que de darle tantas ostias, el monstruo, no podía con Atómic Betty, ya que Atómic Betty, era mucho más fuerte. en ese momento, Betty, enganchó la punta de la manguera, a un generador de Agua que se hallava en el interior de su brazalete. después, atómic Betty dijo. ¡bien, ahora, es tú Final¡se acabó, vas a morir, maldita montaña de laba espacial! en ese momento, Atómic Betty, dió a la manguera, y esta, comenzó a soltar grandes chorreadas de Agua. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. ¡iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! y diciendo esto, el monstruo de laba, recivió una gran cantidad de puñetazos y patadas, que al final, el monstro, se desmontó en grandes Ríos de laba. pero antes de que el gran Río de laba, pudiese tocar a Atómic Betty, para que se abrasase Viva, Atómic Betty, dijo. ¡ahora, ya te tengo donde te quería¡ahora, muere! dijo Atómic Betty. y diciendo esto, Atómic Betty, dijo. ¡aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! y diciendo esto, Atómic Betty, apuntó con la manguera ya abierta, al gran Río de laba, que dijo. ¡noooooooooooooooooooó¡maldita Guardiana Galáctica, Atómic Betty! así estubo diciendo todo el tiempo que le quedaba de vida. pero al final, el gran montón de laba, gracias a la astucia de Atómic Betty, quedó estinguido, y el malvado monstruo, murió a manos de la mejor Guardiana Galáctica que podría quedar todavía en el Cosmos. después, la hija de Betty, con un poco de astucia, que había aprendido del Sabio Tankanushu, liberó a su maestro, que dijo. ¡otra vez, has sido tú, gran mujer Atómica! dijo tankanushu, al ver ante sus narices, a Atómic Betty, mas sana, que una manzana. gracias, tankanushu. en definitiva, es mi misión. nó? haaaa, eso es, gran mujer Atómica. no te apures, que dentro de poco, te enseñaré a lanzar bolas, como lo hizo tu abuela Veatrixo. pero en ese momento, tankanushu dijo. ¡haaaá! gran mujer Atómica¡quiero que vuelvas a enfrentarte con tu hija, Susy Bárret! quiero ver, si es capaz, de Vencerte, pero esta vez, gran mujer Atómica, quiero que utilices todo tu poder, hasta ahora, el que tienes, lo mismo que tú, susy. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, dijo a tankanushu. no creo tankanushu, que todavía tam pronto, pueda vencerme. pero si quieres, que lo comprovemos, por mí, no hay ningún problema. dijo Atómic Betty. en ese momento, tankanushu, dijo a Susy. bien, pequeña niña Atómica. estás lista, para un segundo encuentro con tu madre? preguntó nushu. en ese momento, la niña dijo. sí, maestro, estoy lista, para un segundo encuentro, con mi madre. dijo Susy. bien, pero ahora, quiero que utilices, todo tu potencial, y lo que puedas por encima de tu potencial. dijo nushu, a Susy. vale? preguntó de nuevo el ser. vale¡maestro! dijo la niña. en ese mismo momento, los 2 contrincantes, se hallaron en la línea de fuego. en ese momento, Nushu dijo. preparadas? listas¡yá! gritó nushu. en ese momento, las 2 chicas, es decir, Atómic Betty, y Susy, empezaron a pelearse de lo lindo, recibiendo las 2 los ataces propinados de cada una. al fin, Atómic Betty, tomo la delantera, y dijo. ¡bien susy¡no podrás pararte este Ataque! dijo betty. y en ese momento, comenzó a oscurecer la sala donde se allaban las 2 diciendo. ¡Poder oscuro, dame toda tu energía! dijo Atómic Betty. en ese momento, la sala de Pelea, se volvió totalmente, oscura, con la figura de Atómic Betty, en la zona central. pero de repente, la figura de Atómic Betty, comenzó a lanzarse de un lado a otro, haciendo un montón de Daño, a la pequeña Susy. finalmente, se detuvo en el aire, y del suelo, oscuro, sacó las llamaradas de fuego oscuras, que dieron de lleno, a susy, en toda la pierna. en ese momento, Susy, Saltó contra Atómic Betty, haciendo las mil maravillas, y piruetas en el aire. pero finalmente, Susy, se lanzó en picado, a una velocidad de 12 KM por h, callendo en picado, y con la pierna alzada, haciendo, que su madre Atómic Betty, callese al suelo, doblada por el intenso dolor, que había sufrido en el cuello. en ese momento, y biendo que la gran Atómic Betty, se hallava en el suelo, sin poder moverse, la chica Susy Bárret, aprovechó, para darle buenas patadas en el cuello, a Atómic Betty, que permanecía tirada, pero sin moverse. en ese mismo instante, la niña, comenzó a preparar un ataque por sorpresa. pero antes de que la niña, pudiera realizar ese Ataque, Atómic Betty, ya estaba en pie. y antes de que la bola que había lanzado Susy Bárret, impactase de nuevo en ese planeta, Betty Bárret, usando sus superpoderes, cogió la vola de energía, y la lanzó contra la niña susy, Bárret, que calló inconsciente, a causa del chorro producido, por la bola, que ella misma, tenía preparada, para poder vencer a Betty. en ese momento, nushu, viendo que a Susy Bárret, la estaban haciendo polvo su madre, por todos los frentes dijo. ¡Alto¡no eres apta todavía susy, por lo que tenemos que seguir entrenando! dijo Nushu. después de que Atómic Betty, venciese por segunda Vez, se despidió de todos los amigos espaciales, y pulsando el botón de Translado, Betty Bárret, desapareció del Planeta Venus, y apareció en la tierra. justamente, delante de su casa. mientras que Betty, estaba en su casa, Tino desde la cocina, vijilaba, que no se le quemase la comida. finalmente, Betty llegó a la casa, por segunda Vez. después, fue a la cocina, y dijo. ¡muchas Gracias, Tino, por haber vijilado, la comida, que yo tenía que Vijilar. en ese momento, Tino dijo a Betty. Gracias, Betty. en ese momento, Betty, fue al armario. cogió todos los trastos, para servir. llevó los platos, los cubiertos, y un cuchillo, y todos los utensilios, para colocarlos en cima de la mesa de comer. finalmente, Betty Bárret, sirvió toda la comida, a todos sus amigos, que la ayudaron, en su correspondiente nota del juicio. dijo el narrador. en ese momento, y finalmente, después de comer, Betty Bárret, recogió la mesa, y se Acostó, en su cama, de su confortable cuarto, y se echó una siesta, ya que se la Tenía bien merecida.

Capítulo 5. El Ataque al cuartel Galáctico, producido por un gran Tiburón Blanco.

al cabo de unas 3 horas de siesta ininterrumpida, la mujer pelirroja, se levantó de la cama. se vistió, y bajó al comedor. allí estaba conan, hablando con sus amigos. y dime tino. como es que Betty, no os llamó como testigos, en el juicio? preguntó Conan. no sé, seguramente, es que Betty, lo tenía ya muy bien pensado, dijo tino. porque aún no habiendo acudido a su defensa, la chica pelirroja, ha sabido, jugar muy bien, sus cartas. y lo más probable, es que al señorito Noah, le caiga una buena temporada a la sombra. en ese momento, Gemma dijo. eso dependiendo, de que el juez Kogoro Mouri, no decida lo contrario. dijo gemma a tino. así, no me acordaba del juez kogoro Mouri. dijo Tino, muy desanimado. no sé por qué. pero mucho me temo, que este juicio, lo va a Ganar, el señor Noah Parker. ya que el juez, kogoro Mouri, le aceptó todas las protestas, escepto una, que se la denegó. dijo Tino. en ese momento, Frank dijo. sí. pero se la denegó, porque no le convenía a kogoro mouri, esa protesta. pero si le huviese convenido, ten por seguro, que no se la deniega. dijo frank. en ese momento, Yolanda Ventura Román dijo a frank. puede que tengas razón frank, y tus deducciones, sean correctas. pero aún así, devería de ser Betty Bárret Space, quien ganase el juicio, de ella contra noah Parker, y no noah, ya que según hemos podido oir por la puerta de la sala de juicios, noah Parker, ha dicho muchas Tonterías. tales como que se iba a vengar de tí, o cosas Así. y sintiéndolo mucho por él, pero la Ganadora del juicio, devería Ser Betty Bárret Space. dijo Yolanda a los otros chicos. Ciértamente, tienes Razón, yolanda. pero como eso está ahora en manos del juez Kogoro Mouri, deveremos esperar, a que el juez kogoro Mouri, dictamine la sentencia para estos 2 chicos. ¡pero esto no termina aquí! dijo Tino. después de que la sentencia sea dicha, se Tendrá que discutir, el asunto de la niña, para ver, con quien se tiene que quedar la niña. dijo de nuevo el jefe. ¡la niña? dijo Frank. sí. si la niña dijo tino. o esque ya no recuerdas a susy bárret. preguntó. nó, porque no la he visto. dijo frank. ¡ni nosotros tampoco! gritó Gemma. bueno¡es igual! pero de todos modos, la niña, tendrá que quedarse con alguien, o terminar en un centro de menores. pero eso, ya lo discutirá el juez Kogoro Mouri, con los 2, cuando llegue el momento. dijo tino. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡yo sé quien se va a quedar con la niña! dijo ella. sí? preguntó conan. haber, quien. dijo el detective. ¡es fácil, yó!! dijo la chica. no te lo creas tanto. dijo conan. la niña, pasará a las manos, del que el juez, kogoro, decida, o estime oportuno. de momento, hay que esperar, ha ver que dice la sentencia. y después, ya se hablará de otra cosa. dijo conan. pero de momento¡a esperar! dijo conan. en ese momento, la chica pelirroja, se sentó en el sillón, y continuó hablando, de sus cosas, con sus mejores amigos. mientras tanto, el señor noah, se dijo así mismo. ¡esto no va a acabar así¡ya verás, como voy a divertirme, cuando venga la sentencia, y recurra a ella¡voy a dejarte en el Más puro Ridículo, Maldita Puta! de esta te acuerdas! noah, por su parte, estaba solo en las calles de moose jaw, pero Tenía grandes Amigos, y uno de ellos en la universidad, era el gran y Bromista Duncan, que por desgracia, no se encontraba disponible en esos momentos, ya que estaba en su casa, haciendo sus cosas. pero noah, tenía un estupendo has en la manga. que hará en cuanto llegue la sentencia? eso lo sabremos muy pronto. de momento, volvamos al cuartel General Galáctico. donde en el cual, el Alien Verde, de nombre Esparky, estaba en la cabina de mandos del despacho de la almirante Betty. estaba comprobando, todos los sistemas de navegación, para ver, si conseguían dar con ese dichoso animal, que no hacía nada más, que rodear el cuartel Galáctico, esperando el momento, para Atacar a sus individuos, que se hallavan en su interior. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. no es posible, de algún modo, el malvado Tiburón, sabe que estamos aquí, ya que no se ha movido, desde que lo observamos por primera Vez. dijo el robot de oro. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. y que piensas, tú, que nos va a hacer? preguntó Esparky. es posible que primero nos muerda una pierna. luego, es posible que nos engulla enteritos, si es que le gustamos. dijo X-5. ¡ese tal máximus, se las ha arreglado muy bien, para crear ese experimento tan mortífero! dijo Esparky. así es Esparky. seguramente, ese maldito Tiburón sea obra del malvado Máximus IQ, que está interesado, nada más, que en nuestra Destrucción, y en la de toda la Galaxia! pero en ese momento, el gran Tiburón Blanco, se lanzó como una flecha hacia la base Galáctica, chocando fuertemente contra ella, haciendo que de su propia fuerza, la base, quedase medio inclinada. en ese mismo momento, un grupo, formado por 2 guardianes Galácticos, que estaban descansando, en una de las Terrazas exteriores, al quedar la base Galáctica inclinada, calleron por la vorda, callendo, al Vacío espacial, quedando allí, flotando. pero en ese mismo momento, el gran y temible escualo, salió en su búsqueda, para darles caza, y Comérselos. tras nadar en el vacío espacial, el malvado Carcharodon carcharias, dió con sus Víctimas, que intentaban escapar de sus Fauces, que presentaban una hilera de dientes, aserrados, como si fuesen cuchillas, esperando cortar su próxima Presa. no obstante, lo consiguieron, al alcanzar a esos dos guardianes, que eran nada más y nada menos, que un chico, y una chica. el malvado y gran escualo, desgarró y seccionó el Tórax de aquellos 2 guardianes, dándose un gran festín. terminado su trabajo de devorador de hombres, el malvado tiburón, Puso Rumbo al Planeta Glucosa. en ese momento, Esparky dijo a X-5. que es lo que ha pasado X-5? preguntó Esparky. muy sencillo Esparky, hemos Sido atacados por el maldito Escualo Blanco. dijo X-5. hay algún herido? preguntó Esparky? nó, aquí dentro, no hay heridos. solamente, se ha comido, a 2 guardianes Galácticos, que estaban en las terrazas. dijo X-5. bueno, pues por lo que amí se refiere, será mejor que vallamos en la busca de ese maldito Tiburón, antes de que haga daño, a otras personas, de otros planetas. dijo esparky. sí, supongo que tienes razón. montémonos en la nave, que dejó Betty, ya que ella no la usa, y vallamos en dirección hacia el planeta Glucosa, para investigar de donde viene ese maldito pez, que está aterrorizando, a todos los seres Terrestres, y Galácticos. dijo X-5 a Esparky. bueno, seguramente, en el planeta glucosa, podremos encontrar más pistas, de lo que es ese maldito Tiburón, y que es lo que pretende máximus IQ, con lo que ha inventado. dijo Esparky. pues entonces, no digamos más necedades, y ¡vallamos a investigar, por la cuenta, que nos trae! dijo X-5, con cara de preocupado. en ese momento, esparky y X-5, una vez montados en la nave de Atómic Betty, y preparando los motores, para su despegue, se sentaron en los sillones correspondientes, tratando de no sentarse en el sillón blanco central, ya que ese era de Atómic Betty, y aunque ella era la lider ahora, no le gustaba que nadie se sentase en ese sillón, bajo ningún concepto. una vez, se sentaron Esparky y X-5, en sus respectivos sillones, esparky, acciónó las palancas de mando, para que la nave, de Atómic Betty, comenzara a hacer el ruido, que indicaba que los motores, estaban en funcionamiento. después, X-5, acciónó la palanca de despegue, y la nave de Betty, despegó de la base de lanzamiento, del cuartel general, y se elevó. se elevó, hasta que desapareció en el espacio interestelar. en ese momento, esparky, dijo a X-5. mira X-5, ante nosotros, tenemos al Tiburón, que se dirige velozmente, hacia el planeta Glucosa. y además de eso, he podido comprobar su gran boca toda dentada, con dientes en forma de cuchillas. y tiene un radio de mordedura, de 50 por 60, capaz de causar tremendas heridas, al que le muerda. dijo Esparky. bueno, pues deja de decir tonterías, y sigue a ese maldito Bicho, allá a donde baya! dijo X-5, enfadado. pero mientras estaban siguiendo al maldito tiburón hacia el planeta glucosa, un agujero negro, se formó en el Espacio, y en el mismo lugar, en el que ellos, estaban siguiendo a ese maldito animal. en ese momento, X-5, dijo a esparky. ¡esparky, ten cuidado con ese agujero negro, ya que puede tragarnos! dijo X-5, muy nervioso. ¡ya lo sé, gritó esparky, mientras se dirigían veloz mente hacia el agujero negro, que estaba abierto, listo para engullirlos. en ese mismo momento, Esparky, se puso a los mandos de control de la nave, y pisó a fondo el acelerador, para intentar esquivar al agujero negro, ya que si pasaban a gran velocidad, y giraban en el último momento, esquivarían el maldito Agujero negro, que se les puso en medio. pero para su desgracia, no tenían suficiente combustible, para alcanzar dicha velocidad, y calleron presos en el interior del agujero, ya que no pudieron esquivarlo. en ese momento, el agujero negro, comenzó a absorver la nave de Atómic Betty, junto con Esparky, y X-5, que fueron a parar a otra dirección. en ese mismo momento, el agujero negro, se cerró, con los chicos, en su interior, que como ya he explicado, fueron a parar a otro mundo. en ese momento, Esparky y X-5, fueron a estrellarse, contra el suelo, de un mundo, que tenía un cielo de color azul, con algunas nuves, pero que estaba lleno de setas, tubos, y un montón de bloques. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. que ha pasado X-5? donde hemos aterrizado, es esto el planeta glucosa? preguntó Esparky. no esparky, este no es el planeta glucosa, al menos, que yo sepa. dijo X-5. entonces, en donde hemos caido? preguntó Esparky. lo imnoro Esparky. esto es un mundo, muy raro, ya que tiene Muchas Setas, de color Rojo, muchos tubos de color verde, por los que se puede pasar. y siempre está de color azul, con algunas nuves. y lo más extraño¡no hay vida humana! dijo X-5. me estás diciendo, x-5, que hemos aterrizado en otro planeta? en el que hubo vida, y ahora, no la hay? preguntó esparky. así es esparky, en este planeta, parece ser, que ha habido vida, ya que hay plantas, pero solamente, son setas, no hay ninguna otra planta, que no sean setas. dijo X-5. es muy extraño. dijo Esparky. si, la verdad, es muy extraño, ya que hay tubos, algunos son mas grandes que otros, por los que se puede pasar. dijo X-5. a lo mejor, es un planeta, en el que solo hay tubos. dijo Esparky. bueno, puede ser. pero yo creo que deveríamos investigar este planeta, y buscar vida inteligente, como chicos, y chicas, que existan por aquí. ya que de momento, no hemos encontrado a nadie. dijo X-5, buscando con un detector de vida, o pulso inteligente. en ese mismo momento, dos chicos, uno que vestía con una gorra de color rojo en la que ponía una M, y otro que era más pequeño que el primero, y que tenía una gorra de color verde, en la que ponía una L, pasaron por delante de ellos. en ese momento, esparky, se puso delante de su Camino, y les dijo. hola, os saludo, colegas. mi nombre es esparky, y soy un ser alieníjena. cuales son buestros nombres? preguntó esparky. en ese momento, los chabales dijeron. bueno, en primer lugar, saludos a ti también, colega. bienvenido, al planeta Nintendo. dijo uno de los 2 chicos. Planeta ninten queeeeeeeeeeeé? preguntó Esparky, con cara de tonto. planeta nintendo, es un planeta que está en la Galaxia 1232 Ninten. dijo el primer chico. Ninten? preguntó Esparky. Así es, estás en otra galaxia, la galaxia Ninten. yo me llamo, Mario, y este es mi hermano Luigi. Mario? Luigi? no entiendo nada! dijo esparky, confundido. bueno, empecemos por partes. dijo Esparky. en donde demonios estoy? Mario dijo. ¡ya te lo he dicho, estás en la galaxia Ninten¡y este es el planeta Nintendo! dijo mario a Esparky. bueno, si tu lo dices, pues nada. pues como iba diciendo. así que tu eres Mario, y tu Eres Luigi. verdad? así es, chico. yo soy mario, y este es mi hermano luigi, y somos fontaneros. dijo mario, sonrriendo. ha¡baya! dijo Esparky. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. vaya esparky, ya veo que has conocido a dos nuevos amigos. dijo X-5. amigos? preguntó luigi. así es luigi, somos amigos, y somos defensores del cosmos. dijo X-5. una pregunta, dijo mario. adelante, dijo X-5. que narices es eso del cosmos? preguntó Mario a X5. bueno mario, el cosmos, está mas Arriba, de este planeta, que por cierto, como se llama? preguntó X5. se llama nintendo, y la galaxia, se llama ninten. dijo Esparky a X5. ha, bueno. pues lo que hay encima del planeta nintendo, es el cosmos, no es nada más, que el universo, que nosotros protegemos. dijo X5. ha, bueno. te refieres, a cuando se hace de noche, que vemos en el palacio, son las estrellas? es eso el cosmos? preguntó Mario a X-5. así es mario, eso es el cosmos. dijo X5. ha bueno, entonces, ya lo sé. dijo mario. ah, otra cosa, y como es que habéis ido a parar aquí? preguntó luigi. bueno, todo tiene su explicación. pero si soys tan amables, nos podríais llevar a un sitio, para que pueda hablar con buestro Rey? preguntó X-5. Rey? preguntó Luigi. sí, no sabéis lo que es un Rey? preguntó Esparky. Nó, no lo sabemos. dijo Mario. nos lo puedes explicar? preguntó mario. claro que sí. veréis. un rey, es un regente, es el que manda en todo el reino. dijo X-5. ha¡bueno, es el que manda en todo el reino. dijo luigi. bueno, sí. pero hay un problema. dijo Mario. Cual? preguntó Esparky. veréis, no es un problema muy grave. simplemente, es que nosotros, no tenemos Rey, ni Reina. dijo Mario. bueno, entonces, que es lo que tenéis? Preguntó X-5. verás, nosotros, tenemos una chica, que es rubia, y recibe el nombre de Princesa Peach. dijo luigi. ¡una princesa¡tenéis una princesa! y dime, es muy guapa? preguntó Esparky? bueno, no es tan guapa, como otras princesas, pero es muy dulce, como un melocotón. dijo Mario. vaya Mario¡como puedes decir eso de tu novia! quieres que me chive a Peach, de lo que le has dicho? preguntó Luigi. ¡nó, nó¡ni se te ocurra luigi, que me escalabra! ya que esta mañana, no está tan dulce. dijo mario. bueno, cambiando de tema, si queréis, os llevaremos al palacio, donde Vive Peach, ya que nosotros vamos para allá. de acuerdo? preguntó Mario a X-5, y a Esparky. de acuerdo, como tu quieras, Mario. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Esparky, dijo. ¡sí, así conoceré a la Princesa Peach! dijo Esparky, ya que se le caía la baba. Bueno¡pues, en marcha! gritó mario. en ese momento, Mario y luigi, junto con esparky y X-5, se pusieron en marcha, caminando por aquel extraño lugar, todo repleto de setas, Tubos, y grandes Barrancos. finalmente, tras mucho caminar, diría yo unas 3 horas caminando, llegaron a un precioso jardín de color verde, con Tubos, al rededor, pero que lo rodeaba un Gran y hermoso palacio. sobre una ventana de las de arriba, se podía ver dibujada, la figura femenina de una chica preciosa. Vestía un traje, que se constaba de un vestido, todo de color Rosa, con una seta, en la parte frontal, de la parte de Arriba. la seta, era de color Azul. y encima de la cabeza, Tenía una corona, que en su parte frontal, tenía una seta más pequeña que la que tenía en la parte superior del traje, pero que era de color Roja. en sus pies, tenía dos pequeñas zapatillas, también de color Rosa, pero con vordados en oro, lo mismo que todo el traje. tenía un largo y hermoso pelo Rubio, que le llegaba hasta la espalda, por la zona lumbar. Tenía los ojos, de color azul claro. tenía 2 pendientes redondos, de color azul, y tenía una boca mas bien pequeña, con unos hermosos labios pintados de rosa clarito. tenía en las manos, una especie de muñequeras, que acababan en guantes, de color blanco. en ese momento, el pequeño Mario, dijo. bien chicos, ya hemos llegado al palacio, en el cual, Vive Peach, que es esa, que está dibujada, en una de las ventanas. en ese momento, X-5, dijo. bien mario, pero no creés, que deberíamos entrar en él, seguramente, la Princesa Peach, estará esperandote. nó? puede ser, yo no digo que nó. pero según parece, la princesa Peach, ha ido de visitas al reino de sarasalán, a ver a otra chica, que es la media naranja de luigi. dijo mario. pero en ese momento, alguien dijo. ¡Alto¡Intrusos¡Detenerlos! en ese momento, un gran Ejército de guardianes con forma de setas, se plantó en las puertas del Palacio, con las lanzas preparadas. en ese mismo momento, el Capitán Del Ejército de guardianes, dijo. ¡Quienes Sois Vosotros¡Y que hacéis Aquí¡Quiero una Respuesta inmediata, o de lo contrario, me veré obligado a informar de esta intrusión, a la princesa Peach! en ese momento, Mario dijo. perdón. perdón. no se han presentado correctamente, pero eso no es motivo, para que informes a Peach, de esto. dijo mario, tratando de defender a los recien llegados. ¡Tu cállate, Mario¡No te metas en asuntos palaciegos! dijo el capitán de la guardia, amenazando a Mario, con su lanza. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. Perdón señor. pero Aquí, ha avido un mal entendido. en primer lugar, no somos intrusos, y en segundo lugar, nosotros... ¡vasta¡Las escusas, se las váis a decir a nuestra Princesa, en cuanto Vuelva¡Detenerlos! ordenó el Capitán de la guardia. en ese momento, el Ejército entero de guardias de la Princesa Peach, se abalanzó contra los intrusos, para darles Caza. pero en ese momento, Esparky, disparó su Arma Láser, atrabesando a 10 Guardias, del Ejército de Peach, Matándolos en el Acto. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. ¡Esparkhy¡Que has hecho¡La Princesa Peach, te castigará por lo que has hecho¡Mama mía! exclamó mario. que vamos ha hacer ahora? preguntó mario. no lo sé, mario, contestó luigi. no sé como podremos convencer a Peach, para que no castigue a Esparky. ¡De ninguna Forma! dijo el Capitán! pero en ese momento, Esparky, con su arma láser, dijo. ¡quieres ser el siguiente en morir¡Déjanos pasar, al interior de palacio! ordenó Esparky. ¡o juro que aquí mismo, te meto un tiro en la cabeza! gritó Esparky. en ese momento, X-5 dijo-. ¡Esparky, por favor, no provoques mas heridos¡olvida eso! no podemos causar problemas, ya que somos unos recién llegados a este planeta! en ese momento, Esparky, bajó su arma láser, y la desactivó. en ese momento, el capitán dijo. ¡Sobre ellos, detenerlos, y encerrarlos en las mazmorras! ordenó el general. en ese momento, lo que quedaba en pié del Ejército de setas, se avalanzó sobre los 2 intrusos, y los encadenaron, ya que estos, después, no opusieron resistencia. una vez encadenados, los guardianes de Peach, los condujeron por el interior de Palacio, hasta los sótanos del mismo. una vez, hubieron llegado a los Sótanos de palacio, los 2 intrusos, Esparky y X-5, fueron encarcelados en las mazmorras, hasta nueva orden. dejemos el interior de Palacio, y volvamos a los Exteriores de Palacio, donde los 10 guardias con forma de setas, yacían muertos en el suelo, por culpa de Esparky, que se reveló contra la autoridad, y los atravesó con un rayo láser. en ese momento, Mario dijo. me temo que no podemos hacer nada Luigi, ya que esparky, sintiéndolo mucho, a violado una de las leyes de Peach, y es no agredir a ninguno de los suyos. dijo mario. ya, pero, no se como va a reaccionar Peach, cuando se lo cuenten. no te da pena, atí en el fondo? preguntó luigi. sí, pero no podemos hacer nada, aunque ¡Espera, quizás haya una solucción! dijo Mario. cual mario? preguntó Luigi. si la princesa Peach, no lo pregunta, que no creo que eso suceda, porque tiene su palacio vijilado por todas las entradas. podríamos hacer una traición. dijo mario. queeeeeeeeeeeeeeé¡Traicionar a la Princesa Peach, Estás loco! sabes lo que nos puede pasar si traicionamos a la princesa Peach? preguntó Luigi a mario. sí luigi¡ya se lo que puede pasarnos. pero tu que prefieres, que nos maten a nosotros, o que maten a esparky. dijo mario a luigi. bueno, en este caso¡De acuerdo! pero como hacemos la traición? preguntó luigi. bueno, según parece, los guardias de la princesa peach, están vijilando todas las malditas entradas de este palacio, por si se hablase mal de la Princesa. pero según parece, y eso me lo confirmó peach, los guardias, se ván a la cama a las 9 de la noche, y siempre se quedan 2 de guardia, y son los 2 mas torpes del reino. dijo mario. y? contestó luigi, y,? muy sencillo luigi. nos metemos por los pasillos, sin llegar al trono, porque la princesa Peach, no es nada tonta, y nos podría pillar, y vamos a los sótanos de palacio, y liberamos a los presos, y los llevamos ante la princesa, para que cuando el cqapitán de la guardia real, le diga lo que ha pasado, ella, ya los conozca los suficiente, para que anule la orden de ejecución. que te parece la estrategia Luigi? preguntó mario. ¡muy buena, mario¡me parece perfecto! dijo luigi. bueno, pues vámos al interior de palacio, para preparár el plan de evasión. o mejor dicho, intrusión! dijo mario, mientras se marchaba riendo. pero en ese momento, el capitán de la guardia real, que estaba vigilando, dijo. ¡Me encargaré personalmente de que te salga mal el Plan, Mario¡Voy a informar de esto a la princesa Peach, Ahora mismo! en ese momento, el guardia real, sacó una especie de Teléfono móvil, con forma de seta, y marcó el Número 9639. en ese momento, en el reino de sarasalán, la princesa Peach, estaba hablando con una joven, que tenía el pelo de color Rojo castaño, y vestía con el mismo traje que vestía Peach, pero este era de color amarillo, con una flor, en la parte frontal, de la parte de arriba de su traje, y que era de color verde, y tenía una corona igual que la que tenía peach, pero esta llevaba una flor, de color azul. Era la Princesa Daisy, del reino de sarasalán, que era un reino de muchas flores. en ese momento, Daisy dijo a Peach. y dime Peach. como van las cosas por tu reino? preguntó Daisy. Bueno, no es que vayan muy mal, ultimamente. ya que el malvado Bowser, ya no molesta. dijo Peach. ha, dijo daisy. y como van las cosas, con tu amado Mario? preguntó Daisy. Bueno, últimamente, no es que vayan las cosas, muy bien, ya que esta mañana, hemos discutido, por una cosa. dijo Peach. y que cosa ha sido? preguntó su amiga Daisy. nada interesante. simplemente, era que quien iba ha hacer la compra, de lo que nos hacía falta en el palacio. dijo Peach. ha, vaya. y quien ha sido el que ha hecho la compra? preguntó Daisy. Luigi. dijo Peach. Luigi? preguntó Daisy. sí, luigi. al parecer, no le gusta que su hermano, discuta con su novia, que soy yó, y decidió acabar la discursión, ofreciéndose él Mismo, a hacer la compra. dijo Peach. hay, si esque mi luigi, es un amor. ¡no sucede lo mismo con tu mario! dijo Daisy. ¡No me importa Sabes¡así que si estás intentando meterme celos¡no lo vas a conseguir! gritó Peach. bueno, tranquila, solamente era una pequeña bromita. no te lo tomes a mal. dijo Daisy. lo siento Daisy¡pero es que hoy, no me siento con ánimos de aguantar ninguna bromita de las tuyas! gritó de nuevo Peach. pero en ese momento, el teléfono de Peach, comenzó a sonar de inmediato. ¡Riiiiiiiiiiínng, Riiiiiiiiiiiiíng, Riiiiiiiiiiíng, Riiiiiiiiiiiiíng! en ese momento, Daisy dijo. parece que las cosas van mal en tu reino. verdad? preguntó Daisy. sí, eso me temo. voy ha ver quien es. en ese momento, Peach, sacó de su vestido, un Móvil de color rosa, con forma de seta, y dijo. ¡Sí? quien es? preguntó Peach. princesa Peach? Eres tú? preguntó el capitán de la guardia. sí. soy yó. que es lo que pasa? preguntó peach. bueno, verás. te llamo, porque resulta que tu querido mario, va ha hacerte una traición. dijo el capitán. ¡haber haber¡explica eso, que no lo he oido bien! gritó peach. bueno, verás. resulta que hemos capturado a dos intrusos. uno de ellos, era verde, como un alien, y el otro era un robot, que decía llamarse X-5. dijo el capitán. hajám. dijo peach. bueno. pues resulta, que el chico verde, que decía llamarse Esparky, ha disparado un arma láser, y ha atravesado a 10 guardias, matándolos en el Acto. dijo el capitán. ¡no me lo puedo creér! gritó Peach. pues, sí, así ha sido. menos mal, que ahora están encerrados en las mazmorras, hasta que tu vuelvas. dijo el capitán. bien, vale, continúa. ordenó Peach. bien. pues resulta que mario y su querido hermanito luigi, van a traicionarte, ya que van a esperar a las 9 de la noche, para que los guardias, se vayan a la cama, y se van a meter por los pasillos, sin llegar al trono, ya que tu los pillarías, y van a liverar a los intrusos. dijo el capitán. hajám. dijo Peach. después, los llevarán ante usted, para que así cuando yo te cuente, lo que a ocurrido, ya los conocerías lo suficientemente bien, y anularías la orden de ejecución. y Eso es Todo, lo que ha ocurrido. dijo el capitán. ¡muy bonito, de verdad, muy bonito¡no te preocupes, que su misero plan, se vá a ir al traste, porque yo no soy tonta¡ya veremos si esos 2 insensatos, me traicionan, o nó! gritó peach. y que es lo que vas ha hacer? preguntó el capitán a peach. ¡de momento, me voy a poner, justamente en la misma entrada del pasillo, y les voy a pillar por sorpresa, ya que cuando intenten pasar por ahí, se chocarán directamente con migo¡ya verás el susto que se van a dar, y la que les va a caer, por intento de traición! dijo peach. no te preocupes peach, yo estaré ahí para verlo. ¡no me lo quiero perder! dijo el capitán de la guardia. bueno, te dejo, que tengo cosas que hacer. dijo Peach. vale, hasta la noche, mi querida Peach. dijo el capitán de la guardia. y diciendo estas palabras, peach, cortó la llamada. y continuó hablando con la princesa Daisy, del reino de Sarasalán. Mientras Tanto, en Mushroom Kingdom, el capitán de la guardia, continuó en sus que haceres, vijilando todas las entradas de palacio. Volvamos a Moose jaw, Canadá, donde en la casa de Betty Bárret Space, conan y sus amigos, estaban jugando una partida de Cartas, ya que Tino, cotilleando en los cajones de un armario, que se encontraba en la entrada de un pequeño corredor, encontró unos cuantos utensilios, y una Baraja de Cartas, un poco vieja, y Abandonada. También, se encontró con unos cuantos libros de Astronomía, un poco desgastados, pero que en sus tomos se podía leer. Libros del cursillo de Astronomía, primera, segunda, tercera, y Cuarta Parte. también se alló un pequeño y desgastado pergamino, que estaba bien enrrollado con una Cuerda muy resistente, a prueba de fisgones. pero que en su parte más profunda, el pergamino, mostraba un plano geográfico de la Galaxia la Vía Láctea, con todas sus constelaciones, estrellas, y planetas. y alguno que otro cometa. pero volviendo al tema de las cartas, los 4 amigos del grupo parchís, Gemma, Tino, Frank, y Yolanda, jugaban con el Detective juvenil, sinichi kudo, Transformado en Conan Edogawa. en ese momento, alguien, llamó a la Puerta, de la casa de Betty. en ese momento, Conan dijo. ¡será mejor que nos escondamos, así le pillaremos por sorpresa! dijo conan, a los cuatro amigos. tino dijo. sí, creo que tú, conan, tienes Razón, vamos¡escondámonos! dijo tino. en ese momento, los cuatro amigos del grupo parchís, junto con sinichi cudo convertido en Conan, se escondieron tras una pared, y sin hacer ruido, permanecieron atentos, a lo que pasara a continuación. en ese momento, volvieron a llamar a la puerta, pero esta vez, un poco más fuerte, que antes. en ese momento, la señorita Betty Bárret Space, que bajaba de su cuarto, despertada por los grandes golpazos que le estaban propinando a la puerta de la entrada, bajó al comedor. una vez en el comedor, Betty Bárret, se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, y dijo. quien es el que está propinando esos golpes, y me ha despertado de mis sueños nopturnos? preguntó Betty, desde el interior de su casa. pero en ese mismo momento, una voz de macho de mala leche, sonó desde la parte exterior de la entrada, diciendo. ¡no me importan sus estúpidos sueños, Señorita¡solamente quiero que habra la puerta, o me veré obligado, a hacer estallar esta pequeña bomba, pero que puede ser mortal! dijo la voz, desde el esterior. en ese momento, Betty dijo a quien estubiese fuera. ¡dígame que quiere de mí, y le dejaré pasar! dijo betty. ¡no quiero nada de usted, usted, no me interesa! dijo la voz. ¡solamente quiero saber, si está con usted, un niño de pelo moreno, y que es bajito, bueno, ahora, ya será crecidito, y que se oculta bajo el nombre de Conan Edogawa! dijo la voz desde el exterior. no señor, aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre. dijo la chica pelirroja con cola de caballo. ¡no me mienta¡no quiero perjudicarla señorita¡dígame la verdad¡sabemos que vive con usted¡entréguenos a Sinichi kudo, o estallaremos la casa, con todos sus ocupantes, incluyéndole a usted! así que, si quiere evitar males mallores¡haga el favor de entregarnos a Sinichi kudo, por su bien, y por el de sus amigos, los parchís! dijo la voz. ¡de eso ni hablar¡no pienso entregaros a nadie de mis amigos, y mucho menos a sinichi kudo, ese que vosotros decís! dijo Betty Bárret, a quien estubiese fuera. pero en ese momento, el chico, dijo. ¡de acuerdo, usted, me ha obligado, a hacerlo¡ahora, se va a enterar, de quienes somos! en ese momento, y de una sola patada, derribaron la puerta de entrada, que le calló a Betty Bárret, encima, aplastándola bajo la puerta. en ese momento, alguien, mui gordo, que vestía con un sombrero de color negro, y con el sombrero, iba todo su conjunto, pero que tenía unos pelos rubios, mui largos, pero no era una chica, si no un chico, entró en la casa de Betty Bárret, acompañado por un hombre también gordo, y vestido de negro, como él, pero que estaba calvo, al contrario, que el que entró, antes de él. en ese momento, gemma dijo a tino, por lo bajo. oye tino, quienes creés que pueden ser esos 2 tipos vestidos de negro? preguntó gemma. como no seán los de la Organización 13, otra cosa, no se me ocurre. dijo tino. ¡nó¡no son de la organización 13¡esas caras me suenan familiares! dijo conan. deveras? entonces, quienes són? preguntó Yolanda Ventura Román, a conan. es muy sencillo chicos¡esos 2 tipos vestidos de negro, son en realidad, Vozca, y Jinebra¡vozca y jinebra? preguntó frank, que pasa, es que ahora las personas, tienen nombre de bebidas Alcohólicas? preguntó Gemma. ¡nó, no es eso¡esas personas, me buscan a mí, para matarme, ya que se deben haber enterado de que la APTX 48-69, no funcionó! dijo conan. pero que es eso de la APTX 48-69? preguntaron los chicos. veréis chicos. la APTX 48-69, es una píldora que contiene aptoquicina, que es una sustancia, que es capaz, de destruir, las células moleculares del sistema nervioso, probocando, que tu vuelvas a ser un niño. dijo conan. ¡ha, y por eso te quieren matar? preguntaron los cuatro amigos. ¡no solo por eso, Veréis, es que yo en realidad, no me llamo conan edogawa, si no que me llamo, Sinichi kudo! y que podemos hacer,? preguntó Gemma. de momento, intentar escapar, ya que esos tipos, son muy fuertes. y si les intentamos atacar, si no tiene pistola, podrían llamar a Vermut, y esa es peligrosa! dijo conan, intentando encontrar, una salida. dejemos canadá y moose jaw, y volvamos al planeta glucosa. donde en el cual, en las más profundas entrañas de su Atmósfera Recubierta la mayor parte de ella, de Nitrógeno, y la quinta parte de Oxígeno, con un cielo completamente nublado por grandes nubarrones empapados de chocolate, pero que de ellos, no caía ninguna gota de aquel esquisito chocolate, y por lo que parecía ser, en sus cielos dulzones, nunca podía penetrar el sol, devido a que siempre estaba cubierto de grandes nubarrones, que estaban empapados de chocolate. ello era devido, a que en el Planeta Glucosa, o mas bien, en aquél morigundo planeta, situado en los confines mas lejanos de la Vía Láctea, la actividad volcánica, había cesado considerablemente. por lo cual, un temible y abrasador Efecto invernadero, estaba comenzando a asolar, aquél hermoso y dulzoso planeta. el Idrógeno, estaba siendo expulsado hacia el Espacio, y el Oxígeno, a causa, del dióxido de carbono, que desprendían los lagos y mares de chocolate putrefacto, se estaba disipando en la Alta Atmósfera. en ese momento, el maldito y temible Tiburón Blanco, se ocultó en ese temible y morigundo Planeta, a la espera de encontrar nuevas Víctimas para devorar. mientras Tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad, Glukosis, que se hallaba en las zonas polares del planeta Glukosa, en una pequeña y no muy espaciosa casa, vivían unos niños que afortunadamente, consiguieron escapar del Planeta Marte, antes de que éste, dejara de tener Agua, completamente, y salvándose de una muerte segura. bueno, a decir Verdad, no eran solo niños, si no que se trataba de una Familia de Aliens, procedentes de Marte, que se ocultaron en glucosa, para sobrevivir, ya que este pequeño y pegajoso planeta, ya casi morigundo, aún tenía vastas reservas de Agua y Chocolate, para mantener cualquier esperanza de Vida, aunque en menores cantidades. cada vez, la vida en Glucosa, iba disminuyendo, a causa de los pocos océanos de agua y chocolate, que iban quedando, ya que en la Alta Admósfera de Glucosa, las nubes empapadas de chocolate, no soltaban sus dulces chorros, para mantener el planeta, en buen estado. la temperatura superficial del planeta Glucosa, iba aumentando cada vez, más. pero dejemos el planeta, y volvamos a las zonas polares del planeta, donde la temperatura, aún era de 15ºC. en esa misma zona, la familia Alienígena, estaba trabajando, en sacar el Agua y Chocolate, de un pozo que ellos tenían en el jardín. en ese momento, una niña de pelo castaño y que vestía con un jersey de color rojo, y unos pantalones de color Marrones, estaba hablando con su padre, que era un hombre, fuerte, y Atlético. vestía con una camisa de color amarillo, con un chaleco de color Negro, con una corbata de color Rojo. y unos pantalones de color Gris. la niña le dijo. si esto sigue así, papá, nos vamos a quedar pronto sin reservas de Agua y chocolate. dijo la chica, que se llamaba M-232. el padre de la chiquilla, que se llamaba C-434, la dijo. ya lo sé, m-232. pero no podemos hacer absolutamente, nada, si no lluebe en el planeta. dijoC-434. pero entonces, hemos salido del planeta marte, para morir en el Planeta Glucosa, dijo la niña M-232. ¡no vamos a morir! dijo el chico, D121, que resultaba ser el hermano de la niña M-232. ya verás, como nos salvamos de este infernal y maldito planeta, dijo D-121. podría ser, si tubiéramos transporte espacial. no creés D-121? preguntó F-111, que resultaba ser la madre de D-121, y M-232. bueno chicos, no nos pongamos tan tensos, ya veréis como todo sale bien. dijo C434. de verdad? Creés que todo saldrá Bien? Preguntó M-232, a C434. sí. y ahora mismo, os voy a decir, porqué. dijo C-434. Adelante, Explícate, C-434. dijo F-111. veréis, chico y chica. hace ya tiempo, desde Marte, estube viendo una posibilidad, de que pudiéramos emigrar, al planeta, ese que se haya en la estrella Silania, es decir, en el Sistema Sylen. al menos en ese planeta, podremos Vivir, sin problemas, ya que su Atmósfera, es Rica en Nitrógeno, y OXígeno. y parece ser, que en ese planeta, que porcierto, su Nombre es Parchís, parece que existen Grandes Océanos Azules y Claros llenos de Agua, pura y cristalina, y parece que también está lleno de Abundante Vegetación. dijo C-434. entonces, a que esperamos, vamos a esperar a que nos muramos de Hambre y de Sed, en este maldito Planeta, que no tiene ya ni un solo océano de Agua y chocolate, para mantener ni un Rastro de Vida? preguntó F-111. bueno, hay Ciertos problemas, que voy a mencionar. Dijo C-434. haber, que problemas existen, contra ese planeta? preguntó M-232. nó, no es contra ese planeta, es contra el Planeta Gemma, que orvita Más allá de la zona Abitable de Sylen. dijo C-434. haber. que sucede con el Planeta Gemma? preguntaron M-232, D-121, y F-111. bien. dijo C-434. El planeta Gemma, está mas allá de la zona Abitable de Sylen. pero tiene una gran fuerza Grabitatoria. lo cual, dificulta, nuestra aproximación al planeta Parchís, ya que la gran fuerza Grabitacionál de Gemma, que es de un 39,90 M/S2, podría hacercarnos, es decir, atraernos a su órbita, y probablemente, muramos en su Atmósfera Venenosa. dijo C-434. bueno, es mejor morir desintegrados en el Planeta Gemma, a morir, en el Planeta Glucosa, sin agua y sin Comida. dijo M-232. pero en ese momento, y mientras estaban hablando de sus cosas, por las lejanías del planeta Glucosa, algo parecía moverse en las grandes lejánías de glucosa. algo, que iba moviéndose más, y más deprisa, de lo normal. en ese momento, y por debajo de Tierra, una henorme Aleta, dorsal de Tiburón, salió al exterior, de debajo de tierra. en ese momento, continuó habanzando por las grandes llanuras del Planeta Glucosa, atraido por la supulenta comida, que quedaba sobre el planeta. en ese momento, el malvado tiburón, se aproximaba más, y más Rápido, a sus presas. cuando de pronto, el malvado Tiburón, salió de debajo de Tierra, Sacando su henorme cabeza, y fauces, mostrando una hilera de dientes en forma de cuchillas, en cada lado. en ese momento, los 4 chicos, de la familia, empezaron a correr, despavoridos, al ver a aquél maldito Animal. pero no les sirvió de nada. ya que el malvado Animal, dió alcance a uno de ellos, fue a M-232, que habriendo sus henormes Fauces, el malvado Tiburón, la partió por la mitad, seccionándole, la mitad del Tórax, exparciéndo la mitad de la caja Toráfica, por la superficie del planeta. en ese momento, y después de haber dado una gran cuenta de la niña, el malvado Y despiadado Tiburón Blanco, se lanzó contra los 3 que quedaban vivos, y mordiéndo a cada uno, i gualmente como a la niña, les seccionó el Toráx a los 3, al igual que a la niña. en ese momento, el malvado Tiburón, se comió a los cuatro Humanos, procedentes de Marte, con gran Apetito. después de que hubo exparcido los restos por la superficie de Glucosa, el malvado Tiburón Blanco, salió de Glucosa, y puso Rumbo hacia otro planeta, o hacia otra Galaxia. dejemos al Tiburón Blanco, y volvamos a Moose jaw, Canadá, y a la casa de Betty Bárret. donde en la cual, el maldito hombre de negro, o mejor dicho, los 2 hombres de negro, entraron en la casa de Betty, a las malas, y se pusieron a investigar la casa de la Guardiana Galáctica. en ese momento, el Hombre Vozca dijo. Oye Gim. que haremos si no está aquí Sinichi? Preguntó Vozca. en ese momento, Gim, que era el hombre con el Pelo Rubio, y con un pitillo siempre en la Boca, dijo. no te preocupes Vozca. si no encontramos a sinichi, no nos quedará más remedio que volar la casa, ya que en esta casa, no hay nada de valor para nosotros. pero si hay una niña, que hemos aplastado con la puerta. dijo Gim. y si se levanta del suelo, o consigue levantar la puerta, que vas hacer? preguntó vozca a gim. en ese caso, tendré que silenciarla para siempre, con la pistola Tocaret. pero no creo que se levante, hasta dentro de un par de horas, dijo gim. en ese momento, vozca dijo a gim. mira Gim¡mira lo que brilla por devajo de la puerta! dijo vozca. que pasa ahora vozca? preguntó Gim. no pasa nada, solo mira. es muy extraño, pero a la vez, muy bonito. dijo vozca. si ya lo veo. ¡maldito animal¡es solo un brazalete! gritó gim. un momento. dijo gim. ¡eso es¡sí! justo lo que necesitaba! me gusta! porque tiene oro. me lo voy a llevar¡para mí! dijo Gim. espera gim. no crées que podría tener algún sistema de alarma anti Robos? preguntó vozca. no te preocupes vozca. suerte que tengo este invento, que inventó la señorita Miyano, antes de desaparecer! dijo gim. y que es ese invento? preguntó vozca. verás vozca. dijo gim. este invento, nada más que se tratan de unas pinzas, capaces de neutralizar cualquier dispositivo de alarma, por muy protegido que esté. dijo gim. bueno. pero donde lo conseguiste. dijo vozca. ya te lo he dicho vozca. me lo dió Siho Miyano, antes de que esa maldita chica, desapareciera de la organización. dijo gim. así? y como ocurrió exactamente? preguntó Vozca. verás, todo ocurrió, en una tarde de Verano, a las 15:00 horas. cuando Siho Miyano, estaba trabajando, en su lavoratorio, inventando la APTX48-69, para matar a las personas. dijo gim. ha, vale. y que pasó, después? preguntó vozca a Gim. lo siguiente. dijo Gim. pero no es muy alertador, como se dice. o que se diga. dijo gim.  
----------------------------------------------FlashBack-  
bueno, esto ya está casi listo. se dijo Siho Miyano, por lo vajo. Solamente, tengo que probarlo con los animales, que yo quiera, para experimentar sus efectos. haber, conqué animales puedo probar, mi nuevo invento, la APTX48-69? se preguntaba Siho, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. en ese momento, un hombre alto, que vestiá una gabardina de color negro, con un pañuelo de color verde, y que tenía un largo y bonito pelo Rubio, pero con una mirada de asesino, que nadie pudo demostrar, entró en la habitación de Siho. una vez dentro, la dijo. hola, Sherry. dijo el hombre. ha, hola, Gim. dijo Siho, conocida como Sherry. precisamente, te estaba esperando. dijo Sherry. ha, me alegro de que me esperaras. dijo gim. pero para que me esperabas? preguntó gim a Sherry. bueno, solo era para mostrarte, algo que revoluccionará los venenos en esta organización. dijo sherry a gim. bien. y que nuevo veneno has fabricado esta vez? preguntó Gim, a sherry. bueno, la verdad, es que mi nuevo invento, o nueva Fórmula, se la conoce con el -Nombre de APTX48-69. ahora estoy en proceso de creación de una nueva píldora, que posiblemente, podría curar las enfermedades incurables, tales como el Cáncer, y el Sida, y todos esos Virus, que no pueden curarse con una simple Vacuna. dijo Sherry. ya Veo, dijo gim. pero sabes, cual es el nombre de tu nueva píldora, que intentas crear? preguntó Gim. bueno. la verdad, es que aun no tiene un nombre en clave. yo la llamo, la Píldora ACVI68-70. pero lamentablemente, no he conseguido los elementos, necesarios, para poder seguir con el proceso. dijo Sherry. naturalmente, Serry. no has podido seguir con el proceso, porque no existen los Elementos que necesitas en este planeta. dijo Gim. ya veo. bueno, pues tendré que posponer el proceso de la ACVI68-70, hasta que consiga los Elementos necesarios. dijo Serry. vueno, como quieras, Sherry. bueno, yo me voy ha hacer, mis actos de delincuencia, y asesinatos, a las familias Ricas. dijo Gim. Espera Gim. antes de que te Vayas, devo darte un invento, que he estado desarrollando durante Días. dijo Sherry. y bien. de que se trata esta vez? preguntó Gim. no será otra de tus píldoras. verdad? volvió a preguntar. No gim. esta vez, es un artilugio, que se consta de 2 pinzas, pero que contienen en un pequeño Chip, un programa, que es capaz de desactivar cualquier sistema de alarma antirrobo, por muy protegida, que esta pueda estar. dijo Sherry a gim. ha, vale. quiero una demostración, Sherry. ordenó gim. bien gim. si solo te convences con una demostración, te la haré. dijo Sherry. en ese momento, Serry, sacó un objeto que era Robado, y que estaba protegido con una alarma antirrobo, muy Segura, hasta para los ladrones mas Expertos. en ese momento, Sherry, utilizando las pinzas, consiguió desbloquear el objeto que era Robado, sin que la Alarma Antirrobo, Sonase. en ese momento, Sherry dijo. y bien Gim. que me dices de mi último invento? preguntó la chica. la verdad, es que estoy asombrado. como en 2 pinzas, normales y corrientes, has podido Colocar un chip, que neutralize las Alarmas antirrobo. dijo Gim, sin palabras. ha, gim, eso es un secretito de inventora. ahora, llévatelo. te hará mucha Falta. dijo Sherry. gracias, Sherry. me será muy útil. de veras. dijo Gim. en ese momento, gim, abrió la puerta de nuevo, y salió de la habitación, donde Sherry, continuó trabajando, en otro invento, venificioso para la organización de los hombres de negro. ----------------------------------------Fin del FlashBack-  
y esa es toda la historia, Vozca. dijo gim. bien gim. pues nada, coge el brazalete, y salgamos por la puerta, antes de que alguien, nos localice, y dé el chivatazo a la policía. dijo vozca. tranquilo Vozca. nadie va a dar ningún chivatazo a la policía, ya que ahora mismo, no hay ninguna persona por las calles. dijo gim. pero es mejor, que vayamos, a nuestra sede central, para que Vermut, no sospeche de nosotros. dijo Gim. en ese momento, Gim, levantó la puerta, que mantenía aplastada a Betty Bárret, y la arrojó contra el sofá. en ese momento, Gim, cogió una de las muñecas de Betty, y con mucho cuidado, y usando las pinzas que Siho miyano inventó, consiguió desenganchar el Brazalete de la muñeca de Betty Bárret, sin que sonase la Alarma AntiRobo, que tenía puesta. después de tan merecida azaña, los dos hombres de negro, Salieron por la puerta, ya que Gim, cogió la puerta de madera, y con un Soldador que Tenía, Reparó las Bisagras, hasta que la puerta de madera, volvió a cerrar y ha abrir, normalmente. después, Gim, y Vozca, suvieron al coche, que habían aparcado cerca de la casa de Betty, y arrancando el motor, salieron pitando de allí, con el brazalete de la guardiana Galáctica, Atómic Betty, en su poder. dejemos la ciudad de moose jaw, y volvamos al planeta Nintendo. donde en el cual, en el reino de mushroom kingdom, Mario y Luigi, estaban estudiando los planos del Palacio de la Princesa Peach, para llevar a cavo la misión de traición. en ese momento, Mario dijo a luigi. Verás luigi. cuando Vajemos por el pasillo Este, deveremos tomar el Desvío que conduce a los baños del piso de Abajo. dijo mario. hajám. dijo luigi. y luego, una vez en los baños, deveremos quitar una regilla de ventilación, y meternos por unos conductos de ventilación, hasta la zona Sureste, donde deveremos tomar un Desvío que nos llevará directamente, al pasillo, que tiene dos caminos. dijo luigi. correcto luigi. dijo mario. después, deveremos coger el camino de la izquierda, ya que ese es todo recto, y nos llevará por un Gran pasillo todo recto, y largo, hasta otro desvío que deveremos tomar, y que nos llevará hasta unas escaleras de caracol, con subida y bajada. si subimos las escaleras, llegaríamos a los aposentos de Peach, es decir, de la princesa. pero si bajamos nada más llegar a ellas, nos llevarán hasta los Sótanos. dijo mario. ¡guau! dijo luigi. y una vez en los Sótanos, deveremos encontrar la puerta, que da a las mazmorras del palacio. una vez que la encontremos, solamente, nos quedará rescatar a los intrusos, nuestros amigos, y volver Exactamente, por Donde hemos Venido. dijo Luigi. ¡exacto! dijo mario. y después, deveremos entrar en el Salón del Trono, y hablar con la princesa, y presentárselos. de acuerdo? preguntó mario a luigi. ¡no está mál! asintió luigi. bien, entonces, ya tenemos el plan Tramado. dijo Mario, ahora, Solo nos queda Esperar. volvió a decir Mario. y en ese momento, Mario y luigi, se quedaron en sus aposentos, y esperaron, a que el Sol, que ya estaba descendiendo poco a poco, se pusiese. en ese momento, y en las afueras de palacio, ocurrió algo bueno, que se verá a continuación. en el siguiente CAP.

Capítulo 6. La Traición de Mario y Luigi, contra la Princesa Peach, del Reino de las Setas. Primera Parte.

como íbamos diciendo, en las afueras de palacio, la princesa Peach, había llegado del Reino de Sarasalán, con un Regalito Para mario, y con Ganas de Averiguar, lo que mario y luigi, estaban tramando. en ese momento, el guardia, que estaba vigilando, salió al encuentro de Peach, y la dijo. bienvenida Peach, princesa Del Reino de las setas. dijo el Capitán Seta. bueno, menos alagos, y ¡respeta las formalidades! gritó Peach. lo siento princesa, por favor, no os enfadéis con migo. es que a veces, pierdo los estrivos. es que como os veo tan reluciente y tan guapa, pues... dijo el capitán seta. ¡a sí¡pues que sepas que estoy casada con mi esposo mario! dijo la princesa Peach. bueno, tampoco hace falta que os pongáis así, princesa. pero bueno, dejemos de ligar, y volvamos al reinado. dijo el capitán seta. eso mismo, iba yo a decir. en fin. me dejas pasar? preguntó la princesa Peach, al capitán Seta. claro, como gustéis. pasad, no os de corte. dijo el capitán seta, sin quitar los ojos de la princesa Peach. en ese momento, las dos puertas grandes y de madera con vordados en oro, se habrieron de par en par, dando paso a la princesa Peach, que avanzaba hacia su trono. en ese momento, la princesa Peach, salió de un gran pasillo largo, hasta una puerta de color Verde. la princesa, dijo. ¡al fín, este es mi trono, donde podré posar, mi trasero, y volver a governar, Mushroom kingdom! dijo Peach. en ese momento, la princesa Peach, abrió la puerta, y entró en la sala del trono. después de haber entrado en la sala del trono, la princesa Peach, abanzó hasta Donde estaba su trono, y lo alcanzó. después, se sentó en el trono, y ordenó a sus esvirros. ¡haber, quiero que me traigan las quejas de todos los ciudadanos de Mushroom Kingdom, yá! en ese mismo instante, un puñado de soldados Seta, apareció en el salón del trono. de la Princesa Peach, cargando en sus manos, montones y montones de Pergaminos, en los cuales, estaban escritas las quejas de todos los ciudadanos del Reino de las Setas. en ese momento, el Soldado Seta 1, dijo a Peach. verás señorita Peach. Supongo, que ya estarás enterada de lo que ha pasado en tu Ausencia. verdad? preguntó. sí, ya me ha informado el Capitán Seta. dijo la princesa peach, al soldado seta 1. y bien, que te ha parecido? preguntó el soldado Seta 2. pues, que me va a parecer. amigo. la verdad, yo a esos extranjeros en mis dominios, no los conozco. ni siquiera, los he visto. pero si Me estás preguntando por la traición que me ván ha hacer Mario y luigi esta noche, pues¡no me parece nada bien! Gritó Peach. era eso, lo que quería decirte, el soldado Seta 2. dijo el soldado seta 3. ha, era eso. pues, ya lo sabéis. no me parece nada bien. por eso, es que jamás, conseguirán su propósito. dijo Peach, poniéndose muy Seria. bueno, Princesa. la verdad, es que has venido, un poquito Tarde. dijo uno de los soldados Seta. has venido casi a las ocho. y nosotros, ya nos vamos a dormir, porque ya se ha hecho casi de noche. podemos ir a nuestros aposentos, y descansar? preguntaron los Soldados a la princesa. está bien, podéis retiraros. yo me quedaré de vigilancia, para que no pase nada. dijo la princesa Peach, a los soldados. en ese momento, Todos los Soldados, se fueron a sus aposentos, a descansar, hasta la mañana siguiente. en ese momento, con la poca luz de Sol, que quedaba yá sobre el Reino de las Setas, la Princesa Peach, salió del Salón del trono, y se colocó en el Medio de los 2 caminos, del pasillo, que los contiene, para esperar a los traicioneros, y pillarlos por sorpresa. en ese momento, la luz, del poco sol, que quedaba sobre el reino de las Setas, se devilitó completamente. la noche, había caido, sobre el reino de las Setas. en ese Momento, Mario, y luigi, salieron de sus aposentos, y empezaron el recorrido, como ellos, lo tenían acordado. primero, andaron un gran Rato, por un gran y largo pasillo, Todo alumbrado por Velas, a los 2 lados. después de mucho andar, por aquel largo y gran pasillo, descubrieron una curba, que les llevó a los Baños del piso de Abajo. Allí, mario dijo. Bien, el primer Tramo, ya lo tenemos hecho. ahora, falta el segundo tramo. dijo luigi. en ese momento, mario y luigi, abrieron la puerta del baño, y entraron en el. después, cerraron la segunda puerta, del mismo vaño, ya que tenía 2 puertas. después, descubriéron una regilla de ventilación, que la quitaron. entonces, entraron a los conductos de ventilación, que les llevaron hasta el pasillo de los 2 caminos. Bien, ahora¡ya lo tenemos a huevo! dijo mario a su hermano Luigi. sí, pero no hagas mucho Ruido, no vaya a ser que nos descubran. dijo luigi. tienes Razón, dijo Mario. en ese momento, los 2 hermanos, siguieron andando por el pasillo, que les llevaría directamente al cruce de los 2 Caminos. pero en cuanto intentaron pasar al camino de la izquierda, los 2 chocaron con una gran Falda de color Rosa. en ese momento, luigi dijo. que pasa, mario? preguntó me temo, que no podemos pasar. dijo mario. porqué mario? preguntó Luigi. no ves de quien es esa falda? preguntó Mario. nó, no la veo, y no sé de quien és. dijo Luigi. en ese momento, alguien dijo. ¡Es Mía! dijo una voz Femenina. Corramos, Luigi¡vámonos de aquí. dijo mario. pero antes de que pudiesen Levantar el Buelo, la Princesa Peach, dijo a los 2. ¡Alto¡os ha pillado el Guardia Femenino! dijo la princesa Peach. en ese momento, Mario dijo a la princesa peach. ¡vaya! parece que has estado vigilando todos nuestros movimientos. verdad? preguntó mario. ¡así es mario¡que os pensábais! que iba yo a dejar que me hiciéseis una traición semejante como esa? preguntó la princesa peach. en ese momento, luigi, dijo a la princesa. verá usted, señorita peach. nosotros, no teníamos intención de traicionarte. lo que pasa, es que íbamos a rescatar, a 2 personas, que no tienen culpa alguna, de que hayan caído en este planeta, y que los Guardias Soldados Seta, han encerrado en las mazmorras de buestro palacio. nada más, que íbamos a hacer eso. intentó escusarse Luigi. ¡pero bueno¡vosotros, os créeis que yo me chupo el Dedo¡pensáis que yo soy Tonta! verdad? preguntó Peach. no señorita peach. dijo mario. nosotros, no nos pensamos que tu seas Tonta, ni nada por el estilo. solamente, es que queríamos hacer eso mismo que os ha contado Luigi. nada más. dijo Mario. en ese momento, la princesa Peach, dijo a Mario. ¡bueno, pues si es eso, lo que queríais hacer, lo haremos los 3. ¡está claro! gritó Peach. si princesa, no hace falta, que te pongas así con nosotros. dijo mario. en ese momento, y mientras mario, luigi y la princesa Peach, estaban caminando por el camino de la izquierda, justamente, el que les conducía a los 3, hacia la escalera de caracól, que subiéndola, les llevaría hasta los aposentos de la princesa Peach, y bajándola, les llevaría hasta los Sótanos, mario dijo. bueno peach. y que es lo que vas a hacer en cuanto liberemos a los 2 extranjeros que están encerrados en las mazmorras? preguntó mario. Pues muy Sencillo Mario, seguramente, hablará con ellos, para saber algo más de su mundo. no creés? preguntó Luigi. Correcto Luigi. dijo Peach. eso es lo que haré. voy ha hablar con ellos, ya que quiero hablar sobre su mundo, y saber ya de paso, de donde vienen, y como han caído en este Planeta. dijo la princesa Peach. bueno, eso es mas normal. dijo mario. pero entonces, no vas a juzgarnos por haberte traicionado? preguntó luigi. juzgaros yó? a caso tengo pinta yo de una juez? preguntó Peach. yo soy muy dúlce y simpática, para poder juzgaros. en este caso, lo olvidaremos, y aquí, no ha pasado nada, de nada. volvió a decir Peach. vaya, princesa. devo de reconocer, que tienes muchísima paciencia, para no juzgar a ningún prisionero, o a alguien, que intente traicionar, las leyes de tu reino. dijo mario. bueno, no es eso. verás. si juzgo a alguien, a donde vamos a llegar mario? a que. a que termine matándo al prisionero? y que gano yo con eso. dijo la princesa Peach. bueno, ganas, que has matado a un traidor. dijo luigi. lo siento Luigi. pero ese no es mi estilo. dijo peach. en ese momento, y mientras estaban caminando por los sótanos del palacio, mario dijo. pero entonces, Peach, en el caso de Esparky, el alien ese, que ha matado a 10 Soldados Seta, a ese no vas a juzgarle? preguntó Mario a peach. Otra vez Mario? preguntó Peach. que es lo que hemos estado hablando antes? volvió a preguntar peach. bueno, haber si me acuerdo. ¡a sí! hemos estado hablando, de que nunca juzgarás a nadie, aunque este, haya cometido el delito más grave del siglo. dijo mario. pues ya está, mario. no me hagas volver a repetírtelo. dijo peach. Tenemos una princesa Mario, que no nos la merecemos. verdad? preguntó Luigi. es cierto luigi. es tan dulce, que su corazón, es un Melocotón. nunca he conocido a nadie que sea tan Dúlce, como lo hes peach. dijo mario. y a propósito de peach. como es de caracter, Daisy? preguntó mario a luigi. Daisy, la princesa del reino de Sarasalán? te refieres a esa? preguntó Luigi a mario. sí luigi, me refiero a esa. como es de carácter? es buena, o mala. dijo mario. bueno, la verdad, si te la digo, no es tan bondadosa como la princesa Peach, del reino de las Setas. es mas dura que Peach, y no permite que ninguna de sus normas, sea desovedecida. dijo Luigi. Carái. esa princesa, tiene que ser como un Demonio. no? preguntó Mario. no tanto, mario, no tanto. lo que pasa, es que ella, quiere ser como Peach, una dulzura. ahora, eso sí. es una Celosa, que te cagas. todo lo que tiene Peach, lo quiere tener ella. dijo luigi. Bueno luigi. la princesa Peach, solamente, tiene un Móvil con Forma de Seta, y no es gran cosa, ya que no tiene, ni Cámara, ni Bluetooth, ni IrDÁ, infrarrojos, ni nada moderno. además, no es ni siquiera Multimedia, y no funciona, fuera de este planeta. dijo Mario. ya Mario, pero, bueno, ella Sabrá. Terminó luigi. en ese momento, la princesa Peach, dijo a luigi. como que ella sabrá? a caso vas a permitir, que tu querida princesa Daisy, siga teniendo celos de mí? preguntó Peach. en ese momento, luigi dijo. verás peach. si la princesa Daisy, sigue teniendo celos de tí¡que quieres que yo le haga¡no puedo hacer nada al respecto! gritó luigi. en ese momento, mario dijo. luigi, controla tu mal genio, tampoco, te ha dicho nada, para que te pongas así. dijo mario, a su hermano luigi. en ese momento, y mientras estaban caminando, por la gran y estensa escalera de caracol, hacia abajo, Peach, estaba diciendo a mario. ¡bueno mario. haber. explícame. sabes algo de esos 2 estrangeros? preguntó Peach. no peach, bueno. no se gran cosa. pero si sé, que han venido en una extraña nave espacial, de color Roja y blanca. pero casualmente, todo su interior, es de color amarillo. dijo mario. hajám. vale, eso es lo que quería Saber. dijo Peach, a mario. en ese momento, la princesa Peach, junto con mario, y luigi, habían llegado a los sótanos del castillo. en ese momento, mario dijo. bien, teniendo en cuenta que son las 10:50 PM, los guardias que vijilan las mazmorras, se habrán ido a sus aposentos, para descansar. dijo mario, asegurándose, de que nadie los pillase. en ese momento, la princesa Peach, dijo a mario. para que te aseguras tanto mario? no sabes que vienes con migo? no sabes que ningún soldado Seta, puede desovedecer las órdenes de mi menda? preguntó Peach. bueno, peach. eso de que ningún soldado, puede desovedecer tus órdenes, está por verse. verdad? luigi? bueno, pues...¡a mí no me metas en esto, mario! dijo luigi, temblando de miedo. en ese momento, los tres amigos, Mario, Luigi, y como nó, la regente princesa Peach, del reino de las Setas, conocido como el Reino Champiñón, habían llegado a la celda número 390, de las muchísimas celdas, que poblaban las mazmorras del palacio de la princesa Peach. en ese momento, la princesa Peach, se puso en medio de la puerta de la celda. y con solo mover un dedo de los 5 que tiene su mano, la puerta de la celda 390, se abrió sola, sin que nadie la tocase. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. hola, encantada de conocerte, señorita Peach. dijo X-5. en ese momento, la chica dijo. llámame, Princesa Peach. dijo la chica. bueno, como gustes. dijo X-5. en ese momento, la princesa Peach, dijo al robot Metálico. y dime. como te llamas? preguntó la princesa Peach. bueno, me llamo X-5. aunque mi verdadero nombre, es ASK-X-5. trabajo en el Cuartél de los Guardianes Galácticos, que se encuentra hallá Arriba, En el Cosmos. dijo X-5. hajám, pero que es eso del Cosmos? a que te refieres con eso de Allá Arriba en el Cosmos? preguntó Peach. mientras liberaba a Esparky. Bueno Peach. verás. para que lo entiendas, el Kosmos, es el Universo, como lo conocemos. verás, es lo que se vé, cuando el sol, se ha puesto del todo, que se vé la tierra de color negro. ese espacio negro, que vemos arriba, Es el Kosmos. peach, dijo. o sea, que no estamos solos en la galaxia Ninten? hajám. tu lo has dicho, peach. verás. todas las Galaxias, tienen muchos sistemas, a parte de muchos Planetas. algunos, pueden ser de masa Joviana. o sea, es decir, Gigantes Gaseosos. pero otros, son Telúricos y rocosos. algunos son pegajosos y grasosos, y otros, son líquidos y Acuosos. en otros términos, en la Galaxia Ninten, hay más planetas, que este, ya que este es Telúrico y Rocoso. dijo X-5, a la princesa Peach. hajám. dijo Peach. bueno, pues espero que puedas enseñarnos alguna vez, el Kosmos, o misterioso Kosmos, ya que nunca, lo hemos sobrevolado. dijo Peach. ¡Como! no habéis planeado, bueno, no vosotros. pero los científicos Champiñón, no han planeado visitas a otros planetas, para conquistarlos? preguntó X-5. nó, nosotros, ni ningún científico, no ha planeado nada, para visitar otros planetas, de la galaxia Ninten. es que vosotros sí? preguntó Peach. bueno, no nosotros exáctamente. como ya te he comentado, hay muchísimas Galaxias en el Kosmos. y en una de ellas, en la Vía Láctea, en un planeta Telúrico y Rocoso, llamado La Tierra, los científicos de los Estados Unidos de América, han planeado misiones regulares al Planeta Rojo, conocido como Marte. dijo X-5. hajá. dijo peach. en ese momento, mario dijo. y han descubierto algo en el Planeta Marte? preguntó Mario. nó. dijo X-5. la verdad, es que el planeta Marte, es un desierto elado, que no conserva ni una sola gota de Agua Líquida en su superficie. sin envargo, se encuentran vastas reservas de Agua elada bajo su superficie. pero aunque quisiéramos ir a marte, no podríamos, ya que incluso en los días más Cálidos, las temperaturas apenas alcanzan los 0 grados. por tanto, muy cálido, no tiene que ser. dijo X-5. haber. dijo Esparky. habéis oido hablar alguna vez de la zona habitable de los sistemas del Kosmos? preguntó Esparky. nó, nunca. nosotros, no nos dedicamos a observar el cosmos, ya que no tenemos, tiempo para eso. dijo Peach. hajám. y eso? preguntó Esparky. bueno, es díficil de explicar. pero¡que demoños! veréis. resulta, que más allá del reino de Sarasalán, y de mushroom kingdom, se encuentra el Reino de los Kopa. trató de explicarse Luigi. vale. dijo X-5. y quienes son los Kopa? preguntó de nuevo X-5. los kopa, son como una especie de tortugas, con Boca de dragón, y pinchos en su caparazón, que siempre están escupiendo fuego. su lider, es el rey Kopa, llamado Boxer. es el más perverso de los kopa, ya que es el Rey Kopa. además de eso, ese tipo, es un salido. ya que solo quiere a la princesa Peach, para poder Trinkársela. dejémos que mario y compañía sigan explicando lo que son los Kopa, y vallamos más allá de Sarasalán. es decir, vamos al reino de Kopa. allí mismo, entre grandes y hondos pozos llenos de laba, y grandes montañas volcánicas, que revervían laba, se levantaba un hermoso castillo, rodeado totalmente, por un gran foso, y hondo, lleno de laba. en ese momento, en las puertas del castillo, varias tortugas Verdes y rojas, estaban comentando, una gran noticia, que le habían comunicado a Boxer 2, conocido como el Rey II del reino de kopa. en ese momento, una de las tortugas dijo. ¡no sé porqué, pero me parece que el rey, está bastante tranquilo esta mañana! dijo una de ellas. ¡a mi me parece, que está esperando a que los secuaces de Darknes, que ha pedido el Rey Kopa, vengan al castillo! en ese momento, la puerta del castillo, del reino de kopa, se abrió, y un guardia dijo. haber, que uno de sus secuaces fracasados, baya a ver al Rey Kopa. ¡creo que quiere comunicarle algo importante! dijo el guardia. en ese momento, una de las tortugas Rojas, dijo a una especie de Seta maligna. anda, ve tú, a ver al rey kopa. en ese momento, la Seta Maligna dijo. vale. quieres que te diga, lo que el rey kopa, me comente? preguntó la seta maligna. ¡naturalmente, pedazo de animal! contestó de muy mala gana la tortuga Roja. en ese momento, la malvada seta, seguramente, sería antes una seta guardián de la princesa Peach, desterrada del reino, por unirse al malvado y perverso rey kopa. en ese mismo momento, la malvada seta, entró al interior del gran castillo, donde habitaba el Malvado rey kopa 2. en ese momento, la malvada seta, moviéndose a través del interior de un gran castillo, todo rodeado por grandes barrancos llenos de laba, y grandes trampas mortales, llenas de pinchos que jiraban, grandes palos que podían abrasarte el culo, ya que eran grandes palos de fuego. y de los barrancos, ya para colmar el horror, salían grandes y calentísimas bolas de fuego. andando por grandes pasillos, que conducían a otros mas grandes, y con mas trampas mortales, la malvada seta dijo. ¡caramba con el Rey kopa! cuando quiere, está mas cerca. pero cuando no quiere, se oculta en las entrañas del castillo. en ese momento, y tras 18 horas caminando, la malvada seta, pudo distinguir una puerta de color Roja, en la que ponía. Rey Kopa, Boxer 2. en ese momento, la malvada seta, dijo. ¡menos mal, ya era hora, de que encontrase la malvada puerta, del dichoso rey kopa! y tras abrir la puerta, el Rey le dijo. has venido, como te mandé. pero la próxima vez, que me tardes 18 horas, en llegar¡sentirás mi gran furia de rey kopa¡está claro! gritó el rey, con su voz tronadora. Si señor rey kopa. dijo la malvada seta. ¡que es lo que yo te he enseñado¡se dice, si señor rey kopa! gruñó Boxer 2. y eso, es precísamente, lo que yo le acabo de decir. dijo la seta. ¡ha, lo siento, no lo había oido. bueno, a lo que iba. te he mandado llamar, porque quiero que comuniques a todo mi reino, que un malvado ser, venido de otro mundo, va a venir, para ayudarnos, a controlar, el maldito Reino de las setas, y así yó, el malvado rey kopa 2¡pueda terminar, lo que mi padre, no pudo! es decir¡pueda Trinkarme a la Princesa Peach, para que se case con migo, y governemos Mushroom kingdom! dijo el rey kopa. ¡pero majestad, no creé que eso sería muy precipitado? no deveríamos esperar, a que todos los guardias, que tenemos disponibles en una pequeña cueva en el reino de sarasalán, se enteren de la noticia? preguntó la seta maligna. ¡a caso estás negando la posibilidad de que mis sueños se cumplan¡es eso! gritó Boxer 2. no majestad, ni mucho menos. pero recuerde lo que pasó con su padre, el poderoso Boxer. ahora, trabaja de encargado en unas minas en el reino de Minali. dijo la seta, para advertir a su rey kopa. bueno, eso sería lo lógico. ¡pero no puedo seguir esperando! así que¡ponte en marcha, antes de que me cabreé, y te lance a las llamas del infierno! gritó el rey kopa. ¡si majestad, descuide de mí! en seguida, me pongo en marcha, a cumplir su encargo¡no se preocupe por mí, que yo me sé las reglas de su majes... pero en ese momento, el malvado Rey kopa 2, se levantó de su trono, y dijo. ¡quieres hacer el maldito favor de marcharte de una maldita Veeeeeeeeeeeéz! dijo el rey kopa, furioso, y lanzándo a la malvada seta, 7 llamaradas de fuego. ¡descuide su majestad. dijo la seta malvada. y tras decir estas palabras, la malvada seta, salió corriendo de la sala del trono, donde el malvado rey kopa 2, governaba, mejor que su padre, el antiguo rey kopa. en ese momento, y tras salir la malvada seta de la sala del trono, el rey kopa, Boxer 2, se sentó en su trono. no acertando a ver a su querida hija, la llamada Pastelito, que se acercó a su padre, y le dijo. perdón papá. pero quiero ser yó, quien lleve este ataque a mano armada. así pues, pido permiso a vos, para que me deje ser la jefa que dirigirá a la guardia hasta tu objetivo. dijo pastelito. en ese momento, el rey kopa 2, dijo. está bien, pastelito. pero recuerda esto. ten mucho cuidado con esa tal Princesa Peach, ya que nunca se sabe, lo que es capáz de hacer su maldita corona, que tiene estampado en ella, una seta Roja. dijo el rey kopa 2. descuida papá. nunca subestimes a pastelito, ya que pastelito, es muy mala. dijo la chica para sí. está bien, ya puedes marcharte, y ordena a todos mis soldados, que empiezen su malvado Ataque contra el reino de las Setas! ordenó el rey Kopa, a su hija, pastelito. en ese momento, pastelito dijo a su padre. ¡así se ará, majestad! y diciendo estas palabras, la malvada pastelito, salió corriendo del castillo, y comenzó a formar a sus soldados. es decir, a los soldados del rey kopa. en ese momento, y a las afueras del castillo, pastelito dijo. ¡Atención¡esto es la guerra entre el reino de kopa, y el reino de las setas¡mi padre, no quiere que nada falle, en su objetivo¡y para que esto no suceda, yo me voy a encargar de derrotar a esos malditos fontaneros, mario y luigi! y después¡secuestraré a la princesa Peach! será un vonito regalo para mi padre, el malvado Rey kopa 2. ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já. en ese momento, la malvada pastelito, con su ejército de soldados ya formado, partió con dirección al reino de las Setas. pero volvamos al interior del castillo, y a la sala del trono, donde el rey kopa 2, estaba firmando futuros ataques, a otros lugares. en estos pensamientos y queaceres estaba, cuando un portal de oscuridad, se habrió en el interior del salón del trono. en ese momento, el rey kopa 2, pudo ver como de su interior, salía una mujer de pelo moreno, como el negro azabache, y una piel blanca, como la nieve, aunque no tanto. en ese momento, la mujer dijo. hola boxer 2. que alegría volver a encontrarte aquí. dijo la chica. en ese momento, el rey kopa 2 dijo. quien eres tú? preguntó Boxer 2. por favor, no me presentado? que mala educada que soy. verdad? bueno, es igual. mi nombre es Darknes. soberana de la oscuridad. dijo la chica. bueno, y que quieres Darknes? preguntó el rey kopa 2. he oído que tienes ganas de tirarte a la princesa Peach. verdad? pero que no puedes, porque siempre fallan tus planes. no es así? preguntó Darknes. ¡sí! tu podrías ayudarme? preguntó el rey kopa 2. claro que puedo ayudarte. si tu quieres trabajar para mí, yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa, para que tu quedes satisfecho. dijo darknes. ¡vale, acepto! dijo el rey kopa 2. que es lo que yo tengo que hacer por tí? preguntó el rey kopa 2. en ese momento Darknes, extendió un gran pergamino, donde en el cual? estaba dibujada la figura de Atómic Betty, guardiana galáctica del kosmos. darknes dijo a Boxer 2. mira esta foto, y memorízala. esa maldita chica espacial, ha venido fastidiándome desde que solo medía 85 centímetros de altura, ya que solo era una niña de 12 años. ¡pero sigue viva! y yo lo que quiero es que muera de una maldita Vez. dijo darknes. y me necesitas, para que yo, el gran rey kopa 2, acabe con ella. verdad? preguntó el rey kopa 2. así es boxer 2. veo que nos vamos entendiendo. si tu me ayudas a destruir para siempre a Atómic Betty, yo aré algo mucho mas terrible, con el reino de las setas. dijo darknes. pero puedes hacerlo? preguntó el rey kopa. me tomas por una novata? claro que puedo hacerlo. y además, tengo al hombre perfecto, para que cometa tal crímen. dijo darknes. a sí? y dime. quien es ese tal hombre, que puede hacer tal daño? preguntó el rey kopa 2. en ese momento, darknes dijo. ahora, lo vas a conocer en persona. en ese momento, darknes, exparció un par de oscuridad, por la sala central, mientras decía muy bajo. o señor de la oscuridad. aparece ante este gran señor de los kopa, para que pueda conocerte en persona. Sephiroth, aparece¡ahora mismo! en ese momento, de la oscuridad exparcida, empezó a surgir la figura de un gran hombre, que vestía todo de negro, con un gran ala negra en su espalda. un pelo de color plata que le llegaba hasta el suelo, y una espada muy larga. en ese momento, el hombre dijo. hola. ya veo que me habéis llamado. pero para qué? preguntó Sephiroth. ha, mi querido Sephiroth. resulta, que te he llamado, para que el señor de los kopa, el rey kopa, te conociese en persona. así que, Boxer 2, te presento a Sephiroth. en ese momento, Boxer 2, se acercó a ese hombre, ya que parecía que estaba biendo al mismo demonio en persona. Sephiroth, encantado de conocerte. yo soy el mas grande de los... dijo Boxer 2. ya se quien eres. dijo sephiroth. puedo leer todos tus pensamientos. la oscuridad que me acompaña, es poderosa. dijo Sephiroth. vaya, así que eres una persona, toda hecha de oscuridad? preguntó Boxer 2. así es Boxer 2. soy una persona, toda hecha de oscuridad. a decir verdad, soy la parte oscura de cloud. dijo Sephiroth. hajám. bueno, pues yó me tengo que ir a matar a una guardiana Galác... dijo Boxer 2. no hace falta que sigas. ya sé que vas a matar a una guardiana Galáctica llamada Atómic Betty. respondió Sephiroth. ¡es increible¡sabe todo lo que pienso! dijo el rey kopa. y eso no es todo. dijo darknes. Sephiroth, Divídete en 2 Sephiroths. en ese momento, el malvado y tenebroso Sephiroth, se dividió en 2. y al lado del rey kopa, se encontraba otro sephiroth, igualito que el anterior. en ese momento, Sephiroth dijo. Sorprendido? dijo el mal en persona. ¡sí, estoy sorprendido! dijo el rey kopa. en ese momento, Darknes dijo. bien Boxer 2. ese segundo Sephiroth, irá con tigo, y encontrará a esa maldita Guardiana Galáctica, llamada Atómic Betty. y cuando la encuentre! en ese momento, Sephiroth, sacó su espada, y alzándola al aire, pronunció las palabras. Power of Darkes. en ese momento, una cosa, comenzó a brillarle a Boxer en la cabeza. de pronto, la cosa explotó, arrebatándo a Boxer de un solo Golpe, toda su energía Vital. después, sephiroth, volvió a guardar la espada, en su cinturón, que lo llevava siempre, apuntándo hacia adelante. en ese momento, Darknes, devolvió la energía vital a Boxer 2, y después dijo. ¡así quedará la famosa Guardiana Galáctica, Atómic Betty¡muerta, de un Solo Golpe! en ese momento, Darknes, Boxer 2, y el malvado Sephiroth, se rieron a la vez. ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já. en ese momento, daerknes, dijo. bien, que comienze el viaje, hacia el Planeta Tierra, en la Vía Láctea! el segundo Sephiroth, irá contigo, mientras este, se quedará aquí, asesinando a su placer! dijo darknes. en ese momento, Sephiroth 2, alzó una pócima azul al aire. en ese mismo momento, Boxer 2 y Sephiroth, se esfumaron al instante. pero dejemos el planeta Nintendo, y volvamos a la cálida Tierra, y a la ciudad de moosejaw, Canadá. en la tranquila casa de moosejaw, había aterrizado una nave, de la cual, Bajó una niña de pelo rubio, y su cola de caballo También Era Rubia. Sabéis quien era? si amiguitos y amiguitas. era Susy Bárret, que había llegado a la tierra, ya que por lo menos, abía aprendido los movimientos Básicos de pelea de los guardianes Galácticos, protectores del kosmos. y se le había permitido 10 meses de bacaciones, para que descansase de los duros entrenamientos del señor tankanushu. mientras tanto, en el interior de la casa de moosejaw, canadá, el detective Sinichi kudo, estaba intentando reanimar a la Guardiana Galáctica Atómic Betty, ya que esta, estaba tirada en el suelo, tras aver sido aplastada por la puerta que habían derribado los hombres de negro, gin y vozca. en ese momento, Tino dijo a conan. mira conan. ya sé, que te puede sonar muy raro. pero creo que esto es como en los cuentos de adas. la damisela, siempre suele despertarse con un beso en los labios. y mira tu por donde, Betty, está buenísima, y ha crecido mucho desde entonces, al igual, que su fuerza. así que tío, no te cortes, y préndele un buen beso en los labios. si nó, no la conseguirás despertar. en ese momento, Conan dijo. ¡pero te has buelto loco¡como quieres que bese a Betty? preguntó conan. bueno, pues si tu no la quieres, me permites a mí que la bese? preguntó Tino. ¡ni de coña¡no vas a vesar a esa chica, porque a mí, no me dá la real Gana! dijo furiosa una chica, que salía de detrás de los arbustos. ¡Gemma! tranquila gemmita, solamente, era una pequeña Bromita. yo no quiero a Betty. dijo Tino. jejeje, que te han pillado chaval. dijo Frank. vá, dejárme a mí. dijo conan. en ese momento, Gemma dijo. venga, ánimo chaval, no te cortes. en ese momento, el detective juvenil sinichi kudo, lleno de nervios, fue acercando poco a poco su boca, a la de Betty Bárret, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. en ese mismo momento, conan, ya tenía su boca junto con la de Betty Bárret. tanta fue la excitación de conan, que plantó en los labios de Betty Bárrét, un suave, pero apasionado beso, que duró más de 5 minutos. en ese mismo momento, conan, tras haber pasado los 5 minutos que duró el beso, separó su boca de la de Betty, y esperó a que la mujer, reaccionase. por fín, la chica, Fue abriendo poco a poco los párpados, mostrando a conan edogawa, unos preciosos ojos verde amanzanados. en ese momento, Tino dijo. Betty? estás bien? preguntó Tino. pero ella solo dijo. Conan? eres tú? preguntó Betty, mientras intentaba incorporarse en el suelo. en ese momento, conan edogawa, comenzó a rodear a aquella hermosura de mujer, poniéndole sus brazos, alrededor de su cuello. después, conan dijo. Betty, creo que me he henamorado de tí. no me preguntes por qué. solo sé, que te quiero. y no voy a dejarte escapar. dijo conan, mientras se volvían a besar, los 2. en un apasionado beso, que duró más o menos, 10 minutos. después, gemma dijo. chicos, creo que deveríamos irnos, ya que eso que quieren hacer, es confidencial, y sería violar la intimidad de las personas. dijo gemma. sí, vámonos. dijeron Tino, Frank, y Yolanda. tras haber salido fuera de la casa, y haberse ocultado los cuatro chicos tras los arbustos, Conan, fue bajando sus manos, por todo el cuerpo bien formado de la pelirroja. mientras que Betty Bárret, fue quitándo a conan la parte de arriba, quedando conan, completamente desnudo, por la parte de arriba. después, Betty Bárret, empezó a lamer toda la parte de arriba del joven detective juvenil, Sinichi kudo. mientras Betty y conan estaban en su que hacer de sexo, la puerta de la casa, se abrió, y del interior de la calle, surgió la figura de una niña de ojos verdes como los de Betty. pero con el pelo de color amarillo. y 85 centímetros de altura. Susy Bárret, entró sigilosamente en la casa. después, cerró la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. después, caminando de puntillas, muy despacito, subió hacia su cuarto. pero ella, ya los había Bisto, pero no dijo nada. sigamos con el Sexo en directo de esos 2. mientras Betty, estaba lamiento el perfecto pecho de conan, éste, le quitó la parte de arriba a Betty Bárret, quedándo ésta, completamente desnuda por la parte de Arriba. en ese momento, Conan edogawa, es decir. Sinichi kudo, comenzó a chupar los pechos bien formados de la pelirroja. en este momento, de la boca entre abierta de la pelirroja, comenzaron a escapar pequeños gemidos, de placer. ha, ha, haaaaá, haaaá, haaá, haá, conan, sigue, sigue, no pares, cariño. dijo Betty Bárret, entre gemidos. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, comenzó a desnudar al detective Shinichi kudo, por la parte de Abajo. por fín, shinichi kudo, quedó completamente desnudo. en ese momento, la pelirroja, comenzó a jugar con la polla del detective. jugando con su lengua, Betty, comenzó a lamer la zona del glande, para estimular así, el miembro de Conan. después, y tras haber jugado con su glande, la pelirroja, se metió la polla de conan, en la boca, y comenzó a mamársela, como ella solamente, sabía hacer. mientras Betty Bárret, estaba mamándole la polla a conan, éste, comenzó a quitarle a Betty, la falda Verde esmeralda. dejando al descubierto, unas bragas con lunares, que de inmediato fueron retiradas, descubriendo conan, una Vagina, bien depilada. en ese momento, conan dijo a la pelirroja. vaya Betty. te has depilado el coño? Betty dijo. sí, me molestaban los pelillos para follar. dijo la pelirroja, volviéndose a meter la polla de conan, en su boca. tras haber mamado y requetemamado la polla a shinichi kudo, éste, colocó a Betty Bárret, boca abajo. después, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla, le fue abriendo las piernas, para descubrir, el pequeño agujero de su culito, fino y esponjoso. después, conan dijo. bien Betty, ya va siendo hora. dijo conan. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ya va siendo hora de qué. dijo la pelirroja. tranquila, no te voy hacer daño. o al menos, trataré de hacerte el menor daño. dijo conan. en ese momento, conan, con su polla, la colocó justamente en todo el centro del ajugero del culito de Betty, pero sin metérsela todavía dijo. estás lista? preguntó conan. Betty Bárret dijo. Adelante. en ese momento, Conan edogawa, comenzó muy despacito a meter y sacar el miembro del culo de la pelirroja. ya que la primera vez que se la folló, no llegó a metérsela hasta el fondo del culo. pero ahora, sí. había llegado la hora, de que conan, rompiese la telita del culo de la pelirroja. en ese momento, Conan, continuó con su lavor del mete y saca, despacio al principio. después, y biendo que Betty estaba tranquila, y no estaba tensa, dijo. bien. ha llegado la hora. espero que no le duela. dijo conan. en ese momento, conan edogawa, fue poquito a poquito metiendo la polla en el interior del culo, para no lastimar a la pelirroja, que con los ojitos cerrados al igual que un ángel, sentía como la polla de conan, entraba y salía del interior de su culito mojadito. en ese momento, conan, metió su polla hasta el fondo del culo de Betty, notando una pequeña telita, que protegía esa parte. pero que si hiba despacio, no la rompería ni en cien años. en ese momento, conan, sacó un poco la polla, separándola de la telita, que protegía esa parte. y después, conan, empujó de nuevo la polla, con todas sus fuerzas, hacia la telita, Rompiéndo por fin, la virginidad Anal de Betty. en ese momento, la pelirroja, comenzó a gritar. ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaá¡que dolooooooooooooooooór! gritaba Betty Bárret. en ese momento, Conan sacó la polla del culo de la chica, y bió que el glande de su berga, estaba manchado de Sangre. así mismo, bió como por el culo de la pelirroja, comenzaba a salir Sangre al exterior, mientras en la cara de Betty Bárret, conan vió que estaba llorando, a causa del gran dolor. después de varios minutos, en los que no dejaba de salir sangre al exterior por el culo, Betty, no dejaba de retorcerse en el suelo de dolor, y tampoco dejaba de llorar. finalmente, la sangre, dejó de salir al exterior. en ese momento, Conan, volvió a meter su polla, en el culo de la pelirroja, notando, que ahora, se la podía follar mas agusto, y no como antes, que se lo impedía una pequeña telita Anal. finalmente, después de haber dado cuenta del culito de Betty, Conan, se corrió en el interior de su culo, llenándolo de rica leche. después, conan, colocó a Betty, boca Arriba, y le metió cuidadosamente, la polla por la vagina. después, comenzó de nuevo, el mete y saca del chico, mientras Betty Bárret, permanecía inmóvil, pero sintiendo las pequeñas envestidas en el interior de su Vagina. finalmente, conan, después de haber dado buena cuenta también de la vagina de Betty, sacó la polla ya a punto de correrse. y la colocó en la cara de la pelirroja. y después, conan, se corrió en la cara de la chica, mientras esta, no hacía nada, ni si quiera habría la Boca, para tragarse el semen, ya que la chica, solamente quería que le callera toda la leche de conan, por su cara, y por todo el cuerpo. en ese mismo momento, conan, se levantó del suelo, ya que había tenido que tumbarse también, en el suelo, devido a que Betty, estaba tumbada. y no se había sentado para nada. en ese momento, conan le dijo. y bien. te ha gustado? preguntó el detective Shinichi kudo. Betty dijo. bueno, no ha estado mal, pero sí, me ha gustado mucho. ya que ha sido por segunda Vez. dijo la pelirroja. en ese momento, de detrás de la casa, de Betty Bárret, aparecieron los cuatro amigos de Betty, en la Tierra, y Atómic Betty, en el Kosmos. en ese momento, uno de los cuatro amigos, 2 de ellos guardianes Galácticos, mas bien, dos de los que se encontraban en ese momento. como decía. el llamado Tino, dijo a conan. que conan, como te ha ido por segunda vez con la pelirroja, esta, que está para comérsela a besos? preguntó Tino. bueno, la verdad, es que no me ha ido mál, ya que la he desvirgado de la parte trasera. dijo conan. ¡Como! has conseguido quitarle la virginidad Anal? preguntó Gemma, con asombro. así es chica. solamente yó, el detective juvenil Shinichi Kudo, he conseguido desvirgar por la parte del culo, a Atómic Betty, en el Kosmos, y Betty Bárret, en el Planeta Tierra. ya, yá. pero no te las des de machote, que aquí tu no eres el único que ha desvirgado a la pelirroja. dijo tino. que para que lo sepas, Sora, cuando Betty Bárret, era una niña de 12 años y medía 85 Centímetros de altura, aquí el héroe de la Keyblade, desvirgó a Betty, por el coño. dijo tino, de nuevo. yá, si yo no me las estoy dando de machote. dijo conan. que para que lo sepas tino, no por follarte a una chica, eres más hombre. al contrario¡eres un cobarde de mierda, y menos hombre! dijo conan. ha, entonces tú, eres un cobarde, puesto que has follado con Betty. verdad? preguntó Tino. ¡no hombre! solamente eres un cobarde de mierda, y menos hombre, si te follas a las chicas, sin su consentimiento. porque en ese caso¡eres un hijo de puta de mierda! pero en fín, no digamos más. dijo conan, mientras veía la escena, en la que Betty, seguía en el suelo, con toda la leche de conan, por todo su cuerpo, y cara. en ese momento, la pelirroja de 25 años de edad, al fín, se levantó del suelo, y dijo. ¡chicos¡no me digáis que habéis estado biendo eso! preguntó la pelirroja. nó nó, no te preocupes Betty, que estos 2 chicos, no han visto nada, ya que ni Yolanda, ni yó, les hemos dejado, que lo hagan. dijo Gemma. ha, menos mal. dijo la pelirroja. pero en ese momento, alguien que medía 85 centímetros de altura, dijo. ¡pero yó si os he visto! en ese mismo instante, Betty Bárret, se giró hacia las escaleras que daban a su cuarto, y dijo. Susy? Eres tú? preguntó la chica pelirroja. pues claro, quien creés que soy. la mujer del saco? preguntó la niña Rubia. Verás susy, todo tiene una explicación. dijo Betty. en ese momento, susy dijo. ¡no hace falta que me dés ninguna explicación¡le has puesto los cuernos a papá! dijo la niña rubia. ¡tu que coño sabes, lo que yo he hecho¡a caso sabes lo que es tu padre¡he¡lo sabes! gritó la pelirroja. en ese momento, susy Parker, dijo. ¡y encima, no es con cualquier Chaval¡si no con el detective mas famoso de todo Beyka, Japón! gritó la niña. ¡ya basta Susy, no eres tu nadie, como para meterte en mi vida¡si quieres tanto a tu papaíto, Vete con él, ya que yó me desentiendo de tí! gritó la pelirroja. en ese momento, la niña rubia, dijo a su madre. ¡no, nó! perdona mamá, no quería ofenderte. es que, bueno. como yo he estado en el Espacio mucho tiempo, pues no sé de que vá el Tema. dijo la niña rubia. bueno, en ese caso, creo que aquí, el detective Shinichi kudo, creo que puede explicarte algo sobre el Tema. verdad? preguntó la pelirroja. claro. claro que puedo explicarle algo sobre el tema. eso seguro. me interesaría que tu hija, susy Parker, supiese la clase de padre, que tiene. ¡el muy ladrón! dijo conan. en ese momento, la niña rubita dijo. pero bueno, que es lo que ha pasado con mi papá? porqué no está aquí para saludarme como se merece una hija? preguntó Susy. bueno, la verdad, es, que ese es el problema. dijo conan. verás, susy. tu padre, el señor noah parker, ha tenido unos problemas muy serios con tu madre, casi hasta el punto de que han forcejeado, ya que noah, quería violar a tu madre. dijo conan, con todos los detalles, a la niña Rubia. ¡así que era eso! vaya, yo pensé que mi madre, Betty Bárret, estaba poniéndole los cuernos con tigo. dijo susy. no susy, nó. no era eso, has pensado mal. yo nunca, le haría algo a tu madre, que pudiese lastimarla. no soy como ese tal noah, que lo único que ha hecho, es desonrrar a tu madre Betty, y llamarla ladrona de dinero, delante del juez, Kogoro Moury. ¡eso es lo que ha hecho, ese sinvergüenza, de noah parker! dijo el detective juvenil, Shinichi Kudo. en ese momento, Susy Parker, dijo a conan y a su madre Betty. y sabéis donde ha podido ir ese Sinvergüenza de mi padre ahora? preguntó la niña. ¡nó, no tenemos ni idea. dijo Betty. puesto, que cuando yo lo eché de mi casa, ya que no quería verle más, no sé donde ha partido. dijo Betty a su hija. en ese momento, conan dijo. pero¡Alto! es mejor, que demomento, no le hagas nada a noah, que aún tenemos el juicio, visto para sentencia. y si ahora, le hacemos daño, el cabrón y hijo de puta de noah, podría recurrir a la sentencia, y saldría perdiendo tu madre, Betty Bárret, teniendo esta que aportar, casi 4 millones de Euros, por hacer daño innecesario a una persona, en procesos de sentencia. y prácticamente, 4 millones de Euros, no los gana tu madre, ni de coña. dijo conan. cuando acabe la sentencia, y se vea, quien ha ganado, entonces, ya si podrás partirle la cara, y todo lo que quieras. pero ahora, es mejor, que no movamos los hilos, y dejemos, que sea el juez kogoro Moury, quien los vaya moviendo poquito a poquito. dijo conan. en ese momento, susy, dijo a conan. bueno. entonces, tu para que estás con mi madre? te ha contratado ella? preguntó la rubia. en otras palabras Susy, sí. yo soy el avogado defensor, de tu madre. aunque conociendo a los jueces, el juicio, lo ganará el señor Noah. dijo conan. ¡no se sabe, quien ganará el juicio! gritó la pelirroja. en ese momento, Gemma dijo a conan. perdón. pero puedo intervenir? preguntó la pelimorena. claro, que puedes intervenir. adelante, vosotros cuatro, tenéis el boto de confianza de Betty. en ese momento, tino, frank, yolanda, y Gemma, dijeron. no sabemos, todavía, si ese juez, no está comprado por noah, para así, asegurarse, automaticamente, de tener el juicio ganado. dijeron los cuatro amigos de Betty. en ese momento, conan dijo. bueno, y eso también, hay que tenerlo en cuenta. las grandísimas y ofensivas mentiras, que se pueden llegar a soltar, para poder ganar el juicio, automaticamente. dijo conan. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, que lo está viendo todo desde la cocina, dijo. no sé por qué, pero presiento que a mi niña, me la van a quitar. dijo Betty. en ese momento, Tino, se acercó a la pelirroja, y la dijo. no te apures Betty. nadie, va a quitarte a tu niña. ¡no dejaremos que esos malditos Soldados de la justicia, se la lleven! dijo tino. en ese momento, el detective juvenil, Shinichi kudo, dijo. pero¡Alto! ahora que lo pienso, estamos hablando del juez Kogoro Moury, y su fantástica hija Karateka, Ran Moury. y eso si que es verdad, que lo tengo mas que seguro. Kogoro Moury, será todo lo abaricioso con el dinero. pero nunca, se deja comprar por nadie. y eso lo sé, por experiencia. ya que yó, he vivido mucho tiempo con él. dijo kudo. en ese momento, Frank dijo a kudo. oye kudo. que es lo que pasaría si noah, pierde el juicio? preguntó Frank. bueno, en estos casos, el juez kogoro moury, pediría una suma total de dinero, por decir mentiras incoerentes, y calumniar sobre Betty, no teniendo Razón. y la suma total de eso, serían, nó sé. muchísimo dinero. ahora mismo no tengo ganas de ponerme a calcular. pero eso sí, Betty, se haría Rica, en un día. dijo Kudo. pero no levantemos las campanas al buelo, ya que puede ser lo contrario. ya que ahora, nos tenemos que reunir los 2 avogados, para aclarar, el tema. dijo kudo. pero en fín. que sea lo que diós quiera. dijo Gemma. eso es. que sea lo que el Kosmos, nos depare. dijo Tino. en ese momento, Betty, dijo. bueno chicos. que tal si celebramos una pequeña fiestecita en mi casa, por el regreso de la pequeña Susy Parker, que hace mucho tiempo que no la veo? preguntó la pelirroja. por mí, de acuerdo. dijo Tino. por mí, no hay problema. dijo yoli. por mí, como quieras. dijo Gemma. y por mí, de acuerdo, ya que esto está muy aburrido. dijo Frank. en ese momento, Kudo dijo. vale, si habéis pensado en hacer una pequeña Fiestecita, para alegrar el anviente¡yo me apunto! dijo kudo. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, acompañada por todos sus amigos, se pusieron a preparár las cosas, es decir, todo lo que ellos iban a comer, en la fiestecita, que ellos, se iban a montar, en aquella casa en las Afueras de Moosejaw, sin visitas inesperadas, tales como a noah, y a Paloma.

Capítulo 7. 2 de Marzo de 2099. un nuevo enemigo, para Betty Bárret.

mientras tanto, en el comedor de la casa de Betty, ya que seguimos allí, el detective juvenil, sinichi kudo, estaba sentado en el sofá, pensando, en lo que les deparará en la fiesta que pronto, iban a tener. en esos pensamientos estaba, cuando la pelimorena de Gemma, se sentó a su lado, en el sillón, y le dijo. en que piensas kudo? preguntó la pelimorena. he? nó, en nada del otro mundo. solamente, me he sentado en el sofá, porque tenía ganas de sentarme. dijo kudo. ha, que bien. dijo gemma. oye. quiero hacerte una pregunta. bueno, una pregunta, que tal vez, la interpretes mal. dijo Gemma. dispara yá. dijo kudo. bien, de acuerdo. en ese momento, gemma, dijo a kudo. verás kudo. me preguntaba, si en vez de las pelirrojas, no te interesan más las pelimorenas? preguntó Gemma. si te estás refiriendo a que si me gustan las pelimorenas, no vas mal encaminada. dijo kudo. ha, vaya. así que te gustan las morenas. verdad? preguntó Gemma. sí Gemma, me gustan las morenas. ya que cuando yo era kudo de 8 años, ya sabes el porqué, estaba en una en la liga, bueno, no es que estubiese en ella. si nó que yo formé la liga de los detective Boys, con una chica Morena, llamada Ayumi, un chico muy gordo, llamado Genta, y otro chico mas delgado llamado mitsusiko. así que, sí, he estado saliendo con la chica esa que te he nombrado ahora mismo, Ayumi. dijo kudo. vaya, vaya. que bien. dijo Gemma, tramando algo. y tú? que tal lo llevas con tino? preguntó Kudo. bueno, la verdad, es que, no sé. no es mi tipo. la verdad, es que me emocioné tanto, pero el está sumido en otras cosas, y casi no lo hacemos. dijo Gemma. bueno. la verdad, es que el chico, tiene razón. no siempre se tiene que estar follando. y si él está sumido en otras cosas, que necesitan concentración, es natural que por las noches, acabe Valdao. dijo kudo. ¡pero no es justo! él, esta sumido en la mierda de planeta que está en el sistema Sylen! gritó gemma. pero bueno. todavía seguís con ese sistema en el kosmos? eso hace ya tiempo que lo descubristéis. nó? preguntó kudo. sí. pero, nó sé, últimamente, no me gusta tanto como antes. dijo gemma. ya. bueno, pues si no te gusta, porqué no se lo cedes a yoli? ya verás como esa si que lo coge con ganas. dijo kudo. bueno, pues si tanto lo quiere, adelante, que lo coja. es libre de hacer lo que ella quiera. dijo gemma. bueno, (la que se vá a liar con este asunto de los novios.) pensaba sinichi kudo. en fín. tu verás gemma. pero es que yó, bueno, no lo sé tampoco. pero creo que me enamorado de la pelirroja. dijo kudo. en ese momento, Gemma, dijo. bueno, pero piensa lo que te he dicho. vale? a lo mejor, cambias de opinión. dijo Gemma, levantándose del sillón, y dirigiéndose a la cocina. en ese momento, Sinichi kudo, volvió a quedarse Solo, con sus pensamientos. mientras tanto, ya en la cocina, Betty dijo. haber. quiero que me preparéis, 7 platos de canapés de salmón ahumado, para los 7 que vamos a estar, en la casa. dijo la chica pelirroja. en ese momento, Yoli dijo a betty. suponiendo, que seamos solamente, 7 personas, ya que si viene alguien más, tendríamos que preparár mas platos de canapés. no creés? preguntó yoli. gran idea yoli. bueno, pues para no quedarnos cortos, prepara 10 platos de canapés de salmón ahumado, por si viniese alguien más. dijo Betty. en ese momento, la chica yoli, dijo. vale, de acuerdo. y mientras yoli, estaba ocupada con los platos de los canapés, tino dijo. y yó que quieres que haga? preguntó tino. betty dijo a tino. bien, tu puedes ir poniendo los vasos de coca-cola, para poder ir repartiéndolos en la mesa. dijo Betty. bien, de acuerdo, así lo haré. y mientras Yoli, preparaba los platos de los canapés, y tino estaba con los basos de coca-cola, Gemma, estaba preparando deliciosos moldes de Cabiar, gracias a que betty, ahora, gana mas dinero, ya que es almirante en el cuartel galáctico. después de 5 horas de trabajo ininterrumpido, en el que betty, también aportó su ayuda, preparando unos deliciosos y esquisitos muslos de cangrejo, rellenos con carne picada, ya que a ella, le gustaba todo eso, la noche, llegó a la casa de moosejaw. donde en la cual, en el interior de aquel pequeño comedor, había una supulenta mesa de ricos manjares, y deliciosos canapés de salmón ahumado, con unos deliciosos moldes de Cabiar, hechos por una experta cocinera, y unos basos de litro llenos de supulenta Coca-cola, aguardaba a que todos se sentasen, en ella, o alrededor de ella. al fín, betty, se sentó en una de las sillas, ya que estaba cansada, de trabajar, cosa que había echo muy bien, preparando los deliciosos y esquisitos muslos de cangrejo rellenos de carne picada. en ese momento, los 6 amigos de Betty que quedaban, se sentaron al rededor de la mesa, y dijeron. ¡que aproveche! y diciendo estas palabras, todos comenzaron a comer de los ricos manjares que poblaban la mesa, en la cual en su centro, había un hermoso florero, con una gran variedad de holorosas Flores. en ese momento, Kudo dijo. ¡esto está de muerte! estos canapés de salmón ahumado, están deliciosos. dijo kudo. en ese momento, yoli dijo. claro, están de lujo. y eso, que es mi primera vez, ya que en el Rancho Ventura, siempre cocina Frank. escepto, el día que desapareció. ese día tube que comprarme latas de alimentos enlatados, y calentarlos en el Microondas. pero en esta primera vez, que he cocinado, no me ha salido nada mál. dijo yoli, mientras daba buena cuenta, de otros manjares, que poblaban la mesa del comedor. en ese momento, kudo dijo. y estos Basos tan Raros? no los había visto en mi vida. dijo kudo. esos basos, me tocaron en una subasta que hice en una casa de subastas. dijo Betty. era el último artículo, y gracias a que casi nadie dio más por ellos, pues me los llevé yó. dijo de nuevo. vaya, una casa de subastas. nó? preguntó Gemma. así es gemma. dijo Betty. una casa de subastas. dijo Betty de nuevo. Señorita Betty Bárret. siento curiosidad. que se suele subastar en una casa de subastas? preguntó Tino. bueno tino, en una casa de subastas, se suelen subastar muchas cosas. desde pequeñas reliquias, a radio CDs, ordenadores antiguos, tales como un Spectrum 48K, ETC. dijo la pelirroja. ha, ya. lo digo, porque en mi pueblo, allí en barcelona, hay una casa de subastas, y han subastado un apartamento. eso se puede hacer? preguntó Tino. claro que sí. claro que se ponen las casas bajo la maza, como dicen. ahora, está la suerte de que te toque, o no te toque. eso depende, del que puje mas alto. el otro día, un amigo de mi barrio, se llevó un ZX Spectrum 128K, de esos antiguos, que la gente, ya no quiere, pero que se les consideran reliquias. dijo Betty. ha, y a cuanto empezaba la puja del PC? preguntaron todos. bueno, la puja del ZX Spectrum 128K, empezó con 400 Euros. de allí en adelante. lo que nó sé, es por cuanto se lo llevó. pero sí sé, que se lo llevó. dijo la pelirroja. se lo llevaría por unos 4500 Euros, ya que si la gente lo consideró como una reliquia, pues pujaría alto. nó? preguntó kudo. puede. pero como eso a mí no me importa, y menos después de lo que hizo con él. dijo Betty. y que es lo que hizo con él? preguntó Gemma. bueno, después de gastarse unos 4500 Euros, que es lo que tu dices, porque yo ya te digo, no sé cuanto fue el precio, va el tío Gilipollas, y lo Vende, a una tienda de componentes informáticos, en vez de quedárselo y jugar con él. dijo Betty. bueno, hay gente que está mál del coco. dijo conan. pero en fín. cambiando de tema. no tienes algo para después de comernos los manjares estos de la mesa? preguntó kudo. sí. claro que tengo. que os apetece. tengo pastas de té, tengo golosinas, tengo moras rojas y negras, tengo mediasnoches, tengo saladitos, tengo, ensaimadas, y tengo cruoisanes. dijo Betty. en ese momento, tino dijo. bueno, pues tráelo todo, ya que ya daremos cuenta de ello. dijo tino. en ese momento, Betty dijo. por cierto, por si queréis, puedo haceros palomitas Blancas, o palomitas de colores. queréis? preguntó la pelirroja. Vale, como quieras. nosotros nos las comeremos. dijo Gemma. vale, pues esperarme, no tardo nada. dijo Betty, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. cuando llegó, puso en marcha el microondas, con 2 paquetes de palomitas para hacer en el microondas. uno de palomitas blancas y saladas, y otro de palomitas dulces y de colores. mientras se hacían las palomitas dulces y saladas en el microondas, Betty, sacó del armario, unas vandejas, con cruoisanes, medias noches, Moras rojas y negras, pastas de té. en fín, todo lo que tenía. después, lo llevó hacia la mesa del comedor, depositándolo en todo el centro de la mesa. después, y mientras sus amigos daban cuenta de las bandejas, Betty, regresó hacia la cocina, ya que el microondas, habisó de que las palomitas dulces y saladas, ya estaban hechas, y calientes. después de que betty, hubiese sacado las 2 bolsas del microondas, abrió una por una y virtió el contenido de las 2 volsas, en 2 fuentes. una para las palomitas dulces, y la otra para las palomitas Saladas. después, con las dos vandejas en la mano, se dirigió hacia el comedor, y las depositó, también, en el centro de la mesa. luego, se sentó con sus amigos, y continuaron charlando de sus cosas. después de que los 7, hubieron dado cuenta de las vandejas, y de las 2 fuentes de palomitas, mientras charlaban, betty dijo. haber? que es lo que queréis beber ahora? en ese momento, tino, el más fino, dijo a la pelirroja. haber, betty. que es lo que tienes así de alcohol? De alcohol? pues tengo Wisky del fuerte, tengo Kava, que es puro champán, tengo martini, tengo coñac del veterano ese, tengo ginebra, y tengo Anís del seco, es decir, del más fuerte, y tengo Vozca. que no sé, lo que es eso. haber. que quieres? preguntó la pelirroja. Bueno. pues amí, me vas a poner un baso de esos de Tubo grandes, todo lleno de Anís del Seco. dijo Tino. estás seguro? mira que el Anís este, es muy fuerte. dijo Betty. ¡de eso nada¡le pones medio, que luego, ya sabes lo que pasa! dijo Gemma. ¡tu te callas¡yo beberé lo que me dé la Gana! estámos de fiesta¡y si me envorracho, no es cosa tuya! gritó Tino a gemma. después, dijo a betty. nada, no la hagas ni caso. tu ponme un baso de esos de tubo, bien grande, de anís seco, que ya verás como me lo voy a pasar. dijo Tino a betty. bien, yo no soy tu madre. espero que sepas lo que haces, es un consejo. dijo betty. y tu. vas a querer algo? preguntó Betty a yoli. a mí, me pones un basito de Kava, que con eso ya tengo vastante. dijo yoli a betty. pues, yó, como tino. me pones un baso de esos grandes de Anís Seco. dijo Frank a betty. en fín, como quieras. y tu kudo, quieres algo? preguntó la pelirroja. pues, a mí, me pones un cubata, y con eso, ya tengo bastante. dijo kudo. bien, de acuerdo. y tu gemma, quieres algo? preguntó Betty. no tienes Sidra, o algo sin alcohol? preguntó Gemma. sí. tengo zumos, tengo fanta de naranja y limón, y tengo coca-cola. dijo Betty. bueno, tráeme un baso de zumo de naranja. dijo Gemma. bien. de acuerdo. dijo Betty. he inmediatamente, se fue hacia la cocina. cuando llegó, Betty, sacó del armario 2 basos grandes de tubo. después, sacó del mueblevar, una botella de Anís seco. luego, virtió el contenido de la botella, en los 2 basos grandes de tuvo, hasta dejarlos llenos. después, les colocó 2 cubitos de hielo, y los llevó hacia la mesa. después dijo. haber. tino, y Frank, aquí está buestro anís seco, con 2 cubitos de hielo, y en basos de Tubo grande. dijo Betty, mientras depositaba los 2 basos grandes de tubo, con el anís seco dentro. en ese momento, tino dijo. ¡esto si que es una buena bebida! dijo tino. ¡como esta noche vomites en la cama, te lo voy a decir yo atí, por donde te vá a salir el baso de Anís seco! dijo Gemma, Furiosa. ¡que te calles, y me dejes en paz! dijo Tino. estamos de fiesta, y yo beberé lo que me dé la gana. ya te lo he dicho. antes. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, fue de nuevo hacia la cocina. cuando llegó, sacó del armario un baso pequeño. después, sacó del mueblevar, una botella de excelente kava. a continuación, virtió el contenido de la botella de kava, en el baso pequeño, hasta llenarlo. después, puso un cubito de hielo. y lo dejó en la mesa de la cocina. a continuación, sacó un baso de tubo, Mas pequeño. luego, sacó del mueblevar, la botella de ginebra. después, sacó de la nevera, un bote de Coca-cola. luego, virtió la coca-cola, en el baso de tuvo. luego, con la ginebra, hizo lo mismo, convirtiendo la coca-cola, en un Cubata. luego, y antes de irse, Betty, metió todas las botellas en el mueblevar, y lo cerró. después, cogió los 2 basos, el de Kava y el de Cubata, y se dirigió de nuevo al comedor. cuando llegó dijo. haber yoli, tu baso de kava, ya que no me quedan copas ahora. dijo Betty, mientras extendía el baso de kava a yoli. yoli dijo. gracias, Betty. mientras yoli tomaba el baso de kava en sus manos, Betty dijo. haber kudo. aquí tienes tu cubata. dijo de nuevo, mientras extendía el baso de cubata a shinichi kudo. kudo dijo. gracias, Guapetona. dijo kudo, mientras sugetaba el baso de cubata. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, volvió hacia la cocina. cuando llegó de nuevo, sacó un baso normal, del armario. a continuación, sacó un Brick de zumo de naranja de la nevera. después, virtiendo un poco de zumo en el baso, volvió a colocar el Brick, en la nevera. después, con el baso en las manos, Betty, se dirigió hacia el comedor de nuevo. cuando llegó, dijo. haber Gemma, toma, tu zumo de naranja. dijo Betty, mientras extendía el zumo de naranja a Gemma, que lo tomó con mucha suavidad. después, Betty Bárret, se sentó de nuevo en la silla, con sus compañeros, y volvieron a charlar, de sus cosas. pasados unos minutos, en los que nuestros amigos, estaban hablando de sus cosas, Gemma dijo. bueno chicos. que tal si alegramos un poco el anbiente Festivo? preguntó Gemma. bueno¡nos parece buena idea! dijeron todos, ya, como una cuba, menos gemma, y Betty. en ese momento, los demás amigos de betty, que si estaban ya como una cuba, se pusieron a saltar por todas las partes de la casa, y a armar jaleo, a grandes voces. y a cantar, y a bailar, al son de la música, que por cierto, la tenían a toda pastilla. en ese momento, Betty les dijo. os recuerdo, que son ya las 12:00 AM. y la verdad, no quiero yo meterme en líos con la policía, por una fiesta sin importancia, para otros vecinos. dijo Betty. pero Tía buena. la policía, no puede decirnos nada, ya que hoy es un día especial. dijo kudo borracho. ¡ya vasta kudo¡no es un día especial para todos¡solo es un día especial para nosotros, ya que mañana se trabaja! gritó Betty. en ese momento, kudo, que no veía ni por donde iba dijo. claro que mañana se trabaja. mañana se trabaja en tu cuerpo, que está para comérselo a besos. dijo kudo borracho. ¡se acabó¡esto ya es demasiado¡no he visto a nadie tan borracho, como a vosotros¡me largo a la cocina! dijo betty. en ese momento, Tino dijo. ¡espera cariño, que voy contigo a la cocina, a por otra botella! dijo tino, siguiendo a betty. pero mientras en el interior de la casa, estaban de fiesta, por una de las ventanas que daban al comedor, la figura de una chica, estaba espiando entre las sombras, al chico, que estaba bailando con Gemma, cogidos totalmente de la cintura, y abrazándose, y soltándose. así estubieron casi, hasta las 4:00 AM, que al fín, calleron rendidos, devido a la vorrachera, que tenían. en ese momento, la figura de la chica, saltó hacia las ventanas de la cocina, y vió, a Betty y a tino, dormidos en el suelo, y abrazados. vallamos ahora hacia el comedor de la casa, donde en el cual, yoli, dormía acostada con frank, desnuda, al igual que frank. en ese momento, paloma, que así se llamaba la chica, que estaba espiando la casa, abrió de par en par, la ventana, y se metió dentro de la casa. al entrar en la cocina, pudo ver como el pelo de Betty, estaba totalmente pringoso de leche, probeniente del pene de Tino. en ese momento, paloma dijo para sí. ¡no me extraña que noah, la dejase, y casi la biolase. si esque ella se lo busca! bueno, yo voy a seguir andando, por el interior de la casa, que por cierto¡no han recogido nada! esto está muy mal, voy a tener que intervenir. dijo paloma. y diciendo esto, paloma, chasqueó los dedos, y al instante, la mesa central del comedor, quedó totalmente Recogida. después, paloma, pudo ver, al chico, que le empezaba a gustar, ya que estaba acostado con Gemma, desnudos los 2, y además, estaban pringosos, de sus líquidos de reproducción. pero aun así, Gemma, estaba acariciando el pene a kudo, mientras este, estaba durmiendo, a causa, de que estaba borracho. en ese momento, Paloma dijo para sí. ¡bueno, menudo desmadre, que se ha armado aquí! dijo paloma, mientras contemplava la vergonzosa escena. en ese momento, kudo, se levantó diciendo¡me meo, me meo, me meo, me meo! dijo kudo, mientras iba hacia el baño del segundo piso. en ese momento, paloma, dijo. bueno, ahora que betty, está dormida, y mañana es posible que se levante con una resaca de campeonato, me aprovecharé de la situación, antes de que salga el sol. me convertiré en un pequeño Ratón Blanco, y seguiré a kudo, hacia el baño. dijo paloma. y diciendo esto, paloma, se transformó en un diminuto ratón blanco. en ese momento, paloma, sin que nadie lo advirtiese, claro, ni siquiera estaban de humor para ver a un ratón, se metió por la puerta del cuarto de baño, ya que fue a toda velocidad, justo en el mismo momento, en el que la puerta del cuarto de baño, se cerró. en ese momento, kudo, se sentó en la taza del Váter, y quedándose agusto meando el alcohol, sobrante, se quedó pensando en las musarañas. en ese momento, el diminuto ratón, saltó hacia las piernas de kudo, y dijo. hola, quien eres tú? dijo el ratón. he? un ratón blanco que habla? vaya, devo estar alucinando. seguramente, habré consumido demasiado alcohol. pero en fin. me llamo Conan Edogawa. y quien eres tú? preguntó el detective Borracho. en ese momento el ratón, bajó de las piernas de kudo, y dijo. me llamo Paloma. pero mi verdadero nombre es Paroma. dijo la chica. ya. pero eres una ratoncita. verdad? preguntó conan. pero en ese momento, la figura de ratón, desapareció, apareciendo la figura de una chica humana. conan dijo. estoy delirando. devo tener 40 Grados de fiebre. será mejor que me vaya a la cama. ¡como has hecho eso? preguntó el detective. ¡nó, no estás delirando, es que puedo transformarme en lo que yo quiera. dijo paroma. ¡no me jodas! entonces, puedes transformarte en Ayumi? preguntó conan. bueno, no tengo una foto de esa chica. tienes tu una? preguntó Paroma. he, sí. toma, esta es la que tengo. solo, es que quiero verlo. dijo el detective. bien, ahí voy. dijo la chica. en ese mismo instante, ante los ojos de kudo, apareció la figura de ayumi. kudo dijo. ¡alucinante¡es alucinante! dijo kudo. bueno, ya me has visto. dijo paroma, imitando la voz de ayumi. en ese momento, conan se dió un susto, calléndose de la taza del váter, al suelo. después dijo. como coño imitas la voz de ayumi? preguntó kudo. esque verás. es que puedo oir la voz de ayumi, a distancia. y la verdad, es que no anda muy lejos, que se diga. dijo paroma, volviendo a ser ella, vistiendo unos pantalones azul marino. una camiseta de color blanca, junto con un jersey de color rojo, con una estrella amarilla en el centro. y en el pelo, tenía 2 coletillas, con dos gomas, del mismo color que el jersey. en ese momento, paloma, dijo. vaya, que tenemos aquí, un yakuzi. verdad? preguntó la chica. parece un yakuzi. por la forma, es un yakuzi. dijo conan. ha, vaya. es que aún, no me he bañado. puedo bañarme, en él? preguntó paroma. bueno, claro que puedes, yo estoy aquí sentado, ya que ahora tengo ganas de defecar. dijo conan. bueno, pues nada, voy a bañarme. dijo paroma. y en ese momento, paroma, comenzó a soltarse las 2 coletillas, haciendo que su pelo, callese por los hombros. no sin antes, dejar las gomitas en el lababo. después, comenzó a quitarse despacito, el jersey rojo con la estrella amarilla en el centro, quedando solamente, con los pantalones de color azul, y la camiseta de color blanca. después, comenzó a quitarse la camiseta blanca, haciendo, que conan, pudiese ver a través de la ventana ya que entraba la dévil luz de la luna, un perfecto cuerpo, muy bien formado, y unos pechos normalitos, de color café, más grandes que los de la pelirroja. en ese momento, conan dijo. oye, es que no llevas sujetador? preguntó kudo. nó, muy incómodo, y no me gusta. dijo paroma, comenzando a quitarse el pantalón de color azul marino, quedando ésta, con las bragas blancas. en ese momento, conan pensaba. ¡ya basta, si no para, no responderé de mis actos! en ese momento, paroma, se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba, que eran las bragas blancas, mostrando a conan, una perfecta vagina muy bien depilada. en ese momento, conan pensaba. ¡ya no puedo más, me parece que me la voy a trincar, de un momento a otro! en ese momento, paroma, se metió, en la bañera, y se sentó. en las cálidas aguas, del yacuzi, que estaba preparado, para la mañana siguiente. en ese momento, conan dijo. y bien. no me has contado tu secretito. como tienes el poder de transformarte en todo lo que quieras? preguntó kudo. bueno, es muy fácil. verás, soy una sarvenallana, del planeta Sarbena. dijo paroma. Sarbena, nunca he oido hablar de él. dijo kudo. verás. es un planeta, que se encuentra en el Kosmos, ahí arriba. sus avitantes, tienen el poder de transformarse en cualquier cosa, que deseén. pero la verdad, es que mi familia, bueno, la verdad, espero no volver a ver a mi hermana. dijo paroma. y quien es tu hermana? preguntó kudo. mejor, que lo olvidemos, ya que es mejor, que no hablemos de ella, ya hablará el propio diablo, cuando la encuentre. dijo paroma. en ese momento, conan, no pudiendo resistrse preguntó. Sois hermanas gemelas? preguntó kudo. sí, somos gemelas. dijo paroma. y está igual de buena que tú? preguntó kudo de nuevo. pues, la verdad, es que sí, es igual que yó, pero nos diferencia en el color del pelo. ella lo tiene morado, y yó, lo tengo negro. además, sabes, que puedo ver el futuro y el pasado? preguntó paroma. a sí? pues haber. dime mi pasado. dijo kudo. bueno, veo, a una mujer y a un hombre. el hombre, tiene vigote, y es escritor. el hombre se llama yusaku kudo. y la mujer, es actriz, de pelo castaño, y el del hombre, es moreno. la mujer se llama yukiko kudo. también, puedo ver, la sala de partos de un hospital. y en ella, a yukiko kudo pariéndo a un bebé. ese bebé, eres tú. sinichi kudo. dijo paroma. ¡es, imposible! dijo kudo. también, veo, un colegio. y te veo a tí, con una niña, de pelo castaño, llamada Ran Moury, hija del detective kogoro moury, ahora juez. ahora, te veo, jugando al fútbol, como el capitán. pero lo dejaste, para meterte a detective juvenil. ahora, veo un parque de atracciones, y un caso resuelto, de un asesinato, en la montaña rusa, del parque. después, te veo, que siguiendo a un tipo, sale corriendo. te veo espiando a otro tipo, de negro por cierto, que está haciendo negocios sucios con otro hombre. luego, veo como te golpean por detrás, y te obligan a tomar la APTX48-69. ahora te veo corriendo por la calle, con dirección a la casa de un viejo profesor chiflado, llamado hagasa. y también puedo ver que tu cuerpo, ha encogido, y eres un niño, de nuevo. ahora veo a tu amiga, intentando hablar con tigo, pero le contestas, que eres conan Edogawa. dijo paroma. bien, vale ya. ya se que me sabes leer, el pasado. ahora, que pasará en mi futuro? preguntó kudo. huf? mejor que no te lo diga, porque me estoy poniendo caliente. dijo paroma. venga, díme el futuro, por favor, quiero saberlo. dijo kudo. está bien, te lo diré. en ese momento, paroma, dijo. verás. dentro de muy poquito, te veo que te estás quitando toda la ropa, con ardientes deseos de placer. después, te metes en el yakuzi, y comienzas a acariciar mi cuerpo, y a lamerlo. y el resto, ya sabes. dijo paroma. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja já! pero venga, como voy yo hacer eso? preguntó conan. bueno, tu deja que pase un cuarto de hora, y verás si lo haces, o nó. dijo paroma. bueno, y respecto a ayumi, sabes donde anda? preguntó kudo. me has dicho, que está muy cerca. dijo kudo. y tan cerca. está en la casa de 2 calles más alante. además, puedo ver, que le acompañan 3 chicos más. uno es gordo, deve ser de tanto comer. otro es delgadito, y de pelo moreno. y la otra es mas o menos de tu edad, y tiene el pelo castaño Rojizo. y puedo notar en ella, que oculta un pasado peor que el tuyo. dijo paroma. he? leés el pasado a distancia? preguntó conan. así es, solo con visualizar a la persona, puedo saber su pasado al instante. y su verdadero nombre, es Siho Miyano. y trabajaba para los 2 hombres que te encogieron. pero puedo ver que esos 2 hombres mataron a su hermana, akeny miyano, y puedo ver que tu has llegado demasiado tarde para salvar su vida. también la puedo ver encerrada en una cámara de gas. pero gracias a que tenía una de esas píldoras APTX48-69, pudo escapar, de la prisión, y andar por la calle, hasta que se tropezó, y se calló al suelo. después, puedo ver, que hagasa, la recogió, y se la llevó a su casa. dijo paroma. bien¡vale! ya hemos visto bastante. dijo conan. hay, y encima, tengo Frío! dijo conan. bueno, el agua está caliente. no quieres venir a calentarte? preguntó paroma. la verdad, es que sí. no me vendría mal un bañito, ya que huelo alcohol. dijo conan. eso os enseñará, a que no devéis propasaros con el alcohol. dijo paroma, mientras decía para sí. en fín, yo ya sabía que me ibas a poner una escusa tan tonta, como la del alcohol. pensaba paroma. y además¡apesto a sudor¡no me Bañé, desde que fui contratado por betty! dijo conan. paroma dijo. sí, sí. ya. no te inventes escusas tontas, y báñate de una vez. dijo la chica. en ese momento, y tras haberse desnudado, conan, se metió en el yacuzi. una vez dentro conan dijo. ¡que bien se está en las aguas de la bañera! paroma, pensaba. sí, y que bien se está agarrado a mi cuerpo. verdad? pensaba la chica. en ese momento, conan, no perdiendo todo interés, comenzó a acercarse a Paroma, y con las manos, comenzó a rodearla por el cuello. después, conan, con la chica, en la bañera, comenzó a acariciarle, los hombros, y a vesarle el cuello, mientras con la otra mano, iba bajando poquito a poquito, hasta que sus manos, tocaron los suaves y tiernos senos de la chica. en ese momento, conan dijo. ¡hayyyy! y conan paró. paroma dijo. lo vés? ya te lo dije, no se puede luchar contra el futuro. dijo paroma. en ese momento, conan dijo. sí, vale. pero tampoco puedo volver al pasado, y tengo que tirar de la cadena. dijo conan. pero antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, la cadena, comenzó a sonar de improviso. he? preguntó conan. pero después dijo. bueno, pues una cosa menos. pero como lo has hecho? preguntó kudo. veo que no has entendido nada. verdad? puedo levantar objetos con la mente, he incluso, moverlos. y levantar el tirador de la fisterna, no es tarea difícil. dijo paroma. en ese mismo momento, conan, comenzó a tocar y amasar los pezones de la chica, con ganas, ya que no se puede luchar contra el futuro. en ese momento, paroma, se agachó bajo las aguas de la bañera, y comenzó a jugar con el pene de sinichi kudo. en ese momento, kudo dijo. espera un momento, espera que me ponga de pié, ya que te vás a ahogar así. dijo kudo. en ese momento, paroma dijo. bueno, como quieras, pero no vás a escapar de aquí. dijo la chica. hé? nó, si yo no quiero escapar de aquí. dijo kudo. en ese momento, sinichi kudo, se puso de pié, y paroma, se puso, a la altura del pene de kudo. después, con la mano, comenzó ha hacerle una paja. pasados unos minutos, haciendo la paja a kudo, paroma, se metió en la boca, el pene de kudo, y comenzó a mamárselo y a chupárselo, cual experta en eso, se tratara. en ese momento, Kudo, comenzó a quejarse del gusto de las mamadas y lametadas de la chica. haaaá, haaá, haá, haaaaaaaá, há, haaaaaaá, haaaaaá. sí paroma, sigue, sigue, Paroma, no pares, que bien me la chupas! dijo kudo. pero en el otro lado del pasillo, susy parker, estaba intentando dormir, ya que ella, también se había envorrachado, con 2 basos de cerveza. o al menos, eso creían los demás, ya que la cerveza, no tiene casi alcohol. pero a causa de los terribles gritos de conan, a causa de su nueva compañera de sexo, Susy parker, se despertó de sus hermosos sueños. en ese momento, y decidida a investigar, susy parker, salió de su cuarto en la segunda planta, y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. tras habrír la puerta un poco, para que no la pillasen, se puso a observar, detenidamente, pero en cuanto vió la silueta de paroma, Susy, se quedó espiando, sin hacer, ningún ruido. mientras tanto, paroma, continuaba, chupando y mamándo el pene de kudo. mientras paroma, se llevaba una mano al pecho, susy parker, se llevava una mano hacia el coño. en ese momento, kudo, cogió a paroma, y la colocó con la cabeza hacia abajo, de tal forma, que la vagina de paroma, quedó a la altura de la boca de conan, y el pene de kudo, en la boca de paroma, que no paraba de mamar y de supcionar aquel pene. pero en ese momento, paroma, se sacó el pene de la Boca de kudo, justo en el mismo momento, en el que kudo, comenzó a lamer el coño a paroma. después, paroma, comenzó a lamer de nuevo el pene de kudo, pero se lo tuvo que sacar otra vez, ya que no pudo aguantarse los gemidos. después de casi 30 minutos con la misma escena, sinichi kudo, apolló a paroma, en la pared del baño, y pasando sus piernas por detrás de sinichi kudo, éste, le metió el pene, a paroma por el coño. de nuevo, comenzaron los gemidos de paroma, ya que sinichi kudo, lo hacía divinamente bien. así estubieron otros 30 minutos, en los que paroma, no dejaba de recibir envestidas vaginales. mientras tanto, la niña, se había corrido ya 5 Veces seguidas. después, de otros 30 minutos, sinichi kudo, puso a paroma, en 4 patas, de tal forma, que el pene de kudo coincidiese con el culo de paroma. una vez más, sinichi kudo, comenzó el mete y saca Anal. en el cual, paroma, gritaba como una posesa. ¡haaaaaá, haaaaá, haaaaá, haá, há, há, haaaaaaaaaaá, hauuuuuú, haiiiiiiiiií, sigue cabrón, no pares, sigue, no me dejes de follar¡haaaaaaaá, haá, há, haaaaaaaá, há, haaaaaaá, há, sigue cabrito, no pares, vas hacer que me corra! en ese momento, sinichi kudo, comenzó a envestir a paroma, por el culo, con mas rapidez. en ese momento, paroma, dió un grito Tremendo. ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! y después de ese grito, paroma, soltó un gran chorro de flujo vaginal. en ese momento, sinichi kudo, continuó bombeando a paroma, solo unos 50 minutos más, en los que paroma, tuvo 5 orgasmos consecutivos. en ese momento, sinichi dijo. haber preciosa, donde quieres que te lo heche? paroma dijo. en el coño, me gusta que la leche, entre en mi interior. dijo paroma. en ese momento, sinichi, volvió a dar la buelta a paroma, de tal forma, que volvemos a la forma inicial del segundo acto. así estubieron otros 15 minutos, en los que paroma, tuvo 4 orgasmos consecutivos. en ese momento, Sinichi kudo, dijo. ¡me corro, me corro¡me corro¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! y diciendo esto, sinichi kudo, llenó de grandes chorros de leche calentita, el interior de la vagina de paroma, que acabó revosando leche. finalmente, y a causa de que ya no les quedaba fuerza, los 2 se derrumbaron en la bañera. mientras que susy, al fín pudo volver a su cuarto, devido, a que ella estaba cansada, y pudo volver a dormirse a gusto en su camita. pero antes de dormirse, susy parker, se quedó pensativa en su cama. te juro sinichi, que hoy ha sido paroma. pero otro día no muy lejano, seré yó, la que te aré caer en mis garras¡ya lo verás! de esta, no me olvida... pero el cansancio, hizo que susy, callese dormida en su cama. a la mañana siguiente, sería se al rededor de las 8:00 AM, la pelirroja de Betty Bárret, se despertó de sus preciosos sueños, con Tino, ya que había dormido toda la noche, junto a él. pero nada más despertarse? en el salón del comedor, comenzaron a aparecer aquellos seres, que tantas Veces habían derrotado juntos, en la aventura, de hace ya varios años. no se exáctamente cuantos, pero fue así. en ese momento, Betty dijo. Vaya, vaya. cuanto tiempo, hace que no nos vemos. verdad? dijo la pelirroja. en ese momento, los Sincorazón, comenzaron a saltar hacia la pelirroja. pero esta dijo. ¡idiotas, soy mucho más fuerte que vosotros. ¡iiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaaá¡iiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaá! dijo Betty Bárret, mientras con los puños y las piernas, comenzó a repartir leches, a los sincorazones, que fueron apareciendo, en el interior de aquella casa. ¡iiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaá! siguió betty, con su faena, hasta que los sincorazónes, quedaron reducidos a cero. pero en ese mismo momento, un portal de oscuridad, se habrió en el medio del salón, y alguien salió de él. en ese momento, una figura mas o menos de la misma edad que Betty Bárret, salió del portal, y la dijo. hola, Betty bárret. dijo la voz. en ese momento, Betty bárret, se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. pero al girarse, Betty dijo. ¡no puede ser, pero si es DarkBetty! se puede saber, porqué estás viva todavía? en ese momento, la voz dijo. muy sencillo Betty. al igual que tú, no puedo morir. y además, te has equivocado, ya que no soy exactamente DarkBetty. dijo la voz. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡entonces, si no eres DarkBetty, quien diablos Eres! gritó Betty. en ese mismo instante, la voz dijo. me llamo, Darkmín. además, tu y yó, ya nos conocemos, desde hace muchísimo tiempo. no te acuerdas? Betty? dijo darkmín. ¡basta¡nadie te ha invitado a mi casa¡por lo tanto, te ordeno que te largues de este sitio! dijo betty enfadada. tu me ordenas Amí? has de saber, querida Betty, que tu¡no puedes ordenar a la todopoderosa de la oscuridad. ya no te acuerdas, de lo que te pasó cuando yó me aparecí en la base secreta de Máximus IQ? dijo darkmín. ¡de que coño estás hablando¡de que coño vas Tía! gritó Betty. vaya. veo que ya no te acuerdas. verdad? dijo Darkmín. ¡nó, no me acuerdo! y no quiero recordarlo, en caso de que yo me acordase! y ahora¡fuera de mi casa! gritó Betty Bárret. ¡menos humos chiquilla! en fín¡quizás esto, te ayude a recordar, con quien estás hablando! dijo darkmín. y en ese momento, la princesa yasmín oscura, Sacó de sus dos manos, una espada, en cada mano, que además, se pusieron a Brillar, de un color Morado oscuro. en ese momento, Darkmín dijo. ¡ahora, verás Betty, voy ha hacer que desaparezcas, de este mundo, para siempre! dijo darkmín, lanzándose contra Betty Bárret. pero en ese momento, Betty Bárret, saltó hacia arriba, al techo, y usando sus trucos de guardiana Galáctica, dijo a Darkmín. ¡se acabó Darkmín¡voy a hacer que te largues de mi casa, aunque sea a las malas! dijo Betty, mientras que con las piernas y los puños, golpeaba terriblemente fuerte, a la princesa yasmín oscura, en todas las partes de su cuerpo. pero en ese momento, la princesa DarkMín, se puso a girar como un gran torvellino, a gran velocidad, pero con la ventaja de que en la punta de cada coleta, tenía enganchada una espada oscura. en ese momento, Darkmín, dijo a betty. ¡super ataque oscuro, de daño mortal! dijo Darkmín. en ese momento, Darkmín, metió un triple salto, en el aire, y fue justamente, a caer encima de Betty, para hacerla daño. pero de repente¡Alto! dijo una voz, que salía directamente de la cocina. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, dijo. ¡tino¡no te acerques a Darkmín, es peligrosa! dijo Betty, mientras sacudía de lo lindo a Darkmín, al mismo tiempo, que Darkmín, lanzaba bolas oscuras, que intentaban dar a Betty Bárret, ya que esta, las esquivava. en ese momento, Darkmín dijo. ¡se acabó Betty, ahora, vamos a jugar en serio! dijo Darkmín. en ese momento, darkmín, comenzó a transformarse en una mujer, que medía lo menos 5 metros de altura. el pelo, se le puso de punta, por todos los lados. de repente, de la espalda, le salieron dos alas negras, que estiró al instante. es decir, se había transformado en una mujer enorme, con 2 alas negras. en ese momento, la espada, que tenía en la mano, comenzó a alargarse, hasta convertirse en una catana, de color verde, con vordados en rojos, tallados con Sangre de los muertos, que ella, había matado. en ese momento, darkmín dijo a Betty. ¡ahora, vamos a luchar, en serio! dijo Darkmín, con una voz, que resonaba doble. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡adelante¡luchemos, maldita Furcia! en ese momento, Darkmín, comenzó a dar saltos de altura, aterrizando en el suelo de nuevo. pero que por cada salto que daba, la casa temblaba, al igual, que si fuese un gran terremoto. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ahora verás, maldita Darkmín¡iiiiiiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! dijo Betty bárret, mientras se alzaba hacia las alturas, con las piernas y los puños estirados, dispuesta, para dar a darkmín, una samantada de palos. pero antes de que betty, pudiese pegar a darkmín, esta, de un solo manotazo, mandó a Betty Bárret, al suelo, estrellándose contra él. en ese momento, darkín dijo. ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡eso es todo lo que sabes hacer¡menuda tontería! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já. darkmín, se acercó hacia la pobre Betty Bárret, y la dijo. ¡ahora, vas a morir, por haberme retado a un convate oscuro! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! en ese momento, Darkmín, con su henorme pié derecho, comenzó a aplastar a la pobre Betty Bárret, que chillaba de dolor. ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá¡Tinoooooooooooó! en ese momento, y mientras Darkmín, estaba aplastando a la pobre Betty, se reía. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! muere, maldita Guardiana Galáctica¡la sorpresa que se va a llevar Darknes, cuando sepa, que yó, la maravillosa DarkMín, he silenciado tu nombre, por todo el Kosmos¡de una vez por todas! ja ja ja ja ja já! pero en ese momento, alguien dijo. ¡yo no estaría tan segura de eso Darkmín!. y de repente, una espada de color roja, salió corriendo, dando de lleno a Darkmín, en un Brázo, cortándoselo de cuajo! en ese momento, el autor del lanzamiento, salió de su escondrijo, y dijo. como vés¡a Betty bárret, todavía le quedan amigos! dijo tino, que era el chaval. en ese momento, darkmín dijo. ¡Tú¡has sido tú¡maldito Mocoso¡no te entrometas en lo que no te llaman, si no quieres saber lo que es bueno! dijo darkmín. ha, y que le puede hacer la todopoderosa de la oscuridad, al gran y genial Tino? dijo Tino, con tono de Burla. ¡maldito hijo de puta, Cállate yá! dijo darkmín, subiendo hacia Arriba, y lanzando la bola absorve energía, sobre tino. ¡eso puedo hacerte Tino¡en un par de segundos, Estarás muerto! dijo darkmín. en ese momento, la bola que tenía tino en cimna de la cabeza, Explotó, arrebatándo toda la energía vital de tino. pero este dijo ¡Cura! y en un par de segundos, tino, quedó curado. después dijo a darkmín. ¡nadie me dijo, que eras capáz de copiar todos los ataques de tus amigos. es eso cierto? preguntó tino. Esque no os lo dijo yasmín¡que invecil. en fin, de todas formas, ella tampoco sufrió mucho. ya que yó la maté! dijo darkmín. en ese momento Tino dijo. ¡maldita hija de puta¡no tienes ningún tipo de sentimientos, has matado a la princesa de Ágrabah! dijo tino furioso. lo sé tino. se que la maté. además, la princesa yasmín del bien, era una molestia para mis planes. y si la llego a dejar viva, es mas fuerte que yó. ¡por eso la he matado! dijo darkmín. ¡pues yó te voy a matar atí! dijo tino, alzando la espada al aire, y diciendo. ¡Power of Light! en ese momento, de la espada de tino, comenzó a salir, un gran rayo de luz, que dió de lleno a darkmín. rodeándola por completo de luz. en ese mismo momento, la burbuja de luz, Explotó, en una gran Ráfaga de luz. pero cuando la iluminación desapareció, Tino dijo. ¡no puede ser¡no le ha hecho efecto! en ese momento, Darkmín dijo. ¡se acabó¡me tocaste vastante las narices, Tino¡Power of Darknes! dijo darkmín. en ese mismo instante, del cielo de la casa, comenzaron a caer grandes y oscuros rayos, mientras caían volas oscuras. pero a la vez, de alrededor de darkmín, salió una gran columna de fuego, que subió hacia el techo. pero la mala suerte, quiso que tino, se encontrase en el medio de esa gran columna, quedando, tino, insconciente. en ese mismo momento, Darkmín dijo. bien, esto ha sido todo! ya he matado a los 2 estorvos, ahora, el gran y nuevo rey de la oscuridad, el gran Sephiroth¡podrá governar! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! dijo darkmín Riéndo, mientras desapareció. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, se levantó del suelo, y vió a tino, que estaba tirado en el suelo, con quemaduras de tercer Grado, por todo su cuerpo. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, cogió el teléfono de casa, y llamó a una ambulancia. en ese momento, la chica que atendía las llamadas dijo. sí, quien és? dijo la operadora. oiga? operadora? necesito que me manden una ambulancia, a la casa que se encuentra en las afueras de moosejaw, ya! dijo Betty Bárret. de acuerdo, no se mueva, va para allá, una ambulancia, enseguida! dijo la chica. betty bárret dijo. de acuerdo, muchas gracias. dijo betty. y tras decir estas palabras, Betty Bárret, colgó el Teléfono, y esperó impaciente, la llegada de la ambulancia. al fin, tras 4 minutos de espera, la ambulancia, llegó a su destino. en ese momento, los camilleros, sacaron la camilla, y llamaron a la puerta. toc, toc, toc. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, se levantó a abrir la puerta. en ese momento, el camillero 1, dijo. buenos días. haber, an pedido ustedes una ambulancia? preguntó el chico. sí, he sido yó, quien ha pedido la ambulancia. dijo Betty. en ese momento, los camilleros, entraron en la casa, y vieron a tino tirado en el suelo, soltando sangre a gorgotones, a causa de las tremendas quemaduras de tercer grado, que tiene por todo su cuerpo. en ese momento, el camillero 2 dijo a Betty. bueno, este en cuanto llegue al hospital, directamente a Transfusiones de Sangre urgente. dijo el camillero 2 a Betty, mientras el camillero 1, metió a tino, ya en la camilla, y con respiración asistida, en el interior de la ambulancia. y la cerró. en ese momento, Betty dijo. se pondrá bien. verdad? preguntó la pelirroja. eso, nosotros, ya no lo sabemos. depende de como el chico, resista las transfusiones de sangre, y dependiendo de que en las transfusiones de sangre, no halla rechazo de la sangre transplantada. dijo el camillero 2. bien, si ocurre algo grabe, me llamáis. vale? dijo Betty Bárret. vale, no se preocupe señorita, que estará muy bien informada. dijo el camillero 2, metiéndose ya en la ambulancia. en ese mismo momento, la ambulancia, se puso en marcha, y partió rauda y velóz, hacia el hospital. cuando llegaron al hospital, la ambulancia, se paró de inmediato. en ese momento, los 2 camilleros, sacaron la camilla con tino, en cima de ella, y lo llevaron al Box. en ese momento, el médico que comenzó a atenderlo, dijo. que le lleven a la UVI, y preparen una volsa para hacer la transfusión de sangre¡yá, que se nos muere! en ese momento, las enfermeras del hospital, con la cama del Box, con tino en cima de ella, arropado, le llevaron a la UVI, mientras los ATS, prepararon la Bolsa con sangre, para hacer la transfusión. una vez, estuvo tino en la UVI, el cirujano que se encargaba de las transfusiones de sangre, con una aguja, pinchó a tino en una de las venas del Brazo, y comenzó a escarvar con la aguja, para que sujetase bien. después, con unas tiritas, para que no se saliese, puso el tuvo conectado con la bolsa de sangre, conectado a la Vía, y abrió la bálvula de la bolsa de sangre, para que comenzara a caer. dejemos el hospital, y volvamos a la casa de moosejaw. en la cual, Betty Bárret, subió las escaleras, y entró en el cuarto de baño. cuando llegó a él, le pareció ver a sinichi kudo dormido en la bañera, abrazado a una chica. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, encendió la luz del cuarto de baño, y dijo. ¡vaya, vaya¡mira a quien tenemos aquí¡pero si tenemos a mi amiga paloma! mejor dicho¡a la traidora de paloma! gritó Betty Bárret. en ese momento, paloma, despertó, y dijo. vaya, pero si es Betty Bárret. quieres bañarte con nosotros? preguntó paloma. en ese momento, Betty dijo a paloma a pleno pulmón. ¡fuera de mi casa, mala amiga¡robanovios¡traidora, no quiero volver a hablarte¡fuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeraaaaaaaaaá! gritó Betty bárret. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡que sepas que no solo tienes tu derecho a follar con él. los demás, también tenemos derecho! gritó paloma. ¡lárgo de mi casa mala amiga¡fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera! en ese momento, paloma, saltó por la ventana del baño, y se alejó de allí. en ese momento, conan dijo. Betty, te vas a bañar? preguntó conan. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡calladito¡todos los hombres sois iguales¡os tiran mas 2 tetas que dos carretas¡se acabó conan, no quiero volver a follar con tigo, nunca más¡no quiero ver a ningún hombre¡no me quiero enamorar de nadie¡ya he descubierto, lo que sois todos los hombres, y es que¡sois unos salidos! gritó Betty Bárret. en ese momento, conan dijo. entonces, supongo que querrás que me baya. verdad? preguntó conan. ¡así es¡fuera de mi casa¡no me importa el juicio, para nada¡me dá igual que noah, gane o pierda el maldito juicio¡ya he visto vastante! dijo Betty. pero betty, yó... dijo conan. en ese momento, Betty Bárret dijo. ¡Déjame en paz, y sal de mi casa! ha, y dile a tus amiguitos, que también salgan pitando de mi casa! gritó Betty. está bien. luego no dígas que no te lo dije. dijo conan. en ese momento, Betty, se quedó llorando, un buen rato en la bañera, del cuarto de baño. mientras tanto, conan edogawa, despertó a los 3 chicos que faltaban, y les dijo. vámonos chicos. dejémos a betty, que se quede sola en su casa. dijo conan. en ese momento, Gemma dijo. pero que ha pasado, es que nos hecha? preguntó Gemma. así es gemma, nos hecha. y como la casa es suya, pues, que haga lo que quiera. dijo conan. bien, pues nada, vámonos. dijo yoli. y diciendo estas palabras, Gemma, Frank y Yolanda, junto con conan edogawa, salieron de la casa de Betty Bárret, y desaparecieron por la ciudad de moosejaw. mientras tanto, Betty Bárret, comenzó a bañarse, con sus geles y sales de baño, para que su cuerpo, quedase perfecto. después de haberse bañado y aclarado el javón, de sus partes más íntimas, y de todo el cuerpo, Betty Bárret, se secó todo su cuerpo, y comenzó a vestirse. después de vestirse, Betty Barret, se peinó el pelo, para estar mas guapa. luego, después de haberse peinado, y arreglado, Betty Bárret, bajó hacia la cocina, y se tomó dos madalenas, con un poco de zumo de piña. luego, preparó la comida para que susy parker, se llevase al colegio. luego, Betty Bárret, salió de su casa, con dirección a la universidad. después, y tras estar caminando unos cuantos minutos, Betty Bárret, llegó a la universidad, justo a tiempo, para la primera clase del día, que era de matemáticas. mientras tanto, el señor Noah Parker, ya que a él, no le tocaba esa primera clase, salió de la escuela, con dirección a la casa de Betty Bárret, mientras pensaba. ¡esa maldita Puta y furcia, me ha dejado en ridículo en los judgados, con eso de que yo, le había quitado sus 12.000 Euros¡ahora, si que le voy a robar todo su dinero, o al menos, la voy a dejar, casi en las ruinas! pensaba noah. según, tengo entendido, devido a que la oficina Guardiana Galáctica, no pudo enfrentarse a todas las deudas, que tenía pendientes, desde que el Almirante Degill, murió, esa libreta, que se le asignó a Betty Bárret, tiene un Fallo en el sistema. solamente, tengo que saber, cual és. pensaba noah, mientras caminaba por las frías calles de canadá, en aquella mañana. pero despúes de 10 minutos caminando, noah, al fín, divisó la casa de su mujer, ya que aún, no se habían separado del todo, puesto que el juez, no había determinado la sentencia. en ese momento, noah, ya que al no haberse separado de su mujer Betty Bárret, aún poseía las llabes de su casa, entró en ella decidido a hacer su fechoría. tras haber entrado, y haber cerrado la puerta con llave, noah, se preguntó. haber. si yo fuera Betty, donde escondería esa maldita libreta? posiblemente, la escondería en el cajón, de la sala de estar. dijo noah, mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de estar. cuando llegó, noah, se dirigió hacia el mueble, en donde se hallaba la Televisión Con Canales TDS, mediante una antena parabólica, que estaba justo en el tejado, que apuntaba hacia el espacio. pero que el mueble, solo poseía un gran cajón, que iba de punta a punta, del mueble. noah, dijo para sí. aquí tiene que ser, viendo el tamaño del cajón, seguramente, estará lleno de trastos. voy a abrirlo, y haber si encuentro la dichosa libreta, esa de color rosa. dijo noah. en ese momento, noah, parquer, abrió el cajón, esperando encontrar, lo que había venido a buscar. pero en lugar de eso, se encontró con un mándo a distancia, culla marca era. "X-5 TDS/TDT". y con un sintonizador, es decir, un decodificador, de señales TDT y TDS, que estaba conectado, a la televisión, por la parte de atrás, y también, estaba conectado a la toma de antena parabólica, que está en el tejado. pero que no funcionaba, porque aún no le habían adaptado la antena, con los amplificadores de señales TDT, y de señales TDS. en ese momento, noah dijo. ¡vaya un desperdicio de espacio. está claro que esa chica, no sabe, lo que compra. ¡fíjate, un decodificador, muerto de risa, ya que yo no la voy a permitir, que le adapten la antena, ya que yó, aunque ella diga que nó, me rijo por esa antena. de todos modos, no está aquí la libreta. pero si no está aquí, donde puede estar? se preguntaba noah, así mismo, cerrando el cajón, y saliendo de la sala de estar. bueno, no voy a ir al cuarto de mi hija susy, ya que betty, no le daría la libreta espacial, a una niña. en ese momento, noah se dijo. ¡ya lo tengo¡está en el cajón, del salón comedor! se dijo noah, mientras corría al salón comedor. cuando llegó al salón comedor, se encontró con otro mueble, con una gran Televisión de 39 Pulgadas, y que a la vez, era decodificadora de señales TDT y TDS. en ese momento, noah dijo para sí. ¡lo dicho! esa chica, solo se compra aparatos de señales TDT y TDS! no lo se para qué, ya que no va a poder ver ni señales TDT, y tampoco va poder ver señales TDS. en ese momento, noah, vió algo que le llamó la atención. una especie de pedazo de Tapa Rosa, sobresalía del mueble, que se allaba debajo de la Televisión de 39 Pulgadas con sintonizador TDT y TDS. en ese momento, noah, sin pensar en que podría perder el juicio, por allanamiento de morada, y de que podría hacer mucho daño a Betty Bárret, Agarró el pedazo de Tapa Rosa, que sobresalía del interior del mueble, y estiró de él, sacando así, toda la libreta electrónica de Betty Bárret. en ese mismo instante, noah, abrió la libreta, encontrandose con una pantalla de Cristal Líquido (LCD) toda negra, y con 3 Botones. uno de color Rojo, otro de color Amarillo, y otro de color Verde. es decir. el Botón Verde, era Validar. el Botón Amarillo, era Borrar/Anular. y el Botón Rojo, era el Botón de Cancelar. también, se encontró con un Pequeño Botón de color Morado, en el que ponía. ON/OFF. en ese momento, Noah, dijo. bien¡ya tengo la libreta de Betty Bárret, en mi poder. ahora, todo depende de que la otra chica, Atómic Betty, no se alla dado cuenta, y defienda a su compañera. porque, creo que son compañeras, ya que una vez, Betty, me dijo. que su compañera, Atómic Betty, la había salvado de caerse de una atracción. ¡pero no creo que esa estúpida de Atómic Betty, defienda a su compañera Betty Bárret, ya que estará ocupada allá Arriba en el Kosmos! pensaba noah. pero después, dijo. aunque cuando me pelehé con Betty Bárret, la sala en la que estábamos, se llenó de una luz blanca fuerte. y cuando desapareció, apareció la chica esa. es decir Atómic Betty, delante de mis ojos. ¡bueno, es igual¡ahora, Atómic Betty, no está¡y espero, que nunca Buelva! gritó noah. después, noah, dijo. bien, y ahora, vamos a proceder a poner en funcionamiento, este cacharro! gritó noah, mientras pulsaba al botón de color morado. en esos mismos instantes, la pantalla LCD de la libreta, se encendió, y dijo. ¡Bienvenida, Atómic Betty! después de 3 segundos, la pantalla se apagó, y mostró en letras Verdes. Por Favor, introduzca su contraseña para poder Acceder a sus datos de Configuración. para introducir los números de su clave personal, alce hacia arriba, la tapadera que se encuentra debajo de la pantalla. en ese momento, noah, dijo. bien, como ya sé, que betty, ha puesto su fecha de cumpleaños, ya que me lo dijo, cuando nos casamos, pues, me voy a guardar la libreta en un bolsillo, y me voy a ir de aquí, ya que no quiero que su hija me pille. dijo noah, mientras se guardaba la libreta en un bolsillo de su pantalón, no sin antes cerrarla, y que esta dijese. Puesta en modo pausa. para poder continuar, alce la tapadera de la pantalla. Gracias. después, noah, salió de la casa de Betty Bárret, no sin antes cerrar la puerta. después, y a todo correr, noah, se internó en un Parque pequeño, por el que no pasaba Gente. en ese mismo momento, noah, se dijo. bien, vamos a continuar. dijo noah para sí, mientras sacaba la libreta de Betty, de su bolsillo. después, la abrió, y esta, le mostró lo mismo que cuando la encendió. en ese momento, noah dijo para sí. bien. pero, donde se supone que tiene la tapadera esto? dijo noah, mientras le daba bueltas a la libreta. después de darle bueltas durante 5 minutos, noah, notó como una pequeña abertura, debajo de la pantalla. después, noah dijo. ¡ha ja jaaaaaaáh¡de modo que aquí tienes el teclado! he betty? se preguntó noah a si mismo, mientras alzaba la tapadera, descubriendo debajo de la pantalla LCD, un teclado numérico, de color Azul. en ese momento, noah dijo. ahora¡vamos allá. dijo noah. fue entonces, cuando noah, tecleó. 25 para el día. 03 para el més. después, noah, pulsó el Botón Verde. es decir, el Botón de Validar. en ese momento, la pantalla LCD de la libreta, se apagó durante 3 segundos. al cabo de los cuales, en la pantalla, se mostró. "Contraseña Correcta". "su cuenta en el Banco degill, ha sido cancelada desde el 12 de Marzo de 2098, y no se puede hacer ninguna operación. no obstante, puede asignar una nueba cuenta, para activar la libreta automáticamente. ¿Desea Asig. nueva cuenta? presione Validar si es sí, o presione cancelar, si es nó. preguntaba, la voz de la libreta. en ese momento, noah dijo con voz de vengativo. ¡adiós a todo tu dinero Betty! ja ja ja ja ja ja já! después, noah, presionó el botón Verde, (Validar). en ese mismo momento, la libreta dijo. por favor, escriba su nueva cuenta, ahora. en ese mismo momento, noah, tecleó. 292/232, y pulsó Validar. en ese momento, la libreta dijo. Por favor, Confirm. nueva cuenta, de nuevo. presione Validar, cuando termine. en ese momento, noah, tecleó nuevamente. 292/232, y pulsó Validar. la libreta, preguntó. Nueva cuenta asignada. su nueva cuenta es, 292/232. ¿desea mantener su misma clave personal, con la que se identificará en su nueva cuenta? si pulsa Validar, se le sustraerán 10 Euros de su cuenta, ya que es el coste de activación de su nueva cuenta. si pulsa cancelar, no se le asignará ninguna cuenta, y continuará con la cuenta Galáctica 333/400. en ese momento, noah, presionó el botón Validar, y la libreta dijo. por favor, introduzca una moneda de euro, en la ranura de monedas de Euro, para que se le puedan sustraer los 10 Euros de su cuenta. en ese momento, noah parker, sacó una moneda de un Euro, y la introdujo en la Ranura de monedas de Euro. en ese momento, la libreta dijo. Gracias por su operación. le recuerdo que para acceder al menú de operaciones, simplemente, presione el Botón Validar, y muévase por el menú con los 2 Botoncitos del lado izquierdo. después, la pantalla se apagó, y mostró. en este momento, son las 9:00 AM. en ese mismo momento, noah, cerró la libreta de Betty, la cual dijo. Libreta Activada. Puesta en modo pausa. después, noah, se la guardó muy bien, en uno de sus bolsillos, y partió hacia la escuela, Raudo y velóz, para llegar a tiempo, a la clase de informática. mientras Tanto, susy Bárret, había salido ya de su casa, y se dirigió hacia el colegio, justo a tiempo, en que empezaban las clases. ya en la universidad, en la clase de informática, el padre de Betty, dijo. ¡buenos días, Alumnos! dijo el padre. a lo que los alumnos, respondieron. Buenos días, señor profesor. en ese momento, el señor profesor, es decir, el Padre de Betty, dijo. bien Alumnos, hoy vamos a dedicarnos a hacer un programa en lenguaje de programación espacial. ya sé, que vosotros, no entendéis esos lenguajes, así que hoy, me va a ayudar, mi propia hija¡Betty Bárret! ya que ella, dice haber conocido a una chica llamada Atómic Betty, que es una excelente guardiana Galáctica, que sabe mucho de microprocesadores, y Variables de programación. dijo el profesor. ante estas palabras, noah dijo. Sí, y muy peligrosa, como la hagas enfadar! dijo noah, por lo bajo. en ese momento, paroma, dijo. sí, sí. una chica llamada Atómic Betty, si supieráis que es ella misma? dijo por lo bajo. en ese momento, el profesor, dijo. pero antes alumnos, tenemos media hora, para que mi hija, os cuente algo de esa chica, llamada Atómic Betty, ya que ella, la conoce muy bien. puesto que Atómic Betty, ha sido muy amable con mi hija, ya que la ha llevado en su nave, el Start Cruiser, o crucero de la estrella, en latinoamericano, o propiammente dicho, Crucero Estelar, en una misión, de aproximada mente 6 meses! así que con todos bosotros, mi hija, hoy dará esta clase. pero antes, que os explique, lo de esa chica! dijo el profesor, mientras su hija Betty Bárret, se puso en el centro de la clase, y comenzó con su explicación. bien chicos. como me ha dicho el profesor, quiere que os explique algo de esa guardiana Galáctica, Atómic Betty, ya que la clase, va a ser, de hacer programas con un lenguaje de programación, solamente usado en el Espacio. el lenguaje de programación, es el propiamente dicho, XMX, que es un lenguaje, que se programan Bariables, mediante cordenadas. es decir. si queremos hacer un programa que nos diga, por ejemplo. "hola Mundo" tenemos que poner. "0. P'Corden 0, 0, 0, 1, x, 12, "hola mundo" x, Corden END, ya que cada orden P'Corden, tiene que finalizar con las instrucciones End. por ejemplo. si ponemos la instrucción P'Corden, el programa, entenderá que la letra P, es la orden Print. eso significa, que Corden, es decir, P'Corden, es decirle al programa. Print Tab (12, 32, 9) donde Tab, en el lenguaje XMX, se le llama corden. ahora Bien. Input'Corden, & XMX & "desea escribir? sí, nó.";A$ Input'Corden END. y digo END, porque como emos dicho antes, cada orden Corden, tiene que finalizar con un END. por Ejemplo, yo he puesto el Ejemplo Input'Corden, para que sepáis, que input, es la instrucción, donde el programa pregunta, para introducirle la respuesta. pero en el lenguaje XMX, se escribe In'corden. me váis entendiendo? preguntó Betty Bárret. Dylan, dijo. yo sí, Betty. y por eso, quiero hacerte una pregunta. dijo dylan. dispara. dijo Betty. en ese momento, dylan dijo. bien. si yo quiero hacer un programa que me calcule el área de un triángulo por su altura, que es lo que tengo que hacer? preguntó Dylan. bien, dijo Betty. en este caso, es más complicado, ya que tenemos que usar una instrucción que no es corden, si no que es, Calc. es decir, si el triángulo tiene una altura de 23 centímetros de alto, y una anchura de 49 centímetros de ancho, hay que hacer lo siguiente. 0. Triángulo + altura + anchura Calc 23 + 49 Area. dijo Betty. ha, gracias, Betty. y otra cosa. dijo Dylan. tu dirás, dijo Betty. verás. no es por meterme en lo que no me llaman. pero no podríamos conocer a Atómic Betty? preguntó dylan. bueno, me temo que nó, porque, verás, es una chica muy ocupada, y no es muy Simpática que se diga. y además, ella no es de este mundo. Tiene una fuerza, que con solo levantar un dedo, podría hacer daño a quien quiera. dijo Betty. al oir esas palabras de la boca de Betty Bárret, a noah, se le pusieron los pelos de punta, a la vez, que se quedó blanco como la nieve. en ese momento, el profesor, dijo. bien, pero, yo supongo, que será amable con los seres humanos. verdad? preguntó el profesor a su hija. bueno, sí. amable con los seres humanos, si que és. es muy simpática, es que me he equivocado. pero es una chica, un poco rara, a la vez, que viste un traje espacial, de color Rosa. ¡que asco! dijo Betty. en ese momento, Dylan dijo. venga, si no es tal la molestia que la podamos causar, preséntanos a Atómic Betty. dijo dylan. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡de acuerdo, os la voy a presentar! no os mováis de ahí, que ahora vuelvo con la chica. dijo Betty, mientras salía a toda ostia, de la clase. después, sin que nadie la viera, y gracias a que se lo enseñó Tankanushu, Betty Bárret, se transformó en Atómic Betty. después, llamaron a la puerta de la clase del profesor. en ese momento, el profesor, dijo. ¿quien es el que llama a mi clase? preguntó el padre de Betty, que les había dejado a los alumnos, un libro de programación XMX, para que fuesen estudiando. en ese momento alguien dijo. ¿vosotros habéis pedido a mi amiga Betty Bárret, que me presentara en el colegio. verdad? el profesor, dijo. así es, señorita. pero quien es usted? preguntó el profesor. pues quien voy a ser. señor? Soy la gran Guardiana Galáctica, y protectora del Kosmos, Atómic Betty, a tus órdenes. dijo Betty Bárret, transformada. en ese momento, el profesor, abrió la puerta, y lo que vió, le pareció imposible! ante toda la clase, se allaba de pié, la chica del traje espacial, Fuxia y Blanco. en ese momento, el profesor dijo. bienvenida, Atómic Betty. es un placer conocerla. dijo el profesor, mientras le extendía la mano. Atómic Betty, se la estrechó gustosamente, y dijo. lo mismo digo, señor. y quienes son estos encantadores Alumnos? en ese momento, Dylan, el rubito de la clase dijo con su voz de machote. Señorita Atómic Betty. es un placer conocerla. sabes, tu amiga Betty Bárret, nos ha dicho, que siempre estás ocupada. es cierto? preguntó dylan. cierto es, dylan. Betty Bárret, debe saber muchas cosas de mí. dijo la chica. vaya, eres, eres preciosa. dijo dylan a Atómic Betty, con corazoncitos en la cabeza. je je je jé, Gracias, la verdad, es que tú, no estás nada mal. pero lo siento. no puedo ser correspondida, ya que no me acerco mucho por la tierra. dijo Atómic Betty. ha, vaya. pues nada. mejor lo dejamos. dijo Dylan, a Atómic Betty. nó, no hace falta que lo dejemos. verás. yo, no suelo ligar mucho. pero en mis ratos que estoy en la academia entrenando, que no tengo nada que hacer, ya que me entreno, yó porque quiero, puedo acercarme por la Tierra, y podemos quedar. quieres? preguntó la guardiana. Me encantará, Atómic Betty. me encantará cenar con tigo. en un sitio Romántico. luego si quieres, tú, podemos ir a mi casa, y podemos pasar una noche de lujo. yo con mi polla en tu Boquita, luego en tu Coñito, y después, en tu culito de Guardiana. que te parece? preguntó dylan. me estás sonrrojando dylan, pero no puedo. mis normas de Guardiana, no me permiten relaccionarme mediante el Sexo, con ningún ser de la Tierra. dijo Atómic Betty. bueno, no pasa nada. en fín, ahora, preséntate ante toda la clase, y luego, nos explicas, que haces en tu lugar, el espacio. dijo Dylan. bien, de acuerdo. y diciendo esto, Atómic Betty, con su traje Fuxia y blanco provocativo, dijo. bien chicos. me llamo Atómic Betty, como ya sabéis, pero no se buestros nombres. solo el de dylan, y por supuesto¡El tuyo, Noah! dijo Atómic Betty, con una cara que aterraba. en ese momento, Noah, dijo a Atómic Betty, de malos modales. ¡aber niñata¡que es lo que te ha dicho esa maldita hija de su madre! dijo noah, furioso. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo a noah. ¡mira noah¡lo que no te voy a consentir, es que llames a mi mejor amiga, hija de su madre¡si me entero que la vuelves a llamar hija de su madre, tu y yó, nos las veremos cara a cara! dijo atómic Betty. jirándose hacia duncan. después dijo. hola chaval. me puedes decir tu nombre? preguntó la guardiana. por supuesto que sí. mi nombre es Duncan Paine, y soy el matón de la escuela. pero solamente, gasto Bromas. dijo duncan. ¡haaaaá? no lo sabía. bueno enterarse. dijo Atómic Betty. por cierto, y antes de que a alguien, se le ocurra preguntar por Betty, ha ido a un sitio, por lo que tardará bastante. mientras tanto, me ha dicho, que queríais Verme, y por eso, estoy aquí. dijo Atómic Betty. bien Atómic Betty. dijo el profesor. pues si quieres, toma el sitio de Betty, y explícanos algo del Espacio. dijo el profesor. claro señor, será un gran placer, explicaros algo de mi sitio. dijo Atómic Betty, mientras ocupaba el sitio de Bárret. en ese momento, el profesor dijo. bien chicos. como ha dicho Betty, esta chica, es muy simpática con los seres humanos. dijo el padre de Betty. que es una chica simpática¡los cojones¡mira como se me ha puesto a mí de chula¡es una chula de mierda! que quiere que le parta su bonita cara! dijo noah, furioso. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. noah parker¡no me toques las narices, porque no quiero ponerte en grandes dificultades! dijo Atómic Betty. ¡adelante Niñata¡en el recreo, quiero verte, para partirte esa gran y bonita cara¡es más, puede que te vayas incluso Violada! gritó noah. ¡tu me tocas, y puede que no quedes vivo después de eso! dijo Atómic Betty. en ese momento, Noah Parker, dijo a Atómic Betty. ¡En el Recreo nos Veremos, Niñata! dijo noah. ¡por supuesto, que nos veremos en el recreo¡y nunca falto a una cita, aunque sea para dejarte en el más puro ridículo, o posiblemente, sin un maldito Diente de tu apestosa Boca! dijo Atómic Betty. en ese momento, el profesor, dijo a los 2. ¡ya basta! ahora, solo queremos que atómic Betty, hable con nosotros. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, dijo. perdón señor profesor. pero no puedo permitir a noah, que se salga con la suya. dijo Atómic Betty, frotándose las manos. después dijo. en fín. yo nací en el planeta Lima, que se encuentra cerca de la academia Galáctica, y he vivido una vida pacífica. pero al cumplir los 9 años, fui reclutada por el honorable Larguirucho Tankanushu. allí estube unos 3 meses, aprendiendo, y aumentando más y más mi tremendo poder. dijo Atómic Betty, para que la siguiesen. después, continuó. bien. pues cuando cumplí los 10 años, el comandante degill, me regaló un Brazalete, con el que puedo hacer muchas cosas. desde cortar con una sierra, hasta usar los más tremendos Lásers que vienen en el. así eran las cosas. luego, yo pasé a vivir en la academia Galáctica, que es donde Vivo. hasta que nos enteramos que un nuevo malvado, llamado Máximus IQ, se hizo el malvado Supremo de la galaxia. yo por suerte, ya estaba reclutada, y ya era una Guardiana Galáctica. dijo Atómic Betty. bien, bien. pero continua, no te detengas. bien. después de esa misión, que nos duró tan solo 2 horas, volví a la academia Galáctica, a descansar. bueno, pues no perdiendo la oportunidad, de explorar nuevos planetas, en mis horas de descanso, me acerqué por la Tierra, justamente a la Ciudad de Moosejaw, Canadá. resulta que era una tarde ya casi de noche, por la que ya no pasaba nadie. solamente, volando, ví a una niña, mas o menos de 12 años de edad, Pelo Rojo como la sangre, y una gran cola de caballo. vestía una falda de color Verde, con una camisa de color Blanca, con un jersey de color ámbar, con rallitas verdes. en el pelo, tenía una diadema de color verde, y atrás, una goma, que le sujetaba la cola de caballo. tenía en las orejas, unos pequeños pendientes, de oro. yo quise saber algo más sobre esa chica, y bajé para ayudarla, ya que venía con las bolsas de la compra. yo la dije, que le llevaba las volsas de la compra, y a ella, si es necesario. ella me contestó que quien era, y de donde abía venido. yo la dije, que venía del Kosmos, y que mi nombre era Atómic Betty. en ese momento, ella me dijo, que se llamaba Betty Bárret, y que se alegraba de conocerme. después, quiso que yo la ayudara. yo, gustosamente, la ayudé, y también de paso, la llevé hasta su casa, ya que me dijo, que estaba agotada. así lo hice. y tras dejarla en su camita, antes de que aquel dulce angelillo, se durmiese, me dijo. Gracias, Atómic Betty. dame tu tarjeta de contacto, y yo te llamaré, si me es necesario. yo, gustosamente, le dí mi tarjeta de contacto. y desde ese día, nos hicimos muy amigas. siempre que ella se encuentra sola, o no la comprenden, me llama, y vamos a dar una vuelta las 2 juntas, en el StarCruiser, crucero estelar. pero que hoy, no he venido con él, ya que me encontraba en un supermercado, comprando algo para mis amigos, colegas del Espacio. dijo Atómic Betty, a toda la clase. bien, dijo el Profesor. en ese momento, Dylan, duncan, y penélope Lang, dijeron a Atómic Betty. oye Atómic Betty. es cierto de que Betty Bárret, se montó contigo en el Crucero estelar, en una misión de 6 Meses? preguntaron. muy cierto. sí, así fue. íbámos con más amigos míos, que ahora mismo, son Guardianes Galácticos. pero que uno de ellos, según me contó Betty, está en el hospital, con transfusiones de sangre, pero que está fuera de peligro. lo cual, me alegra mucho. dijo Atómic Betty. pero mientras la Guardiana Galáctica Atómic Betty, estaba explicando a la clase sus costumbres, por el interior de la escuela, por debajo del suelo, una henorme Aleta de Tiburón, iba avanzando por debajo del suelo, hacia unas cuantas Víctimas, que se encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela. en ese mismo momento, unas 4 niñas que estaban en el pasillo, hablando de sus cosas, no se dieron cuenta, de que algo se estaba acercando a ella. de repente, una henorme cabeza de tiburón Blanco, salió de debajo del suelo, mostrando una boca de 2 hileras de dientes aserrados, como cuchillos, y con un radio de mordedura de 50 por 60. en ese momento, las 4 chicas de universidad, no eran niñas si no chicas, comenzaron a gritar, despavoridas, al ver al semejante escualo, andando por el suelo¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaá¡un Tiburón Blanco, en la escuela¡un tiburón Blanco en la escuela¡un Tiburón Blanco en la universidad! corrigió una de las 4 chicas. pero de repente, el malvado Tiburón Blanco, dió alcanze a una de las 4 chicas, que intentaba salir huyendo, mordiéndola en una pierna, haciendo, que todo el suelo, donde se estaba produciendo el Ataque de Tiburón, se llenase de sangre, a causa de las terribles dentelladas, que estaba sufriendo la chica, al ser despedazada, por el gran escualo Blanco. de repente, el malvado Tiburón, con el cuerpo de la chica casi en el interior de sus fauces, que chorreaban Sangre, mordió fuertemente en el pecho de la chica, haciendo que ésta, hechara sangre por la Boca, muriendo en el acto, ya que mientras mordía, seccionaba la caja toráfica, de su primera Víctima. después, con un par de sacudidas por parte del gran Blanco, la chica, quedó tendida en el suelo de la universidad, con el Tórax, seccionado por la mitad. pero en ese momento, el gran escualo Blanco, atacó también a sus 3 compañeras, que iban a escapar, avalanzándose sobre ellas, mordiéndoles la cabeza, haciendo que toda la Tapa de los sesos, y los sesos, quedaran desperdigados por la universidad. después, el gran escualo Blanco, con los cuerpos de las 3 víctimas que quedaban en el pasillo en el interior de sus fauces, les seccionó de cintura para abajo, sacándoles los intestinos, y los higadillos. finalmente, el gran escualo Blanco, dejó los 4 cuerpos seccionados, por la mitad, en el suelo, del pasillo universitario, y puso rumbo, a una de las clases, de al lado, derribándo la puerta, ya que entró volando, en la clase, y arremetiendo con todos los alumnos, de aquella clase, el gran escualo Blanco, creó una gran masacre, de cuerpos seccionados por la mitad, y hígados tirados por el suelo, y por supuesto, mucha, mucha, mucha, Muchísima Sangre. terminado su trabajo en esa clase, el gran y temible escualo Blanco, puso rumbo, directamente, hacia la clase de Informática. es decir, en donde se encontraba Bétty/Atómic Betty. mientras Tanto, Atómic Betty, dijo. bueno señores, creo que aquí hay problemas, y por supuesto, Atómic Betty¡los vá a resolver! en ese mismo momento, la puerta de la clase de informática, comenzó a crugir, ya que el malvado y temible Escualo Blanco, es decir, Tiburón Blanco, estaba dándo morrazos desde fuera. finalmente, y después de dár morrazos, la puerta de madera, cedió, y un henorme tiburón Blanco, entró en la clase de informática. en ese momento, todos los alumnos, empezaron a rebotarse y a gritar, sin saber a donde ir, y a chocar unos contra otros! en ese momento, Atómic Betty, dijo. ¡un Tiburón Blanco en la clase de informática¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! y diciendo esto, Atómic Betty, salió corriendo, no sin antes decir a los demás. ¡salir por la ventana, es vuestra última oportunidad, de salir vivos de la clase! pero el malvado tiburón, ya estaba devorando a muchos de los alumnos, que se Allaban en el interior de la clase de informática, clavando en sus cuerpos y tóraxs, las 2 hileras de aserrados dientes. en ese momento, Tripas he intestinos, comenzaron a volar por los alrededores de la clase, a la vez, que medios cuerpos de muchos niños, entre ellos dylan, que pereció a manos de las fauces del gran Tiburón Blanco, comenzaron a caer al suelo, poniendo la clase, sucísima llena de sangre. en ese momento, el padre de Betty, salió corriendo, para escapar del maldito Tiburón Blanco. pero tubo la mala suerte, de que chocó con la pared, del final de la clase, a la cual, el maldito Tiburón, llegó, y enganchó al padre de Betty, con las 2 hileras de dientes aserrados, como cuchillas. en ese momento, el profesor dijo. ¡Socorrooooooooó¡socorróoooooooooó! dijo el profesor, mientras el malvado tiburón Blanco, tiraba de él hacia adentro. ¡Nóooooooooóh! gritó Atómic Betty, saltándo por la ventana, callendo justamente, cerca del maldito escualo Blanco, y tirando del padre hacia afuera, Atómic Betty, intentó salvar por todos los medios, a su padre, ya que el era el profesor de informática. pero todos sus intentos, fueron inútiles. el malvado Tiburón Blanco, tenía enganchado al profesor, por sus fauces, que empujaban hacia adentro, a la vez que el tiburón avanzaba hacia Atómic Betty. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, hizo uso de todo su potenciál, un 600 de su potencial, que era a lo máximo que llegaba. pero era inútil. cuanto más tiraba Atómic Betty hacia Afuera, más se desgarraba la carne del profesor, al tenerla este enganchado en sus fauces. finalmente, Atómic Betty, viendo que el gran Escualo Blanco, se le echaba encima, soltó la mano del profesor, que murió aplastado y devorado por el gran escualo Blanco. así fué, como el padre de Betty Bárret Espace, Murió devorado por un Escualo Blanco, que se apoderó de la universidad de Moosejaw. finalmente, Atómic Betty, saltó por la ventana, justamente, en el Momento en el que el Tiburón Blanco, abría sus henormes Fauces, para devorar a Atómic Betty, que se libró por los pelos. pero no todo era librarse de un Ataque de Tiburón, ya que el malvado Tiburón Blanco, salió volando por la ventana, y se plantó en picado delánte de 2 hombres canadienses. estos eran, los 2 hermanos osborn. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. ¡has matado a mi padre, Maldito animal¡pero no te permitiré que mates a nadie más! gritó Atómic Betty Furiosa. en ese momento, Paroma, dijo a Betty. ¡que bien, que por lo menos, te has convertido en Atómic Betty! en ese momento, Atómic Betty, junto con paroma, se pusieron las 2 de guardia, y le plantaron cara al maldito Animal, que este, no paraba de dar coletazos. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, de un solo salto, se plantó encima del animal, y se subió en la aleta dorsal. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. ¡Paloma¡quiero que entretengas al terrible animal Blanco, para que yon pueda darle su merecido! gritó Atómic Betty. ¡de acuerdo Betty, como quieras! dijo paroma, mientras le hacía vailar unos cuantos compases, a la vez que atómic Betty, desde arriba, la emprendía a puñetazos y patadas, que resonaban en todo el animal, como si de cuchillos se trataran. ¡iiiiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá¡iiiiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! en ese momento, el maldito Tiburón Blanco, comenzó a agitarse, haciendo esfuerzos, para tirar a Atómic Betty de arriba. finalmente, de un gran movimiento, el gran Escualo Blanco, tiró a Atómic Betty de las alturas, llendo ésta a golpearse en toda la cabeza, callendo inconsciente, al suelo. finalmente, el maldito animal, consiguió escapar, y puso rumbo hacia la escuela de moosejaw. en ese momento, Paroma, dijo a Betty. ¡Atómic Betty¡estás bien? en ese momento, Atómic Betty, despertó de su inconsciencia, y dijo. ¡donde ha ido ese maldito Tiburón! gritó Atómic Betty. paroma dijo. ¡lo siento, Atómic Betty, pero el tiburón Blanco, se ha escapado! dijo paroma. ¡maldición, se nos ha escapado! dijo Atómic Betty, furiosa! pero es increible, puede volar, y puede vivir, tanto en agua, como en tierra, o como en Aire! gritó Atómic Betty. en ese momento, noah dijo. se ha ido yá ese maldito Animal? preguntó Noah. ¡sí noah, ya se ha ido! dijo Paloma. en ese momento, noah, dijo. bueno, pues yó también me voy. dijo noah, ya que aquí, no hay clase. dijo noah. pero en ese momento, la Falsa Atómic Betty, por parte de noah, dijo. te vás covarde¡que pasa niñato, no ibas a partirme la cara¡o esque tienes miedo de mí! dijo Atómic Betty, amenazante hacia él. en ese momento, noah dijo. Verás Atómic Betty, he pensado que quizás, no sea buena idea, que nos pelehemos, ya que no me gusta pelearme. dijo noah. en ese momento Atómic Betty, dijo. ¡pues si luego no quieres pelear¡no retes a las personas! dijo Atómic Betty, soltándo un puñetazo a noah, en todo el pecho, que lo mandó a volar hacia la parte de atrás de la universidad, llendo a caer éste, en un terreno Rocoso, donde se hizo unas cuantas heridas, pero que no fueron graves. en ese momento, Paloma, vió a Atómic Betty, que estaba quieta, con el brazo estirado hacia Alante, y con el puño cerrado, en la posición, que se quedó, después de sacudir a noah. paloma dijo. ¡joder, que fuerza tiene la chica! en ese momento, Atómic Betty, se volvió a meter en un servicio, y se transformó de nuevo, en Betty Bárret, la chica, incapaz de matar a una mosca. en ese momento, y tras salir del servicio, Betty vió horrorizada, la escena que se presentaba delante de sus ojos amanzanados. allí delante de ella, yacían cuerpos, y más cuerpos, tumbados en el suelo, y devorados de cintura para abajo, y con el tórax seccionado. en ese momento, Betty, se acercó a uno de los cuerpos, y con un pequeño metro, comprobó exáctamente, las tremendas heridas de los cuerpos. al fín dijo. ¡no puede ser, las tremendas heridas de los cuerpos, me dán, un radio de mordedura, de 50 por 60¡quien ha podido hacer esto! dijo Betty, con lágrimas en los ojos. en ese momento, Paloma, se acercó a Betty Bárret, y la dijo. verás Betty. Atómic Betty, es decir, tu amiga, para que nadie lo sepa, ha presenciado la masacre, he incluso a tratado de evitar que tu padre, fuese devorado por ese maldito animal. dijo paloma. ¡que animal paloma? preguntó Betty. no irás a decirme, que estas tremendas heridas, las ha hecho un lobo¡porque no me lo creo! gritó Betty. ¡nó, un lobo nó! dijo paloma. estas heridas, las ha hecho, un Tiburón. dijo paloma. ¡un queeeeeeeeé? dijo betty. un tiburón, Betty, un Tiburón. y uno muy grande sin duda. un Gran Tiburón Blanco, de 13 Metros. dijo paloma. como. en el suelo¡eso es imposible! un tiburón, no puede vivir fuera del agua! gritó Betty. pues por lo visto, este sí, Betty. tu deves saberlo muy bien, ya que fuiste atacada por un Tiburón Tigre de 8 Metros, cuando solo tenías 8 años. dijo paloma. ese tiburón, betty, puede vivir, en el Aire, en el Agua, y en la tierra. por lo que empiezo a sospechar, de que no es un tiburón normal, si no que se trata de un experimento Científico. dijo Paloma. pero de quien puede ser? preguntó Betty. No se te ocurre nadie Betty? o devería decir, Atómic Betty? muy bonita la historia que te has inventado. pero la verdad, a mí no me has engañado. dijo Paloma. ¡tenías que ser tú, la que me pillara! yo que intentaba hacerles creer que hay otra chica, que se llamaba Atómic Betty, y nó¡as sido tú, la que me ha pillado! gritó Betty. verás, sé, que ahora, puedes transformarte en guardiana galáctica, sin ayuda del Brazalete, que porcierto, no tienes. dijo paloma. Y? que pasa con eso? preguntó Betty. pues verás Betty. esto puede quedar en secreto, o puede salir a la luz. todo depende de tu conducta, con Conan, y con migo. dijo paloma. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, dijo. ¡me estás amenazando Paloma? preguntó Betty. ¡no, no te estoy amenazando¡te lo estoy avisando! de ti depende. o perdonas a Conan, y dejas que vuelva con Tigo, o el señor Tankanushu, sabrá, de la técnica que usaste para transformarte en Atómic Betty. todo dependerá de tí! gritó Paloma. ¡se acabó Paloma! gritó Betty. ¡ni tú, ni nadie¡me dice lo que yó tengo que hacer! gritó Betty de nuevo. en ese momento, paloma, dijo a Betty, de muy malos modales. ¡de modo, que no tienes intención de perdonar a Conan! Verdad? preguntó paloma a Betty. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, dijo a paloma. ¡me tomas por estúpida. verdad? a caso piensas, que yo voy a perdonar a conan, después de haberos visto a los 2 en la Bañera de mi casa! gritó Betty. en ese momento, paloma, dijo a Betty. verás Betty. no quiero decepcionarte. pero puede que tú seas expulsada del cuerpo de Guardianes Galácticos, si te niegas a seguir al pie de la letra, mi propuesta. amenazó paloma. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, dijo a paloma. ¡mira paloma¡no me vas a convencer con algo tan Odbio como esa tontería¡nunca me arías daño, ya que no quieres que tankanushu, se entere de lo que yo hago en la tierra! verdad? preguntó Betty. ¡eso tu no lo sabes Betty, si yó quiero o no quiero, que tankanushu se entere. porque como verás, yo soy una Guardiana Galáctica, y mi misión, es informar a Tankanushu, de incumplimiento de reglas Galácticas! gritó Paloma. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, dijo a paloma. mira Paloma. tienes 2 Opciones. 1. si no dices nada a tankanushu, yo puede que me lo piense, no te digo que lo vaya a hacer. pero puede que me lo piense, el perdonar a Conan Edogawa, o en otros casos a Shinichi Kudo. o 2. decirle a tankanushu, que yo me he convertido en Atómic Betty, solo para que mis amigos creyeran que había otra chica. y por supuesto, perderás a una muy buena Amiga. tu decides. ¡pero ya te dije, que yo no cedo a tus chantajes, y amenazas! gritó Betty. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡lo siento Betty, pero no me vale tu propuesta. así que dime. vas a perdonar a conan, sí, o nó. ¡no puedes responder, ya me lo pensaré, porque no me vale! gritó paloma. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, dijo. ¡así quieres amenazarme. verdad? preguntó Betty. ¡pues me vas a amenazar, con más Razón¡no pienso, y ya te lo digo de antemano¡no pienso perdonar a conan¡haaaaá! y por otra parte, no me hables, en todo lo que te queda de tu puñetera Vida! gritó Betty, dándose la buelta, y marchándose del lugar. en ese mismo momento, el Señor Noah Parker, salió de detrás de la parte trasera de la universidad, ya que fué mandado hacia allá, por la Famosa chica, conocida en el Kosmos, por Atómic Betty. en ese mismo momento, paloma dijo. ¡ah, hola noah. dijo paloma. noah, dijo. ha, hola paloma. Donde está Betty? preguntó noah. pues, no lo sé, y tampoco me importa! gritó paloma. y eso? se puede saber, lo que ha pasado? preguntó noah a paloma. en ese momento, paloma, se sentó en el suelo del cesped, del patio de la universidad, y dijo. verás noah. Atómic Betty, es decir Betty, se ha inventado una historia muy bonita, tanto como que ha conseguido engañar a su padre, y a toda la universidad. dijo paloma a noah. en ese momento, Duncan dijo. ¡como! no existe tal chica llamada Atómic Betty? preguntó duncan. en ese momento, noah dijo. ¡claro que nó, idiota¡todos sois unos idiotas, habéis picado como bobos! dijo noah a duncan. en ese momento, paloma dijo. correcto noah. tu creés, que si existiera tal chica, llamada Atómic Betty, hubiese venido a la universidad, a presentarse ante nosotros? preguntó paloma. bueno, dependiendo, de lo que tubiese que hacer. dijo noah. ¡sí, ya claro. ¡los cojones de mahoma, se hubiese presentado ante nosotros! te voy a decir una cosa noah. dijo paloma. adelante, dí. dijo noah. yo conozco a Atómic Betty, y conozco a Betty Bárret. no son la misma persona. dijo paloma. me estás diciendo, que cuando Betty Bárret, la cobardica, se transforma en Atómic Betty... dijo noah. ¡es una niñata egoísta, y solo piensa en ella misma! dijo paloma. o es que no te has dado cuenta, cuando te ha mandado a volar? preguntó paloma a noah. la verdad, es que se ha quedado muy agusto¡la niñata esa! dijo noah. correcto noah. Betty Bárret, simplemente, hubiese pasado de tí, como de comer mierda. pero Atómic Betty, es peligrosa, ya que no soporta que alguien, la rete, y luego tire la toaya. es decir, para que me entiendas, que esa chica, tiene doble personalidad. la Personalidad de una chica terrestre normal, y la de un arma de destrucción, si la enfadas lo suficiente. dijo paloma. pero entonces, eso de que dijo, que se había llevado a Betty Bárret al StarCruiser, durante 6 meses? preguntó noah. ¡todo eso es mentira noah, no es más que una trola¡ella misma es la famosa guardiana que se montó en el StarCruiser, cuando tenía 12 años, y la que se folló a Sora, y a degill, en la nave! dijo paloma. yá. me lo suponía. dijo noah. ¡no es más que una puta¡encajaría muy bien, en un club de Alterne! dijo noah. ¡ahora, que esto me lo vá a pagar! dijo noah, mientras sacaba del Bolsillo, la famosa libreta Electrónica, de Atómic Betty, y le dijo a paloma. mira paloma, esto, se lo virlé a Betty, de su casa, cuando ella, no estaba. dijo noah. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡es la libreta Caducada! dijo paloma a noah. Te equivocas Paloma, ya no está caducada. gracias a que la estúpida de Betty, me dijo la clave correcta, de la libreta, he modificado la cuenta, y ahora, todo vá hacia la cuenta de Betty Bárret, 292/232, que tiene en el Banco. y de echo, ya le han sacado los 10 primeros Euros, al activar de nuevo La Libreta. dijo noah, a paloma. que plan tienes tramado noah? preguntó paloma. no te preocupes Paloma, no voy a pasarme con Betty, solamente, voy ha hacerla todo el daño posible. ¡Voy a dejarla en las ruinas, para que no pueda pagar un puñetero recibo, ni de Luz, ni de Gas, ni de la comunidad, y ni del Agua¡aver si es capáz de pedir ayuda a su amiguita del alma querida, Atómic Betty! dijo noah. escucha noah, yo que tú, pararía autómaticamente, todo el plan, ya que te vás a meter en un gran problema, con el consejo galáctico, y con Betty/Atómic Betty. y eso no es todo. si no que de esta, puedes ir directo al hospital, para no salir de él. dijo paloma. no te preocupes paloma. anda, vamos a tomar algo¡Acosta de Betty Bárret! dijo noah, mientras agarraba a paloma, de la mano. en ese momento, paloma, junto con noah, fueron los 2 juntos, hacia un gran Burger Kim, para comerse una hanburguesa, con su correspondiente aperitivo, a costa de Betty Bárret, que había ido a un parque, a sentarse en un Bánco. pero de repente, el cielo de la ciudad de Moosejaw, comenzó a oscurecerse, del todo. en ese momento, una gran luz de color Blanca y azulada, comenzó a verse, en el firmamento. de repente, del resplandor de luz Blanco y azulado, salió un henorme rayo de color Blanco Brillante, que dió en el suelo, provocando, un gran resplandor, en el que Betty Bárret, no vió nada. finalmente, el resplandor de luz blanca y azulada, comenzó a desaparecer. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, pudo ver a un gran hombre de lo menos 2 Metros, con una larga melena de color Plateado, que le caía hacia abajo, betty, vió además, un henorme ala de color negra que le salía de la espalda. en ese momento, el hombre se jiró hacia la pelirroja, y la dijo. perdón por molestarte. pero quiero hablar con tigo. dijo el hombre demoníaco. está bien. no te voy a negar la palabra. de que quieres hablar con migo? preguntó Betty Bárret, al hombre. bueno, en primer lugar, me gustaría saber tu nombre. dijo el ser de negro. bién, de acuerdo. me llamo Betty Bárret, en la tierra, y Atómic Betty, en el Kosmos. era eso, lo que querías saber? preguntó la chica pelirroja, al ser. así es. gracias por revelar tu nombre. justamente, lo estaba buscando. es decir, te estaba buscando. dijo el ser. a mí? y para que me estabas buscando, si se puede Saber? preguntó la pelirroja, al ser. bueno, verás. el problema, muchachilla, es que tengo órdenes de Aniquilarte para siempre. dijo el hombre, alzando la gran espada Larga. a sí, que para eso, me buscabas. verdad? preguntó la pelirroja. así es. señorita. para eso la buscaba. eres justo, la de la fotografía, que me entregó Darknes. dijo el hombre. Darknes¡así que trabajas para Darknes! gritó Betty. así es, trabajo para darknes. es decir. yo trabajo por libre. pero le hago favores a Darknes. y me a pedido que te lleve muerta, para que así ella, pueda colgar tu putrefacto cadáver, en su guarida! gritó el hombre. ¡pues dile a tu estúpida Darknes, que no sueñe con tener mi cadáver¡porque eso no ocurrirá! dijo Betty al hombre de negro. ¡ho¡eso si ocurrirá! gritó el hombre. ¡vas a morir, Betty Bárret¡y ni siquiera tus estúpidos he insignificantes golpes de Guardiana Galáctica, podrán salvarte¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! se reía el hombre, a la vez, que se ponía en posición de lucha. ¡oyga¡usted sabe, con quien se va a enfrentar¡asta ahora, no ha avido fuerza oscura, que haya podido Ganarme! porque piensas que vás a conseguirlo tú? preguntó la pelirroja. porque yó señorita, yo soy mas fuerte que tú! no creas, que podrás ganarme, Betty. dijo el hombre con una sonrrisa demoníaca. en ese momento, la pelirroja dijo. no lo comprendo. pero ¡quien eres tú! dijo Betty. me alegra que lo preguntes, Betty. siempre les digo a las Víctimas, que me cargo, mi nombre, antes de matarlas. dijo el ser. ¡menos lobos¡y díme tu nombre, antes de que te rompa las piernas! gritó Betty. paciencia Betty. no quieras saber mi nombre todavía. solamente, cuando estés cubierta de sangre hasta los piés, te diré mi nombre. dijo el ser demoníaco. ¡como tu quieras! gritó Betty. ¡pero si eres tú, el que queda derrotado, también, me dirás tu nombre¡está claro! gritó la pelirroja. de acuerdo¡estoy dispuesto, a que si me derrotas, te diré mi nombre. ¡pero eso no ocurrirá! gritó el ser. y ahora luchemos! gritó el demónio, alzando su espada. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, se volvió a transformar en Atómic Betty, y dijo. ¡como quieras! vas a morir entre mis manos¡farsante! gritó Betty. en ese momento, el malvado hombre, comenzó a moverse a una velocidad, henorme, que Betty, no pudo detectar. pero que áun así, Betty, es decir, Atómic Betty, no se detuvo en la lucha, contra el ser demoníaco, y dando grandes saltos, se avalanzó contra el ser. pero cuando llegó a tocarle, este dijo. ¡ya¡ya¡yá¡yá! y alzando la espada, golpeó a Atómic Betty, en todas las partes de su cuerpo. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, dijo. ¡iiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaá¡iiiiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaaá! y lanzándose sobre el ser, realizó un espectacular combo, que se constaba de 100 patadas, y 200 puñetazos, a la par que iba acompañado de 400 Rayolazos Láser. pero en ese momento, el ser demoníaco dijo. ¡Power of Darknes! y de un solo movimiento, toda la plataforma, se llenó de fuego, que ascendía hacia el cielo, mientras que el Ser dijo. ¡ya¡ya¡ya¡ya¡yá! mientras de nuevo o nuevamente, el ser horrible, dió de nuevo a Atómic Betty, una samantada de espadazos por todo su cuerpo, por el que no dejaba de brotar Sangre, a gorgotones. en ese momento, Atómic Betty. dijo. ¡Power of Galactic! y en ese momento, el lugar de Batalla cambió, de repente, llendo a parar los 2 y el rey kopa, al mismísimo Kosmos. en ese momento, la táctica de Ataque, era la siguiente. mediante movimientos a gran velocidad, que el ser no pudo detectar, Atómic Betty, comenzó a repartir puñetazos y patadas, por todos los lados. luego, de las manos de Atómic Betty, comenzaron a salir Grandes Bolas de color Morado, que se hicieron mas y más Grandes. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. ¡power of tankanushu! y diciendo esto, Atómic Betty, lanzó al demonio, 7 Bolas de color morado, que dieron en él, causando una gran Explosión Atómica. en ese momento, el ser dijo. impresionante, pero no lo suficiente¡mira que bien. has elegido el Mismísimo Kosmos, para cabar tu tumba! gritó el ser, que comenzó a volar a gran velocidad hacia Betty, alzando su espada, y propinándo a la gran guardiana Galáctica, unos buenos y profundos cortes con la espada, causando grandes y profundas heridas, que comenzaron a sangrar abundantemente. pero que Atómic Betty, continuaba cara a cara delante de él. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, dijo. ¡power of Twister Galactic! en ese momento, Atómic Betty, comenzó a girár como un gran tornado Galáctico, hacia el ser. pero que el ser, vió, y de un espadazo en la espalda que la rajó de Arriba a abajo, paró el Ataque. en ese momento, el ser dijo. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja já! se te están cerrando los ojos guardiana galáctica. es que no piensas rendirte? preguntó el ser. ¡es cierto, estoy perdiendo energía¡pero una cosa te digo. maldito esvirro de Darknes¡Atómic Betty, no morirá sin Ganar! dijo la chica, casi sin aliento. en ese momento, el ser dijo. ¡permite que te ahorre el sufrimiento, maldita Peste Galáctica! dijo el ser, clavando la espada, directamente, en el pecho de la chica, dejándola paralizada, por el dolor que estaba pasando, a causa de la tremenda puñalada, que recibió en el pecho. en ese momento, el ser demoníaco, dijo. ¡power of darknes! y de repente, el ser, sacó una bola, que se puso encima de Atómic Betty. el ser dijo. te lo dije Guardiana Galáctica. nunca podrás vencer a... "SEPHIROTH" dijo el ser, activando la Bola de energía, que Explotó encima de la guardiana, haciendo que Atómic Betty, Callese, al suelo, inconsciente, y medio muerta. no. es decir, Muerta. Atómic Betty, Perdió contra Sephiroth, que la cogió con sus manos, y se la llevó hacia el Fin del mundo. cuando llegó, dijo. ¡Darknes¡he cumplido con tus deseos. aquí tienes a Atómic Betty¡muerta! dijo Sephiroth, dejando el Cadáber inerte y sin vida de Atómic Betty en el suelo, en ese momento, darknes dijo a Sephiroth. ¡bien hecho Sephiroth! te ha costado mucho derrotar a esa maldita y pestilente guardiana Galáctica llamada Atómic Betty? preguntó Darknes. nó. no me ha costado mucho. en otras palabras, no me ha costado nada. puesto, que yo hera mas fuerte que ella. por lo tanto, la famosa y linda Atómic Betty, que tanto decía ella, que era la más fuerte, de las guardianas del Kosmos, ha sido derrotada, por mí, por el gran y malvado Sephiroth. se dijo él, con un gran orgullo. en ese momento, Darknes dijo a Sephiroth. Muy Bien hecho Sephiroth. por esto, mereces una pequeña recompensa. es decir, una muy buena recompensa. dijo Darknes. de modo que puedo pedir lo que yo quiera? preguntó Sephiroth. así es sephiroth, puedes pedirme todo lo que tú quieras. asintió Darknes. en ese momento, Sephiroth, dijo. muchas gracias Darknes. pero lo único que quiero, es poder derrotar a Cloud, para poder governar su cuerpo. dijo Sephiroth. en ese momento, Darknes, dijo. de modo que es eso, lo que quieres? preguntó Darknes. así es Darknes, eso es lo que quiero. ni más, ni menos. dijo Sephiroth. de acuerdo Sephiroth, como quieras. no te decepcionaré, puedes confiar en Darknes. dijo ella. en ese momento, Darknes, dijo a Sephiroth. espera un momento, Sephiroth. voy a comunicarme con mi compañero de trabajo, Máximus IQ, para que sepa, la buena noticia, de que Atómic Betty, ha fallecido por tí. dijo Darknes. en ese momento, Sephiroth dijo a Darknes. de acuerdo Darknes, me esperaré, hasta que termines de hablar con máximus IQ. dijo Sephiroth, a darknes. en ese momento, Darknes, sacó su comunicador de volsillo, y acercándoselo a la boca, darknes dijo. ¡Máximus IQ, estás ahí? en ese momento, Máximus IQ dijo a Darknes. hola Darknes. sí, aquí me tienes. dime. que ha pasado. espero que las noticias que tengas que darme, sean buenas. dijo Máximus IQ. en ese momento, darknes dijo a Máximus IQ. no te preocupes por eso Máximus. y sí, las noticias que te voy a dar, son buenas. dijo Darknes a Máximus IQ. en ese momento, el Perro Galáctico, y malvado del universo, dijo. ¡estupendo! haber, dime las buenas noticias. dijo Máximus IQ a Darknes. en ese momento, darknes dijo a Máximus IQ. bien Máximus, ahí Van. la maldita y metomentodo de Atómic Betty, acaba de Morir, devido a que yó¡la todo poderosa y suprema de la oscuridad, Darknes, he contratado los servicios de Sephiroth, quien con sus artes mas oscuras, ha acabado por fín, con las tonterías y niñerías de Atómic Betty! dijo Darknes, al malvado supremo de la Galaxia, Máximus IQ. en ese momento, Máximus IQ, dijo. ¡excelente trabajo, por parte tuyo, Darknes! como me acabo de dar cuenta, veo que tienes el cadáber sin vida he inerte de Atómic Betty. bien hecho Darknes. ahora, nadie podrá evitar que yó, el malvado supremo de la Galaxia Máximus IQ, domine a toda la galaxia, y vuelva a destruir el cuartel Galáctico de los pocos guardianes, que queden en el Kosmos! Gracias Darknes, por las nuevas Noticias. dijo Máximus IQ, colgando la llamada Telefónica, con Darknes. en ese momento, Darknes, colgó la llamada, y después, colocó el aparato Telefónico, en la pared de su guarida. después, darknes dijo a Sephiroth. bien Sephiroth. ahora, vamos con lo tuyo. me has dicho, que quieres arreglar cuentas con Cloud. verdad? preguntó Darknes a Sephiroth. así es Darknes. solo quiero arreglar cuentas Con Cloud. yo he cumplido tu parte matando a esa Atómic Betty. ahora, cumple tu con la tuya! dijo sephiroth a Darknes. por supuesto, Sephiroth. no te preocupes, que yo voy a cumplir mi parte del trato. en ese momento, darknes, dijo a sephiroth. bien sephiroth, vamos a buscar a ese Tal Cloud, para que puedas arreglar tus cuentas con él. pero mientras tanto, voy a mandar un SMS, a los demás guardianes Galácticos, para que ellos sepan el triste destino, que ha sufrido Atómic Betty, por aberse enfrentado a Tí. vale? preguntó Darknes, a Sephiroth. ya lo mandarás después¡darknes¡ahora, quiero matar a ese maldito Cloud, para poder gobernar su cuerpo, y así matar a esa Maldita Aeris, y también cargarme a esas 2 malditas chicas, llamadas Tifa, y Yuffie, de una vez por todas! dijo Sephiroth. en ese momento, Darknes dijo. paciencia Sephiroth. ya que no tenemos a Yasmín, para interponerse en los planes oscuros de Darkmín, ni a Atómic Betty, para interponerse en los planes mas oscuros de Máximus IQ, podremos buscar tu y yó, a ese Cloud, para que puedas Arreglar tus cuentas. de acuerdo? preguntó Darknes. bien. pues vamonós. pero antes, espera un momento. dijo Sephiroth a darknes. yo me puedo esperar, todo el tiempo del mundo, Sephiroth. esto, solo depende de tí, y no depende de mí. asintió Darknes. en ese momento, sephirot, dijo a Bowser. escucha. quiero que te quedes en la Tierra, y elimines a una niña de pelo Rubio, que díscese ser la hija de Atómic Betty. si ella llegase a convertirse en una Guardiana Como su madre, podríamos meternos en grandes líos. de acuerdo? preguntó Sephiroth a Bowser. en ese momento, Bowser 2, dijo a Sephiroth. de modo que quieres que destruya a esa niña que dícese llamarse Susy Parker? preguntó Bpwser. pero en ese momento, Darknes dijo. dejarla en paz. no es un peligro Todavía, y nunca podrá superar a su difunta Madre. no la hagáis nada. no es ninguna molestia, todavía. pero no creo que pueda superarse así misma, ya que ella, creo que odia el Espacio. pobre ingenua. dijo Darknes. bien Darknes. si no es ninguna molestia, no la aremos nada. ¡yo Boy a por Cloud! dijo Sephiroth. dejemos a Darknes, que colocó el Cadáber de Betty, en una lámpara, para que hiciese bonito, y volvamos a la ciudad de Moosejaw, en donde Paloma y noah, habían llegado a un burguer Kim. en ese momento, el dependiente dijo. hola. que es lo que ván a tomar? preguntó el dependiente del burguer. en ese momento, noah parker dijo. bien, yo voy a tomar, una hanburguesa, Cuarto de libra con queso, que veo, que la han traído nueva. y de paso, tomaré con la anburguesa, unas patatas, y una super coca-cola. dijo noah. en ese momento, el dependiente, dijo. bien. y usted señorita, que bas a tomar? preguntó el dependiente. yo no voy a tomar nada, y mucho menos a costa de Betty. dijo paloma, al dependiente. en ese momento, el dependiente dijo. bien. bueno, pues la cuenta, asciende a 734,95 Euros. en total, unos 735 Euros. dijo el dependiente, a noah. en ese momento, noah dijo. bien. espere un momento, que enseguida, le doy los 735 Euros. dijo noah, mientras sacaba la libreta Electrónica de Betty, y la abría. la libreta dijo. "libreta Activada. en este momento, son las 14:20 de la Tarde del día 24 de Enero de 2099". dijo la libreta. en ese momento, noah, pulsó menú, y la libreta dijo. "introduzca su clave personal, para poder acceder al menú de operaciones". dijo la libreta. en ese momento, noah, abrió la tapa que cubría el teclado, y tecleó, el día y més del cumple de Betty. en ese momento, la libreta dijo. "¡clave de acceso Aceptada! se encuentra en el menú de operaciones. actualmente, se encuentra en la operación Ingresar dinero. para moverse por las operaciones del menú, utilice las 2 flechillas que se encuentran en el lado izquierdo de la libreta". en ese momento, noah, presionó la flecha, hacia Arriba y la libreta, anunció. "Sacar dinero". en ese momento, noah, pulsó el botón de Validar, y la libreta anunció. "por Favor, introduzca la cantidad de dinero, que desea sacar. en caso de no disponer de dicha cantidad, se le pedirá que introduzca una cantidad inferior". en ese momento, noah, tecleó en el teclado numérico. 7,3,5. después, noah, pulsó el botón de Validar, y la libreta Anunció. "Usted, ha introducido una cantidad de dinero de 735 Euros. desea sacar dicha cantidad de su cuenta Bancaria? pulse el botón de Validar, si es sí. en caso contrario, pulse el Botón de Cancelar". en ese momento, noah, pulsó el Botón de Validar, y la libreta Anunció. "Por Favor, Espere. procesando cantidad de dinero a sacar". tras unos segundos, por la bandejilla de la libreta, salieron recién creados, 735 Euros. en ese momento, la libreta, dijo. "Cantidad de 735 Euros, Sacada Con éxito de su cuenta Bancaria. Gracias por utilizar este servicio". y diciendo esto, la libreta Electrónica, se puso en modo en espera. en ese momento, noah, entregó al dependiente de la tienda, los 735 Euros, que le habían pedido, y el dependiente, dijo. muchas Gracias señor Noah. ahora, si es tan amable, siéntese en la mesa que hay a su izquierda, ya que es la única que nos queda libre. dijo el dependiente, a noah. en ese momento, noah, dijo. gracias señor, es usted muy amable. y diciendo, estas palabras, noah, junto con su amiga paloma, que no estaba muy contenta, con lo que noah, acababa de hacer, se sentaron en la mesa, que el dependiente, le había ofrecido. en ese momento, paloma le dijo. Verás noah, me temo que vas a tener que darme la libreta esa, ya que no es justo que Betty, pague, por tu cabronada. dijo paloma a noah. que me dices paloma. Darte yo esta libreta¡ni hablar¡con lo que me voy a divertir, sacándole todo el dinero a Betty Bárret, de su cuenta Bancaria¡la voy a dejar en números super Rojos. y ni tú, ni nadie en este mundo, me lo vá a impedir! gritó noah, guardándose la libreta Electrónica de Betty, en el bolsillo de su pantalón. ¡noah, no me hagas enfadar! dijo paloma, poniéndose de pié, y amenazante hacia noah. en ese momento, noah, se levantó de la mesa, y dijo a paloma, de malos modales. ¡que pasa, que te gusta esa puta de betty Bárret! he! es eso? preguntó noah a paloma. ¡no es eso, pero no te voy a permitir, que le gastes todo su dinero, ya que tu tubiste la culpa de lo que te pasó con Betty Bárret, si no hubieses sido tan cabrón, Betty Bárret, no se hubiese separado de tí! gritó paloma. en ese momento, noah dijo a Paloma. ¡pero que dices¡tu me dijiste, que Betty Bárret, estaba saliendo con otro, y que amí, no me quería! gritó noah a paloma. ¡ves como eres un inbécil¡eso te lo dije de broma, y tu te lo has tomado a la lijera! gritó paloma, a noah. en ese momento, noah dijo. ¡lo siento paloma, pero ahora, betty Bárret, va a pagar mi gran ira, por haberse ido con otro! dijo noah, sacando la libreta de nuevo. pero en ese momento, paloma, se levantó hacia el cielo, ya que ella, podía transformarse en cualquier figura que ella desease, y dijo a noah. ¡se acabó noah¡he intentado razonar con tigo por las buenas¡pero me hacabo de dar cuenta, de que eres un niño, que no atiende a razones! y no te voy a permitir, que utilices esa maldita Libreta, para hacer tu cabronada! dijo paloma a noah. en ese momento, noah, dijo. ¡adelante, paloma¡intenta algo con migo, y te enterarás de quien soy yó! dijo noah. pero en ese momento, una gran patada procedente de la guardiana Paloma, voló a gran velocidad, yendo a parar a la cabeza de noah, que solamente, calló inconsciente. en ese momento, paloma, vajó del cielo, y dijo. ¡menos lobos, niñato! y diciendo estas palabras, paloma, cogió la libreta Eléctrónica de Betty, y salió corriendo del lugar. en ese momento, paloma, comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de betty Bárret, no sin antes, hacer uso de la libreta de Betty Bárret, pero no para quitarle dinero. si no que para ingresárselo de nuevo, de la cuenta Galáctica de paloma, a la nueva cuenta de Betty Bárret. después, paloma, se guardó la libreta en el bolsillo, y dijo. ¡ahora, voy a transladarme hacia su casa, y la dejaré en el mismo sitio, en el que estaba. y diciendo estás palabras, paloma, se transladó hacia la casa de Betty, y entró por una de las ventanas abiertas. después, paloma, se metió justamente, hacia el salón comedor, y abriendo el mueble, ese que se encontraba en él, metió la libreta de nuevo, en su sitio. después, paloma, salió de la casa de Betty, no sin antes, cerrar el cajón, manteniendo la libreta de betty Bárret, a salvo de las manos de noah. mientras tanto, noah, despertó y dijo. ¡maldita niña¡todas sois unas putas¡que nada más que os gusta que os follen! en ese momento, el dependiente, dijo. aquí tienes chaval, tu comida, que me has pedido, por un valor de 735 Euros. en ese momento, noah, dijo. gracias señor. pero métase la hanburguesa por el mismísimo Culo! dijo noah, saliendo del local, y partiendo hacia la escuela de moosejaw, mientras decía. ¡si betty no vuelve con migo, haré algo más terrible que lo de la libreta! dijo noah, mientras entraba en la escuela de moosejaw. pero en ese momento, el de garita, dijo. ¡Alto! Eres tu el padre de Susy Parker! dijo el guardia. en ese momento, noah dijo. sí. soy el padre de mi hija. es que no se le nota en la cara? preguntó el chico. pues nó, ya que es una niña. pero ha decir verdad, es una niña muy lista. en ese momento, y mientras el de garita, le comentaba a noah, los progresos de su hija susy parker, ésta, salía de la escuela, con dirección hacia la casa de Betty Bárret, su casa. pero en ese momento, noah, dijo al de garita. bueno señor, ha sido un placer, haber hablado con usted. pero voy a llevar a mi hija, a su casa. porque mira, que su propia madre¡no venir a por ella¡es una irresponsable! dijo noah, mientras salía del colegio. en ese momento, noah parker, se presentó delante de su hija, y la dijo. buenas tardes, Susy. como te vá en la escuela? en ese momento, la niña dijo. ¡Papá¡cuanto tiempo, sin verte! donde has estado? preguntó Susy. bueno, he estado en otro sitio, ya que la maldita de tu madre, no ha querido que yó esté con vosotros. dijo noah, haciéndose la víctima. en ese momento, Susy, mientras caminaba con su padre, le empezó a comentar cosas sobre su madre, que era Atómic Betty, y que era más fuerte que ella, ya que en venus, la había vencido. así mismo, noah, la dijo. y piensas seguir tragándote que tu madre es Atómic Betty? preguntó noah, a susy. en ese momento, susy dijo. no es que me lo trague, si no que es verdad, noah, mi madre, es decir, tu esposa, es Atómic Betty. dijo susy, a su padre. en ese momento, noah, dijo. olle susy. te apetecería venir con migo a mi casa? preguntó noah. a tu casa? contestó susy. sí, a mi casa. no te preocupes, yo no te voy ha hacer nada malo. dijo noah. en ese momento, susy dijo. vale, iré con tigo a tu casa, noah. en ese momento, noah y susy, comenzaron ha andar hacia la casa de noah. después de 14 horas caminando, noah y susy, llegaron por fín, a la casa de este último. en ese momento, noah, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, y la giró. después, noah, abrió la puerta, y dejó paso para que susy Parker, entrara en la casa. después de que ella entrase en la casa, noah, cerró la puerta de su casa, y dijo. y bien, que te parece mi casa? en ese momento, Susy, dijo. ¡guau¡es preciosa! pero, cuanto dinero Tienes? preguntó la niña. ¡mucho, más de lo que te puedas imaginar! dijo noah, a su hija. dejemos a noah y a susy, en su casa, y volvamos a la galaxia Ninten, y al Planeta Nintendo. donde en el cual, X-5, que estaba en el palacio de Peach, dijo. bueno. me alegro de que nos hayas liberado. pero nosotros tenemos que irnos, ya que tenemos que patruyar el Kosmos. en ese momento, Esparky, dijo. venga, X-5, porqué no nos quedamos un poquito más¡es que me gusta este sitio! dijo Esparky. ¡hooo, tendrá morro el tío, no es que te guste el sitio, es que siempre tienes comida! jeje, jeje, jeje, jeje, jeje. en ese momento, mario dijo. Sabéis, estaba pensando. vosotros, no tenéis a alguien que patruye con Vosotros? preguntó Mario. en ese momento, X-5, dijo. sí mario. tenemos a la Capitana. o mas bien dicho, tenemos a Atómic Betty. dijo X-5. en ese momento, la princesa Peach, dijo. pero es fuerte esa chica? preguntó Peach. así es, es muy fuerte. pero en ese momento, un mensaje de texto, llegó a todos los dispositivos de los guardianes, y al de X-5. en ese momento, X-5, abrió el mensaje, y lo leélló. en ese momento, X-5, dijo. ¡noooooooooó¡esto es terrible! dijo X-5. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡que es lo que pasa! X-5 dijo. Esparky, tengo que decirte algo muy terrible! Esparky dijo. ¡habla de una vez¡no me dejes con la intriga! gritó Esparky. X-5 dijo. de acuerdo¡tu lo has querido! en ese momento, X-5, dijo. ¡verás esparky, con gran dolor de mi disco Duro, tengo que informarte, de que la Capitana, Atómic Betty¡ha fallecido, hace un Rato! dijo X-5. ¡no es posible, quien la ha matado! gritó Esparky. según mis informes, a la capitana, la ha matado Sephiroth, que es un ser demoníaco! gritó X-5. en ese momento, Esparky, se derrumbó en el suelo del palacio de Peach, y dijo. ¡capitana, porqué tubiste que morir! dijo Esparky, mientras no paraba de llorar. en ese momento, Mario, Luigi y Peach trataban de consolarle, diciéndole. verás esparky, si lloras, la muerte de la capitana, como la llamáis, habrá sido en vano. ahora, tenéis que ser fuertes, y pensar. la capitana, ha muerto, tratando de vencer a sephiroth. en ese momento, y volviendo a la casa de Betty, paloma, leélló el SMS, que Tankanushu, había mandado a los guardianes Galácticos, ya que él, si se enteró de que había fallecido alguien. en ese momento, Paloma, al leér el mensaje, se derrumbó, en el suelo del piso, y se puso a llorar. en ese mismo momento, la puerta de la casa de Betty, se abrió, y alguien, con el pelo moreno, y unas gafas, a la vez que tenía una ropa de detective, con una pajarita Roja, entró en la casa. después, y tras cerrar la puerta, pudo ver a paloma, sentada en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. en ese momento, Shinichi Kudo, dijo a paloma. paloma, que es lo que te pasa. porque lloras? preguntó Kudo. en ese momento, paloma dijo. verás Shinichi, acabo de recibir un triste mensaje en mi brazalete, por parte de larguirucho Tankanushu, en el que dice, que Atómic Betty, ha muerto hace 1 hora. dijo paloma, sin parar de llorar. en ese momento, Kudo dijo. ¡no me lo puedo creer¡pero, quien la ha matado! gritó kudo. en ese momento, Paloma, dijo. según el SMS de Nushu, la ha matado, un Tal Sephiroth, que no se ni quien és. pero que Atómic Betty, trató de vencerlo. pero, él, era mucho más fuerte que ella, y acabó con su Vida. dijo Paloma. en ese momento, Kudo dijo. ¡no te apures, esto, puede arreglarlo, Sonic. dijo Kudo. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. pues dile que venga, y que lo Arregle. en ese mismo instante, conan dijo. ¡sonic Puercoespín, ven enseguida, te lo ruego! gritó kudo. en ese mismo instante, un gran resplandor Azul, apareció en torno a la mesa del salón comedor, y frenando su velocidad, dijo. ¡aquí estoy! cual es el problema? preguntó el Erizo Azulado. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. verás Sonic, necesito que traigas de vuelta a Atómic Betty, ya que ha muerto, hace una hora. dijo paloma. aparte de eso, yo...yo...yo...yo...no...no...no...pu...pu...puedo...vivir...sin... mejor, lo dejamos. dijo Sonic, interrumpiendo a paloma. bien, esto tiene fácil solucción. pero para eso, necesito, tener el cadáver de Betty, aquí. si no tengo el cadáber de Betty, no puedo hacer nada. dijo Sonic. en ese momento, conan dijo. y bien, quien va a buscar el Cadáber de Betty Bárret? preguntó conan. en ese momento, Sonic dijo. bien, el resucitador, funcionará, solamente, si el cadáber de Atómic Betty, lo tráe la persona, que quiera a Atómic Betty. en ese momento, paloma dijo. De acuerdo Sonic, yo te traeré el cadáber de Betty, me cueste lo que me cueste. dijo paloma. en ese momento, y mientras paloma, cambiaba su traje a un traje de color Verde y blanco con la chapa de Guardián Galáctico, una niña de pelo negro, mas baja que paloma, dijo. ¡i yó iré con tigo, vayas a donde Vayas! ya que soy tu guardaespaldas, y no pienso fallar en mi misión, como la otra Vez! dijo la niña, que porcierto, se llamaba Juanita. en ese momento, Atómic Paloma, junto con su guardaespaldas Juanita, dijo. estaré de vuelta con el cadáver de Atómic Betty, lo antes posible! dijo paloma, alzando el buelo, directamente hacia el Kosmos, seguida de cerca, por juanita, que se fue con ella. hacia las misteriosas profundidades del Kosmos.

Capítulo 8. en Busca del cadáber de Atómic Betty, esté donde esté.

en ese mismo momento, sonic Puercoespín, se quedó esperando junto con conan edogawa, la llegada de Paloma, junto con juanita, que habían ido hacer una pequeña Misión. no mejor dicho, gran misión. dejemos moosejaw, y vallamos, hacia el Kosmos. donde en el cual, la guardiana paloma, junto con juanita, su guardaespaldas, dijo. bien, ya estamos en el Kosmos. ahora, por donde empezamos a buscar? preguntó Paloma, a juanita. en ese momento, juanita dijo. bien, pues podemos empezar a buscarla, por los planetas más cercanos al sol. es decir, Mercurio y Venus. aunque, no creo que estén en Mercurio y en Venus, ya que esos 2 planetas, no pueden tener Vida, devido a que uno, no tiene atmósfera, y el otro, es abrasador, devido a su efecto invernadero. en ese momento, Paloma dijo a su guardaespaldas. estoy pensando, en ir directamente, hacia donde vive Darknes, ya que seguramente, hamos, es más que seguro, que Atómic Betty, es decir, su cadáver, se encuentra allí. dijo paloma. en ese momento, juanita dijo. ¡espera un momento, no podemos ir allí, sin antes hablar con Tankanushu, ya que tankanushu, deve darnos las cordenadas exactas. pero para hablar con Larguirucho Tankanushu, devemos sumergirnos en Venus, ya que él, se encuentra allí, en estos momentos. además de eso, no vá a ser tan fácil, encontrar a Betty, ya que antes, deveremos pasar por muchos Planetas del sistema Coveri, y del sistema Sylen. dijo juanita. en ese momento, paloma dijo. bueno, de momento, vamos a meternos de lleno en Venus, y a hablar con larguirucho Tankanushu. dijo Paloma. en ese momento, la guardiana Paloma, y juanita, comenzaron a volar hacia Venus, atravesando su densa Atmósfera Tóxica, llena de nuves, que estaban empapadas de Ácido de Azufre, y Ácido Sulfúrico. por fín, las 2 chicas, es decir. Paloma, y juanita, Aterrizaron por fín, en la superficie del Planeta Venus. en ese momento, y rodeadas por una Aplastante Atmósfera de Dióxido de carbono, juanita dijo a paloma. bien, ahora, deves seguirme, hasta la guarida de larguirucho Tankanushu, que se encuentra 300 Metros, más adelante. en ese momento, Paloma, junto con juanita, comenzaron a andar hacia la guarida de larguirucho tankanushu. en ese momento, y mientras caminaban hacia la guarida de Tankanushu, paloma dijo. nó se porqué estoy llendo en busca del cadáber de Atómic Betty. dijo paloma. en ese momento, juanita, dijo. pues. muy sencillo, es porque estás enamorada de Atómic Betty. dijo juanita. ¡eso es mentira¡yo no estoy enamorada de Betty! dijo paloma. venga, no me puedes engañar, te gusta esa chica. verdad? preguntó juanita. bueno, pues, sí. pero no quiero que se lo digas, cuando la encontremos, si la encontramos. dijo Atómic Paloma, con lágrimas en los ojos. en ese momento, Juanita, dijo. no te apures, ya verás como todo sale bien, y la encontramos. aunque nos tengamos que recorrer todos los sistemas y Planetas. dijo juanita. en ese mismo instante, ya que les separaban pocos metros, la figura de un magestuoso palacio, se alzaba sobre el Monte Maxwey, la montaña mas alta de Venus. en ese momento, juanita dijo. mira, el monte Maxwey, el monte más alto de Venus. hacía tiempo, que no lo veía. de repente, la figura de un bicho todo de color Rojo, con un kimono negro y una especie de traje verde dijo. ¡haaaaaaá! bienvenidos a mi palacio, en el monte Maxwey. veo que me andábáis buscando. verdad? en ese momento, juanita dijo. así es, señor nushu. necesitamos tu ayuda, ya que sin tu ayuda, no podremos encontrar... yá lo sé, el cadáber de la famosa Guardiana que pereció a manos de Sephiroth! no es eso? preguntó nushu. así es, señor nushu. dijo Atómic Paloma. en ese momento, tankanushu, dijo a las 2. ¡haaaaá! pasad, tengo una sorpresa para bosotras. dijo tankanushu. en ese momento, Atómic Paloma, y Juanita, entraron al palacio, acompañadas por tankanushu. después, tankanushu dijo a las 2. bien, quiero presentaros, al antiguo Almirante Degill, ya que él, os vá ayudar, a encontrar a esa chica, o al menos su cadáber. dijo tankanushu. en ese momento, del interior de la cocina, surgió la figura diminuta de una carpa de color naranja, y que lucía el uniforme de la policía Galáctica. en ese instante, la carpa dijo. hola, Atómic Paloma, y juanita. menos mal que os encuentro. dijo la carpa. en ese instante, juanita dijo. Almirante Degill, como me alegro de volver a Verle, con vida! se alegró juanita. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. bueno, hola Degill, me alegro de volver a verle. pero donde ha estado? preguntó Atómic Paloma. bueno, he estado en el otro mundo, ya que me dió un infarto, cuando iba con mis compañeros Galácticos. y de paso, me he encontrado Con Atómic Betty, ya que he pasado mucho tiempo, en el otro mundo, justo cuando Atómic Betty, ha entrado en él. lo cual¡me ha extrañado mucho, ya que ella, era la más fuerte del Kosmos. dijo degill. sí, pero nadie es mas fuerte que Sephiroth, dijo Juanita. aun así, me alegra saber, que Atómic Betty, intentó por todos los medios, acabar con Sephiroth, pero no lo consiguió, ya que Sephiroth, se valió de tretas sucias, para matar a Atómic Betty. dijo juanita. en ese momento, Tankanushu, dijo. también sé, que Atómic Betty, se transformó en su propia universidad, para intentar hacer creér a los chicos y chicas, que había una chica más, cosa, que no se lo voy a reprochar, porque ella, hizo lo correcto. dijo tankanushu. en ese momento, paloma dijo a tankanushu. señor nushu. como ha vuelto degill a la vida? en ese momento, tankanushu, dijo. muy sencillo, pequeña niña Atómica. resulta, que seguí todos los pasos del almirante, cuando lo era, y ví que le dió un infarto, y calló muerto. pero como esto se está complicando, ya que el Malvado Máximus IQ, se ha enterado por Darknes, que Atómic Betty, su ribal mas directa, había muerto, decidí, resucitar a degill, detectando el ky espiritual. es decir, la fuerza espiritual. pero como Atómic Betty, no aprendió en su tiempo a obtener fuerza Espiritual, no podemos resucitarla con el Ky, puesto que no lo tiene. dijo nushu. ya, ya veo. pero podemos dar con su cuerpo? preguntó juanita. teóricamente, no devería ser difícil, ya que no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí. pero eso sí, tendréis que enfrentaros a Sephiroth. y no solo hay que acabar con uno, si no que hay que acabar con 2 Sephiroths. dijo tankanushu. en ese momento, degill dijo a las 2 guardianas. lo que nushu, quiere explicaros, es que sephiroth, es capaz de reproducir copias, con su misma fuerza, y tácticas oscuras. por tanto, si tenemos que acabar con sephiroth, es mejor que acabemos con el original, de este modo, las copias, que tenga sephiroth, desaparecerán. dijo degill. en ese momento, tankanushu dijo. bien, devéis partir yá, antes de que sea demasiado Tarde. dijo tankanushu. en ese momento, juanita dijo. bien, nos vamos, gracias Tankanushu, por tu ayuda. dijo juanita. en ese momento, degill, dijo. ¡esperad, yo voy con vosotros, ya que os tengo que guiar, por el Kosmos, para dár con Atómic Betty, y rescatar su cadáber de las garras de Darknes! gritó degill, uniéndose a las 2 guardianas. en ese momento, Atómic Paloma, dijo. ¡bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder! vamos a por Atómic Betty, y a resucitarla! gritó paloma, mientras se montaban en la nave, del almirante Degill, junto con degill. dejemos que las 2 chicas, junto con degill, emprendan su viaje, y volvamos a la guarida de Darknes. en la cual, Darknes, con el cadáber de Atómic Betty, colgado de la lámpara, y viendo que se estaba poniendo negruzco de putrefacción, y empezaba a oler Mal, decidió, meterlo en una cámara criogénica, para parar la putrefacción, del cadáber, nada más, que para poder conservarlo, por toda la eternidad, como un gran recuerdo de la victoria de Sephiroth. en ese momento, Sephiroth, dijo a Darknes. oye Darknes. porqué no lo tiras por el espacio. no vés que se está pudriendo? y empieza a oler mal? dijo sephiroth. en ese momento, darknes, dijo a sephiroth. escucha sephiroth. he hestado hablando con Cloud, pero me ha dicho, que no quiere luchar con tigo, ya que es una pérdida de tiempo, y que mientras no estés en su mundo, no tiene porqué luchar. dijo darknes. ¡pero yo si quiero arreglar cuentas con Cloud¡y si no viene él, mandaré copias mías a su mundo, para que lo encuentren. dijo Sephiroth, a darknes. bueno Sephiroth. eso ya es cosa tuya, ya que yó ya he cumplido mi parte del trato. en ese momento, alguien llamado Darkmín dijo a Darknes. ¡señorita Darknes. yo, Darkmín, necesito hablar con usted. puede atenderme? preguntó la mujer oscura a Darknes. en ese momento Darknes dijo. por supuesto. que es lo que quieres? preguntó Darknes. verá señorita Darknes. no creé usted, que todo esto, no se irá al traste, si nuevos Guardianes Galácticos Aparecen y lo chafan todo? preguntó Darkmín. a donde quieres llegar Darkmín? preguntó Darknes. a nada. solamente, quiero advertirle de los guardianes Galácticos. yo, he estado estudiando sus movimientos, y siempre suelen ganar las Batallas, escepto Atómic Betty, que ha muerto. pero quiero advertirla, de que hay más guardianes Galácticos, como por ejemplo, esos 2 compañeros de Atómic Betty. esto. como se llamaban? preguntó Darkmín. no eran esos 2 metomentodo. he, X-5 y Esparky? preguntó Darknes. ¡exacto! esos 2, pueden llegar, y pueden joder tus planes, y los de Máximus IQ. no quiere que me ponga al margen de esto, y pare a esos guardianes Galácticos? preguntó Darkmín. en ese momento, Darknes dijo. ¡está bién Darkmín. Evita que esos guardianes Galácticos, lleguen hacia donde se encuentra el Cadáber de Betty. si Atómic Betty resucitase de entre los muertos, podríamos todos meternos en un grán lío. dijo darknes. Bien Darknes, tu me has contratado, y yó, cumpliré tus deseos. dijo Darkmín. dejemos la guarida de Darknes, y volvamos a la nave de Degill. en ese momento, degíll dijo. bien chicas. veréis, tenemos que dirigirnos, hacia la parte más elada de la nube de Hoort, y meternos, casi, en el final del sistema Solar, ya que hay un agujero de color Negro, pero que he oido por parte de Tankanushu, que son agujeros de gusano, hacia otras partes del Kosmos. en ese momento, Atómic Paloma, dijo a degill. usted, está seguro de lo que está diciendo? señor? preguntó Paloma. seguro, dijo degill. ahora mismo, devemos estar en el Cinturón de asteroides, casi llegando al cinturón de Kuiper. dijo degill. pero en ese mismo momento, juanita, dijo a degill. y si cogemos ese agujero que nos translada directamente, a la nube de hoort? no valdría? preguntó juanita. sí, si llegamos casi al final de la nube de hoort, que es donde se encuentra el Agujero negro, que tiene que llevarnos al cinturón helado de Kuicon. dijo degill. en ese momento, paloma, dijo. ¡probémoslo! dijo paloma. y diciendo estas palabras, degill, dirigió su nave, hacia el agujero que se encontraba en el cinturón de Kuiper, metiéndose en él. en un par de segundos, la nave de degill, junto con sus 3 tripulantes, se allaron en el final de la nube de hoort. en ese momento, degill dijo. ¡vaya, hemos llegado más rápido de lo que esperábamos! dijo el almirante. en ese mismo momento, Paloma dijo. bien, vamos bien. pero en ese momento, el Agujero que se encontraba en los límites de la nube de Hoort, engulló la nave de degill, junto con los 3 tripulantes, haciéndo que estos, fueran a parar a otra parte del kosmos. en ese momento, se pudo leer un cartel, que ponía. Cinturón Helado de Kuicón. en ese momento, Degill, dijo. bien, hemos llegado. pero ahún, nos queda muchísimo, para encontrar, la guarida de Darknes. ahora deveremos pasar, por el sistema de planetas de Concure. y he de advertir, que todos los planetas del sistema de Concure, son planetas Gigantes o gaseosos. por lo que hay que tener mucho cuidado, ya que sus fuerzas gravitatorias, varían. algunos, tienen fuerzas Gravitatorias superiores a los 50 M/S2. y otros las tienen, superiores a los 100 M/S2. dijo degill. en ese momento, la nave, de degill, entró decidida, al sistema de planetas de concure, donde comenzaron a notarse las atracciones Gravitatorias de los planetas, que empezaron a tirar de la nave, hacia sus órvitas, a medida que la nave, iba pasando como podía por los planetas. finalmente, la nave, pudo escapar de las fuerzas gravitatorias superiores a los 50 M/S2. pero en cuanto la nave, comenzó a ser Atraída hacia las órvitas de los Planetas que tenían fuerzas gravitatorias superiores a los 100 M/S2, aquello, comenzó a ser más complicado, ya que la nave de degill, perdió totalmente el control, y iba directa, hacia uno de los gigantes gaseosos, para precipitarse con él, si no hacían algo pronto. en ese momento, Degill, activó el botón de color Azúl de su nave. en ese momento, del interior de la puerta de abajo de su nave, salió un módulo de transporte, que funcionaba como una nave auxiliar, en casos de emergencia. en ese momento, degill dijo. ¡vamos, no tenemos tiempo¡deprisa, metéos las 2 en este módulo de emergencia! gritó degill. en ese momento, Paloma y juanita, acompañadas de Degill, entraron en la nave auxiliar, justo en el mismo momento, en el que la nave de degill, se precipitó contra el planeta, provocando una fuerte explosión, devido a que la Atmósfera de ese planeta, era demasiado fuerte. en ese momento, la nave auxiliar de degill, consiguió, escapar de los demás planetas del sistema de concure. finalmente, degill dijo. bueno¡hemos salido por los pelos del sistema de planetas de Concure! dijo degill. pero realmente, echaré de menos a mi nave, que se ha precipitado contra el planeta 043, Jánore. en ese momento, degill dijo. bien, hemos pasado el cinturón helado de kuicón. ahora deveremos llegar a las nuves de Magallanes, que es una Galaxia vecina, de la vía Láctea. dijo degill. ¡eso es imposible! dijo paloma. ¡las nuves de Magayanes, están super lejos de la vía láctea! gritó paloma de nuevo. ¡nunca, digas a nada, que es imposible! dijo juanita. en ese momento, la nave Auxiliar de degill, comenzó a aumentar velocidad, hasta que finalmente, la nave de degill, alcanzó la velocidad luz, llegando en un Santiamén, a las nubes de Magallanes, como degill, había previsto. pero en ese momento, juanita, dijo a degill. y bien, ahora, a donde tenemos que ir? preguntó juanita. bien, bien. ahora, tenemos que llegar a la Galaxia Ninten, ya que la guarida, de darknes, se encuentra Allí. dijo degill. en ese momento, Atómic Paloma dijo. ¡la galaxia Ninten? que galaxia es esa? preguntó paloma. bueno, se explicó degill. es una galaxia Más, de las muchas que pueblan el Kosmos. y además¡tenemos suficiente conbustible para llegar a ella! dijo degill. pero en ese momento, alguien dijo. ¡lo siento, pero no puedo permitiros, que avancéis más! dijo una voz. en ese momento, degill, dijo. ¡muy bien¡muéstrate, o tendremos que obligarte a hacerlo! dijo degill. en ese momento, en el interior de la nave, se mostró la figura de la princesa yasmín, oscura, que les dijo. ¡vaya, vaya¡de modo que sois más de esos apestosos guardianes Galácticos, que queréis recuperar el cadáber de Atómic Betty. verdad? preguntó Darkmín. en ese momento, degill, dijo. ¡pero tu no estabas muerta! gritó degill. lo siento, cara de pez, pero las cosas, no son siempre, como uno se las espera! y para tu desgracia¡estoy viva! gritó Darkmín. en ese momento, Atómic Paloma, dijo. ¡no por mucho tiempo, no te vas a salir con la tuya! gritó paloma. lo siento, guardiana Galáctica, pero no quiero pelear con vosotros. pero creo, que sí hay alguien, que creo que quiere arreglar cuentas con degill. dijo darkmín. en ese momento, alguien dijo. ¡vaya, vaya¡mira a quien tenemos aquí¡tenemos a esa rata escurridiza de degill! dijo la chica. ¡ho, nó¡es pontifidora¡como has conseguido escapar! preguntó degill. ¡eso no es asunto tuyo¡escoge tu arma, aliento de pez¡tu pelearás con migo, maldito gusano, mientras que las 2 chicas, que seguro que son tus próximas novias, pelearán con Darkmín! dijo pontifidora. ¡ya basta¡no tengo novia, pontifidora! dijo degill. pero en ese momento, los 2, pontifidora y degill, se enzarzaron en una gran batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, mienras las 2 chicas, es decir, Atómic Paloma y su guarda espaldas Juanita, dijeron a Darkmín. ¡ahora sí, darkmín, vamos a pelear enserio¡vamos a rescatar a Atómic Betty, de las garras de Darknes, y tu no nos lo vas a impedir! gritaron las 2 chicas. ¡eso ya lo veremos, malditas guardianas Galácticas! gritó Darkmín! en ese momento, comenzó una Batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, entre Darkmín, contra Paloma y juanita, como nunca antes, se había visto. y mientras Degill, estaba sacudiendo a pontifidora por todas las partes de su cuerpo, con una barra de hierro mágica, que se convertía en cualquier arma, Darkmín y las 2 chicas, tubieron también su propia batalla, en la que volaron ostias, puñetazos y patadas, a la par de Rayos oscuros, que lanzaba Darkmín, contra las 2 chicas, pero que no eran suficientes, para derrotar a 2 chicas, que podían convertirse en cualquier cosa. finalmente, y después de 9 horas peleando, pontifidora, fue derrotada por degill, y darkmín, fue derrotada por las 2 chicas, que habían ganado la batalla, de una patada cada una, en el estómago. en ese momento, Darkmín dijo. ¡sabed, que aún no hemos terminado¡nos volveremos a ver en el reino de la oscuridad! y diciendo estas palabras, darkmín y pontifidora, desaparecieron de la vista de ellos. en ese momento, y por culpa de la gran lucha, que habían tenido, las 2 chicas, con Darkmín, y degill, con pontifidora, no se dieron cuenta, de que un Agujero negro masivo, había absorvido la nave, y habían ido a parar al planeta Nintendo, ya que habían atravesado la Galaxia, y habían caido en un lugar, desolador. en ese momento, Paloma, dijo. donde se supone que estamos? preguntó. en ese momento, degill, dijo. no lo sé, no tengo ni idea, de donde hemos ido a parar. pero lo que si es seguro, es que esto no es muy alegre que se diga. dijo degill. en ese momento, juanita, dijo. bien, de acuerdo con mis observaciones, estamos en un castillo, que está rodeado por laba y fuego, por todas las partes. dijo la chica. en ese momento, una tortuga de color verde, pasó por delante de ellos, y les dijo. bienvenidos a las tierras del malvado Bowser 2, el segundo rey Kopa. en ese momento, Degill dijo. ¡algo ha fallado en las cordenadas de la nave, ya que hemos aterrizado en un planeta muy Raro! dijo Degill. en ese momento, la tortuga verde dijo. así es, pez. habéis aterrizado en la Galaxia Ninten, y habéis ido a caer al planeta Nintendo, y este es el castillo del malvado Bowser 2, el segundo rey Kopa. dijo la tortuga verde. en ese momento, paloma, dijo. ¡y donde está el rey kopa? pero en ese momento, una voz dijo. está de misión, ya que le he dicho, que se quede en el planeta Tierra. dijo una voz demoníaca. en ese momento, degill, dijo. ¡te digo lo mismo, que le dije a Darkmín¡quiero que te muestres! gritó degill. en ese momento, la voz dijo. como tu quieras. maldito pez. dijo la voz. y en ese momento, la persona, que no se mostraba, en un santiamén, se mostró ante degill, y las guardianas Galácticas. en ese momento, Degill, dijo. ¡oh, nó¡no puede ser¡es, Sephiroth! digo degill, asustado. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡tú¡tú has matado a Atómic Betty¡porqué lo hiciste! dijo Atómic Paloma. era una molestia para mis planes. y para los de Máximus IQ. así que no tube otro remedio. dijo Sephiroth. en ese momento, Paloma dijo a Sephiroth. ¡no tienes corazón! eres un ser demoníaco! gritó paloma. gracias. de todas formas, deverías haber visto, como murió Atómic Betty. murió suplicándome que acabase con su miserable Vida. y yó, tan gustosamente, la complací, librándola para siempre de su sufrimiento. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! se reía Sephiroth. en ese momento, Degill dijo a Sephiroth. ¡eres un mentiroso¡Atómic Betty, nunca te suplicaría que acabaras con ella! dijo degill. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! se rió Sephiroth. es cierto, maldito Pez, Atómic Betty, no me suplicó que acabara con ella, ya que no la quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo. ella, solamente, me dijo, que no iba a morir, sin ganar. pero era tan orgullosa, se creía que podía ganar al gran Sephiroth, que se tropezó con el filo de mi espada, entrándole por delante del pecho, y saliéndole por detrás de la espalda. así fue como la Todopoderosa Atómic Betty, cabó su propia Tumba. ¡ya basta¡sephiroth, prepárate para morir¡yo voy a ser quien te derrote! dijo Paloma, de mala leche, ante Sephiroth. en ese momento, Sephiroth dijo. en serio? Adelante, pues, si tu quieres. Atómic Betty, no me duró ni 20 minutos de pié. haber cuanto me duras tú, antes de que yó te mate, como hice con tu amiga! dijo sephiroth. en ese momento, paloma, se puso de mala leche, y alzándo uno de sus puños, dijo. ¡Maldito Esvirro del Mal¡voy a machacarte, para siempre! gritó paloma. pero en ese momento, juanita dijo. ¡quieta¡seré yó, la que se enfrente a Sephiroth! gritó Juanita. ¡no, ni hablar¡no te voy a permitirte que mates tu a sephiroth! quieres que te mate tal y como hizo con Atómic Betty? preguntó Paloma. verás paloma, Atómic Betty, no es nada comparado con migo. ¡además, que no hay más que hablar¡yo seré quien se enfrente a Sephiroth, y no tú! gritó juanita. en ese momento, degill dijo a paloma. en eso, tiene Razón juanita, Paloma. es ella, la que deve enfrentarse a Sephiroth! dijo degill. ¡pero almirante, no puedo permitirla que... dijo paloma. ¡no hay más que hablar, Paloma. ¡juanita, será quien derrote a Sephiroth! dijo degill. ¡de eso nada, quiero vengar la muerte de una amiga mía! gritó paloma. en ese momento, degill dijo. ¡vá, Déjala juanita, que paloma se enfrente a Sephiroth, es igual de testaruda que Atómic Betty! dijo degill. ¡pero almirante degill, y que pasa si sephiroth Mata a Paloma? preguntó juanita. no creo que sephiroth, pueda matar a paloma, ya que ella, puede transformarse en la persona, que puede derrotar a sephiroth. pero mientras juanita y degill, hablaban de Paloma, esta dijo. ¡muy bien Sephiroth¡ahora vamos a pelear en serio! gritó Atómic Paloma. bien. será un gran placer, mandarte al otro mundo, tal y como hice con Atómic Betty. dijo Sephiroth. ¡de eso nada, porque no voy a ser yó, la que pelée contra tí! si no. "Yó, seré el que pelée contra tí". dijo la voz de Cloud, ya que paloma, se había transformado en Cloud. en ese momento, Sephiroth, dijo. ¡vaya, vaya! mira a quien tenemos aquí¡pero si es mi gran enemigo, Cloud¡por fín te dignas a aparecer! dijo sephiroth. ¡cállate, maldito Sephiroth¡no te voy a perdonar, que hayas matado a una de las mejores guardianas Galácticas que protegían el Kosmos¡esto me lo vás a pagar! dijo Cloud. eso ya lo veremos, maldito Cloud. al fín, voy a conquistar tu cuerpo, tal y como me merezco! dijo Sephiroth, alzando su gran espada, de color Plateada. en ese momento, Cloud, dijo. ¡en guardia, maldito ser demoníaco! dijo cloud, sacando también su espada. en ese momento, Sephiroth, dijo. ¡Basta¡ahora verás! dijo sephiroth. en ese momento, cloud, y sephiroth, comenzaron a dar grandes saltos hacia el cielo, y comenzaron a chocar las espadas, unas con otras, a la par que los 2 contrincantes, saltaban cada vez más alto. en ese momento, el malvado sephiroth, dijo a cloud, con su espada, chocando la de él. ¡te voy a mandar al otro mundo Cloud, al igual que aré con Paloma, degill, y juanita, y le harán companía a Atómic Betty, que se encuentra muy sola! digo el malvado sephiroth. en ese momento, Cloud dijo. ¡ya vasta Sephiroth¡no te voy a dejar Ganar esta Batalla. a lo mejor, eres tú quien le hace companía a Atómic Betty en el Otro mundo! dijo Cloud, dando una Voltereta en el Aire, colocádose detrás de Sephiroth. en ese momento, de nuevo, comenzaron los saltos hacia arriba de los 2 contrincantes, a la par que chocaban de nuevo sus espadas. en ese momento, Cloud dijo. ¡se acabó Sephiroth¡estás muerto, de sobras¡ahora Verás! dijo cloud, alzándose hacia Arriba del todo. pero justo antes de que pudiese clavar su espada en Sephiroth, éste, se percató de la gran jugada de cloud, y le bloqueó el Ataque, y continuó la pelea entre espadas. pero en ese momento, Cloud, comenzó a brillar, de una luz blanca muy fuerte. en ese momento, Cloud, se acercó a Sephiroth, con la luz blanca, y dijo. ¡ahora, te voy a destruir, maldito sephiroth! dijo Cloud, acercándose lo suficiente hacia sephiroth, de tal forma, que este, no pudo escapar de la luz, ya que en el lugar en el que estaban, no había espacio, para casi nada. en ese momento, Sephiroth, haciendo uso de su gran espada, trató de intentar protegerse de la gran luz, pero era imposible, por lo que la luz Blanca y potente de Cloud, dió de lleno al malvado sephiroth, que este dijo. ¡noooooooooooooooooó¡esto no ha terminado, volveremos a vernos, muy pronto, te lo aseguro, maldito Cloud! dijo sephiroth, intentando huir de la zona de batalla. pero en ese momento, Cloud dijo. ¡no lo creo Sephiroth¡no creo que nos veamos de nuevo, ya que te voy a matar! dijo Cloud, ensartando la espada suya, directamente en el pecho de Sephiroth, haciendo que una potente luz Blanca, surgiese de la nada. deslumbrando toda la estancia. cuando la luz, fuerte, cesó, Degill, dijo. ¡es imposible¡sephiroth, ha desaparecido! en ese momento, la figura de cloud, volvió a cambiar hacia la de paloma, que dijo. ¡se acabó la amenaza Galáctica¡solamente, queda en el suelo, su espada¡y con ella, atravesaré a Darknes, y a todo el que intente impedirnos, el rescate de Atómic Betty! gritó paloma, mientras intentaba encontrar una solucción, a sus preguntas, de porqué, se allaban en el planeta Nintendo. en ese momento, la guardaespaldas juanita, dijo a degill. oye degill, a donde tenemos que ir ahora? preguntó juanita al almirante. en ese momento, Degill, dijo. veréis chicas. ahora debemos dirigirnos al reino de las setas, ya que deberemos dar con Esparky, y X-5, para que ellos, nos puedan ayudar, en la Búsqueda de Atómic Betty, se encuentre donde se encuentre. dijo degill. en ese momento Atómic Paloma, dijo. ¡el almirante degill, tiene Razón¡vayamos al reino de las Setas, ya que deberemos encontrar a X-5, y a Esparky! ordenó Atómic Paloma. en ese momento, Juanita dijo. bien, pero por qué camino tiramos, ya que esto, contiene cuatro caminos. dijo juanita. en ese momento, el almirante degill, dijo a las 2 chicas. bien, según estoy viendo ahora, devemos tirar por el camino, ese que conduce hacia el Este del reino de kopa. en ese momento, Atómic Paloma, dijo. si te refieres a ese camino, que lo rodea un henorme puente, en el que debajo de él, hay mucha laba¡no creo que sea una buena idea! gritó paloma. en ese momento, el almirante degill, dijo. ¡ya lo sé, que no es una buena idea, pero no tenemos otra opción¡necesitamos salir de este maldito Reino! dijo degill. en ese momento, juanita dijo. el almirante, tiene razón hermanita¡cojamos ese camino! dijo juanita. en ese momento, juanita, Atómic Paloma y Degill, comenzaron a andar por el camino, que conducía hacia el Este del Reino de Kopa. mientras nuestras 2 amigas y su almirante, continuaban andando por un camino lleno de muchas piedras y arena, y que además, estaban andando bajo un Sol Abrasador, una figura femenina de pelo castaño, que vestía un traje de color Amarillo con dos flores, una en la parte de sus pechos, del traje, y otra en la corona, dijo. ¡hola, bienvenidos al planeta nintendo! mi nombre es Daisy, y soy la princesa de Sarasalán. dijo la chica. en ese momento, Degill, dijo a la chica. hola, mi nombre es Degill, y como puedes Ver, soy un pez. dijo degill. en ese momento, Daisy dijo a las 2 chicas. disculpad, pero no se vuestros nombres. cuales Son? preguntó Daisy. en ese mismo momento, las 2 chicas, dijeron. yo soy juanita, y soy una guardaEspaldas Espacial. dijo juanita. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. yo, soy Atómic Paloma, y soy una Guardiana Galáctica, aunque no mejor que Atómic Betty, la chica, que ha muerto. dijo paloma. en ese momento, Daisy dijo. hajám. y se puede saber, que hacéis en estos parajes? preguntó Daisy, a los perdidos. degill, dijo a Daisy. pues verás chica. nosotros estamos buscando la manera de llegar al reino de las setas, para encontrar a Esparky, y a X-5, guardianes Galácticos, de la tripulación de Atómic Betty. dijo degill. en ese momento, Daisy, dijo. no conozco a esa tal Atómic Betty. pero si lo que estáis buscando, es el palacio de mi Amiga, la Princesa Peach, venid con migo, y yó os llevaré. dijo Daisy. en ese momento, Degill, juanita, y Atómic Paloma, dijeron a la Vez. de acuerdo señorita, iremos con tigo, hacia el reino de las Setas. dijeron los 3, a la vez. en ese momento, La princesa Daisy, dijo. Estupendo, entonces, venid con migo. en ese momento, las 2 guardianas Galácticas, y su almirante, acompañados por la Princesa Daisy, del reino de Sarasalán, comenzaron a caminar, hacia el Oeste del reino de kopa, atravesando el desolador y abrasador desierto. finalmente, y después de haber caminado casi 30 horas ininterrumpidas, la princesa Daisy, dijo. ¡hemos llegado! dijo Daisy. en ese momento, Juanita, pudo ver con gran alegría, como una gran y estensa pradera de color verde, se extendía hacia el horizonte. en ese momento, el vaporoso anbiente del desierto, comenzó a disminuir, hacia unas temperaturas más aceptables para la vida. en ese momento, Daisy dijo. seguid caminando, aún, no hemos llegado al palacio de Peach! dijo Daisy, comenzando de nuevo la caminata. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡ya estamos más cerca cada Vez, Aguanta Atómic Betty, ya voy en tu busca! gritó paloma, mientras caminaba junto con su hermanita juanita, y degill. en ese momento, y tras haber pasado por muchos tubos y lagos, más allá, hacia el horizonte, los 4 pudieron ver la figura magestuosa del palacio de Peach. en ese momento, Daisy dijo a los 3. ¡ahí está! tan solo debemos andar 40 Metros más, y habremos llegado a nuestro destino! gritó Daisy. y dicho esto, los 4 continuaron andando, y andando, hasta que al final, entraron en los dominios del palacio de Peach. pero en ese momento, un grupo de Soldados Setas dijeron. ¡Alto¡No se puede pasar sin una cita por parte de la Princesa Peach! gritaron los guardias, con las lanzas hacia adelante. en ese momento, Daisy dijo. perdonad esta intrusión. pero soy la amiga de Peach, que vengo a ver a la princesa, y de paso, traigo a estas 3 personas, que dícen que son guardianes Galácticos. dijo Daisy. en ese momento, uno de los soldados, dijo a voz en grito. ¡Princesa Peach, Tienes visita! gritó el soldado. en ese momento, en el interior de palacio, la princesa Peach, dijo. por favor, disculparme. tengo una pequeña Visita. dijo Peach, saliendo por la puerta. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. ¡ho! mis sensores detectan a Juanita, y a Atómic Paloma, acompañados por el Almirante Degill. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡es imposible¡como han conseguido dar con nosotros! dijo Esparky. en ese momento, Peach, se presentó en la explanada, y dijo. ¡Daisy, cuanto tiempo sin volver a Verte! dijo peach, abrazando a su amiga. en ese momento, el almirante degill, pudo ver, que el traje de la princesa Peach, cambiaba de color. es decir, que el traje de peach, es de color Rosa, con una seta en la Parte de sus pechos del traje, y otra en la parte de la corona. la de la corona, era roja, y la de los pechos del traje, era azúl. en ese momento, Daisy, dijo a peach. perdóna peach, que me haya presentado así tan derrepente, y sin avisarte. pero es que me he encontrado a estas 3 personas, que dicen que son guardianes Galácticos. dijo Daisy. ¡ha, bienvenidos a mi reino. dijo peach, girándose a ellos. en ese momento, el Almirante Degill, pudo ver la cara de una chica Dulce y vondadosa, y un hermoso pelo Rubio, que le llegaba hasta el culo. en ese momento, Daisy, dijo. podemos entrar a tu palacio. verdad? preguntó la princesa del reino de Sarasalán. ¡por supuesto, Adelante, que no os de corte! dijo peach, acompañando a Daisy, a juanita, a Atómic Paloma, y a Degill, por el interior de los mejores pasillos, que jamás se hallan visto. en ese momento, la princesa Peach, condujo a los 4 hasta su salón del trono. donde en el cual, X-5, Esparky, Mario y Luigi, la esperaban. por fín, Peach, entró en el salón del trono. en ese mismo instante, Degill, dijo. ¡X-5, y Esparky! al fín, os encontramos! en ese momento, X-5 dijo. me alegro de volver a verle, almirante degill. pero dime. como han dado con nosotros? preguntó X-5. es muy sencillo, X-5. verás. hemos decidido, que vamos a resucitar a Atómic Betty, cueste lo que nos cueste. y por eso, os necesitamos. dijo degill. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. todo lo que haga falta, por volver a Ver a la capitana, de nuevo con vida. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡por su puesto, yo también voy¡por la jefa, lo que sea! dijo Esparky, con un perrito Vadunkiano. en ese momento, Peach, dijo a los guardianes Galácticos. he. nosotros, podemos ir? quiero decir, que a nosotros, nos gustaría unir fuerzas con vosotros. dijo peach. en ese momento, Mario dijo. es cierto, nos gustaría ayudaros a derrotar a las fuerzas oscuras, y a rescatar a esa Atómic Betty, de la que nos han estado hablando X-5, y Esparky. en ese momento, Luigi afirmó la propuesta. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. es un viaje peligroso. pero en fin, supongo que podremos unir fuerzas, para rescatar el cuerpo de Betty. la capitana sin duda, os lo agradecerá. en ese momento, Daisy dijo. ¡bien, pues, no tenemos tiempo que perder¡ya que yo soy Karateca, y conozco a esos esvirros del Mal! dicho esto, Degill dijo. bien, pues entonces, que vengan con nosotros, Mario y luigi, incluidas las 2 princesas! en ese momento, X-5 dijo. Saludos colegas, ya formáis parte del miembro de los Guardianes Galácticos, y protectores del Kosmos. en ese momento, Degill, dijo. ¡vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder! gritó degill, mientras en la puerta del palacio, la nave de emergencias de Degill, les esperaba con la puerta Abierta. en ese momento, juanita, paloma, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Esparky y X-5, junto con el almirante Degill, subieron en la nave. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. bien, en este planeta, no se encuentra la guarida de Darknes. por lo Tanto, vamos a ir al Bastion Hueco, ha investigar allí. dijo X-5. en ese momento, la nave de Degil, despegó del planeta Nintendo, y levantando una velocidad exajerada, Salió de la Galaxia Ninten. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡no creo que la guarida de Darknes, se encuentre en el Bastion Hueco, pedazo de metal! gritó Esparky¡ahora me gritas, porque no está la capitana, para reñirte, pero se lo voy a decir, cuando la volvamos a ver! jeje, jeje, jeje, jeje, jeje. se reía X-5. en ese instante, Peach dijo. En serio, esto es el Kosmos? preguntó a juanita. así es, princesa peach. esto es el kosmos. dijo juanita. en ese momento, Paloma dijo a Daisy. y tu qué. no te asombras de ver el Kosmos tan de cerca? preguntó paloma. bueno, la verdad, es que estoy asombrada de estar volando en una nave, hacia el bastion hueco. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. según mis análisis, el Bastion hueco, es la morada de la organización 13, propiamente dicho, la organización de la oscuridad. dijo X-5. ¡eso lo fue, hace ya muchos años atrás¡te recuerdo que la jefa, acabó con todos los miembros de dicha organización! dijo Esparky. ¡no con todos, esparky¡te recuerdo, que aún Falta, Xeanor, o también llamado Xecnas. dijo X-5. Xecnas? quien es ese? preguntaron los cuatro invitados nuevos. en ese momento, Degill dijo. Xecnas, es un gran y terrible enemigo, ya que es el último de los jefes de la Organización de la oscuridad. aunque también, Xeanor o Xecnas, como lo queráis llamar, es el sincorpóreo de Amsem, el que Atrajo a Betty, hacia una trampa. dijo Degill. ¿pero fue Xecnas, el que atrajo a Betty hacia la trampa? preguntó Mario. ¡no mario! dijo luigi. el que atrajo a Betty hacia la trampa, fue Amsem. Xecnas o Xeanor, solo es el sincuerpo de Amsem. dijo luigi. correcto luigi. dijo degill. desgraciadamente, Xeanor, está aún vivo, ya que Atómic Betty, no acabó con él, ya que no quiso aparecer. dijo degill. en ese mismo momento, X-5 dijo. disculpad, hemos llegado al bastion hueco, dijo X-5, mientras la nave de Degill, aterrizaba en la roca que había en las Aguas trepadoras. en ese momento, la puerta de la nave de degill, se abrió de par en par, y los tripulantes que viajaban en ella, bajaron hacia la superficie del bastion hueco. en ese momento, Degill dijo a todos. ¡atención Todos¡ahora debemos ir trepando por las plataformas, por las que las Aguas trepadoras, fluyen hacia Abajo! dijo degill. en ese momento, los 7 guardianes Galácticos, acompañados por el almirante degill, comenzaron a trepar por las columnas, que cada vez, subían más alto. más, y más alto. hasta que finalmente, los 7 compañeros acompañados por degill, llegaron a la cima del todo, por donde, no podían seguir continuando, ya que había un gran vacío. y frente a ellos, más allá, se alzaba el Bastion hueco. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡no podemos continuar caminando, ho caeremos al fondo del Precipicio! dijo Esparky. en ese momento, Peach dijo. bien, es hora de que mis poderes actúen, en esta situación! dijo Peach. y diciendo esto, Peach, hizo uso de su corona, para tratar de colocar un puente debajo de ellos, que les ayudase a cruzar el habismo que les impedía llegar al bastion hueco. pero, no pasó nada, y el habismo, seguía allí, impidiendo el paso a los demás. en ese momento, Peach dijo. ¡no funciona mi poder¡no lo entiendo! dijo peach. en ese instante, X-5 dijo. según mis informes, este lugar, impide el uso de poderes mágicos, producidos por cualquier corona o diadema. por lo tanto, no podemos pasar, a no ser que haya algún sistema, que yo pueda jakear. dijo X-5. en ese instante, Esparky dijo. ¡mira X-5, ahí, hay un ordenador, que está encendido, pero que no nos deja pasar! dijo Esparky. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. ¡gracias Esparky! y diciendo estas palabras, X-5, se puso delante del ordenador, y de nuevo, demostró que aunque fuese un modelo anticuado por las normas Galácticas, era el mejor Jakeando los sistemas informáticos, ya que sin problema alguno, X-5, jakeó el sistema, haciendo que en el lugar del gran avismo, apareciese una plataforma Circular. en ese momento, X-5, acompañado por los demás guardianes Galácticos, y por su almirante Degill, subieron a la plataforma. una vez subidos todos, la plataforma, comenzó a ascender hacia el castillo, dejándoles justo en la puerta de entrada, al mismo. en ese momento, Degill, dijo. ¡ho¡no puede ser, Es Xeanor! dijo degill. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. ¡me lo suponía, ya que él, no nos vá a permitir que entremos en el castillo por las buenas! dijo X-5. en ese momento, Peach y Daisy, dijeron a X-5. ¡eso no va a ocurrir, ya que los 7 Guardianes y Degill, nos enfrentaremos a Xeanor, o también Llamado Xecnas! gritaron las 2 princesas. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡si¡y yó, junto con mario y luigi, lucharemos contra él, junto con vosotras, y degill! dijo Esparky. así lo hicieron. dicha la propuesta, los 7 guardianes Galácticos y Degill, siguieron ascendiendo, y caminando hacia la puerta de entrada. pero al entrar en el interior del Bastion hueco, el malvaddo Xeanor dijo. vaya, ya veo que algunos guardianes Galácticos¡aún siguen Vivos¡pero no por mucho tiempo¡me encargaré personalmente, de que vosotros, malditos Guardianes, no recuperéis el cuerpo, Casi putrefacto de Atómic Betty. dijo Xeanor. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡a que te refieres con eso de Casi putrefacto, Xeanor! gritó paloma. en ese momento, Xeanor dijo. ¡me refiero a que he estado hablando con Darknes, y le he dicho que no conjele el Cadáber de Atómic Betty, de tal forma, que si la putrefacción llega a su final, solo hallaréis Cenizas! y sin el cuerpo, no podréis volverla jamás a la vida. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! se reía Xeanor. ¡eres un maldito hijo de puta, Xeanor! gritó Degill. en ese momento, Xeanor dijo. ¡ya vasta¡ahora, tenemos asuntos pendientes¡peleémos, o yo me encargaré de que nadie, salga vivo del bastion hueco! gritó Xeanor, sacando las 2 espadas de color Rojo. en ese momento, Paloma, junto con las 3 chicas, es decir, juanita, Peach, y Daisy, dijeron. ¡esto nos lo vas a pagar, Xeanor! en ese momento, Xeanor dijo. ¡adelante pues, estoy deseando veros en acción¡y daos prisa, ya que la putrefacción de Atómic Betty, avanza por momentos! dijjo xeanor. en ese mismo instante, paloma, junto con juanita y las 2 princesas, se colocaron en posición de pelea, y dijeron. ¡vamos a matarte, Xeanor! en ese momento, las 3 chicas, comenzaron a dar saltos de un lado a otro, mientras movían sus espadas, a la par, que xeanor, movía sus espadas, creando cristales que le protegían de los ataques externos. pero en ese momento, la enfurecida Atómic Paloma, se lanzó contra el malvado Xeanor, y le propinó 59 grandes puñetazos, a la par que Daisy y peach, junto con la guarda espaldas juanita, comenzaron a sacar sus espadas, y mientras que xeanor, estaba entretenido con paloma, intentando pegarle, las 3 chicas restantes, le propinaban buenos espadazos, que le iban disminuyendo la vida, poco a poco. pero en ese momento, el malvado Xeanor, sacó un potente Rayolazo, que mandó a las 3 chicas restantes, hacia la otra punta del corredor, del interior del castillo. pero en ese momento, Mario y luigi, acompañados por Esparky y X-5, cojieron a Xeanor por banda, y le propinaron 403 puñetazos y patadas, a la par, que degill, comenzó a ajitar su espada, provocando un gran resplandor de color azúl. pero en ese mismo momento, Xeanor dijo. ¡Quietos! y en ese momento, soltó un poderoso Rayo de 2 colores. es decir. Blanco y negro, ya que su traje, estaba en dos colores. blanco, por la luz, y negro por la oscuridad. pero en ese mismo momento, paloma dijo. ¡iiiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaaaaá¡iiiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaaá! y de 394 patadas, 343 puñetazos y 293 Rayolazos, que salían del interior de su brazalete, dejaron a Xeanor, poco menos que ciego. luego, devido a la ravia que acumulaba paloma. ésta, se puso encima de la cabeza de Xeanor, y con su gran espada, que activó y que salió del interior de su brazalete, mientras que esparky, X-5, Peach, Daisy, Mario, luigi, juanita y Degill, lo mantenían entretenido, golpeándole en todos los lados de su miserable cuerpo, paloma, con la gran espada, saltó hacia el cielo. una vez arriba del todo, Atómic Paloma, alzó la espada, hacia abajo. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! y callendo en picado, con la espada, hacia abajo, acertó en su objetivo, y de un solo espadazo, le revanó la cabeza a Xeanor. en ese momento, Xeanor dijo. ¡maldita mocosa¡como tú, has podido vencer al gran y todo poderoso Xean... y diciendo esto, el malvado Xeanor, calló Muerto al suelo, desvaneciéndose. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡nunca subestimes a un Guardián Galáctico! dijo ella, desactivando la gran espada, que se volvió a meter en el interior de su brazalete. en ese momento, degill dijo. ¡ya está, otro enemigo más, al maldito infierno! gritó degill. en ese momento, X-5, dijo. bien, ya tenemos la entrada a lo mas profundo del castillo¡libre!. en ese instante, X-5 dijo de nuevo. ahora, deveremos ir por unos pasillos, repletos de oscuridad, hasta la azotea del castillo. dijo X-5. y porqué tenemos que ir ha la azotea del castillo? preguntaron los demás, a X-5. veréis chicos, según parece, mis sensores, han detectado una fuente de energía oscura, que emana en la azotea de este castillo. analizando la fuente, parece ser, que es un agujero negro oscuro, que nos llevará hasta la guarida de Darknes. dijo X-5. en ese mismo momento, paloma dijo. ¡entonces, adelante, no tenemos tiempo que perder! gritó paloma. en ese mismo instante, degill dijo. así es. no tenemos opción¡tropa, Adelante pues, hacia la oscuridad, mas absoluta! ordenó degill. y dicho y hecho. los 7 guardianes Galácticos, aunque cuatro eran temporales, acompañados por degill, comenzaron a ascender por los pasillos del bastion hueco, hasta que después de 69 horas ascendiendo por grandes y largos pasillos oscuros, en los que no se veía ni un alma, X-5 dijo. mirad, ahí está la fuente de energía oscura! dijo X-5. efectivamente. X-5, no se equivocó en lo más mínimo. delante de ellos, se alzaba un gran y henorme portal oscuro, que les llevaría, a quien sabe donde. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡devemos cruzar el portal¡ya no puedo esperar más! gritó paloma. en ese momento, Mario dijo. ¡esperad, podría ser una trampa! dijo Mario. en ese instante, Esparky dijo. ¡eso es seguro, podría ser una gran trampa! juanita, dijo. ¡no tenemos opción, devemos cruzar el portal! dijo juanita. en ese mismo instante, las 2 princesas, y luigi junto con degill, cruzaron primero el portal. después, para asegurarse, los demás, lo cruzaron después. pero en cuanto cruzaron el portal, todos fueron a caer a otro sitio. y desde luego, no era la guarida de Darknes, si no otro mundo. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡que lugar es este? preguntó paloma. en ese momento, degill, dijo. estas dunas de Arena, me resultan muy familiares. dijo el almirante. pero en ese momento, juanita dijo. ¡es imposible, estamos en el Planeta Nanímbula! dijo juanita. en ese mismo instante, X-5 dijo. no es posible, me parece que alguien, está jugando con nosotros, y nos está poniendo caminos trampa, que en vez de llevarnos al sitio correcto, nos llevan a otro sitio. dijo el robot. ¡sí, pero quien está jugando con nosotros de esta manera! dijo el almirante degill. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. eso no se sabe, comandante. lo que si te puedo adelantar con seguridad, es que cada vez que intentamos rescatar a Atómic Betty, siempre encontramos un agujero negro, que nos lleva, o mejor dicho, que parece llevarnos al lugar correcto. pero que cuando lo atravesamos, nos lleva a otro sitio. dijo X-5 al comandante degill. peach dijo. hajám. y que sujerís al respecto? preguntó Peach. en ese momento, juanita dijo. yo sujiero, que exploremos el Planeta Nanímbula, haber si encontramos alguna pista, de porqué, estamos dando bueltas entre los Planetas, sin encontrar la guarida de Darknes. dijo juanita. en ese momento, Paloma, dijo a todos sus amigos. ¡atención Todos! no quiero que os separéis de nosotras 2, ya que Nanímbula como planeta, es muy grande, a pesar, de que no contiene ni una miserable forma de Vida, intelijente. dijo Atómic Paloma. en ese instante, X-5 dijo. lo imnoro, ya que el Planeta Nanímbula, antes, si posehía formas de Vida intelijentes. dijo X-5. esparky dijo. posiblemente, le haya pasado lo mismo, que le va a pasar a los demás Planetas, dentro de unos miles de años. dijo esparky. en ese momento, degill dijo. lo que esparky quiere decir, es que probáblemente, la atmósfera del Planeta nanímbula, antes Rica en Oxígeno y Nitrógeno, ahora es Maligna en Dióxido de Carbono, lo cual, antes, este planeta, tenía unas temperaturas de 15ºC, favorables para la vida Nanimbulana. pero gracias a que la atmósfera de nanímbula, ahora conserva muchísimo Ko2, ha elevado la temperatura hasta unos 500ºC, lo cual, en este planeta, no se puede desarrollar más Vida Nanimbulana. es decir, que ahora, El Planeta Nanímbula, es un lugar Desolador, estéril, y sin vida. dijo degill. en ese momento, mario, luigi, y peach, dijeron. puede ser. pero tiene que haber una explicación, ya que el Ko2, no se queda por si solo en la atmósfera de un planeta. verdad? preguntaron los 3 nuevos a la vez. degill dijo. normalmente nó, porque veréis, cuando un planeta, se dice que está naciendo, es porque el planeta en sí, está expulsando lava, por toda la superficie del planeta. por lo tanto, es una gran vola de piedra, fundida, y caliente. así es como se forma principalmente, una Atmósfera, que en sí, si contiene grandes cantidades de ko2. pero normalmente, después de un gran Cataclismo volcánico, se empiezan a formar grandes mares de agua, ya que la laba, funde el hielo que hay debajo de la superficie, que rápidamente, empiezan a inundar todo el Planeta. lo que quiere decir, que empiezan a surgir las plantas, emitiendo oxígeno a la atmósfera del planeta, disminuyendo la gran cantidad de ko2, que se encuentra en ella. después de que se empiezan a formar nubes en la alta Atmósfera del Planeta, a causa de las elevadísimas temperaturas, que ha avido, empiezan a caer grandes torrentes de agua, que fijan el dióxido de carbono, conocido como ko2, dejándo una atmósfera Rica en Oxígeno, y Nitrógeno. a la par que deja unas temperaturas de 15ºC, muy favorables para la vida. dijo degill. x-5 dijo. pero hay un problema, y es que una atmósfera, necesita renovarse. pero si no hay suficientes erupciones volcánicas, la atmósfera de un planeta, no puede renovarse, por lo que se va extinguiendo, y finalmente, se pierde en el espacio. si un planeta pierde su atmósfera y se encuentra vastante alejado del Sol, el planeta se hiela, hasta el punto de congelación, perdiendo toda su agua líquida, y la vida, que en él huviera, ya que lo que se queda, es una tenue Atmósfera, formada por todo el Ko2, que antes había sido fijado por las plantas y las lluvias. por el contrario, si un planeta tiene atmósfera, y se encuentra muy cerca del sol, como en el caso de nanímbula, el sol, descompone la atmósfera, formando en ella, un montón de nubes, que al final, hacen que la atmósfera, se quede con una gran cantidad de Ko2, que desprendieron los océanos al evaporarse su agua, formando una espesísima atmósfera, que impide que el calor, no pueda escapar, produciendo un efecto invernadero, que eleva la temperatura del planeta, por encima de los 100ºC, hasta los 500 o 700ºC, dependiendo del grosor de la atmósfera. ahora bien, un planeta cercano al sol, puede perder su atmósfera, como es el caso de Mercurio. dijo X-5. en ese momento, juanita dijo. bien, parece ser, que el sol, no penetra en sus cielos, pero aquí, hace demasiado calor, como para que podamos resistir, más de una hora. dijo juanita. en ese momento, todos los que se encontraban en el Abrasador Planeta de nanímbula, continuaron andando por grandes llanuras, y lujosas montañas, todas desoladas, ya que no conservaban ni una sola gota de vida. finalmente, llegaron a un pasadizo, en el que había una temperatura de 25ºC. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. mirad, parece ser que debajo de tierra, las temperaturas, no han subido mas allá de los 25ºC, mientras que afuera, la temperatura, ahora es de 600ºC. en ese momento, degill dijo a todos. vamos, metéos debajo de la tierra, al menos, estaremos más frescos, ya que afuera, la temperatura, es insoportable. y así fué. degill, y toda su tripulación, se metieron por unos pasadizos subterráneos, y continuaron andando por ellos. finalmente, juanita dijo. bien, al menos, la temperatura, aquí, es más estable. así, podremos encontrar algún agujero, que pueda llevarnos a otro sitio, o a la guarida de darknes. nó? Daisy dijo. ¡es mas que probable, que lo encontremos¡mirad ahí! gritó daisy. en ese momento, paloma, juanita, mario, luigi, peach, degill, X-5, y esparky, dijeron. ¡es verdad, un agujero temporal! entremos en él, ahora! y en ese mismo momento, X-5, y todos sus amigos junto con el almirante degill, entraron en el agujero, que los absorvió, hacia otro sitio. finalmente, después de 4 horas sin dejar de dar vueltas, los guardianes galácticos, y su comandante degill, se allaron de nuevo en su nave, volando, hacia un nuevo planeta. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡estoy arto de tanto paseito! gritó esparky. en ese momento, Degill dijo. si mi memoria no me falla, estamos volando, hacia el Planeta Rojo, conocido como Marte. dijo Degill. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡ya vale, quien quiera que sea el que está jugando con nosotros de esta forma, que de la cara! dijo paloma de muy mal humor. en ese momento, juanita dijo. si no llegamos a tiempo a la guarida de darknes, el cadáber de Atómic Betty, se desconpondrá del todo, y Solo habrá Zenizas. y nuestro viaje, habrá sido en vano. dijo juanita. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡ya vasta¡no digas eso, juanita! en ese momento, Daisy dijo a peach, mario y luigi. creo que esa chica, llamada paloma, está enamorada totalmente de Betty. verdad? preguntó Daisy. en ese momento, Mario dijo. puede, o solamente, quiere salvarla, porque es su amiga. dijo mario. ¡no lo creo mario! dijo luigi. paloma, está enamorada de Betty, eso es seguro. dijo peach. bueno, todo a su tiempo. dijo Daisy. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. nos acercamos al planeta Rojo, conocido como el Planeta Marte. dijo X-5. en ese momento, la nave auxiliar del almirante Degill, comenzó a descender por una tenue Atmósfera de Ko2, hasta aterrizar en una superficie de vasalto, donde antiguamente, había grandes riádas de Agua. en ese momento, la puerta de la nave, se abrió de par en par, y los guardianes Galácticos, bajaron a la superficie Marciana. en ese momento, degill dijo. bien, otro planeta, lleno de roca de basalto, y ninguna forma de Vida. dijo degill. en ese momento, juanita dijo. bueno, es normal, viniendo de Marte, ya que solo tiene una muy tenue Atmósfera de Ko2, y está alejado del sol. X-5 dijo. según mi información actual, la temperatura aquí, solamente supera los 0ºC, en los días más Cálidos. dijo X-5. en ese momento, mario dijo. además, aquí no creo que haya nadie, para patearle el trasero. verdad? preguntó Mario. las apariencias, pueden engañar Mario, ya que hay vichos espaciales, que sobreviven a temperaturas de 0ºC. dijo X-5 a mario. bueno, si eso es como tu dices, es posible que aquí, se alle ese maldito villano, llamado Máximus IQ. dijo Paloma. posiblemente, dijo juanita. pero no devemos desesperarnos, ya que no parece haber vida aquí. dijo Esparky. en ese momento, degill dijo. bien chicos, escuchad. como este planeta, no es muy grande que se diga, vamos a ir todos juntos, hacia esas dos enormes montañas, que se vén hacia la lejanía, haber si por lo menos, encontramos a alguien, que quiera ayudarnos, en la búsqueda de Atómic Betty, que aún no la hemos encontrado. vale? en ese momento, todos dijeron al almirante degill. de acuerdo, comandante. dijeron todos. y dicho y hecho. todos los guardianes Galácticos, acompañados por su almirante al frente, comenzaron a caminar, despacito, hacia esas 2 montañas que se encontraban a unos 400 Kilómetros de distancia de ellos. así, mientras estaban caminando, X-5 dijo. según mis sensores, si no nos damos prisa, nos alcanzará una fuerte tormenta de arena, ya que en este planeta, se suelen levantar grandes y potentes tormentas de polvo, que envuelven por completo al planeta. dijo X-5. no te preocupes X-5, que iremos caminando, pero despacito, ya que deveremos ir con cuidado, ya que este planeta, está lleno de Cráteres de impacto. dijeron los demás, incluyendo a degill, mario, luigi, peach, y daisy. finalmente, y tras 40 horas de camino, ya que caminaban a paso de tortuga, llegaron a su destino. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡no puede ser, es una sede central de Máximus IQ! en ese momento, degill dijo. ¡tenemos que detener a Máximus IQ, nadie sabe, lo que puede estár tramando! en ese momento, Juanita dijo. ¡tranquilos, entre todos, conseguiremos vencer a Máximus IQ! verdad que sí? preguntó juanita, a los nuevos guardianes Galácticos. a lo que respondieron. ¡por su puesto, no dejaremos que ese tal Máximus IQ, se salga con la suya! respondieron Mario, luigi, peach y Daisy. en ese momento, degill, ordenó. ¡adelante, mis guardianes, a la carga contra máximus! gritó el almirante. en ese momento, Paloma y toda su tripulación, entraron en la sede central de Máximus, dispuestos, a librar una gran batalla, contra ese villano. en ese momento, y tras entrar en la sede de máximus, el malvado Mínimus PU, dijo. ¡vaya, si tenemos invitados en nuestra sede central. pero al girar su cara dijo. hem. pero si son los apestosos guardianes Galácticos. dijo Mínimus PU. en ese momento, Paloma, dijo. ¡donde está máximus¡necesitamos hablar con el, muy seriamente! gritó Paloma. en ese momento, Mínimus PU dijo. llegáis tarde. pero al girar su cara dijo. hem. ¡mi amo máximus, se ha marchado, y nunca lo encontraréis! gritó Mínimus PU. en ese momento, juanita dijo. ¡dinos donde se ha ido Máximus, o te aremos picadillo! gritó juanita. mínimus dijo. ¡no tengo ni idea de donde se ha podido ir! gritó Mínimus. pero al girar su cara dijo. hem. casualmente, hace tiempo que no pasa por esta sede central. dijo la otra cara de mínimus. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡bueno, pues si no está máximus, entonces, proseguiremos la Búsqueda de Atómic Betty. dijo paloma a Mínimus PU. en ese momento, mínimus dijo. sí, es una buena idea, podéis iros. pero al jirar su cara dijo. hem. mejor dicho. ¡es una mala idea, por lo que no os voy a dejar ir! gritó mínimus PU. en ese momento, Peach, dijo. ¡como que no nos vás a dejar irnos! a que te refieres? preguntó peach. en ese momento, la cara mala de mínimus dijo. ¡me refiero a que os voy a matar a todos, son órdenes de Darknes! gritó Mínimus. bueno¡no seré yó quien lo haga! os presento, a mi último invento! gritó Mínimus. en ese momento, degill dijo. ¡santo cielo¡es una Betty de 40 Metros! en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡Bien¡en vista de que nos pones impedimentos, vamos a acabar con esa Atómic Betty de 40 Metros, y después te mataremos a tí, Mínimus! gritó paloma. en ese momento, el malvado mínimus dijo. ¡adelante pues, aquí os estoy esperando! en ese mismo momento, la Betty de 40 metros de Alto, se puso a caminar hacia ellos, y les dijo. ¡ajá, ahora os voy a exterminar, malditos guardianes¡no os voy a dejar, que paséis por este portal, para que viajéis a otro sitio! dijo la gran betty mala. pero en ese momento, mario luigi peach y daisy, se pusieron el medio de la betty, y dijeron. ¡eso lo veremos, maldita androide de mínimus PU! gritaron los 4. en ese momento, Atómoic Paloma, dijo. ¡iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá¡iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! y diciendo estas palabras, paloma, junto con esparky, X-5, Degill, y juanita, la emprendieron a puñetazos con Atómic Betty, es decir, con la Betty que inventó el malvado Mínimus, para evitar, que cogierán al mismo, ya que mientras estos estaban entretenidos con la gran betty de 40 Metros, mínimus PU, se escapó por el agujero que estaba abierto. en ese momento, juanita dijo. ¡ahora verás, maldita androide¡ya¡ya¡ya¡ya¡ya! dijo juanita, mientras saltaba contra la clón, dándole buenas patadas en todo el cuerpo metálico. pero en ese momento, la betty de 40 metros, soltó un gran rayolazo, que mandó a todos hacia la pared de enfrente. en ese mismo momento, la betty de 40 metros, dió un gran salto de altura, y fue a caer, casi en el frente de ellos. de nuevo, entre paloma, y los demás guardianes, intentaron vencer al invento del malvado mínimus PU. pero nada, mientras Paloma y los demás guardianes, estaban luchando contra ella, la betty de 40 metros, sacó dos grandes sable lásers, y comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, a la par que movía los 2 sables. en ese momento, peach y los suyos, acompañados por X-5 esparky juanita y paloma, comenzaron a darle buenos golpes a la betty de 40 Metros, haciendo que al fín, la betty de 40 metros, comenzara a retroceder solo un poquito. pero de repente, la malvada Betty de metal, con sus sables, hizo varios cortes ha todos, y los mandó de nuevo, hacia la pared del frente. así estubieron unas 3 horas, intentando por todos los medios, vencer a la malvada Betty de metal. pero nada. durante 3 ininterminables horas, en las que los guardianes Galácticos, continuaban recibiendo de lo lindo por la betty de metal, el almirante degill, sacó su gran barra de hierro, y se unió ha la batalla, propinándo a la malvada Betty de metal, fuertes golpes en todo el estómago y pechos. finalmente, y tras otras 6 horas ininterminables, en las que los guardianes Galácticos, estaban luchando con la malvada Betty de metal, acompañados del almirante degill, el almirante degill, con la gran varra de hierro, hizo un expectacular combo, que al final, y tras darle un gran golpe a la cabeza a la betty de metal, una luz Blanca, salió de su interior, haciendo que la betty de metal, callese al suelo, desvaneciéndose por completo. en ese momento, degill dijo a los suyos. ¡bien¡ya la hemos vencido, entre todos! dijo el almirante degill. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡bien, entonces, no tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos a entrar por ese agujero que nos ha puesto el destino! gritó Paloma. en ese momento, juanita dijo. opino lo mismo. será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya que el malvado Mínimus PU, seguramente, se haya Escapado por ese agujero temporal, y es mejor, que lo cazemos. dijo juanita. en ese momento, todos los guardianes, incluyendo al Robot X-5, al alien esparky, y al almirante degill, entraron por el agujero temporal, llendo a parar a otro lugar, y a otra época. finalmente, y tras haber estado dando bueltas durante 3 horas, todos fueron a estrellarse contra un suelo todo él, de pura y dura piedra. en ese momento, paloma dijo a X-5. que lugar es este? preguntó paloma. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. bueno, según mis informes, hemos aterrizado en la preistoria. dijo X-5. en ese momento, degill dijo. ¡en la preistoria¡vaya, si que nos han mandado lejos, esta vez! dijo el almirante degill. en ese momento, esparky dijo. ¡parece que toda la ciudad, es de piedra¡no hay ninguna casa hecha de ladrillos! gritó esparky. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. de hecho, es lo que intentaba deciros. veréis de acuerdo con mis cálculos, hemos retrocedido miles de años atrás. es decir, unos 65 millones de años atrás en el tiempo. por lo tanto, todo lo que vemos en esta ciudad, es de piedra. dijo X-5. en ese momento, juanita dijo a X-5. bien X-5. pero en que ciudad hemos aterrizado? preguntó juanita. en ese momento, X-5, analizó los resultados de ciudades que había en la preistoria. finalmente, después de analizar los resultados, dijo. veréís, hemos aterrizado en una ciudad, llamada Piedradura. dijo X-5. ¡piedradura? preguntó el almirante degill. así es almirante degill. estamos en Piedradura. dijo X-5. en ese momento, los cuatro guardianes galácticos nuevos, preguntaron. y bien, con que se paga en esta ciudad? o sea en piedradura? preguntaron a X-5. bueno, de acuerdo con mis análisis realizados sobre las monedas, en esta ciudad, se usa el piedrólar. dijo X-5. en ese momento, paloma dijo. así que el piedrólar. verdad? preguntó paloma. X-5 dijo. así es, es lo mismo que el Dólar. pero en vez de Dólar, se usa el dólar de piedra, llamado Piedrólar. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. entonces, si queremos tomarnos algo en esta ciudad, que tenemos para tomar? preguntó esparky a X-5. X-5 dijo. bueno, según mis análisis de las comidas realizado, en piedradura, se suelen tomar los alimentos, tales como brontoburguesas, filetes de brontosaurio, jugo de captus, roca-colas, roca-fantas, huevos de Dudú. y todas las comidas de esta ciudad. dijo X-5. en ese momento, y mientras estaban hablando de sus cosas, un troncomóvil pasó corriendo por delante de ellos. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. por favor, agarráos a mí, vamos a seguir a ese troncomóvil, que ha pasado corriendo. en ese momento, degill, junto con los guardianes Galácticos, y esparky, se agarraron a X-5. una vez todos bien agarrados a X-5, degill dijo. ¡bien, ya estamos listos, cuando quieras, X-5! en ese momento, X-5 dijo. bien, adelante. y en ese mismo momento, X-5, comenzó a levantar velocidad, y comenzó a seguir a ese troncomóvil de color rojo. dejemos a los guardianes, que sigan a ese troncomóvil Rojo, y volvamos al interior del troncomóvil, donde en el cual, se encontraban 2 personas. una de ellas, era gorda, tenía el pelo de color negro, y tenía un traje boteado, con una gran corbata de color Verde azulada. la otra era más pequeña que la primera persona, y mas delgada. tenía el pelo de color amarillo. es decir, era rubio, y tenía un chemís, de color Marrón. en ese momento, Pedro dijo. oye enano, que podemos hacer ahora mismo? preguntó pedro a la otra persona. no lo se pedro, dímelo tú. la verdad, no se nada, desde que salí de la cárcel de piedradura. dijo Pablo. en ese momento, Pedro dijo. yo tengo una gran idea, para que podamos pasar el rato, sin que las muchachas, nos molesten en esta tarde. dijo Pedro a pablo. en ese momento, pablo dijo. sí, ya lo sé pedro. ir a jugar a los bolos en el voliche. verdad? preguntó Pablo a pedro. ¡así es enano, lo has acertado. de todos modos Wilma, no sospechará nada, al igual que Betty. dijo pedro. en ese momento, pablo dijo. perdón pedro. pero sabes muy bien como yó, que Wilma, no es tonta, y antes o después, te acabará pillando. dijo pablo a pedro. en ese momento, pedro, dijo a pablo. ¡escúchame enano¡no quiero volver a oirte decir esas tonterías, ya que sabes como yó sé, que yo soy el rey absoluto, absoluto! gritó pedro a pablo. pablo dijo. tranquilo pedro, que yo a Betty, la tengo muy calada, y no le dirá nada a Wilma. vale? dijo pablo. gracias enano, te lo agradezco. dijo pedro a pablo. en ese momento, pablo dijo a pedro. hem, pedro, tenemos problemas. dijo pablo. en ese momento, pedro dijo a pablo. ¡que pasa ahora enano! dijo pedro a pablo. pablo dijo. nada grave, solamente, que nos están siguiendo unas personas muy extrañas. quetal si paramos, y echamos un vistazo? preguntó pablo. en ese momento, pedro dijo. ¡es una buena idea, enano! dijo pedro. en ese momento, pedro, puso los pies en el suelo, de tal forma, que el troncomóvil Rojo, se paró. en ese momento, Pablo, y pedro, se bajaron del troncomóvil, quedando enfrente de las personas, que les seguían. en ese momento, degill dijo. ¡saludos, me llamo degill, y soy un almirante de un cuartel Galáctico que se halla en el cosmos. dijo degill. en ese momento, pedro dijo. buenas, yo soy pedro picapiedra, y este es mi buen amigo y vecino Pablo Mármol. dijo pedro. pablo dijo. saludos a ti también, Degill. en ese momento, peach, dijo. saludos pedro, me llamo Peach, y soy la princesa del reino de las setas, en el planeta nintendo. y estos 3, son. Mario, mi novio, luigi, que es su hermano, y la princesa Daisy, del reino de Sarasalán, en el planeta nintendo. pedro dijo. bueno, pues saludos a vosotros. y como se llama esta caja de metal, y este alieníjena Verde? preguntó Pedro. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. ho, no soy una caja de metal, soy un robot, y me llamo X-5. y este de aquí, es un idiota que no tiene cerebro, llamado Esparky. jeje, jeje, jeje, jeje, jeje. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. hola pedro, y pablo. me llamo esparky, amigo de Atómic Betty, y gran conductor del Crucero estelar, que ahora mismo, no sabemos donde está. dijo esparky a pedro. pedro dijo. bueno, pues Bienvenidos a piedradura. y decidme. podemos hacer algo el enano y yó para ayudaros? preguntó pedro. a las personas. en ese momento, paloma dijo. hola pedro. mi nombre es Atómic Paloma, pero puedes llamarme paloma a secas. y sí, estamos buscando a Atómic Betty. dijo paloma a pedro. en ese momento, pedro dijo. hola paloma, mi nombre es Pedro Picapiedra. y el es mi vecino pablo Mármol. y es un placer conocerte. dijo pedro a paloma. en ese momento, pablo dijo a pedro. oye pedro, quien es esa Atómic Betty de la que tanto están hablando? preguntó pablo a pedro. pues, no lo sé Enano, no he oido hablar de ella. dijo pedro a pablo. en ese momento, juanita dijo. hola pedro, mi nombre es juanita, y soy una guardaespaldas Galáctica, que ayuda a los guardianes Galácticos. dijo juanita a pedro. en ese momento, pedro dijo. bueno, pues hola. pero, vosotros sois guardianes Galácticos? preguntó pedro. así es Pedro, ellos son guardianes Galácticos, que defienden la galaxia. y yó soy su almirante. dijo degill a pedro. pedro dijo. ha, ya veo, yá. y puedo saber a que habéis venido a piedradura? preguntó pedro. bueno, es difícil de explicar. pero para que te hagas una idea, hemos venido a buscar a esta chica. dijo X-5, mientras le extendía una fotografía a pedro, en la que se mostraba a Atómic Betty, ya mayor, sonrriendo, y con el traje de Guardiana Galáctica. en ese momento, pedro, dijo a X-5. es preciosa, la verdad. pero lo siento, no conocemos a esta chica, así que no podemos ayudaros. aunque, eso no significa, que mi mujer Wilma, os pueda hechar un cable, con el asunto. dijo pedro. así es, mi amigo pedro, tiene razón. las muchachas Wilma y Betty, pueden ayudaros, si les contáis la historia. dijo pablo. en ese momento, el almirante degill dijo. ¡un momento, has dicho Betty? preguntó Degill. así es, he dicho Betty, por qué? preguntó el enano pablo. o nó, por nada. solamente, es que nuestra Guardiana Galáctica Desaparecida, resulta que también se llama Betty. pero se llama Betty Bárret Space. dijo Degill, a pablo. ha, nó, la mía, se llama Betty Mármol. pero en fín, si queréis, vamos a la casa de mi amigo, el gordo de pedro, y que las muchachas os ayuden. dijo pablo. en ese momento, degill dijo a pablo. de acuerdo. si no tenemos otra opción, de acuerdo. dijo degill, a pablo. en ese momento, pedro picapiedra, que había oido toda la conversación dijo. bien hecho enano, ahora, los meteremos a todos en el Troncomóvil, y los llevaremos a mi casa. dijo pedro a pablo. en ese momento, pablo dijo a pedro, mientras todos, subieron en el troncomóvil. oye pedro, tu creés que las muchachas Wilma y Betty, puedan ayudarlos? preguntó pablo a pedro. no veo porque nó Enano, solamente, les deverán contar la historia, de principio a fin, y al menos, sacarán algo en común. dijo pedro. después, el buenazo de pedro picapiedra, metió la primera marcha a su troncomóvil Rojo. finalmente, y tras varias horas de viaje, los chicos, estuvieron en la casa de Pedro. en ese momento, los guardianes Galácticos, acompañados por Degill, bajaron del troncomóvil rojo, mientras que pedro decía. ¡Wilma, ya he llegadooooooó! pero en ese momento, el dinosaurio de pedro, que era un dinoperro de color morado con manchas, salió corriendo de la casa, hacia pedro. en ese momento, pedro dijo. ¡no dino, no¡quieto dino, por favor¡que me puedes derrivaaaaaaaaaaár! pero de repente, dino se lanzó contra pedro, y comenzó a vesarle y a lamerle en la cara, mientras pedro decía. ¡hay dino, ya basta¡sentado dino, dino, dino! en ese momento, una mujer que tenía el pelo de color Rojo con un moño en la parte de Atrás, y que lucía un hermoso collar de perlas, y tenía como un traje blanco muy escotado para aquella Época, dijo. vaya pedro, llegas temprano esta tarde. nó? preguntó la chica. en ese momento, pedro dijo. así es Wilma, quiero presentarte a unos amigos, que me he encontrado por la ciudad, cuando iba de regreso a Casa. en ese momento, Wilma, salió a fuera de la casa, y dijo. ¡pedro, me estás trayendo a Guardianes Galácticos! gritó Wilma. en ese momento, pedro dijo. hay, quieres decir, que ya lo sabes, que son Guardianes Galácticos? preguntó Pedro. así es pedro, tu amigo pablo mármol, ha entrado en casa, y me lo ha contado todo. dijo Wilma, a pedro. en ese momento, pedro dijo ¡enano del demonio, mal amigo, espera que te pesque! en ese momento, Wilma dijo. bueno, os saludo a vosotros. me llamo Wilma Picapiedra, aunque mi nombre real es Wilma Rocachispa. en ese momento, Degill dijo. hola Wilma. me llamo degill, y soy el comandante de los guardianes Galácticos, como tu ya sabías. dijo degill. en ese momento, todos los guardianes Galácticos, incluyendo a X-5 y Esparky, saludaron a Wilma Picapiedra, la cual dijo. bueno, pues bien, ya nos hemos presentado. podéis pasar a mi casa, no os cortéis! dijo Wilma, mientras entraba en casa. en ese momento, Degill dijo. bien, adelante! ordenó degill. en ese mismo instante, degill, junto con X-5, Esparky, y los demás Guardianes Galácticos del Kosmos, entraron en casa de Pedro y Wilma. después cerraron la puerta. finalmente, tomaron asiento en el sofá de la casa, y Wilma dijo. y bien, a que debo este gran honor de conoceros? preguntó Wilma picapiedra. en ese momento X-5 dijo. verá señorita Wilma. hemos venido hasta aquí, porque estámos buscando a esta chica llamada Atómic Betty. dijo X-5, mientras extendía la foto de Atómic Betty, a Wilma Picapiedra. en ese momento, Wilma, tomó la foto de Atómic Betty, y dijo a X-5, después de Examinarla de Arriba a bajo. parece ser, que es una guardiana Galáctica, según, he podido comprobar. nó? preguntó Wilma. así es señorita, es una de los muchos guardianes Galácticos, que pueblan el kosmos. dijo X-5. ha, y que pasa con ella, por que la buscáis? se ha perdido? preguntó Wilma. ¡nó, ha sido asesinada por un maldito ser, llamado Sephiroth. dijo Paloma, a la señorita Wilma. Wilma dijo. decís que ha sido asesinada por un ser llamado Sephiroth? preguntó Wilma. Así es Wilma, ha sido asesinada por Sephiroth, en el Kosmos, mientras ella intentaba vencerle. dijo Degill. bueno, no sé en que podré ayudaros. pero si queréis, os ayudaré a buscarla, ya que yó, soy bastante fuerte, y podría serviros, como una guardiana Galáctica. queréis? preguntó Wilma. degill dijo. bueno¡de acuerdo! te meterás en la tripulación de Atómic Betty. de acuerdo? dijo degill. como usted mande, degill. dijo Wilma. en ese momento, un Brazalete, salió de la nada, llendo a parar a la muñeca de Wilma, enganchándose a la perfección, en ella. en ese momento, degill dijo. bien Wilma. ahora, pulsa el botón amarillo, ese que tiene el brazalete. dijo degill. Wilma. dijo. por su puesto, degill. dijo Wilma. en ese momento, Wilma, pulsó el botón Amarillo del Brazalete, y una luz blanca, salió de él. en ese mismo instante, 2 bolas blancas, chocaron contra el cuerpo de Wilma, produciendo un destello cegador. finalmente, cuando la luz se fue, apareció Wilma picapiedra, totalmente cambiada, ya que lucía un traje fuxia y blanco, con un casco espacial, y un cinturón, en el que había una placa que tenía el símbolo Atómico, de los guardianes. en ese momento, degill, dijo. bien, tu nuevo nombre, será Atómic Wilma. de acuerdo? dijo degill. de acuerdo, dijo Wilma. en ese mismo momento, la puerta de la cocina, se abrió, y apareció Betty mármol. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡Wilma¡que haces vestida de Guardiana Galáctica? preguntó Betty. en ese momento, Wilma dijo. Betty, es que me voy con ellos, al espacio, para intentar encontrar a Atómic Betty. dijo Wilma, mientras lanzaba la fotografía a Betty Mármol. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡espera Wilma, yo también quiero ayudarte, para encontrar a Atómic Betty! dijo Betty mármol, mientras que por el otro punto, la señorita Pébbels picapiedra dijo. ¿vais a alguna parte? preguntó Pébbels. así es Pébbels, nos vamos al espacio, a rescatar a Atómic Betty, betty, y yó. dijo Wilma, a la par que se agarraba a Betty. en ese momento, degill dijo. quiere usted venir señorita? preguntó degill a Pébbels. en ese momento, Pébbels dijo. ¡al espacio? preguntó la chica pelirroja, con el hueso en la cabeza. así es, al espacio. ya he hablado con pedro y pablo, y han dicho, que ellos, no quieren saber nada del espacio. dijo Degill. bueno¡de acuerdo! dijo Pébbels. en ese momento, Pébbels, ya vestida de guardiana Galáctica, ya que lo había hecho el almirante degill, se unió a Wilma, y a Betty, que ya estaban vestidas las 2 de Guardianas Galácticas. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. bienvenidas a la tripulación de Atómic Betty, la capitana, os agradecerá amablemente, que nos hayáis ayudado, y a ella también. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. bien, de acuerdo con mis cálculos, el malvado mínimus, está escondido en el parque más grande de piedradura. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Pébbels dijo. ¡pues entonces que esperamos, a por él! dijo ella. ¡paloma dijo. ¡estoy deacuerdo con Pébbels, a por él! y diciendo estas palabras, todos los guardianes Galácticos, que ya había, más los que se habían unido, salieron a toda prisa de la casa de Pedro, y corriendo y corriendo, se internaron en lo más profundo de un gran parque, lleno de grandes y frondosos Árboles. pero de repente, del interior de un gran Árbol, alguien dijo. Vaya, vaya, vaya. pero si són los apestosos guardianes Galácticos¡que están buscando a la desgraciada de Atómic Betty! dijo el Malvado Máximus IQ. en ese momento, juanita dijo. ¡máximus¡porqué tenías que estar en piedradura? preguntó Juanita. en ese momento, máximus dijo. eso no es asunto tuyo, juanita. verás. como los acabo de encontrar, me parece que voy a acabar con todos vosotros. dijo Máximus. en ese momento, Wilma dijo. ¡señor Máximus¡no crea que va a poder con nosotros, ya que le advierto que, soy muy dura de pelar! gritó Wilma. vaya, vaya. pero si está aquí la Señorita Wilma picapiedra. que pasa Wilma, ahora te has unido a los guardianes Galácticos? preguntó Máximus. ¡eso no es asunto suyo¡máximus, prepárate para ser derrotado! dijo Wilma. en ese momento, Máximus dijo. que desgraciada, a caso pensáis que váis a encontrar a Atómic Betty? dijo máximus. en ese momento, Peach, dijo. ¡ya vasta Máximus, si quieres reírte de nosotros, hazlo cuando te derrotemos! gritó peach. que considerada, dijo máximus. pero sin envargo, yo soy el que vá a derrotaros¡ya! dijo Máximus¡de eso nada, máximus! gritó paloma. Atómic Paloma. que, Agradable, sorpresa. bueno, en fin¡se acabó la palabrería¡luchemos, en serio! en ese momento, el malvado máximus IQ, se metió en una especie de máquina, que esta vez, no se constaba de las 2 patazas, si no que se constaba de una gran aplanadora, que subía y bajaba haciendo que el suelo, se rompiese en mil pedazos. finalmente, paloma, dijo, almirante? déjame que yó sea la que se peleé contra máximus¡esto es entre él, y yó! dijo paloma. en ese momento, degill, dijo. vien, como quieras. en ese momento, la gran Atómic Paloma, sacó sus turbo propulsores, y se elevó hacia a donde se encontraba el malvado Máximus. en ese momento, y haciendo uso de sus poderes de sarbena, paloma, se transformó en montones de cosas, y le hizo bastante daño a máximus. pero en ese mismo momento, Máximus dijo. ¡ahora, verás, Atómic Paloma, voy a acabar con tigo, para siempre! dijo máximus, poniendo la máquina, en posición para lanzar un gran rayo todopoderoso, contra paloma. pero en ese mismo momento, paloma, dió un gran salto hacia Arriba, plantándose en la cabeza de Máximus, donde en la cual, paloma, golpeó fuertemente a Máximus, en su cabeza. pero en ese momento, uno de sus enormes brazos de la máquina de Máximus, Agarró a paloma, y la lanzó contra un Árbol, que se encontraba en el parque. en ese momento, y viendo que la aplanadora de máximus, se acercaba a paloma, Wilma, saltó hacia máximus, propinándole, 40 buenísimos golpes, en la cabeza, acabando así, con el gran malvado Máximus, que calló al suelo, al mismo tiempo, que paloma dijo. ¡donde habéís puesto a Atómic Betty! gritó paloma a Máximus. en ese momento, máximus dijo. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! a Atómic Betty, la tengo yó. ¡y si la quieres, tóma, quédatela, por si acaso¡ja ja ja ja ja ja já! se reía máximus, entregándo una pastilla a Paloma. es decir, habían convertido el cadáber de Atómic Betty, en una pastilla, de jabón. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡maldito Máximus¡muere! y diciendo esto, paloma, soltó a máximus, que calló hacia el suelo, donde la Aplanadora de Máximus, calló encima de él, dando buena cuenta de él. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. bueno, ya tenemos a Atómic Betty, aunque sea una pastilla de jabón. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡no puede ser, por que hacen esto con Atómic Betty! en ese momento, degill. dijo. bien chicas, de momento, nosotros nos vamos al espacio, ya que ya habéis encontrado a Atómic Betty. dijo Degill. en ese momento, peach, y todos los que se habían unido, saltaron al iperespacio, dejándo solos a juanita, y a paloma, con la gran pastilla de jabón, que era Atómoic Betty. en ese momento, juanita, y paloma, acompañadas por X-5 y esparky, ya que los demás habían ido a defender el kosmos, entraron en el Agujero de piedradura, y. ¡boalá! estaban de nuevo, en la ciudad de Moosejaw! en ese mismo momento, paloma, y juanita, ya que X-5, había sido teletransportado a la casa de Betty, fueron corriendo a la casa de Betty, en la cual, Conan edogawa, y Sónic Puercoespín, les esperaban sentados. finalmente, X-5 dijo. hola, habéis tardado mucho. verdad? en ese momento, Paloma, dijo. bueno, lo suficiente. en ese momento, sónic dijo. tráes el cadáber de Atómic Betty? preguntó Sónic. así es, dijo paloma, mientras le entregaba a sonic, una pastilla de jabón. Sónic dijo. sospecho que la han convertido en una pastilla de jabón. verdad? dijo sónic. así es, dijo paloma. ¡now problem! esto tiene fácil solucción!. dijo sónic. en ese momento, Sónic, usó las piedras sagradas de mobius. en ese momento, la pastilla de jabón, comenzó a cambiar de forma, hasta que finalmente, salió la forma de Atómic Betty, que era lo que és. en ese momento, Sónic puercoespín dijo. piedras sagradas de Mobius, quiero que a esta persona asesinada sin razón alguna, le devolváis la vida, que hace tiempo, le fue arrevatada. haced lo que os ordeno¡yá! gritó Sónic puercoespín. en ese mismo momento, una luz blanquecina, comenzó a emanar de la piedra de mobius, lanzando grandes lenguas de luz Blanca, al cadáber sin vida de Atómic Betty. finalmente, y tras un resplandor de luz blanca, que no se conseguía ver nada, Sónic dijo. Atómic Betty¡despierta de tu sueño eterno, y vuelve a renacer de entre los muertos! en ese momento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Atómic Betty, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos verdes, y a levantarse del suelo. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡Betty, estás bien? en ese instante Betty dijo. donde estoy? estoy en el paraíso? en ese momento X-5 dijo. Capitana, no me reconoces, soy X-5, tu ayudante en el espacio. dijo X-5. Betty dijo. mi ayudante de qué? de que hablas? yo no conozco a ningún X-5. x-5 dijo. ¡ho, es terrible¡no se acuerda de nada! en ese momento, sónic dijo. bueno, esto son cosas que pasan. sería mejor, que no saliese de su casa, hasta que pueda recordar, lo que pasó. dijo Sónic. pero al menos, ya está con nosotros, en el mundo de los Vivos! dijo sónic, con alegría, lo mismo que conan. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡jefa¡nos vamos a estrellar en el crucero estelar! gritó esparky. pero en ese momento, Betty dijo, que? de que nos vamos a estrellar? en que crucero estelar? que dices, yo no tengo ningún crucero estelar. dijo Betty. en ese momento, paloma, dijo. Betty, tu eres Atómic Betty, la mejor de todas las guardianas Galácticas, puedes recordar la misión que te encomendó el almirante con lo del kingdom hearts? preguntó paloma. en ese momento, Betty dijo. yo, no soy ninguna guardiana Galáctica, ni siquiera se de que me estás hablando, del almirante degill. además, quien es ese tío? yo no le conozco, es más, no os conozco a ninguno. ¡fuera, dejadme en paz! dijo Betty. en ese momento, conan dijo. será mejor, que la dejemos, hasta que pueda recordar, las cosas. dijo conan, saliendo de la casa de Betty, ya que se disponía hacer un nuevo caso, de vigilancia, y recuperación. de objetos perdidos.

Capítulo 9. Doble caso. conan edogawa, encuentra el brazalete de Betty, y Betty Bárret, recupera la memoria. 

en ese momento, conan edogawa, salió de la casa de Betty, sabiendo que ésta, estaría tranquila, ya que estaba acompañada, por paloma, juanita, X-5, y esparky, sus mejores amigos en el espacio. mientras Tanto, Conan edogawa, ya fuera de su casa, sacó su transmisor de la liga de detectives juvenil, y llamó a sus amigos detectives. en ese momento, y gracias a que paloma le había dicho a conan, que sus compañeros detectives, estaban muy cerca de la casa de Betty, conan dijo. bien, es la hora, de ponerme en contacto con Ayumi, haibara, Genta, y mitshusico, para ponernos a trabajar en un nuevo caso! dijo conan. en ese momento, conan, marcó el número que contactaría con todos los pín de sus amigos. en ese momento, conan dijo. ¡chicos? podéis oirme? en ese momento, Genta dijo. he chicos, es conan edogawa, nos está llamando por el intercomunicador. en ese momento, haibara dijo. Conan? eres tú de veras? en ese momento Conan dijo. así es, haibara, soy yó. en ese mismo instante, los chicos, se pusieron en contacto con conan, y este les dijo. veréis chicos, tenemos un nuevo caso, que espero podamos resolver, sin problemas. dijo conan, a sus amigos. en ese momento, Ayumi dijo a conan. claro que podremos resolverlo conan, verás, somos la liga juvenil de Detectives! de que se trata? preguntó Ayumi. en ese momento, conan dijo. veréis chicos. a Atómic Betty, le han robado su brazalete, y parece ser que han sido los hombres de negro, Vozca y Gin. en ese momento, haibara dijo, quien si nó. los hombres de negro, están metidos en muchos trapos sucios. dijo haibara, a conan. en ese momento, mitshusico dijo a conan. no te preocupes conan, en un par de segundos, estaremos todos reunidos, y ¡podremos ir a por esos cerdos! dijo mitshusico. en ese momento, genta dijo. oye conan, espero que no nos estés engañando, y solo quieras llevárte tu todo el mérito. dijo Genta. no os estoy engañando chicos, es la pura verdad! si no nos damos prisa, podrían usar esos brazaletes, para algo muy terrible! dijo conan. en ese mismo instante, haibara dijo. conan tiene razón chicos. si no paramos los movimientos de la organización de los hombres de negro, es posible que cometan algún crímen con la tecnología de ese brazalete. dijo haibara, a Genta, Mitshusico, y a Ayumi. en ese momento, todos los amigos de conan, salieron de la casa que se encontraba mas lejos que la de betty. pero en exactamente 60 Segundos, los amigos de conan, estubieron reunidos frente a él. en ese momento, conan dijo. bien chicos. lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es espiarles, para saber, cual será el próximo golpe, que van a dar con esos brazaletes. pero que no nos véan, ya que podrían matarnos. dijo conan. ¡de acuerdo conan! dijo Ayumi. en ese instante, genta, dijo. ¡no te apures, nosotros nos esconderemos en alguna parte, para que no nos vean, y así, podamos grabar todo lo que ellos hablen, sin que nosotros, seamos descubiertos! gritó Genta. en ese momento Ayumi, mitshusico, y haibara, dijeron. bien dicho Genta. pero ahora, calláos, que parece que ahí vienen! en ese momento, los niños, se parapetaron tras una columna, para no ser descubiertos. en ese momento, los chicos, pusieron a grabar sus cacharros. en ese momento, y por el otro lado, vozca, dijo. oye Gin. dijo Vozca. sí, que es lo que quieres vozca? preguntó gin. vozca dijo. estaba pensando. nó sé. que es lo que vamos a hacer cuando descubramos la tecnología de esos brazaletes? preguntó Vozca a Gin. es odbio Vozca. que hacemos nosotros, los hombres de negro? preguntó Gin. cargarnos a personas, que no cumplan nuestras condiciones. nó? preguntó Vozca. correcto Vozca, has acertado. pero fíjate bien vozca. ahora, si conseguimos dominar la tecnología del Brazalete de Atómic Betty, podremos utilizar su arsenal de Armas, sin que nosotros seamos descubiertos, y así, podremos matar a millones y millones de personas, en todo el mundo. dijo Gin. en ese momento Vozca dijo. Eres Genial Gin. así que adelante, intentemos descifrar la tecnología de esos Brazaletes, ya que nos van a venir muy bien, en nuestros propósitos. dijo Vozca a Gin. en ese momento Gin dijo. lo que tu digas Vozca. y ahora Vámonos, antes de que alguien, nos descubra. dijo gin, alejándose del lugar, junto con Vozca. en ese mismo momento, conan dijo. ¡malditos cerdos¡esperad a que os pille, y entonces, veremos lo que es bueno! dijo conan, saliendo de su escondite, a la par que sus amigos Genta, Mitsusico, Ayumi, y haibara, salieron del escondite, en el que estaban parapetados. en ese momento, Gin abrió las puertas de un coche todo de color negro, y entró en él, junto con Vozca. después, cerró las puertas, del coche, y arrancando el motor del mismo, gin junto con vozca, salieron de aquel lugar. en ese momento, conan dijo. ¡escuchad chicos. uno de nosotros, debería ir a avisar al inspector megure, para que movilice a toda la policía, ya que tenemos que capturar a esos sinvergüenzas, antes de que ellos sepan como actuar con esos brazaletes! gritó conan. en ese momento, Ayumi dijo a conan. bueno conan, si quieres, puedo ser yó, la que llame al inspector megure, para que movilice a todos los detectives, y policías de la zona. quieres? preguntó ayumi. en ese momento, conan dijo. ¡me dá igual quien sea, pero que lo haga Rápido! nos reuniremos todos en el edificio más alto de Moosejaw! gritó conan, saliendo a toda pastilla, del lugar, montado en su patineta Solar. en ese momento, y mientras Tanto, los chicos Genta, mitshusico, y haibara, escoltaban a ayumi, mientras ésta, marchava a toda velocidad, hacia una gran cabina telefónica. en ese momento, y cuando ayumi llegó a la cabina telefónica, ésta, marcó el número de teléfono del inspector megure. en ese momento, el inspector megure en su despacho, estaba repasando las notas del juicio, mandadas por el juez Cogoro Mouri, cuando el teléfono inalámbrico, comenzó a sonar de inmediato en la sala, donde él estaba. en ese momento, el inspector megure, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico, y dijo. aquí el inspector megure. que es lo que sucede? preguntó el inspector. en ese momento, Ayumi dijo. ¡señor megure, es usted? preguntó la niña. en ese momento, megure dijo. así es, ayumi. es que pasa algo grabe? porque me llamas de esa manera! gritó el inspector megure. en ese mismo momento, ayumi dijo. ¡sí¡si pasa algo grave¡y es mejor, que me escuches con toda la atención posible! gritó ayumi. dijo la niña. en ese momento, el inspector dijo. ¡tienes toda mi atención ayumi, adelante! ordenó el inspector megure. en ese momento, ayumi dijo. bien, allá voy. verá señor megure, resulta que el señor conan edogawa, ha ido detrás de la horganización de los hombres de negro, ya que hemos visto a 2 de los hombres de negro. y uno de ellos, portaba un extraño Brazalete. dijo ayumi. en ese momento, el inspector megure dijo. ¡santo cielos¡no me digas que conan edogawa, ha ido el solo ha por los hombres de negro! gritó megure. así es, señor megure. dijo haibara, arrevatándo el teléfono de las manos de ayumi. en ese momento, el inspector megure dijo. ¡es imposible, ese niño está loco! gritó megure. ¡bien, en seguida iré para allá, no os mováis de allí, hasta que yó no llegue! gritó megure. en ese momento, haibara dijo. descuida, no tenemos intención de ir para el edificio más alto de Moosejaw, ya que es allí, a donde han ido Vozca y Gin. o al menos, eso creémos, ya que conan, ha salido corriendo hacia el edificio de Moosejaw, ya que nos ha dicho, que nos reuniríamos todos allí. dijo haibara. en ese momento, el inspector Megure, dijo. ¡de acuerdo, no os mováis, hasta que no llegue yó! dijo megure, que colgó inmediatamente la llamada de ayumi. en ese momento, el inspector megure, salió inmediatamente de la comisería de policía de moosejaw, montado en su coche de policía, con dirección hacia la puerta de la casa de Betty, ya que ésta, tenía un sitio, para poder esconderse. en ese momento, y mientras el inspector megure, estaba de camino, Genta dijo. ¡de eso nada, yo no voy a esperar al inspector megure, hasta que el llegue, ya que así, conan, se atribuiría todo el mérito, y eso no es así! en ese momento, Genta dijo. ¡así que si queréis esperarle vosotros, adelante! dijo genta, poniendo rumbo al edificio más alto de Moosejaw. en ese momento haibara dijo. ¡espera Genta, yo voy con tigo¡no vaya a ser que nos encontremos con algún otro secuaz, que la organización de los hombres de negro, haya dejado en el edificio! en ese momento, haibara y Genta, salieron pitando hacia el edificio más alto de moosejaw, mientras Ayumi y mitshusico, se quedaron esperando, a que el inspector megure, llegara al lugar de destino. finalmente, y tras 4 minutos exactos, el inspector megure, había llegado al lugar, acompañado por una gran patrulla policiaca. en ese momento, megure dijo. ¡donde se encuentran Genta y haibara! gritó megure. en ese momento Mitshusico dijo. verá señor inspector, ellos 2, se han ido hacia el gran edificio de Moosejaw. dijo Mitshusico. en ese momento, megure dijo. ¡mierda¡os dije claramente, que no os moviérais del lugar, hasta que yó llegase! dijo megure. ¡que pasa? es que yó tengo que hablaros en inglés para que se me entienda! dijo el inspector megure, super enfadado. en ese momento, ayumi dijo. bueno¡menos charlas, y vamos al gran edificio de moosejaw, antes de que sea Tarde! dijo ayumi, temiendo por la Vida de Conan. en ese momento, el inspector, ordenó. ¡atención a la tropa. quiero que todos valláis al edificio de moosejaw, y lo rodeéis por completo¡quiero que todos los accesos posibles, estén completamente Vijilados, que nadie entre y salga del edificio, hasta que los hombres de negro, sean capturados! ordenó megure, a la patrulla policiaca. en ese momento, los polis dijeron. ¡si señor, así lo haremos! en ese instante, todos los polis, fueron hacia el gran edificio de moosejaw. en ese instante, el inspector dijo. ¡ayumi, Mitshusico¡vamos subir, vamos para allá, inmediatamente! gritó megure. en ese momento, el inspector megure, abrió la puerta del coche de policía, y Ayumi y Mitshusico, entraron en él. después de que las puertas estubieron Cerradas, el inspector, puso el coche en marcha, y puso rumbo hacia el Edificio mas alto de Moosejaw, al que se dirigió a máxima velocidad, ya que tenía activada la sirena del coche. dejemos que megure, se dirija hacia el edificio de moosejaw, y volvamos con conan, o en este Caso Shinichi Kudo, que no paraba de seguir al porche negro, en el que iban conduciendo Gin y Vozca. en ese momento, Vozca dijo. ¡jefe, parece que nos están siguiendo por detrás! dijo Vozca a gin. en ese momento, gin dijo, abriendo la ventanilla de su coche. ¡ha, maldito mequetrefe¡ahora verás. dijo gin, sacando su pistola de marca Tocaret, y apuntando hacia conan. en ese momento, Vozca dijo. ¡dispárale¡no te quedes pensativo! dijo vozca a gin. en ese momento, gin dijo. ¡no vozca, no quiero matarle en la calle, tengo otra idea! dijo gin, guardando su pistola Tocaret, y cerrando la ventanilla de su coche. en ese momento, Vozca dijo. ¡se puede saber que otra cosa estás tramando! gritó Vozca. en ese momento, gin dijo, verás vozca. no se si te acordarás que yo poseo el brazalete de esa chica. si uso el brazalete contra él, para matarle de un tiro láser, nadie podrá sospechar, que hemos sido nosotros! dijo gin a vozca. en ese momento, vozca dijo. y dime gin, porque nos dirigimos al edificio más alto de moosejaw? preguntó vozca. en ese momento, gin dijo. verás vozca, resulta que quiero ver a nuestro nuevo miembro Karina, o en este caso¡Orujo! ya que el sabe mucho sobre informática, y seguramente, podrá averiguar como se usa este brazalete, en las condiciones que yo le ponga. dijo gin. en ese momento, Vozca dijo. pero que pasa si Orujo, no consigue descifrar el código de esa máquina, y no consigue aberiguar nada? preguntó vozca. en ese momento, Gin dijo con otro cigarro en la boca. en ese caso, es un miembro que no nos sirve. y nosotros daremos buena cuenta de él! así que por su propio bien, será mejor que consiga algo con esa máquina, o me veré obligado a ponerle fin a su maldita Vida! dijo Gin. mientras conducía el coche, hacia el edificio más alto de moosejaw. mientras tanto, conan edogawa, les seguía por detrás, ya que había colocado un transmisor, en la parte trasera de fuera del coche, y dijo. ¡así que para eso quieres a julián! lo quieres para que te averigüe, como utilizar ese brazalete, o si nó, lo matarás! dijo conan. pero en ese momento, Alguien dijo. ¡conan¡espera por favor! en ese momento conan dijo. ¡Haibara¡Genta¡Os he dicho que no os moviérais de allí! gritó conan. en ese momento, Haibara dijo. ¡Lo siento conan, pero no puedo permitirte que vayas tu solo a enfrentarte a Vozca y Gin! gritó Haibara. ¡Eso Conan, tu siempre quieres el mérito! gritó Genta. en ese momento, Conan dijo. ¡Estúpidos¡Que queréis, queréis que os maten¡Sobretodo tú Haibara, saben que Shího Miyano, Sigue Viva! gritó Conan. mientras conan y los demás miembros de la LJD, iban llegando, el coche de Gin y vozca, aparcó en un edificio muy alto, que tenía por lo menos 590 Plantas. en ese momento, Gin, vajó del coche de color negro, acompañado por Vozca, su acompañante. en ese momento, Vozca y Gin, abrieron la puerta del edificio, y tomaron el ascensor, no sin antes, cargarse a uno de los guardias, que poblaba, el mismo. en ese momento, gin pulsó el botón número 590. y en ese instante, el ascensor, comenzó a subir hacia Arriba. finalmente, y mientras Gin y Vozca estaban hablando de sus proyectos en el ascensor, el ascensor, llegó a la planta número 590 del edificio. en ese momento, Gin, abrió la puerta del Ascensor, y salió de él, acompañado por vozca. en ese mismo momento, gin abrió otra puerta, en la que ponía despacho de Orujo. en ese momento, Orujo dijo. ¡Hombre, pero si es mi amigo Gin! como has estado? preguntó Orujo. en ese momento, gin dijo. ¡Déjate de saludos Orujo, estoy aquí, porque quiero que me hagas un Favor! dijo Gin. en ese momento, Orujo dijo. ¡Bien Gin, que es lo que quieres que orujo haga por tí? preguntó Orujo. en ese momento, Gin dijo. Vozca¡Saca el Brazalete que le hemos quitado a esa chica! Ordenó Gin a Vozca. en ese momento, Vozca, dijo. si gin, enseguida. en ese momento, Vozca, sacó de su volso de color negro, el brazalete de Atómic Betty, y se lo dió a Gin, el cual dijo. bien Vozca, Gracias. en ese momento, Gin dijo. ¡Orujo, quiero que intentes encontrar una forma de desbloquear el Código de estos Brazaletes! gritó Gin. en ese momento, Orujo, tomó el Brazalete de Atómic Betty, y dijo. ¡Teóricamente, esto no deve ser muy difícil! dijo Orujo. en ese momento, gin dijo. ¡Bien, espero que me lo puedas tener para mañana, por tu propio Bien! dijo Gin, saliendo por la puerta de la oficina de Orujo. en ese momento, orujo dijo a gin, que ya se iba acompañado de Vozca. ¡no se preocupe Gin, que para mañana por la mañana, esto estará desbloqueado!. dijo Orujo, que ya se puso manos a la hobra, para intentar descifrar el código de los guardianes Galácticos. en ese momento, Vozca dijo. oye Gin, dime una cosa. quien es Karina? preguntó vozca. en ese momento, Gin dijo. verás vozca. Karina, es una antigua Guardiana Galáctica, que le tiene celos a Betty, es decir, a la chica, que le hemos quitado el Brazalete. dijo Gin, cerrando la puerta de la oficina de Orujo. en ese momento, el llamado Orujo, era en realidad Karina, que dijo. ¡se acabó Atómic Betty del demonio, si Darknes no pudo vencerte, yo seré quien te venza! dijo karina. en ese momento, orujo, miró por la ventana, y dijo. ¡ho, nó¡malditos! en ese momento, Orujo llamó al móvil de Gin, y le dijo. señor Gin, me complace comunicarle, que el edificio¡está totalmente rodeado, por policías! dijo orujo. en ese momento, Gin dijo. bien, entonces, no nos quedará mas remedio, que utilizar el teletransporte, que tú, nos descubristes, hace ya tiempo. dijo Gin, activando un Botón, que se allava en la Pared del Edificio, en la última planta. en ese momento, una gran luz Blanca, comenzó a aparecer en el recinto, hasta que envolvió por completo a los 2 hombres de negro. en ese momento, Conan, que ya había suvido, a la planta 590 dijo. ¡maldición¡hemos llegado tarde! dijo conan. en ese momento Megure, que iba con él dijo. ¡maldición, hemos llegado tarde! dijo megure. en ese momento, dijo. ¡atención a toda la tropa policiaca, quiero que investiguen todas las plantas del edificio¡quiero que den caza a esos hombres de negro! dijo megure, ha voz en grito. en ese momento, y mientras los policías investigaban todos los alrededores del Edificio, y la liga juvenil de detectives, estaban con conan, también buscando pistas, volvamos a la casa de Betty Bárret Space. donde en la cual? X-5 dijo. Capitana, me recuerdas? recuerdas cuando te calló todo el pis de Sora en la cabeza, y por todo el cuerpo? dijo X-5. en ese momento, Betty dijo a X-5. que dices? que pasa con ese chico? no recuerdo a ningún Sora! y no recuerdo que me callese pis por todo mi cuerpo! dijo Betty. en ese momento, Sónic Dijo. ¡eso no vá a funcionar. dijo sonic. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡Capitana, mira, está aquí el Camaleón! gritó Esparky. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡no está aquí nadie! además¡no conozco a ese camaleón! en ese momento, esparky dijo. ¡capitana, recuerdas cuando te consumió tu otro lado Llamado DarkBetty? preguntó esparky. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. déjalo esparky, no hace falta que sigas perdiendo el tiempo. esto requiere de una cierta sesión Medicinal. dijo X-5, dándole a beber a Betty una medicina instantanea. pero que tras tomársela, le empezaron a preguntar cosas del espacio, y Betty, les respondía que no las Recordaba. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡eso no va a funcionar¡lo mejor que podemos hacer, es que la llevemos al Planeta Fracno! dijo paloma. en ese momento, Sonic dijo. para que quieres llevarla al planeta Fracno? preguntó Sonic. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. verás Sonic, en el Planeta Fracno, Vive el Honorable Larguirucho Tankanushu, y él, si podrá devolverle la memoria, a Betty. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. ¡pues claro, como no me acordaba de eso! dijo X-5. Tankanushu, puede someterla a un tratamiento de imnotismo, por el cual, puede sacarle los recuerdos que ahora la capitana, no recuerda. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡me parece muy Bien! pero habéis pensado como vamos a llevarla hasta el Planeta Fracno? preguntó esparky. porqué lo dices esparky? preguntó X-5. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. verás X-5, lo digo, porque la capitana, está en un estado de amnesia, y es probable que si no nos recuerda a nadie, no creo que quiera que la llevemos a un lugar desconocido para ella. dijo Esparky. en ese momento X-5 dijo. eso puedo arreglarlo. dijo X-5, acercándose a Atómic Betty, y con una jeringuilla con una fina aguja, le inyectó a Betty, un tranquilizante, para que no se despertara durante el viaje. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. bien, ya está arreglado. en ese momento, Sonic dijo. y bien, puedo ir con Vosotros? preguntó Sonic. no veo porque nó, dijo X-5. en ese momento, Paloma, con Atómic Betty en las manos, ya que ésta estaba dormida, y no se daba cuenta de nada, se montó acompañada de X-5, Esparky, y Sonic, en la nave de Betty, y con la misma velocidad para despegar, pusieron rumbo hacia el planeta Fracno. en ese mismo instante, paloma, dijo a X-5. Espero que el señor Tankanushu, pueda recuperar la memoria de Betty, ya que no quiero tener a una gran Guardiana Galáctica, completamente Amnésica. dijo Paloma. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. no tienes por que preocuparte Paloma. según parece, larguirucho Tankanushu, ha conseguido devolver la memoria de otros guardianes que han quedado amnésicos. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Sonic dijo. eso es. pero. en fin, espero que el Plan de nushu, de resultado. dijo Sonic. en ese momento, Esparky, dijo a X-5. bien X-5, acabamos de llegar al Planeta Fracno! dijo Esparky, depositando la nave en el suelo de Fracno. en ese momento, paloma, Sonic, X-5 y esparky, con Atómic Betty en las manos, dijeron. bien, ahora, tenemos que ir directamente hacia el Palacio de nushu, que no está muy lejos de Aquí. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Sonic dijo. claro que no está lejos, solamente está a 50 Kilómetros, según este cartel, escrito en fracniano. dijo Sonic, a la par que iban caminando por un suelo todo lleno de piedras preciosas, ya que el Planeta Fracno, es rico en piedras Preciosas. en ese momento, sonic dijo. ¡hey chicas y chicos, mirad Ahí! dijo Sonic. en ese momento, los chicos, que iban caminando por un sol Abrasador, llegaron ante un gran palacio, todo hecho de piedras preciosas. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡quietos, hay mucha Vijilancia, para poder entrar! dijo paloma. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. eso es cierto. esos Robots, que tiene tankanushu, son de una gran fuerza de demolición. pero en ese mismo instante, alguien, salió del palacio, y dijo. ¡haaaaaaaaá! vaya, pero si es Atómic Paloma, con sus amigos! dijo Nushu! en ese momento, Paloma dijo. hola nushu, espero que no te hayamos molestado, en algo importante. dijo paloma. ¡haaaaaá! nunca molestan a tankanushu, ya que tankanushu, está aburrido, hasta que no lleguen los nuevos guardianes reclutados por Degill, no tengo nada que hacer. dijo nushu. en ese momento X-5 dijo a Tankanushu. verá señor nushu, resulta que la capitana, está con amnesia, y no conseguimos que recuerde nada, de lo que le ha ocurrido hace tiempo. y me preguntaba si usted... Tankanushu dijo. ¡haaaaaaaá, así que es eso? queréis que le ayude a Atómic Betty, a recuperar la memoria? preguntó nushu. así es, señor nushu. usted, puede hacerlo? preguntó Paloma. en ese momento, tankanushu dijo. por supuesto que puedo hacerlo! yo soy un esperto, en eso de volver a personas con Amnesia, a personas normales! dijo nushu, mientras se llevaba a Atómic Betty, hacia su lugar secreto. en ese momento, Tankanushu dijo. Atómic Betty, ahora voy a despertarte de tu tranquilizante que te ha puesto X-5. cuando cuente 3, quiero que te despiertes! dijo nushu. en ese momento, nushu dijo. uno, Dos, y Trés! en ese momento, tankanushu, dió un chasquido con sus dedos. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, comenzó a abrir los ojos de color verde amanzanados. y dijo. ¡Donde estoy? preguntó la guardiana. en ese momento, nushu dijo. bien, ahora, voy a someterte, a la técnica del imnotismo, ya que quiero que recuperes tu memoria, ya que detecto, que algo se acerca hacia Fracno. dijo nushu. en ese momento, nushu dijo. cuando cuente hasta 3, quedarás totalmente imnotizada. de acuerdo? preguntó nushu. en ese momento, Betty, no dijo nada. nushu dijo. bueno. Uno, Dos, y Trés! y haciendo el gran chasquido con sus dedos, sometió a Atómic Betty, a la Técnica del imnotismo. en ese momento, Betty Barret, se sumerjió en un sueño muy profundo, en ese momento, Tankanushu, dijo. bien! ahora, vamos a meternos de lleno, en tu pasado! cuando cuente 3, me dirás exactamente, todo lo que ya ha pasado. de acuerdo? dijo nushu. bien, bamos allá! dijo nushu. Uno, Dos, y Trés! dijo nushu. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, le contó todo su pasado a nushu, sin dejar ni un solo detalle. en ese momento, nushu dijo. ¡maravilloso, esto parece que funciona! dijo nushu. después, nushu dijo. bien, ahora, quiero que me cuentes, cuando cuente 3, lo que pasó en tu misión hacia el kingdom Hearts. dijo nushu. en ese momento, nushu dijo. Uno, Dos, y Trés! dijo nushu. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, le contó a nushu, todo lo que había pasado en la misión que tubo cuando la mandaron a acompañar a unos elejidos de la llave espada, hacia el Kingdom Hearts. en ese momento, nushu dijo. ¡Bien, Fantástico! en ese momento, nushu dijo. ¡bien, la última prueba. si la pasas, eso es señal, de que has recuperado la memoria! dijo nushu. en ese momento, nushu dijo. por último, quiero que me cuentes, en cuanto cuente 3, como te mató Sephiroth! dijo nushu. de acuerdo? dijo nushu. Bien, Uno, Dos, y Trés! dijo nushu. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, comenzó a contarle a Nushu, todo lo que le pasó contra Sephiroth, incluso, cuando sephiroth, con su espada, consiguió clavarle la espada, en el pecho, y sacársela por la espalda. en ese momento, Tankanushu dijo. ¡Bravo¡has recuperado toda tu memoria! dijo nushu. en ese momento, nushu dijo. cuando cuente 3, quiero que te despiertes, y te levantes. dijo nushu. en ese momento, nushu dijo. Uno, Dos, y Tres! dijo nushu. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, Abrió sus ojos verdes amanzanados, y se levantó. en ese momento, Betty dijo. Larguirucho Tankanushu? Eres Tú? preguntó Betty. así es, Gran Mujer Atómica! dijo nushu. en ese momento, Betty dijo. pero¡no puede ser! donde estoy¡me duele la cabeza! dijo Betty. es normal, ya que he urgado en tu cerebro, mediante la técnica Imnotismo. por lo tanto, es normal que te duela la cabeza. dijo Nushu. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. están aquí mis ayudantes X-5 y Esparky? preguntó Betty. así es¡gran Mujer Atómica! en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. así? y dime, Tankanushu. donde demonios están? preguntó Betty. en ese instante, Tankanushu dijo. Verás Betty. sal por esa puerta, y los encontrarás! dijo nushu. en ese momento, Betty dijo. Gracias, Sabio Tank! en ese momento, Atómic Betty, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. pero en cuanto estubo Fuera, una gran persona de lo menos 2 metros de altura estaba junto a paloma y los suyos. es decir, junto a Esparky y X-5. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡Tú¡Asqueroso demonio! en ese momento, X-5 dijo. ho, es la capitana¡Capitana, estamos aquí! dijo X-5. en ese momento Atómic Betty dijo. ¡X-5, espera que voy en tu ayuda! dijo Betty. pero antes de que Betty pudiese dar un solo paso, Sephiroth dijo. ¡vaya, vaya¡que sorpresa tan grande. creía que te había matado. ¡como has vuelto a la vida! dijo Sephiroth, poniendole la espada frente a su pecho. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, y le dijo. ¡Déjame pasar¡Sephiroth¡no estoy de humor, así que no quieras ver mi fuerza! dijo Betty, amenazando a sephiroth. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡Betty¡cuidado con Séphiroth! en ese momento X-5 dijo. ¡no es posible, Paloma mató a Séphiroth! según el almirante Degill. en ese momento, Séphiroth dijo. sí, es cierto. pero solo mataste a una copia Mía! dijo Séphiroth. como vés Betty, tu amiga paloma, no ha acabado con migo. dijo Séphiroth, regocijándose de alegría. en ese momento Paloma dijo. ¡creo que eso se puede arreglar, cuando acabe con tigo! dijo Paloma, alzándose hacia el cielo. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, saltó hacia Atrás, y se escondió acojonada, entre unos Arbustos del palacio de nushu. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡luchemos en serio, Séphiroth! dijo paloma, con Rabia por su parte. en ese momento, Séphiroth, dijo. Bien, como quieras, paloma¡Voy a mandarte, al infierno, junto con Atómic Betty, cuando la vuelva a matar! en ese momento, Paloma dijo a sephiroth. ¡de eso nada, no te voy a permitir que toques a mi amiga Betty, para nada! dijo Paloma, alzando una de sus piernas hacia la cara de sephiroth. ¡iiiiiiiiiiiiiíaaaaaaaaaaá! y diciendo esto, paloma, comenzó a moverse más rápido que de costumbre, a una velocidad, que Séphiroth, no pudo detectar, y a la par que le iba dando buenas ostias, a Sephiroth, en todas las partes de su cuerpo. finalmente, Paloma, por haberse acordado de como murió Betty a manos de Sephiroth, comenzó a brillar con una gran luz Blanca. de repente, se produjo un gran resplandor de color Blanco, y en ese mismo instante, se produjo una gran explosión de luz Blanca, y un gran destello cegador. pero en cuanto la luz Blanca desapareció, no quedó nada de Séphiroth. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. no es posible, ya se ha cargado al verdadero Séphiroth. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Betty, salió de los Arbustos, y dijo. Paloma, estás bien? preguntó la pelirroja. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. sí, estoy muy bien. y tu estás Bien? preguntó Paloma a Betty. bueno, yo, me duele un poco la cabeza. pero en ese momento, Paloma, sin abisar, se acercó a la boca de Betty Bárret, y dándole un apasionado Beso con legngua, que duró 5 Minutos, La dijo. me alegro por tí Betty, que gusto saber que te has quedado bien, gracias a Tankanushu. dijo Paloma. pero Betty, no contestaba. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. Capitana, has oido? preguntó X-5. pero nada, no había respuesta de Betty. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. se ha quedado petrificada, o mas bien paralizada, en el sitio. dijo Esparky. en ese momento, Esparky, movió la mano hacia Arriba y hacia abajo delante de la cara de Betty, mientras decía. ¡he, jefa¡Despierta! gritó Esparky. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡he¡que¡que¡que pasa¡donde estoy! dijo Betty. en ese momento Paloma dijo. ho, lo siento, creo que me he pasado, con lo del veso. verdad? dijo paloma a X-5. pues sí, la has dejado en Shock. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡no he podido Evitarlo¡es que me gusta Betty, al final, lo he dicho. en ese momento, Betty, al hoir la frase Me gusta Betty, de los labios de paloma, se desmayó. en ese momento, X-5, y Esparky, junto con paloma y Sonic, con atómic Betty, volvieron a la tierra, y a la ciudad de moosejaw. ya en casa de Betty, X-5 con una cuchara llena de Agua, echó Agua a la capitana. por toda la cara, para que despertase. finalmente, Betty, se despertó y dijo. ¡Paloma, es cierto, lo que has dicho? dijo Betty. ¡no he dicho nada, olvídalo! dijo paloma. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡bueno, adiós! dijo paloma, saliendo por la ventana! en ese momento, Betty dijo. que es lo que le pasa a paloma? porque ha salido por la ventana? preguntó Betty. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. verás capitana. en realidad, paloma, está enamorada de tí, y teme decírtelo a la cara, ya que tu podrías rechazarla. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Betty dijo a X-5. sabes una cosa X-5? preguntó Betty. no capitana, no lo sé. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Betty dijo a X-5, a Esparky y a Sonic. Beréis chicos, yo también estoy enamorada de paloma, ya que me gustaba desde que éramos niñas. dijo Betty. X-5 dijo. ¡vaya, nuestra capitana, es lesviana! dijo X-5. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. X-5, tenemos que volver al espacio, ya que deveremos estar allí, por si acaso, nos necesitase el almirante Degill. dijo Esparky. en ese mismo momento, X-5 dijo. sí, tienes razón Esparky. Bueno Capitana, si necesitamos tu ayuda, ya te llamaremos. de acuerdo? preguntó X-5. Como quieras, X-5. dijo Betty. en ese momento, X-5, y esparky, se volvieron al Espacio. Sonic dijo. Bueno Betty, espero que hayas aprendido la lección, y no te enfrentes nunca, a villanos más fuertes que tú. de acuerdo? dijo Sonic a Betty. de acuerdo Sonic, he aprendido la lección. dijo Betty. en ese momento, Sonic dijo. Bien, pues yo me piro a mobius, ya que me necesitan Allí. dijo Sonic a Betty. en ese momento Betty dijo. Bien Sónic, buena suerte en Mobius. dijo Betty. en ese momento, Sonic Puercoespín, se retiró como una flecha, hacia Mobius. dejemos la casa de Betty, y volvamos al centro de Moosejaw. en el cual, Karina, estaba sentada en su sillón, pensando en la forma de desbloquear el Brazalete de Atómic Betty, para los hombres de negro. en ese momento, Megure dijo. ¡malditos hombres de negro! los habéis encontrado! en ese momento, Conan, en el interior del Edificio, dijo. ¡nó! no los hemos encontrado, pero hemos encontrado una pista, y se trata de una henorme Bomba, que se consta de una pantalla de cristal líquido, y abajo, se mostraba una especie de teclado. en la pantalla pone. voams a rop cimota ebtty. cijo conan. en ese momento, Mitsusico, junto con Genta, haibara y ayumi, dijo. esto es muy Raro. Voams, a mi entender, es Vamos. dijo Mitshusico. hajám. dijo ayumi. a es A, eso no hay la menor duda. la palabra rop, es lo que me tiene más intrigada. en ese momento, Conan dijo. (veamos, si la palabra Voams, al darle la vuelta, forma Vamos, la palabra rop, si la ordenamos¡forma Por!) pensaba conan. en ese momento, haibara dijo. así es detective shinichi kudo. si formamos la palabra Vamos con las letras Voams, la palabra por, con las letras rop, la frase, quedaría así. "Vamos a por" dijo haibara. en ese momento, Genta dijo. no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero solamente quedan 5 minutos, antes de que la bomba esplote. en ese momento, conan dijo. ¡ya lo sabemos, Genta! gritó conan, a causa de los nervios. (vamos¡que significara la palabra, "cimota"!) pensaba conan. en ese momento, haibara dijo a conan, en colaboración con ayumi. si hemos formado la palabra Vamos con las letras Voams, a que es A, y hemos formado la palabra por con las letras rop, si ponemos cimota en orden, obtenemos Atómic. dijeron haibara y ayumi. en ese momento, Genta dijo. solo quedan 30 Segundos, para que el edificio, buele por los aires! dijo Genta. en ese momento Mitshusico dijo. bien, ya tenemos la frase, "Vamos a por Atómic" dijo mitshusico. en ese momento, conan dijo. ¡Solo nos quedan 10 Segundos, y tenemos aún que ordenar, ebtty!. en ese momento, el contador de la bomba, comenzó a pitar, mientras contaba. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, en ese momento, Conan dijo. ¡ya está! eso es! en ese momento, conan, tecleó todo lo Rápido que pudo la Frase "¡Vamos a por Atómic Betty!" en ese momento, la bomba, se paró en el número 1, de la cuenta Atrás. en ese momento, Haibara dijo. bien señor Kudo, nos has salvado como siempre, en el último segundo. en ese momento, Conan dijo. ¡malditos cerdos¡saben todos nuestros movimientos! en ese momento, Ayumi dijo. ¡Conan! Ven enseguida! Gritó ayumi, que se encontraba en la sala número 4 de la planta 590. en ese momento, conan acudió hacia allá, y dijo. ¡que sucede Ayumi? pero en ese momento, vió a toda la policía, intentando desactivar otra Bomba, pero que esta vez, no se constaba de palabras, si no que se constaba de un Rompecabezas. en ese momento, Mitshusico, dijo. megure, si quiere, yo puedo explorar esa bomba, haber si descifro el rompecabezas de la máquina! dijo Mitshusico. en ese momento, Megure dijo. ¡adelante, si sabes lo que haces! dijo megure. en ese momento, Mitshusico, desmontó el artefacto explosivo, y vió con desgracia, que la bomba, se constaba de un circuito eléctrico, por el que se podían alternar las corrientes, y debajo de el circuito, había 5 casillas, todas apagadas. en ese momento, mitsushico dijo. bien, comenzemos. en ese momento, mitshusico dijo. haber, creo que la casilla 1, deve ir conectada con la 5! dijo mitshusico, alternando la corriente de la casilla 1, con la de la casilla 5. en ese momento, una de las 5 casillas se iluminó de Verde, que significaba que estaba correcto. en ese momento, Conan dijo. ¡date prisa, solo quedan 3 minutos y 29 segundos. dijo Conan. en ese momento, Mitshusico dijo. vamos a ver, la casilla 6, deve ir conectada con la casilla 2! dijo mitshusico, alternando la corriente de la casilla 6, con la de la casilla 2. en ese momento, la segunda casilla, se iluminó de Rojo, que indicaba que el cableado, estaba mál. en ese momento, Haibara dijo. ¡Error¡no es esa la secuencia! en ese momento, mitshusico, desmontó ese cableado, a toda prisa, ya que el tiempo de supervivencia, corría para los nanos. la casilla que estaba roja, se apagó de nuevo. en ese momento, Mitshusico dijo. Bien, si no es eso, el cableado de la casilla 6¡deve ir con el cableado de la casilla 3! dijo mitshusico, mientras montaba el cableado de la casilla 6, con el cableado de la casilla 3. en ese momento, la segunda casilla que estaba apagada, se iluminó de rojo. en ese momento, Genta dijo. ¡Error Mitshusico¡no funciona! dijo Genta. en ese momento, Mitshusico, desmontó a toda prisa el cableado de la 6 a la 3, ya que solo les quedaban 2 minutos y 20 Segundos. en ese momento, Mitshusico dijo. ¡Maldita sea! si no es esto, será el cableado de la casilla 6, a la casilla 4! dijo Mitshusico, al mismo tiempo que montaba el cableado de la casilla 6, junto con el cableado de la casilla 4. en ese momento, la segunda casilla, que estaba apagada de nuevo, se iluminó de una luz Roja. en ese momento, ayumi dijo. ¡Error¡sigue sin funcionar! dijo ayumi. en ese momento Mitshusico, desmontó el cableado de la 6 a la 4, y la casilla iluminada, se apagó de nuevo. tan solo les quedaba un minuto y 50 segundos. en ese momento, Mitshusico dijo. ¡no puede ser, de modo que la casilla 6, al menos en esta Ronda¡no puede ser alternada con ninguna! dijo de nuevo. ¡bien, pues tendre que probar, hacer el cableado de la casilla 4 a la casilla 6, haber que pasa! en ese momento, mitshusico, montó el cableado, de la casilla 4, a la casilla 6. en ese momento, la casilla apagada, se iluminó de nuevo de Rojo. en ese momento, Mitshusico dijo. ¡maldición¡no puede ser ni alternado a la inversa! gritó mitshusico, desmontando el cableado. en ese momento, conan dijo. ¡no nos queda tiempo Mitshusico, solo nos quedan 40 Segundos de vida! en ese momento, Mitshusico, dijo. ¡mierda! intentaré alternar la casilla 3, con la casilla 7, haber que pasa! dijo Mitshusico, al tiempo que montaba la casilla 3, con la casilla 7. en ese momento, la segunda casilla, se iluminó de una luz Verde. en ese momento, Mitshusico dijo. ¡bien, ya tenemos 2! en ese momento, la Bonba dijo que solo les quedaban 10 segundos de Vida. en ese momento, Mitshusico dijo. ¡Vamos, la casilla 8, con la casilla 4! dijo mitshusico. así lo hizo. montó el cableado de la casilla 8, con el cableado de la casilla 4. en ese momento, la tercera casilla apagada, se iluminó de una luz Roja. en ese momento Conan dijo. ¡ya vasta Mitshusico¡no tenemos tiempo para seguir dijo conan, viendo que solo les quedaban 9 Segundos. Mitshusico dijo. ¡Espera, tengo que intentarlo! dijo. haber, la casilla 9 con la casilla 6! dijo de nuevo. así lo hizo. en la pantalla ponía. 8. en ese momento, Mitshusico, montó el cableado de la casilla 9, con el cableado de la casilla 6. en la pantalla ponía. 7. en ese momento, la tercera casilla, que ahora estaba apagada, se iluminó de una luz Roja. en pantalla ponía. 6. en ese momento, mitshusico, montó el cableado de la casilla 8, con el cableado de la casilla 9. en pantalla ponía. 5. en ese momento, la tercera casilla que estaba apagada, se iluminó de nuevo de una luz Roja. en pantalla ponía. 4. en ese momento, Conan dijo. ¡Va a Explotar! en ese momento, conan y los jóvenes detectives, se subieron al marco de la ventana, ya que iban a aprovechar, la onda espansiva de la explosión. en pantalla ponía. 3. en ese momento, el inspector megure, dijo. ¡rápido, va a explotar! dijo megure. en pantalla ponía. 2. en ese momento, Conan y los suyos, con una cuerda, consiguieron engancharla en la otra azotea, ya que se iban a tirar a modo de tirolina. en ese momento, en pantalla ponía. 1. en ese momento, conan y todos los que estaban en la última planta, saltaron por la ventana, justo en el mismo momento, en el que en la pantalla de la bomba, ponía. 0. en ese mismo instante, se produjo una gran explosión, que todos los cristales del edificio, salieron por los aires, al mismo tiempo, que medio edificio, saltó por los aires, envolviéndose la estructura del mismo, en grandes llamaradas, acompañadas por más de una terrible explosión, que hicieron del edificio de Moosejaw, un gran sitio de escombros, ya que la onda espansiba alcanzó también a los demás edificios, que en la zona se encontraban, haciéndolos pedazos, también. en ese momento, y como la casa de Betty Bárret Space, se encontraba casi cerca del edificio Más alto de Moosejaw, la onda expansiva, no llegó a alcanzar a la casa de Betty, ni ha Betty Bárret, que vió como todos los edificios de la zona de la explosión, en Moosejaw, canadá, se derrumbaban, convirtiéndose en escombros. en ese momento, el inspector megure, que se encontraba justamente, cerca, de donde se produjo la terrible explosión, dijo. ¡pobres chiquillos de la liga Jubenil de Detectives, (LJD) quien sabe, si han conseguido salir vivos de esa Bomba! gritó el inspector Megure. en ese preciso momento, una figura de un metro y 65 Centímetros de altura, dijo. disculpe señor. dijo una voz femenina, y de pelo rojo, con cola de caballo, que en ese preciso momento, iba hacia su casa. en ese mismo momento, el inspector megure dijo. dime, que es lo que quieres? en ese momento, Atómic Betty, dijo. solamente quisiera saber, si los chicos que estaban en el edificio, han salido Con vida, nada más. dijo la chica pelirroja al inspector. el inspector dijo. de momento, no lo sabemos todavía, muchacha. suponemos que si han salido con vida. aunque yo por mi parte, no estoy tan seguro de ello, La Policía de Canadá, estima oportuno que no nos acerquemos a los escombros del edificio, ya que es posible, que se produzcan mas Explosiones. dijo megure. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. pero no me puede decir, si el detective Connan, ha salido de allí con vida? preguntó Betty, al inspector. Megure contestó. pues, no lo sé, supongo que sí, porque no se si sabrás que el detective Connan, es en realidad, un chico muy listo. dijo megure a Betty. Bueno, si usted lo dice, pues será un chico muy listo. yo, personalmente, lo tengo como mi avogado, para el juicio que tengo contra mi esposo Noah Párker. dijo Betty, a Megure. en ese momento, megure dijo. Vaya con el chaval, ahora se ha metido a Avogado? preguntó megure. así es, señor Megure. ahora, se ha metido a Avogado. dijo Betty. en ese momento, el inspector megure dijo. entonces, si el detective Connan, se ha metido a Avogado, no será de suponer, que el otro detective, el jilipollas de Kogoro Mouri, se haya metido a Juez. nó? preguntó el inspector Megure. bueno, se puede decir así. Kogoro Mouri, será un estúpido como detective. pero como juez, está llevando mi caso. aunque el juicio, ya lo hemos terminado, hace días. Dijo Betty, a Megure. en ese preciso momento, el inspector megure dijo. y bien, como habéis quedado para el juicio, quien ha ganado? preguntó Megure a Betty. Pues, de momento, no ha ganado nadie, ya que el juicio, está Visto Para Sentencia. dijo Betty a Megure. pero mientras el inspector Megure y Atómic Betty, estaban hablando del juez kogoro mouri, el detective Takagi, dijo a megure. ¡Inspector megure¡tenemos que marcharnos, ya que aquí, ya hemos terminado de revisar todos los escombros, y los chiquillos, no han aparecido por ninguna parte del edificio! dijo Takagi. en ese momento, Megure dijo. Bien, entonces, vámonos, ya que aquí, nosotros, ya hemos terminado. dijo megure a Takagi. en ese momento, Megure dijo. Bien Betty. si sabemos algo de los chicos, nosotros te informaremos. el resto del análisis, será mejor que lo haga la Policía de MooseJaw, Canadá. dijo Megure a la pelirroja de Betty. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. Bien, pues nada, si ocurre algo, me llamáis al Número de Teléfono 97-234-54-65, y me informáis. de acuerdo? preguntó Betty. bien Betty, como quieras. dijo megure, subiéndose ya en su coche de Policía. en ese momento, Megure dijo. ¡Adiós Betty! dijo megure, desde su coche, que ya se alejaba del lugar, a toda prisa. en solo 3 segundos, el lugar, quedó solo rodeado de Policías, de la ciudad de MooseJaw, Canadá. y Betty Bárret, quedó ahí sola, entre todos los escombros, y papeles, que no dejaban de Arder. en ese momento, Betty Bárret, viendo que la cosa, se estaba plagando de Policías, decidió andar hacia su casa, que se encontraba a tan solo 4 Kilómetros del lugar de la gran explosión. finalmente, Betty Bárret, había llegado a su casa, pero en cuanto llegó a la puerta de entrada, alguien la dijo. ¡hola, Capitana! dijo el Robot. en ese momento, Betty Bárret dijo. X-5? que haces Aquí? dijo la chica pelirroja. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. Verás Betty. son órdenes del Almirante Degill. quiere que vengas con nosotros. dijo X-5 a Betty. Betty dijo. pero para qué? que es lo que pasa ahora en la Galaxia para que el almirante Degill me necesite con tanta urgencia? preguntó Betty. X-5 dijo. verás capitana. según parece, hay una tienda ilegal, en el planeta Desierto de Xinus, que se está dedicando a vender Brazaletes de los guardianes Galácticos, ilegalmente, sin el permiso del Copyrright legal de Tankanushu y Degill. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ha, y porqué no los detenéis? si sabéis que están vendiendo cosas ilegalmente, porqué no los habéis detenido? preguntó Betty. X-5 dijo. ese es el problema. el detenerlos. muchos guardianes Galácticos, lo han intentado. pero han acabado muertos, ya que los vendedores de esa tienda, van armados, hasta los dientes. dijo X-5. Betty dijo. Está Bien, vamos, veremos si conmigo tienen oportunidad, de usar sus malditas Armas! dijo Betty, mientras subía hacia su nave. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. Esparky¡pon rumbo hacia el Planeta Xinus! dijo X-5, a la vez, que Atómic Betty, se sentó en su sillón central. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡A la orden X-5! dijo Esparky. en ese momento, el alien verde, pisó a fondo las palancas, de acelerador, y saltó al iperespacio. en ese momento, en la pantalla de la nave, apareció la imagen de degill, que dijo. Atómic Betty¡Bienvenida a Vordo! dijo el almirante degill. luego dijo. verás, te necesitaba, porque en el planeta Xinus, hemos detectado una tienda ilegal de objetos Galácticos, que están vendiendo... dijo degill. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. lo sé almirante, X-5, me ha contado toda la historia. ¡no se preocupe por eso almirante, yo los detendré! dijo Atómic Betty, al Almirante degill. en ese momento, Degill dijo. Bien dicho, Atómic Betty! contamos con tigo, para que detengas esa ilegalidad! dijo Degill. en ese momento, Betty dijo. Gracias Almirante. en ese momento, la imagen de degill, desapareció de la pantalla. mientras tanto, en un hermoso planeta de color amarillo, que se encontraba en el sistema Sylen, y que tenía nombre de Planeta Xinus, que estaba mas lejos que el Planeta Parchís, en un pequeño pueblecillo del planeta, llamado Xinusia, se encontraba una pequeña tienda, en la que un hombre y una mujer Xinusiana, estaban vendiendo Brazaletes Galácticos, ilegalmente. en ese momento, el hombre dijo a la mujer. que te parece el negocio que nos hemos montado, con eso de que podemos vender Brazaletes ilegalmente? preguntó Xinuo, que es como se llamaba el hombre. en ese mismo momento, la mujer dijo a Xinuo. pues, me parece Bien, ya que hemos Ganado un montón de Xins, que es nuestra moneda oficial. dijo la mujer, que no era otra que Xina. en ese momento, Xinuo dijo a Xina. así es. hemos ganado con este negocio, 145,433.000 Xins, lo que equivaldría a 2.000.000 de gemmas Vizcorianas. según mis cálculos, claro está. dijo Xinuo. en ese momento, Xina dijo. pues mira tú. ayer por la plaza de Xinusia, recaudé, es decir, recogí, 89,43.00 Xins. es decir, 10.000 Xins. dijo Xina. en ese momento, Xinuo dijo. ha, vaya, no está mal Xina, al menos, ya tenemos 10.000 Xins, más. pero no son 10.000 Xins. si no eso, sería 10.000 Gemas Vizcorianas. dijo Xinuo. y eso? preguntó Xina. verás Xina, dijo Xinuo. nuestra moneda, es decir, el Xins, se calcula así. 135.000.000 de Xins, es igual a un millón de gemmas Vizcorianas. por tanto, si 135.000.000 de Xins, es un millón de Gemmas Vizcorianas, si ponemos 145.000.000 de Xins, tendremos como resultado 2 millones de Gemmas Vizcorianas. dijo Xinuo. en ese momento, Xina dijo. ajá. entonces, cuantos Xins, es una Gemma Vizcoriana? preguntó Xina a Xinuo. Xinuo dijo. 135.000 Xins. dijo Xinuo. xina dijo. y 2 Gemmas? preguntó Xina. Xinuo dijo. 145.000 Xins. dijo Xinuo. por tanto 135 Xins, es un Céntimo de Gemma Vizcoriana. y 145 Xins, es igual a 2 Céntimos de Gemma Vizcoriana. dijo Xinuo. en ese momento, llegó una chica de pelo Rubio y dijo. hola, quisiera comprar un Brazalete para mí, ya que necesito estár actualizada, en mi trabajo, ya que no tengo conexión a Internet, a través de la tecnología 3GWF. dijo la chica. en ese momento, Xinuo dijo. bien chica, tengo tu Solucción. aquí tengo un Brazalete, que funciona con BrazWin, que es un sistema de Ventanas, y con él, no tendrás problemas para conectarte a internet, en cualquier parte, ya que incorpora la Tecnología Bluetooth 3.0, que interviene en alcances de hasta 900 Metros, en interiores, y hasta 1000 Metros, es decir, un Kilómetro, en sitios exteriores. También incorpora, amiga mía, la Tecnología Inalámbrica, más potente del mundo, es decir, la Tecnología Inalámbrica 3G-WI-FI, que te permitirá conectarte en modo AD-Hock, es decir, con una amiga tuya, o a internet, para que no te quedes Atrás en las noticias, o en tus propios Trabajos. por supuesto, incorpora aplicaciones, para que pueda trabajar, con mayor comodidad, ya que incorpora el Galactic Pack 3000, con sus aplicaciones, tales como el Galactic Word, Galactic Excel, Galactic Point, Galactic E-Mail, ETc, a parte de muchas Más cosas. incluye un Emulador de la Famosa YSP, que saldrá pronto por Ágrabah, en la tierra. dijo Xinuo. en ese momento, la chica, que se llamaba Toñy dijo. ha, y cuanto me Vale? preguntó. en ese momento, Xinuo dijo. verás, por ser el Modelo EFX10, te voy a cobrar por él, unos 400.000.000 de Xins. ya se que es caro, pero amiga, lo bueno, tiene su precio. en ese momento, Toñy dijo. Bueno, hoy he cobrado 900.000.000 de Xins, así que no me importa. aquí tiene, 400.000.000 de Xins. dijo Toñy, dándole a Xinuo, 400 millones de Xins. en ese momento, Xinuo, dijo. gracias. aquí lo tiene, Disfrútelo. dijo Xinuo, dándole a Toñy, el modelo EFX10 a Toñy. en ese momento, Xina dijo. no sé xinuo, no lo veo Bien, lo que estás haciendo. en ese momento, Xinuo dijo. a que te refieres Xina? preguntó el chaval. xina dijo. me estoy refiriendo, a que has timado a esa niña por toda la cara, solo¡Para conseguir 400 Millones de Xins! gritó Xina. Xinuo dijo. lo sé. a que soy Genial. he? preguntó Xinuo. Xina dijo. ¡pues Nó¡lo que eres, eres un puñetero invécil! gritó Xina de nuevo. en ese momento, xinuo dijo. ¡Maldita Puta¡que pasa, es que ahora te arrepientes de trabajar con migo¡es eso¡Contesta maldita Puta! gritó Xinuo. en ese momento, Xina dijo. ¡pues sí, una cosa, es que vendamos ilegalmente. pero otra cosa muy distinta, es que timemos a las personas, para aprovecharnos de ellas, solo para sacarles los Xins! gritó Xina. ha, xina. así es la venta ilegal. dijo Xinuo. xina dijo. ¡pues no me gusta esa clase de Venta! gritó xina. Xinuo dijo. pues lo siento Xina, pero tú, no vás a abandonarme ahora, para arrepentirte! porque como lo hagas, te juro que aquí mismo te mato! gritó Xinuo. en ese momento, Xina dijo. ¡Socorro, Policía Xinusiana¡Socorro, el ladrón y estafador Xinuo, me quiere Matar¡Socorro, el ladrón... gritaba Xina. pero en ese momento, Xinuo, sacó una mordaza, y la amordazó la Boca, no sin antes, haberla dado 10 Buenos Bofetones en toda la cara a xina. después de que Xina, de 12 años de edad, fuese amordazada por xinuo, un chico de 18 años, es decir, un Pederasta, se la llevó hacia la trastienda. en ese momento, Xinuo dijo. ¡Bien, Xina! tu me has traicionado, y eso, te va a costar, primero, una violación, y después la muerte! dijo Xinuo. y acto seguido, el maldito Pederasta Xinuo, rompió toda la ropa, que llevava puesta Xina, ese día Xinusiano, dejándo que la chica, mostrase unos bonitos y rosados pechos, que se estaban formando, y un vonito y jovencito coñito. en ese momento, el chico Xinuo, empezó a lamer los tiernos pechos juveniles de Xina, al principio. luego, lleno de ira, comenzó a violar a Xina, mordiéndole a mala leche los pechos a Xina. después de que la chica, tubiese sus pechos llenos de Sangre de color Verde, el malvado Xinuo, comenzó a penetrar a Xina por su juvenil coño, a la fuerza, haciendo que Xina, Pegase unos gritos Espantosos, pero que a Xinuo, le escitaban más, haciéndole a Xina, varios desgarrones en su vagina, que no dejaba de soltar Sangre. después, el malvado Xinuo, se corrió en el interior de la chica, dejándola premiada, en el Acto. después de tal gran violación, xinuo dijo. y ahora, Xina querida¡Muere! dijo Xinuo. Xina solo dijo. ¡Alto¡Nooooooooooooó! gritó Xina. pero en ese momento, por toda la plaza del Planeta Xinus, se oyeron 5 terribles Disparos. y allí estaba. en el suelo tendida, y acrivillada a Valazos, Xina. en ese preciso momento, Xinuo, volvió a su tienda, sin imaginarse, que dentro de un par de horas, iba a ser detenido, por Atómic Betty. volvamos a la nave de Betty, y dejemos el Planeta por un tiempo. en ese mismo instante, Atómic Betty dijo a X-5. X-5, cuanto nos queda para llegar al planeta Xinus? en ese mismo momento, X-5 dijo a Betty. verás capitana, para llegar al planeta Xinus, nos quedan solamente 2 horas, y un cuarto. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. y bien, Cambiando de Tema. donde está Atómic Paloma? preguntó Atómic Betty. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. El almirante Degill, ha requerido sus servicios, y se ha tenido que transladar a un planeta, que se encuentra en Sylen, pero que lo llaman el planeta Sombrío. ya que está tan alejado de Sylania, que en ese planeta, siempre es de Noche. dijo Esparky. Betty dijo. pero tiene un nombre ese planeta? preguntó Betty. X-5 dijo. sí, aunque lo llaman el planeta Sombrío, el planeta se llama, Nickxus. pero sus temperaturas son tan eladas, que solo llegan a 100ºC bajo cero. pero sus abitantes, sobreviven, ya que están adaptados a las bajas temperaturas. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ha, vaya. y porqué no se transladan al planeta Parchís, que se encuentra en la zona habitable de Sylania? preguntó Betty. verás capitana, dijo X-5. aunque se transladaran al Planeta Parchís, ya que como tu has dicho, dicho planeta, se encuentra dentro de la zona habitable de la estrella Sylania, Parchís, según han dicho los científicos Galácticos, no es habitable, ya que su atmósfera, poseé, mucho dióxido de Carbono. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Betty dijo. pues a mí, tino, gemma, yolanda, y Frank, me dijeron, que el planeta Parchís, poseía grandes lagos, y vegetación verdosa. a que se debe todo eso? preguntó Betty a X-5. en ese momento, el Robot dijo. verás capitana, no hay Agua, ni hay Vegetación, en el Planeta Parchís. ¡no es apto para la existencia del hombre¡no tiene ni Nitrógeno, ni Oxígeno! dijo X-5. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. chicos, estamos llegando al planeta Xinus, ya que lo veo, a través de la pantalla de la nave! gritó esparky. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. Bien, ahora, vamos a entrar en su atmósfera, y eso puede ser peligroso. dijo X-5, a la capitana, para que Betty, lo supiese. en ese momento, la nave de Atómic Betty, comenzó a meterse en su atmósfera, y lo vieron todo de color Rojo al principio. a medida que la nave de Atómic Betty, atravesaba la atmósfera del planeta Xinus, la imagen de fuego de al principio, comenzó a disiparse, y comenzaron a ver el desierto del planeta Xinus. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. bien capitana, ahora deves buscar un sitio, en donde aterrizar, dentro de la plaza que se llama Xinuxia. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo a X-5. ¡ya tengo el lugar perfecto, para poder Aterrizar la nave! dijo Betty, la aterrizaré, en los parques de Xinuxia! gritó Betty. y diciendo estas palabras, Atómic Betty, se dirigió hacia los grandes parques de la ciudad de Xinuxia, donde consiguió, aterrizar la nave. en ese mismo momento, la compuerta roja de la nave, se abrió de par en par, y salieron de la nave, Esparky, X-5, y Betty. en ese momento, una señora xinusiana, pero que ya era bastante Anciana, les dijo. Saludos, guardianes Galácticos, Bienvenidos al planeta Xinus. dijo la mujer. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. gracias, señora. ahora, quiere decirme, por donde se vá a la plaza de Xinuxia? preguntó Atómic Betty. en ese mismo momento, la señora anciana dijo. bien, escucha, y anota lo que te voy a decir. dijo la señora anciana a Atómic Betty. en ese mismo momento, Atómic Betty, sacó un Bolígrafo, y una libreta de apuntes, y dijo. bien, ya puedes dictárme la dirección. dijo Betty. en ese momento, la señora anciana dijo. bien, voy. en ese momento, la señora dijo. vamos a ver. tienes que recorrer todo este parque, en linia recta. después, cuando llegues al final del parque de Xinuxia, tienes que girar hacia la Derecha, y encontrarás una tienda de subenirs para el hogar. después, tienes que tirar toda esa calle todo recto, y cuando llegues al final, girar hacia la izquierda, y ya está, ya estás en la plaza de Xinuxia. dijo la señora anciana. en ese mismo momento, Atómic Betty dijo. gracias, por dictarme la dirección, ya la he apuntado, en mi libreta de apuntes. dijo Betty. y antes de marcharse dijo. ha, espere! aquí tiene, 1000 Xins, para que pueda hacer con ellos, lo que le plazca, por sus servicios. dijo Atómic Betty a la señora anciana, mientras le entregaba los 1000 Xins, que le prometió. en ese momento, la señora anciana, dijo. gracias, Atómic Betty, que diós te lo guarde, y te lo pague. dijo la mujer vieja. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, ya se había marchado con sus amigos X-5, y Esparky, tirando justamente, como la anciana, les había indicado. al cabo de 2 Minutos Exactos, se encontraban en la Plaza de Xinuxia. en ese momento, un niño de 14 años dijo. ¡Socorro, Ayuda¡necesitamos ayuda urgente! en ese momento, Atómic Betty, junto con X-5 y Esparky, dijo al chaval. que es lo que pasa? preguntó la guardiana Galáctica. en ese momento, el chaval dijo. ¡Atómic Betty¡dios nos sonrría, ha venido nuestra salvación! dijo el chiquillo, mientras corría junto a sus padres. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. sospecho capitana, que aquí, ha ocurrido algo muy Grabe. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡Aquí ha ocurrido algo muy Grabe¡Esque no sabes decir otra Cosa! gritó esparky. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. ¡ya vasta, no quiero peleas en este momento! gritó Betty. en ese mismo instante, los padres del chiquillo junto con el chaval de 14 años, dijeron. Atómic Betty, gusto en conocerte. dijo el padre del chaval, mientras le extendía la mano a Atómic Betty. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, le extendió su brazo, y dijo. el gusto es mío, señor y señora del chaval. pero decidme. que es lo que a ocurrido aquí? preguntó la chica pelirroja. en ese momento, el padre del chico dijo. verás Atómic Betty. hace un par de horas Atrás, la hermana de mi hijo, es decir, mi hija Xina, ha sido asesinada, por su novio, Xinuo. dijo el padre. ¡tu hermana? preguntó Betty al chaval. sí. mi hermana Xina de 12 Años, ha sido Violada a la fuerza por Xinuo, y asesinada, por él mismo. dijo el Chaval, que se llamaba Xeni. en ese momento, X-5, comenzó a rastrear la zona, y a observar el cadáber de la Víctima, es decir, de Xina. mientras tanto, Esparky, ayudaba a X-5, Betty dijo a los 3. pero haber. yo, lo que quiero saber, es porqué ha sido Xina Violada, y luego asesinada? preguntó la guardiana. Xeni dijo. pues, según parece, Mi hermana Xina, se enamoró de Xinuo, y este, no nos decía donde, o en que trabajo iba a meter a mi hermana Xina, ya que nosotros, no tenemos ni un Solo Xin, para poder comprar las cosas. dijo Xeni. en ese mismo momento, Betty dijo. pero¡eso no me vale, ya que con eso, no puedo detener al culpable! que más pasó? preguntó Betty a Xeni. Xeni dijo. bueno, pues nosotros, cuando Xina llegaba a casa, con 145.000.000 de Xins, por eso digo, que ahora, no tenemos ni un Xin, porque cuando estaba Xina, teníamos Xins, de sobra, dijo Xeni, y prosiguió. bueno, pues como iba diciendo, cuando xina, llegó a casa con esa cantidad de monedas Xins, nosotros, la preguntamos, que en que trabajo sucio, estaba metida, ya que nosotros, no habíamos tenido suficientes Xins, para vivir. pero xina, no nos contestó, a nada. dijo Xeni. Betty dijo. Entiendo. seguramente, no quiso contestaros a nada, puesto que el tal Xinuo, la tendría amenazada. nó? posiblemente, fuese eso, dijo Xeno, que es como se llamaba el padre. Xuna, que era la madre dijo. lo que yo no me esperaba de Xinuo, es que haya violado a mi hija Xina, y luego¡la haya matado! dijo Xuna a Atómic Betty. en ese momento, Betty dijo. bueno, no os preocupéis, ya que voy a hablar muy seriamente Con Xinuo, y además de eso, voy a detenerle, por estafador, Violador, y asesino! dijo Betty. en ese momento, Xeno dijo. bien, si insistes, Xinuo, se encuentra en aquella casa de allí. dijo Xeno. pero ten cuidado, que dentro de su casa, tiene una tienda montada, de Brazaletes, y Ordenadores, (PC), portátiles, todos Robados, y con eso, consigue estafar a la gente, y consigue grandes ganancias. puesto que mi hermana xina, nos dijo, que el tal Xinuo, tenía en su cuenta Xin, 9 mil Villones de Xins. dijo Xeni. Betty dijo. ¡Aproximadamente 100 mil Gemmas Vizcorianas! gritó Betty, sorprendida, ante tanta cantidad de dinero Xin. en ese momento, Xuna dijo. ahora, nosotros, solo tenemos, 40 Xic, cuando Xinuo, nos prometió que nos mandaría cada mes, 145.000.000 de xins. dijo Xuna. X-5 dijo. es normal en un ricachón, cuando tiene 9 mil villones de Xins. dijo X-5. ¡pues no os preocupéis, que ese tal Xinuo, se quedará sin ningún puñetero Xin, ya que os los vamos a dar a vosotros, para que podáis reorganizaros. dijo Betty. en ese momento, Xeno, Xuna, y Xeni dijeron. ¡9 mil Villones de Xins, solo para nosotros! después, Xeni dijo. Toma Betty, al menos, podrá protejerte, hasta que encuentres tu aparato Galáctico. dijo Xeni. Betty dijo. un Brazalete? preguntó Betty a Xeni. así es, pero no te preocupes, no es de la tienda. un tipo llamado Tankanushu, ha pasado por mi casa, y nos ha dejado esto, diciéndonos, que tú ibas a pasar por Aquí, y que te lo diéramos al instante, y que ellos, iban a recoger de tu cuenta, 10.000 Gemmas Vizcorianas, como multa por perder tu Brazalete. dijo Xeni. Atómic Betty, se puso al instante su brazalete, y al instante, su traje de chica normal, cambió al traje Fuxia y Blanco, que le era característico. en ese momento, Xuna dijo. Buena suerte Atómic Betty, espero que consigas detener a Xinuo, ten cuidado, que vá armado hasta los dientes. dijo Xuna. en ese momento, Betty, que ya se iba, dijo. Descuidad¡no os preocupéis, que lo detendremos! dijo Betty, alejándose, por la plaza de Xinuxia, hasta la calle, Xinsaye. una vez, hubieron llegado a la calle Xinsaye, Atómic Betty, X-5, y Esparky, se dieron cuenta, que la calle de Xinsaye, era una calle, toda oscura, y sin una sola persona, por sus aceras. en ese momento, X-5, dijo a Atómic Betty. Capitana, ya hemos llegado a la calle de Xinsaye. la casa del tal Xinuo, está al final de la calle, pero hay que tener cuidado, ya que en esta calle, se reunen los peores drogadictos, que existen en Xinus. dijo X-5. Atómic Betty dijo. no te apures X-5, si algún drogadicto de Xinus, quiere atacarnos¡le daré para el pelo! dijo Betty. no estoy muy seguro capitana, ya que según la información que recibo, los drogadictos, que se unen en estas calles, es decir, que se reunen, tienen las peores armas, de las que según cuentan, ningún guardián Galáctico, ha salido con vida. además de eso, son excelentes Tiradores, que no fallan en su puntería. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. Vamos¡no perdamos más tiempo, vamos a recorrer la calle de Xinsaye, para llegar a la casa de Xinuo! gritó Esparky. en ese momento, X-5, Esparky, y Atómic Betty, con las Armas sacadas, comenzaron a recorrer la calle de Xinsaye, que medía al menos, 9 Kilómetros. pero en cuanto llebaban un rato caminando? alguien les dijo. ¡Alto¡o no saldréis de aquí con vida! en ese momento, Atómic Betty, se dió la vuelta, y le dijo al señor. ¡me manda usted, pararme¡usted, no sabe quien soy yó. verdad? preguntó la chica pelirroja con casco. el señor dijo. ¡Alguien que vá morir¡Silencio¡no hable más, o tendré que eliminarla! dijo el señor. X-5 dijo. ¡ho, son los drogadictos, de la calle de Xinsaye! dijo el robot, aterrado. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡pues, no me asustan en absoluto¡suéltame¡maldita cucaracha! en ese momento, el señor dijo. ¡estáte quieta, será mejor para tí, y para tus amigos! gritó el señor, mientras 2 hombres más, agarraron a a Esparky, y a X-5. en ese momento, el señor dijo. Bien Nena, vas a darme todo lo que tengas de Valor¡o mataré a tus amigos, y luego te mataré a tí! dijo el señor. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. ¡Malditos mocosos¡queréis pagarlo con vuestra vida¡os mataré a todooooooooos! dijo Atómic Betty, mientras un gran y tremendo poder, comenzó a surgir dentro de ella. y en ese preciso momento. el señor dijo. Me vas a dar todo lo que tengas de Valor¡o tendré que cumplir mi amenaza! gritó el señor. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡Por supuesto, que te voy a dar algo de valor¡de gran valor además! dijo Betty, mientras que de una de sus manos, salió uno de los 2 Sables de color amarillo. en ese momento, el señor dijo. Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já, si piensas que vas a poder matarnos con tus sable láser¡estás muy equivocada! dijo el señor. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. ¡está bien, entonces, que te parecen Dos! dijo ella, mientras que de la otra mano, salió el segundo láser de color amarillo. ¡no está mal! dijo el señor. pero todavía te falta mucho que aprender, Mocosa! dijo el señor. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡te equivocas, mocoso insolente! dijo Betty, mientras los 2 Sables de color amarillo, se volvieron morado potente. en ese momento, el señor dijo. muy lista, intentando invocar a tus fuerzas oscuras. verdad? en ese momento, Atómic Betty, saltó contra el hombre, con una furia, que nadie pudo pararla. en ese momento, Atómic Betty y el hombre, comenzaron a pelearse, de lo lindo. mientras que el señor, disparaba sus armas, haciendo que las valas volaran por todas partes, atómic Betty, iba demasiado rápido, como para que las valas la hiciesen algo. en ese mismo momento, atómic Betty, comenzó a mover los 2 sables lásers de color morado, haciendo, que por cada movimiento suyo, ocurriese una cosa distinta, tal y como que del cielo del planeta Xinus, comenzaran a surgir grandes y oscuras Volas, que dieron al señor, en toda la cabeza, que del suelo, comenzaran a salir grandes y potentes columnas de fuego oscuro, que envolvieron al señor, quitándole algo de vida, y que Atómic Betty, le sacudiese con mas vigor y rapidez. en ese momento, el señor, se vió atacado por los clones de Betty, ya que ella, había oscurecido el lugar, y había sacado clones. pero en ese momento, el señor disparó su gran arma, y destruyó todos los clones. pero en ese mismo momento, Atómic Betty, dijo. ¡Poder de los Guardianes Galácticos Oscuros! dijo ella. en ese momento, del cuerpo de Betty, comenzaron a salir Grandes y poderosos rayos Oscuros, que comenzaron a golpear al señor, en todas las partes de su cuerpo. pero en ese mismo momento, una gran Explosión de fuerza oscura, salió del cuerpo de Atómic Betty, alcanzando de lleno al señor. pero en cuanto la luz morada de la explosión, se desvaneció, la figura del señor, permaneció intacta, como si nada le huviese pasado. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, permaneció con la voca Abierta, y dijo. ¡es, es¡es imposible¡no puede ser, que no le haya hecho nada! en ese mismo momento, X-5 dijo. ¡se acabó, vamos a morir! en ese momento, el señor dijo. ¡Matarlos! en ese momento, y sin que atómic Betty, pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, los 2 hombres que se allavan cerca de X-5, y Esparky, dispararon sus lanzamisiles, provocando 2 terribles Explosiones, que cuando se desvaneció el humo de la Explosión, no quedó nada de X-5, y Esparky. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. ¡Noooooooooooooooooó¡malditos Cabrones! dijo Atómic Betty, lanzándose contra ellos, con toda su furia. pero en ese mismo momento, Sonaron 3 Disparos, y en ese mismo instante, se Vió a Atómic Betty, tirada en el suelo, al Rededor de un gran charco de Sangre. en ese momento, el señor, vajó su arma hacia donde se encontraba la Guardiana Galáctica y dijo. ¡Adiós, Atómic Betty! pero al intentar disparar, los 3, dijo el señor. ¡maldición¡de eso te has librado Puta, de que no tengamos Valas! dijo el señor. en ese mismo momento, uno de sus ayudantes, dijo. no importa señor, acabará muerta, hoy por la noche, ya que está desangrándose a gran velocidad! dijo uno de sus ayudantes. pero en ese mismo momento, una terrible explosión de energía Blanca, sonó por toda la calle de Xinsaye, envolviendo a los 3 Drogadictos, es decir, al señor, y a sus 2 ayudantes. pero en cuanto se desvaneció el humo y la luz de la explosión, no quedó nada de los 3 Señores. en ese mismo instante, Atómic Paloma, dijo. ¡hasta la Vista, Invéciles! dijo Paloma, acompañada por el puerco Espín, Sonic, que se unió a la aventura, y por una niña más pequeña de 2 coletillas negras, que también se unió a la aventura, ya que era su dever. imagináis quien era? pues sí, juanita, la guardaespaldas. en ese momento, Sonic, se acercó al cuerpo con vida de Atómic Betty, y utilizando sus poderes de Movius, curó a Atómic Betty, de una muerte Segura. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. estás bien, Betty? preguntó Paloma. sí, gracias, habéis venido en el último momento. pero mis ayudantes X-5, y Esparky, han muerto. dijo Betty. en ese momento, Sonic the hedgeoh dijo. Falso, Te equivocas Nena, X-5, y Esparky, están aquí. dijo Sonic. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. hola capitana, que gusto volver a Verte. dijo X-5. lo mismo digo, Atómic Betty. en ese momento, habían llegado a la casa de Xinuo. en ese mismo instante, Paloma, dijo. bueno, nosotros nos vamos, ya que tenemos que irnos al planeta Frunborsbi. por cierto, el Almirante degill, quiere verte en el Planeta Nickxus, cuando termines tu misión. dijo paloma, que se fué, no sin antes darle otro apasionado Beso a Atómic Betty, de 5 minutos. en ese momento, Sonic, dijo. bueno chicas, yo me quedo con ellos, por si se presentan complicaciones. de acuerdo? preguntó Sonic. de acuerdo Sonic, dijo paloma, que levantó el vuelo, usando el truco Teletransporte. en ese momento, Sonic, X-5, Esparky, y Atómic Betty, entraron en el portal de la casa de Xinuo. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, tiró la puerta de entrada de la casa de Xinuo, de una patada, y dijo. ¡Xinuo, por orden de los Guardianes Galácticos, quedas Arrestado! en ese momento, Xinuo dijo. así? y puedo saber por que entráis en mi casa? tiráis la puerta de una patada para Arrestarme como a un criminal¡Contesta! dijo Xinuo a Atómic Betty. Precisamente por eso, Xinuo. ¡Eres un criminal, y tengo que arrestarte como a todos los criminales. a demás de eso, Eres un Violador, Estafador, y un Asesino! Quieres más Explicaciones? preguntó Betty. ¡nunca conseguirás Arrestarme! gritó Xinuo. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. Sonic, X-5, Esparky, Ayudadme! dijo Betty. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, ayudada por Sonic, X-5, y Esparky, consiguieron detener al criminal Xinuo. que no tuvo más remedio que entregarse a la policía. en ese mismo instante, X-5, verificó todo el dinero que había en la cuenta de Xinuo, y lo transladó a la cuenta de Xina, que es la que usaban los familiares de Xina. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡bien, ahora Xinuo, vas a ir a la cárcel, pero de eso, se ocupará ya, la policía del planeta Xinus. nosotros, nos marchamos, ya que tenemos que irnos, al planeta Nickxus. dijo Betty. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. capitana, el planeta se llama NickXus. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. bueno, pues al Planeta NickXus. en ese mismo momento, Atómic Betty, y los suyos, acompañados Por Sonic, salieron del planeta Xinus, después de haberse despedido de los familiares de Xina, una vez Mas, nuestros amigos, estában en el Espacio Exterior. pero dejemos el espacio por un momento, y volvamos a la tierra, a las afueras de MooseJaw, donde en un precioso chalet, el Señor Noah Párker, estaba con la hija de Betty Bárret, en la Tierra, y Atómic Betty en el espacio. en ese momento, Susy Párker, dijo a su padre. Donde estará mi madre? preguntó la niña de pelo con cola de caballo Rubio. en ese momento, Noah Párker, dijo a susy. no lo sé susy, ya que no quiero saber nada más de esa miserable Puta. dijo Noah. donde esté, no me importa! dijo noah, con lágrimas en los ojos, a la vez, que hablaba de la Traición, que le hizo Betty Bárret. en ese momento, Susy dijo. venga papá, no hace falta que te pongas tan triste. yo puedo hablar con mi madre, y quizás, ella, lo entienda. en ese momento, Noah Párker dijo. ¡ya Cállate! dijo noah, soltándole una buena bofetada a Susy Párker, que la estrelló contra el sillón que estaba en la otra punta del Salón. en ese momento, Susy dijo. ¡pero que te pasa¡porque me tratas así! en ese momento noah dijo, levantándose del sillón. ¡Me recuerdas a tu madre, cuando solo tenía 12 Años de edad¡las 2, sois unas Escorias¡no quiero veros a ninguna de las 2! dijo noah, pegando a su hija, en todo el pecho, con un palo! en ese momento, Susy Párker dijo con lágrimas en sus lindos ojos Verdes. ¡ya vasta Papá¡no me maltrates, porque solo sea igual que mi madre¡si tienes algo que objetar, se lo cuentas a mi madre¡pero a mí, déjame en paz! dijo susy. en ese momento, noah dijo. ¡que te deje en paz! dijo noah, cogiendo a Susy de los pelos, y subiéndola a su cuarto. cuando llegaron al cuarto de arriba, Noah, cerró la puerta con llave, y puso a su hija Susy, en la cama a la fuerza. después, y sin que susy, pudiese hacer nada, Vió como noah, se apoderaba de su lindo cuerpecillo de niña, ya que Nóah Párker, le había quitado la ropa a la fuerza, y la obligó a que le chupara la polla, a la fuerza. después, noah, se aprovechó de la niña, violándola por el culo, y la vagina, a la vez, que la golpeaba fuertemente por todo su cuerpo, con un palo. finalmente, cuando noah se corrió en la vagina de susy, dejándola premiada en el acto, noah, vajó a la cocina, lo más Rápido que pudo, y sacó un cuchillo de carnicero. después, subió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, y cerró de nuevo la puerta con llave. en ese mismo momento, Noah Párker, la emprendió a puñaladas contra su hija, que cuando acabó de meterle 20 Puñaladas, dejándola muerta en el Acto, Nóah, abrió la ventana de su habitación, y la tiró a la calle, donde quedó tendida, muerta, y sin vida. en ese momento, noah Párker, solo dijo, lavando el cuchillo. ¡Descansa en paz, Maldita Escoria Galáctica! después, noah párker, se encerró en su habitación. pero mira por donde, los 5 niños detectives, es decir, conan, Haibara, Mitsusiko, Genta, y Ayumi, aparecieron justamente, por esos lugares, ya que habían ido a parar, a unos matorrales, que se encontraban cerca de allí. en ese momento, Conan dijo. ¡chicos, mirad lo que he encontrado, tirado en el suelo. dijo conan, a los cinco chicos, que acudieron enseguida a la llamada de conan. en ese momento, Haibara dijo. que pasa ku... es decir, Conan? preguntó la pelicastaña. en ese momento, Ayumi dijo, al acercarse. ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! gritó ayumi. en ese momento, Genta dijo. ¡es un cadáber de una niña que por su edad, es de 12 años! dijo Genta. en ese momento, Mitsusiko dijo. así es. y no es de extrañar, que este cadáber que hemos encontrado, sea el de Susy Párker. dijo Mitsusiko. y como estás tan seguro Mitsusiko? preguntó Ayumi. muy sencillo Ayumi. solamente, por haberle visto el pelo, y su edad, además, por este Brazalete, que porta en su brazo izquierdo. dijo Mitsusiko. en ese momento, conan pensó. (Sí. mitsusiko Tiene Razón, es el Cadáber de Susy Párker, de eso no hay duda, su edad, su pelo Rubio, su estatura, y su brazalete. ¡todo encaja! Pero, porque la han matado¡y quien la ha matado!) pensaba connan. en ese momento, connan, volvió a pensar. (haber, recapitulemos. según parece, Betty, me contó que ella y Noah Parker, habían tenido una trifurca, hace 3 Días. lo cual puede ser¡sí, ya está, ya se como la mató! tengo que llamar al inspector megure, y a mouri!) dijo connan. en ese momento, Connan, marcó el número de policía, y dijo. ¡inspector megure, preséntate en el chalet, que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad de moosejaw, con el detective Kogoro Mouri! yo voy a la escuela de Susy, ha hablar con los de Garita! dijo conan, colgando el teléfono, y saliendo a toda velocidad, hacia la escuela de Susy, mientras pensaba. (no me queda otro remedio, ya que si todo es como yó estoy pensando, mis sospechas serían ciertas, pero para poder detener al asesino, necesito saber, lo que les dijo Noah a los guardias de Garita! de otro modo, no podré detener al asesino de Susy Párker!) pensaba conan, mientras corría hacia la escuela de Susy. en ese momento, y finalmente, connan, había llegado a la escuela, y dijo. oiga, usted, es el guardia de Garita? preguntó el niño. así es chico. que es lo que quieres Saber? preguntó el guardia. nada, solo una cosa, cuando noah Párker, fue a recoger a susy Párker, les dijo Algo? preguntó connan, al guardia. el guardia dijo. pues sí, nos dijo, que venía a recoger a su hija susy Párker, porque iba a llevársela ha un chalet, que tenía a las afueras de MooseJaw, ya que su madre Betty Bárret, no iba a buscarla a la escuela de Moosejaw, y que era una irresponsable, en sus actos de madre. dijo el guardia a Connan. en ese momento, connan dijo. ¡Gracias! y salió corriendo, mientras pensaba. (así que fue eso, lo que noah, soltó a los de Garita! así conseguiría sacar a susy de la escuela, para llevar a cabo su malvado Plan¡ya está, ya sé como lo hizo!) pensaba conan. en ese momento, y de tanto correr, conan, llegó justo en el momento, en el que el famoso detective Kogoro Mouri, estaba haciendo su resolucción. en ese momento, Conan dijo. (lo siento, Tío Kogoro, se que después, me odiarás por esto) dijo connan, a la vez, que le lanzó al detective Kogoro Mouri, un dardo Anestesiante. en ese momento, Kogoro dijo. ¡Inspector, comienza el Espectáculo! dijo kogoro, a la vez, que caía sentado al suelo, y con los ojos cerrados. en ese mismo instante, connan, se escondió tras un matorral, y dijo con la voz de Kogoro. Señor inspector¡ya he resuelto este misterioso crímen! dijo connan, imitando a Kogoro. en ese momento, el inspector Megure, dijo. Pero a que se refiere con lo de misterioso Mouri? preguntó megure. en ese momento, connan dijo. me refiero, a este caso tan misterioso¡porque el Caso, no era tan misterioso¡como se esperaba! dijo connan. en ese momento, Megure, dijo. pues, bien Mouri, Explícanos, como a ocurrido Todo esto! dijo Megure. en ese momento, connan dijo. bien, en primer lugar, el asesino, no hizo nada más que ir al colegio, para hablar con los de Garita, ya que él, tenía muy bien Planeado, como iba a tramar su crímen. dijo connan. en ese momento, megure dijo. he¡un momento, Mouri! me está diciendo, que el asesino, ya tenía pensado todo su crímen al dedillo? preguntó megure. así es. dijo connan. lo primero que le dijo a los guardias de Garita, fue que su madre, Betty Bárret Space, no iba a recoger a su hija Susy Párker, a la escuela! eso le daría ventaja, ya que los guardias de Garíta, no tendrían más remedio que dejar que el propio asesino, la sacase de la escuela! dijo connan. en ese momento, Megure dijo. pero, si los guardias, tenían dicho que solo la sacase su madre Betty Bárret, como lo hizo entonces? preguntó megure a mouri. es muy sencillo inspector! dijo connan. lo segundo que hizo el asesino, fue falsificar un documento, que le permitiese sacar a la Víctima Susy Párker de la escuela, para que así, pudiese el Propio asesino, llevársela a su chalét! dijo connan. en ese momento, megure dijo. pero vamos a ver Mouri. si tu mismo dijiste, que estaba proibido falsificar documentos¡como demonios lo hizo! preguntó megure. connan dijo. es cierto inspector¡yo dije que estaba proibido falsificar documentos! pero se pudo haber hecho en su casa, donde él mismo supondría, que no le iban a pillar las autoridades municipales, ni la Guardia Civil! dijo connan. así mismo, el mismo asesino, podría haber contratado los servicios de un gran falsificador de Documentos, y le hayan hecho una falsificación perfecta, ya que las marcas que solo pueden leer las linternas Ultra Violeta, lo leerían sin problemas! dijo connan de nuevo. en ese momento, Megure dijo. bien Mouri, eso podría ser una suposición, y posiblemente, fuese correcto. pero bueno, sigamos con el caso. después, que pasó señor Mouri? connan dijo. después, y es lo tercero, el asesino, ya tenía a la Víctima en su poder, así que tan solo, la invitó a su chalét, con buenas intenciones, para que así, la víctima creyese, que no la hiba a hacer nada malo! cosa, que es mentira! dijo connan, escondido. en ese momento, Megure dijo. bueno, y que pasó después? preguntó megure a mouri. connan dijo. después, el asesino, y su propia Víctima, estubieron hablando un Rato en el interior de la casa, cuando la Víctima, comenzó a ser golpeada por el presunto asesino y Agresor de los hechos. dijo connan. megure dijo. es cierto Mouri, ya que el cadáver, presenta signos de Golpes, pero hay algo que se le escapa a usted, señor Mouri. dijo el inspector megure. en ese preciso momento, connan dijo. ¡no se me escapa ningún detalle, inspector! ya que le voy a contar el resto. dijo connan. después, volvió a decir. cuando la víctima, fue lo suficientemente Golpeada y agredida, el propio asesino, la subió de los pelos, hacia su propio cuarto, para cometer la segunda parte de su crímen! dijo connan. Megure dijo. y bien, cual fue esa segunda parte Mouri? preguntó Megure. Paciencia, Inspector! dijo connan. como decía, la Víctima, en el cuarto del asesino, fue desnudada a la fuerza, y después, fue violada, también a la misma fuerza, ya que el presunto asesino y agresor de los hechos, quiso saciar su apetito sexual, con la Propia Víctima, antes de cometer su última parte del crímen! dijo connan a Megure. en ese momento, Megure dijo a mouri. señor mouri. puede usted probar lo que está diciendo, a cerca de que el asesino quiso saciar su apetito Sexual con la Propia Víctima, Ahora Mismo? preguntó Megure a Mouri. en ese momento Connan/Mouri dijo. claro¡Señor Inspector! si quiere, se lo demuestro. mejor dicho, es mejor que se lo demuestre Connan, que fue quien lo Vió Todo. dijo Connan/mouri. en ese momento, Megure dijo a Mouri. me dá igual, quien lo haga¡pero que se haga yá! dijo megure, a pleno Grito. en ese mismo momento, connan/mouri dijo. ¡Connan, quiero que le demuestres al inspector, lo que yo he resuelto, hasta ahora! dijo connan/mouri. en ese momento, connan, salió de los matorrales y dijo. sí¡señor Mouri! dijo connan. en ese momento, connan dijo. bien, señor inspector. como puede observar, en el culo de la Víctima, se hayan Rastros de sangre, probablemente de un desgarro Anal, procedente de una polla de un hombre. lo mismo, ocurre con la Vagina de la Víctima, que presenta Varios desgarros, producidos, exactamente, por la misma polla, del mismo hombre. dijo connan. en ese momento, Megure dijo a mouri, mientras connan, se escondía de nuevo. Bien Mouri, entonces, es cierto, lo que tu has deducido. bien, pues continuemos. que pasó después de eso? preguntó megure. Connan/mouri dijo. después de eso inspector, el asesino, creyó conveniente, que no dejase a la Víctima con vida, ya que ésta, podría ir a la comisería de policía mas cercana a la capital de Moosejaw, y denunciarle, por malos tratos! así que ha creído conveniente, poner fín a su vida, de una manera especial! dijo connan/mouri. en ese momento, Genta dijo. bien, señor mouri. pero que pasó exactamente? preguntó Genta. en ese momento, Connan/Mouri dijo. bien, pues como iba diciendo, el asesino, puso fin a la Vida de su Víctima, de la manera Más Especial, que se podía esperar de un Asesino! primero, Bajó a la cocina, para recoger un gran Cuchillo de Carnicero, que cortase Bien! luego, subió de nuevo a su cuarto, y cerró la puerta con llave! así de ese modo, pudo propinar a la Víctima, 20 Puñaladas mortales, que acabaron con la Vida de su Víctima. después, para borrar todo rastro, lavó el cuchillo, y tiró a la Víctima por la ventana. dijo Connan/Mouri. en ese momento, Megure dijo. Bien, entonces, señor Mouri, quien es el presunto Asesino y agresor de Susy Párker? preguntó Megure. en ese momento, Connan/Mouri dijo. bien, de acuerdo con lo que yo he resuelto y deducido, las pruebas, apuntan a una sola persona. ¡a usted, Señor Noah Párker! dijo connan/Mouri. en ese momento, el Señor Noah Párker, que estaba fuera, por orden del inspector Megure dijo. ¡no tiene ninguna prueba para acusarme como lo está haciendo, señor Mouri! gritó Noah a Mouri. en ese momento, Connan/Mouri dijo. ¡eso no es cierto, señor Noah Párker, ya que usted sabe tan bien como yó, que desde un principio, tenías jurada una venganza contra Tu mujer, porque, había defendido bien su situación en los juzgados. ¡me equivoco, señor Noah! gritó Connan/Mouri. en ese momento, Noah dijo. ¡eso es tan mentira como un Templo! además, ni siquiera, he matado a Susy Párker, porque yo no estaba a las 7 de la Tarde, que fue justamente cuando se produjo el famoso Crímen! gritó Noah a mouri. en ese momento, Connan/Mouri dijo. ¡eso no es verdad¡usted, ha matado a Susy Párker, confiéselo¡usted, estuvo aquí a las 7 de la tarde, que fue a esa misma hora, cuando usted, mató a Susy Párker¡ya no puede escapar de la policía, Señor Noah Párker! dijo Connan/Mouri. en ese instante, Noah dijo a mouri. bien, ya que me acusa tan seriamente, supongo que tendrá alguna prueba que lo confirme. Nó? preguntó Noah a Mouri. Connan/Mouri dijo. ¡así es, Señor Noah¡y no solo tengo una prueba, si no que tengo más de una prueba! gritó Connan/Mouri. en primer lugar, señor noah, si no se ha lavado usted las manos, tiene que tener Restos de Sangre, ya que al propinar 20 Puñaladas, con tal violencia, como lo hizo usted, la sangre de su propia hija, dejemos el Término de Víctima, y pasemos al término de hija, le salpicó las manos. verdad? preguntó Connan/Mouri. en ese momento, noah, se quedó de piedra, porque sabía perfectamente, que le habían descubierto. en ese momento, el inspector megure dijo. podemos ver sus manos, señor noah? preguntó megure. pero en ese momento, en vez de mostrar noah, sus manos, sacó el enorme cuchillo de cocina, es decir de Carnicero, y la emprendió a puñaladas, contra el Detective kogoro Mouri, y contra el inspector Megure, dejándolos allí tendidos, rodeados de sangre. después, Noah Párker, salió corriendo, sin que los niños de la LJD, pudiesen darle alcance. en ese momento, millones de personas en la penípsula Ibérica, lo estaban viendo, ya que se retransmitía en todas las cadenas, he incluso en las cadenas de TV Valencianas. en ese momento, Connan salió de su escondrijo y dijo. ¡Mierda¡no es justo, por mi culpa, el detective Kogoro y el inspector Megure, han sido acuchillados! en ese mismo instante, Connan dijo. ¡Ayumi¡Llama a una Ambulancia, Rápido¡No tenemos mucho Tiempo! gritó Connan. en ese mismo momento, Ayumi, cogió el Móvil de Megure, y Marcó con urgencia el número 095. en ese momento, alguien dijo. hospital de moosejaw. en que puedo ayudarle? en ese mismo instante, la operadora, oyó por el teléfono, la voz de una niña istérica y nerviosa, que decía. ¡Oyga, hospital¡Necesitamos una ambulancia, a las afueras de la capital de Moosejaw¡En un pequeño Chalét, que se Alla en un pequeño descampado¡Rápido por favor, el detective Kogoro y el inspector megure, se están muriendo! dijo la voz de Ayumi por el Móvil. en ese momento, la operadora dijo. ¡Tranquila¡Enseguida va para allá una Ambulancia¡No pierdan la calma, ni los nervios, puede ser desastroso! dijo la operadora, colgando el Teléfono. en ese mismo instante, por el Megáfono del Hospital dijo. ¡Atención a los chicos de la Ambulancia 121¡Atención a los chicos de la Ambulancia 121¡Tenemos problemas Muy Grabes! gritó la operadora, por el Megáfono del hospital. en ese mismo instante, el chico de la ambulancia 121, dijo. ¡Que ocurre! gritó. en ese mismo instante, la operadora dijo. ¡Vamos, no tenéis tiempo¡Devéis dirigíos con toda la rapidez, a las afueras de la capital de moosejaw! Y ¡Encontraréis un pequeño Chalét, de color Blanco¡Allí devéis detener la ambulancia, y Atender a dos personas, que son¡El detective Kogoro Mouri! y ¡El inspector Megure! Okey? preguntó la chica. ¡Recibido¡Vamos para allá, ya mismo! dijo el chico. en ese mismo instante, los 3 chicos, se subieron en la ambulancia 121, y cerrando las puertas, pusieron la sirena, que siempre anunciaba a los coches que pasaban por la carretera, que tenía prisa, y al instante, salieron del hospital¡A toda Mecha! volvamos a las afueras de moosejaw, al pequeño Chalét, que se encontraba a las afueras de la Capital de moosejaw. donde en el cual, Connan dijo. ¡Ayumi¡Has llamado al hospital! dijo connan, súper nervioso. en ese momento, Ayumi dijo. ¡Sí¡Sí, he llamado a la Ambulancia 121! dijo Ayumi, a connan. en ese mismo instante, la vida de los 2 mejores hombres, se iba apagando por momentos. en ese mismo instante, Connan dijo Furioso. ¡Maldito Noah, Esto me lo vas a Pagar¡Ya lo Verás¡Y si yo no puedo detenerte, alguna chica Te detendrá! en ese mismo instante, Mitshusiko dijo a connan. quieres que le informe a la policía, para que cursen una Búsqueda y captura Contra Noah Párker, que sea Mundial? preguntó Mitshusiko a connan. ¡Sí¡Nó es mala idea! dijo connan, a mitshusiko. en ese momento, Mitshusiko, llamó al 094, y dijo. oyga, es la comisería de policía de Moosejaw? preguntó el niño. así es, dijo un chico Policía. en ese momento, Mitshusiko dijo. Verán, quiero que pongan en expediente al asesino Noah Párker, y cursen contra él, una Búsqueda y captura contra él, que sea mundial, es decir, que si por lo que sea, se ha pirado hacia la ciudad de Valencia, que le Busquen por esa ciudad, y por la que pise. de acuerdo? dijo Mitshusiko. de acuerdo, señor Mitshusiko. no permitiremos, que el señor noah Párker, estropeé, cuando sea, La Nit De La Cremá, en la ciudad de Valencia, ya que me voy a poner en contacto, con el consejo de Policía mundial¡Inmediatamente! de acuerdo? preguntó el señor Policía. ¡muy bien, espero que así sea, ya que no podemos permitir Bajo ningún concepto, que estropeé, cualquier fiesta, matando a Niñas, como está acostumbrado. dijo Mitshusiko, mientras colgaba el Teléfono. en ese preciso momento, la ambulancia 121, llegó justo a tiempo, para socorrer a los heridos. en ese mismo momento, connan dijo. vaya, son ustedes los señores que venían en la ambulancia? preguntó Connan. así es, señor connan. nosotros, hemos venido, lo mas rápido, que nos ha sido posible, ya que el tráfico en este día 2 de Marzo de 2099, es muy agitado, aunque ya casi, está a punto de terminar, y estámos a punto de pasar al siguiente día. pero en fín, será mejor, que nos llevemos a los 2 heridos, ya que están muy grabes, ya que tienen varias puñaladas, en el Tórax, y será mejor, que los llevemos al hospital, lo más Rápido posible. dijo el chico que conducía la ambulancia 121. en ese momento, connan dijo. ¡esperad, voy con vosotros! dijo el chico. en ese momento, uno de los 2 chicos dijo. ¡Nó¡De eso ni hablar¡Es demasiado terrible, que un niño vea a unas Personas en el Hospital! dijo el segundo chico. en ese momento, connan dijo. ¡Si están así de heridos, ha sido por mi gran Culpa¡Por eso, quiero ir con vosotros al Hospital! dijo connan. en ese momento, Ay haibara dijo a connan. y mientras tanto, que hacemos nosotros Connan? preguntó la niña. en ese momento, Connan dijo. Vosotros, debéis intentar encontrar al Asesino Noah Párker, antes de que harme mas muertes! dijo connan, mientras subía con los 2 chicos de la Ambulancia 121. en ese momento, ay haibara dijo. ¡Puedes dar por hecho, que encontraremos a Ese Cabrón! dijo la niña. en ese momento, connan, a bordo de la Ambulancia 121, que ya partía hacia el hospital mas cercano a la capital de moosejaw, Canadá, dijo. (no estoy tan seguro de que ese maldito Traidor, se haye en Canadá. probablemente, haya salido del país, y se haya refugiado en España.) pensaba el niño connan, de camino al hospital. dejemos a connan, que vaya al hospital, y volvamos con los nanos, de la LJD. en ese momento, haibara dijo. ¡Bien, como connan, no estará operativo en mucho tiempo, yo tomo el mando por el momento! dijo la niña, a los nanos. en ese momento, Genta dijo. ¡No es justo, Connan y tú, queréis llevaros Todo el Mérito! dijo Genta a haibara. en ese momento, haibara dijo. bueno, puede. pero aún así, nosotros tenemos el dever de encontrar a ese asesino, llamado¡Noah Párker! y eso, nos va a llevar mucho Tiempo. dijo haibara. en ese momento, ayumi dijo. y eso? preguntó ayumi a haibara. en ese momento, la niña haibara dijo a la niña ayumi. pueden pasar 2 cosas, ayumi. la primera, es que el fugitivo, no esté en Canadá, ya que en este pueblo, sería muy fácil pillarle. y la segunda, es que puede estár en cualquier parte del mundo, como España, Francia, o otros lugares. dijo la niña. por eso ayumi, nos va a llevar mucho tiempo, encontrar a ese asesino. dijo haibara. Creés que se haya podido refugiar en la ciudad de Valencia con motivo de las Fallas? preguntó Mitshusiko a haibara. ¡Eso puede ser un primer punto! ya que hay niñas, y Falleras Mayores Infantiles, y mujeres Adultas, y Falleras Mayores. dijo haibara. en ese momento, Genta dijo. pero entonces, si está oculto en la ciudad de Valencia, como vamos a encontrarle? preguntó Genta. ¡No he dicho que esté en Valencia! solamente, he dicho, que ese podría ser su primer objetivo, aunque no lo creo. dijo haibara. en ese momento, ayumi dijo. ¡Bueno, pues en lugar de pelearse, Porque no Bamos a Buscarlo! gritó Ayumi. en ese momento, haibara dijo. ¡sí, será lo mejor, ya que así, no lo vamos a encontrar, en la Vida! dijo la niña. en ese momento, los 4 chicos de la LJD, salieron por patas del Chalét de Noah, y se adentraron por un Camino Oscuro, con motivo de encontrar la guarida secreta, que haibara, es decir, Shiho Miyano, tenía montada, en lo mas profundo del Bosque. al fín, los 4 niños de la LJD, encontraron una piedra, que estaba en la montaña, y que la cual, tenía un agujero. en ese momento, haibara dijo. ¡Bien¡Ya hemos llegado! dijo haibara. en ese momento, los 4 niños de la LJD, entraron en el interior de la base secreta de haibara, y se quedaron allí, a dormir, y a prepararse para encontrar al Asesino Noah Párker. pero dejemos la ciudad de moosejaw, y volvamos al espacio exterior, y a la nave de Betty. en donde en la cual, Esparky, estaba comiendo uno de sus famosos perritos Badunkianos, cuando alguien la dijo. Capitana, me parece que nos estamos desviando de Rumbo, ya que la Órbita del planeta NickXus, no es esa. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo a Esparky. ¡Esparky! en que planeta estamos? o mejor dicho. porqué planeta estamos pasando ahora? preguntó Betty. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. estamos pasando, por el Planeta FrunBorsbi. dijo Esparky. así que no te preocupes capitana, que no nos hermos desviado de nuestra situación. dijo Esparky. en ese momento, Sonic, salió de la misión, solo unos instantes. mientras tanto, volvamos a la nave de Betty, X-5, y Esparky, que estaba volando por los planetas FrunBorsbi, Frina, Flonis, y Filtrones. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. Capitana, no vamos a llegar al Planeta NickXus, hasta mañana por la tarde. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. handa¡pues que bien! dijo Betty, mosqueada. y que podemos hacer, hasta mañana por la tarde? preguntó Atómic Betty. en ese mismo instante, Esparky dijo. ¡yo te lo voy a decir, Comer perritos Badunkianos! dijo Esparky. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. pues, no lo sé Capitana, puedes hecharte un gran Ratito, hasta la hora de Cenar. dijo X-5, ya que vió, que en el reloj de la nave, ponía que eran las 8 y 30 de la noche. de una noche, por cierto, muy Fría, en ese momento. dejemos la nave de Betty, y volvamos a la ambulancia, en la que estaba el detective Connan, acompañando al señor Mouri, y al inspector Megure, que estaban sedados Totalmente, para que no sufriesen, el morir, o el seguir vivos. eso ya dependería del servicio hospitalario, que se les dé. en ese momento Connan, se lamentaba, de la triste suerte, que ha corrido el detective Kogoro Mouri. (¡Mierda, si no hubiese imitado yo su Voz, ahora no estaría herido¡Porque no me sale nada a derechas!) gritaba el detective Juvenil Shinichi kudo. en ese momento, mientras la ambulancia, llegaba al hospital, uno de los chicos dijo. ahora, no te sirve de nada lamentarte, ya que ahora, es cuando no puedes hacer nada! dijo el chico conductor! así estubieron, los 2 chicos, hablando de sus cosas, con el detective Shinichi Kudo, hasta que al final, la ambulancia 121, llegó al hospital. en ese momento, los chicos, vajaron las camillas, en las que ivan sedados, el detective Kogoro Mouri, y el inspector Megure, ambos los 2 de Japón. en ese momento, Connan dijo. pobres hombres¡Todo ha sido culpa mía! dijo connan. ¡Nó, no ha sido culpa tuya, Shinichi! dijo una voz, reconocible por connan. en ese momento, connan, al escuchar esa voz, se giró hacia donde probenía la voz, y dijo. ¡Profesor Agasa! pero que está haciendo usted aquí? preguntó el Detective juvenil Shinichi Kudo. en ese momento, Agasa dijo. bueno, como hacía tan buena noche, he decidido salir un gran rato de mi maldito Lavoratorio, en donde yo trabajo, para dar la bienvenida a la luna, que ahora mismo asoma. dijo el Profesor hagasa, acercándose por una de las ventanas de la sala de espera, ya que les habían mandado a la sala de Espera, mientras los 2 heridos, pasaron inmediatamente, a la UVI. en ese mismo instante, connan dijo. bueno, pues ya podemos esperar aquí, toda la maldita noche. dijo connan, echándose una siestecilla, hasta las 24 horas de la noche. en ese momento, una chica apareció por la sala de espera y dijo. bueno señores, los pacientes, siguen sedados, pero se les puede ver, a través de los cristales de Visión. oyga Doctor. puede ser peligroso si los pacientes no responden al tratamiento que se les ponga? preguntó connan a la chica. en ese momento, la chica dijo. pues, sí. existe un riesgo de muerte por desangramiento, y anemia Grabe. dijo la chica a connan. en ese momento, connan dijo. bueno, señor Agasa. te quedas tu con ellos? ya que tengo otros asuntos, que resolver. dijo connan, a Agasa. en ese momento, el profesor Agasa dijo. de acuerdo connan, me quedaré yó con ellos. dijo Agasa, mientras connan, salía por la puerta del hospital diciendo a Agasa. ¡Gracias Profesor Agasa¡No Se Arrepentirá! dijo connan, mientras escapaba a toda prisa, por la carretera de Moosejaw. en ese mismo momento, el detective Juvenil Shinichi kudo dijo. ¡Bien, ahora, tengo que recuperar el Brazalete de Atómic Betty, para devolvérselo. pero donde puedo empezar a Buscar, un objeto como ese? se preguntaba connan. en ese momento, 4 voces conocidas para connan. que es lo que te preocupa señor Connan? preguntaron. en ese momento, el detective connan dijo. Tino, Frank, Gemma y Yolanda. Como me alegra saber que estáis bien. dijo connan. en ese momento, Tino dijo. tranquilo connan, nosotros vimos como el edificio de esos malditos hombres de negro, voló por los aires. dijo Tino. ¡Así es muchacho, dijo Gemma. si quieres, podemos ayudarte, a encontrar ese Brazalete perdido, que tanto estás buscando. nó? preguntó Yolanda. en ese momento, Frank dijo. chicos¡yo me apunto! en ese momento, connan dijo. bien, pues vamos entonces¡ya que no tenemos ¡mucho tiempo! dijo connan. en ese momento, yolanda, sacó su preciada llave del anime, y dijo, a connan. bien, amigo kudo. a donde vamos ahora? preguntó Yolanda. en ese momento, connan dijo. ¡Vamos a Beika, Japón! dijo Connan. en ese momento, Yolanda dijo. ¡Vamos a Beika¡Japón! dijo yoli, a la llave del anime. en ese mismo momento, la llave del anime, comenzó a brillar, y comenzó a mostrar una gran fisura, es decir, un henorme agujero, que estaba esperando, a que alguien, se subiese, en él. en ese mismo instante, los4 chicos, acompañados por connan, entraron todos en la fisura abierta, y ésta, se cerró de nuevo, haciéndolos desaparecer, de Canadá. en ese mismo instante, la fisura temporal, los llevó hasta la ciudad de Beika, llendo a caer ha una gran plaza. pero en ese mismo instante, y por el otro lado, la malvada Karina dijo. ¡ya está¡he conseguido desbloquear el sistema de los Brazaletes Galácticos. pero en ese momento, connan dijo, disfrazado de guardián. ahora es el momento, de poner en práctica, lo que he aprendido. dijo connan. y sacándo su gran Varita Mágica, conan dijo. ¡Volate Ascendele! dijo connan. en ese mismo instante, el brazalete, que estaba en la mesa de karina, dió un salto hacia Arriba. pero antes de que pudiese caer al suelo, connan dijo. ¡Wingardiun Lebiosa! y apto seguido, el brazalete, quedó sujeto en el aire, es decir, flotando en el aire, sin que carina se enterase. después, y con mucho cuidado, connan, fue sacando poco a poco el brazalete por la ventana. pero en ese mismo momento, Karina dijo. ¡Intrusos en mi lavoratorio! gritó Karina. en ese momento, connan edogawa, sacó el brazalete de Betty, todo lo rápido que pudo por la ventana, y lo acercó hacia sus manos. pero en ese mismo instante, 4 miembros de los hombres de negro salieron de entre los Árboles. en ese momento, Tino dijo. ¡quietas chicas¡dejádmelos amí! dijo Tino, Tan seguro de que podría con ellos. en ese mismo momento, de entre los Árboles, salieron más hombres de negro. en ese momento, connan dijo. ¡Bien, chicos, vamos a pelear de lo lindo! dijo connan, haciendo uso de su Varita Mágica. en ese momento, y mientras los 4 chicos del grupo Parchís peleaban contra los hombres de negro, connan dijo. ¡Petríficus Totalus! en ese mismo momento, el hechizo de petrificación. hizo efecto en uno de ellos. pero al verle, los otros hombres de negro, se produjo un tiroteo, y connan, se vió envuelto entre las valas, que no dejaban de silvarle por todas partes. en ese momento, los chicos, Frank, Gemma, Tino, y Yolanda, con sus espadas de portador, luchaban contra sincorazones, que salieron durante la batalla. en ese momento, connan, que era buen tirador, sacó su pistola de cañones recortados, y comenzó a disparar contra los hombres de negro, a diestro y simiestro, haciendo, que 3 de los muchos hombres de negro, callesen muertos al suelo, a causa de las Valas. pero en ese momento, los que aún quedaban vivos, hecharon mano a los rifles, y comenzaron ha hacer fuego contra connan, que éste pudo sentir, como las Valas de los Rifles, le silvaban por todos los lados. haciéndo una última jugada, connan edogawa, saltó justo en el mismo momento, en el que una Vala, iba directa hacia él, disparada por Karina. en ese mismo instante, connan dijo. ¡Maldición, vienen demasiados! en ese momento, connan dijo. ¡yolanda, la llave del anime¡Salgamos de Aquí, no podremos con ellos! dijo connan, mientras mataba con su arma de fuego, a muchos de los hombres de negro. pero salían más de entre los Árboles. en ese momento, karina dijo. ¡Alto el fuego! dijo karina. en ese momento, todos los hombres de negro, cesaron sus armas, y las guardaron. después, karina dijo. ¡vaya, vaya¡mira a quien tenemos aquí, al héroe de la guerra! dijo karina a connan. en ese momento, connan dijo. ¡karina¡quedas arrestada por malvada! dijo connan. en ese momento, karina dijo. lo siento connan, pero la vida no es así de sencilla. dijo karina. en ese momento, connan dijo. bueno, de todas formas, no podrás cogernos, jamás! dijo connan, mirando a su compañera de grupo, que ya estaba preparando la llave del anime. en ese momento, karina dijo. ¡si pensáis escapar, lo lleváis claro! dijo karina, lanzando un Rayo paralizador. pero en ese mismo instante, connan, con su varita dijo. ¡Desvíus Rayus! y al instante, el Rayo Paralizador, se desvió de su trayectoria, permitiendo a connnan y a sus amigos escapar delante de los ojos de la malvada Karina, que comenzó a disparár rayos láser, hacia la puerta de la llave del anime, sin obtener ningún resultado factible. así pues, la puerta de la llave del anime, se cerró del todo, y karina solo pudo decir. ¡Maldito Connan Edogawa, Te juro que algún día me las pagarás! dijo karina, volviendo a su lavoratorio. por otro punto, habían pasado ya 4 horas, desde que connan, comenzó la terrible pelea. eso también fue televisado por la TV Valenciana, y todas las demás cadenas de TV. en ese momento, connan dijo. ¡misión cumplida, ya tengo el Brazalete de Betty en mi poder! dijo connan. pero después dijo. chicos, vosotros, podréis ayudar a mis amigos, que se han quedado en las afueras de la capital de moosejaw, a encontrar a un asesino, que probablemente, se haya ocultado en la Ciudad de Valencia, con motivo de las Fallas del 2099? preguntó connan. en ese momento, tino dijo. ¡cuenta con nosotros, Connan! dijo el chico de melena Morena. en ese momento, los otros 3, asintieron con la cabeza. en ese momento, connan dijo. Pues Bien, ya podéis iros! yo lamentablemente, hasta que no salgan del hospital, kogoro y megure, no podré estar operativo. pero no os preocupéis, ya que está haibara, que os hará buena compañía. dijo connan, mientras se iba camino hacia el hospital. en ese momento, yolanda dijo. bueno, pues vamos a las afueras de la capital de moosejaw. nó? preguntó Yolanda Ventura Román. en ese momento, los 3, es decir Gemma, Frank y Tino, dijeron. Adelante, yolanda. en ese mismo momento, los 4 amigos del grupo parchís, desaparecieron, por el portal del anime, hacia las afueras de la capital de moosejaw. mientras tanto, connan, como un rayo, estaba de buelta, con el profesor Agasa, y los 2 héroes, Kogoro y mouri, en el hospital de moosejaw.

Capítulo 10. 3 de marzo de 2099. Atómic Betty, llega al Planeta NickXus, y comienza la búsqueda del asesino Noah Párker.  
amanece un nuevo día en la ciudad de moosejaw, el nuevo día, es el 3 de marzo de 2099, a las 9:00 de la mañana, por cierto, de una mañana muy calurosa, para ser marzo. en ese momento, el detective juvenil, que se había quedado a dormir en el hospital dijo. ¡ha, que lindo sol hace en este lindo 3 de Marzo de 2099! dijo connan, a voz en grito, para que el profesor hagasa, también se levantase de la gran dormilona, que se habían pegado los 2, a causa, de que connan, había llegado casi a la una de la madrugada del día 3 de marzo de 2099. en ese momento, el profesor hagase dijo. buenos días shinichi. como has dormido? preguntó hagase. en ese momento, shinichi dijo. bueno, no se duerme como uno se esperaba, pero he dormido bien. dijo connan, agusto de que almenos, han podido dormír. en ese momento, el profesor hagase dijo. bueno connan, voy a la Cafetería del hospital. quieres que te traiga algo? preguntó el profesor hagase a connan. sí profesor. tráeme un café corto, con una caja de dónuts. dijo connan. en ese momento, el profesor hagase, se vajó a la cafetería del hospital, para tomarse un Bocadillo, con un poco de leche calentica como a él le gustaba tomarse todas las mañanas, y para subirle a connan, lo que el chiquillo le había pedido. pasados 4 minutos, el profesor hagase, subió a la habitación que ellos tenían, con una caja de Dónuts, y un Café corto. luego, dijo a connan. haber Shinichi, aquí te traigo lo pedido. dijo hagase a connan. en ese momento, el profesor hagase, vió como connan, se zampaba todo lo que pidió, sin dejar ni gota. en ese momento, una enfermera de por la mañana dijo. haber por favor. pueden salirse los 2 de la habitación? preguntó la enfermera a connan y a hagase. hagase dijo. claro chica, por nosotros, no hay ningún problema. verdad? preguntó el profesor a connan. éste dijo. ¡no, por nosotros, no tendrá usted, ningún problema. dijo connan. en ese preciso momento, connan y hagase, salieron al pasillo de la planta de la UVI, ha esperar, a que la enfermera terminase el análisis, acompañada por el médico que llevaba a kogoro y a megure. tras un par de minutos, digamos 20 minutos, el médico sale de la UVI, y dijo a hagase y a Connan. bueno chicos, los resultados que traigo, son decepcionantes, la verdad. dijo el médico. en ese momento, hagase dijo. pero es grabe lo que tienen? preguntó el profesor. Bueno, sí, nó. esque, Bueno. para que os voy a mentir. los 2, kogoro y megure, están muy, pero que muy mal, y la cosa, podría empeorar. el golpe de cuchillada, ha ido directo a los pulmones de los 2, y parece ser que los tienen encharcados. ese es todo el informe. dijo el médico a Connan, y a hagase. en ese momento, connan dijo al médico que los trata. pero sobrevivirán? o morirán al final. dijo connan. bueno chico, no quiero alarmarte. pero parece ser, que a los 2, les quedan pocas horas de vida. es más, puede que no pasen ni del 3 de Marzo de 2099. con eso, ya os lo he dicho todo. dijo el médico a connan. después, se alejó por el pasillo, que conducía a otras UVIS. en ese momento, el chaval de 25 años llamado Shinichi Kudo, se derrumbó en los brazos del señor hagase, y se decía así mismo. (¡Maldición¡Maldita sea¡Ahora por mi culpa, Van a morir¡No puedo luchar contra la Muerte! dijo connan, llorando, en los brazos de Hagase. en este momento, el profesor hagase dijo. vamos chico, cálmate. lo siento de verdad. pero hay cosas que no puedes cambiar. no se puede luchar contra la muerte. y aunque se pudiese, no ganarías, jamás. dijo hagase, con lágrimas en los ojos. dejémos aquél terrible sitio, lleno de muerte y desperación, y volvamos al espacio exterior. donde en el cual, X-5 dijo. bien, ya son las 10 de la mañana del 3 de marzo de 2099. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. sí, y yó ya he desayunado, mi perrito Badunkiano¡como todas las mañanas! dijo Esparky. en ese momento, Sonic dijo, ha¡pues yo me he desayunado mis franfuts Calientes, y picantes! dijo Sonic, poniéndose a corretear por ahí. en ese mismo instante, la gran guardiana Atómic Betty dijo, saliendo del cuarto de Baño. buenos días chicos. como nos vá la travesía? preguntó Atómic Betty. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. Capitana, en pocas horas, llegaremos a nuestro destino, el Planeta NickXus. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo a X-5. ha. y porqué planeta estamos pasando ahora? dijo Betty a X-5. bueno, ahora estamos pasando por el Planeta Largonia, y saliendo prácticamente, de su órvita. dijo X-5 a Betty. en ese momento, Betty dijo. entonces, llegaremos a NickXus, en la misma mañana. nó? preguntó Betty. X-5 dijo. así es capitana, es que me equivoqué al medir la órvita de un planeta, con la órvita de NickXus. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ese planeta, no es el planeta Planis? preguntó Esparky a X-5. X-5 dijo. sí, por aquí hay muchos planetas Raros, como uno de los muchos planetas, que pueblan el sistema de Sylen, y que se llama como una de las plazas de la ciudad de Valencia. es decir, el planeta Campanar. dijo X-5. en ese momento, el radar dijo, ya que habían pasado una hora de viaje, sobrevolando muchos planetas, como el planeta Campanar. acercándonos al planeta NickXus. por favor, abróchensé los cinturones, ya que su atmósfera helada, es demasiado atrayente. dijo el radar de la nave, justo en el mismo momento, en el que la nave de los guardianes Galácticos, atravesaba la atmósfera de NickXus, completamente Helada, a causa de la lejanía de Sylania. al final de tan larga travesía, la nave, tomó tierra, en el desolado pueblecito de NickXuis, donde estaban disfrutando de las fiestas NickXuisianas. en ese momento, la compuerta de la nave, se abrió, y X-5, Esparky y Atómic Betty, con los trajes especiales, para poder sobrevivir, salieron a la nieve del planeta. en ese momento, una figura pequeña con un uniforme de comandante Galáctico dijo. ¡Bienvenida al planeta NickXus, Atómic Betty! dijo la figura con traje de comandante, que no era otro que el almirante Degill. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. gracias Degill. pero dime. para que me has llamado a un planeta Helado? preguntó Betty a degill. en ese momento, el almirante dijo. Verás Atómic Betty, Con el Motivo de que se acercan las Fiestas Valencianas en la tierra, tu misión es ir a la ciudad de Valencia, y proteger a la Fallera Mayor Infantil, de unos tipos, que la han echado el ojo. dijo el almirante Degill a Atómic Betty. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. disculpe comandante degill. pero mi pregunta es esta. a que Fallera Mayor Infantil hay que proteger. hay muchísimas falleras mayores infantiles. a cual de ellas devemos proteger? preguntó X-5, a degill. en ese momento, Degill dijo. haberlas las habrá. pero solamente hay una fallera mayor infantil, que la llaman la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil, que es la de la plaza del ayuntamiento. cuando lleguéis a Valencia, preguntad por ella. dijo Degill. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. pero seguramente, la habrán echado el ojo, niños, que quieran ligar con ella, ya que son niñas. nó? preguntó Esparky. ¡Si fuesen niños normales, no os habría mandado allí¡no creés esparky! gritó Degill. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. pero señor, aún estamos a 3 de marzo de 2099. seguramente, aún no se habrá elegido a la gran Fallera mayor Infantil de este año. nó? preguntó Betty. ¡te Equivocas, Atómic Betty. ya se ha elegido. pero no sabemos quien es. por eso, cuando llegues a la ciudad, preguntad por ella, a los ciudadanos, y ellos, os dirán quien es. dijo Degill. Atómic Betty dijo. y quienes Son? o que tipos la han hechado el ojo? preguntó Betty. unos tipos muy terribles Betty. seguramente, no sean de este mundo, ya que su malvado supremo, es un Tal Sephiroth. dijo Degill. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. ¡hoooooooó, ha dicho Sephiroth! dijo X-5. sí, es un tipo despiadado, y no atiende a razones, a parte, de que es un demonio. dijo Degill. ha, pero hay más, a parte de ese, hay una tal karina, que también la quiere para sus planes. volvió a decir Degill. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. Bueno, pobre cría, desde luego. pero ni por una fallera mayor infantil, ni por nada¡yo no me enfrento a Sephiroth, ni de coña! dijo Betty, asustada. en ese momento, degill, dijo gritando. ¡Atómic Betty¡quieres entonces que se carguen a la gran Fallera mayor infantil¡y que no pueda quemar su Falla¡es eso lo que quieres! gritó a pleno pulmón, Degill. ¡Enfréntese usted a sephiroth!, y ¡sálvela usted mismo! dijo Betty. en ese momento, Degill, estalló en llamas y dijo. ¡Atómic Betty¡como no salves a la Gran Fallera Mayor infantil de este año¡te expulsaré del cuerpo de guardianes para siempre¡te ha quedado vastante claro! gritó degill, aún más fuerte y furioso. Sí señor, dijo Betty. en ese momento, Betty, comenzó a preguntar. pero para que quiere karina a la gran fallera mayor infantil de este año? preguntó la pelirroja a degill. en ese momento, degill dijo a Atómic Betty. Verás Betty, todo tiene su explicación. cuando estubieron retransmitiendo las resolucciones del chaval connan Edogawa por todas las cadenas, incluidas las de Valencia, parece ser que la chiquilla, por la que tenéis que preguntar, se ha enamorado de él, y le ha hechado el ojo, al chaval de las gafas, y el pelo moreno. dijo degill. Betty dijo. ha. ¡que novedad! dijo Betty furiosa. y bueno, que pasó después? preguntó la guardiana a degill. en ese momento, Degill dijo. bueno, pues como también retransmitieron por todas las cadenas de TV, incluidas las de Valencia, la pelea de connan edogawa contra Karina y laorganización de los hombres de negro, Karina se puso muy furiosa, y dijo que se vengaría de connan Edogawa, algún día. y como la chiquilla, ya he dicho, que tendréis que preguntar por ella, siente una gran atracción por el chico, ya que también lo vió, se enamoró aún más de él. dijo Degill. Betty dijo. Bien, y que más pasó? preguntó Betty. Degill dijo. parece ser que la voz de que una chiquilla de 12 años de edad y que es la gran Fallera mayor infantil de este año, se había enamorado locamente del detective Shinichi Kudo. es decir, de Connan Edogawa se corrió por todo el universo, Karina Mandó secuaces Suyos, para que desde arriba, la espiaran, para ver si todo lo que decía la chiquilla, era cierto. dijo Degill a Atómic Betty. Betty dijo. hajám. y después? preguntó Betty a Degill. bueno, tras confirmarse la noticia de que si era cierto, Karina, la tiene vijilada, y es a ella a quien quiere, para llevar a connan Edogawa hasta una trampa. dijo Degill. ¿no te estarás refiriendo a Karina, la aprendiz de Tankanushu. nó? preguntó Betty a degill. efectivamente, Atómic Betty, esa Karina. dijo Degill. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. bueno, en ese caso capitana, esto ya cambia bastante las cosas. devemos ir a la ciudad de Valencia, para proteger a esa Fallera Mayor infantil de las Garras sucias y traicioneras de Karina, y Sephiroth. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. Cierto, X-5. vamos directamente a la tierra, y a la ciudad de Valencia, a cumplir nuestra misión. me temo que por lo visto¡Este año, no se celebrará la Nit de la Cremá! ya que no van a quedar monumentos en pie, por la que se abecina. dijo Betty. en ese momento, Degill dijo. esa es tu otra misión. vencer a Karina, y conseguir, que se celebre la nit de la cremá, y todos los actos falleros. dijo Degill. eso no va a ser tan Fácil, Degill. yo conozco a karina, y conozco a sephiroth, y sé de antemano, que no van a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. y si por ello, tienen que destrozar todas las Fallas, entre las infantiles y las grandes, no te quepa la menor duda, de que lo harán! dijo Betty, y bueno, me piro, que se nos hace Tarde. dijo Betty, metiéndose en la nave. en ese momento, Degill dijo. Buena suerte, Atómic Betty, la vás a necesitar. dijo Degill. en ese mismo momento, la nave despegó del planeta NickXus, con dirección a la tierra, justamente a las 12 del mediodía del 3 de Marzo de 2099. en ese mismo momento, X-5 dijo. bueno, lo fácil, será llegar a la ciudad de Valencia, ya que está al este de la penípsula. pero en cuanto lleguemos, será muy difícil localizar a esa chica. dijo X-5. eso, es seguro. pero devemos intentarlo X-5, o el capitán degill, se enfadará con nosotros. vueno, pues según parece, tardaremos 4 horitas en llegar a la tierra. así que con vuestro permiso, yo me voy a desconectar un rato, pero dejaré internet, funcionando, por si hay alguna novedad. dijo X-5. de acuerdo X-5, yo me voy a tumbar un Ratito. dijo Betty. así pues, cada uno. se fue a su que hacer. dejemos la nave de Betty, y vallamos a la guarida de Darknes. donde en la cual, la malvada darknes, estaba leyendo el periódico, de todo el mundo. mientras que su alterego, el señor Máximus IQ, acompañado por su fiel Gato Mínimus PU, estaban pensando en el poderoso Tiburón, que no regresaba, con noticias. en ese momento, la puerta de la guarida se habre, y aparece el malvado hades, que dijo. ¡Devorando, como se está sin noticias de esa maldita Atómic Betty! dijo hades. en ese momento, Máximus dijo. ¡pues yo estoy muy mal! dijo máximus. puesto que si no se sabe nada de ella, es que algún ataque, nos depara! dijo Máximus IQ. en ese momento, Mínimus dijo. amo, a lo mejor, es porque no la hemos dado motivos, para que nos ataque. pero al girar su cara dijo. hem. y porque no le mandamos algún mostruo, para que nos ataque¡me aburro sin diversión! dijo mínimus. en ese mismo momento, Darknes dijo. ¡no me lo puedo creer, es que no me lo puedo Creer! dijo Darknes. en ese momento, Máximus dijo. que es lo que pasa Darknes? Sabes algo de Atómic Betty? preguntó Máximus IQ. ¡esto es perfecto, es jenial! dijo darknes, mientras leía la noticia. máximus dijo. ¡Pero que es lo que es Genial! dijo Máximus con impaciencia. en ese momento Darknes dijo. escucha, Máximus, escuchad todos. dijo Darknes, y comenzó a leer. en la ciudad de Valencia, una niña de 12 años de edad, y cuyo nombre es Lorena, ha sido elegida como la gran Fallera Mayor Infantil de la ciudad de Valencia 2098/2099. así mismo Lorena afirma y testifica, que está totalmente Colada por el Detective Juvenil, Connan edogawa, y que a todo lo que le pregunten sus amigas de la corte de honor, Lorena, responderá que sí, indefinidamente, y que a nada de lo que le digan sus amigas de la corte de honor, Lorena negará automáticamente, cualquier mentira que se diga sobre aquél mocoso he insolente Detective connan Edogawa. así mismo, Lorena, ha puesto una frase en esta hoja, y en la de todos los periódicos, diciendo lo siguiente. Querido Connan Edogawa, me gustaría Verte, y estár a tu lado, ya que no puedo dejar de pensar en tí, desde aquellas 2 Veces que te ví en la TV. dijo Darknes. en ese momento, Máximus dijo. ¡bueno, eso es maravilloso¡si eso puede llevarnos hasta Atómic Betty, estoy De acuerdo! dijo Máximus. en ese momento, Darknes dijo. yo con tal de quitarme del medio a Atómic Betty, y a connan Edogawa, me conformo. así que¡Adelante! en ese momento, alguien dijo. señora Darknes. por favor, pido permiso para ir yó personalmente, a Capturar a Lorena, ya que yo puedo manipular su mente, y hacer, que nos liquide a ese maldito Connan Edogawa, a su maldita vanda de Detectives, a Atómic Betty, y por supuesto, a mi hermana Paloma! dijo la voz. en ese momento, Darknes dijo. ¡Bien, Pandora, si estás Tan segura de que podrás hacer eso con una chiquilla, puedes ir a capturarla. pero antes dime. has pensado como va a liquidar a Atómic Betty, y a todos los que nos has dicho? tan solo es una niña de 12 años, ilusionada, por algo que no podrá tener, porque él, tiene 25 años. además de eso, solo sabe quemar Fallas! en ese momento, Darknes dijo. un momento, que es lo que he dicho? preguntó Darknes. pero pandora dijo. Vingo Darknes¡has dado en el clavo¡quemarlos Vivos a Todos, esa es mi respuesta! dijo pandora. y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo trabajo¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! y diciendo estas palabras, pandora, se desvaneció ante la mirada de Máximus, Mínimus, Hades, y Darknes. en ese instante, hades dijo. ¡esa niña está loca de remate! dijo hades. en ese momento, Máximus dijo. pues amí me parece un plan perfecto, al fín, voy a ver una Cremá, como me merezco, ya que se va a quemar Atómic Betty! dijo máximus. en ese momento, Darknes dijo. ¡es verdad, si la niña esa solo sabe quemar Fallas infantiles, estando de nuestro lado, quemará a Atómic Betty y los suyos, porque los odiará de tal manera! ja ja ja ja ja ja¡que no los querrá ni ver¡ja ja ja ja ja já! se rió Darknes. en ese momento, hades dijo. bien, y que pasará con connan? preguntó hades. en ese momento, Máximus dijo a hades. También será pasto de las llamas, ya que pandora, le comerá de tal forma la cabeza a esa Lorena, con grandes mentiras sobre ella, que solo querrá matarlo! dijo máximus. dejémos que se rían agusto, y volvamos a las afueras del chalét de moosejaw, Canadá, en la cabaña secreta de haibara. en ese momento, los chicos del grupo parchís, bueno, o al menos, los 4 amigos del grupo Parchís, entraron en la cabaña y dijeron. perdonad, pero es que el gran connan edogawa, nos ha dicho,.. dijo tino. en ese momento, haibara dijo. sí, ya lo sabemos, connan, me llamó hace un rato, y me dijo, que ibáis a ayudarme a encontrar a ese desgraciado y bil asesino Noah Párker. en ese momento, Genta dijo. bueno, pues nada, son Bienvenidos, a la liga LJD. dijo Genta. haibara dijo. Bienvenidos. ahora, sentáos, tenemos que hablar, de los puntos, por los que empezaremos a buscar a Noah Párker. dijo haibara. en ese momento, ayumi dijo. yo opto, porque el primer Punto, sea la ciudad de Valencia! dijo ayumi. en ese momento, haibara dijo. sí, eso sería lo mejor. pero tenemos muchos puntos que registrar, por lo que si estáis de acuerdo, nos vamos a españa, a la gran ciudad de Valencia, a buscar, como primer punto. de acuerdo? preguntó haibara. en ese momento, Tino dijo. vale, pero nos llevamos mi PDA, que nos marcará todos los puntos, ya registrados, de color Verde, y los no registrados, de color Rojo. dijo Tino. Frank, yolanda y Gemma, dijeron. Bien, pues¡en marcha hacia la ciudad de Valencia! dijo Gemma. en ese momento, haibara, y sus amigos, usando la llave del anime de yolanda, desaparecieron de Canadá, y se plantaron en una gran ciudad, toda llena de monumentos, en proceso de Plantación. Eran las Fallas. estaban en España. en ese momento, genta dijo. Vaya una ciudad, como es Valencia. me pregunto, si tiene buenos restaurantes, en los que se pueda comer bien. dijo Genta. en ese momento, Mitshusiko dijo. bueno, puede. pero he oido por aquí, que hacen unas paellas Valencianas, de muerte! en ese momento, Tino dijo. ¡joder chicos! acabo de ver pasar a una chica, que estaba de buena! en ese momento¡Plas! en ese momento, tino dijo. ¡Hay! pero Gemma, porqué me pegas? preguntó tino, con un buen chichón en la cabeza. ¡por que creés¡pervertido! dejemos a los chicos, que exploren la Plaza de Najordana, que es donde habían ido a parar, y vallamos al Planeta Frunborsbi. donde en el cual, en un planeta casi todo de fuego, se estaba librando una gran Batalla, entre unos horribles monstruos, de otro planeta. en la cual, la cosa, estaba muy reñida, ya que en el planeta Frunborsbi, el terreno, no estaba muy aceptable, para ese tipo de Batallas. en ese momento, Atómic Paloma, ayudada por la guardaespaldas juanita, y el gran Atómic Roger, peleaban contra los monstruos, ya que su misión, es decir, la misión de los 3 Guardianes Galácticos, era salvar el Planeta Frunborsbi, de esos horribles monstruos Galácticos. en ese momento, la gran Juanita, con unas patadas espectaculares, y unos jiros impresionantes, consiguió mantener a raya a los monstruos Galácticos, para que paloma, ayudada por Roger, les metiesen de lo lindo. pero en ese momento, Atómic Paloma y Atómci Roger, prepararon un combo especial, que se constaba de dar un montonazo de palos a los monstruos a gran velocidad. después, con unos giros impresionantes, los 2 guardianes Galácticos, comenzaron a soltar grandes y poderosas llamaradas de fuego, que rápidamente inundaron el Planeta Frunborsbi. finalmente, de los 2 Guardianes Galácticos, se produjo una explosión por cada lado, que rápidamente inundaron el planeta Frunborsbi de una luz Blanca Fuerte. pero cuando la luz desapareció, no quedó nada de los monstruos Galácticos. en ese momento, el alcalde de Frunborsbi dijo. Gracias a tí, Atómic Paloma, nuestro planeta, está a salvo de esos salvajes, para siempre. dijo el alcalde. ahora, por favor, acepta esta medalla, que te entregamos, por tu heróica azaña jamás conseguida. dijo el alcalde de Frunborsbi. en ese momento, paloma dijo. Gracias a Vosotros, ahora, tengo mi camino asegurado hacia la gloria Galáctica. pues cada vez que os pase algo, nada más, deveréis llamarme, y yó acudiré. dijo Atómic Paloma. en ese momento, todos los ciudadanos de Frunborsbi, aplaudieron a la Guardiana Galáctica Atómic Paloma, por su heróica azaña. después, Atómic Paloma, junto con Atómic Roger, y Juanita, despegaron del planeta Frunborsbi, hacia la tierra, ya que ese era su siguiente misión, en aquellos momentos, en los que no había más misiones espaciales. por ahora, soy libre, pensaba paloma, para sus adentros. así mismo, la guardiana Juanita dijo a Roger. ¡Bien hecho, Roger! dijo juanita, al gran guardián Galáctico, llamado Roger. en ese mismo momento, el almirante Degill, apareció en la pantalla de la nave de paloma y dijo. ¡bien hecho paloma, ahora escucha, quiero que te quedes en canadá bajo protección de juanita, ya que Atómic Betty, se va hacer cargo de la misión que le he encomendado, esa de ir a la Ciudad de Valencia, y encontrar a la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil 2098/2099, para que la proteja de los ataques de Karina, y sus secuaces, entre ellos, el malvado Sephiroth. dijo Degill. en ese momento, la guardiana Atómic Paloma dijo. ¡pero, Señor Degill, Acabas de mandar tu Mismo a Atómic Betty, a la propia Muerte! gritó la guardiana Atómic Paloma. en eso momento, el gran almirante Degill dijo. y eso por qué, Atómic Paloma? preguntó el almirante Degill. en ese momento, juanita dijo. Almirante Degill, Nadie, y repito, Nadie de nuestros Guardianes Galácticos, ha logrado ganar todavía a Sephiroth! dijo juanita. en ese momento, degill dijo. ¡bueno, ya vasta¡el echo de que nadie de los otros Guardianes Galácticos, no consiguiese ganar a Sephiroth, no significa, que Atómic Betty, no lo pueda Vencer! gritó Degill. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡lo siento almirante, pero tengo que ir a la ciudad de Valencia, a ayudar a Atómic Betty! dijo paloma, nerviosa! en ese momento, degill dijo. ¡Atómic Paloma, tu te quedas en la tierra, y en Canadá! dijo degill. está claro? preguntó el almirante. en ese momento, paloma dijo. sí, señor almirante. dijo paloma. mientras avanzaba hacia la tierra. en ese momento, el almirante degill, desapareció de la pantalla de la nave. paloma dijo. ¡y una mierda, me voy a quedar yo en Canadá! juanita¡Vamos a la ciudad de Valencia, inmediatamente! Ordenó juanita. en ese mismo momento, juanita dijo a paloma. ¡si el almirante Degill, se entera de que has desovedecido su órden, te puede pasar algo muy grabe, he incluso, puedes perder tu puesto de Guardián. dijo juanita. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡no pienso quedarme en la tierra de brazos cruzados, viendo como atómic Betty, muere de nuevo entre las manos de Séphiroth! gritó paloma. y en ese momento, la nave de paloma, puso Rumbo hacia la tierra. dejemos la nave de paloma, y volvamos al hospital de Moosejaw, cuando son las 3 de la tarde del Día 1 de Marzo de 2099, en la cual, Connan Edogawa, y el profesor hagase, estaban esperando a los resultados, de una prueba, que le estaban haciendo a Kogoro mouri, y a megure. en ese momento, el médico que atendía a las 2 personas, dijo. bueno, profesor hagase. ya tenemos los resultados de las pruebas, y como ya le dige hace un gran Rato, las cosas, están muy mal, y necesitan urgencia inmediata, o de lo contrario, Morirán. ahora, hemos llevado las pruebas a un Laboratorio, que tenemos en moosejaw, y estamos hacia la espera de que el Lavoratorio, nos de una Contestación. y según la contestación que nos dén, así Aremos. de acuerdo, dijo el médico. de acuerdo, nosotros, no nos vamos a mover de este hospital, hasta que los 2 héroes del crimen y de los misterios, estén a salvo, y listos, para poder Trabajar dijo el profesor hagase, volviéndo su mirada hacia el médico, que le atendió, y que desapareció. en ese momento, el profesor hagase dijo a connan. ya está shinichi. el médico me ha dicho, que esperarán un Ratito Más, haber lo que les dicen los lavoratorios Científícos, de si pueden hacerles un Transplante, es decir, si pueden prestarles la atención médica de ayuda inmediata, o mejor dejarles morir, ya que ellos, no arreglarían nada, y estarían sufriendo para el resto de su vida. dijo el profesor hagase a connan, que lo estaba escuchando todo. sentado en la misma silla, con el profesor hagase. dejemos el hospital, y volvamos a la gran ciudad de Valencia, cuando son las 3 y media de la Tarde del Día 3 de Marzo de 2099. en ese momento, en medio de la plaza de najordana, los amigos de Connan Edogawa, Tales como los 4 amigos del Grupo Parchís, es decir, Tino, Yolanda, Frank y Gemma, junto con los chicos de la LJD, Tales como Genta, Ayumi, Mitshusiko y Haibara, contemplaban la hermosa plaza de Najordana, con gran asombro por parte de ellos, ya que nunca habían estado en una gran ciudad, como Valencia. en ese momento, Tino dijo. bueno, menos asombros, y más Trabajos, ya que debemos de encontrar a Noah Párker, antes de que buelva a liarla! dijo Tino. en ese momento, haibara dijo. así es, Tino, debemos encontrar a Noah Párker, antes de que vuelva a liarla. dijo haibara. en ese momento, mitshusiko dijo. si queréis puedo preguntarle a uno de los Valencianos que están pasando por la Plaza de Najordana, haber si alguien lo ha Visto. dijo Mitshusiko. en ese momento, Ayumi dijo. ¡esto Devería hacerlo Connan, y no nosotros! dijo la chica. en ese momento, el Gordo llamado Genta dijo. ¡esto devería hacerlo connan¡así se lleva el mérito él. verdad¡pues nó, ahora el mérito, nos lo llevaremos nosotros! dijo Genta. en ese momento, Mitshusiko dijo a Genta y a Ayumi. ¡queréis dejar de pelearos¡así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, y no le estamos haciendo ningún Servicio a Connan Edogawa! gritó mitshusiko. en ese momento, Haibara dijo. el chico, tiene razón. el mérito, no es de nadie. tan solo, el detective connan, puede hacerlo. pero es que ahora, no se encuentra operativo, y al menos, hasta dentro de bastante tiempo, no se volverá a reunir con nosotros. por eso, es que nosotros, deberemos suplantarle¡lo mejor que podamos! gritó haibara. en ese momento, Gemma dijo. ¡haibara tiene Razón chicos, es mejor que vallamos preguntando a los ciudadanos Valencianos, por el asesino Noah Párker, haber si ellos, lo han visto por Aquí. dijo Gemma. en ese momento, Mitshusiko, dijo a una chica de 15 años de pelo moreno, que pasaba por ahí, en ese momento. Disculpe señorita. pero Verá usted. Somos los chicos, de la LJD, que significa Liga Juvenil de Detectives, que Connan Edogawa, Fundó hace mucho Tiempo. dijo mitshusiko, a la niña. en ese momento, la niña dijo. ¡Disculpa. pero has dicho Connan Edogawa? preguntó la niña de pelo moreno de 15 años, a mitshusiko. éste dijo. sí, así es, he dicho connan edogawa. porqué? preguntó Mitshusiko. en ese momento, la niña dijo. ho, por nada, no es nada. perdón, esque hando muy ajitada¡con eso de que se hacercan las Fallas! dijo la chica, haciéndose La sueca. en ese momento, mitshusiko dijo. perdona, haber, hes mejor que nos presentemos, porque quizás, no nos conozcas lo suficiente. yó soy Mitshusiko, como puedes comprobar. y este es mi amigo Genta, y como ves, es un Gordo. dijo mitshusiko. en ese momento, Genta dijo. he¡ya verás cuando te pille, Mitshusiko! después dijo. hola, yo soy genta, y soy un gordo, de eso no tendrás duda. pero soy el mejor, de la LJD! y tu quien eres, preciosa? dijo genta a la chica de pelo moreno de 15 años de edad. la chica dijo. ho, perdón, no me he presentado, que cabeza tengo. veréis, yo me llamo Dulcinea, y soy una chica, del corte de honor de Falleras mayores Infantiles. pero no de cualquier corte de honor, si no del corte de honor de la gran Fallera Mayor Infantil, llamada Lorena. dijo la chica. ¡No me jodas¡por eso tienes ese Vestido tan molongui. verdad? preguntó Genta. pues sí, pero no solo yó, detrás de la plaza, hay 2 chicas más de 13 y 14 años, llamadas Sandra y Luna, que son del mismo corte de honor, que yó. dijo Dulcinea, a Genta. genta dijo. ha, ya veo. bueno, pues como íba, yo soy genta, y esta es mi amiga ayumi, y es muy Guapa, pero está henamorada de Connan Edogawa. dijo Genta, dejando paso a Ayumi. en ese momento, ayumi dijo. hola, yo soy Ayumi yosida, y realmente, estoy enamorada de connan Edogawa, y pertenezco a la LJD. dijo ayumi a la chica. en ese momento, la chica dijo. hola ayumi, yo me llamo Dulcinea, y soy como ya he dicho una de las 2 chicas del corte de honor de la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil de este año. dijo la chica. en ese momento, Mitshusiko dijo. ¡cuando se lo cuente a connan¡no se lo va a Creér! dijo mitshusiko. en ese momento, genta dijo. y donde está la más importante? preguntó Genta a Dulcinea. Durmiendo la Siesta? ya que luego tiene trabajo. dijo Dulcinea. genta dijo. ha, vaya, con el cargo de Fallera Mayor Infantil, es muy duro Verdad? preguntó Genta. en ese momento, haibara dijo. pues claro genta. ten encuenta, que es la reina de las Fallas infantiles. dijo haibara. en ese momento, Mitshusiko dijo a dulcinea. perdona, señorita Dulcinea. pero estamos buscando a este chico. lo has visto por aquí? dijo mitshusiko, enseñándole la fotografía a Dulcinea. en ese momento, Dulcinea dijo. quien es ese chico? preguntó la chica. haibara dijo. perdón, soy haibara, la sublíder de la LJD. y señorita Dulcinea, ese chico, es el esposo de Atómic Betty, o mejor dicho de Betty Bárret, una chica que vive en Moosejaw, Canadá. dijo haibara. en ese momento, Tino dijo. y lo estamos buscando, Por bueno. dijo tino con indirecta. en ese momento, Dulcinea dijo. ¡hombre, pero si sois Tino, Gemma, Frank y Yolanda, del Grupo Parchís! cuanto tiempo! dijo Dulcinea. en ese momento, Yolanda dijo. ¡vaya, todavía nos recuerdan? preguntó la pelirubia. Dulcinea les dijo. ¡pues claro que os recordamos. dijo la chica pelimorena de 15 años de Edad. en ese momento, Dulcinea, volvió a fijarse en la foto, y comenzó a examinarla con sus ojitos azulados. al fín dijo. lo siento mucho señores, pero no le he visto por aquí. aunque valencia es muy Grande, y puede estar oculto por alguna placa, como la de la merced, o la propia plaza del ayuntamiento, o achuntament, en valenciano. dijo dulcinea, a Mitshusiko. en ese momento, haibara dijo. bueno, pues nada, muchas Gracias, y que todo vaya a pedir de Rosas, señorita Dulcinea. dijo haibara. en ese momento, Dulcinea, mientras metía la mano en uno de los volsillos del Vestido Fallero, dijo. ¡Esperad, tengo algo para Vosotros. dijo la chica, mientras sacaba un Salvoconducto, o papel. después dijo. chicos, tomad esto, por si queréis visitar a Lorena, ya que sin este papel, no os dejarán entrar al Casal, o a donde se encuentre ella, en esos momentos, ya que cuando le entreguéis el papel, ellos sabrán que venís de parte de mí, y se lo informarán a lorena, y os dejará entrar. dijo Dulcinea. en ese momento, haibara dijo. bueno, pues Gracias, ya la visitaremos, cuando pasemos por la Plaza del ayuntamiento. dijo haibara. en ese momento, Dulcinea dijo. bueno chicos, ha sido un gran placer haber hablado con vosotros, y espero que nos veamos pronto, en el Casal, o en la plaza del ayuntamiento. dijo Dulcinea, a los chicos. Genta dijo. venga Guapa, hasta la otra! dijo Genta, mientras ya se hiban hacia otro lugar. dulcinea dijo. Venga, hasta la otra, Adiós. luego dijo para sí. Estos chicos de hoy en día, porqué no los habrá todavía tan amables como con los que me encontrado? se preguntaba Dulcinea, mientras tomaba el camino hacia la parte trasera de la plaza, donde ya la esperaban Luna y Sandra. pero en ese momento, alguien dijo. ¡Alto! dijo una voz a voz en grito. en ese momento, Dulcinea dijo. ¡quien hay ahí¡sal para que pueda Verte! en ese momento, una figura de pelo morado y ojos amarillos y que tenía los mismo rasgos que paloma dijo. Bueno, mira a quien me encontrado. si no me equivoco, tu eres una de las 3 chicas del corte de honor de esa Estúpida Fallera Mayor infantil. Verdad? preguntó Pandora. en ese momento Dulcinea dijo. ¡a tí que te importa! gritó la chica. ¡hasta que no me hables con más respeto, no te diré nada! dijo Dulcinea a la chica. Pandora dijo. Con más respeto a tí? quiero que sepas chiquilla¡que yo no respeto ni a mis superiores! ho, lo olvidaba¡no tengo superiores¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! dijo Pandora, con una sonrrisa que aterraba. ¡pues en esta ciudad, yo soy tu superiora¡así que primero, quiero que te presentes ante mí! dijo Dulcinea, a voz en grito. pero en ese momento, pandora dijo. como quieras, me voy a presentar. en ese momento, una gran vola morada, salió disparada de las manos de pandora, hacia la chica Dulcinea, a gran velocidad. pero Dulcinea, la vio venir, y la esquivó a tiempo, llendo la vola, a impactar contra uno de los muchos Casales, que poblaban Valencia, destruyéndose por completo. pandora dijo. y bien, que te a parecido mi presentación¡ja ja ja ja ja ja já! rió pandora. en ese momento, Dulcinea dijo. ¡se acabó¡pagarás por esto¡maldita niña! gritó Dulcinea. en ese momento, pandora dijo. ¡déjate de Gilipolleces Dulcinea, no puedes hacerme nada, porque no eres más que la protectora de una Estúpida ignorante, que solo sabe quemar Fallas! dijo pandora. en ese momento, Dulcinea dijo. ¡Cállate¡no quiero oirte! en ese momento, Pandora, se acercó hacia Dulcinea, y levantándola por el Traje Fallero, la dijo. ¡Escúchame Dulcinea¡sé perfectamente, que has ayudado a esos mequetrefes a decirles que noah párker, no estaba aquí¡pero eso no me importa¡pero, quiero que me lleves Ante Lorena, ahora Mismo, o terminaré con tu miserable vida, ahora mismo! dijo pandora, mientras mantenía a Dulcinea levantada por el traje Fallero. en ese momento, Dulcinéa dijo. ¡ni lo sueñes¡nunca Verás en persona a la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil 2098/2099¡olvídalo¡no pienso llevarte ante ella! dijo Dulcinea. en ese momento, pandora dijo. ¡y tú, nunca verás la luz de un nuevo día! dijo pandora, mientras que con dulcinea cogida por el Traje Fallero, la levantó hacia arriba del todo, mientras la niña de 15 años de edad, se intentaba revolver, para soltarse de las Garras de pandora. después, pandora, la lanzó con toda su Rabia y fuerza, llendo Dulcinea, a estrellarse contra una cristalera, clavándose todos los cristales, por todo el cuerpo, callendo ésta, muerta al suelo. pandora dijo. Vaya una lástima. todo el traje, cubierto de su propia Sangre. dijo pandora. después, dijo a las 2 chicas que asomaban por detrás de la plaza. ¡y vosotras, que estáis mirando¡queréis seguir el mismo destino que buestra amiga Dulcinea? preguntó pandora. en ese momento, Sandra y luna dijeron. ¡vámmonos de aquí, ahora que podemos! dijeron las 2 chicas. pero en ese momento, pandora dijo. ¡ha nó, de eso nada¡no os vais a ir a ningúna parte! dijo pandora, lanzándo 2 bolas amarillas de sus 2 manos, que fueron a impactar contra las 2 chicas de las 3 del corte de honor de Lorena, estallando las 2 volas, probocando una terrible explosión. cuando la explosión se desvaneció, no quedó ni Rastro de las 2 chicas de las 3 que componían el corte de honor de la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil, llamada lorena, de ese año. en ese momento, pandora dijo. ¡se acabó, tendré que encontrarla por mis propios medios! dijo pandora, desapareciendo del lugar. dejemos Valencia, y volvamos a Moosejaw, Canadá, y al hospital de moosejaw. donde en el cual, el detective Shinichi Kudo, estaba en compañía del profesor hagase, esperando a los resultados del lavoratorio, cuando son las 3 y 57 de la tarde del día 3 de Marzo de 2099. en ese momento, el médico que atendía a Kogoro Mouri, y al Inspector Megure, dijo al profesor hagase. señor hagase, tengo buenas noticias, para usted. dijo el médico. ¡no me diga, que felíz me ha hecho! y bien, de que se trata? preguntó Hagase. en ese momento, el médico dijo. gracias a los resultados del lavoratorio, nos han permitido, que al detective Kogoro Mouri, y al inspector megure, se les pueda hacer un Trasplante de los 2 pulmones a cada uno, garantizando así su recuperación, y evitando así su fatal desenlace. en ese momento, Hagase dijo. ¡eso es estupendo! cuando empiezan? preguntó hagase. el médico dijo. mañana día 4 de Marzo de 2099, a las 9 de la mañana, traerán los 2 pulmones de cada uno, para que así, podamos operar cuanto antes. dijo el Doctor. en ese momento, hagase dijo. y de momento, que pasará con ellos? preguntó hagase. el doctor dijo. bueno, les hemos puesto unas máquinas artificiales, para que puedan respirar con normalidad, y así no mueran, hasta mañana a las 9 de la mañana, hora oficial en la que nos traerán los 2 pulmones de cada uno. y en cuanto nos los traigan, a las 9 y 10 de la mañana, comenzaremos la operación de Kogoro y mouri. dijo el doctor al profesor hagase. en ese momento, hagase dijo. bien, pues nada, esperemos que funcione, ya que el chico connan edogawa, está preocupado. Vale? preguntó hagase. bueno, usted, verá. y bueno, me marcho a tomar el café, que ya son las 4 de la Tarde del día 3 de Marzo de 2099. dijo el Doctor. en ese momento, hagase dijo. vale¡como usted quiera! dijo hagase. en ese instante, el doctor, que era un Doctor de urgéncias, que tenía su propia habítación en el hospital, se bajó ha la cafetería del hospital, a tomar el café de las 4 de la Tarde. mientras tanto, el profesor hagase dijo. hey connan, tengo buenas noticias para tí! dijo hagase. ¡en serio? preguntó connan. así es muchacho, escucha, mañana día 4 de Marzo de 2099, a las 9 y 10 de la mañana, operarán a kogoro y a mouri, de los 2 pulmones, ya que los lavoratorios, han permitido que se les haga el transplante de los 2 pulmones a cada uno, para salvar su vida. y que mientras tanto, les han conectados unos respiradores, es decir, unos pulmones Artificiales, para que puedan respirar con normalidad, y no mueran esta noche, y así mañana, ya les coloquen los de Verdad. dijo el profesor hagase a Connan edogawa. en ese momento, connan dijo. ¡eso es maravilloso! dijo connan a hagase. y cuanto tiempo tendremos que estar en el hospital después de la operación? preguntó connan. en ese momento, hagase dijo. eso ya depende, de lo rápido que mejoren los 2. pero yo supongo, que poco tiempo, ya que kogoro mouri, y el inspector megure, son personas fuertes de Corazón, y mejorarán Rápidamente. el pos operatorio en sí, son 24 horas de riesgo. dijo hagase a connan. en ese momento, connan dijo. vale¡no me importa quedarme más tiempo, sabiendo que se ván a poner bien. dijo connan, al profesor hagase. en ese momento, connan dijo. ¡que contento estoy¡van a salvar a kogoro mouri, y a megure! dijo connan, danzando por toda la sala de UVIS. en ese momento, el profesor hagase dijo a connan. hey connan, deverías llamar a Ran Mouri, he informarle, como está su padre. vale? dijo el profesor hagase. de acuerdo profesor, ahora la llamaré. dijo connan. en ese momento, el niño connan edogawa, dijo al profesor Hagase. oye profesor. a donde vas ahora? preguntó connan. en ese momento, el profesor hagase dijo a connan. verás connan, voy a la cafetería del hospital de moosejaw, a tomarme yo también mi café de las 4 de la Tarde. dijo el profesor hagase, bajando por las escaleras del pasillo de UVIS. en ese momento, connan edogawa, se quedó solo en la sala de espera, y dijo. bueno, ahora, voy a llamar a Ran Mouri. dijo connan, preparando la pajarita, para imitar la voz de Shinichi Kudo. en ese momento, el detective juvenil Shinichi Kudo, dijo con la pajarita en la boca, en frente de uno de los Teléfonos de la Sala de UVIS, después de haber marcado el Número de Ran. Ran Mouri? Estás ahí? preguntó Connan/shinichi. en ese momento, Ran mouri dijo a Shinichi. ¡shinichi¡donde Estás! en ese momento, connan/shinichi dijo a Ran. estoy en el hospital de moosejaw, ya que tu padre kogoro mouri y el inspector megure, están heridos en la UVI. dijo connan/shinichi. bueno, y como están ahora? preguntó Ran Mouri a shinichi. en ese momento, Connan/shinichi dijo a Ran Mouri. bueno, están mejor, están con máquinas de respiración Artificial, ya que mañana, los ván a operar de los pulmones, por culpa del famoso noah párker, ya que atacó a Kogoro y a megure, cuando estubo tu padre, resolviendo el caso, del misterioso asesinato de la hija de Betty Bárret, susy Párker. dijo connan/shinichi, a Ran Mouri. en ese momento, Ran dijo a shinichi. pero mañana, los van a operar. nó? preguntó Ran a shinichi. connan/shinichi dijo. así es Ran, mañana los van a operar, y yo me quedaré con ellos, hasta que salgan del hospital. dijo connan/shinichi. en ese momento, Ran dijo. y como está connan edogawa? preguntó Ran. en ese momento, connan/shinichi dijo. verás Ran, connan Edogawa, se ha tenido que ir con los chicos de la LJD, a la ciudad de Valencia, ya que tienen que encontrar al asesino, Noah Párker. dijo connan/shinichi a Ran mouri. en ese mismo momento, Ran dijo a shinichi. bueno, pues espero que salgas pronto del hospital, ya que quiero verte lo más pronto Posible. dijo Ran a Shinichi. en ese momento, connan/shinichi dijo. bueno, yo también te quiero, Ran, y espero volver a Verte muy pronto. venga, mañana, te informaré sobre como ha ido la operación. vale? dijo connan/shinichi. Vale, así lo espero, dijo Ran. colgando la llamada. en ese momento, connan dijo. bueno, Almenos, ya ha sido informada Ran Mouri, del asunto. dijo connan, quedando solo en la sala de UVIS, del hospital de Moosejaw. dejemos moosejaw, y volvamos al espacio interestelar. en el cual, en la Nave de Atómic Betty, X-5, estaba calculando los kilómetros que le separaban de la Tierra, con otros Planetas del sistema Sylen, ya que ahora, ya se allaban en el sistema solar, y en el Planeta urano, sobrevolándolo. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. X-5, quieres que vaya despertando a la Capitana? preguntó el Alien Verde. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. sí, será mejor que vayas despertando a la capitana, ya que estamos a punto de llegar al planeta Tierra, ya que he puesto, la súper Velocidad, para ir más Rápido. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Esparky, con la megafonía de la nave dijo. ¡Capitana, levántate de la cama, que estámos apunto de llegar a la tierra! gritó Esparky. en ese momento, por el pasillo de la nave, iba ya despierta Atómic Betty, y dijo. hola chicos, como vamos? preguntó Betty a X-5. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. Capitana, estamos a punto de llegar a la tierra. pero después, deberemos dirigirnos hacia el Este de España, ya que ahí se encuentra la Comunidad Valenciana, o como dirían en Valenciano, la Comunitat Valensiá. dijo X-5. en ese momento, y mientras Betty, se sentaba en su sillón de mandos, y X-5, estaba preparando los motores de Atrás, para entrar en la Atmósfera Terrestre, por los cristales de la nave de Betty, vieron con todo su explendor, el planeta Tierra. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. nos sumergiremos en su atmósfera dentro de 33,43 Segundos aproximadamente. en ese momento, la nave, comenzó a temblar, y como a ser estrangulada, por la presión Atmosférica Terrestre. después de unos 6 segundos de intenso apretón, la presión Atmosférica Terrestre, fue disminuyendo, y X-5, Esparky, y Atómic Betty, pudieron ver el continente Europeo, con sus países. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. mirár, ahí está España! dijo el Alien verde. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. vale, ahora, nos dirigiremos al Este de España, para ir directamente a la comunidad Valenciana. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. ya estamos mas Cerca, Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil¡Aguanta!. en ese momento, X-5, Esparky, y Atómic Betty, entraron de lleno en la Comunidad Valenciana, con el fín, de buscar un sitio, en el que aterrizar el crucero estelar. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. bueno, el sitio más seguro, es en la plaza de la Merced, según la información que estoy reciviendo. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. bien¡desactivando traje estelar, y activando traje Terrestre! dijo Betty, delante del micrófono de su brazalete. en ese momento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Atómic Betty, se había transformado en Betty Bárret, la chica Terrestre. en ese momento, X-5, aterrizó suavemente el crucero estelar, en una esquina de la plaza de la merced, y lo transformó en un coche, para que ningún Valenciano, sospechase de nada anormal. en ese momento, Esparky, se transformó en una persona humana y Terrestre, ya que el nuevo cinturón, se lo permitía. X-5 dijo. ¡a mi me dá igual, ya que los Robots, si existen en la Tierra! dijo X-5. una vez, en tierra firme, Esparky dijo. ¡vaya, que ciudad tan Grande¡pero está desierta, y no parece haber nadie, nada más que esos chicos, que están trabajando! en ese momento, Betty Bárret dijo. perdonad, somos nuevos por aquí, y no sabemos nada de esta ciudad, escepto su nombre. dijo Betty. en ese momento, uno de los hobreros dijo. ho, perdón, veréis yo me llamo juan, y este es mi amigo Pepe. estábamos trabajando, en preparár los agujeros, en donde van a ir plantadas las Fallas 2099. X-5 dijo. ¡se refiere a unos monumentos, que construyen durante todo un año, y luego, en la noche del 19 al 20 de Marzo, los queman. dijo X-5 a Esparky, que estaba mirando a los hobreros, con cara de Bobo. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. disculpe gran señor. pero verá, quería preguntarle, si usted sabe quien, o como se llama la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil de Este año. dijo X-5, a los hobreros. en ese momento, Pepe dijo. ho, siento no poder ayudarle en eso, ya que no sabemos su nombre, por el momento. dijo Pepe. en ese momento, juan dijo. bueno, en Realidad, nó, no lo sabemos, lo sentimos, en el alma. dijo Juan. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. pues nada, muchas Gracias, buscaremos por otra parte de la ciudad. dijo X-5. muchas Gracias señores. dijo Betty. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. muchas Gracias, de todo corazón. dijo Esparky, convertido en humano. en ese momento, Betty, X-5, y esparky, salieron montados en su coche, hacia otra parte de la ciudad, o en este caso de la plaza de la merced. en ese momento, juan dijo a pepe. he. ya se han ido? preguntó juan. pepe dijo. sí, ya se han ido. dijo pepe a juan. en ese momento, juan dijo. ¡ha, que alibio! en realidad, si que sabemos el nombre de la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil de este año. ¡pero no se lo vamos a decir a cualquiera! dijo juan. pepe dijo. jajajajajajajajá. en ese momento, X-5, junto con Betty y esparky, vió a una señorita, mas bien de 10 años de edad, pelimorena, que estaba en un parque de la plaza de la merced. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, comparó la imágen de esa niña, con la foto de la chica, que andaban buscando, ya que se la mandó el almirante degill, pero no venía su nombre. en ese momento, Betty dijo. sus rasgos no coinciden en absoluto con los de la Fotografía, así que no es la chica que andámos buscando. dijo Betty. en ese momento, Esparky, se bajó del coche, y dijo. quedáos ahí, voy a hablar con ella. en ese momento, la chica, que estaba espectante, dijo. hola. con quien tengo el gusto de hablar? preguntó la niña. en ese momento, alguien dijo. hola, soy Esparky, y quisiera preguntarle una cosa, señorita, he como se llama? preguntó Esparky. en ese momento, la niña dijo. me llamo Juana. que es lo que quieres? Preguntó juana. Esparky dijo. bueno, verás, tu sabes quien, o como se llama la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil de este año? preguntó esparky a juana. en ese momento, juana dijo. la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil, la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil¡ha, sí! sí, si quien es, y como se llama. dijo juana. ¡estupendo! y quien es? preguntó esparky. lo siento¡eso es alto secreto! dijo la niña. no puedo dar el nombre de mi amiga, porque somos amigas, a cualquiera. dijo juana. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. vaya, pues nada, no insisto más. pero dime. que haces en un lugar tan sola? preguntó Esparky. juana dijo. bueno, estaba sentada aquí en los bancos, viendo pasar el tiempo. dijo la niña pelimorena de 10 años. en ese momento, juana preguntó. y tú, vienes solo? preguntó la chica. nó, vengo con mis amigos. dijo esparky. en ese momento, del coche, bajaron un Robot, y una niña humana. en ese momento, juana dijo. ¡oye, yo te conozco! dijo juana. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡vaya, me conoces? preguntó la pelirroja a juana. así es¡yo te conozco de la serie esa que emiten en cartoon network, ahora, la están emitiendo, en Canal 9, en la sección Babaláh dijo la chica. en ese momento, Betty dijo. entonces si me conoces amí, conocerás a mis amigos. verdad? Preguntó Betty. así es, conozco a X-5, y a Esparky! pero no sabía que era un ser humano. dijo juana. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ho, no soy un ser humano, esque estoy oculto, tras un disfraz. dijo esparky, desactivando el disfraz humano. en ese momento, delante de juana, apareció un Ser de color Verde, con 3 pelos de color aguamarina. esparky dijo. Así, soy en realidad. pero no te asustes, puesto que no soy malo. dijo esparky. Juana dijo. no te apures esparky, yo no me asusto por ver a un Extraterrestre, cuando ya te he visto en la serie de Atómic Betty. en ese momento, Betty dijo. bueno, pues si ya sabes lo que somos, no querías darnos el nombre de tu amiga, que ahora mismo, es la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil de la ciudad de Valencia 2098/2099? preguntó Betty a juana. en ese momento, juana dijo. bueno, os lo voy a dar, porque veo, que sois de confianza. dijo la chica. veréis, el nombre de mi amiga, es éste. dijo juana, mientras le entregaba a esparky un papelito en Blanco, con una escritura mal escrita, en la que ponía. "LORENA, GARCÍA, PÉREZ". en ese momento, Esparky dijo. Gracias juana, espero, que esto, diós, te lo pague, con Buena Racha. dijo Esparky, montándose en el coche. juana dijo. venga, espero que déis con ella. dijo la chica, volviéndose a sentar en un Banco del parque, a la vez, que el coche de Betty y compañía, saliá corriendo. en ese momento, y mientras la chica estaba sentada en el banco, sola otra vez, acertó a pasar por ahí un chico, de buena Fé, y la dijo. hola, que haces Tan sola? preguntó el chico. en ese momento, juana dijo. pues aquí, viendo pasar el tiempo. dijo juana. en ese momento, el chico dijo. me llamo Rafael. quieres que vayamos a alguna parte? preguntó el chico a juana. juana dijo al chico. ho, este, me llamo juana, y bueno, si tu quieres, vámonos por hay, de juerga. dijo juana, al chico. en ese momento, Rafael dijo. bueno, como vos queráis. dijo el chico. en ese momento, juana y rafael, agarrados del Brazo, salieron del parque de la plaza de la merced, cuando son las 5 de la tarde del 3 de Marzo de 2099, ya que esparky y sus amigos, hablaron una hora con juana. pero dejemos a juana y su nuevo amigo, y volvamos a la plaza del Antiga del Campanar. donde en la cual, Genta y sus amigos, se habían metido en una cafetería, a tomarse algo, como siempre que van con Genta. en ese momento, Ayumi dijo. ¡joder Genta¡justo cuando estamos de misiónes, tienes que ponerte a comer! gritaba ayumi enfadada con Genta. en ese momento, Genta dijo. que pasa, es que tengo mucha hambre, y como aún no sabemos nada de esa Tal Lorena, de la que tanto se habla, pues lo mejor, es ponerse a comer! dijo Genta. en ese momento, haibara. solo sabemos una cosa. dijo haibara. en ese momento, tino dijo. que es lo que sabemos haibara? preguntó el chico. que gracias ha este salvo conducto firmado por Dulcinea, la chica, se llama Lorena, y que ha sido elegida Como Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil 2098/2099. eso es lo único que sabemos. dijo haibara. Gemma dijo. oye. no hos habéis pensado, que quizás la veamos por esta cafetería? preguntó Gemma. ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡eso si que ha sido gracioso Gemma, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! se reía tino. ¡que pasa, solo hera un suponer! dijo Gemma. en ese momento, yolanda dijo. sí, puede que fuese posible, ya que puede haparecer en cualquier rato, que tenga libre. porque, si no os acordáis, que fue lo que nos dijo Dulcinea, una de las 3 chicas del corte de honor infantil? preguntó yolanda a lo chicos. en ese momento, Mitshusiko dijo. ¡si, puede ser que sí, ya que entre las 2 mesas más allá, he visto a una niña que por su edad, tiene que ser pelimorena, como ella, y tiene que tener 12 años de edad. dijo Mitshusiko, utilizando sus técnicas de dedupción, enseñadas por el gran Shinichi Kudo. en ese momento, haibara dijo. bueno, tan solo hay que salir de Dudas. dijo la chica. Frank dijo. a donde Vás haibara? preguntó el Gordo de Frank. tan solo, Voy a preguntárselo. además, en cuanto Vea el Salvoconducto de una de sus 3 amigas del corte de honor infantil, es decir, de Dulcinea, si lo reconoce, es que es ella. pero si me dice, que eso no lo he visto en mi vida, es que no es ella. dijo haibara a los chicos. después Genta dijo. ya verás, como es ella¡lo estoy presintiendo! dijo genta. en ese momento, Ayumi dijo. ¡tu solo presientes, el siguiente plato que te vas a comer! dijo ayumi a Genta. en ese momento, genta dijo. pues sí, Tienes Razón, el siguiente plato, es una estupenda Paella Valenciana! dijo Genta. en ese momento, mitshusiko dijo. chicos, no me gusta, la cara con la que nos está mirando aquella niña, que os he dicho. dijo mitshusiko. en ese momento, frank dijo. a lo mejor es que no nos conoce. no creés? ayumi dijo. puede ser, o a lo mejor es que está buscando a alguien en especial. dijo ayumi. Genta dijo. puede, porque no quita la mirada de nosotros. dijo Genta. en ese momento, 2 mesas más allá, haibara dijo. Disculpe, perdóne usted señorita. me llamo haibara, y soy de la LJD, que significa, Liga Juvenil de Detectives, que fundó Connan Edogawa, hace mucho tiempo. en ese momento, la chica de 12 años, y pelo moreno, apartó la mirada de aquellos chicos, y centró su atención en haibara. sí. y qué? preguntó la niña. bueno, solamente quiero saber su nombre, no hace falta que me mire de esa forma. dijo haibara. ¡hantes, yo quiero saber tu nombre, ya que no estaba atenta, a lo que me decías! dijo la niña. perdone, esque, verá me llamo hay haibara, y soy de la LJD, que significa, La Liga Juvenil de Detectives, que fundó Connan Edogawa, hace mucho tiempo. dijo haibara. en ese momento, la niña dijo. ha, ahora sí. mi nombre es Lorena, García, Pérez. dijo la niña. haibara dijo. ha. perdone una cosilla, sin importancia. pero usted es por casualidad, esto? preguntó haibara, mientras extendía el Salvoconducto que le fué entregado a haibara por Dulcinea, una de las 3 chicas de su corte de honor. en ese momento, Lorena, tomó el Salvoconducto y dijo. ¡Vingo, habéis acertado. Efectivamente chica, yo soy la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil de la Ciudad de Valencia 2098/2099. dijo lorena. en ese momento, Gemma dijo, desde 2 mesas más allá. lo veis, os lo dije, que podría suceder! dijo gemma, levantándose, para ir hacia las 2 mesas de más allá. en ese momento, Genta, terminó de zamparse una gran paella Valenciana, y dijo. he¡esperadme! dijo Genta, saliendo de su sitio. en ese momento, haibara dijo desde su pin transmisor. ¡quietos¡no os mováis de buestros sitios, en seguida vendrá con migo. dijo haibara a los chicos, que rápidamente, volvieron a ocupar los sitios. en ese momento, Genta dijo. ¡que morro¡siempre ella la primera¡siempre tiene que ver a la gente antes que nosotros¡es igual que connan! se quejaba genta. sin envargo Ayumi dijo. pues, yo estoy de acuerdo, que ella, venga con haibara. dijo ayumi. mientras tanto, en la mesa de lorena, haibara dijo. encantada de haberte conocido, Gran majestad de las Fallas infantiles. dijo haibara, conservando su Educación hacia una Reina. en ese momento, lorena dijo a haibara. se dice, su majestad, aunque como lo has dicho, tú, no está mál. lo mismo digo, señorita Detective. en ese momento, un chico dijo. he, que pasa aquí? preguntó a lorena. lorena dijo. ho nada, es una detective, que ha venido a saludarnos. el chico dijo. ha, hola, yo soy el presidente Fallero infantil, y me llamo Luís. dijo el chico, extendiendo la mano de haibara. en ese momento, haibara dijo. encantado, señor presidente luís. dijo haibara, respondiendo a su saludo. en ese momento, haibara dijo. Señorita Lorena, querría venir con migo a mi mesa, a que mis amigos, la conozcan? preguntó haibara. por supuesto, el presidente, puede venir también. volvió a decir. en ese momento, Lorena dijo. Claro, como nó, Faltaría más. dijo lorena, agarrándose por una parte, al presidente, y por la otra a haibara. en ese momento, tino dijo. ¡Es preciosa¡a parte de que el traje Fallero, tiene que costarle una fortuna, la deja mona! dijo tino de nuevo. en ese momento, Gemma, se levantó de la silla, y le pegó un gran caponazo a tino, y este dijo. ¡hay¡ya vasta Gemma, no tengo que soportar, que me pegues más! dijo tino a Gemma. en ese mismo momento, haibara llegó a su mesa, acompañada de Lorena, y Luís. en ese momento, haibara dijo. chicos, estáis ante la reina de las Fallas infantiles, de toda la ciudad. así qué, la educación, es lo primero. ¡Genta! gritó haibara, ya que Genta, estaba comiendo como un Cerdo. en ese momento, Genta dijo. ¡hay vaya lo siento! dijo Genta. en ese momento lorena dijo. ho, tranquilo, no hace falta que te disculpes. supongo que te ha pillado de sorpresa. dijo lorena. en ese momento, Mitshusiko dijo. Su Alteza, encantado de conocerla. mi nombre es mitshusiko. y el de Vos? preguntó mitshusiko. mi nombre es Lorena, García Pérez. dijo la chica. y estoy encantado de conocerte, Mitshusiko. en ese momento, Mitshusiko dijo. ¡hala! haber quien supera mi galanería! en ese momento, Tino dijo. ¡Prepárate para perder contra mi súper Galanería, mitshusiko! dijo tino. en ese momento, Tino, se acercó a la gran Fallera Mayor Infantil de la ciudad de Valencia 2098/2099, y la dijo. perdón alteza. mi nombre es Constantino, y soy del grupo Parchís, para que usted, me entienda. me permite que vese su mano? preguntó Tino. bueno, ante tanta amabilidad, no voy a negarme. dijo la chica, mientras ponía su mano. en ese momento, Tino, vesó las suaves manos de la niña, y la dijo. como te llamas. preciosa? la chica dijo. bueno, me llamo Lorena, García, Pérez, para tí. en ese momento, Tino dijo, volviendo a vesar las suaves manos de Lorena. Bueno, es un nombre precioso, el de Vos. encantado de haberla conocido. dijo Tino, alejándose de la chica. en ese momento, ayumi estaba con la boca habierta y dijo. ¡es increible! mientras que gemma dijo. ¡hombres¡se creén que son grandes Galanes, y luego son unos presumidos de mierda! dijo Gemma. yolanda, solo dijo. ¡hombres! en ese momento, genta dijo. hola preciosa, yo me llamo Genta, y me gusta comer! hale ya está. dijo Genta a Lorena. lorena dijo. esa es la educación que tienes hacia mí Genta? en ese momento, Mitshusiko dijo. ¡ese nunca, será un Galán¡solo es un chuleta¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! se reía mitshusiko. en ese momento¡Plun, Plash!, 4 collejas sonaron en el cuello de mitshusiko, y este dijo. ¡hay¡hay¡hay¡hay! en ese momento, Genta dijo. ¡toma¡eso para que me vuelvas a llamar chuleta! dijo Genta enfadado. en ese momento, yolanda y Gemma, dijeron. perdona Lorena, ya que hemos oido tu nombre, no hagas caso a esos mierdas! mi nombre es Gemma Prratts Tremens, y soy o era una de los miembros del grupo Parchís. dijo Gemma a lorena, ya que ésta, estaba alucinada. en ese momento, Yolanda dijo a lorena. verás lorena, yo me llamo Yolanda Ventura Román, y también he sido uno de los miembros del grupo Parchís, al igual que Frank, Tino, y David, aunque ya te contaremos, lo que pasó con él, más adelante. en ese momento, la última que quedaba del Grupo dijo. hola Lorena. yo me llamo ayumi yosida, y estoy en la LJD, al igual que Genta y Mitshusiko, que ahora se están peleando. dijo ayumi. en ese momento, lorena dijo. bien, me alegro de haberos conocido a Todos. en ese momento, el presidente luís dijo. hola a todo el grupo, yo soy el presidente Fallero infantil, y estoy con Lorena, que ya sabéis lo que és. dijo Luís. haibara dijo. bien. y bueno, siéntate con nosotros, cuéntanos algo de tu vida, que tal como Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil? preguntó haibara. Lorena dijo. la verdad, no hay mucho que contar. dijo lorena, sentándose en una silla a parte con el grupo de la LJD. en ese momento, Ayumi dijo. me mola ese traje. sabes? dijo ayumi a Lorena. me alegra que te guste, ya que es el traje, que lucen todas las falleras mayores infantiles, y las falleras mayores Adultas. Cambian de color, pero al final siempre es lo mismo, la vanda que nos cuelga del hombro, hacia abajo en diagonal pasando por el pecho, que tiene pintada, los colores de la vandera de Valencia. luís dijo. unos pedazo faldones, que parece que están inchados los trajes, y luego, esto que le veis aquí, son coleteros de Oro puro, y algunos pasadores, para que el pelo, se les quede recogido. luego, tienen los ojos y los lavios pintados, y tienen un collar de perlas, y 2 pendientes de Oro puro, pero colgantes. dijo Luís. Lorena dijo. y por lo demás, ya Veis. el traje, es de lentejuelas, y mucha pedrería, que suele ser, o morado, o rojo, o naranja, o Azul aguamarina, o Blanco, como este que véis aquí, ETC. dijo la niña. por algo dicen que sois las reinas de las fiestas. nó? preguntó Haibara. así es, se puede decir así. dijo Lorena. luís dijo. ha, y por supuesto, los zapatos de Tacón Alto y de oro puro, para que cojan más altura. dijo luís. Gemma dijo. Joder, pues si que tiene que pesar el traje ese nó? preguntó Gemma. Lorena dijo. así es, la verdad, no se lo que puede pesar esto. pero a mí, me hace polvo la espalda, cada vez que estoy depié, por lo que tengo que sentarme y descansar. dijo lorena a los niños. en ese momento, Luís dijo. ¡maldita sea, ya son las 5 y 50, ya llegan tarde aquellas chicas! dijo luís. pero bueno, no sabes donde pueden estar? preguntó Lorena a luís. ¡y yo que coño sé, ya no sé ni donde estarán yá! dijo luís. hay señor mío¡me van a acabar dando un disgusto las 3 chiquillas! dijo Lorena. en ese momento haibara dijo. si te refieres a Dulcinea, nos la encontramos, cuando íbamos por la plaza de Najordana dijo haibara. ¡sí, a Dulcinea, a Sandra, y a luna! no sabéis vosotros donde pueden estar? preguntó Lorena. pues la verdad, Dulcinea, nos dijo que estaban detrás de la plaza de najordana, cuando nos encontramos con ella. ahora, no sabemos nada más. dijo haibara. hay señor¡donde se habrán metido! dijo Lorena, nerviosa. en ese momento, Luís dijo. Bueno Lorena, nos vamos, que tenemos que estár en el Casal de la plaza del ayuntamiento, antes de las 6 de la Tarde. dijo luís. después se giró hacia los chicos y les dijo. y vosotros, si véis a Dulcinea, a luna y a Sandra, las decís, que la Gran Fallera Mayor infantil, ha preguntado por ellas. Vale? dijo luís. Vale, si las vemos por aquí, nosotros se lo diremos. dijo haibara al presidente. en ese momento, Lorena se levantó y dijo. Bueno chicos, el dever me llama. espero que volvamos a Vernos muy pronto. vale? dijo Lorena. Vale, lo mismo esperamos de tí. venga hasta luego. dijo haibara. hasta la Vista, dijo Lorena, dejando el salvoconducto, en cima de la mesa de los nanos, y saliendo por la Puerta, se perdió entre la multitud, que por allí pasaba. en ese mismo momento, Genta dijo. vaya, que chica. espero que le haya caido Bien. dijo Genta. haibara dijo a Genta. Caerle, le has caido de puta madre. dijo haibara. pero no ha tenido una buena impresión de tí! dijo haibara. Genta dijo. ¡y que, estaba comiendo! Mitshusiko dijo. cuando biene una persona importante, como en este caso, una Fallera mayor Infantil, lo suyo Genta, es saludarla con buena educación, no como has hecho tú! dijo mitshusiko. bueno, pues lo siento. ayumi dijo. no lo sientas Tanto, Lorena, no te lo vá a tener en cuenta, puesto que ya te lo dijo. pero procura, que si buelve a pasar por aquí, Saludarla Bien! dijo haibara. de acuerdo, lo prometo. dijo Genta. en ese momento, haibara dijo. bueno, pues nosotros, nos piramos, ya que ya hemos terminado la comida. dijo haibara guardándose de nuevo el salvo conducto en el Bolsillo. en ese momento, alguien dijo. ¡he, que tenemos que pagar la cuenta! dijo Genta. en ese momento, Gemma dijo. Tino, te toca acoquinar Pasta. dijo Gemma. en ese momento, Tino dijo. ¡jopé, siempre tengo que acoquinar yó! dijo tino, rabioso. pero en ese momento, un camarero dijo. no nos deben nada, su cuenta, ya ha sido pagada. que lo disfruten. les dijo el camarero. en ese momento, el grupo de la LJD, dijeron al camarero. Gracias, venga hasta otra, dijeron los críos, y salieron a seguir buscando al asesino, Noah Párker, y a las 3 chiquillas de la corte de honor de Lorena. dejemos Valencia, y volvamos al espacio interestelar. donde en el cual, juanita dijo. estás segura de lo que quieres hacer Paloma? preguntó la niña de coletillas. ¡completamente segura, Juanita! dijo paloma. en ese momento, Atómic Roger dijo. ja, no la harás cambiar de opinión, dijo Roger. en ese momento, por el camino hacia la tierra, algo pasó en mitad del espacio. en ese momento, en mitad del recorrido, una henorme nave sincorazón, se puso en el medio de la nave, y les obligó a frenar la nave en seco. una gran Batalla, iba a comenzar en el espacio, cuando son las 6 de la tarde del 3 de Marzo de 2099. en ese momento, juanita dijo. ¡ho nó, es un monstruo Sincorazón! Paloma dijo. ¡no me importa lo que sea, ese monstruo, será historia, ya lo verás! dijo paloma. pero en ese momento, el monstruo Sincorazón, sacó por todos los lados, unos henormes tentáculos, y se preparó para atacar a la nave de juanita, y a Atómic Paloma. en ese mismo momento, el monstruo sincorazón dijo. ¡ahora, vais a morir, ya que son órdenes de Darknes! dijo el monstruo. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡adelante, aquí te esperamos! dijo paloma, fueriosa. en ese momento, el sincorazón gigante, comenzó a lanzar grandes chorros de Ácido a la nave de Juanita y los 2 guardianes Galácticos, que estos, no tuvieron más remedio que esquivar a toda Velocidad, ya que los chorros de Ácido, eran potentes, y no eran fáciles de esquivar. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡ya vasta, vas a ser historia! dijo paloma, mientras disparaba desde su nave, ayudada por roger y juanita, los cañones, haciendo que los Rayos láser, diesen en el sincorazón. pero la mala suerte, es que para ellos, era, que no le hacían nada. en ese momento, Juanita dijo. ¡no sirve de nada dispararle, probemos a salir fuera, y derrotarle! dijo juanita. en ese momento, Roger dijo. ¡estoy de acuerdo con juanita¡paloma, debemos derrotar al sincorazón, ya que sí nó, no podremos continuar nuestro camino! dijo Roger a paloma. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡bien, adelante¡salgamos a fuera, y démosle una buena lección a ese monstruo! dijo paloma. en ese momento, la compuerta de la nave, se abrió, y los 3 Guardianes Galácticos, salieron hacia el espacio exterior, listos para darle una buena paliza a ese monstruo. en ese momento, el monstruo Sincorazón dijo. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡ahora, sí, que os tengo en mi poder! dijo el monstruo, transformándose en una cosa, aún más Fea. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡ya vasta malvado¡no me importa que te transformes en cualquier cosa! dijo paloma, lanzándose contra el sincorazón, dándole, unas cuantas Tajadas en todo su lomo, que hacían que el sincorazón, soltase una gran cantidad de sangre. pero que al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, el sincorazón, estaba totalmente Recuperado, y como si nada, le huviese pasado. en ese momento, entre juanita, Roger y paloma, se lanzaron los 3, contra el malvado sincorazón, y le dieron una buena paliza al monstruo. en ese momento, el malvado sincorazón, empezó a girar a toda velocidad, comenzando a soltar bolones de color Blancos, por todos los tentáculos que teneía. en ese momento, de una cabeza muy Fea, el malvado sincorazón, comenzó a soltar Grandes llamaradas de fuego, y Ácido Sulfúrico, que tubieron que esquivar los guardianes Galácticos. pero en ese mismo momento, el malvado sincorazón, se lanzó repetidamente contra los 3 Guardianes Galácticos, Roger, paloma, y juanita, provocando en ellos, Grandes y tremendas heridas. en ese momento, el malvado sincorazón, sacó 2 henormes alas de color negro, y comenzó a volar por encima de ellos, haciendo que de la parte central de su lomo, comenzase a lanzar grandes y poderosos rayolazos de color Blanco, que impactaron de lleno en los guardianes Galácticos. pero en ese momento, Roger dijo. ¡Atómic Roger, al rescate! pero antes de que pudiese lanzarse contra el sincorazón, alguien dijo. ¡no le vás a hacer nada, así que ólvidalo! dijo una voz. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡Betty, has llegado a tiempo¡gracias a diós, mata a ese sincorazón! dijo paloma. en ese momento, la pequeña Figura dijo. ¡casi aciertas paloma! sí, soy Betty, pero no la Betty, que tu creés! dijo la voz. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡quien se supone que eres, imitando la Voz de Betty! dijo paloma. en ese momento, la figura se dejó ver y dijo. Soy, DarkBetty. es decir, la parte oscura de tu amiga. dijo DarkBetty a paloma. ¡no puede ser¡no te permitiré que suplantes a mi amiga Betty! dijo paloma. DarkBetty dijo. ¡no lo has entendido¡no puedes Ganarme con ninguno de tus trucos de Guardiana Galáctica! dijo DarkBetty. Paloma dijo. ¡eso ya lo Veremos! dijo paloma. ¡de momento, voy a Borrarte esa estúpida sonrrisa de tu cara¡prepárate, a morder el polvo! dijo paloma. en ese momento, DarkBetty dijo. bueno. ¡será testaruda! como quieras, si queréis morir, los 3, estaré encantada de mandaros al infierno! dijo DarkBetty. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡ya Cállate¡vamos a pelear! dijo paloma. y en ese momento, por la zona del espacio, en la que se encontraban, se puso un rin de lucha, completamente lleno de oscuridad. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡me dá igual, donde te pongas¡te venceremos! dijo juanita. en ese momento, DarkBetty dijo. ¡adelante, Luchemos Pues! dijo DarkBetty. mientras la imagen de la Batalla, para darle más hemoción a la historia, se ponía en el modo frente a Frente. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡yaaaaaaaaaaá! y lanzándose contra DarkBetty, la propinó 50 puñetazos en la cara, y dos patadas en las piernas. pero nada. DarkBetty, permanecía allí, como si nada. en ese momento, Atómic Roger dijo. ¡no te vas a salir con la tuya¡maldita DarkBetty! en ese moento, Atómic Roger dijo. ¡yaaaaaaá¡Yáaaaaaaaaaá¡Yaaaaaaaaaá! dijo Atómic Roger. y lanzándose contra DarkBetty, para ponerla perdida de patadas, Atómic Roger, falló en su objetivo, ya que DarkBetty, se había desplazado a Gran Velocidad, por el rin. en ese momento, DarkBetty, sacó los 2 Sables morados, y dijo. ¡Giro infernal de la Oscuridad! dijo DarkBetty. y en ese momento, DarkBetty, comenzó a girar como un Gran Torbellino a Gran Velocidad, con los 2 Sables de color Morado uno en cada mano, y estirados, así que por cada giro que daba DarkBetty, se estaba probocando un gran remolino de oscuridad. en ese mismo momento, juanita dijo. ¡ya basta¡Yaaaaaaaaaá! dijo juanita, intentando golpear a DarkBetty. pero acto seguido, BarkBetty, colocó uno de los Sables hacia adelante, y una Barrera de oscuridad, paró el golpe de juanita, al mismo tiempo, en que esta, calló al suelo, golpeada por la Barrera. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaá! dijo paloma, lanzándose contra DarkBetty, a la que le propinó 934 puñetazos en la cara y 10 patadas en las piernas, como antes. pero nada. DarkBetty, permanecía allí depié, como si nada. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡es imposible, es demasiado fuerte! dijo la guardiana. en ese momento, DarkBetty, oscureció la sala y dijo. ¡ipón Darknes! dijo DarkBetty. en ese mismno instante, DarkBetty, se lanzó contra los 3 guardianes de lado a lado, propinándoles grandes heridas, y haciendo que la sangre de los 3 guardianes, brotase de lo lindo de sus cuerpos. en ese momento, juanita dijo. ¡estamos acabados¡no tenemos salvacion! dijo juanita. pero en ese momento, una nave Gummi, pasó de repente por el lugar del combate. en ese mismo momento, Sora dijo. ¡o nó, es de nuevo, DarkBetty! dijo Sora. en ese momento, Donnald y Goofy, salieron de la nave, acompañados por el portador de la keyblade, que dijo. ¡no temáis, nosotros os libraremos de DarkBetty, y de ese sincorazón! dijo Sora. pero en ese momento, alguien muy pequeño con orejas de ratón, y que se le conocía como el Rey Mickey dijo. ¡de eso nada Sora, yo me libraré de DarkBetty, de una vez, por todas! vosotros, id a por el sincorazón, en compañúa de los 3 Guardianes, que yo me encargo de DarkBetty! dijo el Rey, transladando a DarkBetty, a otra parte del Kosmos. en ese momento, en la parte del sincorazón, Juanita, Atómic Roger, Atómic Paloma, Sora, Donnald y Goofy dijeron. ¡bien, todos a por él! dijeron los 6 amigos. en ese momento, el sincorazón, comenzó a usar todo su arsenal de Armas contra los nuevos elegidos, pero le hera inútil, incluso cuando se lanzaba a por los 3 Guardianes. con alluda de Paloma, Roger, juanita, donnald y goofy, Sora, saltó contra el sincorazón, y le dijo. ¡bien amigo, aquí se acabó tu miserable Vida¡quiero que sepas, que el Mal, nunca Gana! dijo Sora. y Apto seguido, Sora Clavó con fuerza la llave espada en el lomo del sincorazón. apto seguido, éste, cesó en sus Ataques, ya que lo único que hacía era dar Grandes Gemidos de Dolor. después, y de un gran estallido de luz Blanca, que salía de la llave espada de Sora, Éste mismo, acabó con el maldito sincorazón, que amenazaba el paso de los Guardianes. en ese momento, Sora dijo. Bien, iremos con Vosotros, ya que nosotros, somos Guardianes Galácticos! dijo Sora. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡de acuerdo, como queráis! dijo paloma. en ese momento, apto seguido, paloma y sus nuevos ayudantes, junto con los que ya tenía, se subió la nave, y despegaron del lugar, con dirección, al planeta Tierra. dejemos esa parte del kosmos, y volvamos a la otra parte del kosmos, donde en la cual, el rey mickey dijo. ¡bien DarkBetty, supongo que te acordarás de mí! verdad? preguntó el Rey Mickey. en ese Momento, DarkBetty, sacando los 2 sables de color morado oscuro, y poniéndose en posición de ataque dijo. ¡claro que me acuerdo de tí, maldito Reyezuelo! dijo DarkBetty, lanzándose contra el Rey Mickey, propinándole, grandes Tajadas, en todas las partes de su cuerpo. pero. en ese momento, el rey dijo. ¡Bío! y apto seguido, quedó restaurado, de sus grandes Tajadas. en ese mismo momento, el Rey, dijo. ¡muy Bueno¡me has pillado por sorpresa¡pero ten por seguro, que eso no volverá a ocurrir! dijo el rey, lanzándose contra DarkBetty, y dándole con su puñal espada, una gran samantada de Tajadas, que la estaban dejando Buena. aunque DarkBetty, se sabe curar muy Bien, de sus tremendas Tajadas, no se curó, porque sabía perfectamente, que iba a ganar contra el Rey Mickey. pero nada más lejos de la realidad. el Rey Mickey, comenzó a moverse a Gran Velocidad, y de nada le sirvieron los Ataques que DarkBetty, al mismo tiempo, le propinaba a éste. en ese mismo momento, el rey, dijo. ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaá! y lanzándose contra DarkBetty, la propinó una gran tajada de arriba Abajo, que DarkBetty, dijo. ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaá! después, calló al suelo, y dijo. ¡esta me la pagarás maldito Reyezuelo¡ya lo Verás! dijo DarkBetty, retirándose a su guarida, para poder Recuperarse. en ese momento, el Rey dijo. ¡misión cumplida! y Apto seguido, el Rey Mickey, se reunió con sus amigos, en la nave de paloma, usando el teletransporte. en ese momento, Sora dijo. y bién, a donde nos dirigímos exactamente, dijo Sora, acompañado siempre por Donnald, y Goofy, y por el Rey Mickey. paloma dijo a Sora. ¡bueno, vamos a la tierra, a ayudar a Atómic Betty, que me ha dicho el almirante Degill, que está en la ciudad de Valencia, haciendo nosequé. dijo paloma. en ese momento, el rey Mickey dijo. así, está buscando, a la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil de la ciudad de Valencia 2098/2099, para protegerla de las garras de Karina, y cuantos secuaces oscuros, oigan la noticia, de que quiere a Connan edogawa. dijo el Rey Mickey. en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡pues no estará sola¡yo estaré ha su lado, para lo que haga Falta! dijo paloma. en ese momento, juanita, puso la velocidad de la luz, y al cabo de 2 segundos exactos, se encontraron en el Planeta Tierra, a escasos metros de la gran ciudad de Valencia, para ir a parar justo, a la plaza de najordana. dejemos a paloma, y volvamos a la ciudad de Valencia, a uno de los Casales de la plaza del ayuntamiento, en donde Lorena, la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil, estaba con su presidente, Luís. en ese momento, luís dijo. ¡ya son las 7 de la Tarde del 3 de marzo de 2099, y las chiquillas sin Venir! dijo el presidente. en ese momento, lorena dijo. tranquilo Luís, confío en la palabra de esos chicos de la LJD. ya verás como si saben algo, me lo comunican a mí, ya que detrás del mismo salvoconducto, les he puesto mi número de Teléfono Móvil. dijo lorena. Luís dijo. bueno¡pero esque no es normal¡se suponía que tendrían que estar contigo, a todas horas¡ahora, a saber donde estén, y si no las ha pasado algo! dijo luís. ¡Ya Basta Luís, no me pongas más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy¡ya aparecerán. si para las 8 de la noche del 3 de marzo de 2099, no han aparecido ni Dulcinea, ni Sandra y ni luna¡yo misma, saldré a buscarlas! dijo Lorena. en ese momento, Luís dijo. bien, confiaré en tí¡espero que puedas encontrarlas! dijo luís, mientras se tomaba una Tila, para los nervios, que ya tenía encima. en ese momento, y por otro punto de Valencia, es decir, por la plaza de najordana, la nave de la guardaespaldas Juanita, ya que estaba en tierra firme, se convirtió en un coche, para que ningún Valenciano, sospechase cosas anormales. en ese mismo momento, Paloma, Roger, juanita, Mickey, Sora, Donnald, y Goofy, salieron del coche, y comenzaron handar, por la plaza de najordana, con dirección hacia uno de los bancos, que se encontraba por allí cerca. en ese momento, Roger dijo. disculpad señoritas. pero soy el Gran Atómic Roger, y quisiera hacerles unas preguntas. dijo el gran y presumido Guardián. en ese momento, las 2 chicas que se encontraban en el banco dijeron. ya, y nosotros Vamos, y nos creémos que tu eres un Guardián. verdad? preguntaron las chicas. en ese momento, juanita dijo. mirad, señoritas, solamente, queríamos preguntar, si habéis visto a una niña como esta. dijo juanita, mientres les entregaba una fotografía de Betty Bárret, que tenía paloma, hace mucho tiempo. las chicas dijeron. nó señorita, no conocemos a nadie llamada Betty Bárret, por estos lugares. dijo la chica. en ese mismo momento, paloma dijo. ¡no importa chicas¡yo puedo seguir sus movimientos! dijo la guardiana, mientras se ponía en trance, al igual que lo hacía Betty Bárret. en ese momento, y pasados unos minutos, paloma dijo. ¡la he encontrado¡está con dirección a la plaza del antiga de campanar, apunto de salir de ella. dijo paloma. en ese momento, Donnald dijo. ¡hey sora, en que piensas! preguntó el pato Gruñón a Sora. en ese momento, Sora dijo a Donnald. ¡he, no, en nada, no pienso en nada! dijo Sora a Donnald. en ese momento, el perro patoso de Goofy dijo. ¡hajiack! seguro que estabas pensando en esa chica. verdad¡hajiack! preguntó Goofy. ¡no estoy pensando en ella! gritó Sora. en ese momento, paloma dijo a las chicas. bueno, pues nosotras nos vamos, ha buscar a mi amiga, Betty Bárret! dijo paloma, a la vez que montaba en el coche, junto con juanita, Roger, Sora, Donnald, Goofy, y el Rey Mickey. pero en ese momento, y llendo por la plaza de najordana, justo en el camino que salía de ella, cuando son las 7 y 15 de la tarde del 3 de marzo de 2099, en el medio del camino, una especie de Bicho Raro de color Amarillento, con la Boca, que parecía una gran Jaula, con 2 Tentáculos a cada Lado, se plantó en frente de los chicos, y dijo. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡no vais a salir vivas de Aquí! dijo el Monstruo Sincorazón. en ese momento, Sora dijo. ¡ho, nó, Es la Jaula Parásito! dijo el muchacho. Donnald dijo. ¡que hace ese bicho en la ciudad de Valencia! dijo donnald. Paloma dijo. ¡morir, como todos, claro está! en ese mismo momento, Mickey dijo. ¡tened cuidado chicos! estoy captando una gran fuerza de Ataque, en la Jaula Parásita, ya que creo que está reformada! dijo el Rey. en ese momento, la jaula dijo. así és¡maldito Reyezuelo¡mi misión, es impediros que Busquéis a esa maldita Atómic Betty, y así de paso, impediros que vosotros mismos impidáis que las Fuerzas del Mal, se lleven a la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil 2098/2099, hacia su guarida, para que pueda llevar a cabo su malvado Plan! dijo el monstruo. en ese momento, Sora dijo. ¡de eso nada, maldita Jaula Parásita del demonio! dijo Sora, al tiempo que materializaba su llave espada, para empezar el Ataque contra la jaula Parásita. en ese mismo momento, el rey mickey, materializó su puñal espada, al mismo tiempo que Donnald y Goofy, materializaban sus grandes Armas. en ese momento, la jaula dijo. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡creéis que podréis vencerme con esas armas Tan Patéticas¡se acabó¡voy a Acabar con Vosotros, para siempre! dijo la jaula parásita, al mismo tiempo, en que convertía el suelo, de la plaza de Najordana, en Ácido Sulfúrico. en ese momento, el rey mickey dijo. ¡eso ya lo veremos, maldita Jaula Parásita! dijo el Rey. Atómic Roger dijo. ¡prepárate para perder ante nuestra super fuerza, maldito monstruo! dijo Atómic Roger, al mismo tiempo, en que paloma y Juanita, se ponían en posición de Ataque. en ese momento, la jaula dijo. ¡bien, así os quería Ver! ahora¡luchemos! dijo la jaula parásita. y en ese mismo momento, la jaula, se puso con los 2 Tentáculos de cada lado, preparados, para Atacar. en ese momento, sora, junto con Donnald y Goofy, se pusieron al rededor de la malvada criatura, y comenzaron a propinarle buenos golpes con la espada, hasta que la criatura, le eschó hacia atrás, usando sus 4 tentáculos. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡Yaaaaaaaaaá! y en ese momento, paloma, se lanzó contra la Jaula Parásita, ayudada por juanita, Roger y el Rey Mickey. en ese momento, una Fallera Mayor infantil de la plaza de najordana dijo. ¡haaaaaaaá¡Socorro¡es una criatura Alienígena! dijo la chica, a la vez que salía corriendo. en ese momento, el gran Atómic Roger dijo. ¡ya vasta! por suerte, aún conservo algo de mis poderes oscuros, que darknes Me dió, cuando me hize malo. dijo Roger. pero en ese momento, de la parte de la cabeza de la jaula, el malvado monstruo sincorazón, preparó una gran Bola de luz oscura, que lanzó contra Todo el ejército de portadores y de guardianes, haciendo que con el impacto de la vola, estos fuesen a estrellarse, Bola oscuras, portadores y guardianes, contra el Casal de la plaza de najordana, haciendo que del impacto de la misma Bola, el casal quedase destruido, por completo. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡ya vasta, no vas a quedar con vida, después de esto¡has destruido un Casal Fallero, matando a un montonazo de Falleros y Falleras Mayores he infantiles! dijo paloma a la Jaula Parásita. en ese mismo momento, Roger dijo. permíte paloma, que yo sea quien acabe con él! dijo Roger. ¡todo tuyo, Roger! dijo paloma, a la vez, que consiguió meterle una gran paliza a la jaula Parásita, a la vez, que sora, Donnald, Goofy, y el Gran Rey Mickey, volvían a cargar contra él, grandes Espadazos con las llaves espada, hasta que la jaula Parásita de nuevo, los lanzó hacia atrás, con sus 4 tentáculos. en ese momento, y mientras juanita y paloma, le estaban pegando de lo lindo, Roger, comenzó a utilizar sus pocos poderes oscuros que tenía, y se transformó en Atómic Dodger! en ese momento, Dodger dijo. ¡bien, malvada jaula parásita, ahora, luchemos, a igualdad! dijo Dodger. en ese momento, el gran Atómic Dodger, saltó hacia Arriba, ayudado por paloma y juanita, a la vez que los otros portadores y guardianes, que eran ellos mismos, le propinaron al monstruo Sincorazón, con sus llaves espadas, grandes y tremendas Tajadas, que hacían que el monstruo, comenzase a sangrar, por los 4 Tentáculos. en ese momento, Dodger, saltó justamente en el mismo momento, en el que el sincorazón, habría sus enormes fauses, mostrando entre ellas, un henorme pegote de Oscuridad. en ese mismo instante, Dodger, le propinó, una gran paliza a la jaula Parásita, en el mismo pegote de oscuridad, que el sincorazón, puso sus 4 Tentáculos, en el mismo pegote de oscuridad, antes de Volver a cerrar su boca que parecía en forma a los Barrotes de una Jaula. en ese mismo momento, entre el Rey Mickey, y Atómic Dodger, se produjo un gran Ataque especial, que se constaba, en el que el rey, golpeaba con su puñal espada al oponente, a la vez que el gran malvado Dodger, por cada Golpe que propinaba el Rey Mickey, clababa este la espada en el cuerpo del sincorazón. en ese momento, el sincorazón dijo. ¡ya vasta, ahora provar mis Ácidos Sulfúricos, que os van a venir, muy Bién! dijo la malvada Jaula Parásita. en ese mismo momento, la malvada jaula parásita, sacó su gran cañón grande, y les soltó a los guardianes Galacticos, y a los portadores, una gran descarga de Ácido Sulfúrico, que los dejó paralizado. menos al rey, que este lo esquivó, y se lanzó contra el malvado monstruo sincorazón, clabándole la espada en todo el pegote de oscuridad, ya que la Jaula Parásita, tenía completamente la Boca Abierta de par en par. en ese momento, una gran explosión, salió del pegote de oscuridad, ya que el gran pegote oscuro, estálló en mil pedazos, haciendo, que el monstruo, quedase bulnerable por un gran rato. en ese momento, el malvado Dodger dijo. ¡ahora Verás, Maldita Jaula Parásita¡voy a darte tu gran merecido! dijo Dodger. pero en ese momento, paloma, junto con juanita y los portadores dijeron. ¡si, Dodger¡pero nosotros, te ayudaremos! dijeron todos. y en ese mismo momento, entre Paloma y todo su ejército, se produjo una gran batalla en la plaza de najordana, en la que a la Jaula Parásita, no dejaron de lloverle por todas partes, grandes palos, puñetazos, y patadas, a gran velocidad, que no la dejaban hacer ninguno de sus Ataques. pero en ese momento, el gran monstruo dijo. ¡no cantéis victoria todavía, ya que no sabéis la que os espera! dijo la jaula parásita. y en ese momento, la jaula parásita, abrió sus enormes fauces en forma de Barrotes, y de la parte mas profunda, la jaula parásita, sacó otro gran pegote de oscuridad. después de haber cerrado las fauces, la jaula dijo. ¡ahora, voy a jugar enserio con vosotros! dijo la jaula parásita. el rey dijo. ¡ahora, no se la puede tocar, ya que para eso es el pegote de oscuridad! en ese momento, Paloma dijo. ¡pues le pegaremos de ostias, hasta que tu buelvas a ponerle de forma, que se le pueda Matar! dijo paloma, mientras de los ojos del monstruo, comenzaron a salir grandes Rayos, que silvaron por todas partes, haciendo que la plaza entera de Najordana, fuese reducida a escombros. pero en ese momento, y mientras los ladrillos de las casas saltaban por los aires, y las grandes torres de Najordana se caían al suelo a causa de los Golpes de Paloma, y sus amigos, la jaula parásita, sacó 2 grandes Alas, y dijo. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡ahora, seréis historia! dijo el monstruo Sincorazón, comenzando a volar por encima de ellos. en ese momento, el rey Mickey Mouse dijo. ¡no por mucho Tiempo, eso te lo aseguro! dijo el Rey. dejemos al rey y a sus amigos, y vallamos a otro punto de Valencia, exactamente, a manises. donde en ese momento, el equipo de la LJD, estaba por allí. en ese momento, un señor viejo y gordo, dijo. hola, con quien tengo el placer de hablar? preguntó el anciano señor. en ese momento, haibara dijo. me llamo hay haibara, Detective! y quisiera preguntarle, si ha visto usted, a este señor por aquí, por manises? preguntó haibara. en ese momento, el señor anciano, ya de unos 90 años de edad, vió la foto de haibara, que tenía al presunto asesino, y dijo. nó señorita, a este chico por aquí, no le hemos visto. si quiere puede probar a preguntar, por la plaza del Combento de Gerusalén, haber que le dicen. dijo el señor gordo de 90 años de edad. haibara dijo. gracias, por supuesto, lo haremos, de eso no tenga la mejor duda! dijo haibara, saliendo por otro Camino, hacia el Aeropuerto de Manises. pero de repente, el camino, que estaban recoriendo, los chicos de la LJD, se plagó de sincorazones, que Rápidamente, inundaron el pueblo de manises, al completo. en ese momento, haibara dijo. ¡eso es imposible¡ahora, como vamos a luchar contra elloS! dijo haibara. pero en ese momento, Tino dijo. ¡ja já¡nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos! dijo tino, ayudado por sus amigos, Gemma y Yolanda. que en ese momento, materializaron sus llaves espadas, junto con Tino, y la emprendieron contra los sincorazones, que aparecían por el camino, aterrorizando a las Falleras mayores adultas he infantiles, que pasaban por ahí en ese momento, las que podían. puesto que los sincorazón, dieron cuenta de algunas Falleras mayores infantiles y Adultas, comiéndose su corazón, y multiplicando así el número de sincorazones, apareciendo así, los, Bandidos escupe fuegos, que pusieron las cosas más difíciles a nuestros amigos. ya que los vandidos escupefuegos, solo se les podía tocar por un lado. pero siempre se defienden con fuego. en ese momento, a una fallera mayor infantil de 8 años de edad, y que era pelirrubia, uno de los bandidos escupefuego, la cubrió de sus mortales Llamaradas de fuego, haciendo que la pobrecilla, sucumbiese ante el fuego. y así el sincorazón escupe fuego, viese como la chiquilla, ardía en sus propias llamas, dando unos tremendos gritos desgarradores, hasta que al cabo de mucho, solo quedó el corazón, que se comieron los vandidos escupefuegos, haciendo que murciélagos voladores y pájaros de color Rojo, aparecieran delante de ellos. en ese momento, los chicos de la LJD, aterrados dijeron. ¡y ahora que hacemos! en ese momento, gemma dijo. ¡escondéos donde podáis, hasta que nosotros, acabemos con todos estos malditos Vichos! dijo Gemma. pero en ese momento, uno de los muchísimos sincorazon, se lanzó contra los chicos. pero gracias a que yolanda, estaba a la espectativa dijo. ¡de eso nada¡Power of light! dijo yolanda. y de su llave espada amarilla, un henorme rayo de luz, atravesó al murciélago de Ácido que se encontraba delante de haibara. en ese momento, La LJD, se escondió detrás de una estatua. desde allí, vieron con horror, como el campo de Batalla, se plagaba con la sangre de miles de niñas falleras infantiles, muriendo por lanzas que soltaban los sincorazones Flecha, que se las clavaban por todo el cuerpo, ya que ellos tenían mucha puntería, y así, llegamos a los acechadores he invisibles. en ese momento, millones de invisibles salieron de los corazones de las falleras infantiles, muertas por culpa de las Flechas. pero en ese momento, Tino dijo. ¡Explosión de energía luminosa! dijo tino, al tiempo que movía su llave espada muy Rápido, lo mismo que yolanda y Gemma. en ese momento, y de repente, el campo de Batalla, se llenó de una luz tan Blanca, que se produjo una gran explosión de energía luminosa, que voló la mitad de manises, en pedazitos, pero que los sincorazón, permanecieron intactos. dejemos a los chicos, que intenten pelear con ellos, y volvamos a la plaza del combento de Gerusalén, en el cual, Atómic Betty, junto con sus amigos, X-5, y Esparky, intentaban por todos los medios, encontrar a la gran Fallera Mayor Infantil llamada Lorena, García, Pérez, en medio de una Valencia, en pie de Guerra. en ese momento, una chica de 28 años y que se llamaba susana, dijo a los chicos. ¡chicos, no deveríais estar aquí, ya que algo terrible se acerca! dijo la chica, que era la Fallera Mayor adulta, que salió corriendo, dando un espantoso grito. de repente, se oyó una Terrible Explosión, y lo que Betty vió en el suelo, la dejó elada. allí estaba Susana, la Fallera Mayor, tendida en el suelo, y con la cabeza Revanada, y con una lanza Clavada en el pecho. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡maldición¡quien haya sido el criminal, yo lo detendré! dijo el gran Esparky, con el arma sacada. pero en ese momento, el suelo se cubrió de grandes llamaradas de fuego, y Atómic Betty y los suyos, quedaron Atrapados por las grandes llamaradas del suelo. en ese momento, alguien dijo. ahora, a quien vas a eleminar? preguntó una figura de lo menos 7 metros de altura. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. ¡haz el favor de soltarnos, o tendré que darte una gran paliza, que no olvidarás en tu miserable vida! dijo Betty. en ese momento, la terrible figura de 7 metros dijo. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡menos lobos, caperucita! dijo la figura. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. ¡pero que demonios es eso! se dijo X-5. en ese momento, la figura de 7 metros dijo. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡no me habéis visto en buestra Vida¡y ahora vas ha saber quien soy en realidad! dijo el gigantesco monstruo, en ese momento, el gigantesco ser de 7 metros de altura dijo. sí amigos, yo me he cargado a esa estúpida Fallera Mayor adulta¡porque me estorvaba¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! se reió el espectro de 7 metros. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡Múestrate de una Vez! dijo la chica pelirroja. de acuerdo¡no me grites, o puedo asegurarte que arderás en el mismo infierno! dijo el gigantesco ser, dejándose ver. en ese momento, y ante ellos, una gran figura de 7 metros de altura, con una cabeza, que tenía 2 henormes cuernos uno en cada lado. unos henorme ojos de color amarillo, que miraban maliciosamente. poseía una gran boca toda ella dentada con enormes dientes, en forma de colmillos. en ese momento, el gigantesco ser, levantó sus dos henormes brazos hacia el cielo, y extendió dos henormes y gigantescas Alas, y dijo. ¡ya me Veis, soy la peor cosa que habéis visto¡soy el gran Satanás en persona! dijo el gigantesco ser de 7 metros. en ese momento, el Robot X-5 dijo. Capitana¡no podremos enfrentarnos a esa cosa tan Grande! dijo X-5. Atómic Betty dijo. ¡habrá que intentarlo X-5! dijo la chica. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡creéis que podréis Vencerme¡que estupidez! dijo el Demonio, lanzando Grandes y potentes llamaradas de fuego. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. ¡eso lo veremos, maldita Criatura infernal! dijo X-5, lanzándose contra el demonio. pero, este, le cogió de los brazos, y lo estampó contra la torre más alta de la plaza del convento de Gerusalén, en Valencia. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. ¡maldito demonio, vas a morir! dijo Atómic Betty. en ese momento, el demonio dijo. ¡vamos a ver, lo que puedes hacer contra mí! dijo el demonio. en ese momento, el demonio y Atómic Betty, tuvieron un fuerte enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que no dejaron de llover Grandes palos, y grandes llamaradas de fuego, que pusieron un incendio, en un pequeño jardín, que había en el convento de Gerusalén. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡Yaaaaaaaaaá¡Yaaaaaaaaaá! dijo esparky, lanzándose contra el demonio, con las 2 piernas abiertas, soltándole 204 patadas, en toda la cabeza. pero en ese momento, el demonio dijo. ¡voy a acabar con vosotros¡de una vez por todas! dijo el demonio, lanzando grandes y potentes bolas de fuego, contra Atómic Betty, y sus amigos. pero en ese mismo momento, Betty, saltó hacia arriba, y dijo. ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaá! y de una sola vez, Atómic Betty, le plantó al demonio en toda la cara 430 patadas, que hicieron que el gran demonio de 7 metros de altura, callese al suelo. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. ¡prueba mi super fuerza Superelectrizante, maldito Monstruo Espacial! el demonio dijo. ¡no me has vencido todavía, maldito Robot¡en ese momento, el maldito demonio, sacó con sus brazos hacia alante, unas bolas de color Blancas, que iban directamente hacia el enemigo. después de esas bolas, el maldito demonio, sacó las bolas de color Amarillas, Verdes, Rojas y rosas, acompañadas de una terrible explosión, que derribó la torre del convento de Gerusalén. en ese momento, El Alien Esparky dijo. ¡jajá¡será mejor que apuntes mejor a tus oponentes! dijo esparky. después dijo. ¡que pasa, es que no tienes mejor puntería desde que estás en el suelo? preguntó el alien Verde. en ese momento, cuando son las 7 y 50 de la tarde del 3 de Marzo de 2099, el demonio dijo. ¡vete a reír de tu puta madre! dijo el demonio, habriendo un gran agujero en el suelo, por el que empezó a salir, un gran torrente de Lava. en ese mismo momento, Atómic Betty, dijo. ¡ya vasta, ahora vas a pagar por esto, maldito demonio! dijo Betty, saltando hacia Arriba, con las 2 piernas alzadas hacia adelante. en ese momento, y cuando llegó al pecho del demonio, Atómic Betty, puso al demonio perdido de patadas y puñetazos. después, y justo en la altura del mismo pecho, Atómic Betty, sacó el puñal espada de su Brazalete, y dijo. ¡ahora maldito demonio, muere entre mis manos¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaá! dijo Betty, levantando el puñal espada, para ir a acertar en el mismo centro de su pecho. en ese momento, del interior del pecho del demonio, una vez dada la estocada, comenzó a salir una luz de color Blanca, que indicaba que ya lo habían Vencido. después, el demonio, comenzó a desvanecerse entre grandes llamaradas de luz Blanca. finalmente, la plaza del convento de Gerusalén, se iluminó de una luz Tan Blanca, que no se vió nada más que la luz. después de que se disipara poco a poco la luz, no vieron ni Atómic Betty, ni X-5, ni Esparky, al Demonio, por ninguna parte. había sido vencido por atómic Betty! en ese momento, X-5 dijo. joder¡no me lo puedo creér¡la capitana, ha vencido al malvado demonio de 7 metros! dijo X-5. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. ¡bueno, eso es lo normal! nó? preguntó el alien Verde a X-5. X-5 dijo. así es, era normal, que eso Pasase! dijo X-5. dejemos a Betty, a X-5, y a esparky, y volvamos a la plaza de Najordana. en la cual, Atómic Paloma, junto con sus ayudantes, estaban luchando contra la maldita Jaula Parásita, que estaba con el Pegote de Oscuridad. en ese momento, el Malvado Dodger, para ayudar a sus amigos, dijo a la jaula Parásita. ¡maldito sincorazón, no volverás a molestarnos jamás! dijo Dodger, lanzándose contra el sincorazón, para intentar darle con los super Puños de Atómic Dodger. en ese momento, la jaula Parásita, saltó hacia Arriba, y le propinó a dodger una gran cantidad de golpes con los Tentáculos, que Dodger, calló herido ante la gran criatura. pero en ese momento, el gran Rey Mickey, dijo. ¡se acabó, voy a romperte el pegote de oscuridad! dijo el Rey Mickey, saltando hacia el lomo de la jaula parásita. en ese momento, el rey mickey, clavó repetidas Veces el puñal espada, en el centro del todo del pegote de oscuridad, haciendo que este mismo, estallase en mil pedazos, dejando de nuevo, a la jaula parásita, en mal asunto, para ella. en ese momento, sora, donnald, y goofy, se plantaron delante del sincorazón, y con sus armas sacadas, le soltaron al sincorazón, una gran samantá de palos, tajadas, patadas, puñetazos, ETC, haciendo que del cuerpo del sisncorazón, saliese la luz blanca Fuerte, haciendo que el sincorazón, callese al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. en ese momento, paloma, ayuda por juanita y Dodger, la emprendieron muy fuerte contra el sincorazón, que al final, ya derrotado de por sí. en el suelo, calló muerto, desvaneciéndose en el Vacío de la oscuridad. en ese momento, paloma dijo. ¡ala¡ya hemos acabado con el monstruo, ahora, vamos a buscar a Atómic Betty¡ya que quiero hablar con ella, de una cosa! dijo paloma, a los demás, mientras seguían su camino, hacia el convento de Gerusalén. dejemos a Paloma y los sullos, y volvamos a la ciudad de Manises. en la cual, Tino, Gemma, y yolanda, estaban rodeados por una gran orda de sincorazones, que tenían atemorizada a toda la ciudad de manises. en ese momento, Tino gemma y yolanda, con sus llaves espadas, saltaron contra los invisibles, que les estaban esperando para Atacarles. en ese momento, Tino dijo. ¡Flitwi¡fire¡Bonyer! dijo tino, y lanzó Fuego, hielo, y Electro, a los invisibles, que calleron unos cuantos. en ese momento, Gemma, usando sus dotes de espadachina, se puso a repartir espadazos, a diestro y simiestro, a todos los invisibles. en ese momento, la señorita yolanda, usando su espada, convocó un gran rayolazo de color amarillo, que acabó con el éjercito de invisibles, y la mitád del ejército de las Rapsoddias, y los acechadores. en ese momento, la señorita Gemma y el Señorito Tino, usando sus dotes de grandes guerreros del mundo de la luz, convocaron un gran Ataque especial, que se constaba de unos cuantos combos, y unas cuantas ostias, a diestro y simiestro. y después una gran Explosión de fuerza de luz, que acabó con todos los sincorazones, que había en la ciudad, a la vez, que se cargaba otra media ciudad. en ese momento, Tino dijo. ¡misión cumplida¡ahora, tenemos que seguir preguntando por el asesino Noah Párker, y por las 3 chicas del corte de honor de Lorena, García, Pérez, la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil 2098/2099. dejemos a los chicos, que busquen lo que tienen que buscar, y volvamos al casal, en el que estaban la Fallera Mayor Infantil Lorena, y el presidente Fallero infantil, Luís. en ese momento, en el reloj del interior del Casal, dieron las 8 de la noche del día 3 de Marzo de 2099. en ese momento, Lorena dijo. ¡madre mía, si las Veo por aquí¡la bronca que les vá a caer! dijo la niña. en ese momento, el presidente Fallero infantil dijo. ¡joder, son ya las 8 de la noche del 3 de marzo de 2099. y ellas no suelen llegar tan tarde¡como mucho, suelen estar aquí, a las 5 de la Tarde! dijo luís, con los nervios, ya muy sacados! en ese momento, lorena dijo. ¡Te quedas tu aquí? preguntó la fallera. luís dijo. a donde Vás tu a estas horas de la noche? preguntó el presidente Fallero. en ese mismo momento, la Fallera Mayor infantil, es decir la Gran Fallera Mayor infantil 2098/2099, dijo. ¡a donde creés¡ha buscar a esas niñas! dijo Lorena, de muy malos humos. en ese momento, el presidente Fallero infantil dijo. ¡sí, tengo que organizar algunas cosas, así que no puedo acompañarte! dijo luís. en ese momento, Lorena dijo. ¡no hace falta que me escolte nadie, ya se ir yó Solita! dijo la niña, cogiendo las llaves del Casal, y saliendo a la calle, con un humor de perros, mientras que Luís, comenzó a colocar y a Clasificar Papeles, sin parar. en ese momento, y ya en la calle, Lorena dijo. ¡que recen, que recen para que no las encuentre! en ese momento, lorena, pasó por muchos sitios conocidos, como por la plaza del ayuntamiento, en donde preguntó a unos chicos. perdonen ustedes caballeros. dijo la niña de pelo moreno. en ese momento, el niño dijo. ¡hombre, Lorena, como estás? preguntó el chaval. Lorena dijo. mal, chicos¡Mal! dijo Lorena, con mala cara. en ese Momento, los niños dijeron a lorena. haber, cuéntanos chiqueta, que es lo que te pasa? dijo uno de los 2 niños. Lorena dijo. ¡habéis visto vosotros a Dulcinea, a sandra y a luna, por alguna Parte? preguntó Lorena. en ese momento, uno de los niños dijo. sí, esta tarde a las 2 de la tarde, las vimos por aquí, en la plaza del achuntamén, hablando con Luís, de que esa tarde iban a llegar más tarde de lo normal. dijo uno de los niños. la Fallera Mayor Infantil lorena dijo. pero os dijeron a que hora iban a llegar, mas o menos? preguntó Lorena a Los niños. bueno, dijeron los niños. digamos más o menos, que iban a llegar a las 5 de la Tarde. dijo el chaval de pelo Rubio. lorena dijo de mala gana. ¡pues se han pasado del horario¡ya que son las 8 y 10 de la Noche del 3 de Marzo de 2099! dijo la niña. en ese momento, uno de los niños dijo. vamos lorena, Cálmate! a lo mejor, están tan distraidas, que no se han acordado de la reunión de hoy. dijo el primer chico. en ese momento, lorena dijo. bueno, Gracias, iré a preguntar a otro lugar. dijo lorena, levantándose del banco de piedra, mostrando a los niños, un buen cuerpazo de niña doceañera, que se dibujaba sobre el Traje de Fallera Mayor Infantil. los chicos dijeron. ten cuidado Lorena, ahora es de noche, y no sabes tú, quien puede haber por las calles. dijeron los nanos a la Vez. en ese momento, lorena, les miró de mala gana, y se perdió por la calle, que llevaba a la plaza de Najordana. pero quiso su mala suerte, que en esos momentos Najordana, estubiese Vacía. en ese momento, lorena, siguió caminando, ya casi sin aliento, porque el traje de Fallera Mayor Infantil, la estaba matando, devido a su gran peso. en ese momento, lorena se dijo. ¡maldita sea, será mejor que me pare a descansar, ya que no puedo más! dijo la chica, sentándose en un banco, quedándose tan agusto, en una noche, muy oscura. tras haber descansado lorena 5 minutos, ésta se levantó, poniéndose de nuevo en marcha, sin imaginarse, que alguien la seguía por detrás. en ese momento, el presunto chaval, se escondió entre dos estatuas, para coger mejor la situación, para espiar a la Fallera Mayor Infantil, llamada Lorena. en ese momento, Lorena, se metió por una callejuela oscura, al cien por cien, ya que no tenía farolas, devido a que estaban tiradas en el suelo, devido a la gran Guerra, que ha habido hace unos momentos. pero siempre segura y decidida, lorena, puso su confianza en el camino, por el que ella estaba andando, y decidió seguir hacia adelante. pero nuevamente, El cansancio, y la Fatiga producida por el Traje Fallero, la hicieron detenerse, y sentarse en una piedra Grande, que encontró en el suelo. en ese momento, y tras haber descansado otros 5 minutos exactos, lorena se levantó de nuevo de la piedra, justo en el mismo instante, en el que el presunto chaval estubo apunto de Agarrarla, pero se comió la piedra que había en el suelo, y no consiguió su objetivo. pero siempre decidido, el chaval se levantó, y siguió muy prudentemente a la gran Fallera Mayor Infantil lorena, sin que ella se percatase del chaval. finalmente, lorena, hizo bien en confiar en su camino. pues al salir de la callejuela sin farolas, entró Directamente, en la Plaza de la Merced, y esa si tenía luz. en ese mismo momento, el presunto chaval, se escondió en un hueco oscuro, para que la Fallera Mayor Infantil Lorena, no le viese. así pues, caminando por la plaza, lorena, vió que había un escaparate, con una cristalera Reventada, y una chica en el suelo, inerte. en ese momento, lorena, se acercó al escaparate, y vió que todo el suelo, estaba manchado de Sangre. en ese momento, lorena se dijo. ¡pero, a quién han matado aquí! Apto seguido, la fallera Mayor infantil, se fijó en el cuerpo de la chica, con detenimiento. en ese momento, lorena, al darle la Vuelta, La Vió. en ese momento, Lorena dijo. ¡Dulcinea¡nooooooooooó¡malditos Cabrones¡me vengaré de vosotros, cuando os encuentre¡me vengaré de vosotros¡ya lo Veréis! dijo La Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil lorena, volviéndo sobre sus pasos, dejándo el cadáver de Dulcinea, completamente, reventado, y lleno de cristales. en ese momento, la figura oculta dijo. ¡ya te tengo, te voy a dar un susto de Muerte, Lorena! en ese momento, Lorena, pensó en Volver hacia el casal. siguiendo el mismo camino, que siguió para encontrarse con el cadáver reventado, de una de sus mejores amigas del corte de honor infantil. pero en cuanto fue a cruzar la callejuela, el presunto chaval dijo. ¡no te muevas, Lorena, no tienes escapatoria! dijo la voz oculta entre las sombras. en ese momento, Lorena dijo. ¡quien hay ahí¡espero que esto no sea nada más que una Broma! dijo la Gran Fallera Mayor infantil Lorena, Aterrada, mirando a todos los lados de la plaza, por ver si veía a la persona que la tenía acorralada. en ese momento, la voz del chaval volvió hacer acto de presencia en la noche oscura en valencia. ¡te dije que no te movieras¡ahora voy a tener que cumplir mi amenaza! dijo la voz. después, el presunto chaval, hizo con 2 piedras de pedernal, el sonido, de cuando se está cargando una pistola. en ese momento, lorena dijo. ¡ya vasta, esta broma no tiene gracia¡por favor, déjame volver al Casal! dijo la gran Fallera Mayor Infantil Lorena, a una plaza Vacía. en ese momento, la voz del presunto chaval volvió ha hacer apto de presencia, y dijo. ¡no señorita, no se trata de ninguna Broma¡no vas a volver viva a tu querido Casal¡voy a matarte, y te reunirás con tu querida Amiga¡ahora, Adiós! dijo la voz. en ese momento, Lorena dijo. ¡No por favor, soy muy joven para morir¡te lo suplico, se un buen chaval, Déjame volver sana y salva al Casal! dijo lorena, al aire. en ese momento, el presunto chaval puso una Grabación, de alguien, pegando 3 tiros, uno cada segundo. en ese momento, Lorena se tapó los ojos con las manos, para no ver lo que la iba a pasar, durante los 3 tiros Grabados. pero al cesar los 3 tiros, Lorena, se quitó las manos de los ojos y dijo. Estoy Biba¡Estoy Biba! dijo la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil Lorena. pero después dijo. ¡quien eres¡exijo saber tu respuesta, ahora mismo! dijo lorena, enfadada. pero nada. la voz, no volvió a hacer Apto de presencia. lorena dijo. ¡quiero que contestes¡quien Eres Maldito Bastardo! dijo la niña. pero nada. la voz, no volvió a hacer, Apto de presencia. ¡lorena dijo. ¡se acabó¡voy a ir yó misma a buscarte, Seas quien Seas! dijo la niña, con la cara roja por la ira. en ese momento, lorena, salió corriendo, por la callejuela, sin luz. pero al cabo de 5 minutos caminando, el cansancio y la pérdida de fuerzas, le eran abituales a lorena, por llevar ese traje puesto. así fue, como lorena, se tuvo que volver a sentar en la piedra que se encontró en el suelo, mientras que la misteriosa persona, Volvía al Casal. tras 5 minutos sentada, la gran Fallera Mayor infantil Llamada lorena, volvió a levantarse. Pero. en cuanto dió un solo paso. de vuelta a su casal un monumento, que era una Falla Sincorazón, se plantó delante de la chiquilla, y dijo. ¡bienvenida, al principio de tu Final¡ja ja ja ja ja ja já! en ese momento, Lorena dijo. ¡no es posible¡ahora las Fallas hablan! dijo lorena, hechando a correr, confiada en su camino. pero en ese momento, la Falla sincorazón, colocó una doble Barrera, entre la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil, y el Monumento, que no la dejaba pasar. en ese instante, la Falla sincorazón, abanzaba hacia lorena, que no sabía que podía hacer en ese momento. en ese momento, la Falla sin corazón, de un salto se plantó delante de la Gran Fallera Mayor infantil Lorena, cortándole el paso. aunque ahora mismo, lorena, no podía escapar por ninguna parte, ya que las dos partes, eran de fuego. en ese momento, Lorena dijo. ¡dios mío, que final para la Reina de las fiestas infantiles¡asesinada por una Falla Bibiente! dijo lorena, que iba retrocediendo pasito a pasito, para alejarse lo más posible del monumento Sincorazón. en ese momento, Lorena dijo. ¡no me vá a quedár otra que saltarle por encima! dijo la niña. y apto seguido, lorena, tomó impulso hacia Atrás, y comenzó a correr hacia Adelante. en ese momento, lorena intentó saltar por encima a la Falla Sincorazón. pero en cuanto la Falla sincorazón la Vió, la dió una buena ostia, que la hizo caer al suelo, haciéndose mucho daño, ya que se clavó la pedrería del traje en su cuerpo. en ese momento, lorena dijo. ¡de esta si que no salgo¡no puedo enfrentarme a ella¡si tuviese ahora mismo una buena traca a mano y una mecha para encenderla, pondría fín a su existencia, convirtiéndola en Cenizas! dijo la gran Fallera Mayor infantil Lorena. después dijo. ¡pero no tengo nada conque hacerla Frente¡y es evidente, que no me vá a dejar Volver al casal, ni pasar de aquí! dijo lorena. en ese momento, la Falla sincorazón dijo. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! estás perdida, Lorena¡no puedes vencerme, de ningún modo! dijo la Falla sincorazón. en ese momento, Lorena dijo. ¡no cantes Victoria demasiado pronto, maldito Monumento Fallero¡ya se me ocurrirá algo, para mandarte al infierno! dijo lorena. en ese momento, la Falla sincorazón, comenzó a cargar grandes Bolas de los Brazos de la estructura central, y dijo. ¡ahora, prueba mis Rayos! pero en ese momento, algo perturbó a la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil lorena. algo, o alguien, que quisiese ponerse en contacto con ella por Telepatía. en ese momentro, una voz la dijo. ¡lorena¡lorena, puedes hoirme? en ese momento, Lorena dijo. ¡no entiendo nada¡me estoy volviendo Loca! dijo la niña. en ese momento, la voz dijo. escúchame lo que voy a decirte. dijo la voz. en ese momento, Lorena dijo. ¡pero, quien eres tú, Sal de mi cuerpo! dijo la niña, revolviéndose en el suelo! en ese momento, la voz dijo. ¡no puedes echarme, Soy la voz de tu Corazón! dijo la voz. Lorena dijo. ¡la voz, de mi corazón? preguntó Lorena. así es, soy la voz de tu corazón, la que te guiará en tu camino de buelta al Casal. dijo la voz. en ese momento, La gran Fallera Mayor Infantil lorena dijo. ¡estás chiflada¡maldita Voz, no puedo salir de aquí¡no puedes ayudarme, fuera, lárgate de mi cuerpo! dijo la niña, que se estaba volviendo loca. pero en ese momento, la voz dijo. no puedo ayudarte, si no tienes Fé¡tienes que confiar en lo que te dice tu corazón, y encontrar el camino de la luz, para poder salir de allí! dijo la Voz. en ese momento, Lorena dijo. ¡está bien, te haré caso por el momento! dijo la niña. pero en cuanto me Vea libre¡quiero que abandones mi cuerpo! dijo la niña de nuevo. en ese momento, la voz dijo. bien dicho. ahora, escucha, es una Falla sincorazón, con la que te has encontrado. y no funciona como todas las Fallas. es inmune al fuego, por lo que no puedes quemarla! dijo la voz. en ese momento, La gran Fallera Mayor infantil lorena dijo. ¡entonces, que es lo que devo hacer con ella! dijo lorena. deves eliminarla, con el poder de la luz. dijo la voz. en ese momento, lorena dijo. con el poder de la luz¡Absurdo, no existe ese poder! dijo la niña. tu nunca llegarás a comprenderlo, porque no tienes fé, nada más que en una mecha y una traca. pero te digo querida lorena, que del poder de la luz, hay mucho más que aprender. dijo la voz. en ese momento, lorena dijo. ¡Eso son pamplinas¡no hay nada sobre el poder de la luz! dijo Lorena. estira tu brazo izquierdo, y alza tu mano izquierda, y verás a lo que me refiero. dijo la voz. en ese momento, Lorena dijo. de acuerdo, lo haré¡pero esto no son Más que pamplinas! dijo Lorena. en ese momento, la Gran Fallera Mayor infantil Lorena, estiró su brazo izquierdo, a la vez que alzaba la mano izquierda. en ese momento, un gran destello de luz, deslumbró al monumento, y la Fallera. pero cuando el resplandor pasó, Lorena portaba en su mano izquierda, una Keyblade. en ese momento, Lorena dijo. ¡que demonios es esto, y para que sirve! dijo lorena. la voz dijo. eso es una llave espada lorena, con ella, podrás matar a los sincorazón, ya que éstos son déviles ante sus Ataques. también te permiten Abrir cerraduras que tengan llaves y este echada. dijo la voz. Lorena dijo. ¡esto es un sueño¡quiero despertar! dijo la gran fallera mayor infantil lorena. la voz dijo. bien lorena, ahora, prueba a Atacar a esa Falla sincorazón, y verás lo que pasa! dijo La voz. lorena, se quedó contemplando la keyblade, y dijo. ¡no se para que te hago caso, pero en fín. no tengo otro remedio. dijo lorena. y apto seguido, lorena, comenzó a Atacar a la Falla sincorazón, y ésta a su vez, a perder puntos VP. lorena dijo. ¡no es posible, cuando la ataquas con esta cosa, se queda retorciéndose de dolor! dijo lorena asombrada. lo ves? dijo la voz. solo con esa llave, podrás vencer a todos los monstruos, que se te antoje. dijo La voz. ahora¡acaba con esa Falla asesina, y ponle fin a su existencia, y vuelve a tu Casal! dijo la voz. en ese momento, lorena con la key Blade en su mano, comenzó a propinar grandes espadazos al monumento Fallero sincorazón, haciéndo que a su vez, éste comenzara a retroceder, sin que lorena, lo supiese. en ese momento, lorena con la keyblade, dijo. ¡ahora, verás, maldito monumento asesino¡muere de una maldita Vez! dijo lorena, clavando la keyblade en todo el centro de su Estructura, haciendo que ésta, comenzase a emitir un gran destello de luz Blanca, haciendo que el monumento Fallero Asesino, se desvaneciese de su camino, y haciendo que las 2 barreras de fuego, desaparecieran. en ese momento, la keyblade de Lorena, desapareció de su mano. en ese momento, la voz dijo. bien hecho lorena. ahora, para hacer volver a tu llave espada, solo tienes que mover la mano hacia la izquierda. adelante¡pruébalo! dijo la voz. en ese momento, Lorena, puso la mano izquierda enfrente de ella, y la movió hacia la izquierda. en ese momento, la hermosa keyblade apareció en su mano izquierda. la voz dijo. eso te puede venir bien, cuando aparezcan monstruos. eso se llama Materializar tu llave. ahora, para desmaterializarla¡no te preocupes, se desvanece sola de tu mano izquierda, al acabar un combate. dijo la voz. y enefecto, la keyblade, ya no se encontraba en la mano izquierda de lorena. Lorena dijo. Gracias, Voz misteriosa, me has servido de ayuda. ahora, devo volver al Casal, ya que son las 9 de la noche, y el presidente, me vá a matar! dijo lorena, hechándose una gran carrera, por las calles que recorrió antes. Finalmente, llegó al casal. en ese momento, lorena pensó. voy a hacer la prueba. y apto seguido, lorena, movió su mano izquierda hacia la izquierda, y Boalá! la keyblade, apareció en su mano izquierda. apto seguido, lorena, apuntó con la keyblade hacia la cerradura, y. ésta saltó, abriendo la puerta del casal. en ese momento, la keyblade, desapareció. Lorena entró en el casal, y cerró la puerta. en ese momento, en el interior del casal, no había más que una mesa llena de papeles, y desordenada. en ese momento, Lorena, entró en el cuarto de Falleras mayores, y dijo a Luís. hola luís, ya estoy aquí. en ese momento, luís dijo. ha, pues que bien. dijo el presidente. en ese momento, luís, continuó ordenando y clasificando papeles, de actos que se iban a hacer, cuando la puerta del despacho, se cerró sin previo aviso, quedando los 2 allí encerrados. en ese momento, la gran Fallera Mayor infantil Lorena, se acercó muy despacito a Luís, y sin que luís lo advirtiera, lorena, comenzó a deslizar suavemente sus manos por encima de la espalda de luís, al tiempo, que le hacía un buen masaje muscular. pero de una manera provocatiba y Sensual. en ese momento, la gran Fallera Mayor infantil lorena, mientras, el presidente Fallero infantil, Luís, estaba atento a otras cosas, comenzó a quitarse la vanda que iba en diagonal, y que le otorgaba el derecho de ser la reina de las fiestas infantiles, se la iba quitando muy despacito, con una mano, al tiempo que con la otra mano, iba pasando de masajes en la espalda, a pasarla suavemente por el pecho del presidente Fallero Infantil. así mismo la Fallera mayor infantil lorena, iba sacándo la lengua, y metiéndola dentro de su boca, al tiempo, que comenzaba a morderse los lavios. al fín, la vanda de Fallera Mayor, calló al suelo, después de haber sido quitada. mientras una de las manos de la fallera mayor infantil, iba pasando por el pecho, y bajando, hasta que la punta de los dedos de esa mano, tocó la polla del presidente Fallero infantil Luís, con la otra mano, Lorena, comenzó a quitarse el Traje, poquito a poquito. viendo que era dificíl quitarse el traje de Fallera Mayor infantil con una sola mano, la gran fallera Mayor infantil Lorena, dejó de tocar la polla del presidente Fallero infantil Luís, aunque a éste, ya le había dado la corriente Eléctrica esa que les dá a los hombres, cuando el glande es manoseado. pero duro y sereno, no le dió importancia. en ese momento, luís, intentó habrír la puerta, mientras que lorena, consiguió quitarse el traje de Fallera Mayor infantil, callendo este por su peso, al suelo, haciendo algo de ruido, como el de la pedrería al golpear el suelo del dormitorio del Casal. así pues, Lorena, quedó desnuda por la parte de arriba, mostrando unos pequeños y rosados pechos, que estaban en desarrollo. eso por arriba. en ese momento, el presidente Fallero Luís, intentó Forzar la puerta, para poder Abrirla, mientras que Lorena, se estaba quitando las Bragas, quedando desnuda por Abajo, mostrando una preciosa Vagina, bien joven. en ese momento, luis, biendo que no podía cerrar la puerta, dijo. oye Lore... en ese momento, Luís dijo. ¡nó, por favor, aquí nó! dijo luís, mosqueado. pero en ese momento, lorena, completamente desnuda de arriba abajo le dijo. así es Luís. y te lo voy a dejar bien Claro. ¡tienes 2 opciones! la primera opción es que follemos a las buenas, sin abusos ni nada. pero si no quieres, tendré que usar la segunda opción, y la verdad, no te gustaría para nada. créeme! yo soy muy dura luís, y no me voy a rendir. con migo a las buenas, lo que quieras. pero a las malas, no conseguirás nada bueno de mí. dijo la gran fallera mayor infantil lorena. luís, no hizo caso de las impertinencias de lorena, y dijo. ¡déjame salir lorena, no quiero répetirtelo¡olvida eso de que folle con tigo, y menos en el cuarto de un casal! dijo luís, intentando pedir ayuda, y forzando la puerta. pero en ese momento¡Plash, Plash! se oyeron dos ostias bien fuertes, dentro del dormitorio del casal. en ese momento, Luís, se vió en el suelo del dormitorio del casal, con dos manos marcadas en la cara. en ese momento, la gran Fallera mayor infantil lorena dijo. ¡te lo advertí luís¡no me digas que no te lo dejé bien claro¡ahora, tu yó, vamos a jugar a mi manera! dijo lorena, colocándose encima de luís, con su boca junto a la del presidente Fallero, para darle un Beso. pero luís, jiraba la cabeza, como queriéndo Evitarlo. pero en ese momento, plash, plash, plash! 3 buenas ostias, sonaron de nuevo en la habitación del casal y en ese momento lorena, besó a luís a la fuerza poniéndolo contra la pared, de tal modo que la cabeza del presidente Fallero infantil, quedase en la posición de la fallera mayor infantil. en ese momento, lorena, comenzó a morder los pechos de luís, y a lamerlos con brutalidad, haciendo que de las lametadas se levase algún hilillo de sangre. en ese momento, la gran Fallera Mayor Infantil, se colocó de tal modo que su boca, coincidiese con la polla de Lúis, y su coño con la boca de Lúis. mientras lorena, chupaba la polla de luís a su placer, es decir con brutalidad, luís se negaba a chuparle el coño a la Fallera Mayor infantil. pero en ese momento, lorena dijo. ¡si no lo haces, acabarás ahogándote¡porque no me voy a quitar! dijo lorena. en ese momento, luís, no se inmutó. pero en ese momento, lorena, le metió un buen patadón en la cara, que casi le revienta la nariz. en ese momento, luís, comenzó a chuparle el coño, a la chica de pelo moreno, mientras ésta, comenzó a chuparle el pene, ya que se lo había metido en la boca, no sin antes quitarle la ropa a la fuerza, a base de buenas ostias. en ese momento, la gran fallera mayor infantil, colocó a luís, justamente encima de su trage Fallero, con la mala suerte, de que se estaba clavando las lentejuelas y la pedrería del mismo por todo su cuerpo. en ese momento, luís, cesó de chuparle el coño a la niña. pero en ese momento, Lorena, le metió un buen Bocado en la polla a luís, que éste, vió el universo entero. en ese momento, luís, continuó con su lavor. en ese momento, lorena, continuaba chupando la polla de luís, hasta que se cansó, y se colocó encima del pene de luís. pero este, estaba retrocediendo, para evitar que se lo metiese ella en su culo. en ese momento, lorena dijo. bueno, pasaremos a métodos más crueles. lo siento luís. dijo lorena, sacándo un buen látigo de castigo. y en ese momento, le metió 4 fuertes Latigazos, que el cuerpo de luís, pudo sentirlos, quedando fino en el sitio, y de ese modo, la gran Fallera Mayor infantil Lorena, pudo meterse la polla de luís en su coño. de pronto, Lorena sacó el látigo y dijo. ¡Fóllame! pero luís, no hizo caso a lorena, de la forma en que ella se estaba comportando. en ese momento, sonaron 3 fuertes latigazos, que luís pudo sentir, y la voz de lorena que decía. ¡que me folles! dijo lorena impaciente. en ese momento, luís, comenzó a sacar y meter la polla del culo de la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil Lorena, al mismo tiempo que ella, hacía fuerza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. lorena dijo. ¡me gusta que me toquen los pechos, mientras me follan! dijo ella. luís dijo. ¡pues tócatelos tú! dijo luís, hasta los santísimos cojones. pero en ese momento, Lorena, soltó a luís 2 buenos latigazos en todo el pecho, y le dijo. ¡si no quieres más, haz lo que te pido! dijo lorena, en ese momento, luís pasó sus manos por los pechos de lorena, y se los comenzó a acariziar y a amasar, con fuerza. en ese momento, y después de que hubieron hecho el amor por el culo unas 50 veces a Base de latigazos, lorena dijo. ahora, va por mi coño. dijo lorena, intentándose meter la polla de Luís, por su coño. pero luís, lo impedía. en ese momento, la gran Fallera Mayor infantil, que de infantil, no tiene nada, no creén? le propinó a luís, otros 5 latigazos, que luís pudo sentir en su cuerpo, y en su cara. en ese momento, luís, se quedó fino en el sitio, y lorena, pudo al fin meterse la polla del Mal herido presidente Fallero infantil luís, en su coño. en ese momento, aquí, luís no tiene que hacer fuerza, así que lorena, aprovechó para hacer el amor por el coño a lo bruto, haciendo que la polla de luís, dura ya como un tronco, se retorciese hasta hacerle daño, y lorena, no paraba de quejarse, ya que estaba disfrutando como una posesa. así estubieron más de 100 veces, en las que el pobre luís, no dejaba de gritar, a causa del mete y saca a lo bruto de lorena, que si no paraba se la iba a partir. pero en ese momento, a luís le entró un dolor insoportable, que no pudo soportar, y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, sin que la Gran Fallera Mayor Infantil, pudiese controlarle, ya que luís estaba diciendo a grito limpio, que iba a explotar. en ese momento, del pene de luís, salíeron chorrones de Semen, que fueron a parar a la cara de lorena, y a todas partes de su cuerpo, poniéndola perdida de Blanco, de la cabeza a los piés, con tan mala suerte, que fueron a caer gotas en el Traje, que estaba en el suelo. después, el presidente, luís, se quedó más relajado que un Sultán, en su sillón. en ese momento, la Gran Fallera Mayor infantil dijo. bueno, ahora será mejor que te vayas a lavar un poco. pero dime. te ha gustado? preguntó lorena. en ese momento, luís se levantó del suelo, aunque el dolor no le dejaba ponerse en pié. pero el díjo. ¡me ha encantado tía¡que salvaje eres¡pero como me has escitado! por cierto. te ha gustado la broma que te he gastado en la plaza de la merced? dijo luís, riéndose a carcajada limpia. ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! en ese momento, La gran Fallera Mayor infantil Lorena, se quedó parada un momento, y dirigiendo su mirada a luís dijo. ¡Conque has sido tú el gracioso de los trés tiros y la voz que oía en las sombras¡he! dijo lorena con una cara que inspiraba ira. luís por el contrario, salió del dormitorio del casal, riéndo a carcajada limpia¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já! en ese momento, Lorena, salió corriendo detrás de luís diciéndole. ¡Ven aquí¡ahora verás¡ya verás al final quien se Ríe de quién! dijo lorena, persiguiendo a luís, por todo el casal, cuando son las 10 y 50 de la noche del 3 de marzo de 2099. en ese momento, y por la plaza de la merced, un puerco Espín, de color Azul, pasaba corriendo, mirando por todas partes, haber si encontraba algún puesto de Franfuts Picantes, cuando pasó por el, el escaparate que tenía la cristalera Rota, y en el suelo, había un Cadáver de una chica. que Era Dulcinea, una de las 3 Damas del Corte de honor de la Gran Fallera Mayor infantil, que ya se estaba pudriendo, poco a poco. en ese momento, Sonic, se acercó al cadáver, y dijo. ¡handa, un cadáver de una Niña, esto no devería estar aquí! dijo Sonic, mientras que usando sus poderes de Móvius, el puerco Espín, resucitó a Dulcinea. después, Sonic, para no ser Visto, salió corriendo. en ese momento, Dulcinea, en medio de una plaza de la merced medio iluminada con luces de color Blancas, se levantó del suelo, luciendo su hermoso traje de Dama de honor, que es igual que el De la Gran Fallera Mayor infantil, pero le cambia la Vanda que le cuelga en diagonal, y que el traje era Azul Aguamarina. en ese momento, la niña dijo. donde estoy? que es lo que me ha pasado? después, miró su reloj, y dijo. ¡dios mío, si son las 10 y 20 de la noche del 3 de marzo de 2099¡tengo que volver al casál¡lorena me mata! y diciendo estas palabras, La niña Dulcinea, es decir, la dama de honor dulcinea, salió caminando despacito, ya que no había nada de que temer, y salió por el camino de la plaza de la merced, hasta un cruce que conducía con la plaza de la antiga de campanar, que por suerte, estaba completamente desierta. dejemos a dulcinea, y volvamos a la plaza de la merced. donde en ese momento, el puerco espín Sonic, estaba en la parte trasera, donde fueron aniquiladas, las otras 2 Damas de honor, Sandra y Luna. en ese momento, el puerco espín sonic, iluminó sus 2 manos, y las juntó. en ese momento, de las manos de Sonic, salió una gran barrera de luz Blanca, que luego, la barrera, calló al suelo, iluminándolo de Blanco. en ese mismo momento, y de la luz blanca, comenzaron a aparecer los 2 cuerpos aniquilados de Sandra y luna, las 2 damas de honor, que tenían el traje de color. Sandra, de color Verde Esmeraldas. y Luna, de Color Rojo Rubí. en ese momento, los 2 cuerpos, por la misma fuerza de la gran luz, se levantaron, quedando las 2 chicas depié, frente a frente. en ese momento, la gran barrera de luz, se desvaneció, poco a poco, y sonic, dijo. ¡ya estáis aquí, ahora, volver a vuestro casal! dijo sonic, saliendo a gran velocidad de la plaza de la merced. en ese momento, Sandra dijo a luna. que es lo que ha pasado? preguntó Sandra. luna dijo. ¡no tengo ni idea, lo imnoro! donde está Dulcinea? preguntó Luna. pues, se supone que tirada entre los crista... dijo Sandra. en ese momento, luna dijo. ¡No está en los cristales! dijo Luna. en ese momento, Sandra dijo. probablemente, le haya pasado lo mismo que a nosotras, y haya resucitado, y haya vuelto al Casal. dijo Sandra. en ese momento, Luna dijo Sobresaltada. ¡el Casal¡que idiotas! Lorena nos mata! dijo luna, saliendo corriendo, por el mismo camino que había tomado Dulcinea. en ese momento, Sandra dijo. ¡espera, Luna, no me dejes aquí sola! dijo Sandra, que salió corriendo detrás de luna. dejemos a las 2 damas de honor, Sandra y luna, y volvamos a la plaza de la antiga de campanar. en la que Dulcinea, estaba andando, ya por el camino, que la llevaba directamente, hacia el Convento de Gerusalén. en ese momento, en la plaza del convento de Gerusalén, Atómic Betty, X-5 y esparky estaban caminando con dirección hacia la plaza del ayuntamiento de Valencia, cuando Esparky dijo. ¡esperadme, que me estoy comiendo un perrito Badunkiano¡que tengo hambre! dijo Esparky. en ese momento, X-5 dijo. ¡vamos idiota, no tenemos tiempo para que comas ahora un perrito Badunkiano! dijo X-5. en ese momento, Atómic Betty dijo. ¡alto¡mi brazalete que me ha dado Tankanushu, ha detectado a 3 figuras, acercándose por el NordEste! dijo Betty. en ese momento, X-5 dijo a Betty. bueno, según mis sensores, la que se acerca por el NordEste, solo es una figura, que tiene un traje de dama de honor, de color Aguamarina. dijo X-5. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, sacó un arma del Brazalete y dijo. ¡alto a quien quiera Atacarnos. pero en ese mismo momento, cuando Atómic Betty, iba a disparar a la figura, una chica de 15 años de Edad, y que era pelimorena dijo. ¡nó, quieta, no me mates! dijo la niña. X-5 dijo. perdona señorita, mi nombre es X-5. y soy un estupendo Robot, que le puede servir de ayuda. cual es su nombre? dijo X-5. en ese momento, la chica, comenzó a sonrreir, mostrando entre sus lavios de color Rojo Carmín fuerte, unos preciosos dientes Blancos, como perlas. después dijo. disculpadme. pero me llamo Dulcinea, y soy una de las 3 damas de honor de la Gran Fallera Mayor infantil, llamada Lorena, García, Pérez. dijo Dulcinea. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, bajó el arma y dijo. ho, lo siento mucho señorita, pero es que creíamos que era usted una criminal. dijo Betty, disculpándose con Dulcinea. en ese momento, Esparky dijo. hola, yo me llamo esparky, y soy, pero X-5 dijo. ¡un idiota, y descerebrado. jeje, jeje, jeje, jeje, jeje, jeje. se reía X-5. en ese momento, Dulcinea dijo. Bueno, no pasa nada, todos somos ha beces algo olvidadizos. mirad yó, tengo que volver al casal, porque si nó, nuestra gran reina infantil, me mata! dijo Dulcinea, a los chicos. pero en ese momento, 2 figuras más, salieron y dijeron. querrás decir, que nos matan. no creés, Dulcinea? en ese momento, Dulcinea, se jiró hacia las figuras, y dijo. ¡Sandra¡Luna¡como me alegro de volver a Veros Vivas! dijo Dulcinea. en ese momento, Sandra dijo. hola chicos, me llamo sandra, y soy la segunda Dama de honor de nuestra Reina infantil, Lorena. en ese momento, Atómic Betty, dijo. hola Sandra, yo me llamo Betty Bárret, y me ha encantado conocerte. dijo la chica Pelirroja. en ese momento, Sandra dijo. ha, pues me alegro mucho, de conocerte. dijo Sandra. en ese momento, Sandra dijo. y esa que tienes a mi lado, se llama Luna, y es la tercera Dama de honor, de lorena. dijo Sandra. pero en ese momento, y mientras estaban hablando los guardianes Galácticos con las 3 damas de honor, se oyó una explosión de energía y alguien dijo. ¿es que no nos las Vas a presentar? preguntó una chica de pelo moreno, con 2 coletitas con Gomas. en ese momento, Betty dijo. ¡paloma¡paloma, que alegría volver a verte! dijo Betty. luego mirando a los otros chicos, ella dijo. ¡Sora, y compañía, a vosotros, también os he hechado de menos, en serio. dijo Betty. en ese momento, el rey mickey y los suyos, dijeron a Betty. hola Betty, hemos venido, porque aquí, hay sincorazones. dijeron todos. las 3 damas de honor, dijeron. bueno, pues nos vamos a presentar, de nuevo formalmente. yo Soy Dulcinea, la primera dama de honor de Lorena. tengo 15 años, y tengo el pelo Moreno. dijo Dulcinea. Todos dijeron. Encantada de conocerte, Dulcinea. en ese momento, Sandra dijo. hola, yo me llamo Sandra, y soy la segunda Dama de honor de lorena. Tengo 13 Años de edad, y tengo el pelo Castaño. dijo Sandra. en ese momento, todos dijeron a Sandra. hola Sandra, encantados de conocerte. dijeron todos. después, alguien dijo. hola chicos, yo me llamo Luna, y soy la tercera y última Dama de honor de Lorena. tengo 14 Años de Edad, y tengo el Pelo Rubio. dijo luna. en ese momento, los chicos dijeron. hola, luna, encantados de conocerte. dijeron todos. en ese momento, Dulcinea dijo. bueno chicos, pues aquí teneís un Salvo conducto, por si queréis visitar nuestra Gran Fallera Mayor Infanti Lorena, alguna Vez. de acuerdo? dijo Dulcinea. en ese momento, Betty dijo. vale, dame el salvoconducto ese, y yo me lo guardaré, para cuando la vayamos a visitar, que será pronto, porque tenemos que proteger a buestra majestad infantil. dijo Betty. en ese momento, Dulcinea dijo. bueno, pues cuando queráis ir para el Casal, ella estará encantada de reciviros. dijo Dulcinea. a los chicos. después dijo. Vamos chicas, que llegamos super Tarde. dijo Dulcinea, poniéndose en camino, cuando paloma dijo. ¡esperar! como podremos distinguir el Casal? preguntó Paloma. Luna desde la Lejanía dijo. lo distinguiréis, porque arriba del todo en el tejado, Ondea una Gran Bandera de Valencia. dijo Luna, alejándose con las otras 2. Betty dijo. ¡Gracias, y hasta la otra. dijo Betty. pero las chicas, ya habían desaparecido. en ese momento, y ya que habían estado una hora hablando, con los chicos, las 3 damas de honor, estaban delante del Casal, cuando son las 12 de la noche del 4 de Marzo de 2099.

Capítulo 11. 4 de Marzo de 2099. la operación de Kogoro Mouri, y el inspector Megure, y la recuperación de los 2. 

. 


End file.
